Guerra de Saiyanos
by M.Lstarlake
Summary: AU. ¿Que hubiese sucedido si el segundo saiya-jin en llegar a la tierra lo hiciera con otra diferente intención?. Mientras el imperio del Hielo se expande, la única rebelión busca al ultimo recurso basado en las leyendas de la antigüedad. La lucha por la libertad estará llena de peligros, aventura y traición. ¿Quien logrará el dominio o la libertad de la galaxia?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi estimada comunidad, esta me atrevo a decir, es mi primera historia basada en mi fandom favorito DBZ con un twist de mi segundo mundo favorito Star Wars, me animé por el potencial de los personajes en función de un drama de ciencia ficción, agradezco la oportunidad brindada a mi fic y espero sea de su agrado. La historia comienza lento pero ¡Se pondrá interesante! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de DBZ

–––––––––––––––-Capítulo I––––––––––––––-

La última esperanza

Libertad. Una pequeña palabra que vacila en la mente de todos los seres de conciencia autónoma. La libertad de ejercer la voluntad propia, la libertad de decidir. La libertad de vivir.

Este era el único pensamiento que recorría su mente mientras se alejaba saltando como un susurro a toda velocidad entre la vegetación del lugar, a su alrededor, un bosque de enormes, y delgadas estacas rojas asemejando la prisión de luz y sombras por la que escapaba.

Rápidamente se deslizó entre el follaje intentando encontrar un curso, con la insinuación de gotas de un sudor frío y tembloroso, que asaltaban sus reflejos. Su última oportunidad para sobrevivir estaba en juego.

Calmando su respiración agitada, decidió no perder más tiempo, huir para poder pelear en el mañana. No tenía opción, no tenía salida. Exhaló, consiente del sonido de los pasos enemigos amenazando en su proximidad, levantó los ojos para meditar su última oportunidad y envolviendo su cola en la cintura, se colocó en posición de batalla detrás de su último obstáculo hacia la libertad.

Con un movimiento felino, saltó en pos de su enemigo apuntando una fuerte patada, cargada con toda la fuerza poseída en su desesperación. Su víctima voló en dirección a la roja tierra donde se estrelló haciendo un cráter que desenvolvió una tormenta de polvo. Confundido e intentando incorporarse, su enemigo escuchó el sonido de la nave, la misma que custodiaba, despegar del suelo en un fugaz estruendo y ascendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el infinito.

-¡Maldito simio!- Exclamó, poniéndose en pie al instante – Regresen hurtó la capsula!- Alertó a través de su rastreador al resto de la comitiva que apareció al instante entre la maleza roja. Todos quedaron mirando el resplandor del objeto fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Suban a sus naves!-

Enfilando rápidamente a sus respectivos puestos se introdujeron en las capsulas activando los controles para iniciar la persecución.

-¡Capitán!- Llamó un hombrecillo gris señalando su transporte - ¡No tengo energía en la nave! ¡Los controles no funcionan!-

Dando una mirada rápida a su propio panel, el capitán del equipo descubrió que su capsula se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, suspiró intuyendo que el resto de su brigada tendría la misma suerte.

\- Quizá no sea tan estúpido como se dice- murmuró resignándose a su prematura derrota – No importa – continuó – Informaremos de este incidente al cuartel y alguien más se encargará de poner esa basura en su lugar- Instó al resto de la colección de 3 hombres de diferentes razas en su equipo – Regresen a sus deberes y terminen de ejecutar la limpieza de este muladar.

…_...

Sintiendo una sensación volátil de alivio, permitió a su rostro expresar una amplia sonrisa. Todo había funcionado de acuerdo a lo planeado, el tiempo de actuar llegaba, debía encontrarlo, debía convencerlo, sabía los riesgos de su acción, pero ahora no importaba nada. Miró esperanzado las coordenadas introducidas del planeta ZT2077, solo un año para poder alcanzar su meta, por fin su búsqueda del último saiyajin libre llegaría a su fin. Sin poder contener su sonrisa inició el proceso de hibernación y cruzando los brazos cerro los ojos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño, el primer sueño tranquilo desde que inició su travesía en este tortuoso infierno.

_..._

Descendiendo su vehículo contempló el hermoso paisaje tropical a su disposición, al instante saltó para ingresar hacia la casa que tantas veces fue el refugio de miles de aventuras con todos sus amigos, esa vieja casa de madera que todos llamaban _Kame House_. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última reunión y todo parecía ahora un sueño distante. Pasó sus dedos por su corto y sedoso cabello, haciendo una mueca de felicidad, ingresó a la casa cargando el delicioso obsequio para el anciano maestro y sus compañeros, después de todo _Bulma Briefs_ tenía siempre el mejor gusto.

Su pequeño amigo calvo del Gi naranja la saludó alegre, a lo que se sumaron las perversas atenciones del viejo anciano milenario, el Maestro Roshi. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchó el llamado de uno de sus más queridos amigos al frente de la fachada de la pintoresca casa. Al descubrir de quien se trataba el alto joven guerrero del inconfundible cabello revuelto, fijó sus oscuros y apacibles ojos sobre sus antiguos camaradas.

-Gokú!- exclamaron los presentes al unísono

\- Hola- Correspondiéndoles con una sonrisa les observó mirarlo atónitos por la otra pequeña presencia que le acompañaba.

\- ¿Y ese niño?- Preguntó su mejor amigo sorprendido – ¿Trabajas ahora cuidando niños?-

\- Él es mi hijo – Contestó sin interés obviando la situación.

Bulma lo miró anonadada con una pizca de sorpresa e incredulidad, la nostalgia le invadió por un segundo al pensar en todos los momentos de su vida al lado de ese despreocupado y risueño muchacho, sus pensamientos divagaron en su figura, un personaje tan irreal a su parecer, sin lugar a dudas un hombre con una fuerza sobrenatural, su confianza ciega estaba en el ante cualquier amenaza. Ahora lo veía en una faceta desconocida, que jamás pensó podría ocurrir.

-Hola- Saludo la tierna criatura haciendo un ademán respetuoso.

Los presentes correspondieron el saludo. Olvidando sus afirmaciones anteriores retornó a la plática y sonrió al pequeño. Vino a su mente la nostalgia de todas las veces que sobrevivió a su lado y las miles de historias conjuntas. Se encontraban en un momento de sus vidas en el que todo parecía haber tomado el curso correcto.

_..._

\- ¡Ese torpe imprudente!- Escupió su masculina voz en una carcajada – Seguramente olvidó ingresar el código correcto y se perdió- bajó la mirada para observar su bebida y empinarla hacia el – No me sorprendería que el pobre diablo terminara una vez más en una criogenia permanente, hasta que lo volvamos a encontrar- musitó divertido.

\- No lo deberías tomar a la ligera Raditz- Un corpulento y tosco hombre contestó a su lado – Después de todo no quedan muchos sobrevivientes de nuestra raza- con un semblante reflexivo permaneció observando las ondas de su propio trago. La preocupación se hizo evidente en su rostro al pensar en las consecuencias del infortunado incidente ocurrido, tensando su cola en respuesta, las arrugas de su frente se hacían más notorias.

\- Aunque sea uno de los nuestros sabes que no nos sirve de nada- El saiyano joven volteó su regazo para observar el ambiente detrás, pasaba sus ojos azabache por la divertida escena de sus compañeros ruidosos, embrutecidos por los efectos de las fuertes bebidas del lugar, sin duda esos momentos eran de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de su involuntaria esclavitud al servicio del Imperio Cold. – El pobre idiota es un iluso- Se levantó sacudiendo su enorme melena negra.

\- Es una lástima – añadió aburrido el viejo saiyano calvo– Lo que más me molesta es la idea de que se derramará sangre Saiyajin- Su semblante oscuro se perdió en el horizonte – Después de todo tiene la sangre del rey-.

Mirándole desconcertado el otro saiyano replicó - No creo que eso importe a estas alturas- finalizó su trago y se dispuso a abandonar el sitio – sabemos que el reinado de los Saiyajin no regresará, hablar del valor de _La Sangre Real_ es solo palabrería absurda-

Súbitamente, la garganta del joven se encontraba apresada bajo la mirada desafiante del gigante calvo con quien conversaba. El silencio invadió el escenario mientras las manos de Raditz intentaban soltar el agarre letal que lo tenía sometido.

– Mas te vale que midas tus palabras- dejo salir su verdugo entre dientes – no creo que quieras que tu aseveración llegue a oídos de nuestro _indulgente_ _Príncipe_ \- dibujó una mueca divertida ante la vista de la mirada petrificada de su compañero despeinado. Sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, con mayor fuerza al de su asfixia, el joven saiyano asintió sin decir más.

– Maldición Nappa- soltándose tosió frotando su cuello – A veces olvido que hablo con _la perra de Su alteza_ – soltó burlón sacudiendo la cabeza. El saiyano más viejo le advirtió una mirada desafiante al tiempo que apretaba sus puños – Tranquilízate anciano – espetó – Yo sé dónde está mi lealtad, todo el plan se hará como lo establecimos, si tenemos suerte nadie podrá encontrarlo y podremos recuperar al pobre tonto a tiempo–

– No– replicó el saiyajin más viejo – es mejor decir que murió, nos harán pagar si se enteran que está prófugo y nos obligarán a cazarlo, no podemos arriesgar el plan – Ante lo evidente los dos hombres accedieron en silencio a la sugerencia.

Sin estar convencido, Nappa le dejó alejarse distrayéndose de su molestia finalizando el resto de su bebida, limpió las comisuras del resto del líquido verdoso y se adentró en sus pensamientos. Repasó los hechos acontecidos frunciendo ante la idea de la posible muerte de su compatriota. Aun cuando no era de su agrado el chico, la idea de perder uno más de sus integrantes le causaba una enorme decepción. Entendía el estatus del orgullo mermado de enfrentarse a la extinción de su poderosa raza. Solo quedaba esperar noticias de su líder para poder concretar de un modo el plan de venganza. El escape apresurado del Saiyajin más joven era la noticia de mayor auge en las líneas de los soldados de su liga. Ciertamente el tirano no se lo perdonaría.

_..._

Abrió los ojos regresando de su largo sueño, escucho sonidos distantes de la nave donde viajaba que se preparaba para ingresar a un planeta provisto de un matiz azul y blanco con una abrumadora tranquilidad. Pegando sus ojos al cristal observó entretenido las formas de los paisajes que se avenían a su descenso. Finalmente realizó un estrepitoso aterrizaje sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse con el impacto. Con un poco de esfuerzo abrió su pequeña nave y puso un pie fuera de ella.

Aspiró aire con la sonrisa a flor de piel, ese mundo pacifico e imperturbado confirmaba sus profundas sospechas. Lo había logrado – _Busquemos a Kakaroto_ \- susurró para sí.

Rápidamente levantó su rastreador para buscar señales de poder de pelea existentes intensificando su interés en las mayores. Con un sonido encontró su encomienda y sin perder más tiempo se enfiló hacia su destino.

_... _

Sorprendida por las respuestas del astuto pequeño niño, la joven del cabello azul desvió su mirada para participar en la conversación de sus amigos

\- Gohan, lo que tienes en tu sombrero es una esfera del Dragón?- Preguntó mirando sospechosa a su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

-Así es – contestó este sin denotar la intención de la pregunta – Es la de 4 estrellas, es un recuerdo de mi abuelito, me puse a buscarla para dársela, también encontré la d estrellas-

\- Cada vez que veo una esferas, siento nostalgia por la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón- suspiró expectante mirando hacia el horizonte. Recordaba todas esas aventuras con un cariño y emoción únicos. Por un instante pensó en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para pedir su absurdo deseo, irónicamente jamás lo logró, sin embargo todos esos años de su vida tenían más valor que cualquier deseo que hubiese podido pedir. Sonriendo para sí misma interrumpió sus pensamientos sintiendo a Gokú tensarse.

-¿¡QUE!.. Que es eso!?- flaqueó alarmado el joven congelando el aire del momento

\- ¿Qué sucede?- se asustó el viejo maestro

\- Siento un poder … hay algo que viene volando hacia acá- soltó defensivamente colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La inesperada sensación de un mal presentimiento lo abatía sin remedio. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Al instante, del cielo, una figura pequeña se dejó caer frente a la tropa de aliados. Levantando el ceño les sonrió con una seguridad fehaciente. Su cola ondeaba desafiante frente a ellos, lo miraron incrédulos por un momento. Su atuendo era una extraña armadura azul y blanca de materiales desconocidos, notorios musculos, estatura baja y cabello en punta en contra de la gravedad.

Mirándoles detenidamente con las negras pupilas se detuvo al identificar al objetivo de su búsqueda.

\- Por fin te encuentro Kakarotto- habló con el alivio de una recompensa añorada en su voz.

\- ¿Eh? Ka..karotto…¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Gokú en un soplo agresivo- ¿De qué hablas?-

\- Dime Kakarotto que sucedió en este planeta- le soltó con genuino interés - Tu deber era acabar con los habitantes de este planeta- continuó el invasor. Sin comprender una palabra de lo sucedido, los testigos de ese acercamiento temblaron al escuchar la última aseveración, sin perder el tiempo Krilin se armó de valor y se enfrentó al joven misterioso.

–¿Quién eres tu? – intervino molesto haciendo un ademán de desprecio en sus movimientos

\- Kakarotto incluso has olvidado tu identidad- musitó silencioso bajando la mirada con una sonrisita. Sus planes tendrían ahora una complicación de mayor seriedad.

– No vuelvas a llamarme asi!- amenazó el sorprendido muchacho – Mi nombre es Gokú-

Al notar la evidente confusión, el joven invasor cruzó los brazos dispuesto a proporcionar información relevante para iniciar su interacción.

–No entiendo los motivos por los que tu aparente amnesia sucedió– reveló tranquilamente- Sin embargo, es mí deber informarte, que no perteneces a la raza de seres con los que has formado alianza-

Al escuchar su sentencia, los incrédulos presentes daban vistazos de estupefacción a su viejo conocido y al misterioso joven que se plantaba ante ellos. Las palabras de ese individuo eran realmente apabullantes, su develación contenía una aprensión de duda implícita para todos los oyentes. Sin prestarles atención continuó con su explicación intentando sonar del modo más neutral posible.

– Seguramente, a lo largo de tu vida en este planeta, notaste que tu fuerza no correspondía a los estándares conocidos de la especie con la que convives– instó a su principal oyente a recapacitar – del mismo modo tu fisionomía no tiene las mismas estructuras y formas de los seres que te rodean-

Pese que no fuera un parecido notorio sus características generales delataban que las palabras del recién llegado una posibilidad no muy remota. La evidencia de su apéndice fluctuante era la innegable prueba de su afirmación. Con trémulo el viejo maestro Roshi decidió hacer uso de la palabra

– Hace mucho tiempo– inició con sosiego- Tu abuelo Gohan me habló de un niño que encontró un objeto extraño en lo más profundo del valle, al acercarse había una cápsula con un bebé con cola- hizo una breve pausa intentando recordar- mencionó que al principio el pequeño era sumamente agresivo, sin embargo un accidente le ocurrió al caer de un precipicio y se golpeó la cabeza- se detuvo un momento para contemplar el semblante de duda en su joven discípulo – el pequeño sobrevivió por sus altos poderes de pelea, más a partir de ese momento, se volvió un niño bueno- explicó finalmente.

– Lamento informarte que no naciste en este planeta– con una sonrisa interrumpió el joven enigmático, suspiró conteniendo su asombro al encontrarse repitiendo las mismas palabras que el mismo escuchó tiempo atrás – Perteneces, al igual que yo, a la raza _Saiyajin_ – terminó frunciendo el ceño mientras le miraba con atención.

Mientras los demás escuchaban atónitos, Gokú sentía en su cuerpo una emoción correr frenética como nunca antes hubiera sentido, una sensación de abandono y completa ansiedad apoderándose de su pensamiento. Solo lo podía definir como miedo, miedo a descubrir un destino que hubiese preferido continuar ignorando.

– Nuestro planeta natal era conocido como Vegeta-sei– le miró sin emoción alguna – _Los Saiyajin_ somos una de las razas guerreas con mayor fuerza en el universo.

– No es verdad– cortó furioso Krillin el discurso – Si fuera verdad ¿Que tendría que hacer Gokú en este planeta? – cerrando sus puños apuntó al invasor dejando ver sus intenciones de pelea

–Tú fuiste mandado a exterminar las formas de vida dominantes existentes y poder vender este planeta al mejor postor– las facciones del joven recorrieron el ambiente en el que se encontraba, sin duda le parecía un lugar de una belleza singular, no le extrañaba que hubiese sido intentado adquirirlo– debido al bajo nivel de energía que poseen estas especies– continuó desinteresado– se designó enviar un infante para cumplir con esa tarea– bajando el rostro se encogió de hombros con solemnidad.

Describir el modo de vida de su planeta natal le parecía en demasía una conversación difícil de llevar, el mismo se fastidiaba por la deshonra transigida de la historia de su raza, denigrados a vivir como simples piratas interplanetarios, peones de una fuerza mayor que desintegró el futuro de sus líneas de supervivencia.

– Me ha sorprendido que ni siquiera la presencia del satélite natural de este planeta ha contribuido a que pudieras ejecutar tu tarea asignada– confesó distraído entre risas mientras proseguía contemplando el ambiente circundante

– Que tiene que ver la luna con todo esto– preguntó la mujer presente

– La _luna_ , como ustedes le denominan– pausó – incrementa los niveles de energía de nuestra raza, desatando la destrucción de la que somos capaces en su máximo poder, el poder del Ozaaru– prestando su interés al otro joven, levantó su mano enguantada llevándola a su rostro al notar la falta del apéndice necesario para llevar a cabo la transformación de la que hablaba. – Ahora entiendo– absorto contempló a su congénere – Perdiste tu cola para impedirlo–

No tardando en comprender la historia oculta bajo esas palabras, el semblante de Gokú se oscureció al recordar el pasado envuelto tras el misterio de la muerte de su abuelo Gohan. Intentando no considerar la posibilidad latente descargó su ira frente al otro supuesto afín de su raza

–Callate! – Gritó furioso – No me interesa lo que digas que soy, mi nombre es Gokú y soy un terrícola–

Con la creciente tensión apoderándose de la mirada de todos los presentes, el pequeño Gohan corrió al lado de su padre buscando auxilio en su regazo. El rápido movimiento del infante despertó la curiosidad del otro saiyano que no había advertido su presencia.

– Ese pequeño– le señaló– es … tu .? – reparó incrédulo en los hechos observados

– No te le acerques– Amenazó gokú con fiereza en el tono.

Enseguida del intercambio Bulma se apresuró a abrazar al pequeño niño en una reacción sobreprotectora, intentando defenderle de lo que fuera que estuviese pensando aquel extraño sujeto.

– Es increíble que esto sea posible – expresó el saiyano con asombro, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Contemplando esta reacción, los testigos de la escena denotaron que había algo extraño en la postura del forastero, algo que no parecía tener un fin oscuro. El joven, esperando obtener una mejor visión del párvulo, se posicionó en cuclillas adelantando su rostro para intentar hacer contacto visual con la criatura.

–Tienes… un cachorro– profirió con sincera alegría – ¿Cómo es esto posible? – continuó en inesperado desconcierto esperando recibir una respuesta del joven de cabello alborotado.

– No entiendo tu sorpresa– confesó Goku– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

–¿Dónde está su madre? – Emocionado preguntó una vez más el extranjero – ¿Hay una saiyajin contigo? – sin contener su ilusión, se incorporó y miró hacia todos los sitios en su campo visual esperando encontrar con ansiedad la respuesta a sus esperanzas.

– No– contestó sin ápice de emoción la mujer presente– su madre es humana, no conocemos más miembros de la raza a la que dices pertenecer.

Con un advertido estupor, el saiyano más pequeño se dirigió a ella, le observó de pies a cabeza intentando comprender la información recibida.

–¿Tu eres su madre?- sugirió – ¿Cómo pudiste darle un cachorro a Kakaroto sin morir con ese cuerpo tan escuálido? – espetó en un tono de preocupación disimulado, no había dudas de que si era verdad lo que le había afirmado, esta raza tenía una compatibilidad reproductiva única a lo largo de los sistemas conocidos por él.

Ante la afirmación los presentes no pudieron contener la risa al observar a Bulma arder en rabia por todos los insultos implicados

– ¡Yo no soy su madre, pequeño idiota! – le gritó furiosa con un rubor que se extendía por toda su cara a causa de lo que implicaba dicha sospecha – y ¿A qué te refieres con cuerpo escuálido, enano creído? Soy una de las mujeres más hermosas de la tierra!- Gruñó sin contemplación.

– Calma Bulma– le sostuvo Krillin del brazo – No es prudente hacer enojar al saiyain– le aconsejó en voz baja, a lo que el invasor respondió con una risa extraña detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

– Ahora veo– contuvo su aliento – encontraste la paz en este planeta– cruzó los brazos en evidente conformidad – En verdad me alegra que así haya sucedido, por ello supongo que me será más fácil transmitirte los planes que tengo para asegurar la paz de tu nuevo planeta y otros mundos.

Repentinamente con un cambio de humor, Gokú poso sus ojos interesado en el emisor de esas palabras. Pausó calmadamente su vista en sus ojos intentando exhortarle a hablar.

– ¿Quién eres y a que has venido? – con una mayor amabilidad continuó la conversación con el saiyano menor.

– He venido a pedirte ayuda, solo contigo tendremos oportunidad de erradicar la mayor amenaza conocida en la galaxia– explicó apresurado escurriendo un tono de esperanza en su voz – Mi nombre es _Tarble_.


	2. Chapter 2

–––––––––––––––-Capitulo II––––––––––––––-

 **Una amenaza en el horizonte**

Un ambiente estrepitoso y lleno de vida se figuraba en la capital portuaria de lo que habría sido antes una vasta ciudad, convertida en el eco de la devastación vivida hace mucho tiempo. La lluvia de un tormentoso día negro se colaba con intensidad entre las grietas de los muros aun en pie, bajo sus pies se hallaba el último remanente del sitio. Por los lares desfilaban interminables seres variados en vestimentas roídas intercambiando materiales en un comercio primitivo, múltiples lenguas rebosaban el ambiente y los charcos decoraban con el sonido de todos los transeúntes que los pisaban.

En la tormenta, bajo la sombra de un enorme atrio del antiguo templo, se encontraba esperando una figura sombría escuchando la lluvia estrellarse en el suelo. Su inmóvil estampa adquiría miradas furtivas y temerosas de los comerciantes que susurraban intranquilos.

– ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – preguntó desviando uno de sus ojos un humanoide que semejaba un batracio famélico.

– Está esperando transporte– Le contestó el hombre tras el mostrador mientras apilaba herramientas de diferentes tamaños – Según parece, requiere a ver a Phagra –

El flacucho anuroide le contempló pensativo. Observó su vehículo oxidado y regreso la vista al comerciante.

–Alguien de los muchachos le ha acordado trato? – pregunto llevando sus dedos al mostrador

– Al parecer nadie se ha animado – le contestó – sabes lo que se dice de ese lugar, además, ese sujeto no tiene pinta de tener buenas intenciones–

– Todos ustedes son unos supersticiosos ignorantes–

– Tal vez, deberías preguntarle tu– le soltó molesto por la ofensa el vendedor – después de todo sabemos que ofreció una buena cantidad por el favor y tus vicios te han dejado muchas deudas– abanicó su nariz olfateándole y guardando la mercancía recién ofrecida.

Subiendo su rostro y dando un semblante de reproche, el hombre se alejó dirigiéndose a su vehículo. Observó de nuevo al extranjero y ya fuera por su intoxicación aun latente o fanfarronería desplegada, decidió acercarse. Flaqueando acercó su transporte, un rústico ciclomotor volátil.

– ¡Oye! – Llamó la atención del hombre – Me llegaron rumores de que estas buscando a Phraga – dijo en voz baja al tener la atención del sujeto – si es verdad que tienes suficiente para pagarlo, yo te puedo llevar.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre bajó los escalones con elegancia y se colocó a un lado del anfibio, extendió su mano dejándole al alcance una bolsa con la cantidad ofrecida. El batracio sonrió al ver el contenido y el sujeto subió con brusquedad al segundo asiento detrás.

– Perfecto– musitó – Espero que no se vaya a caer– se burló y arrancó a toda velocidad entre la gente.

––––––––––––…––––––––––––-

– ¿Si de verdad eres un extraterrestre como es que hablas nuestro idioma? – Bulma rompió el silencio después de la explicación detallada que el joven saiyajin les dio de sus circunstancias

–Transmití un programa de lenguajes del planeta en mi sueño criogénico–

– ¿Cómo es que te enteraste que Gokú estaba en este planeta?– Preguntó sorprendida frunciendo el ceño mientras parpadeaba sus largas pestañas y sorbía un poco de te.

El ahora revelado extraterrestre le devolvió un gesto incómodo y pasó su vista entre todos los presentes que ahora le escuchaban atentos. Habiendo averiguado que no se trataba de un ser maligno, decidieron interrogarle con mayor calma dentro de la casa del maestro. A la conversación se había sumado un pequeño cerdo parlante que recién se enteraba de lo ocurrido al llegar.

– Lo pude obtener de los archivos recuperados por los nuestros– contestó en un tono cansado. Ciertamente esperaba responder muchas dudas, sin embargo no contaba con que sería una comitiva entera quien le ejecutaría el interrogatorio. Entrelazó sus dedos intentando permanecer calmado, aún pese a su naturaleza pacífica, estas criaturas parecían tomarse su tiempo para desperdiciar, más de lo que le hubiese agradado.

–¿Por que debe ser Gokú y no pides ayuda a otros saiyajin?- le cuestionó con más recelo que curiosidad en su voz la mujer de cabello azul

– Porque nuestro planeta fue destruido por un fenómeno natural hace mucho tiempo– contestó para asombro de todos los oyentes – quedamos pocos saiyajines sobrevivientes a esa catástrofe, no tengo a quien más recurrir – Su tristeza por un momento contagió a los miembros del grupo

– No puedo creer todo lo que dices – se estiró el cerdo de la camisa verde, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y continuó– es simplemente demasiado para mis oídos, ¿un emperador intergaláctico? ¿Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio?¿Mundos destruidos? _¡Leyendas de los Dioses!_ Si me preguntan, suena como un ultraje de alguna mala película– se burló mirando de reojo a sus amigos.

– Oolong, no te expreses así– le reprendió Krillin – después de todo nos ha dado algunas pruebas de lo que afirma– cedió la razón a Tarble – sin embargo, no sé qué podemos hacer ante esta situación, no deberíamos interferir en algo que no supone una amenaza directa a nuestro mundo– Buscó el apoyo del resto de los presentes

– **Es… una amenaza a este mundo** – intensificó el tono de réplica el Joven Saiyano – No estoy pidiendo que interfieran los terrícolas, sólo necesito la ayuda de Kakarotto para nuestro bando, les he explicado ya, la leyenda habla de un saiyano quien derrotará a los demonios del hielo– se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el sofá donde se sentaba. Cerró los ojos buscando los últimos indicios de paciencia en lo más profundo de su ser, al parecer estos seres primitivos eran más exasperantes de lo que pensó. Le parecía risible que no entendieran la magnitud de la gravedad de caer presas de la codicia de un ser, con tanto poder, que podría someter todo el sistema solar donde se encontraban en un parpadeo, en particular le molestaban las interrupciones del cerdo impertinente.

– Calmémonos muchachos– incitó Gokú al ver que los ánimos se encendían – si lo que dice Tarble es verdad, nada me gustaría más que poder ayudar a derrotar a un tipo con esa tremenda fuerza – El brillo de su mirada destello con esos viejos aires de batalla.

– Gokú– intervino Bulma reclamándole atención – Tu eres uno de los guardianes de la tierra ahora, aunque lo que dice este chico es alarmante, no puedes irte en una encrucijada a través del universo y dejar la tierra a merced de las amenazas que de una u otra forma, siempre aparecen – suspiró– No olvidemos que aún existe Piccolo en algún lugar aguardando su venganza – levantó su mano intentando hacer entrar en razón a los que la escuchaban

– ¡No pueden anteponer los intereses de un solo planeta frente a la necesidad de todos los demás mundos! – Receló el saiyano más joven con rabia latente – Sus patéticos temores están interfiriendo con el bienestar de miles de vidas que son subyugadas cada día mientras ese maldito continúe con vida! – Cerró los puños con frustración en la voz, de pronto viniéndole a la mente su propia historia de terror vivida.

– Tienes razón– Desde la ventana de la casa todos voltearon sobresaltados a observar al viejo maestro contemplar la playa. Prosiguiendo en su característico tono de sabíduria dijo – Gokú debe ir a ayudarles, tarde o temprano esa amenaza puede llegar a la tierra y ese villano debe enfrentar la justicia que merece, debemos proporcionar toda la ayuda que corresponde a nuestro mundo por un bien común.

– QUE?! – contestó Bulma furiosa ante el razonamiento del maestro– ¡Esto es una locura! – chilló en tono chocante – Ni siquiera figuramos en los registros de su imperio! No vale la pena arriesgarse por algo que no sabemos a la larga si ocurrirá de cierto ¡No puedes dejarnos a merced de Piccolo!-

Todos quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros, si bien sus temores eran fundamentados, la repentina culpa de buscar solo el beneficio propio, también era una situación agravante.

– Realmente eres una mujer egoísta– saliendo de su trance, Tarble abrió los ojos para enfrentarla – Debes decirme de una vez cuál es tu decisión Kakaroto ¿Te unirás a nuestra resistencia o dimites? – Se levantó intentando no perder más tiempo. Sabía que debía encontrar su salida rápidamente de ese planeta antes de poder ser rastreado por el imperio.

– Pues, hasta ahora, yo quiero… – Gokú se dirigió al joven con una serenidad increíble, pausó mientras lo observaban nerviosos – …. Saber si puedes llamarme Gokú ¡No me agrada eso de Kakarotto! – rió dándole una mirada amistosa.

– ¡Ay!... ¡Sigues siendo un tonto! – Le contestó Bulma hastiada. El resto de los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de reproche ante su evidente falta de seriedad en todas las situaciones potencialmente peligrosas.

– Gokú, creo que este muchacho tiene razón – Meditó en voz alta Krillin – Esta amenaza puede llegar aquí en algún momento inesperado, es mejor actuar antes de que sea una posibilidad.

– Lo sé– Dijo seriamente el saiyano mas alto – Aunque sigan existiendo peligros aquí, no podemos dejar el destino a la suerte– Accedió asintiendo frente a la expresión gustosa de Tarble quien se levantó de su asiento emocionado.

– Excelente! – Exclamó aliviado – debemos encontrar un medio para salir de este planeta lo antes posible, la _Coalición_ espera noticias nuestras– Tomó el extraño comunicador que jugaba entre sus manos en un ademán que indicaba que enviaría un mensaje.

– ¡Espera! – Interrumpió Bulma – ¿Medio para salir del planeta? ¿Te refieres a una nave espacial?

– Claramente – contestó aburrido de tener que obviar cada cosa que decía.

Bulma se soltó a reír por un instante, lo que descontroló el ánimo de los presentes comprendiendo el motivo de su burla.

– ¿Quieres decir que tu nave no puede llevarlos a ambos? – preguntó altanera mirándole con superioridad. Al notar su sorpresa la chica se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con el molesto extraterreste. Lo miró de frente y se cruzó de brazos – Lamento informarte que en este planeta no existe la tecnología para realizar ese tipo de travesía – arqueó una ceja haciendo una mueca de risa despectiva – me parece que tendrás que irte solo o quedarte varado el resto de tu vida en este lugar.

El asombro y la ansiedad se apoderaron de Tarble, de cierta medida no contaba con el hecho de que se encontraría sumergido en un mundo tan poco avanzado, la sorpresa de la noticia lo noqueó sin remedio, no tenía un plan alterno para poder salir del planeta y ciertamente la coalición no podría auxiliarle sin poner en riesgo la identidad del planeta donde se encontraba. Era conocido que existían muchos espías que podrían poner en riesgo la misión.

En un arranque de completa frustración se tiró de sopetón al sillón donde se encontraba, llevó sus manos a su cabeza tensando el cuerpo intentando pensar con toda su concentración en una solución. Bulma al observar su estado de derrota se sintió oprimida por un sentimiento fugaz de culpa. Sin embargo había probado su punto y no deseaba perder la protección de su amigo para su mundo.

– Bulma – Le llamó Krillin – Tu eres uno de los genios tecnológicos más grandes de este planeta – intentó hacer contacto visual con la chica – si hay alguien que puede hacer algo al respecto eres tú.

Tarble salió de su trance para mirarla con la necesidad de ayuda aflorando en todo su ser. Esperaba poder hacerla entrar en razón.– Bulma ¿Cierto? – dijo en el tono de voz más suave que pudo expedir, se sentó mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida y prosiguió a hacer su última declaración iniciando el relato de su historia. – Sé que te debes preguntar porque tengo esta insistencia en obtener su ayuda, pero créeme cuando te digo que es la última esperanza que nos queda– sus ojos se llenaron de un vacío inexplicable como si estuviese rememorando un terrible secreto.

– Hace unos años– continuó cruzando sus brazos – me encontraba en un planeta lejos de aquí, su nombre era Tech-Tech, era un planeta pacífico, sus habitantes eran una raza inteligente con pocos poderes de pelea. Cuando llegué al planeta mi entrada coincidió con una lluvia de meteoros, lo que hizo que mi aterrizaje tuviera complicaciones y pasara desapercibido. Mi soporte de hibernación se dañó, entré en un estado de criogenia interminable y pase muchos años sin ser descubierto. Fue hasta que estos seres me encontraron que me regresaron a la vida, debido al tiempo que pasé en latencia, mis funciones cerebrales se dañaron, no podía recordar mi misión y los Tech-Techies restauraron mi cuerpo y accedieron a darme una vida digna a pesar de la amenaza que suponía para ellos. Aprendí mucho de su cultura e incluso llegué a sentirme aceptado y parte de ellos. Incluso llegué a relacionarme con una de las nativas del planeta, _Gure_ y se volvió mi esposa – una tímida y tierna sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

– ¿Y dónde está ella? ¿La dejaste en la base de tus aliados?— La mujer curiosa le interrogó

El aura del joven se oscureció, cerró sus ojos y los abrió para mirar fijamente a la joven frente a él.

– No– secamente contestó – Cuando activaron mi nave de nuevo para hacer pruebas, activaron el dispositivo de rastreo, eso llevó a los hombres del perverso tirano _Freezer_ directo a mi hogar, no lo supimos hasta que era tarde, llegaron dispuestos a recuperarme y disponer del planeta para integrarlo – Su lamento invadió a todos los presentes quienes sin tener que recurrir a más información comprendieron el destino de dicho lugar– Traté de detenerlos, arriesgué la vida para proteger mi mundo y mi hogar – apretó los dientes cayendo presa del recuerdo que le invadía, la sombra de la tortura diaria que le asaltaba cuando pensaba en los peores momentos de su vida – Pero ellos eran más fuertes, rápidos, _más letales_. Se burlaron de mis intentos, de mi poca fuerza y desesperación. Reclamaron el planeta a nombre del Imperio Cold y me tomaron preso para regresarme a su armada. Destruyeron todo lo que amé… incluyéndola _a ella_ – Sus ojos oscilaron intentando contener su sentir que le traicionaba con hacerse presente. No pudiendo continuar llevó su cabeza al frente posándola entre sus hombros caídos en signo de derrota.

Como si hubiese barrido los pensamientos de la audiencia cual huracán, el temblor del dolor del joven les sacudió las fibras más sensibles de sus cuerpos. Toda la amargura de su voz se coló en sus subconscientes lo que únicamente hizo que se sintieran empatizados con la causa de su lucha de una manera más ferviente.

Bulma se acercó sin hacer más ruido y bajando en cuclillas hasta el chico, le tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia ella.

– Tarble– le contestó con una clara intención sonriéndole para dar ánimos – Te ayudaremos.

– ¡Así es! – Gritó entusiasmado Gokú– No pierdas la esperanza, encontraremos el modo –

– Yo también iré! – asintió Krillin emocionado de pronto envalentonado por los ánimos que surgían del relato del joven – ¡No permitiré que Gokú se lleve todo el mérito esta vez! – Todos sonrieron al unísono.

– Papá– Le llamó el pequeño Gohan que se encontraba tomando una siesta en el otro lado de la habitación – Que sucede? – Preguntó ante el alboroto tallando sus ojos con su pequeña mano.

– Sucede que eligió de amigos a un montón de locos vengadores – moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro Oolong soltó en desaprobación – Ni hablar, habrá que sobrevivir a otra aventura.

_..._

Había pasado un enorme lapso de tiempo, atravesaban un pantano sin fin con ramas entramadas de diferentes estados de grosor. El estado de podredumbre de muchos llenaba el aire helado de un tufo rancio y las charcas embotadas contenían un líquido turbio que desprendía vapores extraños. Abriéndose camino entre todos los objetos que pasaban velozmente, el vehículo parecía zumbar en cada salto que daba anticipándose a todos los obstáculos de frente.

Pese a que perdía el balance con poca frecuencia el piloto se sorprendía de que su pasajero misterioso no se inmutaba de ningún movimiento, la inexpresión de sus facciones empezaba a causarle miedo. Había algo siniestro en el modo en el que sus ojos se distraían con el paisaje rodeándole. Si bien, no tenía un acceso directo a su rostro, cada vez que espiaba sobre su hombro podía notar que no se trataba de un hombre común.

– Llegaremos en un instante – advirtió a su acompañante que permanecía de brazos cruzados bajo su capa sin decir una palabra. El hombre solo pronunció una mueca de desagrado intensificando su ceño. Los ojos obscuros radiaban un aspecto fiero.

El lánguido conductor regresó a sus asuntos aliviado de poder ver en la distancia su lugar de destino.

De un saltó detuvo su vehículo indicando con el rostro que estaban en el sitio acordado. El extranjero descendió con rapidez sin hacer un solo esfuerzo. Armándose de valor el batracio se dirigió hacia el intentando tomar ventaja de su suerte.

– Sabe, el viaje ha sido largo– continuo observando el perfil del hombre misterioso – ¿Consideró adecuado el servicio? confesó ventajosamente realizando una mueca en petición de propina.

Acto seguido el hombre volteó su persona hacia él y levantó la palma de su mano que iniciaba un destello de luz apuntando la descarga.

El batració sorprendido miró el incidente y sin mirar atrás saltó con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo mientras veía desaparecer en polvo lo que hubiese sido su transporte en una explosión súbita. Inhalando bocanadas de aire grito y se sumergió en el agua alejándose, con toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

El hombre ladeó su capa y caminó con pasos cortos hasta estar en la puerta del sitio que buscaba. Observó a su alrededor y sin ver testigos aparentes, ingresó en lo que parecía una choza abandonada donde un sutil fuego se vislumbraba al fondo. La humedad del ambiente le calaba el pensamiento, abstraído de lo que encontraría ahí esperó de pie.

– Sabía que me encontrarías, oscuro _maestro de energía_ – la voz rancia de una mujer al fondo de la choza, declaró desolada – demos paso a lo que vienes a hacer.

El visitante permaneció de pie sin moverse, como un fantasma lúgubre que se resguardaba en silencio.

– Lo que buscas existe, pero si quieres que te indique como obtenerlo, debes ofrecerme un pago a cambio– sin titubear le indicó a la sombra impasible.

– Si en verdad sabes quién soy, sabes que no hago tratos con seres insignificantes– Le contestó soberbio con su gruesa voz amenazante– Tu pago será tu vida unos segundos más, si me dices lo que quiero– con una risa malévola le devolvió la respuesta.

– Eres poderoso– le contestó la anciana azulada, su cabello blanco y sus ojos amarillos se demostraban demacrados, más sin un ápice de miedo – pero he tenido siempre la muerte de mi lado, no tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme–

– ¡Habla de una vez anciana!– soltó aburrido mirándola desafiante – Acabaré contigo ahora si me haces perder más tiempo en este muladar abandonado.

– Siempre predije que este día llegaría– acercó su silla al cuerpo del extraño – te ayudare en todo lo que pidas si das tu palabra de que no eliminarás _Quadrivum_ , puesto que aún es sagrado– Sus ojos lo miraban y recorrían su peligroso aspecto esperando encontrar un poco de comprensión en sus facciones. El extraño se deshizo de su capa revelándose. Ataviado en una armadura negra, un hombre de baja estatura pero un semblante imponente, su mirada terriblemente fiera, acorde a su talante oscuro que se erguía con gruesas cejas y negro cabello flameante.

– Hnn– Fue toda la respuesta obtenida.

– Necesito que acerques tu mano– le indico levantando la propia – solo de ese modo puedo decirte lo que necesitas

Accediendo acercó su mano que ella tomó indicándole asirla a ella de modo inverso. Al hacer esto el aura de la anciana se elevó en una ráfaga de aire. Petrificando su mirada en la de él, prosiguió a terminar el trato.

– Vida eterna– le aclaró– el corazón del antiguo mundo en decadencia de los valientes guerreros del dragón esmeralda, su magia logrará tu cometido, cuando llegues ahí te toparás con el _destino_ –

El visitante, con una sonrisa triunfante que no pudo disipar, levantó la quijada con todo el aire de hegemonía que el orgullo le daba. Su mueca dejaba ver sus caninos regodearse con las palabras de la mujer.

– Tu alma está condenada, Príncipe negro– Abriendo sus ojos de pronto le interrumpió la anciana con una mueca que igualaba la suya – En verdad, _por obtener lo que esperas, pero el precio te será muy duro de pagar_ –

– ¿Qué te es tan hilarante maldita? – Gruñó feroz espantando el vértice en la mueca de la vieja. Sin despegar sus brillantes ojos negros de ella, prestó atención a sus palabras.

– Nunca encontrarás paz– la vieja le sonrió– tus manos están bañadas en sangre inocente– le maldijo

– La paz es para los débiles– su voz áspera le advirtió burlándose – Confío en mi absoluta fuerza– cerró sus puños arqueando la ceja – Nací para ser el amo de este mundo–

– Pero te importará– Se deshizo del agarre del príncipe y le apunto señalando – Escúcha bien, que en el futuro cuestionarás tus actos, _tu felicidad se escurrirá entre tus dedos_ como arena seca, _toda tu_ _sangre se rebelará_ a ti y encontrarás tu fin _en los ojos de tu tormento._ Tu maldición será tu estandarte y tu orgullo decidirá por ti–

En una rabia ciega por la incomprensión y osadía profesada por la anciana soltó una mirada feral de desprecio contra ella.

– Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento – Dijo pausadamente mientras salía con paso veloz colocando su capa.

– Ahora me espera el fin…estoy lista– susurró para si la mujer, mientras vislumbraba un rayo de luz acercarse hacia ella, al vistazo, mientras todo lo que conocía se consumía en un abrazador olvido, dijo dedicando su última sonrisa: – _Tu única felicidad, se volverá tu castigo_ –

Avanzando hacia el tremor del alba, después de contemplar el agujero oscuro donde se encontraba el pantano, volaba hacia un valle desolado donde descendió hasta encontrar su nave, con un código ingreso las palabras claves para su escuadrón.

"Está hecho" envió el mensaje, acto seguido recibió la comunicación de su subordinado

"¿Que prosigue Vegeta?" Mordiendo su labio inferior vaciló el enviar la contestación. Su principal aprendizaje en la vida siempre fue desconfiar de todo aquel que no fuese el mismo. Tiró el rastreador dentro de su nave y la cerró bruscamente.

– Antes, tengo una pequeña purga que realizar… no quiero testigos – dijo fascinado por la idea y soltó una odiosa risa – _Nunca me pidió nada para "los pobladores" de su querido mundo_ – y voló de regreso a la ciudad.

_..._

Los ahora aliados de Tarble se dirigían en pos de la búsqueda de su nave, Bulma había concedido el realizar una réplica de mayor escala para desplegar una nave adecuada donde pudiesen ingresar sus amigos. El pequeño Saiyano indicó el sitio y después de hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio en el aire por el artefacto esférico llegaron hasta casa de la famosa heredera de la _Corporación Capsula_.

– Querida, este mecanismo me es completamente desconocido – Relató el Dr. Briefs mientras auscultaba con sus pequeños lentes la capsula espacial – No puedo identificar los elementos que componen este extraño material – Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el metal anormal del que se encontraba compuesto el módulo.

– No importa papá– Le contestó malcriada la chica de cabello azul– Podemos intentar hacer aleaciones con materiales de la tierra, después de todo podemos sintetizar compuestos que tengan estructuras similares en caso de no existir– alegre se vanaglorió de su capacidad de creación, si había algo que Bulma Briefs poseía con orgullo era el acceso a una ilimitada cantidad de ideas, brillantes y todo el dinero para lograr conjuntar sus planes – Mi ingenio no conoce límites –

– No te intimides Tarble– Le dijo por lo bajo Krillin – generalmente no es _tan_ presumida–

– Ya te escuche enano! – En un mohín le contestó ofendida – No te preocupes Tarble, no por nada soy la mente más brillante de este mundo, estas en buenas manos – coqueta le guiñó un ojo, a lo que el saiyajin solo pudo sonrojarse – Por cierto, puedes quedarte aquí, mientras mi padre y yo trabajamos en este proyecto, supongo que no tienes donde vivir.

– Esa es una excelente idea! – la señora Briefs se acercó sosteniendo vasos con limonada – este jovencito se ve muy agradable, será un placer tenerlo con nosotros! Les traje un poco de… –

–¡Gracias! – arrojandose hacia los vasos Gokú los tomó y bebió todo casi al mismo tiempo que los sujetaba – ¡ya tenía muchísima sed! – se limpió con su antebrazo felizmente

– Tu siempre eres un abusivo – krillin le gruñó aun con la mano extendida esperando la oferta expirada

– ¿Tenían sed? – les preguntó

– NO – sarcástico, se cruzó de brazos Oolong – Sabemos que contigo cerca nunca alcanza nada.

Pausando la breve sonrisa todos viraron al denotar el pálido semblante de Tarble

– Maldicion! – Gritó asustado mientras sostenía incrédulo su _scouter_ en las manos – ¡No pueden saberlo!

– ¿De que hablas? – inquirió Gokú – ¿Saber que?

– El imperio sabe mi ubicación–

_..._

Mientras se elevaba en el cielo en su cápsula, contemplaba las gigantescas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue uno de los planetas icónicos en la historia de las antiguas mitologías, hoy reducido a cenizas, por el ataque de guerras interplanetarias y es esta ocasión, por su mano. Pese a que no le agradaba la idea de destruir monumentos de importancia histórica, el riesgo de conservarlo era mayor. No podía dejar cabos sueltos en su ascensión al poder.

Del otro lado del comunicador Nappa intentaba darle importantes noticias

– Vegeta, mas vale que regreses pronto– le advirtió – se dice que Freezer estará de visita en la sección y no podemos cubrir tu escape más tiempo, además… –Dudó un momento –… Tarble murió en un escape fallido.– prefirió mentir intentando salvar su pellejo, sabía que lo haría responsable de la huida.

– Ya veo– contestó casi a media voz, le alteraba tener que lidiar con las preocupaciones menores de sus compañeros incompetentes – Eso ya no tiene importancia…. Sabía que ese imbécil moriría tarde o temprano– soltó impertérrito – Ahora solo importa que tengo la información que buscamos, la estúpida anciana creyó que no entendería su clave – jugueteó los dedos abriendo y cerrando su palma enguantada – Busca la carta galáctica G30005, darémos un paseo largo.

Recargó su costado sobre el acojinado asiento donde viajaba, antes de inducir su hibernación pensó en el infortunio revelado por la mujer, quizá había previsto su final a manos de freezer y serían sus propios congéneres quienes le traicionarían entregándolo. De cierta medida, el último acertijo le intrigaba y aunado a la supuesta muerte de Tarble, dejaba mucho que pensar. No podía saber a ciencia cierta si debía considerar eso como un aviso o un acto de intimidación por parte de la irreverente anciana.

– Son estupideces– se convenció sonriendo con plena seguridad –una kaioshin expulsada de la gracia de sus creencias, diría lo que fuera por arrastrar a su miseria a todo ser superior a ella– contempló el abismo espacial frente a sus ojos – bien, no volverá a sufrir en aislamiento– bufó con una ácida risilla.

_..._

Con torpeza deslizaba el rastreador como si intentara sacarle la respuesta de golpe. El sudor frío recorría su cien.

– No pudo salir mal, no puede ser–

– Por favor Tarble dinos que está ocurriendo– Con mayor tranquilidad Krillin se le acercó posando la palma sobre su hombro.

– ¡Cómo es posible! – Bulma le gritó acercándose a su rostro – Tu dijiste que era imposible que te localizaran! – Mirandolo de frente lo enfrentó cara a cara

– No lo sé– se enimismó nervioso – debe tener un sistema de apoyo del que no estaba consiente.

– En que tiempo darán con este lugar? – Preguntó Krillin – Debemos estar preparados en caso de que lo peor pueda ocurrir

– No lo sé con seguridad – admitió temblando la voz – si tienen mi ubicación en este momento enviarán al escuadrón más cercano–

– Entonces debemos estar preparados– rugió Gokú en un aire de batalla.

– Debemos avisar a los demás – insistió Krillin.

– Un momento– Les detuvo Bulma – Quien te proporcionó esa información debe poder darte esos detalles también ¿No? –

– Me han alertado nuestros espías– procedió a explicar aún con ansiedad en su voz –Enviarán una misión de recuperación de desertores de cualquier sitio y no poseemos toda la información de la unidad de comando– detuvo su vista en el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

– Y serán fuertes? – Interrumpió Gokú preguntando con inocencia

– Sí, es seguro que enviarán recursos superiores a mí en unidades de pelea – suscitó el joven apretando los dientes, sus peores temores comenzaban a aflorar una vez más.

– ¿Cómo puedes medir las unidades de batalla? – preguntó Bulma curiosa.

– Son las unidades de energía para aplicar fuerza en una técnica de pelea–

– Ahora entiendo – dijo Gokú– es el poder del _Ki_ –

– Supongo que estamos hablando del mismo término– concluyó el saiyano más joven – Los ancianos de otros mundos los llamaban _maestros de la energía_ porque pocas criaturas de todas las existentes del universo llegan a tener control sobre su propio _Ki_ y pueden utilizarlo como una herramienta de combate–

– ¿Cómo puedes determinar las unidades en un número específico?- Preguntó Bulma una vez mas

– A ciencia cierta, no lo sé, pero utilizo mi Scouter para determinar las unidades de mi oponente…– Dicho esto extendió sobre la mano de la chica el rastreador, como si hubiese sido adiestrada en el uso del aparato con anterioridad, presionó el botón adecuado apuntando a Krillin y soltó una cifra incomprensible

– 177– tradujo las escrituras el chico de pelo en punta– No es muy impresionante – admitió

– ¡Oye! – se quejó Krillin avergonzado

Bulma apuntó a Gokú

– 924– Casi podrías vencer a algunos de los hombres de Freezer, le comentó sonriendo con ligera arrogancia

– ¿Y cuál es tu poder? muchacho presuntuoso – con los ojos semi-cerrados y la ceja empinada le preguntó Oolong

–Poseo 1500 Unidades de batalla – soltó airoso.

–Si dices que tú no puedes vencerlo…. Entonces estamos en problemas – con una mueca de terror, Bulma prorrumpió.

– Yo no lo veo así– El saiyano mayor intentó confortar a sus compañeros – Esto solo es una oportunidad para poder superar nuestros niveles. Debemos reunir todas las herramientas posibles y entrenar más duro… _todos los recursos_ – susurró para sí, concentrándose un momento en un vacío aparente llamó – ¡Kinton! – su vieja nube amiga apareció en un instante sosteniéndolo y se levantó por los aires virando la vista hacia las montañas.

– ¡Papá! – Gritó con temor el niño aferrándose al pantalón blanco de la Sra. Briefs

– Cuiden un momento a Gohan, regresaré más tarde por él – les solicitó mientras se alejaba lentamente.

– ¿Gokú a dónde vas? – Le gritó Krillin

– A buscar la mejor opción que tenemos–

Al anochecer todos los amigos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del complejo de la Corporación Capsula. Al sitio habían llegado los antiguos peleadores defensores de la Tierra en batallas anteriores. Sentado junto a Bulma le tomaba de la mano uno de sus amigos más antiguos, y pareja de una larga relación, el guerrero del desierto de la larga cabellera.

– Esta situación suena más allá de lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora– pensó Yamcha en voz alta frente a sus amigos

– No permitiré que esos bandidos espaciales perturben la paz de la Tierra– En un extremo del salón con los brazos sostenidos, el tríclope Ten shin Han aportó a la conversación.

– Pues no veo que ustedes puedan hacer mucho al respecto – Se burló Oolong desde la comodidad de su asiento mordisqueando un pastel

– ¡Por lo menos ellos lo intentan! – Chilló el pequeño gato flotante – ¡Tu solo serías útil si se peleara con niveles de pereza! –

– Yo me considero el ser con mayor prudencia en esta habitación! – le sonrió de lado – o por lo menos el único que sobrevivirá–

Mientras las burlas y reclamos volaban de un lado al otro en la habitación Bulma miró de reojo a su extraño huésped. Ciertamente había un aire de misterio y una sensación de que aún callaba un gran número de cosas, quizá algunas de ellas demasiado difíciles de revelar. La joven denotó su pacífica estampa, un aire de melancolía en sus ojos que seguían en silencio los rastros de la conversación absurda de sus amigos. Le parecía extraño, que siendo prácticamente de su misma estatura, fuera por mucho el ser más poderoso presente en su sala. No cabían dudas, que no debía volver a juzgar un libro por su cubierta.

– A todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentra Gokú?- Preguntó Yamcha

– No lo sabemos– el pequeño monje le contestó – No es que siempre nos haga partícipes de sus decisiones – relajó una sonrisa – Por ahora solo podemos confiar en que debe tener un plan–

_..._

Pasando las montañas bajo la fría luz de la luna llena, permanecían dos figuras flotando, inmóviles entre las ráfagas de aire

– Tus ruegos solo sirven para demorar la hora de tu muerte–

– Sé que no es algo que sea fácil de aceptar, a mí mismo me costó asimilarlo– con un semblante serio Gokú le respondió – Por ahora solo nos queda dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, solo de ese modo podremos asegurar continuar con vida para seguir nuestra pelea en el mañana–

– No veo porque habría de importarme el destino de tu gente– Con crudeza le señaló el hombre de mayor altura

– Tu sabes que es imposible que tu o yo podamos vencer sin la ayuda del otro– insistió el joven saiyano – te pido ser el hombre más grande entre nosotros, por el bien del único mundo que conocemos– la insistencia en las palabras del joven dejaron entrever la gravedad de la situación.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, decidió mirar de frente a su antiguo contrincante.

– No quiero que te confundas, esta alianza es temporal hasta deshacernos de la amenaza– le destinó una mirada desafiante – Después de ello continuaré con mi plan original.

– Lo sé– asintió Gokú conforme al entender, sin duda había mucho de su antiguo rival, que todavía dejaría mucho para admirar en tiempos futuros. Intuía que este sería un paso decisivo para la adhesión de ese valioso elemento a los guardianes de la tierra.

– Estaré esperando tu señal – contestó alejándose a toda velocidad

– Te lo agradezco... Piccolo– Le observó alejarse con una nueva sensación de respeto por ese pequeño acto de heroísmo.

Espero les haya agradado la continuación :)

Un saludo a los estimados lectores y una gran disculpa por la demora en subir el resto del contenido, atravesé por un periodo muy difícil de mi vida personal, un familiar después de un proceso largo de sanación finalmente se dió por vencido y falleció, después del temblor otros perdieron sus casas y fue realmente dificil, estuvimos muy deprimidos y con muchos problemas, no tenía inspiración ni ánimos, les ofrezco una sincera disculpa :( y espero que ahora pueda actualizar mas a menudo, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo listo ya! sus comentarios me han ayudado a distraerme en este mundo tan divertido que es el fandom de los fics, muchas gracias por todo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

–––––––––––––––-Capitulo III––––––––––––––-

Sombras del pasado

 _Todas las tropas desfilaban en un arreglo extraordinario de orden y disciplina. Las diferentes estaturas ubicadas en un arreglo espectacular que hacía que cada guerrero luciera imponente ante ese despliegue marcial de actividades. Por encima, frente al balcón tributario, el Rey se erguía orgulloso ante el paisaje de las mejores unidades de batalla de su planeta._

 _Por lo bajo, apenas unos pocos centímetros sobre su rodilla, un cachorro ondeaba su pequeña colita y dedicaba una risa breve de lado, sumando su prematura apariencia feroz a la contemplación que su padre otorgaba a sus súbditos. Pesé a los aún tiernos ángulos de su rostro, su ceño característico precedía siempre a su efigie._

– _Tu debes llevar en alto el orgullo de tu raza, hijo mío– como si fuese un credo no ostensible, le clavó en el alma al pequeño que asentía con fascinación – aquí tienes a los guerreros más fuertes de nuestro universo y algún día tú los comandarás –_

 _El anhelo se coló hasta sus huesos quedándose adentrado en cada pensamiento que surcaría su mente por el resto de su vida…_

Al golpe despertó, descendiendo en la rampa de aterrizaje. Afuera le esperaban ya dos seres de aspecto reptilezco pequeña figura que le extendían un saludo junto con bitácoras holográficas para llenar.

– Señor Vegeta– Le saludó con un ademán el que aparentaba más edad de ambos – Su solicitud para ver a Lord Freezer fue aprobada, se requiere se presente en el recinto E2 para presentar su avance en las misiones y su petición –

El soberbio saiyano caminó sin detenerse con paso seguro, hacia el fondo de los largos pasillos simplistas que componían el diseño de la base espacial. La atmósfera de aspecto frío e impersonal se hermanaba a la perfección con la actitud despótica e inclemente que todos los _Soldados de Élite_ mantenían entre sí.

Se paró un instante volteando ligeramente hacia el ser que le seguía por detrás en incansables recomendaciones que odiaba escuchar como parte de la rutina de llegada.

– ¿Dónde está mi escuadrón? – dijo en concisión.

– Emm.. – titubeó el ser temeroso, ciertamente la fama del soldado frente a él no causaba, para menos, el medir cautelosamente cada palabra – disculpe, tengo entendido que se encuentran en la plataforma roja –

Vegeta solo gruñó y se alejó rápidamente del sitio para alcanzar a sus subordinados, como usualmente hacían en su ausencia, perdían demasiado el tiempo para su gusto. Si no fuese porque se trataba de los últimos miembros de su raza, ya los habría asesinado hace mucho.

Entró por la puerta lateral que se deslizo en un silbido, parecía ser un salón dedicado a cada peldaño del placer carnal de un ser con mínimo conocimiento. Los excesos se denotaban en cada rincón envuelto en aromas pesados y en los ojos complacidos de toda la clientela, desde gustos exigentes hasta los niveles más bajos. El empedrado de rocas extrañas tenía restos de diferentes tipos de líquidos, algunos podrían ser sangre, otros alcohol… otros orina. Las diferentes criaturas de géneros femeninos caminaban descalzas y en atisbos de ropas dirigiendo sonrisas a los soldados entretenidos. En las divisiones superiores se escuchaban las risotadas de los generales y comandantes que se entretenían en el espectáculo más exclusivo fuera del alcance de la vista. El impaciente saiyajin se abría camino violentamente, algunas miradas se detenían en su paso, murmurando, pese al mosaico de públicos de diferentes razas, todos coincidían al darle el mismo gesto. Molestia.

Buscando entre los alcoholizados miembros de la armada, todos se movían a su paso, incluyendo las mujeres que le lanzaban expresiones de temor, avanzó frunciendo el ceño hasta notar un muro de musculo que le era familiar, levantarse haciendo un fastidioso aquelarre para las diferentes féminas que constituían la colección ridícula de servidoras del lugar.

– ¡Bájate de ahí! – Intentaba jalar de uno de sus brazos a la bailarina el melenudo saiyajin – ¡Quiero ver cuántos de esos hoyos me pueden servir! Se inclinaba lascivo en la barra aullando como un loco.

– Siempre tan suntuoso Raditz –

El aludido congeló su risa sintiendo el frio recorrer su espina dorsal de arriba a abajo. Volteó como si estuviese vislumbrando un fantasma a tiempo que el otro gigante que le acompañaba derramó su trago para eternizarse en seriedad solemne.

– Vegeta – masculló Raditz– No esperábamos que llegaras tan pronto… si hu.. – lo cortó de un puñetazo el saiyajin más pequeño. Inmediatamente levantó su trasero del suelo y tocó su mejilla enrojecida de dolor.

– Ustedes avergüenzan los estándares de nuestra raza – les ladró con vilipendio– ¿Dónde están las comisiones que les asigné? Ordené claramente que todo estuviera listo a mi regreso–

– Todo está listo– en casi un grito contestó Nappa nervioso – tenemos todo arreglado para iniciar la búsqueda de esas esferas… –

Acto seguido sus ojos veían su cráneo atravesar los muros del sitio a toda velocidad. El desastre levantó a la pequeña muchedumbre que se apartó para no ser aplastada con gritos secos. Poniéndose en pie con dificultad Nappa ganó conciencia y se recargó en el muro destruido, un zumbido se posó en su oreja y Vegeta apareció justo a un lado.

–Eres un imbécil Nappa– le farfulló salvaje – ¡Guarda silencio!, tu estupidez puede costarnos todo–

Nappa balbuceó una respuesta, pero se contuvo asintiendo ligeramente y saliendo del lugar. Raditz le siguió abandonando su trago. Vegeta los observó salir para después volver el rostro a los soldados en silencio observándole.

– ¿Que están mirando insectos?... la función terminó –

Saliendo del sitio, todos retomaron sus actividades como si no hubiese ocurrido el incidente.

_..._

– Lord Freezer– se inclinó un joven alto de piel verdosa que con sus estéticos ojos ambarinos le sonreía.

Bajando de la rampa de su nave personal un sequito de soldados le hacía reverencia a cada lado del recinto de bienvenida. Su insignificante estatura era inversamente proporcional al terror que infundía en cada ser que conocía de su existencia.

– No esperaba que llegara el día de hoy – se reunió detrás de su escolta su joven mano derecha

– Y aún así me has sorprendido con este elegante comité de bienvenida – El lagarto le contestó con un tono de arrogancia – Por favor Zarbon, sé que puedes mentir mejor – movió los ojos para observarlo.

El soldado permaneció en silencio solo mirándole sin saber que podría responder sin que fuese un agravante en contra del tirano.

– Pero me agrada que te antecedas a mis acciones– se encogió de hombros el tirano – por lo menos en cuanto a las atenciones de etiqueta – le soltó ameno mirándolo de reojo al tiempo que sus sirvientes le abrían las compuertas de un amplio salón rodeado de consolas y técnicos que caminaban de un lado a otro. Al introducirse todos le saludaron con una reverencia deteniendo sus acciones.

Un sirviente le ofreció una bandeja con lo que parecían ser delicados cristales con un liquido marmoleado rojo. Freezer extendió su mano y probó un sorbo

– Esto no está suficientemente frío– replicó en tono soez. Acto seguido viró sus rojos ojos sobre el hombrecillo que intentaba disculparse con todos los modos que venían a su mente. Soltando una chispa de su mirada el hombre desapareció de su lado en una explosión inmediata. Todos quedaron en silencio y retomaron sus actividades un segundo después.

– Espero un mejor desempeño en su próxima oportunidad Zarbon – inculpó a su soldado

– Lo siento Lord Freezer, no volverá a ocurrir – se hizo paso entre los escombros para seguir a su amo. Doblaron hacia una cámara aislada del resto de los trabajadores en el área y se dispuso a sentarse en lo que parecía su cámara personal.

– Ubicuidad – susurró al sentarse – que significa esa palabra para ti Zarbon?

– No estoy seguro a que se refiere su alteza– carraspeo el soldado intentando no errar su respuesta

– He pasado una eternidad siendo uno de los seres más temidos de esta galaxia – jugó con los dispositivos colocados al lado de su sitio – sin embargo, nunca he disfrutado de poseer una importancia que realmente merezca el poder que poseo– apretó los dientes mirando el vacío a través de las ventanas del recinto.

Zarbón se limitó a escucharle sin interrumpir

– Todos esos mundos a mi disposición, solo el designio de la suerte – llevó su mano a su barbilla contemplando las estrellas visibles en el exterior – he de esperar la muerte de mi padre para poder acceder al poder absoluto y eso es humillante –

– No hemos desistido de su encomienda Mi Lord– intentó consolar su lucha interna.

– Eso no parece tener principio o fin, ya empiezo a pensar que en verdad sólo son historias patéticas de ingenuos – si había algo que caracterizaba su persona, era la falta de paciencia, en todos sus años de purgas sin éxito habían extinto su esperanza en desentrañar ese secreto codiciado.

– No tenemos noticias de nuestros espías que indiquen que su hermano ha tenido éxito– continuó el soldado

– Lo sé, ahora entiendo que si en verdad quiero asumir mi papel… – pausó levemente para dar un suspiro – tendré que asesinarlo yo mismo–

– Quizá sea prudente esperar hasta que el emperador Cold de un veredicto – se atrevió a hablar arrepintiéndose al instante que lo soltó, quizá había sido muy apresurado

– A que te refieres Zarbon – despertó su interés de pronto

– Es sabido, que usted Mi Lord es el predilecto de la asamblea para adquirir el trono– se explicó – después de todo, su política de ampliación ha sido la más beneficiosa para el imperio – con una sonrisa de orgullo buscó la aprobación en los ojos del temible dictador.

– Es verdad – se levantó se su asiento para acercarse al ventanal – pero hay algo que ustedes las criaturas insignificantes no entienden del todo – se detuvo para mirar de frente a su soldado notando sus facciones en un gesto de confusión – No importa cuánto extienda mi dominio si al final existe alguien más poderoso que pueda arrancármelo. Cooler es un pobre bárbaro sin conocimiento político, es verdad, pero desafortunadamente para mí y _para el_ … aun es más poderoso que yo–

– Si usted tiene el apoyo de su padre no veo como pueda no servir a su causa–

En un gruñido de inconformidad el tirano le dirigió una fría mirada, Zarbon solo bajó los ojos esperando ser perdonado por su insolencia.

– Ustedes no razonan nada – susurró – Esto solo es un juego. _El poder lo es todo_ –

El sonido del vacío reinó por unos instantes en la totalidad de la cámara. Intentando ganar tiempo a su favor, después de unos minutos el soldado se atrevió a hablar extendiendo un dispositivo que colocó a un lado del lagarto.

– Mi Lord, hay otros asuntos que requieren su atención– en tono sumiso apartó su vista haciéndose a un lado.

– Siempre los hay – arrebató con desgana la lista. Se detuvo con especial interés en uno de sus pendientes.

– Tengo toda mi estancia ocupada, ¡Todo un imperio que dirigir! … –– paró ante lo absurdo del caso – pero me sorprende la tozudez de mi viejo experimento – sonrió divertido–…una audiencia con Vegeta, _deleite_ –

_..._

– Nunca adivinarás donde esta Goku – Bulma empacaba con flojera un par de trajes de combate

– Pues espero que sea un lugar que nos ayude a tener ventaja – ataba unas cintas de sus dogi de entrenamiento para acomodarlos para el viaje, una vez más se había metido en los problemas de sus amigos, todo parecía más simple cuando vivía en el desierto y las amenazas contra su planeta eran inexistentes.

– Si haces algo por mi tal vez te lo diga – le sonrió coquetamente levantándose de su lugar – vamos a ese lugar tan bonito que te mencioné ayer– emocionada le pidió infantilmente.

– Será después, tenemos que llegar al templo de Kamisama antes de que anochezca – Yamcha levantó sus cosas listo para partir – será un duro entrenamiento –

– Está bien – acercó el resto de sus cosas a su mano – Les deseo suerte – se acercó a besar su mejilla.

– No te preocupes, venceremos, siempre es así – Guiñó un ojo mientras se retiraba – Cuida mucho a Puar por mí – levanto la mano despidiéndose

– Ustedes dos se han vuelto la pareja más aburrida de la tierra – Oolong pasaba por ahí engullendo una rosquilla en su mano

– ¡Cállate! – Le gruñó – no somos aburridos… somos… muy estables – le sermoneó retirándose del lugar, aunque muy en el fondo esa afirmación le afectaba.

_..._

Caminaban por los pasillos sosteniendo diferentes dispositivos alargados en las manos, Nappa y Raditz posicionados a cada lado de su líder quien ni siquiera debía abrir los ojos para recorrer los caminos que toda su vida transitó en su perpetuo encierro. El ser una criatura inclinada a los hábitos le había conferido una ventaja en conservar la poca cordura de la que se aferraba en busca de su propósito. Solo vivía para ver cumplido ese sueño. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Colocó los brazos por detrás deteniéndose frente a la puerta del salón E2. Como un azote el escuchar la puerta deslizarse le asaltaron los recuerdos, de la primera vez que se encontró ahí. Había pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo no pasaba un día de su vida sin arrepentirse de su completa ingenuidad.

– _Adelante, pequeño príncipe– la voz sedosa de Zarbon le recibió con satisfacción_

 _Al fondo se encontraba, en un trono flotando, el lagarto más temido de la galaxia conocida, retenía su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano, entretenido por la pequeña forma infantil que se acercaba, custodiado por el enorme soldado que conjeturaba, se trataba de su guardaespaldas_

– _Por fin ha llegado el heredero de Vegeta-Sei – Freezer hizo un ademán para indicar que deseaba se acercase_

– _Saludos, Lord Freezer – La criatura y su acompañante se postraron con elegancia._

– _Soldado – haciendo una mueca de desagrado se dirigió al saiyajin que le acompañaba – Esta es una reunión privada –_

– _Disculpe Lord Freezer, son órdenes del Rey Vegeta – le respondió un alto y esbelto saiyano, su moreno semblante sereno, silencioso y determinado inspiraba respeto incluso a criaturas superiores a el._

 _Freezer guardo sus pensamientos para si, no tenía intención de levantar sospechas antes de concluir su plan._

Adentrándose en el recinto, Vegeta encontró la misma escena de su infancia, sin embargo la compañía era diferente, sumado a la presencia de uno de los oficiales del tirano que mayor repugnancia le ocasionaban.

– Veo que no puedes viajar sin tener esa lastimera mascota junto – habló el príncipe dirigiéndole la mirada al corpulento acompañante rosa.

– ¡Maldito Vegeta! Ese no es modo de dirigirte al gran Freezer– le amenazó con su voz iracunda – ni mucho menos a quien te puede hacer pedazos por tus insolencias –

– Cálmate Dodoria – Le silenció el tirano. Al llegar al frente los tres saiyajines hicieron la reverencia correspondiente y se incorporaron para hablar – Mas te vale… que lo que vayas a decir compense tu falta de respeto – le sonrió al líder saiyajin.

– Lord Freezer – Inició – Terminamos de ejecutar sus órdenes en los planetas del sector KD50. Hago entrega de los planos de planetas habitables en condiciones de venta y adquisición – Entregó los dispositivos mientras Dodoria se los removía con violencia.

– No espero que consideres que cumplir con tus ordenes amerita una felicitación – dirigió sus ojos fríos al rostro inexpresivo del Saiyano joven.

–Solicito permiso de acceder al cuadrante NA207– se apresuró a decir – Hemos indagado en la posibilidad de un mayor número de planetas con alto potencial de aprovechamiento –

Dodoria soltó una carcajada – Me conmueve tanta avidez de cooperar por el imperio – se concentró para intentar vislumbrar alguna doble intención en sus rasgos – ¿Qué es lo que en realidad buscan simios estúpidos? –

El saiyano menor divagó una vez más en la similitud de su primera visita al salón preguntándose si correría la misma suerte.

 _El material reluciente brillaba sobre las redondas facciones del príncipe, su tic de incomodidad era más que notorio para su acompañante, pero confundido con testarudez por los presentes._

– _He sabido que solicitó mi presencia en la base – habló con un tono que simulaba poseer alguien de mayor edad – Mi padre ha accedido porque bajo su tutela puedo explotar de mejor forma mi potencial – Intentó sonar en control de la situación, sabía que había sido llevado como un rehén más, si bien le asustaba el hecho de tener que dejar su hogar, no demostraría señas de debilidad ante nadie._

– _¿Tienes alguna duda sobre tu estancia? – preguntó el terrible lord_

– _No – se cruzó de brazos el pequeño – exijo iniciar con mi entrenamiento de inmediato, no me gusta perder el tiempo – demandó arrogante._

– _Un momento pequeño gusano – le dijo en desprecio Zarbon – Tu no eres aquí quien da las órdenes–_

– _¡No debe amenazar así a su alteza! – murmuró el saiyano mayor intentando colocar detras a su protegido._

 _Sus intenciones fueron frenadas por un gancho al plexo de inmediato cayendo al suelo sin aire. Vegeta, impactado con la velocidad del ataque observó a su antiguo maestro recobrarse y viró furioso hacía el hombre de piel verdosa._

– _Espero que esto sea una lección, aquí los títulos extranjeros no valen nada – le sonrió el lagarto reposando desde su trono – tendrás el mismo trato que mis soldados y si obedeces…quizá decida favorecerte un poco – Hizo una indicación a los guardias de la sala de retirar a los visitantes._

– _Si eres suficientemente inteligente entenderás tu lugar sin problemas – Le indicó Zarbon mostrándole la salida con el dedo – sería una lástima perder la nueva adquisición del gran freezer tan prematuramente –_

 _Vegeta giró sobre sus talones y salió del recinto seguido por un grupo de guardias, en ese momento entendió la magnitud del problema donde se había posicionado al ir, necesitaría de toda su astucia y talento de supervivencia si es que quería salir con vida y ayudar a la independencia de su raza._

– _Alteza – Le susurró el saiyajin acercándose, posicionó su mano en su hombro en un gesto paternal – no debe temer – pausó – la fuerza de la sangre real esta con usted, no les de él gusto de verlo titubear, porque lo intentarán de peores maneras que esta –_

– _Lo se Turmer – fijo sus pequeños ojos negros sobre su maestro, el único ser en ese universo que le conocía y al que respetaba. Debía pensar en un método para lograr conseguir su objetivo, fortalecerse en batalla, encontrar el punto débil del tirano y reclamar el imperio para gloria del nombre de su raza._

– De acuerdo– interrumpió el temido Lord – podrás partir en cuanto tu equipo esté listo–

Guardó silencio intentando no demostrar el pavor que sus palabras le provocaban, había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Acaso sabía algo del plan establecido? ¿Había actuado con demasiada obviedad?. Era imposible que pudiese estar enterado de la información que el poseía. Quizá no era tarde para pensar que realmente habría una traición entre sus mismos congéneres.

– Pero… Lord Freezer..– Protestó Dodoria

– Muy bien majestad – Siseó Nappa haciendo una mueca de burla al corpulento soldado.

El tirano les señaló la salida y de inmediato se retiraron sin decir más.

– Quiero que coloquen dispositivos de rastreo ocultos– dijo observando las puertas relamiendo sus dientes– lo que sea que hayan encontrado no tardarán en revelárnoslo–

Dodoría asintió y viró hacia la salida.

– Oh… lo olvidaba – Freezer le interrumpió – También quiero asignarles una pequeña misión – relamió sus dientes figurando el destino de sus preciados juguetes.

_..._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 3 meses pasaron rápidamente, la espera forjaba los cuerpos y esperanza de todos los guerreros que realizaban sus mejores proezas con la finalidad de prepararse para la llegada de la amenaza que podía tocar las puertas de la tierra en cualquier momento. El equipo de defensores de la tierra había decidido repartirse en diferentes pruebas, Kamisama había accedido a darles entrenamiento en vista de la necesidad en la que se vería sumergida la tierra. Todos se encontraban dispuestos en alma y cuerpo a obtener mayores poderes en el menor tiempo posible para responder el ataque.

En el jardín principal de su mansión, miraba a su huésped realizar diversas posiciones, ataques y katas con una solemnidad absoluta. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a observar los entrenamientos de sus amigos, había algo en la forma de ejecutarlos del saiyajin que le producía admiración. Por un momento recordó la época en la que más feliz fue con Yamcha, poco tiempo atrás, lo observaba dar sus entrenamientos matutinos y hacer movimientos similares, pero la mirada de tormento en los ojos de su nuevo huésped se filtraba en los movimientos que ponía en práctica. Ninguno de sus amigos tuvo el tormento tan grande de ver desaparecer su raza entera y por ello suponía que la obstinación del chico era de cierta forma superior en la precisión de sus movimientos.

– Llevas mucho tiempo usando ese mismo uniforme – se le acercó Bulma en gesto amistoso

– Lo necesito para entrenar adecuadamente– le contestó secando su sudor – el material es resistente a los impactos, sus vestimentas terrícolas no resistirían el nivel de entrenamiento –

– Pero debes descansar y limpiarlo en algún momento – se sentó en el pasto húmedo – si necesitas ayuda yo puedo mostrarte como limpiarlo –

El saiyajin asintió con amabilidad y retomó sus ejercicios a la brevedad

– ¿La extrañas? – Lo interrumpió. Tarble se detuvo intuyendo a quien se refería. Suspiró y dobló el rostro mirando al vacío.

– Cada día –

De pronto su mirada se entristeció, se quedó en pie intentando recordar la última vez que la había visto sonreír. No podía recordarlo, solo le venían a la mente las escenas de la última vez que la vio con vida y eso era aún más perturbador. ¿Por qué la humana le hacía estas preguntas? No entendía su afán de indagar en su pasado.

– ¿Crees… – se detuvo antes de revelar la pregunta de mayor relevancia a sus intereses– …que exista la posibilidad de que envíen a los mismos asesinos? –

El joven guardó silencio, sus facciones posicionadas de manera ilegible. Por unos segundos consideró que era importante revelar esa información frente a su hospedera.

– Si eso llega a ser será casi imposible detenerlos, son terriblemente fuertes– cortó las esperanzas de su oyente – será mejor que planees una ruta y equipo de escape en caso de que suceda lo peor – colocó una mano en su brazo – trata de reunir a todos los que puedan y escapen de aquí –

– Nuestros aliados los detendrán – se apartó segura – hemos atravesado los peores peligros y de una u otra forma siempre hemos podido superarlos – su confianza casi era contagiosa, pero algo en los ojos del chico no parecía impresionarse.

– No les hablé de los hombres que me capturaron y eso fue una imprudencia – contestó tomando asiento e instando a la mujer para acompañarle. Bulma tomó su sitio a un costado dispuesta a escuchar el relato del atormentado saiyajin.

– Cuando el tirano del imperio se enteró de mi existencia – inició calmado – le pareció poético enviar a otros de mi misma raza a darme una lección – se detuvo al observar el desconcierto de la joven – así es – asintió – aún quedan otros tres saiyanos en el universo –

– Ellos son los destructores de tu mundo – inquirió la chica de cabellos azules

– Lo son, me enfrenté a ellos, pero solo sirvió para comprender mi propia insignificancia – suspiró rendido – nada de lo que hice podía detenerlos, destruyeron cada rastro de civilización llevándome como un rehén testigo de sus atrocidades, solo había sangre, fuego, muerte y el eco de sus burlas sobre el dolor de mi gente – profirió en un agudo silencio que prosiguió al sonido de sus dientes rechinar, su vista aún parecía pelear con los fantasmas de ese terrible pasado.

Bulma escuchó atenta a toda la masacre que el joven relataba, describió cada detalle de ese periodo de desesperación como si obtuviera una expiación con cada palabra que le libraba de sus demonios internos, la joven comprendió que la descarga de esa revelación debió haber tomado un largo tiempo en suceder, por lo que se sentía agradecida por poder ser el primer ser que le inspirase confianza.

– Lo lamento – tomó la mano del chico en la suya

– Debemos estar preparados– le sonrió tímidamente dejando sus recuerdos atrás – Uno de ellos tiene menor fuerza a la mía, pero el otro soldado me sobrepasa en demasía, sin mencionar al líder, aunque poco me sobrepasa en altura, es un monstruo con una fuerza inalcanzable, capaz de destruir un planeta con un solo ataque – el eco de su rencor hacia sus verdugos se hacía notar en sus palabras, Bulma permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal afirmación – es un ser arrogante, muy inteligente y sumamente egoísta, si ellos llegan a venir necesitaremos un plan muy bien elaborado si queremos vencerlos –

– Quien pensaría que seres con ese poder aceptarían ser simples subordinados de un tirano – rió nerviosamente en tono casi audible.

– Te equivocas – la interrumpió – ellos también son esclavos – afirmó y continuó al caer en cuenta del desconcierto de la chica – fueron reclutados forzadamente y comparten mi odio al imperio, pero viven de acuerdo a lo único que han conocido a lo largo de sus vidas: violencia y odio – se giró para observar de frente a su acompañante – Sé que también quieren asesinar a Freezer, pero su idea de justicia es reemplazar a un tirano vil por otro –

– Supongo que los odiabas demasiado como para hablarles de tu plan – la chica se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo de antemano que no era la duda más brillante

– Jamás me escucharían – continuó Tarble – y jamás los perdonaría para pelear del mismo lado – frunció la mirada encolerizado bajo el efecto del rencor.

La chica suspiró intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, tenía intención de liberar de esa maldición la atormentada alma del joven que le desgarraba el corazón a través de su melancólica vida.

– Imagino lo que sientes– le consoló – pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo – Bulma intentó disculparse de su evidente falta de tacto – cuando todo esto acabe puedes quedarte aquí en la tierra si es que no tienes un hogar–

– Te lo agradezco, pero me temo que eso no será posible–

– Pero… – tímidamente intento acercarse en señal de apoyo – no tienes a que regresar al espacio, este mundo puede ser tu hogar ahora –

Tarble exhaló moviendo la cabeza, aunque entendía el afán de demostrarle empatía, no quería ser deshonesto con sus futuras pretensiones.

– Cuando termine la batalla, si es que somos victoriosos, debo reclutar a Gokú para el servicio de la C.I – se sentó a su lado para descansar – por acabar con un par de enemigos no significa que tengamos la guerra ganada –

– ¿C.I? – arqueó una ceja

– La asociación de rebeldes contra el imperio – explicó – se autonombraron Coalision Insurrecta–

– Lo entiendo– respondió la chica– pero que pasará cuando todas las batallas contra el imperio se terminen – se acercó regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

– Esa guerra puede durar muchos años Bulma, puede que incluso, no alcancen nuestros ciclos de vida para ver el final de la limpieza del imperio de la OIC– su desesperanza le hacía parecer un niño frágil ante los ojos de la chica de ojos azules.

– Gokú no dejará la tierra atrás – levantó sus brazos para posicionarlos en su nuca y recostarse – él ha hecho una vida aquí, tiene una esposa y un hijo– la certeza en sus palabras hizo dudar al joven.

– Puede traerlos con el, lo haré entrar en razón –

– No Tarble – insistió acercándose para tomar su hombro – su lugar está aquí, este es _su hogar_. Aunque vaya a ayudarles en su cometido el siempre tendrá la intención de regresar, tu puedes decidir marcharte, pero no puedes pedirle que abandone el único mundo por lo que ahora quiere pelear– Si bien sabía que su amigo no se alejaría con tanta facilidad también sabía que su ingenuidad y hambre de batallas, podía colocarlo en desventaja al enfrentarse con alguien que le diera argumentos difíciles de refutar.

– Le dejaré tomar la decisión libremente – accedió – pero temo decir, que solo seré un aliado temporal, puesto que no me quedaré–

Diciendo esto se levantó y en un santiamén retorno a sus actividades

– Por cierto– deteniéndose la miró –gracias, por escucharme– Le sonrió amablemente y se alejó volando.

_..._

– _Ese niño es un monstruo – se sombró en voz alta uno de los técnicos_

 _Los jefes del personal le observaban destruir cada oponente que asignaban con la misma velocidad que atravesaban la puerta. Indudablemente su entrenamiento era duro, pero era conocido por todos que el crío había sido dotado de un increíble poder de modo natural. La selección de los mejores guerreros de su raza, dispuesta en su genética para hacer de él, el mejor espécimen de su generación._

– _Lord Freezer – se dirigió Zarbon– este pequeño animal puede representar un problema si continuamos entrenándole sin restricciones – Intento hacer entrar en razón a su amo de la evidente problemática._

 _Freezer contemplaba silencioso el detalle de la batalla, había sido su idea ingresarlo, ciertamente el potencial de la criatura lo colocaba en una posición ventajosa para formar parte de sus líneas de ataque, sin embargo, los rumores de la leyenda del fin de los Ice-jin a manos de uno de ellos le carcomía en cierta medida. Había determinado adquirir el niño desde el momento de su nacimiento, su propósito era moldearlo, destruir su naturaleza y convertirlo en su fiel sirviente, estaba convencido de que algún día le sería de utilidad y constituiría una buena defensa._

– _Mantén a tus amigos cerca… pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos – Susurró para si._

 _Si había una posibilidad remota de resultar cierta la leyenda, debía actuar ante lo inminente y poner a su disposición el único recurso que tenía, controlarlo. Después de todo, un método eficiente era vigilar su desarrollo, darle poder pero no demasiado y al final, romper su espíritu, para que fueran sus propios límites mentales impuestos, los que se encargaran de frenar sus posibilidades._

 _Dibujó una ligera risa pensando en la genialidad de su plan, mientras no tuviera un motivo para despertar su conciencia, no tendría preocupación, tendría una máquina de matar a su servicio, sin acceso al detonante que le otorgaría la capacidad de superarlo. Después de todo, el miedo y el odio no figuraban parte de la leyenda del que se convertiría en el Super Saiyano._

– _Asígnale una misión difícil– Ordenó al jefe de la sala – y cuando regrese tráiganlo a mí, es hora de empezar su enseñanza –_

Recordaba ese momento con suma claridad. Observo a su trío de simios insubordinados subir a sus naves sin decoro auxiliados por los asistentes de embarque. Sin duda su experimento predilecto ya no era ese niño, había forjado un guerrero completo y sabía que le sería de utilidad, pero empezaba a pensar que quizá no era tan buena idea dejarle tantas libertades, después de todo si algo le había demostrado el príncipe es que era completamente impredecible.

Vegeta colocaba sus guantes mientras veía al tirano desaparecer por el ventanal detrás de él, sabía que algo se traía entre manos más no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad. Estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Acomodando su armadura se dispuso a entrar en su cápsula, una risilla escapó su rostro concentrado, recordó el momento en que escuchó el rumor de lo que Freezer estaba buscando, nunca pensó que fuera él quien al final resolvería el misterio que tantos años le costó al lagarto encontrar. Un triunfo más de su intelecto frente a los pobres diablos de los que se rodeaba. Cerró su nave y dispuso el curso. La victoria estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear su venganza.

_... _

Como relámpagos en el aire, se confundían sus hábiles movimientos bajo la tormenta, la lluvia intensa dificultaba su visión haciendo el nivel de combate más adecuado para intensificar sus fuerzas. Cayendo en direcciones contrarias después de un golpe certero, las dos figuras tomaron un lugar en extremos opuestos del valle donde luchaban.

– No esperaba menos de ti Piccolo– le gritó su oponente limpiando un rastro de sangre de su boca

– No esperes que tenga compasión de tu atraso– se cruzó de brazos el orgulloso personaje verde – tú sigues siendo la misma basura de antes– Se lanzó al ataque embistiéndolo, pero en un desliz lo esquivó, observando su atacante alejarse Gokú intentó cambiar de ángulo pero un codo se anidó de la nada en sus costillas, salió en picada en contra de una montaña resquebrajándola en estruendo.

– Me estas obligando a contenerme, la próxima vez no seré tan amable – descendió flotando frente a las ruinas desechas

El joven de cabello en punta se abrió paso entre los escombros y se posicionó una vez más en ataque. Piccolo tenía una técnica estricta, superior a sus movimientos improvisados, su precisión de ataque le infundía un profundo respeto, algo que no había apreciado en reyertas pasadas.

Le parecía sumamente extraño encontrarse en esa situación, manteniendo lado a lado un entrenamiento con su jurado enemigo, sin embargo algo en ese encuentro lo hacía pensar que no se encontraba mirando más a un rival, sino que, al igual que ocurría con todos sus antiguos amigos, estaba también forjando el lazo de un futuro aliado de por vida.

_... _

 _En un charco de sangre el olor a metal le despertó, se levantó de inmediato esperando encontrarse de nuevo en la contienda, recordaba el olor entre el humo y los gritos que había proferido de todos los seres que con maestría asesinó ágilmente. Denotó que no se encontraba en el calor de la batalla, alrededor una oscuridad y su cuello se sentía pesado sin razón alguna. Buscó entre lo visible a sus compañeros de purga, pero no encontró más que los ecos de su respiración agitada, en un segundo recordó donde estaba._

– _Tus ordenes eran mantener con vida a los rehenes – El reclamo de una voz chillona lo retaba desde el otro lado donde solo podía vislumbrar sus ojos brillar mientras jugaba con un utensilio extraño – El gran freezer me pidió que te disciplinara por tu falta de discernimiento – el sujeto azotó la punta del látigo contra su costado lo que hizo que se levantara en total rabia mostrando los caninos desafiantes. Al instante fue frenado por una burda cadena que le cortaba la respiración. Por una extraña razón su agarre parecía ser irrompible. La humillación de permanecer encadenado como una bestia le hacía hervir la sangre._

– _Siempre supimos que no podrías adaptarte a seguir órdenes – continuó el maloliente sujeto – considero que Lord freezer desperdicia años entrenando un animal sin entendimiento, pero quien soy yo para juzgar sus caprichos – se encongió de hombros retomando su asiento frente al saiyano._

– _Quisiera ver que tuvieras el valor de "disciplinarme" si no estuviese apresado – le gruñó rechinando los dientes – no esperaba más de un cobarde como tu Kyui–_

– _Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados basura – tiró de lado el asiento – pero aunque no me guste, son órdenes del gran Freezer… nada personal – por su acento podía entenderse que en verdad disfrutaba ser el verdugo encargado de ejecutar la orden._

– _Eso solo es un pretexto para resguardar tu propia insignificancia – Mofándose lo persiguió acentuando la mirada asesina_

– _Cuida tus palabras pobre imbécil – le escupió soberbio – no me sorprendería que acabes del mismo modo que tu inútil maestro –_

 _Vegeta cayó en el terrible recuerdo del incidente al que se refería, gruñó elevando su ki en señal de desafío contra su verdugo rechinando los dientes._

– _Según recuerdo – continuó burlándose desde una esquina – se rumoraba que lloriqueaste como una pobre niñita – soltó una carcajada. Vegeta se incorporó y como una bestia furiosa dio un tirón a las cadenas que le sostenían intentando alcanzar a la fuente de su odio._

 _Kyui contempló un momento al saiyajin de la cabellera flameada, sus intensos ojos furiosos, su cuerpo bañado en sangre, sus ropas roídas y aspecto decadente. Exhaló un sonido y profirió una patada a su rostro en una velocidad incomprensible. Antes de poder bloquearla Vegeta cayó presa de un latigazo más junto a su rostro. Estaba demasiado debilitado para anteceder los movimientos de un oponente._

– _No me rebajaré a caer en tus tretas– se separó de un salto el alienígena púrpura– Informaré a los oficiales que no has entendido tu castigo, quizá te restrinjan otra semana más de raciones – se carcajeo y abrió la puerta para salir del calabozo – No vuelvas a olvidar tu lugar, mono estúpido –_

Tras muchos meses de viaje desde el ultimo planeta visitado, finalmente las maquinas le despertaron de su sueño, sobresaltado abrió los ojos con los ojos llenos de la última escena de su sueño fresca en su inconsciente. Las humillaciones solo servían de motor para ansiar su desesperada lucha por obtener el poder que lo ayudaría a vengar su orgullo, respiraba odio y venganza en cada fibra.

– ¡Nappa, Raditz! – Llamó por el comunicador – ¡Despierten de una buena vez! Prepárense para empezar –

Entraron a la atmosfera del pequeño planeta vetusto, cayendo a una corta distancia de lo que parecía ser una ciudad milenaria, el misticismo se podía observar en las altas torres exuberantes con diseños de metales brillosos adornándoles. Los habitantes se aproximaron a observar el acontecimiento, seres cubiertos por túnicas solemnes con adornos preciosos y de consistencia frágil.

Los saiyanos abrieron sus naves a destiempo para encontrarse frente a frente con los nativos.

– Por favor venerables viajeros – Una voz de entre ellos se hizo paso entre la multitud adivinando lo que sobrevendría – Os suplico que tomen lo que necesiten y partan en paz, no somos rivales para ustedes, nuestra cultura venera la sapiencia, no la violencia–

Los habitantes les abrieron paso inclinándose en signo de sumisión. Nappa fue el primero en adentrarse entre ellos.

– Eso es excelente – musitó – Pero si no los matamos…¿ _Dónde estaría la diversión_? –

Los saiyanos sonrieron en un solo movimiento comenzando la masacre con todo el poder de su destrucción, en el aire se elevaron los gritos y explosiones que poco a poco dejaron un silencio sepulcral.

Tras horas de continua destrucción, el humo de la ciudad destruida se erguía sobre los escombros donde dos saiyanos destruían pequeños relictos de los materiales con disparos de energía aislados. Raditz se abrió paso entre los escombros y se tiró de espaldas para observar el sol en tonos naranjas y rojos.

– Lo que no daría por un trago y una buena hembra– Vociferó con desgana

– ¿Qué hay de la acción de hoy?– Nappa le contestó tomando un lugar a un lado para sentarse

– Estas tareas son demasiado fáciles, todo lo que hacemos es seleccionar planetas insignificantes – Aventó una piedrilla lo más lejos que pudo – Por lo menos podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de destruirlos –

– No creo que a vegeta le agrade escuchar tus sugerencias – se cruzó de brazos el viejo saiyano– además sus tipos de diversión son muy diferentes a los nuestros– De cierta forma le preocupaba la anormalidad en la conducta del saiyano más joven, pero intuía que eso era debido al encierro e ideales bajo los que había sido esclavizado desde temprana edad.

– Estoy seguro que se relajaría si intentara probar todas las delicias que tiene una femina– Raditz deslizó su lengua entre sus dientes recordando sus antiguas proezas amatorias – o por lo menos una sola alguna vez–

–No creo que le interese tanto como a ti– arqueó la ceja el saiyano calvo riendose– … tu eres un degenerado –

– Por lo menos yo no reniego mis instintos – se encogió de hombros ofendido

– Es una gruesa línea entre instintos y enfermedad – con un tono un tanto paternal le corrigió. Aunque no se lo impedía, algunas acciones del joven de la cabellera larga le escandalizaban por la irresponsabilidad con la que se conducía. En más de una ocasión había tenido que zafarlo de problemas para evitar que el príncipe lo asesinara.

– A todo esto que está haciendo Vegeta – como si le leyera el pensamiento Raditz le preguntó– lleva horas en ese… ¿Que rayos es eso? –señaló la edificación de mayor altura

– El templo del conocimiento – Le instruyó – Está buscando la clave para llegar al planeta adecuado – No entendía a la perfección porque había seleccionado ese planeta en particular, pero no le gustaba aparentar ignorancia frente a alguien que consideraba aún más ignorante.

– Podríamos ir a ayudar y salir de este vertedero más rápido – sugirió Raditz rascando su nariz

– No creo que tu pobre cerebro le sirva de ayuda– le espetó con un vistazo de superioridad

– Pues…– Pareció pensativo –Si pones atención… te darás cuenta que… a ti tampoco te lo pidió – terminó sonriéndole mordaz. Nappa solo se limitó a gruñirle e ignorarlo lanzándole una mueca.

Vegeta estudiaba cada uno de los antiguos pergaminos inscritos, si bien ese no era un mundo civilizado era conocido por ser uno de los centros de información más antiguos de la galaxia. Pasaba sin cuidado los papeles desesperado por hallar un indicio que le indicara donde debía iniciar su búsqueda.

De pronto como si hubiese sido conjurado por sus pensamientos apareció entre el desorden un fragmento de lo que buscaba.

– Asi que… un secreto de Namek – Habló en voz alta. Paso sus ojos por la inscripción elevando cada vez más su sonrisa maligna. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía la revelación en sus manos. Salió a toda prisa corriendo por los salones directo hasta sus aliados.

– ¡Suban a sus naves par de inútiles! – Les ordenó sorprendiéndolos – ¡Fijen curso a Namek! –

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Napa preguntó

– Acaso parece que estoy solicitando su aprobación –

– ¿No fue ese planeta víctima de una peste interplanetaria? – Raditz interrumpió – nos ponemos en riesgo al ir– se encogió de hombros entendiendo lo que se aproximaría por esa muestra de rebeldía

Vegeta retornó una mirada feroz y gruñó por lo bajo, intentando figurar como iniciaría el castigo. Un sonido le sacó de su iracundo trance. Levantó su rastreador inquiriendo el origen de dicho sonido para observar la intermitente llamada de emergencia. Inspeccionando la orden dibujó una mueca inconforme.

– Maldición, olvídenlo – del fondo de su garganta se escuchó un gruñido – tenemos que atender una misión urgente en otro planeta –

– Que sucedió? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus subordinados

– Un estúpido desertor que debemos recuperar –

– Buena noticia! – Raditz colisionó su puño en su palma satisfecho – me encantan las cacerías – lamió sus colmillos tomando dirección a su nave. El resto del grupo le imitó.

Una suuuuper disculpa por la tardanza, entré a un nuevo trabajo y no me da tiempo ni de dormir a veces, además no he tenido mucha inspiración para escribir y me costó mucho sacar algo que me gustara jeje espero les guste a ustedes también, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de animo, me he repuesto un poquito del año pasado, mil gracias por seguir leyéndome!. Una disculpa extra por los errores de dedo y las faltas de ortografía que se colaron.


	4. Chapter 4

––––––––––––––––Capitulo IV–––––––––––––-

Batalla de mundos

Has reunido las esferas– Gokú observaba el conjunto de ellas en la mesa de la sala

– Así es– Bulma se sentó a un lado de su posición – debemos estar preparados en caso de que pueda suceder algo peor–

– Chi-chi te dará el resto de ellas– Soltó el bolso para colocarse de pie junto al ventanal de la amplia sala. Contaba impaciente los minutos para poder encarar finalmente al nuevo enemigo que sentía aproximarse

– Por favor– se acercó Bulma tomando su mano– prométeme que volverán –

– Haremos lo posible – Le sonrió con franqueza y retornó su vista al panorama de la ciudad en calma.

Por un momento, el tiempo se congeló en la habitación. Había un presentimiento, algo no estaba bien. A unos instantes de encarar a su enemigo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar a que el hombre frente a ella pudiera remediar la situación, como tantas veces lo hizo. Mirarlo ahí observar el paisaje con una tranquilidad de hierro, encarando el peligro con la sonrisa que siempre daba a cada desafío, en cierto modo era envidiable, aunque temerario. Algo en la inocencia de su amigo le transmitía confianza, aun en las peores situaciones, con solo verlo ahí, sentía la mitad de la batalla ganada. El niño que encontró en las montañas, hoy el hombre en cuyos hombros, las esperanzas de todos descansaban.

Se levantó acercándose a su figura pensativa, sin pensarlo su mano tomó camino hasta su hombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

– Cuídate–

Devolviendo su sonrisa en complicidad, su amigo asintió.

– La base ha detectado actividad ingresando al sistema – Tarble se introdujo en la habitación violentamente – en cuestión de horas estarán aquí –

– Iré por las semillas de ermitaño – Gokú salió dando zancadas para desaparecer en un instante.

Bulma observó a su peculiar huésped tensar la mandíbula, perdiendo la vista detrás de su viejo amigo.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – colocó una mano sobre su hombro fijando sus ojos en él

– No– escapando una negación desentonada intentó recobrar la credibilidad – es solo… no me agrada estar en esta situación de nuevo–

Un momento de silencio después se movió con premura de su sitio original

– Están aquí –

_..._

Una figura se apresuraba sobre el pasillo suspendido sobre abismos oscuros y luminosidad roja, un complejo tecnológico anidado en una hostil atmosfera volcánica, las puertas automáticas abrían al paso siendo el único sonido existente en el lugar, la soledad del recinto recordaba un viejo castillo amoldado en materiales oscuros relucientes en un frio monolito del espacio.

– Mi señor – al final del largo recorrido el hombre se detuvo – hay nuevas órdenes de su padre – como fiel sirviente no se atrevía a levantar el rostro hasta ser requerido.

– Si no fueras tan eficiente cumpliendo órdenes, ya te habría pulverizado hace mucho – delante de él, la figura reptiloide apagó los sistemas holográficos que inspeccionaba silencioso – que noticias tienes Salza –

Incorporándose realizo un respetuoso saludo. El hombre poseía un aspecto altivo, sus ojos brillantes y facciones afiladas en una piel azulada le hacían ver más joven de lo que realmente era, sin embargo su inteligencia le había conferido un lugar especial como el segundo a bordo para la flota de Cooler, lo que era reconocido en todo el imperio además de su fuerza.

– Se llevará a cabo una asamblea y al parecer su hermano no asistirá – denotó la oportunidad implícita

– Ese maldito Freezer – susurró – sus tácticas zalameras le han conferido una gran importancia para mi padre – su mirada perdida en el horizonte inspiraba temor, podía traspirar un odio nítido hacia su hermano que era incluso perceptible para sus testigos – Asistiré – determinó – esta vez la asamblea tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que yo soy el heredero oficial –

Salza permanecía en silencio auscultando los vilipendiosos monólogos de su amo, hacía lo posible por facilitar estrategias a la causa de Cooler, la extensión de su dominio se traducía en mayores beneficios para él, sin embargo la fama y carácter del hijo mayor de King Cold le hacían un gobernante muy inestable y generalmente terminaba saboteando sus propios esfuerzos.

_..._

A lo lejos era posible observar el cielo ennegrecido, el sonido estrepitoso del aire rompiéndose para dar paso a un extraño objeto que descendía sutilmente hasta tocar el suelo. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad permanecían inmóviles ante el espectáculo. El objeto de apariencia triangular parecía no tener bordes y su aspecto plateado perturbaba y admiraba a los presentes a la vez.

– ¿Pero de que se trata esto? – las voces se dejaban resonar entre los curiosos

– ¿Será un experimento de Corporación Capsula? –

Las curiosas miradas fueron sorprendidas cuando una abertura se materializó de pronto dando paso a las figuras misteriosas que descendieron con lentitud.

– ¿Qué clase de mundo primitivo es este? – viraba el rostro en todas direcciones como si no existiera nadie más en ese sitio, era notorio el desdén que ese acto le profesaba a las formas de vida que rodeaban el área curiosos.

– Puede que este sea un buen hallazgo para la colección de Freezer– un segundo tripulante le contestó.

– Pues será mejor comenzar a limpiarlo – le sonrió el primero.

A lo lejos Ten Shin Han observaba las nubes de humo y el olor del asfalto pulverizado, sofocaban el lugar entre los gritos de los sobrevivientes que corrían sin rumbo buscando refugio. El cataclismo se dejaba ver en cada rincón del área siendo irreconocible el paisaje urbano previo al desastre.

– Creo que llegamos tarde – suspiró la apacible voz de Ten al descender en la zona del conflicto – ¡Maldita sea! –cerró los puños desconsolado. Detrás de él, Chaoz entristecido levantaba desalentado uno de los escombros de las edificaciones derrumbadas. El silencio se interrumpió por una leve brisa detrás de ellos.

–¡Yamcha! – saludó Chaoz acercándose. El guerrero de la cicatriz parecía analizar la situación mientras descendía-

Tardamos demasiado en llegar, quizá hubiéramos podido detener esta masacre – Con voz amarga observó en todas direcciones.

– ¿Y se supone que ustedes lo iban a impedir? – se burló una voz detrás de los escombros de los grandes edificios tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

– ¿¡Cómo se atreven a atacar inocentes desarmados!? – Furioso, Ten se aproximó sin disimular la rabia de tales circunstancias.

– ¡Mira esto! – Con las manos en la cintura se carcajeó su adversario – formas de vida inferiores, muchas agallas… pero poco cerebro, nativos – ladeo su dedo en negación, su voz presuntuosa irritó a los contrincantes que ofendidos adquirían su posición de batalla.

– Con gusto les enseñaremos las costumbres nativas para los invasores – les gruñó Yamcha amenazante – Pero antes me gustaría saber sus nombres para saber que poner en sus tumbas – les sonrió arrogante

Se acercó lentamente – te lo diré – su voz chillona emitió – así sabrás quien te asesinó, cuando te pregunten en el infierno donde te mande – pausó observando el resultado de sus palabras – tienen el honor de ser eliminados en el nombre de Lord Freezer, mi nombre es Appule y ese que ves allá es mi compañero Kyui

– Como te gusta perder el tiempo con la basura – el extraño alienígena aludido le interrumpió – ya deja de jugar y apresúrate que debemos encontrar a ese imbécil y largarnos pronto – cruzó los brazos y continuó su camino.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le gritó Yamcha. Al instante su primer contrincante levanto los extraños ojos abultados inclinando su alargado cráneo hacia atrás. Levantó de su cintura el extraño dispositivo al que Tarble llamaba rastreador y apuntó hacia la comitiva de guerreros terrestres.

– Tienes razón – señaló aburrido al registrar los números del aparato– Creo que dejaré que la tripulación se encargue de esto–

Hizo un extraño sonido y al instante una docena de criaturas de diferentes especies apareció, armadas con extrañas máquinas, apuntaron sin titubear sobre la cabeza de los tres adversarios presentes.

– Espero que tengan algo más que eso – Al instante Krillin descendió acompañado del sujeto por el que ese escuadrón se encontraba ahí

– ¡Vaya! Quien decidió aparecer – Appule retomó interés en los terrícolas – nuestro monito decidió dar la cara al fin – dio un par de palmadas en signo de mofa.

– Cuida tus palabras miserable – Tarble le gruño dedicándole una mirada agreste

– Palabras muy fuertes para una persona en tu desventurada posición – Kyui decidió intervenir– sobre todo cuando te has rodeado de seres incluso más débiles que tu –

– Aunque debemos agradecerte– Appule interrumpió – que de no ser por ti, este lugar tan redituable hubiera permanecido incognito – ofertó una mirada placentera a todo su entorno – un paraíso infestado con seres inferiores – aludió al grupo de guerreros cada vez más enfurecidos

Tras una seña del líder de escuadrón los seres que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron una ola de disparos contra el grupo de terrícolas, las risas de los perpetuadores del ataque eran tan sonoras como los daños causados por los _blasters._ Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de tiempo, la nube de polvo dejo ver las figuras inamovibles de los mismos guerreros de los que sus prontas palabras hicieron mofa.

Súbitamente iniciaron el contrataque, moviéndose con total agilidad, solo era posible escuchar el ruido del aire rompiéndose a sus pies, uno tras otro cayeron inconscientes los soldados que les disparaban. Cada uno tomando su parte en la batalla, el desafío terminó antes de que cualquiera de los agresores pudiera notar sus movimientos.

– Será mejor que no nos subestimen – Krillin se levantó arrojando a un inconsciente soldado – Váyanse de este planeta, la próxima vez no seremos tan benévolos–

El ambiente se tensó. Los guerreros terrícolas observaban con total cautela, la postura irresoluta de cuál sería el siguiente paso del enemigo se encontraba en el ambiente.

Rompiendo el silencio las risas aturdían la compostura de las fuerzas terrestres.

– ¿Se enorgullecen de vencer a lo más insignificantes del imperio? – atónito continuaba burlándose enérgicamente el hombre de forma cefalopoide – Espero que den una buena pelea basuras –

– Ya basta de juegos y acaba con ellos de una vez – resoplando aun del previo ataque de risa, Kyui le exhortó

– No tendrás tanta prisa cuando Goku acabe con ustedes– Krillin contestó

– ¿Go..ku? ¿es su arma secreta? – Kyui se recargó aburrido cerca de un pilar

El intercambio se interrumpió por el sonido de la tos ahogada de uno de ellos, las miradas congeladas se encontraron cuando como una pesadilla se revelaba, lo que nadie vió realizarse; Appule atacó aprovechando la distracción y su brazo derecho se encontraba atravesando el pecho lo que parecía un aún más incrédulo Ten.

Sin dar cuenta en lo que sucedía, el resto de las fuerzas terrestres sintieron su sangre congelarse al ver caer de rodillas a su antiguo amigo sin decir palabra alguna. La sangre emanaba lentamente de su cuerpo inconsciente y la figura petrificada de su agresor les devolvía la soberbia risa con la que celebraba su acto a traición.

– ¡Noooo! – Chaoz emitió un grito de rabia sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Yamcha despertó de su transe y al instante se abalanzó sobre su oponente

–¡SOKIDAN! – toda su energía desplegando la intensa impotencia por el acto de barbarie que presenció, dividió la esfera de energía alcanzando en directo a sus oponentes. Lanzó una patada sobre la cabeza del humanoide de menor estatura, este le detuvo tomándole y arrojándole contra Tarble y Krillin que volaban hacia el con sus puños al aire.

Al estrellarse contra los escombros de la base de un enorme edificio hicieron temblar el suelo causando un derrumbe colosal. Retirando sus escombros los tres contrincantes limpiaron sus rostros llenos de polvo. Yamcha se adelantó realizando un contraataque pero en seguida fue detenido por el humanoide lila.

– Saludame a tu amigo en el infierno – Appule le sonrió al oído formando una poderosa energía en la palma contra la espalda de su víctima.

Yamcha sintió su cuerpo caer al tiempo que veía la figura de su atacante deslizarse sobre el suelo destruyendo obstáculos a su paso sin parar, aparentemente sufriendo un daño significativo.

– No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos – Descendió la figura conocida que representaba la confianza de todos, aterrizando a un lado de Yamcha se interpuso entre sus enemigos y sus compañeros.

– ¡Goku! – Krillin se elevó acercándose veloz

El guerrero de la cabellera alborotada le sonrió y extendió la mano a su camarada en el suelo.

– Lamento la tardanza– le ayudó a incorporarse – lo lamento, solo pude conseguir tres – arrojó un pequeño saco a las manos del pequeño monje. En un segundo se acercó al caído Ten otorgándole la semilla que le restauraría.

Ten Shin Han respiraba con dificultad al borde de la muerte. Sin hablar aproximó la curación a su boca y la tomó pudiendo respirar en un instante.

– Gracias – suspiró ayudándole a levantarse su amigo Chaoz. Al notar su victoria vencida, los invasores molestos, decidieron dar fin al círculo interminable de interrupciones.

– No importa si son uno o veinte – Kyui se lanzó contra el recién llegado. Goku lo esquivó por poca distancia sin embargo este hecho fue notado al instante por sus agresores.

– Ese nivel de pelea tan bajo no les ayudará –

– Puede que tengan la ventaja – El guerrero del gi naranja se posicionó en una kata de ataque – pero están por llevarse una sorpresa–

En ese instante el polvo comenzó a levantarse entre sus pies, fisuras brotaban de la tierra mientras se rodeaba de un aura de energía que hacía circular el aire con gran fuerza alrededor de sí mismo. Con un grito, incrementó de manera tremenda su poder inicial activando los rastreadores de los invasores que le contemplaban de cerca

Appule temblaba al haber observado los números en su pantalla enloquecer, lo arrebató de su oreja arrojándolo al suelo. Antes de que cualquiera notara sus movimientos se posicionó detrás del saiyajin atacando una vez más con la misma técnica cobarde. Gokú viró arrojándolo de un solo golpe arrancando el asfalto de una de las avenidas con su adversario. El humanoide se levantó en la carrera y emprendió el vuelo incrustando su puño de nuevo y fallando al ser bloqueado con el antebrazo del saiyano. Giró sobre si, devolviendo un impresionante gancho sobre la cara del cefalopoide.

– ¡No lo entiendo! – Limpió la comisura de su boca y jadeando mientras se alejaba – No debería haber formas de vida con este nivel en este planeta – susurro en un idioma solo entendible por su compañero de misión.

– No es una forma de vida nativa– Kyui apretó los dientes molesto – ese es otro maldito saiyajin –

Appule frenó consternado. La evidencia era improbable, ¿Cómo pudo esconderse todo este tiempo? hacía mucho Freezer había tenido la labor de purgar cada uno de los mundos donde fueron enviados, no eran más que una raza en proceso de ser extinta.

– ¿Qué les ocurre? – Krillin se acercó a Tarble sin comprender el intercambio de palabras entre sus adversarios – ¿Es acaso un plan?

– No – cerró los puños el joven saiyano – acaban de descubrir porque llegué a este planeta … pase lo que pase no podemos dejarlos vivos –

– Lo sé –

– No lo entiendes – desesperado emprendió el vuelo sin consultar su estrategia – ¡Destruyan sus comunicadores o vendrán más de ellos! –

Apenas oyeron el grito todos los guerreros se lanzaron al ataque. Kyui sintió venir el puño de Tarble y le sofocó con la palma extendida arrojándolo al suelo, Krillin detrás logro propinar una patada en su rostro y Yamcha patinó sus piernas sobre las del humanoide casi derribándole. De un salto se liberó para recibir una lluvia de ataques de Ten Shin Han, seguido de la combinación del resto de los adversarios, mirando que su compañero Appule recibía una paliza del saiyajin.

Goku avanzaba sobre él como una fiera en cacería, por más que lo intentaba el humanoide no lograba contener sus ataques resultando en serias heridas que solo le dejaban una opción arriesgada a tomar.

Tarble se adelantó destruyendo el rastreador, observó el terreno y descubrió el otro en el suelo, más, su trayecto fue interrumpido al observar que Kyui respondía todos los movimientos de sus compañeros derribándolos sin esfuerzo y lesionándoles gravemente.

– No sé cómo lograron permanecer escondidos con un saiyajin en este sistema… pero todos correrán el mismo destino – Se burlaba sin tregua sobre los esfuerzos en vano de lograr colocarle un solo golpe. Sabía que debía actuar rápido, pero no podía evitar divertirse a costa de sus víctimas.

-¡Kyui! – Appule pidió refuerzo mientras era acorralado por su adversario

– ¿Cómo puedes pedir auxilio?... escuchaste a esas personas hacer lo mismo y las asesinaste – Ofendido, Goku lo arrojó contra los cimientos de uno de los edificios derrumbados. Al verse virtualmente derrotado, Appule analizó sus opciones viendo como única estrategia la retirada táctica. Salió disparado hacia la nave burlando a su agresor, casi alcanzando la nave de la que había provenido.

– ¿Donde crees que vas? – el azote de un par de manos entrelazadas le sumergió varios metros en la superficie terrestre. Piccolo destruyó su rastreador, reía mientras levantó su mano derecha disparando contra la nave, al instante quedó reducida a cenizas – La fiesta acaba de comenzar –

_..._

Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a cumplir su misión asignada los saiyanos viajaban en silencio, conocían la reputación del planeta donde estaban siendo enviados y lo que implicaría, Vegeta deshaciendo la preocupación de su mente despertó recordando la última vez que tomó esa ruta. Su recuerdo al pasar del tiempo había pasado de ser un doloroso acontecimiento a un tótem de inspiración que se repetía cada vez que se encontraba en duda una lección de supervivencia.

– _Hemos encontrado rastros de civilización en los cuadrantes que nos fueron asignados Mi Lord – el alto saiyajin informó ante la audiencia. Detrás de él, el pequeño príncipe se cruzaba de brazos sin perder detalle de la reunión._

– _Tardaron demasiado inútiles – el obeso ser rosa que el pequeño odiaba le contestó – esa información ya la habíamos obtenido de otro escuadrón hace unas horas – se dirigió al lagarto que aburrido escuchaba el intercambio_

 _El saiyano mayor realizó una mueca y haciendo una reverencia giró para salir del sitio. Su intento fue cortado por le pesada mano de Dodoria quien enterró sus dedos sobre el hombro del guerrero._

– _Tal vez debería hacerte pagar por las demoras que siempre ocasionas – inquirió revolviendo el estómago de su oyente con un enojo inexpresivo_

– _Suéltalo basura – le enfrentó el pequeño comandando_

– _No majestad – intentó frenarle el saiyajin mayor_

– _Vaya, vaya – el tirano obteniendo un preciado cúmulo de información en ese breve acto, se puso en pié – Dodoria parece que has encontrado un punto débil en nuestro pequeño príncipe – bajó de su trono increpando cada musculo del cuerpo de los presentes_

– _La primera lección que aprenderás … los apegos son para los débiles –_

 _Sin que nadie lo esperara tomó por sorpresa al saiyano mayor, estampando su rostro contra una de las paredes del recinto, este se levantó evadiendo temporalmente a su atacante hasta que este le capturó de nuevo incrustándole sin esfuerzo en el suelo. Sintiendo el aire faltarle a sus pulmones se levantó una vez mas cargando un ataque violeta sobre el tirano, sin hacer sonido alguno, freezer se colocó a su espalda e inició un conjunto de golpes tan veloces que no podían ser seguidos por los ojos de los presentes. El maestro saiyajin intentó esquivar a su oponente arrojándose al otro extremo pero un rodillazo le envió de nuevo contra el suelo haciendo añicos el material del mismo, en unos segundos todo el cuarto parecia una violenta zona de guerra._

 _Turmer jadeaba intentando ponerse de pie, Freezer atinó un par de patadas más a su costado mientras lo sostenía con la cola asfixiándolo, su cuerpo no encontraba más fuerza para contratacar al terrible monstruo que no daba tregua a sus últimos respiros de vida. Finalmente su cruel torturador decidió soltarle únicamente para dejarle de rodillas mientras lo levantaba por el cabello dejando su cuerpo arqueado en dolorosa contorsión. Turmer abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la desolada y terrible mirada de su pequeño protegido, haciendo un último esfuerzo se dirigió a el._

– _Príncipe – murmuró entre la evidente desesperación del niño –… sin miedo –_

 _Acto seguido el tirano cortó su garganta en feral mordida. Escupió la sangre a los pies del encolerizado niño que volteaba la vista intentando todo esfuerzo posible para no mostrar la repulsión y odio que el acto le había ocasionado, cerraba los ojos erizando cada pelo de su cuerpo bajo el sonido de la sangre desparramándose del mutilado cuerpo de su maestro._

– _y esto pequeño Vegeta – con la sonrisa más pútrida, el lagarto limpió sus labios – es por lo que nunca debes tener apegos – levantó el cadáver deshaciéndose de él como si fuese un objeto repulsivo – espero hayas entendido la lección –_

 _Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta pasando su mano por el cabello de la criatura quien cerraba los ojos intentando contener toda la ira provocada, toda su nulidad y rabia, todo su rencor y dolor. Calló de rodillas bajo la mirada divertida de Dodoria quien siguió el camino de su amo. No pudo mas que arrastrarse al cadáver del que quizá hubiese sido la única persona de importancia en su vida y lanzando el más devastador suspiro. Juró sobre la sangre de su cuerpo para lo que sería el único motor en su vida, sobrevivir pese a todo y todos hasta lograr cumplir su destino sin miedo, la venganza._

Despertó bajo el sonido del dispositivo de simulación de gravedad, la inducción al sueño había terminado sin embargo todo parecía indicar que algo estaba mal. Pese a su condición natural resistente a las temperaturas más bajas, el ambiente estaba cargado de un electrizante tremor helado, no pudiendo distinguir si se trataba del flujo del recuerdo en sus venas o sus circunstancias actuales abrió desorientado la escotilla de la nave y fijo su vista sobre el sayajin mas corpulento que miraba atónito los alrededores desolados.

Se unió a su escudriño ensimismado en la devastación, alguien debió adelantarse a la misión, pero evidentemente sin respetar ninguno de los objetivos. El planeta estaba inservible y ninguna forma de vida rondaba el lugar.

– ¿Llegamos tarde a la cacería? – Se colocó Raditz detrás del príncipe.

– Esto me huele muy mal – Napa se aproximó rascando su nuca en signo de ansiedad.

– Examinen el área– tomó la palabra con autoridad. En el fondo tenía la misma sospecha que su viejo guardaesaldas, el silencio, el panorama compuesto de cenizas, tenía un aura muy diferente a los planetas conquistados. Un solo desertor no podría haber hecho todo eso. El otro joven se aproximó titubeante.

– Si iban a enviar un batallón nos pudieron ahorrar la molestia – el crujir de los pasos de Raditz ocultaba su nerviosismo. Sus negras esperanzas solo eran igualadas por el color de ese extraño cielo inerte.

– Esto no es obra de Freezer–

Una ráfaga de hielo se infiltró súbita en las grietas del suelo, bajo sus pies el suelo parecía cobrar vida y de la nada se levantó en violento estruendo, sin poder comprender la velocidad de los eventos ambos dieron un poderoso salto hacia atrás en defensa, observando con horror como se materializaba una enorme figura entre los restos de roca. La gigantesca criatura tenía un aspecto imponente, toneladas de musculo prominente bajo un manto negro irregular, su aspecto feroz igualado por el filo de su dentadura que les sonreía diabólicamente.

–¡¿Que rayos es eso?! – Gritó Raditz entre el fuerte ventarrón que brotaba del centro de donde esa criatura emergió.

– ¡Hay que largarse de aqui! –Napa voló hacia ellos perseguido por otro ser de la misma consistencia.

La criatura emitió un bufido de burla y con gran maestría se colocó en su ruta de escape en un segundo.

Vegeta lanzó el primer golpe cargado de energía. Esperó el impacto que nunca llegó. Frente a sus ojos su oponente se desmaterializaba con la misma velocidad que el vapor de su aliento. A la velocidad de sus ojos la criatura regreso a su forma colocando el mismo golpe en su costado. Sintió el puño incrustarse como un hielo humeante sobre su piel, el dolor era insoportable. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba bajo escombros de roca.

– ¡VEGETA! – Escuchaba a lo lejos a su joven compañero llamarle. De golpe se levantó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y observó el caos sobre el ensangrentado cuerpo de su guardaespalda inerte mientras dos de esas poderosas criaturas jugaban con un Raditz casi sin vida. Solo había una oportunidad.

– GALLIK HOOO– Disparó contra sus adversarios, el reflejo de su ataque tomó otro rumbo cuando fue deflectado sin esfuerzo y levantándole del cabello colocó su rostro frente a frente una de esas misteriosas bestias gruñendo un idioma ininteligible. Sus enormes ojos parecían estar compuestos de un fondo de fuego.

Un rayo se vaporizó tras la espalda de la criatura haciéndola virar, lo que profirió una oportunidad de escape, con un golpe seco sobre la mano de su oponente logró tirar de sí mismo y caer al suelo. Raditz sostenía su mano desde el suelo habiendo disparado su última fuente de energía.

Vegeta observó al otro monstruo dirigirse a sus naves y la emergencia brotó en alarma.

– ¡Las capsulas! – gritó a lo que su compañero respondió girando su control a toda velocidad. Los dispositivos se levantaron con rapidez hacia ellos aterrizando cerca de sus posiciones. Los segundos parecían eternos cuando observó a su atacante responder con ira a sus acciones, soltó su poderoso puño contra la espalda del príncipe sumergiéndolo en el suelo sin esfuerzo, el ancho de sus nudillos abarcaba casi la totalidad de la espalda del saiyajin. Sus huesos quebraban como astillas bajo la presión. Expulsó como último recurso toda su energía, su grito de rabia se extendía en todo el paisaje logrando emerger por un instante.

–¡No voy a morir aquí! – Aprovecho en un segundo la ventaja moviéndose y arrojándose con toda su fuerza sobre la capsula. Su visión borrosa pudo distinguir cerrarse la puerta tras de sí y al terrible ser acercarse justo al instante del sello. Sin perder tiempo despegó y observó cómo su nave se deformaba compactando el interior. Cuando parecía perdido, se activó la velocidad interestelar perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

_..._

Alrededor de la batalla, el caos se desataba en todas direcciones, los sobrevivientes al ataque corrían intentando escapar, a su alrededor ya se podían observar los tanques blindados y armamento de soldados terrícolas que planeaban el ataque.

– Las fuerzas armadas se encuentran fortificando los límites de la ahora devastada Capital del Este para permitir el éxodo de los sobrevivientes – una de las reporteras del desastre caminaba entre una multitud de ciudadanos confusos y llenos de polvo del material de los edificios derrumbados. Había heridos en diferentes circunstancias, lo que parecía una evidente zona de guerra.

A través del televisor, el Maestro Roshi analizaba la situación, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que esos seres encontraran al desertor, era imposible que fuera tan sencillo burlar la seguridad de todo un imperio galáctico con solo desactivar un rastreador de naves.

Bulma observaba junto con el maestro y los demás viejos amigos.

– ¡Pero por que no se acercan a la zona de batalla! – Chi-chi impaciente golpeaba la mesita de centro de la sala del maestro. Después de la salida de Goku se había trasladado de inmediato a casa del maestro dejando a su pequeño al cuidado de su abuelo, no quería exponer al crío a una situación de violencia a su tierna edad.

– Pues después de ver como esta ese lugar… parece que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas ya están mordiendo el polvo – en un aire de preocupación Oolong expresó

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Puar le lanzó el vaso que sostenía – Deberías ser más positivo, es nuestro pellejo el que está en juego – flotó hasta el sillón que se encontraba junto al cerdo

–Oolong si no te callas, no tendrás que esperar a que esos asesinos vengan para que mueras – Chi-chi centelleaba fuego en sus pupilas.

– Tal vez deberíamos ir a ese lugar – Bulma expresó su pensamiento en voz alta

– ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! – Al unísono Chi –chi ,Oolong y Puar se levantaron de sus lugares

– No hay modo de que puedan acercarse a ese lugar sin ser dañados- intentó razonar con el grupo – solo así sabremos lo que está ocurriendo –

– No considero que sea necesario – el viejo maestro le interrumpió

–Tal vez podríamos ayudarles! – La siempre bravía esposa de Goku se adelantó

– ¡No sean cobardes! ¡Se trata de nuestros amigos! – exhortó al resto del grupo, en realidad la incertidumbre le producía una ansiedad incontrolable, sobre todo el no contar con información de si su estancia en la tierra aún era segura.

– No se trata de cobardía – aseguró el maestro obteniendo la atención del grupo – puedo sentir aún las energías de todos ellos, no debemos preocuparnos aún, – tranquilizó al resto haciendo una pausa – pero los oponentes con los que pelean son demasiado fuertes, debemos esperar y creer en que puede suceder un milagro –

– Puede saber quién está peleando? – la chica del cabello azul se aproximó

– Pues… – meditó –… siéntate un momento en mis piernas y tendré mejor concentración –

– VIEJO DEGENERADO –

El estruendo de la destrucción podía oírse a varios kilómetros del área del combate. El ambiente tenía muy poca visibilidad debido a todos los escombros levantados. De un momento a otro todos los guerreros se encontraban en una terrible situación, observando entre el dolor de sus heridas como Appule les amenazaba sin temor.

– Estoy cansado de sus juegos – sostenía el cuerpo maltrecho de Krillin por el cuello – si das un paso más namekiano… – apuntó su mano hacia el corazón de su prisionero

– No entiendo tu estúpido idioma – caminando como un león agazapado Piccolo disfrutaba de la escena

– ¡Sueltalo! Sólo estas logrando enfadarme mas – Goku aterrizó aproximándose al temeroso alienígena.

– Saiyano o Namekiano no son rivales para Freezer – les retó –¡Estarán extintos en poco tiempo empezando por ustedes! –

– Goku acábalo – Krillin intentaba liberarse de su agarre. Sorprendiendo a ambos, en un minuto la electricidad del aire comenzó a cargarse de energía sacudiendo a los presentes.

–- Yo terminaré con esto – Piccolo se detuvo llevando un par de dedos a su cien; cargó un ataque de tal intensidad que en un segundo el cielo pareció oscurecer arremolinando gruesas nubes a su alrededor– ¡MAKANKOSAPPO! – sin perder el tiempo, el rayo de luz salido de sus dedos se lanzó contra su oponente.

– ¡PICCOLO NO! – Gokú observó la trayectoria asesina, saltó interponiéndose y recibiendo todo el daño de la potente energía que se disipó sobre su cuerpo como humo

– ¡GOKU! – su viejo amigo gritó al observar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo caer al suelo malherido

– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste imbécil?! – Piccolo cerraba los puños

– Con ese ataque pudiste matar a Krillin – con esfuerzo resollaba sobre el suelo

– ¡Maldito idiota! – descendió junto al herido héroe – ¡Eso no importa! –Insistió encolerizado – ¡lo habrías traído de vuelta con las esferas! –

– ¡¿Que está haciendo Piccolo aquí?! – Yamcha se levantaba con mucha pesadez después de haber recibido ataques del desagradable sujeto purpura, al instante Kyui cayó sobre su espalda colocando un pie sobre su cabeza.

Krillin aprovechó la distracción librándose al instante.

–¡TAIYOKEN! – cegó momentáneamente a su opresor dejando el blanco de Piccolo libre para la batalla.

– Y dime sabandija – caminaba despacio – ¿Qué pensabas hacer después? – la mofa en las palabras de Piccolo denotaban su extrema confianza, podía sentir el miedo en su enemigo. Si bien no superaban su poder por mucho, en conjunto podían ser una preocupación para Appule.

Kyui sepultaba uno a uno a los contrincantes que sin piedad saltaban sobre el en sincronía, su fuerza no tenía punto de comparación y se los hacía ver jugueteando con sus víctimas.

– A este paso acabará con todo lo que queda – Ten limpiaba la sangre de su brazo izquierdo

– Tenemos que atacarlo al mismo tiempo y con todo lo que tenemos – Tarble les gritaba desde los escombros.

– Ya fue suficiente diversión – al tronar los dedos elevó a su víctima por los cielos

–YAMCHA – Ten Shin Han intentó alcanzarle mas fue frenado súbitamente por uno de los puños del terrible alienígena. Yamcha luchaba por librarse de un aro de energía que apareció en un parpadeo sofocandole. La mueca de placer de Kyui intensificaba los niveles de odio del resto de los guerreros.

– ¡Sueltalo! – Tarble se inclinó intentando un ataque sorpresivo en el flanco del enemigo, se lanzó a toda velocidad pero un estruendo interrumpió su movimiento

Una luz intensa cegó los ojos de todos los presentes, el ruido apagado de energía consumiéndose y la onda expansiva tomó desprevenidos a los contrincantes, arrojando ráfagas de aire en todas direcciones.

Piccolo detuvo su pelea al presenciar que frente a ellos que un ataque inverosímil había sido efectuado. Volvieron sus ojos al cielo para observar que el vacío era seguido por el eco de dolor de los que sabían lo que había sucedido

– ¡YAMCHAAA! – Chaoz miraba incrédulo el espacio donde había observado por última vez a su viejo compañero de batallas. Parecía imposible, todos los presentes boquiabiertos resentían el shock de los eventos, donde un segundo atrás ignoraban la magnitud del peligro que esos seres les representaban.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Goku y su rabia eferveció titánica, el primer amigo guerrero en su vida, el solitario lobo del desierto, todos sus recuerdos llegaron desordenados a su memoria, un ataque a traición perpetuado por un cobarde que ni siquiera le concedió una muerte honorable. Su aura de poder comenzó a girar destellando llamaradas blancas.

– Esto no lo voy a perdonar – se puso de pie enfurecido susurrando con los dientes apretados y el puño cerrado

– Esto es una lección – Appule se carcajeó arrojando a un consternado Krillin bajo su pie – Ustedes no tienen oportunidad frente a nosotros

Appule sintió su cuerpo impactarse contra varios muros destrozando barrera tras barrera, Goku volaba a su dirección haciedolo temblar al percibir su suerte. El saiyano sin dar tregua aterrizó ambos puños sobre su espalda lastimándole de gravedad, el cuerpo maltrecho del cefalopoide no obtenía descanso siendo molido a golpes por el embravecido saiyajin.

– ¡Gokú debes tomar una semilla! – Piccolo le alcanzó en vuelo, sabiendo que las heridas de su viejo rival no le permitirían seguir ese ritmo. La sangre extraña del inutilizado extraterrestre se regaba por todo el escenario y un furioso Goku le sostenia desde el cuello mirando en retador gesto al culpable de la muerte de su amigo.

Aventó al herido alienígena frente a su compañero de purga.

– Les haré pagar lo que han hecho! – Sin temor Goku le gruñó arrogante. Appule viró su vista a su distraído verdugo y con su última fuerza creó una esfera de energía para utilizarla y liberarse. Su intento de escabullirse se terminó al retumbar del golpe de Piccolo

– MASENKO– la luz iluminó a su víctima para desaparecerlo en un destello impresionante

Goku cegado por la cercanía del impacto observó el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente entrando en razón. Sus heridas le pasaron el peso de su cuenta cuando al doblegar la rodilla cayó intentando recuperar el aliento por su arranque de rabia anterior. Krillin voló a su lado extendiendo en su mano la herramienta de curación predilecta de los guerreros.

Kyui no podía creer que su compañero hubiese sido eliminado con tanta facilidad por esos guerreros que en apariencia no daban la impresión de sobrepasar su fuerza. Sin embargo rápidamente recobró su compostura sonriendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

– Felicidades – se cruzó de brazos aburrido – eliminaron a uno de los soldados más antiguos del imperio… pero también de los más inútiles – retomó su pose anterior – ¡esto no es nada! he torturado a sujetos más fuertes que ustedes solo por diversión – les dedicó otra de sus sonrisas repugnantes – Yo sobrepaso el poder de ese pobre diablo por mucho–

Sin meditarlo, comenzó a alistar toda su expansión de poder para darles el golpe final, consideraba que había perdido suficiente tiempo con esas criaturas molestas.

Los guerreros restantes se congregaron alrededor de Piccolo y Gokú, observando con desesperanza que el rival restante era mucho más poderoso de lo que ellos podían contener, no importaba el entrenamiento que llevarán, no estaban preparados para eso. Goku recuperado ahora, sabía lo que eso implicaba.

– No puedes enfrentarlo – Tarble giró hacia el sorprendiendo al héroe

– Pero como.. – balbuceó el saiyano mayor

– ¡Si tu mueres todo lo que hemos pasado será en vano! – Furibundo se colocó frente a su congénere – ¡Debes vivir para pelear otro dia! –

– ¿Piensas morir? – reprochando aprensivo Krillin se interpuso en el paso

– No lo sé – Goku continuó – pero…– con pesadez admitió – Este sujeto sobrepasa mi fuerza, no podré durar en combate mucho tiempo–

– Goku tiene razón – Piccolo dio un paso adelante – creo que ambos tendremos que tener el mismo destino– sonrió aceptando su suerte – no voy a permitir que otro me quite mi destino de conquistar la tierra – le sonrió al resto

– También lo haré – Ten Shin Han avanzó seguro – soy uno de los guardianes de la tierra y es mi deber – cerró los ojos – Yamcha no morirá en vano

Chaoz se unió al círculo pero fue rechazado por su gran amigo

– No – le empujó levemente – regresa a casa Chaoz, este no es lugar para ti, amigo – cálidamente le dejó atrás

– ¡Pero que enternecedor!- fueron interrumpidos por el ahora en completo vigor extraterrestre, de un golpe arrojó al tríclope a una enorme distancia, se abalanzó sobre el despedazando su huesos en el gritos de agonía instaron a todos a acudir a su defensa.

– Espera! – Piccolo detuvo a Goku – tengo un plan –

Krillin fue repelido sin esfuerzo, enganchándose Tarble apenas pudiendo contener la fuerza de su contrincante quien no dejaba de lado la actitud pedante y burlona

– Has mejorado bastante – le apremiaba en aire de superioridad – es una pena que no te sirva de mucho – impacto su codo sobre su nuca, dejándole casi inconsciente en el suelo – reconozco que diste tu mejor esfuerzo – enterró su rodilla sobre su abdomen haciéndole gritar sin compasión– pero para honrar tu muerte– pateó el cuerpo debilitado a un costado– te daré el mismo tratamiento que di al mismo príncipe de tu raza patética – inició el despliegue de ráfagas de ki que se incrustaban en su carne como agujas al rojo vivo.

Tarble gritaba sin poder hacer nada por liberarse, su cuerpo se sacudía atormentado por la energía que acababa lentamente con tu cuerpo, sin poder contenerse sintió una agonía en el dolor que cursó de pronto toda su espina, sentía su sangre hervir al notar un pedazo de su cola removiéndose en la tierra.

– Voy a acabar contigo por pedazos – sostenía frente a él su mano acompañada de una estela de ki en forma de cuchilla

De la nada y alcanzando su objetivo Chaoz lo envolvió en su técnica de inmovilización.

– ¡Maldito enano! – Se dispuso a atacarle liberándose de golpe

– ¡NOO! – el agonizante Ten usando sus últimas fuerzas intentó levantarse

Sin previo aviso, Chaoz reunió toda la cantidad de energía posible sin embargo fue alcanzado en un instante por el golpe cayendo totalmente fulminado al suelo.

La incandescente luz dejó perplejos a todos los guerreros

– ¡Oh no! Chaoz – Goku cerró sus puños en silencio interrumpiendo sus acciones, sin que nadie se percatara se encontraba al límite de sus energías tratando de expulsar todo su poder para dar un ataque estratégico, al tiempo que Piccolo hacía lo mismo emitiendo sonoros gritos de concentración.

– No te detengas Goku! – Vociferó a su antiguo adversario – debemos detener a ese monstruo–

Kyui sacudió el polvo de sus manos

– Que estúpido enano – gruño entre dientes provocando la ira de Ten – ¡¿Cómo pudo atacarme con esa insignificancia!? –

– ¡Voy a matarte aunque sea lo último que haga! – Ten se levantó arrodillado intentando levantar sus miembros lacerados

Krillin que se encontraba semi enterrado bajo los escombros de un montículo de tierra no podía evitar resollar por el esfuerzo para contener su ira frente a lo que acababa de suceder. Con un gran esfuerzo apoyándose sobre sus casi desfallecidos miembros se incorporó, se preparaba para realizar un nuevo ataque cuando llamó su atención el incremento de poder que Piccolo y Goku desplegaban a cada segundo, fue entonces cuando denotó lo que tenía que hacer. Desvió su curso volando al lado de Tarble.

–¡Toma esto rápido! – Ofreció la semilla desesperadamente. Tarble se atragantaba con la sangre en su boca sin poder abrir los ojos por completo, limpió la sangre intentando comprender

– Q.. que es … –

– ¡Comelo de una vez! – Krillin gritó al observar que Kyui venía sobre ellos, cargando un ataque con mayor rapidez que antes, la ira que le engendraban los ataques infructíferos le hacía sentir el mayor de los impulsos para acabar con el grupo de osados terrestres – ¡Si Goku es un saiyajin entonces te recuperarás con mayor fuerza como él! –

Kyui logró propinar una patada sobre la nuca del monje lanzándole para sujetarlo por la pierna, dando azotes al suelo con su cuerpo.

– ¡Krillin! – Goku no podía contener su ira perdiendo la concentración, sentía un terrible peso al ver lo que sucedía y no poder acudir en su rescate

– Creo que ya has tenido suficiente – lo soltó cual masa inerte – pero aquí acaba tu sufrimiento–

– BASTA – con gran maestría Tarble enterró un gancho en las costillas del extraterrestre. La fuerza de su golpe fue suficiente para alejarlo de su moribundo compañero al fondo de uno de los montículos y huyó cargando a su protegido – No sé qué magia me habrás dado – dijo levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de Krillin – pero te lo agradeceré siempre – le colocó a salvo detrás de un pequeño peñasco

– ¡Maldito miserable! – Regresó a la escena el encrespado Kyui, el tamaño de su ira era perceptible en cuanta ráfaga radiaba de su cuerpo – ¡No sé cómo ustedes, malditas cucarachas, siguen reapareciendo intactos! –

Se enfrascó en un combate contra el joven saiyajin, si bien podía sujetar sus golpes con mayor fortaleza aun no representaba un rival adecuado y eso podía notarlo en cuanto ataque orquestaba y repelía aún con relativa facilidad. Haciendo uso de su estrategia viró logrando engañarle hasta formar una esfera de energía de suficiente tamaño

– HAAAAA! – impactó sobre el flanco izquierdo haciéndole caer desorientado, con aun más furia, al ponerse en pie, logró distinguir que el ataque había dañado su brazo.

–¡Ahora si no te salvarás imbécil! – rugió feroz expulsando una energía gigantesca, detenida con ambas manos – ¡Vas a morir mono idiota!¡No me importa que se vaya al infierno este planeta! –

– ¡AHORA! –

Kyui noto demasiado tarde la presencia de los guerreros que desde sus costados preparaban terribles ataques haciendo la tierra temblar, la fuerza de su energía fue tal que los muros restantes retumbaban sin control tambaleando todos los cimientos aún erectos, todas las rocas del sitio flotaban en una electrizante atmosfera alrededor de los poderosos contrincantes que con todas sus fuerzas habían logrado reunir toda su energía en un solo golpe.

–KAME –HAME –HAAA–

–MAKANKOSAPPO–

– ¡No puede ser! – El peso de su propia energía impactó con ambas estelas de luz, causando una explosión descomunal, todos los vestigios alrededor de la batalla volaron en todas direcciones, el desorden del caos arrojó a todos los oponentes lejos del núcleo de la batalla, fragmentos enormes y pequeños salían volando sin control junto con los cuerpos de los soldados inconscientes caídos, ahora aplastados por todos los escombros. En el aire el sonido sordo de la explosión parecía eternizarse junto con un resplandor que devolvía la vista poco a poco a los testigos de lo que ahí sucedía.

Después de la conmoción, el grupo se atrevió a mirar al cielo.

– ¿Lo… lo derrotamos? – vaciló Ten Shin Han apenas pudiendo sostener su cabeza por encima de los restos de los edificios

– No estoy seguro – Tarble resolló con dificultad sosteniendo a Krillin desmayado.

Flotando con una respiración pausada Piccolo y Goku bajaban intentando reservar sus fuerzas para permanecer en pie. Feliz de su aparente logro Tarble corrió a recibirles

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – festejaba brincando victorioso. Los guerreros exhaustos permanecían ecuánimes – No hay duda, ¡No me equivoqué al venir a buscarte! –

El área parecía un cráter gigante, solo el sonido del viento atravesaba el lugar y ninguno de los guerreros emitía sonido alguno esperando que hubiese sido el final de esa complicada batalla.

– No puede ser … – Ten Shin Han se levantó sosteniendo apenas su cuerpo

Kyui, con su vestimenta destruida, se levantaba emanando toda la fuerza que su ki le proporcionaba, los restos de sangre superficial en su cuerpo le detallaban un terrible semblante de odio y total descontrol, caminó firme hasta sus adversarios limpiando la tierra de sus heridas y con la más fúrica mirada que alguno de ellos hubiese visto.

– ¡BASTARDOS! – enloquecido de rabia intentaba respirar. Lanzó un poderoso rayo sobre ellos y se lanzó al ataque sobre Gokú, en el aire fue detenido por Tarble.

– ¡HUYAN! – les gritó mientras recibía el peor castigo solo comparable a la primera golpiza recibida al defender su planeta hogar, se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos mientras Kyui atinaba uno a uno sus golpes sobre su espalda y brazos

– LOS MATARÉ UNO POR UNO – Orquestaba su siniestra venganza sin piedad. Se elevó aterrizando sobre las piernas del joven saiyajin sacándole un grito espeluznante de dolor.

El ruido seco de un golpe les obligo a voltear de la escena cuando Piccolo sobre sus rodillas detenía con dificultad su abdomen donde su sangre se vertía sin control sobre el suelo.

– Me descuidé – Sonrió y escupió sangre jadeando con esfuerzo.

Goku, pálido por la velocidad con la que ocurrió ese ataque, reaccionó arrojándose violento y dando un golpe en la mandibula del ruin humanoide que le cegó por un instante. Al ver a su oponente, Kyui notó que con mucha dificultad el saiyano del gi naranja apenas podía sostener su cuerpo, pero su convicción retadora era innegable, todos sus gestos enmarcaban a un fiero contendiente.

– ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! – cerró sus puños enrojecido por lo ocurrido

– ¡Entonces empezaré contigo! – soltó al inerte Tarble y se dirigió hacia su victima

– Quiero que lo intentes – le retó seguro –

– ¡KIKOHO! –

El monstruo purpura fue detenido al instante por la fuerza de Ten Shin Han que utilizando toda su fuerza le sostenía flotando con sus últimos impulsos

– HAZLO GOKU – gritó repitiendo su ataque una y otra vez

Concentrando toda su energía, el último saiyajin de pie se elevó cerrando los ojos y electrizando toda la atmosfera a su alrededor, sabía que era su última carta, la ira estaba en el filo de su piel, no habría otra oportunidad, debía soltarlo todo. Enfiló su puño lleno de un aura azul, concentrando todo su poder alrededor de su cuerpo, toda la energía vibrando en un último ataque requiriendo todo su brío.

– KA –ME–

– KIKOHOOO! – con su último aliento apoyó la destrucción de su enemigo

Crepitando los huesos de su cuerpo Tarble se levantó haciendo uso de su único ataque de mayor poder

– GALLIK HOOO! –

–Es nuestra oportunidad – Piccolo suspiró emanando su fuerza para reunirla en su último ataque

– HAAAA – MEEE –

– ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO BASURAS! – Con desesperación el herido Kyui realizó un segundo ataque, la ira enloquecía toda su estampa

– ¡MAKANKOSAPPO!

– HAAAAAA –-

Con su fuerza en todo su esplendor, Gokú voló sobre su oponente y salvajemente atravesó el golpe sobre el incrédulo alienígena. Al tiempo, todos los ataques colisionaron siendo su oponente el blanco de toda la fuerza conjunta, el brillo de la energía resplandecía a varios kilómetros, el acto parecía transcurrir con tanta lentitud que no era posible comprender a distancia que sucedía. Los presentes se perdieron en el tiempo de esa refulgencia, que les arrebató la visión y fuerza sobre sus cuerpos y todo alrededor temblaba estrepitosamente.

– ¡Que esta pasandoo! – Luchando por sostenerse de pie Bulma intentaba no tropezar con las cosas que caían a su alrededor, toda Kame House trepidaba desde sus cimientos.

– ¡Es el fin del mundo! – Puar se escondía debajo de un mueble

–¡Seguro son esos ladrones espaciales! – Chi-chi resguardaba su cabeza

– ¡No puedo ver nada! – Oolong zarandeaba el televisor desesperado

– ¡Maestro díganos que sucede! – Bulma rogó al anciano – ¡Debemos investigar que sucedió! ¡¿Cómo sabremos si ganaron la batalla?! – insistió cubriéndose del polvo que la construcción sacudía.

El Maestro Roshi permanecía ecuánime, podía sentir el riesgo en el que se encontraban, el poder del enemigo sobrepasaba los límites de todos los defensores de la tierra, sentía sus ki debilitarse cada segundo, incluso la ausencia de algunos, sin embargo, si es que todo estaba perdido no podía hacer nada, solo quedaba esperar un milagro.

– No Gokú – de pronto lo sintió estremeciéndose por el destino de sus amigos. Una intensa luz se podía observar en el horizonte y el retumbar de la tierra bajo sus pies les congeló el aliento

– ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! – Bulma abrazada de Puar, se refugió bajo la mesa junto a Oolong

– Es el milagro que necesitábamos –

Al abrir los ojos, el panorama no tenía en absoluto algún vestigio de su apariencia anterior, todo el territorio se exhibía como una árida planicie sin rastros de vida. El sonido del viento corría libremente soplando restos de arena sobre las cabezas de los cuerpos de los partícipes de la batalla.

Krillin abrió los ojos, retirando con el dorso de su mano, movió su cuello adolorido empujándose con su único brazo sano. Observó en todas direcciones sin poder notar movimiento alguno, todo alrededor tenía el semblante de un desierto y los peñascos que alguna vez rodearon la ciudad, tenían la forma de dunas de baja elevación.

A lo lejos miró una señal de movimiento y levantándose con suma dificultad avanzó lentamente hasta lo que parecía ser Piccolo debajo de la tierra.

– ¿Piccolo? – le llamó inseguro de su acción, después de todo aún lo conocía como parte de las filas de la familia del mal.

Piccolo resollaba lentamente y abrió los ojos para vislumbrar al pequeño monje desconcertado por determinar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

– Ve con Goku, aún esta con vida – recargó su cien sobre su brazo. No acababa de decir la frase cuando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Krillin ya se encontraba a medio camino del último lugar donde vislumbró a su mejor amigo.

– ¡Goku! – gritó arrastrando sus piernas hasta donde se apreciaban las puntas de un cabello alborotado. Al llegar observó el lastimado cuerpo de su amigo apenas reconocible, le giró desesperadamente y observó su pecho subir y bajar pesadamente, entonces abrió los ojos.

– Lo vencimos – sonrió el saiyano siempre optimista

– Si – Krillin formaba una lágrima que trataba de ocultar con ahínco – fue increíble –

– lo se – inquirió – pero no me queda más fuerza esta vez – de media sonrisa parecía aceptar su suerte

– Ya no quedan más semillas – afligido le contestó – ¡pero seguramente pronto llegaran Bulma y los demás, debes soportar un poco más! – tomó su mano

Gokú cerro sus ojos sonriendo por haber cumplido su misión, su respiración se alentó hasta convertirse en un silbido y Krillin no contuvo más su sentir recargando su frente sobre el pecho de su amigo. El momento fue tan desgarrador como el sonido seco del panorama sin un rastro de vida a la redonda.

Unos minutos más tarde Bulma aterrizó sobre el devastado campo de batalla, bajó a toda velocidad para encontrar la desoladora imagen.

– ¡Goku! – Chi-chi divisó el rastro del dogi de su pareja y corrió hacia ellos

Bulma tomó un momento para observar el desierto a su alrededor. Todos sus queridos amigos esparcidos en diferentes puntos e inmóviles, no podía creer lo que atestiguaba. Su vista se posó sobre Krillin en el centro de todo a un lado de Goku. Se dirigió al punto sin perder el tiempo

– ¿Dónde están todos? – le interrogó

Krillin se limitó a observarla con los ojos enrojecidos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. En esos momentos llegó a sus oídos el llanto de Chi-chi postrada sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

– ¡No es cierto! – puso atención al cuerpo maltrecho de su más antiguo amigo y calló en cuenta de la realidad

– fue demasiado para su cuerpo – el maestro se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno aún en pie

– Goku lo venció – Krillin les relató – pero recibió a su vez el ataque de todos los demás que ayudaron…aunque los demás también... no puedo sentir la energía de nadie – bajó el rostro azorado. En ese momento recordó la importancia de uno de los sobrevivientes que no podía dejar morir – ¡Oh no, Piccolo! –

Bulma ayudó a Krillin a llegar hasta donde se encontraba el caído namekiano. Piccolo respiraba profundo y pausado haciendo una labor ardua para mantener la conciencia, sus heridas sumadas a la perdida descomunal de energía se habían tornado imposibles de sostener. Bulma le miraba recelosa perdida en una mezcla de pavor y anonado

–Krillin.. – Habló ahogando su voz – ¿destruyeron la nave del otro saiyajin? – pausó para sacar la sangre que se aglutinaba en su garganta – de otro modo encontraran la tierra de nuevo –

– No debes preocuparte, ha sido desmantelada y encontramos el dispositivo – Bulma le contestó insegura de si debía dirigirse al antiguo enemigo de su clan con tanta familiaridad

– ¡No! – Soltó de golpe – ¡destrúyanla en su totalidad! – Sostenía su destrozado abdomen con fuerza – No… se puede… estar seguro… – aunque lo intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca

– Detente – le instó el antiguo monje – debes conservar tu energía –

Pese a que había ayudado en batalla, era consciente de que no podía confiar en su totalidad en su aparente cambio de lealtad, sin embargo si le dejaba morir, la oportunidad de utilizar las esferas se esfumaría junto con su esperanza de restaurar las cosas.

– ¡¿Dónde esta Yamcha?! – Puar buscaba sin control entre los escombros

– Esto es una tragedia – Oolong deambulaba en el escenario presenciando el vacío. Su pie se topó con algo que se movió – ¡Aquí hay uno vivo! – se alejó asustado al contemplar el apéndice peludo que pisaba y se movía sin control

– ¡Es Tarble! – Bulma corrió al descubrir de quien se trataba, Oolong apresuradamente desenterró el resto del individuo descubriendo al joven desvanecido.

En pocos minutos el grupo pudo rescatar a sus amigos, descubrieron que Chaoz, muy debilitado, continuaba con vida también. Al instante introdujeron a los heridos en camillas flotantes a toda velocidad y recuperaron el cuerpo de Goku y Ten Shin Han con sumo cuidado.

– ¿Donde esta Yamcha? – se atrevió a preguntar Bulma en medio de la labor. Le siguió un largo silencio

– Lo lamento – Krillin le contestó desde su camilla –tampoco encontrarán su cuerpo – volteó el rostro para no ver la reacción de sus amigos. Bulma cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando en silencio. Puar le siguió renegando de los hechos mientras Oolong le intentaba consolar.

– ¡Bulma! – Le interrumpió el maestro – no puedes detenerte, ¡Piccolo agoniza! – alentó al resto del grupo. Bulma limpió sus ojos y continuó intentando ignorar el dolor que la noticia le producía. Perder a su compañero de tanto tiempo parecía difícil de creer, pero sabía no era tiempo de soltarse a llorar.

Una vez arriba de la nave, lograron estabilizar a sus compañeros, más desafortunadamente, las condiciones de Piccolo empeoraban a cada segundo sin capacidad de responder por completo.

– ¡Se está muriendo! – Krillin alterado intentaba detener la salida de su sangre sin entender por completo cómo.

–¡Bulma haz algo! – desde el sitio donde se encontraba Gokú Chi-chi suplicó

– ¡No sé cómo tratar las heridas de su… especie! – Molesta y agobiada, la jovende cabello azul detenía el rostro del herido sobre una máscara de oxígeno con torpeza y no sabía dónde comenzar sosteniendo sus órganos sin entender su funcionamiento.

– ¡Bulma! – Krillin perdió por completo la calma cuando notó que el cuerpo de Piccolo estaba completamente frio y al parecer sin vida.

– ¡Hago todo lo que puedo! – Furiosa apartó a su amigo mirando en todas direcciones del cuerpo – ¡Puar conviértete en un desfibrilador! –

– ¿Desfi.. que? – el pequeño gato que se encontraba en un trance total de melancolía, apenas ponía atención a los hechos.

– ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! – intentaba a toda prisa realizar masaje cardiaco al sujeto en donde suponía estaba su corazón – ¡La cosa que reanima el corazón con electrochoques! – le ordenó con hastío de ser la única persona que siempre debía resolver y pensar en todo.

– ¡Yo lo salvaré! – Oolong rápidamente se transformó en un médico

– ¡ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA IMBÉCIL! – le gruño totalmente iracunda

– ¡Piccolo si te mueres te haré pedazos! – Chi-chi zarandeó al sujeto

– ¡Maldita sea dejen de jugar y hagan algo! – Krillin sosteniendo al namekiano imploraba a sus compañeros. Puar se levantó al instante tranformandose en lo requerido y fue sujetado por la chica para efectuar su labor de resucitación

– No funciona – chilló el gato azul

– ¡Es verdad! – recordó una ronca voz –¡le daré energía! – El maestro Roshi que piloteaba la nave, se acercó activando el piloto automático y formó una pequeña esfera de energía que rápidamente dirigió al cuerpo del supuesto occiso. La esfera se incrustó en el pecho de Piccolo… y atravesó sin reparo su cuerpo dejando boquiabiertos a todos los testigos.

– Bueno… – rompió el largo silencio el aun transfigurado cerdo – ahora si está muerto –

– ¡Callate! – Bulma rompió en llanto sin poder detenerse más, ahora si estaba todo perdido, no podía evitar sentir el peso de su tristeza al observar a la mitad de sus amigos en las condiciones en las que estaban, todo parecía ser una catástrofe sin medida y sin las esferas sería imposible rectificar ese error que nunca debió ocurrir. Miró de reojo al saiyajin restante, su cuerpo en pésimas condiciones y por un momento sintió rabia, de no haber sido por su llegada, nada de eso habría pasado, al instante cambió su reflexión cuando recordó que ese ser también habría sufrido lo mismo, pero ella contaba con la suerte de que su planeta pudo ser rescatado.

– Deben tranquilizarse – el maestro interrumpió los negativos pensamientos de todos – debemos encontrar una solución, siempre hay una solución – Todos guardaron silencio meditando las posibles opciones, sin embargo todo parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

– El sujeto al que vencimos le llamó a Piccolo namekiano – Krillin expresó al resto – Si Goku es del espacio…–

– Quizá es su raza – Puar comentó

– Si es que existen más como el en el espacio – reflexionó Roshi en voz alta – ellos deben saber cómo podemos recuperar las esferas – Bulma viró hacia el comprendiendo lo que implicaba.

– Quiza Tarble sepa algo al respecto– especuló – Goku – susurró sumamente entristecida mirando a su viejo amigo – encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo todo, lo prometo –

Espero haya sido de su agrado, puesto que no considero que pueda describir bien la acción y a veces me enredo un poco jejeje gracias por continuar leyendo, ahora podré actualizar un poco mas frecuentemente.


	5. Chapter 5

––––––––––––––––Capítulo V––––––––––––––-

Lazos sinuosos

Un enorme recinto de superficies negras dispuestas en la más despótica elegancia, lustroso todo el rededor daba vista a un ventanal redondo y futurista donde era posible apreciar diferentes tonalidades de estrellas en diferentes tamaños, titilaban tímidas sobre la forma de un enorme hombre cuyas toscas facciones y enormes cuernos completaban la estampa intimidante.

– Emperador – un humanoide vestido en túnicas carmesí se le aproximó – estamos listos para el inicio de la asamblea –

Volviendo su rosto, el hombre se acercó a su imponente trono y levantó un sofisticado rastreador del soporte. Sus guardias se inclinaron haciéndole reverencia para acompañarlo detrás de su capa purpurea.

Se adentró en una estancia modesta, con una serie de hileras de elegantes asientos dispuestos a los lados del trono principal, con torpeza debido a su gran tamaño se sentó y observó la panorámica de pomposos seres de diferentes especies en algarabía, integraban su asamblea de la _Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio._

– Daremos inicio a la sesión ordinaria de acuerdos comerciales – la voz de un extraño humanoide extremadamente delgado le rindió pleitesía buscando su aprobación, a lo que este respondió solo levantando la mano y recargando el rostro en su palma. Estas formalidades eran parte de su vida rutinaría y se preguntaba si en verdad, su vida pasaría frente a sus ojos sentado presidiendo sesiones a través de los tiempos, una sensación tanto de calma como de hastío.

– Un momento – Todos los presentes voltearon a las puertas laterales que se abrían dejando entrar a el segundo ser más temido de la galaxia – Padre, no puedo creer que pensabas iniciar sin mí – le saludó irrespetuosamente un ser de forma lagartoide que se aproximó a tomar su lugar al lado del emperador. Los presentes guardaron silencio e inclinaron sus cabezas para recibirlo.

Cold rodó los ojos con implícita obviedad de lo que en ese cuadro le molestaba. Pese a ser uno de los seres más respetados de todos los tiempos, había fundamentado su imperio en dos pilares principales, _la estrategia y el respeto_ , la fuerza era una de las principales cualidades de su raza, pero la extensión de las relaciones interplanetarias no era posible de mantener solo por este medio, ya que a la larga, de no haber sido por su sutileza para recabar súbditos clave, ya hubiese ocasionado una rebelión inminente, era un gobernante inteligente, tirano por supuesto, pero inteligente.

– Sabes que odio tus entradas dramáticas – El emperador le prestó poca atención y recibió de la mano de su sirviente una extraña bebida cristalina – Si deseas estar presente te aconsejo llegar a tiempo –. El emperador guardaba sus reprimendas con recelo hacia su hijo mayor, odiaba el modo en que su primogénito se comportaba, eran bien conocidas por todo el imperio sus maneras agresivas y explosivas, no quería tentar su suerte provocando que asesinara a su comitiva directiva. Su falta de tacto se extrapolaba a todos los aspectos de su conducta, incluso se pavoneaba en todo el esplendor de su forma con todo el despliegue de poder que poseía, sabía que adoraba ver el terror en el resto de los comensales del imperio, Cold detestaba ser testigo de tanta imprudencia y aún mas la idea de perder todo su esfuerzo por causa de un vástago mimado ensimismado.

– Tengo suficiente abolengo para hacer lo que me plazca padre – soberbio arrebató la bebida al sirviente que con pavor se alejó reverenciando disculpas, empinó el recipiente en sus labios y se limpió los restos con el dorso de su mano. Tomó su lugar descansando su mano en la barbilla en imitación a su padre.

– Lord Cooler – le saludó el moderador – nos halaga con su presencia, si lo dispone majestad podemos continuar con la asamblea –

– Adelante – instó el emperador.

– Su alteza – inició el dialogo una especie de insecto amarillo gigante – Me permito asegurarle que el crecimiento del imperio ha tenido importantes logros en referencia al ciclo anterior, tenemos en nuestro poder un número considerable de sistemas y todo parece indicar que tenemos garantizada la supervivencia de la organización por lo menos hasta el próximo siglo – desplegó sus datos holográficos frente a toda la comitiva – Todo parece indicar que estamos listos para expandirnos hacia otras galaxias cercanas, los análisis de riesgos revelan niveles mínimos para…-

– Y que es ese mínimo que supone un riesgo –Le interrumpió torpe y bruscamente el primogénito del rey

– Pues… verá Mi Lord.. – musitó intranquilo – Tenemos datos de nuestros informantes que nos han develado que la autoproclamada _Coalición Insurrecta_ está ganando simpatizantes en algunos planetas limítrofes, aunque no suponen un riesgo real por ahora, se nos ha dado a conocer que están fraguando un golpe secreto, tienen individuos peligrosos y _maestros de energía_ que podrían poner en riesgo nuestra operación en las fronteras estelares – Intentó no hacer contacto visual esperando resguardar su vida de la reacción que la noticia pudiera provocar a los jefes de estado – debemos frenar esta amenaza antes de acrecentar mas los limites y perder el control. – se aventuró a expresar

– Estos son rumores absurdos de separatistas traidores – Despreció el demonio del hielo más joven –Yo mismo me he encargado de eliminar esa basura rebelde por toda la galaxia, sus temores son infundados –

–Le ruego me disculpe Mi Lord –tomó la palabra un anciano ataviado de diferentes joyas llamativas – Pero me parece un poco precipitado descartar esos actos terroristas como inofensivos, mis subordinados han sufrido en carne propia los actos barbáricos y suicidas de esa escoria, por alguna razón siempre logran reagruparse –

– Ustedes tienen ese temor porque son un montón de parásitos débiles que se escudan bajo nuestra sombra para enriquecerse – se levantó se su asiento burlándose de todos los presentes – No tenemos rival en este universo y ustedes deberían lamer nuestros pies por estar de su lado, no refrenar planes de expansión por análisis de riesgos absurdos –

Sus palabras llenas de arrogancia dejaron un mal sabor de boca en todos los asistentes de la asamblea, era completamente inapropiado, sin embargo había razón en sus palabras, nadie se atrevería a desafiar a los demonios del hielo, sin embargo su exceso de confianza les dejaba una difidencia profunda.

– Cooler, basta – Le incitó el emperador a tomar asiento, la insolencia de su hijo le calaba los huesos, mil veces maldijo por la educación proferida a ese inconsciente, pero después de todo, sabía que se trataba de una petulancia con un punto de justificación, nadie en esa galaxia podía ser rival para sus vástagos – Estos rebeldes deben tener un punto débil, designaremos un equipo especial para desintegrar su resistencia y acabaremos sus líneas con la misma rapidez que se formaron – disipó los aires de incomodidad restaurando la cortesía en atender la incertidumbre de sus socios en la sala – Encargaré el asunto a Freezer en la próxima audiencia–

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Cooler se enfureció y despachó una mirada asesina a su padre

– ¿Por qué has de asignarle esa tarea al imbécil de mi hermano? – Interrogó al monarca levantándose escarnecido de su sitio – Yo mismo he dicho que me he encargado de ellos y ahora ¿Demeritas mi logro dejándome de lado? –

– No es así hijo mío – intentó apaciguar sus ánimos – Esta labor insignificante solo consumirá tu tiempo distrayéndote de asuntos de mayor importancia, la estabilidad del imperio depende de ti y que sigas conservando los sistemas añadidos–

Le mintió alegando a su excesiva vanidad, no quería instigar otro arrebato de insolencia pública, sabía que dejar en manos de su hijo un asunto de esa delicadeza no desembocaría en una acción acertada, sus métodos brutales podrían terminar acabando incluso con sus propios aliados y eso suponía un riesgo innecesario, los rumores de rebelión tenían una larga historia, pero con Cooler a cargo de mitigarles, en vez de disminuir, parecían haber doblado sus números. Freezer por otro lado, tenía la destreza e inteligencia para operar la tarea, además le ganaría el favor de los comensales del imperio y aseguraría su ascensión al trono sin reproches. En un futuro pensaría en el modo de hacer a un lado las intenciones asesinas de su primogénito, pero por ahora bastaba mantenerlo entretenido, después de todo, le seguía siendo útil para mantener el control.

– Tienes razón – volvió a su semblante ordinario – pero antes… quiero dejar en claro lo que sucede cuando soy cuestionado – dirigió un disparo de ki sobre el acompañante del anciano enjoyado fulminándolo al instante. El público solo se limitó a mirar el cadáver boquiabiertos – la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente viejo cretino– salió seguido de sus guardias cerrando tras de sí.

_..._

Las horas a bordo de la nave se hacían eternas, el tiempo se les terminaba sintiendo la vida escaparse entre las gotas de sangre que no dejaban de emerger de sus cuerpos, la batalla había sido dura escapando solo a costa del límite de sus fuerzas. Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, apareció a lo lejos el reflejo de su salvación, una de las estaciones del imperio.

Las naves aterrizaron y un grupo de asistentes les ayudaron a salir, la orden había sido dada por medio de los rastreadores y les esperaba un equipo de curación que los condujo de inmediato al interior de los tanques. Vegeta podía aun reconocer el cuerpo de Raditz inconciente, masacrado como un saco de huesos y carne sin forma, en la misma nave Nappa luchaba por recuperar la conciencia auxiliado por un gran número de asistentes que no podían balancear su tamaño.

– Puede ingresar a la cámara?– le preguntó el médicos de la base desde la capsula de transporte.

– Hnn – ladeó el rostro y reunió toda la energía que pudo para asirse del borde del esférico tanque, tenía casi todos sus huesos rotos, pero no permitiría que le viesen en ese estado. Se arrojó exhausto y sintió al encargado colocar los electrodos y utensilios pertinentes mientras el tanque se llenaba con velocidad.

Pasados dos días, el saiyajin más joven salió del tanque sorprendiendo a los presentes

– Me alegra verlo recuperado tan rápidamente – le rindió un saludo cortés el jefe de la estación – hemos reconstruido sus tejidos dañados con éxito, sus compañeros sin embargo siguen en proceso de restau...-

El volátil príncipe le sujetó de las ropas mostrando los dientes, no se encontraba de humor para escuchar palabrerías absurdas. Habiendo silenciado al extraño reptil le liberó.

El agraviado no lo cuestionó, conocía ya los rumores en torno al carácter de ese extraño sujeto y le parecía insensato contrariarlo en esos momentos. Se limitó a acceder y demostrarle sus aposentos para pasar la noche, con suerte el resto de su tropa solo estaría ahí un par de días y continuarían su camino dejándolos libres de todo cargo.

Vegeta se aproximó al cuarto aislado y cerró detrás de él. El espacio era más reducido pero poseía la ventaja de no tener en proximidad a ese par de ineptos, era asombroso que también hubiesen podido escapar. Su debilidad casi le costó la vida en esta ocasión. Deslizó una mano por su cabello, sabía que apenas y había podido escapar también y eso no le agradaba, la pregunta sobre el origen de esas criaturas permanecía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No parecían simples criaturas mortales, le habían batido cual grano de arena bajo el hierro. No necesitó el rastreador para saber que su poder estaba fuera sus límites. Podía sentirlo por alguna extraña razón. ¿Qué eran esos seres? ¿Qué sucedió en ese planeta? La idea no dejaba de rondarlo como un molesto fantasma que se reía de su insignificancia, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan incapaz.

Cuando se disponía a recostarse observó un objeto que llamó su atención. Debajo de la plancha que contenía su cama se encontró el destello de una pequeña piedra brillante en color escarlata, seguramente el huésped anterior le dejó ahí. Se recostó sobre las telas tratando de borrar el incidente, por lo menos hasta haber tenido el suficiente descanso. Observó de nuevo el objeto en sus manos hasta quedarse dormido, ese color le producía una nostalgia que en muy raras ocasiones recordaba. El casi inexistente recuerdo del fantasma de su madre.

 _-– No lo haré– abrazaba un envoltorio enterrando su rostro sobre la pequeña figura que contenía con desesperación – Me prometiste que no me lo arrebatarías–_

– _Es hijo del Rey– la voz varonil se posicionó detrás de su figura – es patética tu actitud infantil, denigras tu herencia saiyajin – intentó alcanzar al pequeño por la fuerza, sin embargo la rapidez de la mujer fue mayor._

– _Vivirá una vida tortuosa de crueldad –tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del infante acomodándola bajo su resguardo – lo convertirás en un hombre despiadado–_

– _Mujer estúpida, ¡No hablas como una heredera de tu estirpe! No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, te he tenido demasiadas consideraciones pero estas llegando al límite–_

 _Abriendo los ojos, el pequeño observó con atención el intercambio reconociendo a su padre frente a él. Con timidez escondió una pequeña colita entre sus piernas refugiándose en su madre. Pese a no entender la gravedad de la situación, intuía que algo no se encontraba bien y se sentía vulnerable._

– _Tu obligación era darme un heredero digno– prosiguió sus amenazas contra la fémina – date por afortunada de que estoy eligiendo a tu cachorro sobre los demás, deberías sentirte afortunada de que será tu linea la que contribuya a perpetuar la casa real–_

 _La saiyana abrazó a su pequeño con más fuerza y se arrinconó como un animal a la defensiva, no quería volver el rostro pues sentía que si abría los ojos aquella pesadilla se volvería real._

– _Tú me lo prometiste – sollozó débilmente – si te aceptaba no tomarías hijo que te diera–_

 _Cansado de su actitud lastimera, la levantó por fuerza del brazo, sin tener completa conciencia la mujer desató su ira arrojando al mismísimo rey contra uno de los muros de la habitación, arrebató de un tirón al infante, su acto violento desparramó un puñado de rubíes que constituían el delicado collar, el rey de ojos bien abiertos no podía creer lo que veía, esa diosa saiyajin centelleaba un ki impresionante. Deteniéndose arrepentido ante sus actos el rey cerró los ojos y se colocó en cuclillas frente a la dama, embelesado ante la fiereza de su ser._

– _Si lo tocas… sabrás de lo que soy capaz – enfurecida bramó sin que pareciera su propia voz – levantó uno de sus brazos acunando al pequeño con el otro. El rey, rendido se colocó en mayor cercanía colocando la mano con el ki destellante de su amada sobre su pecho sin temor, sin quitar los ojos retadores de la mirada de esa fúrica tormenta, jamás lo admitiría en público, pero esa hembra le gustaba en sobremanera._

– _Nuestro hijo será el mejor de todos nosotros, traerá respeto y poder a nuestra raza– sostenía la mano de la fémina con firmeza invitándola a atacarle si así lo requería – no pelearé contigo – abatido admitió hablando con suavidad – ahora no lo ves, pero después entenderás la importancia de que lo elija como príncipe–_

 _La mujer comprendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a la decisión tomada por el monarca, sabía que ese día llegaría desde que parió al infante, sabía que era el más notorio de los cachorros de esa generación y esa revelación había sido su temor confirmado. Aceptando su destino, extendió sus manos y alcanzó el rostro del niño para presionar su frente contra la de él en desolado aspaviento._

– _Adiós… mi pequeño – le soltó finalmente derrotada._

_..._

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, volátil y en diferentes temperaturas, respiró ¿estaba respirando?. Creía que su conciencia volaba separada de él de algún modo, un hormigueo recalcitrante sondeando los rincones de sus capilares y venas, pero la falsa sensación de que no tenían contenido. Abrió los ojos sintiendo una multitud de voces escucharse alrededor. Ecos lejanos que tomaban el reflejo de sonidos conocidos. Cuando recobró el sentido se encontraba en un extraño mundo de cielos rosa y pequeñas formas de nubes danzaban a su alrededor en dirección a un largo camino amarillo.

– ¿Goku? – Le recibía una voz familiar. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

– Ka…KAMISAMA! – se levantó de un salto acercándose a su viejo maestro y dej+o de lado todas esas extrañas sensaciones nuevas – ¿Pero qué haces aquí?–

Hubo una pausa breve, kamisama comprendió que aún no caía en cuenta de la grave situación. Le incitó a seguirle con la mano en amable gesto guiándolo hasta un bello arco que suponía la entrada del sitio.

– La batalla allá en la tierra terminó muchacho, la tierra está a salvo–

–-¡Perfecto! – hizo un ademan vencedor – Un momento…. ¿Cómo que allá en la tierra? – tembló reconociendo la interpretación.

– Gokú, tu sacrificio salvó la tierra, pero tú… no lograste sobrevivir – caminó en silencio

– ¿¡Estoy muerto... y tú…!? – con tristeza admiración y desconcierto exclamó deteniéndose a buscar su pulso… el cual no estaba ahí. El sereno kamisama asintió. El leve momento de incomprensión se esfumó bajo su siguiente comentario.

–¿Cómo es que los muertos sienten hambre entonces? – lloriqueó todavía incrédulo.

– Verás, al haber sido un valiente guerrero que ayudó a salvar la tierra en diferentes ocasiones, se me permitió abogar por que permanezcas con tu cuerpo – le señaló – debido a ese esfuerzo y a lo que se avecina se les permitirá entrenar bajo la tutela del mejor maestro de esta sección de la galaxia, el gran Kaiosama –

– ¡Eso suena excelente! – en completo ánimo y olvidando su estado anterior, respondió – ¡Llévame de inmediato! –

– Espera muchacho, aún estamos esperando a alguien más –

– ¿¡Todos están aquí!? – se sorprendió en una mezcla de felicidad y decepción.

– No, eso tomará más tiempo– continuó explicando – al haber sido un factor decisivo en diferentes batallas la resolución de tu petición fue rápida – dio una palmada en su hombro – pero he tenido que usar todos los medios posibles para lograr traer a Piccolo y eso ha provocado el retraso para tus amigos –

–¿Piccolo? – arqueó una ceja intentando hilar la relación de su evidente muerte.

– Así es, ustedes representan los dos guerreros más fuertes de la tierra, he ideado junto a Kaiosama un plan para poder regresarlos – sonrió satisfecho por su propia inventiva – solicitaremos una petición prontamente –

– De acuerdo – accedió el saiyano de cabello alborotado sin prestar demasiada atención. Kamisama observaba la puerta impaciente por la respuesta del viejo Enma Daio, había puesto todo su esfuerzo e influencia en rescatar a su contraparte maligna con la esperanza de que las últimas demostraciones de valentía de este pudiesen jugar a su favor, por sus acciones en batalla, estaba convencido del camino de conversión al bien del vástago de su mitad malvada, el potencial de su fuerza e inteligencia eran una carta por la que valía la pena arriesgar y usar en futuras batallas. El duo que confeccionaban sería invencible.

– Solo es cuest….¿¡GOKU QUE CREES QUE HACES!? – tiró un manotazo al saiyano que intentaba engullir lo que parecía un algodón de azúcar parlante, que al instante huyó.

– ¡Hey, eso era mío! – triste le observó alejarse flotando– Kami todavía tengo hambre! –

– ESO NO ES DULCE! Es el alma de algún ser de la galaxia! – Musitó irritado – ¡Quédate aquí y no hagas nada hasta que te lo diga! – salió del arco meciendo la capa de su hábito. Gokú salió del recinto para encontrar un largo camino recto que parecía flotar entre nubes amarillas. Aquel mundo en verdad no parecía para nada el tipo de paraíso que alguna vez imaginó, no había sitios de gran belleza y el vacío de su estómago era un castigo no merecido para alguien que estaba muerto, sus entrañas rugían salvajes casi devorándose unas a las otras. Minutos después apareció Kami con su antiguo némesis.

– ¿Esto quiere decir que estaré atado una eternidad a este descerebrado? – Piccolo frunció el ceño inconforme – Ahora el infierno parecía mejor castigo – espetó molesto.

– ¡Al fin Piccolo! – Le saludó risueño teniendo como respuesta solo un gruñido agreste – ¡Vamos no es tan malo! Creí que ya éramos amigos –

– ¿Amigos? ¿De este imbécil?– Plegó la boca – Solo el hecho de escucharte me resta intelecto, ¡regrésame al infierno Kamisama! –

– Basta – Kamisama interrumpió – déjense de tonterías y apresurémonos. Aún deben cruzar el camino de la serpiente –

Otorgándose mutuamente miradas de inconformidad le siguieron en silencio hasta la entrada de un colosal portón color mármol con forma de cabeza de serpiente.

– Deberán atravesar el camino que los llevará hasta Kaio – prosiguió con las instrucciones

– Eso será fácil – Piccolo atravesó el portal iniciando la travesía

– Pero hay una especificación – advirtió el namek más viejo – deberán atravesarle sin despegar los pies del camino o caer fuera de él. No deben volar pues, si llegan a caer no podrán regresar–

– ¡Entendido! – entusiasmado Gokú comenzó a correr sin detenerse a escuchar más

– Alto! – kami lo vió perderse en la distancia – ¡Ese tonto! …Piccolo es de suma importancia que no detengan su camino, a mitad de este se encuentra el palacio de la serpiente y posee trampas que pueden hacerles perder su misión–

–Descuida anciano – procedió a iniciar su marcha – lo tendré en cuenta –

– Advierte a Gokú, te lo pido –

– No prometo nada – Sonrió de lado e inició la carrera

Kamisama solo podía esperar lo mejor y confiar en que ambos lograrían llegar, todavía había mucho en juego para el planeta del que continuaba siendo protector.

_..._

En la sala de recuperación del mejor hospital de la ciudad, los sobrevivientes de la pandilla de defensores de la tierra hacían compañía a los heridos de la terrible batalla acontecida un mes atrás. Preocupados por el estado de sus camaradas, Bulma aplicaba todo su conocimiento en intentar crear una herramienta que le permitiese recuperar la salud de los convalecientes.

Observando el cuerpo maltrecho del joven saiyano, la brillante científica determinaba los ajustes finales para trasladar a los individuos hasta la comodidad de su hogar, la condición única de ese particular paciente empezaba a llamar la atención de los doctores que no incurrían en descifrar la razón de la anormalidad de todos los valores de pruebas fisiológicas ejecutadas. Bulma sabía que no era tiempo de revelar la identidad de su infortunado amigo.

El chico abrió los ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo apresado entre los yesos que le envolvían, no comprendía la razón, pero sospechaba que esos métodos primitivos tenían la finalidad de sanar… lo que fuera que intentaban aliviar.

– No sé si es mejor la cura que la enfermedad – en un gesto cómico y triste exhaló el joven saiyano

– Puede que no tengamos su tecnología pero dentro de poco estarás más cómodo– la sonrió la chica continuando sus anotaciones en la libreta – estoy diseñando un sistema de curación acorde a los que mencionaste tenían en las bases donde viviste– le mostró los bosquejos del prototipo de un tanque de curación.

Él guardó silencio, cada día se veía más impresionado por la capacidad de resolver problemas de la terrícola, sin duda era un diamante en bruto que tal vez podría incorporar para el beneficio de la resistencia.

– Ahora no te quejes y soporta un rato más – se volteó concentrada en sus apuntes – pareces un bebé sobrecrecido… bueno jeje en sentido figurado – le guiñó un ojo que no le dio gracia al saiyajin

– ¡Esto es una tortura medieval!– del otro lado de la habitación con miles de vendajes y las extremidades al aire, krillin lloriqueó.

– Vamos, podría ser peor – les apremió la joven.

– ¿Peor? Tengo comezón en la nariz desde hace tres horas – bufó Tarble haciendo muecas de molestia

– Bueno, pues podrías pedir ayuda, aun tienes boca– acercó su mano atendiendo su necesidad

– Yo tengo comezón en sitios …donde no te puedo pedir que me rasques – se avergonzó Krillin en un gesto triste que ocasionó la risa de los presentes.

– Atender esa necesidad sería la mejor forma de demostrar gratitud por su sacrificio, ¿No te parece Bulma? – en complicidad le picó las costillas el impertinente Oolong.

– Oolong hay niños presentes! – Soltó un golpe al desventurado cerdo– dejen de quejarse, podrían haber terminado en coma o …– pausó –… muertos –

La habitación se llenó de una melancolía no pronunciada. Pese a todos los esfuerzos realizados por sus amigos las bajas tan abrumadoras mermaban el ánimo de los sobrevivientes, aun con la victoria en sus manos, el precio era demasiado alto, la poca esperanza de poder revivirlos, intentaban no afectarse en mayor medida de lo que cada uno padecía.

–Tarble –continuó la joven – Dimelo que sabes de los namukienos –

– Namekianos … – tornó los ojos Krillin

– Como sea – recibió un gesto de molestia de su receptora

–A decir verdad jamás había visto uno hasta que apareció aquel que venía con Goku – apenado admitió – sé que son una raza que atravesó por una extinción –

– Extinción es cuando sólo quedan pocos – con su tierna voz el más pequeño miembro del clan quiso intervenir, con tan solo unos cuantos años de vida el pequeño parecía perfilarse para ser un niño prodigio.

– Gohan no interrumpas a los adultos – su madre le corrigió. Chi-chi había decidido asistir a la reunión esperando recibir noticias del siguiente plan para traer de vuelta a su marido, había sin embargo en ella cierto recelo, puesto que su opinión rara vez era tomada en cuenta, empezando por el hecho de que no le simpatizaba el hecho de que su marido hubiese muerto por causa del sujeto extraño que ahora se encontraba entre ellos.

– ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese planeta? – Brillaron sus ojos azules con expectación

– No – contesto apagando las ilusiones del grupo – pero quizá mis superiores lo sepan – frunció el ceño recordándolo

– Muy bien, los contactaremos – asintió alegre –ahora los trasladaré a mi casa –

– ¿Bulma puedo ir a tu casa también?– Desviando el tema, Gohan se apresuró a solicitar

– Por supuesto– acarició su cabeza– si Chi-chi no se opone– volteó buscando la aprobación de la madre del pequeño

– ¡De ninguna manera! – Se cruzó de brazos la obstinada mujer– Gohan tienes muchos deberes que poner al corriente, te has retrasado jugando en el bosque con esos animales –

– Que suerte tienen algunos– se burló Oolong por lo bajo mientras Puar indicaba desesperado que era mejor que no provocara a la ya ofuscada ex-guerrera.

– Es una lástima que no contemos con las semillas del maestro Karin–se afligió el maestro Roshi – temo que sanarán más rápido de este modo que esperando que puedan ser cosechadas –

– Si todo marcha conforme a mis planes, ya no tendremos que depender tanto de las semillas– sonrió la ilustre chica – en menos de un mes estarán como nuevos–

– ¡Y podremos encontrar la forma de revivir a mi papá! – Gohan saltó eufórico al notar los ánimos efervecer.

Aunque nadie sabía de cierto como poder lograr eso, todos tenían la esperanza de que una vez en mejores condiciones podrían encontrar alguna forma de conseguir materializar un milagro que les permitiera regresar a la vida a los valientes guerreros. Pero por ahora debían concentrarse en temas de mayor prioridad, como restaurar las pocas defensas que les quedaban si se aproximaba otra invasión.

_... _

Los elementos de la base del planeta Freezer se encontraban apresurados realizando tareas, frenéticos por la inadvertida llegada del mismo emperador a la base. Todo lo requisitado debía estar en completo funcionamiento y listo para las exigencias del amo de toda la organización. Mientras daban los detalles finales, el Lord del planeta esperaba con el cortejo de bienvenida observando a la nave descender de los cielos.

– Bienvenido Padre – saludó a la distancia mientras la pomposa ceremonia se abría paso ante el colosal lagarto – Por favor, dime a que debo el honor de tu sorpresiva visita– fingió sorpresa.

El grupo se condujo al interior acompañado de su equipo de sirvientes y guardias del complejo. El emperador se detuvo haciendo señales despectivas para despachar al resto de la comitiva quedando a solas en una de las cámaras privadas del monarca del planeta.

– Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar, dejemos las formalidades para el final –

– De acuerdo– el tirano menor accedió cerrando las puertas – acompáñame– condujo a su padre entre estrechos pasadizos laberinticos hasta estar dentro de un modesto balcón con poca decoración.

– Que sucede? – Se acercó a su padre en consternación casi creíble

– Tu hermano – masculló silencioso presionando su cien, pensó unos minutos como hacer su recuesta sin sonar desesperado – tienes que tomar control interino de las brigadas anti-rebeldes, tu hermano se encargó de hacer una escena frente a la asamblea y está provocando desconfianza en los miembros, no podemos darnos el lujo de que sobrevengan más amenazas separatistas, a este paso no tendremos el control nunca–

– No veo cómo puedo ayudarte – haciéndose el desentendido le respondió altivamente – Cediste el control de la guardia del imperio a ese incompetente y sus cuadrantes junto con ello– el rencor en sus palabras no podía ser más evidente, incluso si no las hubiese dicho apretando los dientes.

– Por eso estoy delegándote como representante interino, asignaré una comisión menos riesgosa para Cooler– Cold le miró intentando distinguir algún atisbo de emoción ante su revelación, sin notar sentimiento alguno prosiguió – Debe haber un orden en el imperio o nos pasaremos la existencia intentando reconquistar los sistemas que ya habíamos subyugado–

– Tus políticas dejan mucho que desear – ladeó su rostro en señal de burla – Mi dominio no tiene ese problema, hemos triplicado el alcance de la influencia del imperio en un mayor número de planetas útiles en comparación con los logros de Cooler–

– Lo sé y es notoria tu trayectoria– asintió condescendiente

– Deberías nombrarme tu sucesor en vida, antes de que ese insensato acabe con todo lo que hemos construido– Freezer se atrevió a decir, sin importar que pareciese precoz el sugerirlo– bien sabes que soy tu única opción viable y a las pruebas remito mi exquisita sensatez– esbozó una mirada de autocomplacencia.

– No te enaltezcas de la prudencia que posees– Impaciente por su falta de humildad ante él le interrumpió– Tus errores son más discretos pero no menos terribles… por ejemplo, me he enterado que conservas saiyajines entre tus filas… sabes lo que se dice de ellos, debías exterminar el planeta y no conservar un puñado como mascotas–

–Esa situación está bajo control – Gruñó por lo bajo – eso es parte de un plan que a la larga nos beneficiará–

– ¿Cómo ese saiyajin que escapó de tu ejercito? –

Freezer se endureció al escucharlo, no imaginaba que los rumores hubieran pasado de sus líneas de inteligencia, debía tener mayor precaución en buscar posibles espías de su hermano.

– Puede que solo sean cuentos absurdos, pero no es prudente dejar al azar ningún posible infortunio – aleccionó a su hijo y tomó asiento en los reclinatorios – más vale que recuerdes que no hay enemigos pequeños, es el error de tu hermano y posiblemente el que te cueste el trono– sobajó los crecidos conceptos de ego de su hijo menor.

Sin embargo a pesar de la amenaza implícita, el pequeño Lord sabía lo que implicaba la petición de su padre, acceder a otorgarle el control de la comisión de protección solo podía significar que el sería el siguiente en la sucesión, no podía dejar de relamer sus labios intentando no obviar su repentina felicidad, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y Cooler había caído en todas las provocaciones sin miramientos.

– Así será padre, asumiré el cargo que mencionas, no te decepcionarás de la superioridad de mi mando– Llevó su mano al rostro mientras daba una mueca de satisfacción.

– Sé que así lo harás– Se incorporó y ambos salieron del recinto para continuar el resto de la visita.

' _Ahora debo pensar como recompenzar a mis aliados en la asamblea, todo salió a la perfección_ ' Pensó para si mientras acompañaba a su padre a sus aposentos.

_..._

Una vez trasladados al seguro compendio de la Corporación Capsula, se realizaron los trabajos de recuperación en el tanque de curación para los infortunados guerreros, todo estaba listo para iniciar el proceso. Debido al deteriorado estado de salud de Krillin, se determinó que debía ser el primero en entrar al tanque, mientras esperaban Bulma cambiaba los vendajes del otro paciente ayudada por asistentes privados.

– Tarble, ¿Qué edad tienes? – indagó la joven recortando los pedazos de tela de su brazo, ciertamente no se veía como el cuerpo de un hombre desarrollado.

– Debería tener 25 años de edad – declaró el chico – pero como pase mucho tiempo en criogenia mi cuerpo conserva una edad de 20 años – respondió desinteresado.

– Por el lado amable… podrás vivir más que nosotros! – hizo un gesto amigable

–Con gusto aceptaría cambiarles mis años extra por la vida que ustedes han llevado – Al decirlo notó el propio reproche, después de todo quizá no había terminado de franquear sus terribles vivencias.

Bulma guardó silencio sin saber que responder

– Tengo pocos recuerdos felices– se disculpó volviendo la vista

– Casi no hablas de tu pasado–La joven tomó su mano dando una suave palmada para infundirle confianza

– No hay mucho que contar– le confió el saiyano– mi vida con los Tech-tech fue grata, pero corta, yo no llegué siendo un bebé a diferencia de Gokú, tenía 5 años de edad cuando fui enviado al planeta, pasé 10 años entre ellos y 3 bajo el mando de Freezer– Se detuvo ahí, esos últimos años habían sido uno de los peores tormentos, sobre todo en compañía de sus salvajes compañeros a los que odiaba con todo su ser.

– Como era la vida en tu planeta natal– adivinando su pensar, la chica intentó disuadir su pensamiento.

– No recuerdo mucho…pero recuerdo a mi madre… y a mi maestro– le sonrió tímidamente – era encantadora– Esa era una de las pocas memorias que aun podían conferirle un poco de paz. La visión de las únicas criaturas que fue su compañía en ese mundo de violencia y poder.

– Supongo que fuiste afortunado de conocerla– Bulma continuó retirando los restos del vendaje de su cuerpo– por tus relatos anteriores me pareció que tu raza no convivía con sus progenitores –

– Ella era una saiyajin especial– bajo su rostro en un suspiro – entiendo que hizo un trato con el rey para poder mantenerme a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, por mis bajos poderes de pelea al nacer se le permitió hacerlo en secreto, vivíamos aislados, solo ella y yo… hasta que fue delatada… y – sus ojos adquirieron un tinte de indignación.

– Lo lamento –Adivinando lo que había acontecido la científica colocó su palma en su hombro. Tarble hizo una pausa y decidió continuar con el relato.

– Después decidieron entrenarme de forma privada, aunque no me quejo, mi maestro era uno de los pocos hombres honorables que conocí – continuó su relato –supongo que debido a mi estatus tan débil me tenían en aislamiento y no podía ver a mi madre –

–La vida en tu planeta era muy dura para un niño – Bulma soltó los utensilios sentándose en una silla cercana.

– El poco tiempo que pase con ella fue muy grato – la miró de frente– después me enviaron por la fuerza al planeta donde crecí– movió con dificultad su hombro –supongo que me hicieron un favor– terminó diciendo en una risa floja.

– ¿Cómo era ella? –

El joven se contuvo inseguro de querer continuar con esa historia, le traía un sabor agridulce que creyó no volver a experimentar.

– No tenía parecido con las otras hembras, tenía un carácter amable, muy hermosa…pero triste – entrecerró los ojos recordando la expresión de su madre, le frustraba nunca haber sido capaz de verla reír libremente.

– ¿Triste?–

– Antes de mi nacimiento… mi madre tuvo otro hijo– continuó, de algún modo hablar con la humana le propiciaba una especie de proceso de sanación implícito– no me habló de ello, mi maestro me lo develó. Solo supongo lo perdió y sepulto su recuerdo, pero yo sabía que nunca lo superó–

– Era un ambiente difícil para ser madre– Los relatos de la raza saiyajin eran sumamente crudos para los ojos de la ingenua científica, se asombraba de la capacidad de crueldad de dichos seres.

– Era por su forma de ser que padeció más, la inocencia no sobrevive en la adversidad – Tarble entendía que en un mundo donde el fuerte dominaba al débil, su madre no tenía oportunidad alguna y era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara un prematuro fin– Aunque gracias a sus enseñanzas es que pude encontrar felicidad, el tiempo que duró– Pese a ese hecho estaba agradecido de haber tenido una educación extraordinaria y lo que sus demás congéneres nunca conocieron: amor.

– Me hubiera gustado conocerla –

Después de una pausa larga el joven se decidió a hablar

– En fin – musitó – debemos alistar un encuentro con mis aliados – sonrió desviando la conversación incómoda – después de destruir todo será difícil – se refirió con amargura a la decisión tomada por todos.

– Trataré de arreglar tu comunicador – la científica le tranquilizó –

– Gracias – le contestó – no tenemos más tiempo que perder

_... _

Cooler se encontraba en la sección privada de su estación espacial, un lujoso lugar recubierto en lo que parecían paredes de una extraña obsidana y hermosas transparencias oscuras, elevados techos donde hasta las mas quisquillosa decoración certificaba el poderío del clan de los llamados demonios del hielo.

Pese a las extravagancias en todo lo que le rodeaba, dichas comodidades no servían para apaciguar el violento carácter del susodicho, especialmente en ese momento, donde toda materia a su alrededor estaba pagando el precio de su mal humor.

– Al parecer su hermano ha hecho de sí mismo una especie de salvador a los ojos de mi padre – informó sin emoción alguna contemplando algunos cuerpos sin vida que le habían incomodado en cuestiones domésticas– Le fueron asignados los cuadrantes donde se presume hay actividad rebelde – continuó jugando con los dedos, a su lado estaba de pie su consejero más valorado, quien escuchaba su monólogo sin interrumpir.

– Ese estúpido arrogante lo planeo desde el principio – Gruñó el lagartoide pulverizando un comunicador en su mano, sus intentos fallidos de recuperar el mayor territorio de control le habían otorgado un historial de derrotas frente a la astucia y manipulación de su hermano, soltando su rabieta decidió tomar el consejo de su soldado más brillante, después de todo, el mismo le había advertido del resultado de dicha operación. Dejar a su orgullo pasar por alto esas observaciones le estaba costando reducir aún más su plan de ejercer el control a futuro del imperio. – ¿Y que plan debo formular esta vez? – miró de reojo a su subordinado.

– Opino, mi señor – inicio en una humilde voz – que puede citar a su padre a una audiencia privada y exponer la inquietud de exponer planetas viables a las decisiones unilaterales y absurdas de su hermano– se aproximó – es bien sabido que Lord Freezer tiende a subvalorar recursos, elimina planetas enteros y poblaciones que podrían ser de beneficio para las fuerzas de trabajo del imperio – ante su comentario permaneció atento a la reacción de su amo, bien sabía que más planetas habían sido eliminados a manos de Cooler que por Freezer, sin embargo esperaba que dicha fase ayudara a enfatizar el hecho que era un mejor modo de proceder que el actual.

Cooler llevo una mano a su cien y aburrido direccionó sus pies a uno de los asientos para soltarse contra este perezosamente.

– Bien – sujeto con desinterés uno de los artefactos de la mesa, un pequeño cubo con la insignia de su familia – Lleva eso a la cámara y solicita esa audiencia – giró en dirección contraria regresando al mapa que visualizaba – Asistirás conmigo al planeta Cold.

Salza asintió y dando una reverencia se retiró.

_... _

En el área de entrenamiento los tres saiyanos realizaban sesiones de combate que simulaban en mayor grado a golpizas de castigo que de entrenamiento. Vegeta les molía hasta dejarles como pulpas de carne indolentes, ensañando todo el coraje de su derrota anterior contra los que consideraba insignificantes seres serviles.

– A este ritmo, tú serás el único miembro del escuadrón – jadeaba incesante Raditz

– ¡Su estupidez les acabará costando la vida bajo mis manos! – rugió otorgando un último puñetazo sobre el rostro del saiyajin de cabellera larga, evaporando su atónita presencia en el aire. Inspeccionó la escena, satisfecho al observar la destrucción generada, no habiendo más contrincantes en pie que enfrentar, giró sobre sus talones al interior de la estación, cerró sus manos con una media sonrisa 'oh grandioso _zenkai'_ pensó desapareciendo a través de las puertas, en breve estarían de regreso para por fin poder cumplir su destino.

'Soy sólo un sobreviviente' Raditz repetía intentando levantarse sobre los escombros que aplastaban su maltrecha estampa. Por un momento sus pensamientos divagaron en el recuerdo de su infancia, jamás imaginó encontrarse en su situación actual, reducido a un mero saco de entrenamiento del insufrible príncipe voluble, su única compañía en el mundo otro saiyano que constantemente le recordaba lo lejos que se encontraba de lo que hubiese sido el sueño de su vida, un valiente explorador, un supremo conquistador, la vida entre los miembros de su familia le parecía una cómica parodia de conformismo y mediocridad, hoy parecía ser el lastre de cuya casta nunca se libraría, siempre sobreviviendo, pasaría el resto de su vida bajo las sombras de alguien más. El último recuerdo que guardaba de su ralea, era la borrosa imagen de su pequeño hermano, ahora perdido en algún lugar recóndito, si no es que asesinado al momento de la explosión de su planeta, esclavo de algún otro tirano o alcanzado por un meteorito… de cualquier modo seguro sería un infeliz bastardo. Incluso, el mismo, quizá no habría muerto después de la destrucción de su planeta, pero era imposible intentar recuperar un poco de la paz que vivió en ese entonces y que ahora venía a valorar, para él, solo quedaban esos recuerdos y una vida frustrada de servicio a manos del tirano Freezer o del maldito príncipe caprichoso.

– Maldito Vegeta– Tallaba su antebrazo amoratado desde el suelo

– En realidad esa te la ganaste– Napa descansaba sobre sus 4 extremidades apenas arreglándoselas para contestar

– Ese malnacido no necesita un pretexto para sacarme la carne de los huesos a golpes– con esfuerzo se sentó recargando la espalda sobre los restos del muro.

– Si dejaras de ser un estúpido sin remedio quizá dejaría de hacerlo –

– ¡No es verdad! – Escupió lo que parecía ser un fragmento de diente– ese imbécil se deleita moliéndome y humillándonos sin motivo– su coraje era eco de la frustración de su debilidad– no entiendo cuál es su maldito problema si en este último viaje ¡YO lo salve!– continuó – ¿Para ser de la realeza es requisito estar demente? –

– Tú no sabes nada, ni salvaste a nadie, estúpido – Napa viró con seriedad – es mejor que cierres ese hocico si no quieres perder la vida– observó la puerta por donde Vegeta se alejó.

– Pues ilústreme por qué la ingratitud, experto en la psique del pedante dolor real– abanicó el brazo mofándose.

– Yo tampoco entiendo sus acciones – admitió el otro – pero sé que ha pasado por situaciones terribles – mordió su labio inferior recordando todos los momentos donde fue testigo de las difíciles circunstancias que habría tocado vivir al heredero de la corona.

– Todos lo hemos pasado – respondió Raditz amargamente – y no andamos por ahí comportándonos como salvajes… por lo menos entre los nuestros– corrigió observando la destrucción aledaña.

– Vegeta tiene un pasado oscuro que no me corresponde revelar a un simple soldado como tú–

– ¡Por favor! Solo quedamos tres de nosotros… quizá cuatro– la curiosidad pesaba aún más que el dolor de sus heridas – Es estúpido guardarnos "secretos de estado" de una organización minúscula que ya no existe – obvió intrigado por saber la causa de la evidente falta de control de su autoproclamado líder.

– Silencio– levantó la mano Napa– puede escucharte– observó cuidadosamente la puerta, no le agradaba la idea de

– Lo ves, he sabido guardar tus secretos también – cayó en cuenta del secreto que evidenció – todavía no sabe que existe " _otro principito_ " ni de que no está muerto–

– Y por tu bien, es mejor que nunca sepa quién es–le amenazó napa posicionando su puño frente a el –no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar si lo descubre–

– ¿Y bien?– Raditz interrogó prestando poca atención a las aseveraciones de su compañero.

– Freezer realizó muchas torturas diferentes en el – suspiró el viejo saiyajin – Todas con el propósito de hacerlo caer en la locura, pero con una de las primeras… casi lo logró–

 _Napa, asignado como guardaespaldas del único heredero de Vegeta-sei, por el mismo rey, le escoltaba entre los pasillos por órdenes de Freezer, la preocupación invadía su rostro ante los rumores de que un desacuerdo en contra de la corona, estuviese representando una amenaza invisible para su planeta, esta suposición se agravaba en proporciones sospechosas debido a la muerte injustificada de Turmer bajo el mando del tirano, de quien se había informado se debía a un malentendido entre soldados._

 _Al llegar a su destino, su angustia no pudo más que incrementarse, al serle negado el acceso por uno de los seres más viles de la estación: Kyui, con un poder mucho mayor que el suyo, el enorme saiyano no pudo más que acceder a la petición permaneciendo justo frente a la puerta._

– _Así que este es el príncipe Vegeta – Con notoria burla, permitió el paso al pequeño fijando una mirada que jamás olvidarían los ojos del niño – adelante majestad, tu verdadero rey te espera – le siguió por detrás._

– _Acércate pequeño príncipe – al fondo de la cámara Freezer se aproximaba en un paso confiado con falsedad amistosa. El príncipe apresuro a igualar su paso para encontrarle sin un ápice de miedo, para colocar sus redondas facciones infantiles retando su visión descaradamente._

– _Hoy te será concedida la distinción de ser perfilado como líder, si consigues pasar esta prueba – Freezer le miraba con los brazos cruzados desde arriba, hizo un gesto al desagradable sujeto que se encontraba en la puerta quien le puso al alcance un sencillo traje oscuro_

– _No te será permitido ver a tu oponente – hizo señas a los demás guardias para vestir al pequeño con dichos aditamentos que cubrirían cada parte de su cuerpo – si consigues impresionarme en su castigo, todos los honores te serán concedidos – dio una palmadita sobre su cabeza en símbolo protector._

– _Tengo muchas esperanzas en tus futuras proezas – el lagarto dijo al oído al tiempo que ponía sobre sus ojos un dispositivo circular que completaba el atuendo cegándolo– Será una lección de valentía que nunca olvidaremos – apremió al chico alentándole a ingresar a la misteriosa cámara. Este terminó de ingresar quedando en absoluta oscuridad. En su pecho latía la necesidad de demostrar toda su valía, que no importaba la prueba que pusiese sobre sus hombros, jamás se acobardaría, el era un príncipe saiyajin, el orgulloso y temible futuro líder de su raza y toda su intención de cincelar el respeto que merecía se tallaría en esta oportunidad, para explayar toda su brutalidad frente a los ojos de todos los testigos._

 _Se adentró en la cámara, esperando un movimiento que le indicara un sonido de la ubicación de su oponente. Había sido entrenado en las más rigurosas técnicas de estrategia, este reconocimiento representaba un reto que ansiaba probar._

 _Caminó sondeando los alrededores, las manos sujetas por detrás paciente a indagar que acción tomaría su víctima. Escucho el paso torpe y sin coordinación de su oponente, le asaltó la duda ante ello ¿Le tendría miedo? ¿O estaría en algún estado de salud deficiente?. Ese último pensamiento le llevó a un vacío de preocupación ¿Le habrían usado con la intención de obtenerle un contagio?. Sacudiendo su pensamiento decidió que lo mejor sería acabar rápidamente con la tarea y poder salir de ahí._

 _Un susurro. Saltó por los aires propiciando un golpe sobre la cabeza de su oponente, rebotando su cuerpo en el suelo, este se giró librándose, una ráfaga de viento le azotó contra los muros, el príncipe no daba tregua a su descanso, fiero, certero, increíblemente rápido. Cerró los dedos de su mano utilizando la fuerza de su energía como una hoja de letal filo, sobrevoló a su enemigo deslizando sus manos y al caer de vuelta, tras de sí, el inmovilizado cuerpo de su oponente derramaba sangre sobre el suelo._

 _Vegeta escucho una risa complacida detrás de los paneles de observación, la molesta risa de su terrible captor. Después retomó su atención al cuerpo que con mucho esfuerzo se incorporaba de nuevo intentando dar contra él. Se enderezó tomando su postura de batalla y arremetió uno, dos, tres violentos cortes contra esa figura que por alguna extraña razón no emitía sonido alguno de reproche, lo que le provocaba aún más enojo. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?_

 _Emitió un gruñido gutural y regresó dispuesto a continuar, una patada de su oponente le rebotó en el cuello enviándolo al suelo, le buscó con los sentidos restantes y pudo sentir un puño incrustándose en sus costillas. Gritó. La fuerza de su rival era mayor a la de él, sintió su cuerpo arquearse de dolor, su joven edad le jugaba en contra. Entonces con toda la ira que ese sentimiento de inferioridad le daba, se puso en pie viendo frente a si, no solo al intento de asesinato que debía ejecutar, sino toda la frustración de saberse un niño indefenso en medio de ese mundo aterrador, se sintió un despojo de guerra de su gente, un mero esclavo destinado a amilanarse frente a la fuerza superior de sus enemigos y estalló._

 _De su cuerpo se emitía un aura desconocida mientras cerraba los puños y cargaba un ataque con toda la energía que sus fuerzas le otorgaban._

– _¡GALLICK …HOOO!– Liberó la avasalladora energía contra el abatido cuerpo, elevando a su oponente sin piedad mientras su cuerpo se consumía en las flamas de energía. Sonó un golpe seco sobre el suelo cayendo su oponente inmovil, al instante cargó contra el en un letal arranque donde el príncipe caía en elegante postura y junto, la cabeza del decapitado enemigo._

 _La risa de Freezer retumbaba por todas las paredes y haciéndose paso entre los paneles se acercó aplaudiendo freneticamente complacido._

– _Estoy orgulloso de ti – vociferó mientras dos de sus soldados levantaban el infortunado cuerpo_

– _Esperen – les ordenó el temido Lord –_

 _Obedeció doblando el rostro para encararle molesto con ese ceño característico de su persona._

– _Debo agradecer tu servicio por haberme librado de una de las peores pestes de mi imperio – le sonrió por encima del hombro acercándose al cadáver ahora sentado– espero que no te moleste que lo hayamos preparado antes para ti– Descubrió en un corte limpio el traje de cuerpo completo que poseía su enemigo, revelando un cuerpo familiar para el príncipe. Al caer el ruido incesante del oscilante metal que éste portaba en el cuello, su corazón se detuvo. ¿La insignia de Vegeta-Sei?. Los sentidos le fallaron, su cuerpo colapsó al suelo trayendo sus rodillas a encarar lo que quizá era la sorpresa más nauseabunda de su vida y obligándose a mirar recorrió el camino de sangre hasta lo que ahora sostenía revelando Freezer en sus manos: la cabeza de su padre._

– _¿ P..po.. por que? – fue lo único que pudo enunciar, los ojos del niño, cristalinos, enfrentaban el horror de la escena sintiendo la saliva bajar sobre su garganta, ahogándolo con un ligero sollozo que luchó para no revelar las emociones que traicionaban con hacerle sucumbir._

– _No me queda más que felicitarte por tu eficiencia en terminar mi trabajo– dejó caer su presa al suelo – Por el resto no te preocupes, … su verdadera muerte será nuestro pequeño secreto – guiñó un ojo alcanzando la salida de la cámara. Plantándose en seco sobre el umbral parecía que olvidara algo._

– _Y cómo te prometí – le dirigió la palabra una vez más – en unos años podrás ser líder, pero desafortunadamente de sólo un patético escuadrón – en absoluta diversión le espetó dejándole solo._

 _El pequeño observó el bulto ensangrentado, su cuerpo reaccionando en automático para colocarse junto a la cabeza de su padre en el suelo, su pequeño cuerpo se desplomó en un sentón desganado sin poder parpadear y por primera vez en toda su vida, lloró._

Raditz llevó una mano a su cuello deteniéndose, los dientes posicionados como si costara trabajo pasar un objeto grande atragantándole.

– De acuerdo, le concedo esa – tragó saliva tratando de digerir lo escuchado.

Napa exhaló. Ocupó su vista en el joven saiyano a su lado, le ocasionó una mueca de inconformidad al observar ese semblante tonto suyo fruncir la boca imaginando la magnitud de la revelación que obtuvo.

– Creo que paso demasiado tiempo contigo – bajó los ojos hastiado

– Porque soy el más divertido socio que puedas tener– se levantó adquiriendo una legítima sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano en ayuda al otro.

– y el peor en todo– agregó Napa contagiándose – vamos, antes de que tenga que volver a salvar tu inútil trasero–

_... _

– Majestad.. Lord Freezer – Temeroso llamó por el comunicador una misteriosa voz

– ¿Tienes mi reporte Malaka? – aburrido de la ridícula espera el monarca contestó sorprendiendo al receptor de su imagen.

– Si mi señor – tragó saliva, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera el estar frente a frente con el tirano no dejaba de ponerle nervioso – los saiyajin regresaron, en terribles condiciones como lo supuso Mi Lord–

– Eso no era de extrañarse, que sobrevivieran lo es – sonrió despectivo – entonces ¿Es verdad? –

– De acuerdo a la descripción de Vegeta lo es, todos los sectores del planeta F0789 fueron erradicados por esas criaturas –

– Vaya– suspiró el monarca – es una pena… bien, no debo recordarte que la discreción de tu reporte es bajo tu propia supervivencia – dirigió una severa mirada fugaz

– Siempre puede contar con ello Mi Lord– se inclinó al tiempo que Freezer cortaba la comunicación.

– Daikons – Murmuró para si pensativo en seriedad– esto sin duda es una desventaja…o un giro de fortuna – sonrió ideando un mejor panorama para sus objetivos.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––

Aun respiroooo! XD

En verdad ofrezco una enoooooorme disculpa u_u

El trabajo me tenía al filo de mis nervios, mucha tensión y pocas horas libres hasta ganas me dan de renunciar jejeje pero hay que comer!. Afortunadamente llegaron las vacaciones y pude tanto escribir, como terminar de leer algunos fics que me han gustado mucho. En verdad les agradezco a los que les ha gustado la historia y dejan RW! Me animan a continuar y los lectores silenciosos espero también lo hayan disfrutado. Me preguntaban si habría un cambio de tradición con un TarblexBulma, la verdad es que mi pareja predilecta siempre ha sido VxB, no sé si quieran que haga spoilers al respecto, yo creo, sin embargo, que la trama debe guardar sorpresas también jeje pero acepto sugerencias.

Gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leerme jeje la buena noticia es que tengo ya hasta el capítulo 8 casi listo, en total serán 27, hay muchos cabos que atar! Espero actualizar más frecuente conforme los vaya puliendo.

Espero les siga agradando la historia y me dejen cometarios de sugerencias y opiniones, sus Rw me hacen el día!. Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se escapen :P


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capitulo con rapidez como lo prometí, espero sea de su agrado ;)

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

––––––––––––––––Capítulo VI–––––––––––––-

Encuentros

Esa tarde en los laboratorios de la corporación, el resto de sobrevivientes de

– Encontrar el planeta de los Nameku – confirmaba repitiendo sus propias interpretaciones al resto

– Así es – confirmaba la chica de cabello azul

– Creía que esa raza estaba extinta hace mucho por rumores que escuché en el espacio – continuó—pero si aún se encontraban aquí deben seguir existiendo algunos en otro lugar y quizá ellos podrían darnos una respuesta de como devolver las esferas a la vida—

– O podrían tener ellos mismos otro conjunto de esferas – finalizó la joven al tiempo que entregaba el dispositivo de comunicación en el que había estado trabajando durante varios días – toma – lo alcanzó a su dueño – ahora es indetectable – aseguró orgullosa de su trabajo con un gesto de amargura, de haber sabido que ese acto hubiese evitado todos los acontecimientos previos hubiera trabajado en eso desde un comienzo

Tarble lo tomó con un hilo de culpa en los ojos, jamás se le ocurrió que no bastaba su proeza en las cuestiones intelectuales para burlar la seguridad del imperio, fue arrogante y descuidado. Rápidamente se alejó del resto del grupo y comenzó una serie de fallidos intentos de comunicación con su antigua base.

– Creo que heriste sus sentimientos… o… algo parecido, tiene una personalidad complicada – arqueando las cejas lo observó alejarse Krillin

–Ay por favor… hasta la mamá de Bulma es más complicada – Oolong interrumpió arqueando una ceja – sin ofender – hizo un ademán a la presente la cual sonreía con alegría.

–Lo lamento pero…—Bulma cortó – si quiere que ayudemos debe ser conciente de que no podemos permitirle más errores que nos cuesten la vida de nuestros amigos – mencionó en voz alta más como un consejo propio que una opinión de lo ocurrido., no podía creer lo ingenua que había sido al no haber verificado las cosas por propia mano, incluso llegando a pasar por alto el hecho de que Tarble era un sujeto completamente ajeno a su tropa, por supuesto que la seguridad de su planeta no era su prioridad, si bien podría ser de su preocupación, solo representaba un riesgo más para obtener su venganza. El vaivén de la simpatía por el chico fluctuaba conforme pasaban los meses y se encontraba conviviendo con el mismo nivel de intimidad que los primeros meses de acercamiento y eso le generaba, a esas alturas, aún más desconfianza.

Su pensamiento fue cortado de golpe cuando el mismo sujeto se introdujo de nuevo en la habitación.

– Pude hacer contacto – informó a los oyentes- Llegaran en unas horas—pudo denotar el aire de nerviosismo de sus compañeros de batalla, exponer a la población a una visita alienígena de nuevo no podía traer buenos resultados

– Estarán esperándonos fuera de la órbita terrestre – les indicó como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y sembrando una pregunta aun mayor, aunque solo la chica se atrevió a interrogarle de nuevo, resaltando la ironía de la tangibilidad de los viajes interestelares para su raza

– ¿Y cómo haremos para llegar ahí? –

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

– Su majestad – el guardia entró inclinándose encarecidamente – Lord Cooler se encuentra aquí –

Sin esperar a ser recibido el hijo mayor de King Cold se adentró en el recinto sin hacer las reverencias protocolarias acostumbradas.

– Padre solicito una audiencia – sofocando el silencio que rodeaba los alrededores del palacio estelar, retumbaba su voluntad imperioso.

El monarca mayor rodó los ojos, frotando su cien con impaciencia se limitó a escuchar con una muy evidente mueca de desagrado.

– ¡¿Como has permitido que Freezer este desfilando su odioso trasero blanco en MI TERRITORIO?! – completamente ofuscado restregó la evidencia frente a su padre arrojando el diagrama de bitácoras de actividades reales sobre su regazo. Tal era su enojo que la calidez de la energía que emanaba era perceptible incluso para los guardias que temblaban en la puerta, el cuadro ponía realmente en evidencia la utilidad de su puesto en ese tipo de situación.

El rey Cold se sabía incapaz de poder doblegar en fuerza a cualquiera de sus hijos, principal razón por la que se presentaba siempre en su segunda involución, no podía permitirse la comparación burda pública contra la fuerza de sus descendientes, sin embargo aun cuando la ira se desbordara sobre la mente de sus vástagos, tenía la certeza de que nunca podrían caer en cuenta de la facilidad con la que arrebatarían su puesto, la impronta de manipulación que había realizado era un trabajo impecable de años, la sola idea le divertía tanto, que incluso en esos momentos, le ayudaba a permanecer distante del desastre que al fondo potenciaba Cooler en contra de toda cosa material u orgánica que se cruzara por la vista.

– ¿¡Estas oyendo una sola palabra de lo que digo?! – volcado en su cólera regresó a su padre del ensimismamiento.

– Hijo mío… primer heredero – meneo la cabeza resoplando paciencia – ¿Es que has perdido de vista la importancia de tu condición? –

– ¡¿Qué relación tiene eso con mi protesta?! – impasible esperó respuesta

– Aprender a regir un imperio es una tarea difícil… que al parecer no estas sabiendo ejercer con prudencia– intrigó a su espectador – ¿Es que no has entendido las labores de un dirigente de la talla de la que se requiere en tu posición? – continuó levantándose de su asiento, con paso lento y firme caminó alrededor de su primogénito con ceremonia, pudiendo disuadir las intenciones bélicas en la mente de su receptor de manera instantánea, con un gesto, le indicó que se aproximara hacia un ventanal, soberbio en detalles, enmarcado con una tenue luz azafranada que se colaba sobre los finos materiales de construcción, todo el aire de lujos contrastaba con el paisaje exterior donde podía observarse una civilización en movimiento dentro de grandes cinturones de lo que se convertían en conjuntos de seres en obvias condiciones inferiores, ambos líderes estaban orgullosos de que la arquitectura del palacio permitía observar hasta los más recónditos rincones de la ciudad.

– ¿Que ves ahí? – le preguntó absorto

– Un montón de parásitos – contestó sin titubear al prestar atención al paso de los transeúntes de diferentes razas, algunos deambulaban en pequeñas naves, atendidos por serviles criaturas también de diferentes especies. Toda una metrópoli en ese basto planeta de montañas azules y hielo de tonos rosas, una belleza extraña a la vista de coloridas luces.

– Un imperio se construye con el esfuerzo y sudor de un solo conquistador – inició sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hijo – pero una dinastía, un gran imperio, necesita de eslabones, esclavos y amos, necesita de una organización clara, con una cadena de mando contundente, lo que implica – obvió en un tono más sutil – que debes aprender a construir y delegar a los mandos inferiores – desvió con disimulo su mirada para comprobar que su mensaje hubiese sido entregado. Cooler viró para corroborar lo que creía estar escuchando, una declaración de la propia boca de su padre de que le consideraba el más adecuado de sus herederos para continuar con el legado

– Tu hermano tiene una capacidad de fuerza menor a la tuya, no deberías molestarte en que se encargue de asuntos que a la larga te beneficiaran… incluso si son en _tu territorio_ – dio la vuelta dejando terminado el tema, Cooler permaneció inmóvil pensando en las palabras obtenidas, sabía que algo se encontraba detrás de esa intención, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no quería preguntarse si para su padre realmente él representaba un peón más o un sucesor consumado.

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

El tiempo en aquel lugar corría de manera distinta, incluso el aire y la gravedad tenían diferentes condiciones, sus cuerpos se sentían cansados y convalecientes sin contar las aparentes humillaciones a las que eran sometidos en pruebas de fuerza y velocidad tan poco ortodoxas que más bien parecían caer en lo ridículo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sentían que era una eternidad, preguntándose si en algún momento podrían recuperar la vida que dejaron, tal y como lo había prometido Kamisama.

Piccolo pese a la completa apatía con la que observaba y participaba de observaciones en el entrenamiento de Gokú, mantenía cierto interés en saber si ese conjunto de lo que consideraba payasadas le otorgaría una ventaja real sobre él. Permanecía mirando de reojo a su nuevo compañero, mientras meditaba justo detrás del maestro que les fue prometido y asegurado, como el salvador de sus esperanzas en alcanzar sus máximos potenciales.

\- Sigue así y en poco tiempo conseguirás tener un mejor dominio – alentaba al joven saiyajin que con los ojos desorbitados arrastraba pesados aros gigantescos de un material denominado _acero kacchin_ , que de acuerdo a los dioses era el de mayor resistencia, con gran entusiasmo observaba que su nuevo alumno había pasado con relativa facilidad las primeras pruebas y sin chistar demasiado, obedecía todos los pasos consecuentes de su entrenamiento, a diferencia del segundo alumno que aunque no lo deseara, le causaba cierto grado de incomodidad por su previa carta de presentación como integrante de la familia del mal. Sin embargo reconocía que quizá estaría entrenando un bien mayor, Kamisama le había convencido de que eran importantes aliados en contra de las mayores amenazas contra su porción de universo, aun impoluto de los males de la esclavitud que parecía acrecentarse, solo que, la diplomacia para conseguir los permisos de regresarlos a la vida parecía haber tenido más fracasos que victorias, de cualquier modo, se sentía profundamente responable por mantener el equilibrio en su galaxia asignada.

– Esto es ridículo – Piccolo se levantó de su sitio hastiado de escuchar los chillidos de su contraparte que asemejaba más al paso de una babosa que de un bípedo – ¡esto es absurdo! – vociferó dirigiéndose a un encolerizado Kaio que optó por permanecer de espaldas a su locutor.

– Nos has mantenido una eternidad en este sitio sin hacer nada importante, ¡puras boberías! y no tenemos ninguna información, ningún plazo de tiempo ni la certeza de que regresaremos – encolerizado continuó – a este paso seguramente la tierra ha sido invadida y no tiene caso alguno seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar – se cruzó de brazos mirando con desdén el pequeño planeta verde donde se encontraban varados.

– La paciencia te puede conceder las victorias más certeras— enunció con serenidad

– La paciencia en exceso tiene otro nombre – se apartó rudamente de su oyente – desidia

Kaiosama suspiró dando un paso flojo hacia su aprendiz despreocupado

– Gokú deja de una buena vez eso y ven aquí – le ordenó

El atolondrado joven asintió y se apresuró a unirse a la conversación

– Piccolo, si consigues darle un solo golpe a Gokú terminaremos el entrenamiento y les llevare con Enmadaiosama a negociar su traslado inmediato –

– Ohhh – suspiró apenado Gokú –

– Sin embargo—prosiguió – si Gokú consigue derrotarte…– sonrió levemente – realizarás los entrenamientos desde el dia 1 y… te encargarás de alimentar a este barril sin fondo toda la semana – amenazó triunfal propinándose una mirada de odio del receptor más alto

– Oye eso es injusto – protesto el joven de la cabeza despeinada – Piccolo no sabe cocinar ¡Ni siquiera come! – chilló molesto

– y agradezco no depender de esas prácticas tan barbáricas como tu forma de comer – le gruñó ofendido

– Si voy a derrotarlo también merezco un premio – se cruzó de brazos tentando su suerte esperando una sutil reacción de su nuevo maestro

– ¿Qué clase de premio? – Se atrevió a preguntar temiendo alguna de sus ocurrencias sin sentido que en otras ocasiones le habían traído problemas – ¿qué es lo que estas planeando? –

– ¿En este lugar deben existir rivales aún más fuertes que nosotros no? –

– así es –

– ¿donde se encuentran ahora? –

Kaio realizó una pausa realzando una mueca de desagrado muy perceptible

–NO – contestó sin vacilar adivinando las intenciones de su pupilo impertinente

– ¡Vaaamos solo una visita! – Gesticuló insistente – no es como si fuéramos a matar a nadie aquí – rodó lo ojos poniendo de manifiesto su triste situación, que ocasionó una mueca involuntaria de su compañero de entrenamiento

– de acuerdo, pero dependiendo del resultado … – no acababa de decir esto cuando el veloz gi dejaba una estela de surcos en la tierra con un rostro desencajado de Piccolo, ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder adivinar qué fue lo que pasó para tenerlo en el suelo lleno de polvo inmóvil.

– ¿ya podemos irnos? – sonriente se colocó junto a su maestro, cual niño ansioso en busca de su recompensa. Kaiosama no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión de aquel acto que aún no terminaba de asimilar.

– Un... momento... sabandija – el maltrecho nameku se incorporaba más por fuerza de su orgullo que por la resistencia de su cuerpo – ¡todavía no hemos terminado! –

– de acuerdo – con una media sonrisa el saiyano atacó de nuevo. Piccolo esquivó uno de sus puños, libro una vuelta pero no alcanzo a observar la patada que se incrustaba sobre su abdomen y le mandó al vacío sin control de sus músculos o miembros, parecía ridículo que en solo dos movimientos estuviera viviendo lo que parecía ser la derrota más humillante. Pensado esto se enfureció y cargó toda su energía para intentar continuar en la batalla, pero por encima de él, ya aventajaba su oponente esperándolo con ambas manos entrelazadas para atestarle el golpe final.

Después de eso todo se nubló.

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

– Majestad – se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia el soldado –Hemos recibido transmisiones de la grabación del escuadrón de recuperación de desertores…el saiyajin.. –

– Termina de una vez – Movía su copa exasperado mientras observaba el vacío estelar

– Los integrantes fueron… suponemos que la misión fracasó –

Sin pronunciar palabra el tirano frunció los labios en disgusto. El emisario temblaba ante el gesto esperando no perder la vida por llevar las malas nuevas, si bien era impredecible la reacción que tendría, era muy seguro que las malas noticias no eran su fuerte en respuestas piadosas.

– ¿Noticias del desertor? – sorprendió al mensajero con una tranquilidad inesperada

– N-no – ladeó la cabeza – suponemos murió durante el encuentro, al parecer todos cayeron en batalla– informó rápidamente.

– Bien, debemos entonces averiguar más sobre este planeta, puede sernos de algún valor posteriormente –

La falta de emoción en las palabras de Freezer consternó al soldado que permaceció de pie sin saber que contestar.

– ¡¿Y que sigues haciendo aquí!? – lanzó una mirada agresiva

– Con su permiso majestad– se apresuró nervioso y abandonó la sala

La noticia había sorprendido al monarca, no esperaba que hubiese resistencia alguna en contra de los soldados enviados, que si bien no pertenecían al rango élite, tampoco figuraban entre los soldados de menor clase de su ejército, lo que fuese que habitara ese planeta quizá poseía un potencial para explotar sus beneficios, quizá lo mejor sería organizar una partida de limpieza, después de todo nada indicaba que no pudiesen representar un problema _a posteriori._

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

En la inmensidad de estrellas, un brillo traslucido tenía la función de ocultar, a modo de espejos, un enorme objeto, dentro de un enorme orificio se podía constatar un número de soldados expectantes mirando en la misma dirección. De pronto, la atmósfera artificial de la nave se vio comprometida cuando a lo lejos una capsula se aproximaba a toda velocidad, como un destello aislado en el espacio. Bajo sus pies se encontraba el imponente planeta paradisiaco que parecía haberse perdido en el tiempo, un territorio libre de los peligros y a su vez falto de conocimientos que le pudieran proporcionar una verdadera defensa, todo un planeta en una falsa sensación de seguridad, pensaba un sombrío sujeto que con los brazos descansados detrás evocaba tanto pensamientos de recelo como de esperanza, quizá después de todo por fin lo habrían encontrado, la clave de sus éxitos a unos minutos de distancia.

Cuando la nave estuvo suficientemente cerca reconoció que la trayectoria de esta, no auguraba un buen aterrizaje.

– ¡Abran los interceptores de emergencia! – con firmeza ordenó a la cuadrilla a sus espaldas.

En un segundo desplegaban campos de energía que semejaban suaves cubiertas de seda

Al llegar al área el sonido estrepitoso rompió la concentración de los presentes quienes corrieron a averiguar si todo se encontraba en orden. De una diminuta esfera salieron expulsados violentamente tres personas en vergonzoso desbarajuste.

– ¡Que rayos Tarble! – Bulma se levantaba dando bocanadas de aire que apenas podían proporcionarle equilibrio.

– ¡Te dije que no era buena idea! – un molesto Tarble estrujaba su cola lastimada

– ¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir! – Krillin ya se acercaba tallando su cráneo, los tres sacudían sus vestimentas después del muy incómodo e imposible acomodo que mantuvieron durante algunos minutos.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Se supone que tú vienes a protegerme como un buen caballero! – Con las manos en la cintura la joven arqueó su ceja para en acto seguido caer en cuenta de todos los testigos de su ridículo intercambio que no disimulaban entre ellos sus miradas de decepción y sorpresa.

– Ejemm… – limpió su garganta el abochornado saiyajin al frente de lo que era un incrédulo líder de escuadrón quien de brazos cruzados le dirigía una mirada que reclamaba una explicación – no es lo que parece… – empezó en una extraña lengua

Bulma estuvo a punto de protestar por la falta de tacto con que era discriminada, pero notó inmediatamente que todos esos sujetos lucían realmente intimidantes, la gran mayoría con evidentes cicatrices de batalla, algunos de ellos poseían prótesis avanzadas, pero que no dejaban de ser recordatorios al público de que esos sujetos habían vivido en carne propia experiencias terribles de vida. El líder de ellos, un sujeto de estatura media, pero no por eso de menos presencia, tenía la mitad de sus miembros confeccionados en tosco acabado metálico, claramente no eran parte de la armadura grisácea y desgastada. Su expresión desafiante y actitud le hacían a la chica preguntarse si se trataba de un renegado espacial o realmente un dirigente militar, no se pedía un movimiento de su gesto inamovible. Tarble explicaba la situación delante de un anonadado Krillin cuyo semblante divagaba en adivinar de qué hablaban, Bulma se disponía a seguir al grupo, pero la vista interrumpió su curso.

alrededor de ellos toda una flotilla de naves era atendida y reparada, un taller avanzado de tecnologías nunca antes vistas, una cuadrilla de especies diferentes hablando en diferentes dialectos mientras saltaban por todos lados luces de los circuitos que reparaban con herramientas sofisticadas que si hubiese tenido que adivinar su uso, nunca lo hubiera logrado.

– ¡Esto es increíble! – con la sonrisa sobre las orejas miraba en todas direcciones.

–Ella es una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, nos acompañara en la búsqueda – Tarble la presentaba al líder y el resto de los dirigentes presentes de la resistencia – El joven es un guerrero, también otro de los _maestros de energía –_ el término quedó falto de entendimiento para los terrícolas y fue descartado.

El misterioso líder hizo un extraño movimiento a modo de saludo, siendo torpemente imitado por los incomodos terrícolas– Tenemos una nave lista para la travesía necesitada – se dirigió a la chica en su idioma natal – antes de que partan debemos tener una reunión con los líderes del grupo – cortó en seco.

– ¡Un momento! – Interrumpió Bulma– ¿Debemos salir de inmediato?... ¡Ni siquiera he alistado mi equipaje! ¡No puedo creer que no se den cuenta que soy una chica y necesito cosas!... – continuó refunfuñando en su característico tono chillón sin fin a sus demandas.

– ¿La mente más brillante? – resopló indirectamente hacia Tarble con el ceño fruncido haciendo que este último solo se encogiera de hombros. Fueron dirigidos a una sala contigua con un holográfico en funcionamiento, la silueta de dos individuos que permanecían inmóviles les esperaban, observando a los aparentes nuevos reclutas.

– Gracias capitán Kurat– una voz femenina contestó

–- Po fin podemos encontranos, autonombrados terrícolas – inició presnetandose, era una figura enigmática de un ser traslúcido, sin estructura muscular definida y largos brazos delicados, no podían apreciar la coloración de su piel pero su rostro era de finas facciones y grandes ojos rasgados que parecían abrir y cerrar en sentido opuesto a los conocidos por las criaturas terrestres – Soy Fennel, encargada de la organización de los ejércitos de la resistencia contra los tiranos del hielo, Tarble nos ha hablado de su peculiar situación y sus demandas para sumarse a nuestras filas, no tenemos tiempo que perder por lo que, necesitamos saber los motivos por los que es de vital importancia encontrar el planeta Namek– su voz era tranquila, pero tenía los tintes de una estricta líder militar.

Sin perder el tiempo, dado el precipitado transcurso de tiempo en el que ocurrían las cosas, Bulma se levantó dispuesta a hablar por el grupo.

– Necesitamos traer de regreso a nuestros amigos – soltó sin dar detalles, podía intuir que Tarble había guardado el secreto de las esferas por algún motivo y no pretendía echar a perder esa ventaja, no podían darse el lujo de tener más competidores en busca de un deseo.

– ¿Como piensan hacerlo y cuál es la razón por la que son tan indispensables? – el sereno capitán le interrogó

– Escuchen sé que esto parece absurdo… o muy sospechoso – Tarble intervino – pero deben confiar en ellos, uno de los sujetos que queremos regresar es otro Saiyano y muy probablemente es el que hemos estado buscando… –

– Oh Tarble ¿sigues con eso? – Kurat le dio la espalda – hemos permitido que busques nuevos aliados por tu valiosa aportación como espía y guerrero, pero ya ha sido demasiada ingenuidad – ¡el único modo de vencer a estos sujetos es con aliados más numerosos y poderosos! ¿Namek? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue ahí! –

– Denles lo que solicitan– con una cansada voz, la figura más pequeña habló levantándose de su asiento, estaba cubierta en ropajes que escurrían un líquido cristalino, ligero, los terrícola pensaron que probablemente se trataba de agua, debido a todas estas telas no podían apreciar su forma, pero sus manos poseían un gran número de arrugas – No debemos subestimar las viejas leyendas, hay una razón por la que existen y perduran, dentro de toda leyenda siempre hay un hito de verdad– ninguno de sus vasallos se atrevía a cuestionarla – si bien nadie tiene por seguro el futuro, podemos aprovechar el regalo del conocimiento para poder actuar, he visto que en este momento tiene una importancia decisiva que este grupo se encuentre en ese planeta– pausó debido al esfuerzo requerido para hablar

– Lady Arame– la tomó del brazo la delicada líder detrás del holográfico – usted… –

– Es la única forma, esto debe suceder– tosió pausadamente haciendo indicaciones a un grupo de pequeños hombrecillos amarillos que le ayudaron a moverse de sitio escalando hacia un tanque de líquido cristalino – Todo empezará en ese lugar – quedó mirando el vacío y descendió hasta perderse en el agua–

– Lo dejamos en tus manos Kurat – Fennel cortó la transmisión.

Kurat permaneció con los ojos cerrados un instante, no era su estilo ni convicción pero debía seguir las órdenes del alto mando, después de todo no habrían logrado tanto sin ayuda de esa mujer.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?– Krillin preguntó a su nuevo camarada

– Ella es la general Fennel, no es fuerte pero es uno de los seres con mayor inteligencia – inició su explicación como si conocer a toda una civilización del espacio fuese lo más natural – y la anciana es Lady Arame, uno de los oráculos más viejos del mundo conocido, se dice que tiene el poder de tener visiones del futuro, es algo que se le otorga a los de su raza supongo– recordó antiguos mitos de los oráculos del mundo acuático, mas no quiso ahondar en detalles – gracias a sus predicciones hemos podido continuar con vida y fue por ella que me encontraron – no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía de ser parte de esa organización, dentro de sus elementos contados tenían seres de incalculable valor, tanto en utilidad como en créditos por su cabeza para el imperio.

– Bueno preciosa– suspiró Kurat guiñando el ojo a una distraída Bulma– esperemos que realmente seas lo que este tonto dice de ti – señaló la salida sin importancia, Bulma, por alguna extraña razón quedó silenciada por el encuentro anterior, había tenido la impresión de que esa anciana le miraba de un modo extraño, como si escudriñando de algún modo el fondo de su persona, hubiera obtenido una respuesta. Toda esa sensación le producía escalofríos, demasiado para una sola tarde.

– Tarble tienes suerte de que esta sociedad esté llena de fanáticos ancestrales – realizó una mueca de burla obteniendo un ceño fruncido del aludido – el saiyajin invencible … pff … si me dieran células por cada vez que alguien saca otra leyenda de esas… tal vez tendría un cuerpo completo para partirles la cara– bufó irreverente conduciéndoles por los pasillos de la base, pasando la salida principal, era un laberinto de acero en pésimas condiciones, todos los circuitos semi visibles y teniendo fallas intermitentes de luz.

– Así es, chatarra flotante – dedicó una mirada por encima de su hombro a los transeúntes detrás suyo

–¡Rayos! ¿También leen la mente? – Krillin se exaltó

– ¡Cállate idiota! no ofendas a nuestros anfitriones – Bulma le dio un codazo

– No – contestó el capitán sonriendo– pero no se puede juzgar de otro modo lo que se ve – dio unos toquecitos a la lámina en la pared – pero por suerte para ustedes… – se detuvo frente a una compuerta cerrada presionando los circuitos de apertura – … también tenemos los mejores ladrones de nuestro lado–

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

Freezer disfrutaba demasiado ese planeta. Tanto era su deleite que el resto de su familia le había convertido en su primer hogar aun por encima del planeta natal de los demonios del hielo, flotando sobre un cómodo diván futurista recibía la suave brisa helada sobre su piel. La tarde era perfecta y a su alrededor tenía todas las comodidades que con solo una seña llegaban a su alcance, bajo sus pies un conjunto de copas con líquidos diversos, era conocido por todos que la principal dieta de los icejin eran los líquidos y sus esclavos tenían el cuidado más detallado de que su amo no tuviera en falta una variedad a la altura de cualquier exigencia. Lo que más perturbaría la visión de cualquiera era que sus principales esclavos eran jóvenes mujeres, solo especies con dimorfismo sexual podían servir en el _Palacio de Cellisca_ , contrario a lo que se esperaría, la selección del género no era por una cuestión sexual, sino por la eficiencia y delicadeza con la que ejecutaban sus tareas, factor decisivo para que fueran las predilectas de los emperadores, que disfrutaban ampliamente de la armoniosa belleza de sus movimientos y fragilidad con que podían ser destruidas.

De todos los rincones de su imperio ese planeta era su predilecto, pocos súbditos privilegiados conocían la ubicación, buscaba cualquier pretexto para acudir cuando las tareas del régimen no le absorbían. A diferencia de Cooler, el sabia equilibrar los tiempos de oscio y trabajo permitiéndose incluso tiempo libre para realizar pasatiempos agradables… como las batallas a muerte en los famosos coliseos de su padre.

– Lamento la tardanza – la comitiva de su padre abría las compuertas de cristales finos para dar paso al emperador

– Toma tu tiempo padre – se desperezó irguiéndose –

–De que era ese asunto urgente que tenemos que hablar? – Cold indicó a todos que se fueran, las mujeres reverenciaban alcanzando las salidas sin voltear

– Las minas de supresores están escaseando el mineral – turbado expresó – debemos encontrar otro depósito o nos quedaremos sin dispositivos que anulen energía – su seriedad indicaba más una molestia que una preocupación – no quiero tener que intervenir en todos los interrogatorios y castigos de rutina, tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver –

– Si sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿Por qué necesitas mi aprobación? – el emperador le cuestionó, estaba cansándose de todas esas reuniones cada vez más frecuentes e innecesarias de sus fastidiosos hijos

– Necesito una orden de autorización para el escuadrón de exploración en todo el imperio – Sus ojos rojos brillaron no pudiendo esconder su doble intención – incluyendo el territorio de mi hermano –

– Cooler ya no te dará ningún problema – aludió a su reunión previa – aclaramos las cosas hace unos días, todo está puesto a tu favor, más vale que no me decepciones – en uno de los holográficos plasmó su sello apagándolo para ponerlo en la mano del heredero menor

– Mándame más esclavos y prisioneros de preferencia fuertes – solicitó el más joven por ultimo – ya sabes que mueren por miles en esos lugares y me estoy quedando sin reservas –

Dicho eso se retiró con la encomienda en mano y el disgusto de su padre, pues las familiaridades con que le hablaba no le gustaban en absoluto, podía llegar a oídos del resto y ser revelada la verdadera preferencia de a quien le inclinaba la balanza del trono.

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

– Menos mal que pude ir por semillas antes de venir – Krillin secaba su frente viendo cómo se avecinaba un viaje impensado que no había planeado. Al parecer, la resistencia habría conseguido una nave adecuada, irrastreable y muy rápida. En esos momentos el capitán de la sección daba las instrucciones de uso a una, aún más, confundida Bulma que constantemente lanzaba quejidos diversos, desde la ineficiencia de construcción de los prototipos de naves, hasta su posición desafortunada como evidente rehén del par de inútiles, que le arrastraban involuntariamente en otra aventura para la que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mentalizarse.

– Nosotros nos quedaremos haciendo guardia para su regreso – despejó la duda de los dos humanos presentes – si alguna amenaza aparece frente a su planeta nos encargaremos en medida de lo posible – se cruzó de brazos haciendo ruidos metálicos – aunque sería mucho más útil, en lugar de traer a la vida a un montón de inútiles, mejor llevar a su muerte a los tiranos que ocasionaron esto – con amargura expresó su descontento, seguramente lo que trajeran entre manos hablaba de una posibilidad de intercambio entre vida y muerte y alguna relación con las deidades prohibidas, sea cual fuere el método parecía posible que incluso pudieran remediar esa situación del mismo modo mágico en el que traerían de vuelta a esos sujetos de tan vital importancia, tanta pérdida de oportunidades y tiempo lo descomponía.

– Escucha, puede que no comprendas en estos momentos – Tarble intento una vez más encender su esperanza – pero he visto pelear de primera mano a este sujeto y debemos hacer todo lo posible por que la leyenda se cumpla, es nuestra misión…–

– Si, si, señor elegido, bla bla – agregó sin interés introduciendo las coordenadas a la nave – tenía que intentarlo –

– Cuando conozcas a Gokú sabras de lo que estamos hablando y cerrarás esa bocota– la orgullosa chica le soltó ofendida – solo tienes que sentarte en tu metálico trasero a esperar que resolvamos la solución a sus problemas – abordó la nave al tiempo que mediante un muy primitivo aparato de comunicación hablaba con su padre. El sorpendido sujeto la miró con los ojos bien abiertos

– ¡Tiene su carácter! – sujetó su barbilla perplejo, no podía entender por qué, pero algo en esa mujer no terminaba de agradarle

– No tienes idea – Krillin tomó una vieja caja de acero subiéndola a bordo

– ¿Cuándo partiremos? – Tarble cortó el hostil intercambio

– En cuanto traigan las provisiones necesarias y que _su majestad_ esté lista para pilotear la nave– Kurat contestó alejándose del sitio para seguir con la organización del despegue. El joven saiyajin solo meneo la cabeza, esperaba no se hubiera llevado una impresión incorrecta, pero confiaba en que haría ver su valor con el tiempo, todos aceptarían que también era un valioso descubrimiento.

Freezer perseguía fines más ambiciosos que los mencionados, su comitiva de exploración había descubierto algunos datos interesantes y tenía en mente explotar cada oportunidad y rumor para volverse invencible, quizá en alguna expedición por fin encontraría esa tan anhelada fuente de inmortalidad de la que todos hablaban.

––––––––––––––––-…...-––––––––––––––-

Anestesiado al estilo primitivo, colgando del hombro de su amigo, volvió en si gracias al barullo del lugar donde acababan de llegar, sonidos de idiomas nunca antes escuchados, golpes y criaturas batiéndose entre sí, algunos usando técnicas incomprensibles desmaterializando objetos, adquiriendo otras formas físicas, todo un espectáculo de eventos extraños y fascinantes.

— ¡Bájame de una vez!— ordenó obteniendo respuesta inmediata de su compañero que lo soltó sin cuidado — no sé qué hiciste pero a la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte— disimulando su sorpresa enderezó sus ropas y caminó detrás del grupo

— este lugar es increíble Kaiosama! — el joven extasiado dirigió los ojos a todos los rincones sin tener suficiente de cada vistazo, todo ese basto sitio lleno de leyendas antiguas, tal cual le hubiese explicado en el camino su maestro, le estaba costando trabajo guardar la compostura tal y como fue la condición de su estancia

— aquí podrás encontrar todo tipo de oponentes de esta región de la galaxia, algunos de los más grandes maestros, pero otros ya no se encuentran en este plano— aclaró la redonda deidad — no te atrevas a pedir…. — más fue demasiado tarde, su pupilo se encontraba a medio camino de cometer las imprudencias que le caracterizaban.

— ¡oye!— llamó la atención de un sujeto de apariencia similar a la de piccolo que se encontraba cerca, le dedico una fría mirada y regresó a sus actividades sin tomar en cuenta dicho intercambio, Gokú, claramente ofuscado intentó de nuevo entablar una conversación, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. — que sucede contigo? — voló hasta donde estaba el misterioso sujeto.

— No perteneces a este lugar— habló sin rodeos y con un ápice de desprecio en su voz – lárgate de aquí maldito saiyajin— flotó lejos de su presencia sin siquiera mirar atrás. Gokú, confundido viró en busca de la expresión de sus amigos, sin embargo el silencio del resto de los seres en el lugar hacia evidente que su presencia no era bien recibida.

– ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos? – talló su cabello intentando descifrar que pudo haber hecho en tan poco tiempo para merecer esa agreste bienvenida.

– Tal vez tu fama de imbécil te precede– Piccolo hizo mofa de su preocupación

– Gokú– kaio posó su mano sobre su hombro – quizá debí mencionarlo antes… pero tu raza ha sido una de las principales antagonistas de multiples civilizaciones en la hist…–

– antago..que? –

– hmm…–-

– Quiere decir que realmente tu fama te precede– la situación era demasiado absurda para el divertido Namekiano

– Vaya –- el aludido se cruzó de brazos – ¿Cómo pueden juzgarme todo un grupo de extraños sin conocerme? – su gesto de tristeza llegó a oídos de un misterioso anciano que había presenciado todo el espectáculo. Un sujeto desconocido de larga barba blanca y orejas en punta que a la vista podía confundirse con un anciano desubicado de la edad y época en la que existía. Aprovechando el momento en que todos quedaron callados se atrevió a llamar la atención, como si no tuviera importancia esa aura de inconformidad generalizada.

– Hubo un tiempo, hace muchos siglos – inició obteniendo la atención de todos – donde ser un saiyano era uno de los más altos honores…– aburrido movía los dedos jugando con una madeja de materiales volátiles, cual hilos de oro que anudaba aleatoriamente – pero desafortunadamente para todos los presentes…solo los más ancianos conocemos el secreto del gran poder de tu raza, un gran poder que no conoce límites, que puede ser usado para el bien y trágicamente… fulminante y brutal para el mal – La hermosa bola de finos hilos fue liberada flotando tranquilamente hasta la capa de Piccolo que al toque fue incendiada provocando una leve reacción de pánico de este

– Maldito viejo loco! – bramó el aún mas verde de enojo alienígena. El anciano se limitó a carcajear y volver a recostarse en su silla–

– Maestro, no pensé encontrarlo aquí – Kaiosama le saludo con propiedad – es el gran maestro Tharos – incitó a sus alumnos a reverenciarle – ¿que se encuentra haciendo en este lugar? –

Tharos era otro miembro de la raza de los kaioshin, sin embargo, su actitud irreverente le había conferido el exilio del selecto grupo de deidades habiéndole confinado únicamente a guardian de los campos de descanso de las almas de guerreros honorables. La conmoción de la mayoría de los habitantes del recinto llamó su atención.

– ¡En verdad es una fortuna ver esto! – golpeó sus rodillas con ahínco levantándose – Con que finalmente tenemos de nuevo aquí a uno – sonrió acercándose – puede que tú seas el ultimo corazón noble de la que fue la gran estirpe de _los Hijos de Saiya_ – con amargura dio una palmada sobre su espalda – fueron una de las razas que mayor dominio tuvo como maestros del Ki –

– De que estas hablando? – la curiosidad de Gokú estaba al borde de sus límites, todo lo que salía de la boca de ese sujeto sonaba solemne y a la vez inentendible. El gesto de confusión de los oyentes hizo al maestro ladear inconforme la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a explicar.

– Estudian técnicas y movimientos de fuerza, pero no tienen la paciencia de entender el origen de este poder – miró con reproche a Kaiosama que intentaba no hacer contacto visual – la fuente de sus poderes fue transferida a ustedes por los legendarios maestros del Ki, solo algunas especies pueden lograr el control de la energía corporal de estos modos, algunas como los saiyajin pueden tener dominios tan superiores que se vuelven seres casi invencibles, requieren técnicas complejas del dominio propio y exterior de la energía que nos rodea y construye – todos los presentes escuchaban la explicación sin perderse un solo sonido – si ustedes llegan a comprender el origen de la fuente de sus poderes los limites mentales desaparecerán, serán uno solo con sus movimientos y con toda la energía que existe… pero para eso… falta mucho camino– cerró sus ojos aburrido de la ignorancia que con los años se acrecentaba en los nuevos reclutas, buscó de nuevo su asiento. Podía intuir que se encontraba frente a dos de los mejores elementos que su universo podía proporcionar, pero sabía que aún faltaban muchas experiencias en batalla para conseguir ese estatus y quizá, quien sabe, ese saiyajin, un prodigio sin duda por las razones que le llevaban a ser el primero en pisar ese sitio en miles de años, podría ser una de las leyendas mas grandes de todos los tiempos con el potencial que sentía en su fuerza… pero solo el tiempo podría decidir eso.

Piccolo y Gokú alcanzaban a sentir que los límites del poder del ser frente a ellos no podían ser medidos con sus niveles convencionales, de algún modo no podían percibir la cantidad de energía que retenía, sin embargo simulaba que podía adueñarse incluso de sus mismas fuerzas.

– ¡Por favor concédame una prueba de su fuerza! – estúpidamente, sin meditarlo y totalmente energico Gokú se colocó frente a él. Su sonrisa destellaba con la intensa emoción que le daba encontrarse frente a alguien de ese nivel tan superior.

– ¡cállate idiota y compórtate! – Kaiosama se interpuso. Tharos no respondió, no se molestó, no se movió y solo emitió un sonido.

–No –

Gokú estuvo a un segundo de insistir una vez más, sin embargo Tharos realizó un fino movimiento con la mano, sintieron su voluntad desaparecer, desconectando su cuerpo de su mente, empezaron a alejarse abandonando de manera indeliberada e increíblemente vertiginosa, el área, dejando solo las trazas de sus gritos incrédulos.

– algún día… o en otra vida – susurro para sí dedicándole una última sonrisa.

_..._

– Estos viajes interestelares son demasiado aburridos –

Por séptima ocasión en el día Krillin se distraía jugando otra partida de solitario, todo el transcurso de tiempo encerrado durante meses con la misma tripulación de 3. Todo en demasía aburrido. Incluso podía jurar que a esas alturas distinguía el cambio de interfaces de los propulsores, a decir verdad, se estaba volviendo loco. Había intentado interactuar más con los tripulantes, pero la única conversación constante eran los descontentos de Bulma, quien ya había perdido todo interés… y pudor; deambulaba por ahí en semi-ropa interior, argumentando que el precipitado despegue no le había dado oportunidad de usar algo más adecuado y que los trajes proporcionados por sus proveedores eran grotescos, además muy varoniles para su gusto.

Por si eso no era suficiente para hacerle sentir sumamente incomodo, ella y Tarble se la pasaban conversando en otra lengua, la lengua intergaláctica que con mucho afán, el feliz saiyano se había encargado de enseñarles durante todo el viaje, era prácticamente sencilla, casi con las mismas bases que su propio idioma, pero algunas veces estaba tan hastiado de todo eso, que pretendía no entender nada y realizaba convenientes retiradas a dormir o hacer alguna cosa de más provecho. Que diferente hubiera sido si otro miembro de la pandilla les hubiese acompañado, ¡cielos! en ese momento hasta Gohan habría sido mejor compañía.

– Estamos a punto de aterrizar o ¿anamekizar?– tomando los controles de la nave, la chica indicó bromeando como toda una cerebrito. Palabras de gloria a los oídos de sus compañeros quienes corrieron al tablero de control y observaron la inmensidad de un mundo completamente ajeno a ellos, la magnanimidad de un planeta esmeralda, daba la impresión de ser más pequeño que el de ellos, más, no dejaba de ser impresionante estar frente a frente con todo un mundo alienígena, para Bulma era un sueño hecho realidad solo leído en sus renombradas novelas de ficción, estaba ansiosa por ser la primera humana en poner un pie en otra civilización.

– La atmósfera indica que esta hecho de los mismos elementos de la atmosfera terrestre, considero que posee agua y formas de carbono – orgullosa de sus lecturas anunció al resto, sin embargo solo ella podía entender la emoción de esos descubrimientos

– Que bien, pensé que esos trajes espaciales que tenemos serían incomodos – respondió Krillin como si se tratara de unas vacaciones en la nieve. Bulma retomó su atención al aterrizaje olvidando su vanagloria personal.

Cuando hubieron descendido, el estruendo de su nave llamó la atención de aldeanos circundantes que pudieron reunirse alrededor del artefacto extraño. Después de varios segundos de espera la compuerta se abrió dejando ver a los tres extraños seres. Krillin se adelantó con na postura defensiva, no sabían si ese comité de bienvenida tendría las mejores intenciones. El mosaico de tantos Namek era extrañamente familiar, una gran variedad de posibles versiones de Kami, ¡incluso niños!

– ¡No puede ser! – Tarble desembarcó con una actitud un poco más confiada, se frotaba los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía – ¡están vivos! – Se acercó eufórico a uno de los nativos – toda la galaxia piensa que estaban extintos – Les anuncio con emoción vislumbrando el paisaje azulado. Bulma observaba los alrededores en silencio, todo era extrañamente parecido a su planeta pero los colores estaban invertidos, se respiraba demasiada calma, no esperaba encontrar una atmosfera de tanta tranquilidad viniendo del planeta natal de Piccolo

–- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – el jefe de la aldea se aproximó receloso

– Venimos en son de paz – repitiendo el eslogan de las películas de alienígenas conocidas Bulma intervino aproximándose amigable – venimos de un planeta lejano llamado Tierra, los hemos buscado por mucho tiempo pues necesitamos su ayuda para poder… –

– Sabemos lo que buscan – uno de los jóvenes le interrumpió, hablando con dificultad la lengua intergaláctica que los demás no parecían dominar muy bien – Ningún extranjero tiene derecho, solo los nobles guerreros Namek tienen la oportunidad si prueba merecerla – explicó – esta es la razón por la que nos hemos mantenido apartados de todos ustedes, sus ambiciones y guerras, no les haremos daño, pero deben irse inmediatamente y advertir a los suyos de que si regresan, no tendrán la misma suerte – les amenazó. El resto de los aldeanos se miraban entre sí, no eran un pueblo agresivo, pero las lecciones otorgadas por otros forasteros no les habían dejado buen sabor de boca de las visitas del espacio.

– No lo entienden, esto es también para ayudar a otros namekianos– Krillin intentó razonar con ellos dándose a entender en el idioma recién aprendido. Los ánimos comenzaron a turbarse entre los terrícolas

– No buscamos hacer algún daño a su gente o el planeta, necesitamos esto para detener una guerra que incluso puede alcanzar a su planeta – Tarble comenzaba a molestarse, no importaba de que mundo se tratara siempre tenía que enfrentarse a la necedad y falta de cooperación de los habitantes, comenzaba a preguntarse si la constante de miedo a lo desconocido e indiferencia eran lo único que tendría en común toda forma de vida del universo.

– Esperen – el líder habló – los llevaremos con el gran patriarca, el será quien juzgue si dicen la verdad y sus intenciones –

Dos fuertes guerreros les condujeron a la cima de un risco, lejos de todas las aldeas que observaban bajo sus pies. Krillin cargaba a Bulma quien rápidamente trabajaba en pequeños dispositivos almacenados en su bolsillo, dándoles toques finales. No podría haber un intercambio si no podían entenderse entre todos.

Al llegar a las puertas del extraño templo, dos pequeños y el que podía ser el más fuerte Namekiano de todos los que percibieron, les esperaban. Sin hacer presentaciones convencionales se hicieron gestos y hablaron algunas palabras guturales, seguramente su idioma natal. Bulma puso frente a sus compañeros 5 dispositivos del tamaño de una pequeña semilla

– Son intercomunicadores para traducción– les aclaró frente a sus miradas desconcertadas – nos ayudaran a expresarnos mejor

– ¿Cielos Bulma cuantos crees que necesite? – arqueó una ceja el pequeño monje

– Tonto, tres son para nosotros y el resto es para ellos – torció una mueca obviando con las manos como debía fluir una comunicación entre dos negociantes, lógicamente ellos tampoco hablaban su idioma y solo ella y Tarble manejaban correctamente la lengua intergaláctica. Los tres se colocaron sus dispositivos e hicieron un ademán ofreciendo el resto a los oyentes. Solo el guardián del templo les imitó

– Mi nombre es Neil– les habló – síganme.

_..._

Alistaba sus guantes, miró al resto de sus congéneres prepararse mientras abordaban sus capsulas de viaje, colocó su rastreador ajustando la bitácora de viaje. Una vez que hubo asegurado seguir la pantomima a la perfección, modificó el sistema de coordenadas sin ser rastreado e ingresó a su nave.

– Nappa – llamó por el intercomunicador – No ajustes el crio-sueño aún, llegaremos en unas horas– crudo cortó, sin esperar respuestas transfiriendo los datos a sus secuaces sin mencionárselos.

Desde el día en que la anciana osó develar esa profecía, lo dicho no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, cualquiera, incluso sus compañeros, podían traicionarle. No le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos y era ahora aún más reservado, especialmente con los suyos, la lealtad de sus subordinados era únicamente por la conveniencia de su protección, después de todo, él era uno de los soldados más fuertes y nadie más daría un pedazo de carbón por salvar a un saiyajin, vistos ahora tanto como criminales salvajes, que como marginados del imperio.

La planeación de ese viaje debía ser ejecutada cuidadosamente, si bien no tenía gran habilidad en la construcción de circuitos conocía bien el funcionamiento interno de los dispositivos usados por el ejército de Freezer, no había razón por la cual pudieran rastrearlo esta vez, todo estaba bien planeado. Frotaba sus palmas saboreando la cercanía con su destino final, a solo unas horas de su alcance.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

Espero les haya agradado, estoy emocionada por el próximo capítulo… por fin se conocerán todos? :P

gracias por leer y seguir la historia!


	7. Chapter 7

Listo! Uno mas, me tomé la libertad de agregar un término de un fic que me encanta, la verdad cuando lo escuche me embelesó, ya lo sabrán más adelante. Por otro lado espero que les agrade la continuación.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

––––––––––––––––Capitulo VII–––––––––––––-

Duelo de Saiyanos

El patriarca retiró sus manos de la frente del joven saiyajin, había obtenido la información necesaria. Los terrícolas aun no recobraban el sentido al presenciar ese espectáculo, debía ser el namekiano más grande que pudiese existir en la galaxia, su trono era sencillo sin embargo la solemnidad y profundidad de su tono merecía la atención de todo el que estuviera al alcance de su voz.

– Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver en persona este día – desde tiempos remotos, las historias de los primeros oráculos centraban en su planeta como el principio de la historia del fin de la tiranía, el planeta elegido que pisarían los motores del movimiento y finalmente, _el elegido_ para acabar con la tiranía de los icejin para siempre – su causa será la nuestra – sonrió, encerrando el secreto de su felicidad para sí.

– Hijos míos – se dirigió al resto de los presentes – debemos convocar al dragón –

– ¡Wow! esto fue sorprendentemente fácil – Krillin ladeo la cabeza aun sin creer la suerte con la que corrían

– Esto no puede ser cierto – murmuró a sí misma la única fémina presente – su…¿majestad? – Insegura se dirigió al sabio líder – Tenemos dispositivos que ayudaran a localizar con mayor velocidad las esferas… –

– Eso no será necesario –- Nail intervino – un par de pequeños niños se dirigieron a un antiguo pedestal, encendiendo una extraña flama azulada. Pocos minutos después, uno a uno, de diferentes tallas y lugares del planeta, los líderes de las aldeas guardianas del tesoro Nameku, junto con sus respectivos representantes, volaban en dirección al templo sagrado, trayendo consigo las maravillosas orbes gigantes que iluminaron la visión de los esperanzados terrícolas.

– Debemos darnos prisa – inquirió animando a todos los que con velocidad se acercaban – el día de recibir al liberador por fin ha llegado–

_..._

Una semana habría pasado desde aquel encuentro. La fuerza de Gokú se había incrementado notoriamente, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado el recuerdo de Tharos y ese incomprensible poder. No usaba la fuerza física, no poseía impresionante musculatura, ni grandes habilidades marciales, con seguridad ¡ni siquiera habría sido un gran conversador!, sin embargo había conseguido doblegarles con la facilidad de un pensamiento, un movimiento en su mano, sintió su misma voluntad separarse de su conciencia y todo lo que podía emular era un chirrido de dientes.

– Deja de darle vueltas – tal cual leyera su pensamiento, Piccolo le regresó a la sesión de entrenamiento – no importa cuanto lo intentes – agregó – hay criaturas con habilidades diferentes, es un universo grande, siempre serán un misterio para el resto – compartió su reflexión, dejando entre ver que también surcaba su mente la incógnita.

– ¡Que silenciosos! – una voz familiar les alcanzó – Pensé que los encontraría haciéndose pedazos mutuamente –-se soltó una risotada sincera

– ¡Yamcha! – el saiyano se aproximó – por fin están aquí! –

– Así es – Tien le respondió – Kamisama pudo concedernos cruzar el camino de la serpiente – Habríamos llegado antes pero gracias a _alguien_ tuvimos un inconveniente en el palacio de la princesa serpiente–dedicó un gesto de desaprobación a un enrojecido Yamcha

– Solo tenía que descansar – explicó abochornado

– Yo pensé eso mismo –Gokú admitió inocentemente – pero para mi suerte Piccolo no me permitió hacerlo – le sonrió al resto del grupo sin darse cuenta de que su compañero de batallas permanecía a una distancia prudente del resto del grupo, receloso de su propia calma.

– es un gusto encontrarnos de nuevo– un alegre Chaoz se puso a su lado

– Menos mal que todos se encuentran aquí – Kaiosama se apresuró a darles la bienvenida – tengo entendido que realizarán el mismo entrenamiento que estos dos – cierta parte de él dudaba que pudieran seguir el paso – les advierto que no seré flexible, mucho esta en juego aún–

– Vamos Kaio, acaban de lleg …– un mareo inexplicable llegó a su mente, todo parecía estar al revés, zumbaba, un bullicio incesante, endemoniadamente confuso en su mente – ¡¿que está pasando?! –

– Estamos vivos de nuevo – alarmado Piccolo se acercó advirtiendo al resto, antes de poder decir algo Gokú se desmaterializó frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Aún no es tiempo! – Kaiosama desesperaba, recriminándose el haber olvidado revisar el mundo de los vivos, donde en ese momento se encontraban arruinando la secuencia de planes realizados por Kamisama y su persona – ¡El entrenamiento esta incompleto! – le gritó al vacío como último consuelo.

– ¿¡Que fue eso!? – aun sin creerlo Yamcha palpaba el espacio donde Gokú estuvo dos segundos antes

– Eso es lo que pasa cuando retrasas las cosas – una vez más Piccolo soltó inconforme a su maestro que no podía recuperarse de la velocidad con que los eventos habían ocurrido.

_..._

Los azules cabellos de su cabeza volaban sin control salvajes debido a la cantidad de viento excesivo, una tormenta de aire donde mágicamente se había convocado el poderoso dragón original, la majestuosidad de su estatura y cuerpo, hacía ver a su propio Sheng Long como una versión inmadura de esa increíble deidad.

El espectáculo casi opacaba el terrible miedo que todos los pobladores experimentaban en el momento, puesto que unos segundos antes, la atmósfera se electrificó, el ensordecedor ruido de las ondas de resonancia marcaban el camino de naves, que en su contenido no anunciaban buenas nuevas. Arrancando el temor de los presentes, vislumbraron frente a ellos el aterrizaje de tres capsulas del imperio de Freezer, lo que había propiciado el pánico de los testigos de la ceremonia, abandonando el acto para buscar refugio o alertar a sus guerreros para el contraataque. Se formuló un cambio de planes inmediato en la mente de los terrícolas.

Pasaron los minutos y dos deseos habían sido pedidos, los festejos internos eran opacados por las primeras explosiones escuchadas a la distancia, todos permanecían a la expectativa, el oleaje de los cuerpos de agua rugía feroz y en medio de las caras admiradas finalmente apareció el último deseo frente a sus ojos.

– AHHH! – Con las manos abiertas, un rostro desorbitado se materializó de la nada bajo el escudriño y sorpresa de sus amigos

– GOKÚ! – corrió a abrazarle su viejo amigo, su corazón desenfrenado en busca de su esperanza

– ¿Pero que… Krillin? – miraba sin comprender a su efusivo cófrade

– ¡Rápido ponte esto! – Bulma colocó el traductor en su oído – ¡solo tú puedes detenerlos!

– ¿Qué? …No debían regresarme aún –intentó dialogar con el manojo de nervios que estaban vueltos esos camaradas, que corrían de un lado a otro alistándose. Gokú no comprendía nada. De pronto llegó a su sistema, como un rayo, la esencia de la emergencia. Su cabello sintió vibrar de nuevo la atmosfera de energía que le invadía como una bomba de adrenalina, las firmas de energía de nuevos enemigos creciendo. Entre ellos, una terrible, que le auguraba tendría un digno inicio en esta nueva oportunidad de encaramarse en una pelea de ensueño.

– ¡Debemos ir a detenerlos! – Tarble temblaba en medio del caos – ¡No aguantarán más tiempo! – admitió donde un instante más tarde se escuchó un poderoso estruendo

– Son Gokú – la poderosa voz del patriarca le sacó de concentración – al fin nuestros caminos pueden encontrarse, noble saiyajin – le sonrió indicando se acercara – en tus hombros estará cambiar el destino de la libertad de esta galaxia, no debes dudar, pues has nacido para esto – Hizo una pausa mientras sus amigos se veían entre sí, ¿de que hablaba ese hombre?. Extendió su mano sobre la cabeza del sujeto – La sabiduría de mis antecesores, nos ha permitido reavivar energía latente en los guerreros de nuestras tribus en momentos de desesperación, tengo el poder de desbloquear el potencial escondido en el centro de tu especie, si así lo requieres – invitó al aludido – debes tomar sabiamente esta decisión, el porvenir de nuestro planeta y el de muchas vidas estará en tus manos –

– No tomaré atajos– Gokú permaneció inmóvil, entrecerró sus puños encontrando únicamente su mirada vivaz con la del líder planetario

– ¿ESTAS LOCO? – Bulma rabiaba en su oído – ¡acéptalo! ¡¿No ves que estamos en un grave peligro?! – Furiosa alcanzó su solapa jalándole cual crío reprendido, aún con toda su estatura inclinándolo hasta encararlo –¡ acéptalo o yo misma te volveré a asesinar! –

El confiado saiyano la tomó de las manos despegándosela con paciencia– Agradezco su intención, pero – se inclinó hacia el milenario nameku – No haré trampas para alcanzar mi máximo poder – admitió seguro de sí mismo – debo obtenerlo por mi esfuerzo o no sería digno de tenerlo– al instante comprendió la situación sin tener que preguntar, dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar la amenaza por la que le habían invocado a aparecer, rápidamente esa emoción que inundaba su alma en cada batalla comenzó a correr de nuevo en sus venas, todo el poder de su raza fluyendo desenfrenado por su sangre, estaba vivo de nuevo y era hora de probar su entrenamiento.

El patriarca le otorgó una sonrisa plena. Gokú regresó el saludo con dos dedos y desplegó su velocidad rumbo al corazón de la batalla.

– En verdad será todo lo que se espere de él – siendo solo audible por el saiyajin más joven, que ilusionado sentía haber encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas.

–¡Ese idiota va a matarnos a todos de nuevo! – La fúrica mujer pisoteaba violenta, maldiciendo su suerte, augurando para si su prematuro fin – ¡Krillin dame las malditas semillas y sigue a ese imbécil antes de que lo vuelvan a matar! Iré a despeg.. –

– Lo siento Bulma pero no puedes quedarte aquí – advirtiendo el peligro Krillin la llevó a cuestas pese a todas las protestas y palabras obscenas que recibió de la fémina por esa acción.

_..._

Alrededor del vestíbulo del palacio de los Cold no había un alma. Un silencio tan penetrante que incluso se escuchaban las conversaciones del exterior con claridad. Pocas eran las veces que podía verse tal espectáculo. Los dos titanes del imperio reunidos en la misma habitación. La razón del silencio era lógica, ambos conflictos de ego apenas se soportaban por reglas impuestas de convivencia, pero era una mezcla tan peligrosa, como juntar nitrógeno y glicerina sobre la pólvora de las problemáticas de invasión, un conflicto de intereses de ambos territorios.

– Me sorprende que tengas tanto interés en mis asuntos hermano– cruzado de brazos le vigilaba desparpajar cartas estelares antiguas pasándolas a su mano derecha, el insoportablemente engreído Salza, que documentaba rápidamente los datos holográficos comparando documentos entre si – te está agradando pasar tiempo en Cellisca? – aludió a los rumores conocidos del desagrado evocado por del castillo exquisito y el planeta de los seres serviles, que incluso les consideraban dioses. Cooler solo se limitó a ignorarlo con una mueca.

– No veo ningún acto fuera de lo normal – le replicó– si vas a estar husmeando en mi dominio debo estar enterado por si es necesaria mi intervención– fingió una falsa solidaridad, levantando una imperceptible risilla cómplice de su subordinado.

– Créeme que eso no será necesario – Freezer se movió de su puesto haciendo señas a Zarbon de aproximarle su cómodo asiento. El sonido de los papiros estrujados llamó su atención, irritándole la estampa de su hermano mirándoles de arriba abajo y cambiándoles de posición para entender su contenido… en vano.

– Cuidado con eso – escupió con escarnio – no eres conocido por tener habilidad manejando aditamentos frágiles – se burló incluyendo más de un sentido en su broma, lo cual fue entendido a la perfección por su hermano. Verlos discutir era el equivalente a la pelea de dos niños caprichosos, pero que podían destruir planetas en su arranque. Sus lacayos incondicionales no emitían un solo sonido para no provocar algún disgusto extra. Conocían categóricamente los procesos que debían seguir con cada uno. Terminando con la revisión, Salza se incorporó meneando la cabeza y extendiendo el documento con la firma de su amo para ser tomado por Zarbon.

– Perfecto, ahí tienes tu añorado permiso hermanito – se pavoneó de su posición como autoridad momentánea – no lo malgastes buscando tonterías como cosas mágicas inútiles – encontró su turno de zaherirse de otro de los rumores más sonados, las supersticiones recurrentes de su hermano. Era divertida la idea de verle como otro incauto obrero cualquiera ignorante y ciertamente el recordárselo le enfurecía.

Dispersando su rabieta interna, la endurecida apariencia del gobernante se cambió por un pensativo semblante.

– Sabes – caminó hacia la salida – hay un rumor de que hay toda clase de elementos extraños allá afuera – se defendió – pero en particular un agrupamiento tan grande de minerales de supresión energética, que abarca el tamaño de este continente – hizo un divertido mohín – cuando encuentre el sitio le diré a nuestro padre que seas el primero en ir a constatar su pureza en carne propia, espero que no sea muy doloroso – se retiró. Estaba al tanto de que no había sido su mejor respuesta, pero ese insolente le sacaba de quicio, incluso nublando sus brillantes respuestas sarcásticas, otra de las _cualidades_ que tampoco soportaba de su querido hermano.

Afortunadamente las razones de su insistencia en buscar esos minerales le eran desconocidas a su familia directa. Freezer tenía el temor por primera vez en toda su existencia, temor de no tener ninguna defensa contra la amenaza que en un descuido habían despertado, si de algún modo podía combatirlos lo intentaría o en su defecto, integrar esa amenaza a sus filas para acabar con el estorbo que su hermano representaba… o cualquier otro enemigo, eran una herramienta versátil si la podía dominar, con suerte en algún momento, Cooler se cruzaría con ellos y lo eliminarían por él.

– Mi Lord quiere que ordene un escuadrón que se reúna con el de exploración de su hermano? – sugirió Salza terminando de reordenar todo

– No – limpió su cara con fastidio saliendo bruscamente sin decir algo más. Según su criterio no había encontrado nada que valiera la pena investigar.

El mutismo de su partida fue acompañado por la carcajada estridente de Zarbon que había presenciado la torpe perspicacia del hijo mayor de Cold. No podía perder esa oportunidad para relamer su envidia sobre el siempre adulado por el imperio, favorito de Cooler.

– Debe ser tan aberrante poseer ese intelecto, cuando debes ser arrastrado a decisiones tan pobres– miró entretenido a su homólogo en su camino a alcanzar a su líder. Salza levantó prolijamente todos sus documentos y le devolvió la sonrisa

– Dímelo tú, pues peor debe ser no poseer ninguno – le guiñó chasqueando los dientes y se fue.

Zarbon quedó con la boca abierta sin argumentos y solo lo miró alejarse en su pose erguida y pomposa como siempre. Algún día se las pagaría.

_..._

Se levantaba el humo de los campos baldíos, cual zona de guerra el silencio sepulcral, dejaba escuchar el crepitar de los restos de las construcciones modestas incendiadas, que alguna vez albergaron la vida de los pacíficos pobladores, que ahora se encontraban dispersos por el suelo en un espantoso ensamble de pena y muerte. Hacía poco que habían llegado y sus oponentes no parecían estar dispuestos a ayudarles en su añorado cometido.

– Son unos monstruos – Bajo las garras de Vegeta, con todo su odio manifiesto, la figura del joven Nail encontraba el límite de sus fuerzas conteniendo sus músculos en el brazo de la corta figura que lo zarandeaba cual marioneta

– Gracias por el cumplido – Vegeta le humilló posicionándolo de un golpe a un lado de la escena – ahora repetiré… ¿dónde están esas malditas esferas, si no lo haces mataré a cada namek que respire en este planeta olvidado?– se cruzó de brazos ensimismado en sus amenazas

– No lo sabrás de mi – entrecortado soltó deshaciéndose de la voluntad de su cuerpo, sabía lo que sucedería.

– Tch, basura– bajo un halo de luz violeta su figura cayó inerte bajo la palma de Vegeta.

– ¡Nail! – Lloraron dos pequeños niños escondidos detrás de un muro de lo que simulaba la última construcción en pie de la aldea.

– Todavía quedan más – les señaló Raditz entretenido señalando con la cabeza el sitio donde se encontraba una gran fuente de energía lejos de ahí.

Los saiyanos despegaron al encuentro de esa intrigante energía, muy probablemente ese ser resguardaba el secreto que buscaban, la emoción de sus pensamientos solo podía ser igualada con la velocidad que imprimían en llegar a su destino final. A lo lejos un acantilado con una extraña construcción, ya podían saborear los gritos de sus víctimas.

Nappa levantó dos dedos al cielo evocando un ataque que destruyó toda la parte superior del templo, surgieron gritos lejanos ante la visión del monumento sagrado hecho pedazos. Satisfecho con el horror desatado en sus víctimas, no cayó en cuenta de que su siguiente ataque no llegaría.

Arrancado por una fuerza invisible Nappa se estrelló contra el siguiente acantilado atravesando las construcciones a su paso hasta detenerse en el fondo del cuerpo de agua. Los presentes volvieron la vista en el rastro de destrucción y encontraron al causante en pleno vuelo, aún con la pose de batalla sostenida. Un guerrero imponente, de rasgos extremadamente familiares y un flameante gi naranja.

– ¿Q-QUE? – exclamó Raditz sin dar crédito a sus ojos, abriéndolos como si un espectro se apareciera frente a él para traer la silueta de uno de los recuerdos más antiguos de su mente. El sonido del viento en su contra y esos ojos azabache levantándoles una barrera invisible. Ese olor escondido en lo profundo de sus memorias emergió, ese recuerdo y ese olor inconfundible.

– Ustedes son los causantes de esta masacre – el retador sentenció expirando en cada poro de su cuerpo una indignación casi tangible, en la distancia veía las ruinas y en las ropas de esos intrusos la sangre de los inocentes. Los rastreadores les traducían sus palabras a toda velocidad, pero no eran escuchados por el shock de la sorpresa para ambos.

Detrás de él, Raditz y Vegeta observaron que dos figuras más se aproximaban en la distancia.

– Van a pagar por lo que han hecho– amenazó en un idioma inentendible. Su figura se clavó en la mirada de los otros saiyanos como una revelación de algo que parecía imposible, un hecho inconcebible para todos ellos. Vegeta permaneció inmóvil contemplando en absorta mudez lo que a sus ojos era más que evidente, estaba, sin lugar a dudas, frente a frente con otro saiyajin.

– ¿¡Quién eres!? – Confundido, sorprendido, eufórico y rabioso, todo a la vez, ordenó revelar su identidad al misterioso oponente, su mente divagaba en dimensiones de odio, fascinación, duda, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido y mal. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Cómo era posible tener frente a si otro congénere, evidente clase baja, que se atrevió a propinar tremenda golpiza a su segundo al mando? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Gokú, anonadado en las mismas condiciones, no tenía oídos para esos cuestionamientos, pues los propios inundaban su cabeza como una marcha de termitas devorando su conciencia, los sujetos frente a el, tan similares en forma, los últimos de su raza, de no haber sido por la explicación de Tarble, quizá la curiosidad hubiese ganado mayor terreno, pero todo lo que podía sentir era repulsión, repulsión por esos seres crueles que sin quererlo, habían manipulado su destino, que ahora por fin tenía de frente y que sellarían su propio fin.

Entre el enfrentamiento de miradas, se fraguaba una mayor sorpresa para uno de los participantes de la batalla, al olerlo, al escucharlo hablar, todo regresó a su memoria, su vida pasada y los últimos días en Vegetasei, todo estaba retornando, la misma voz de su padre, la misma estampa y semblante, no podía haber más coincidencias en ese universo, solo había una explicación y tenía que ser él.

– Ka….¿Kakaroto? – Flaqueó Raditz en enunciar el nombre que no paraba de sonar en su mente –No puede ser… – lo miraba enajenado.

– ¿Que? – Vegeta regresó de su trance en esa inusual escena y le replicó – ¿Lo conoces?

– NO – Gokú cortó de golpe al reconocer el nombre que el mismo Tarble le mencionara como su nombre – Mi nombre es Son Gokú–

– Si – Continuó Raditz sin poder cerrar la boca de asombro, flotó torpemente hacia el ofuscado oponente – Es… él es... el – extendió la mano como si quisiera tocar un fantasma, no podía dejar de tartamudear – él es… él debe ser…debe ser…¡mi hermano!–

–¿¡QUÉ!? – le gritó Vegeta en un conjunto de emociones que salían a su vez, creyó su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada bajo el efecto de lo que parecía haber entendido, su postura enteramente rígida.– ¿¡Tu.. Hermano!? – parecía estar igual o mayormente confundido.

Como si todo se tratase de un sueño, ninguno de los presentes pudo emitir sonido alguno intentando digerir toda la información que de pronto estalló en la más inverosímil situación, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía el menor sentido, nada.

– Eres Kakaroto – Habló Raditz finalmente en una torpe imitación del idioma del primero – mi hermano–

–¿Que estás diciendo? – bajó su defensa casi descuidando por completo su pose de batalla, no podía entender lo que el de larga cabellera le decía. ¿Hermano? No sabía si le hermanaba por su especie o por su sangre, pero algo le decía que ese sujeto lo conocía y que no era una coincidencia por lo que optó darle ese término.

Nappa se incorporó de su prematura tumba, levantándose mientras secaba el agua de sus orbes. Voló de regreso con rabia para devolver el ataque a quien osó interrumpirle.

– ¡Maldito incauto, pagarás por eso! – como un proyectil se disparó hacia el saiyajin del Gi naranja.

Gokú sintió el movimiento veloz del oponente, evadió con maestría el ataque girando sobre si, posicionando un gancho bajo las costillas del gigante, Nappa devolvió el ataque con una poderosa patada sobre su cabeza, Gokú evadió, en segundos dobló su cuerpo en reversa y levantando las piernas apuntó una patada doble al abdomen del saiyano. El corpulento hombre voló por los cielos por segunda vez, detuvo su trayectoria con un despliegue de ki que le ayudó a incorporarse con suma dificultad.

Todos descendieron al suelo.

–¿¡ Kakaroto que estás haciendo aquí!? – el retumbar de los golpes hizo reaccionar a Raditz de su trance.

– ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? – regresando de la golpiza Nappa intentó aclarar la intervención

Tarble, Krillin y Bulma aparecieron en la escena aterrizando tímidamente en el campo de batalla llamando la atención de los contrincantes.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí despreciable traidor? – Ladró Nappa al reconocer al viejo subordinado que ahora acompañaba a sus enemigos.

Al reconocerlo Vegeta nubló su mente con la más pura vacilación, miró a su anterior subordinado, al calvo, a la mujer que le acompañaba.

– ¡¿Nappa que significa esto?! – sintió la ira igualar su nivel de confusión, miraba perplejo al comité de bienvenida y prestaba fúrica mirada al infortunado Tarble que le replicaba el mismo sobrecejo con la misma intensidad de odio – ¡Dijiste que este imbécil había muerto! –

– ¿Tarble? – Raditz se volvió sin creer lo que estaba frente a si – ¿Qué estás haciendo con Kakaroto? – la naturalidad de su pregunta no tenía tono de amenaza alguna, el cuadro era simplemente inverosímil..

– Krillin, Bulma, tomen a los sobrevivientes y aléjense rápido de aquí! – Tarble de dirigió a sus compañeros sin poder disimular la tensión y miedo que aquellos hombres le producían. Viró para encontrarse con el semblante atónito de Bulma – Son … ellos –

Bulma, estremecida, regresó la vista a las figuras que permanecían inmóviles al frente, las figuras que protagonizaban las pesadillas de su imaginación, que ahora obtenían rostros, todo lo que había relatado su joven amigo ahora se materializaba como una realidad ante a ella. Los tres hombres cuya fuerza devastaba planetas enteros, se encontraban de pie frente a ella y el que reconocía como el más terrible de ellos, el saiyano de menor estatura, cuyos ojos del negro más puro que hubiese visto, poseía una mirada helada, fiera que ahora la escudriñaba, que le hacía temblar hasta el centro más recóndito de su ser.

– ¡Krillin! – Se aferró al brazo de su amigo – ¡sácame de aquí! ¿¡Qué esperas!? – gimoteó sin poder despegar su rostro de la imagen

– Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte – Nappa lanzó un ataque de energía sobre ellos, más la velocidad de Gokú fue mayor rebotando el destello con su antebrazo para descender frente a ellos.

– ¡Eres un imbécil Kakaroto! – Objetó molesto su hermano – ¡Te aliaste con las criaturas inferiores que se suponía debías destruir! –

– Te ordeno me expliques quien es este individuo– en un ultimátum Vegeta lo sujetó del cuello de su armadura amenazándolo, no soportaba permanecer más tiempo bajo el velo de la ignorancia.

– Kakaroto es mi hermano de sangre completa – explicó – fue enviado a algún planeta lejano cuando era un infante, no supimos nada de su supervivencia ni reportó jamás el éxito de su misión, supusimos había muerto –

– ¿Y que está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Nappa dirigiéndose en mayor medida a Gokú que al narrador de la historia

– ¿Tarble, es verdad lo que dijo? – sin prestar atención al intercambio Gokú miró a su aliado más reciente buscando respuestas – Este sujeto… ¿Dijo que es mi hermano? – La pausa que le siguió le dio la corazonada de que sus sospechas eran correctas.

– Si– apenado admitió sin dar la cara –lo corroboraba la base donde encontré tus datos– Sabía lo decepcionante que esa realidad era para alguien que compartía su valoración de justicia.

Gokú se hundió en un estado de shock sin poder contener el desagrado impuesto sobre sus facciones, giró lentamente hacia el grupo de nuevos enemigos que discutían a su vez entre sí, el develamiento era en sobremanera duro de aceptar, quizá el único familiar que le quedaba en la galaxia y se trataba de un despiadado ser que el destino habría reservado para ser su enemigo, no había forma de que esa revelación pudiera representar algo bueno.

– Qué pena que esto sea tan decepcionante para ti como lo es para mí – Raditz le interrumpió– más, si vas a interponerte, entonces tendré que eliminarte –

– Quiero ver que lo intentes – con plena confianza espetó su hermano menor.

El aire alrededor se volvió denso, el excitante olor a desafío llevaba las pupilas de todos los presentes que empezaban a desatar el inicio de la contienda. Krillin observó a los pequeños namekusei que estaban en el templo cercano aproximarse con trémulo seguidos de un casi al borde de sus fuerzas patriarca, que intentó frenar la batalla, su paso cansado se detuvo al borde del litoral donde habló con tranquilidad. El mayor de los pequeños se alejó en vuelo para socorrer al cuerpo del joven namekiano que permanecía inmóvil en la distancia.

– Detenganse forasteros – su voz retumbaba en los limites del acantilado, el eco de sus años vividos imponía respeto incluso de sus nuevos enemigos.

–Llegara el tiempo de las batallas de honor, más, su enemigo no puede ser su misma sangre –

– Si eres un vidente, entonces sabes lo que venimos a buscar – Raditz contestó arrogante – si no cooperas toda tu gente y estos idiotas perecerán contigo –

–La venganza – enfocó sus palabras sobre el líder – nunca la venganza ha plasmado un final glorioso en la historia– su mensaje dio en el objetivo al endurecer aún mas los rasgos de un encolerizado Vegeta –desiste y márchense puesto que un camino aún mas doloroso les esperará –

– No– intervino para contestarle – y sabrás lo que es dolor si no haces lo que decimos, pues.. – pausó con una risa que denotaba la sed de sus colmillos – no sabes a quien te enfrentas–

– De cierto lo se…– pauso tomando su bastón– Vegeta… el ultimo príncipe de los hijos de _Saiya–_

Detuvo su marcha asesina al instante, creyó nunca más volver a escuchar el titulo ancestral de su casa, enunciado ahora por un extraño que apenas conocía y ahora le recordaba ser el último vestigio viviente de la realeza de su raza, todo lo que quedaba de la historia de su pueblo moriría con ellos cinco.

– es una pena lo que la ambición, el poder y violencia ha hecho de tu pueblo– le condescendió en su sentir– No terminará aquí el destino de tu casa si así lo eliges, deberás enfrentarte a decisiones más duras que esta, vivan hoy para pelear mañana como uno solo–

Contrario al efecto que esperaba, con sus palabras no hizo más que encender el orgullo del irascible saiyajin, ¿Cómo podía el patriarca sugerir tal cosa? no necesitaba de nadie para lograr su objetivo, no le importaba que se quedara como el ultimo de su especie, si había de alcanzar la gloria sería por su propia mano, aunque la vida y toda su historia se le fuera en ello.

– ¡suficiente charla! –Nappa arrojó un rayó sobre el benévolo anciano, pero este fue bloqueado por un inesperado contrincante

–Nail – el pequeño namek gritó al ver aparecer a su amigo en el campo de batalla de nuevo

–Resguarden al patriarca – ordenó a los niños quienes condujeron al sorprendido anciano de vuelta

– ¿Que demonios significa eso? – Nappa señaló al espectáculo de resurrección del que habían sido testigos. Al notar que ponía en peligro el uso de su estrategia secreta Nail retrocedió colocando al niño detrás de su cuerpo-

– ¿Son inmortales? – Krillin habló en voz baja hacia Gokú

– Déjalo Nappa – ordenó Vegeta – No importa cuántas veces reanimen a estas sabandijas – esbozó con una maldad burlona – el resultado será siempre el mismo… los aplastaremos – amenazó en una suave voz que infundia temor.

Acto seguido todos tomaron poses de ofensiva, nerviosos por el inicio de lo que auguraba ser el encuentro más impetuoso de sus vidas. Gokú podía sentir su latido levantarse al ritmo de la emoción del calor de la pelea, todo su cuerpo tenso, listo para el ataque.

–¡Despídete de tus amigos Kakarotto! – despegó del suelo Raditz, se encontró una barrera impenetrable sumergiéndose en su esternón, el codo de su hermano.

Se despegó del mismo cayendo al suelo en un grito de dolor. Gokú permaneció de pie observándole pendenciero, Raditz tiró un giro en el suelo pateando sus piernas, Gokú se sostuvo con un solo brazo arqueando las piernas para empuñar ambos pies en la cara de su hermano. El saiyano mayor se deslizó en estampida por el suelo solo pudiendo detenerse con los nudillos aferrados.

– ¿¡Raditz imbécil que estas haciendo!? – Nappa vociferó al ver la somanta que recibía su compañero.

Raditz limpió el rastro de sangre de su frente con el antebrazo mientras su ceño se frustraba al observar que su oponente no tenía ningún daño y su fuerza parecía no ser suficiente para enfrentarle.

Aspiró y dió un salto para colocarse detrás en un zumbido

– ¿Q-quee? – Gokú sintió una rodilla incrustarse en su cuello elevándolo a una altura increíble, Raditz se elevó, su melena salvaje volando contra el viento, golpes mixtos al frente lanzó sus mejores movimientos contra su hermano, su frustración crecía al no poder atinar uno solo de sus ataques. Gokú evadia con facilidad cada uno de sus movimientos, esquivó su brazo para tomarlo, codazo sobre su rostro y cargó un ataque de ki sobre su centro lanzando a Raditz haciendo un cráter en el suelo.

Desde el suelo, un halo rosa atravesó el espacio para estrellarse contra Gokú, la onda expansiva se levantó en una explosión alrededor del saiyajin en el cielo y por un momento se nubló la visión de los espectadores.

– ¡Es tu fin Kakaroto! – Vitoreó Raditz incorporándose con dificultad.

Al disiparse el humo provocado, un resplandor amarillo voló en dirección contraria a su ataque.

– ¡N-NOO! – Su voz se desvaneció en segundos y su cuerpo inerte cayó vencido, emanando humo de su armadura destrozada completamente inconsciente. Gokú descendió en una pieza, ligeras rozaduras en su vestimenta y dando la espalda al resto de los saiyanos les volvió el rostro por encima del hombro

– Váyanse si no quieren morir – les intimidó feroz.

-– ¡Te quitaré esa arrogancia malnacido! – Nappa intervino arrojándose en consecuencia contra el oponente vencedor.

Gokú detuvo su puño en su palma, la presión de su fuerza salió en ráfagas en todas direcciones, Nappa intentaba con todos sus movimientos atinar un golpe decisivo, pero su estatura y peso se inclinaban en contra de la velocidad, precisión de los ataques del saiyano más joven. En desesperación empezó a disparar una lluvia de disparos de ki contra Gokú, los que este desviaba y evadía con exactitud.

Vegeta observaba en silencio lo que parecía ser una verdadera amenaza, pese a él mismo poseer un poder abrumador, sabía que quizá estaba enfrentándose a un verdadero rival, aunque se tratara de una escoria de clase baja no perdía interés en observar los límites de ese individuo. Nappa perdía velocidad y concentración a cada segundo que la pelea avanzaba, en el correr de tiempo era más notorio quien terminaría perdiendo la batalla. Vegeta sintió una rabia exponencial, al ver a su guardaespaldas perder el control de sus movimientos, mientras el otro saiyajin le propinaba la golpiza de su vida, no había cabida para un solo momento de defensa y se disipaba cada vez más la oportunidad haciendo una diferencia abismal entre los dos oponentes.

Cegado de ira y avergonzado de la poca peripecia de sus subordinados, decidió acabar de una vez con ambos, la vergüenza de su raza humillada por un guerrero de clase baja derrotando a sus soldados era insoportable. No le importaba respetar el orden de pelea. Dobló sus palmas por detrás y un destello violeta escapó de sus dedos.

– GALLICK HOO…–

– ¡GALICK HOO! – Tarble disparó sobre el príncipe antes de que este concretara el ataque y lo lanzó brutalmente contra la montaña a sus espaldas, el estruendo destruyó el escenario levantando una inmensa nube de escombros y tierra.

Nadie entendió que había sucedido hasta unos segundos más tarde disipada la fuerza del asalto.

– Miserable rata traidora – Murmuró Vegeta levantándose del desastre que le rodeaba – ¿AHORA TAMBIEN ROBAS MIS ATAQUES? – Cerró sus puños y rebajó el rostro entre los hombros como una bestia rabiosa – Espero que te hayas divertido con tus nuevos aliados, AQUÍ COMPARTIRÁN SU TUMBA –

Tarble sintió el temblor en sus piernas mientras sentía acercarse a Vegeta lentamente, con la furia de un tigre, ya no había vuelta atrás, el duelo que temió desde que lo conoció, ocurriría.

No se preparó para la velocidad mortal del príncipe, que en un segundo tenía su rodilla en su abdomen, le levantó tirándole del cabello y plantó su fiero gancho sobre su rostro como una ametralladora de dolor que casi le robaba la conciencia, Tarble dribló de último, giro agachándose y atinando una patada al costado derecho de Vegeta, éste contuvo su pierna y clavó su codo en la espalda del más joven sepultándolo en un grito de dolor.

– ¡Gokú, salvalo! – Bulma suplicó en un grito de horror, interrumpiendo la pelea de su amigo, mientras veía en segundos toda la brutalidad desatada sobre el chico.

Tarble sentía su cabeza apresada entre las rocas y la presión del pie del sanguinario saiyano quien reía mientras infringía gritos de dolor a su oponente.

– ¡Basta! – Gokú atinó un puñetazo al príncipe que no lo vió llegar, logró alejarlo del saiyajin más pequeño.

Nappa, tambaleándose sin aliento, siguió a terminar la tunda al Saiyajin en el suelo, Tarble se levantó empujándose ágil con las dos manos, se apartó aún mareado de la golpiza y limpió sus ojos para enfrentarse al Saiyajin corpulento que se encontraba ya al límite de sus fuerzas.

Vegeta se frenó como un felino, levantándose en sus dos piernas para mirar al osado oponente que lo desafió, ambos se contemplaban y toda su rabia transformada en un temblor que deslizaba choques eléctricos al ambiente. Ambos oponentes centrados en el movimiento del otro, Gokú sentía su tremenda fuerza emerger mientras Vegeta rondaba evaluando sus mejores movimientos.

Tarble aprovechó la distracción de la pelea protagónica, y sostuvo con toda la energía que reservaba un combo de golpes y patadas sobre Nappa, su aún persistente viveza consiguió darle ventaja sobre el abatido saiyajin quien recibia de lleno todos sus ataques. Tarble aplicaba un destello de energía en su mano cuando una onda expansiva desequilibró a todos lanzándolos por el aire. En shock todos volvieron su vista al origen al unánimemente.

El puño de vegeta y Gokú unidos en chispas de intensidad de lo que fue un poderoso encuentro, el duelo de los titanes daba inicio. La vista de todos giraba en agonía vitoreando cada uno al oponente de sus esperanzas.

Gokú lanzó la primera ofensiva, Vegeta esquivó y se entrelazaron en un intercambio de fuerza, sostuvo su palma y vegeta dobló en reversa clavando el codo en sus omóplatos, se incorporó en el aire y Vegeta dió saltos ágiles en reversa poniendo espacio. Gokú le siguió y haciendo rebote en un risco vegeta regresó con tremenda rapidez atinando un gancho lateral en la cara de Gokú, este respondió lanzándose contra el suelo para brincar en contra de Vegeta, uno a uno los golpes resonaban en el eco del escenario, la adrenalina en la punta de los dedos de cada uno.

– ¿Que sucede Kakaroto ese es todo tu poder? – atizó la llama de la provocación – ¿Con eso venciste a Raditz y a Nappa? –

Gokú podía sentir la desesperación del cansancio asomarse, sin embargo su corazón sentía la emoción más viva que jamás hubiese sentido, podía sentir toda su sangre hervir en la promesa de la mejor contienda de su vida. Sin ver más salida concentró toda su energía, al punto de emitir el grito que liberó su mejor técnica.

– KAIOKEN! –

La mirada de sorpresa de Vegeta no terminó de dibujarse cuando una ola de ganchos que no podía contener atravesaron su carne, propinándole una vergonzosa horda de confusión, no podía permanecer en pie y haciendo uso de su velocidad se alejó jadeando, recobrando la compostura.

– ¡Tu puedes Gokú! ¡Mata ese desgraciado! – Levantaba eufórica Bulma sus manos hacia su héroe.

– ¡Bulma no lo provoques! – Krillin tapó su boca y le arrastró detrás de unas rocas para esconderse, nada podían hacer frente al despliegue de fuerza que se desenvolvía más que esperar.

Nappa recuperaba su respiración asombrado de la capacidad de resistencia de su enemigo capaz de hacerle frente al mismo Vegeta, que el tanto temía. Corrió hacia Tarble, intentó su último ataque a lo que este con una descarga de ki lo terminó enterrando en los escombros donde Raditz yacía inconsciente, podía observar que la respiración del gigante se alentaba en señal de noqueo. Tarble corrió a alcanzar a los terrícolas.

La batalla principal continuaba en estruendos ensordecedores que recorrían el aire como truenos, Vegeta infringía una mayor cantidad de energía poniéndose por encima de la fuerza de los embates de Gokú y este, viendo crecer su desventaja, decidió arriesgarse antes de perder el control.

– ¡TRIPLE KAIOKEN! –

– ¡Pero qu..! –

El cuerpo de vegeta salió disparado rebasando su control para impactarse bajo la tibia de Gokú, acto seguido contra sus dos manos que le martillaban sin piedad, instaló finalmente un duro _uppercut_ que casi le obliga a perder la conciencia. Antes de continuar se retiró posicionándose sobre el acantilado para exhalar e inhalar y observar que corría un hilo de sangre sobre su rostro.

– MALDITO INSECTO –se sorprendió fijando sus ojos a la sangre dispersa en el guante que pasó por su herida – ¡Como te atreves a derramar mi sangre real! –

Gokú se abalanzó sobre el atinando otro crochet que le envió a impactarse contra una montaña, Vegeta explotó en rabia y decidió terminar de una vez por todas con la batalla. Levantó su palma y emitió una extraña luz blanca que descansó en la atmósfera.

La escandalosa risa de locura de Vegeta se escuchó por todo el paraje

– VAS A MORIR BASURA–

Mirando a la extraña luz su cuerpo empezó a emitir rugidos salvajes mientras se deformaba en una poderosa y gigantezca bestia que rasgaba la vista de todos en terror.

–¡No es posible! – gritaron Krillin y Bulma al unísono, habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle del apéndice peligroso.

Gokú intentó frenarle de un golpe, un enorme rayó salido de su boca lo impacto y fulminó, la palma gigante del monstruo le remató haciéndolo caer como una insignificante mosca, antes de recibir la planta del enorme pie, Gokú salto solo para ser abatido una vez más por las manos del terrible ôzaru.

Apresado y luchando por escapar Gokú desgarraba en su garganta gritos de agonía mientras Vegeta lo aplastaba sin piedad entre sus manos

– Ni si quiera puedes escapar de mi – le apresó con más fuerza – lo siento, creo que te rompí un hueso – se mofó al sentir el crujir del cuerpo de su oponente que no podía emitir más sonido que alaridos ante la tortura.

– ¡Krillin haz algo! – Bulma en rabia le exigió

Krillin comenzó a formar un enorme Kienzan sobre su mano pero un nuevo temblor sacudió su concentración.

– ¡Que demon…– Vociferó Bulma mientras un nuevo cumulo de rugidos emergían atronadores sobre sus cabezas. Golpeando su pecho y en destrucción sin sentido lo que solía ser Tarble se erguía en la forma de otro Ôzaru feroz

Tratando de ponerse a salvo los terrícolas y los namekianos corrieron a refugiarse. El saiyano sin conciencia se encargaba de hacer pedazos todo lo que estuviese en su vista, Vegeta le miró inmóvil aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de su rival, la rabia de la transformación de Tarble era incontenible. A punto de atentar en contra de sus amigos, Bulma se atrevió a gritarle

– ¡NO TARBLE! – gritó cubriéndose de los restos de rocas volando sobre su cabeza – No somos tus enemigos ¡reacciona! por favor ¡REACCIONA! –

Los rugidos del mono se detuvieron y Bulma encontró su oportunidad.

– ¡Tarble! ¿¡Quién asesinó a tu familia!? ¿¡Quien destruyó tu planeta!? ¿¡Quién te sometió a su voluntad!?– Saliendo de su escondite se atrevió a acercarse a la giganteza mano del simio en silencio – FUE ÉL–

Como si hubiese sido sorprendido, Tarble enfocó toda su rabia en un rugido sin límites que respondió lanzándose bestial sobre el otro Ôzaru en su alcance, Vegeta no pudo esquivar su fuerza cayendo junto con él entrelazados como dos fieras que se despedazaban en brutal batalla, peleaban como animales hambrientos sin orden o técnica, revolviendo todos los obstáculos, levantando montañas del suelo en inigualable destrucción, los rugidos, los temblores sacudían todo el páramo. Gokú que había caído al impacto de los dos simios gigantes intentaba levantarse de sus innumerables heridas. Nail corrió a socorrerle intentando poner espacio entre todos ellos y las inconcebibles fieras que ahora ponían en peligro la integridad de todo el planeta.

– Debemos detenerlos antes de que esto sea un peligro para todos – Nail habló a todos los testigos quienes no podían despegar sus ojos del horrendo espectáculo, los dos arrancaban pedazos del otro mordiendo, golpenado, desgarrando, la sangre regada por toda la escena, los proyectiles de energía salían disparados a todos lados pulverizando el escenario.

Tarble no era completamente consiente, pero sentía el mayor gozo de su vida, hacía cuánto daño era posible, podía intoxicarse oliendo la sangre de las heridas de Vegeta, aunque este último estaba acabándole a un ritmo más severo que el que Tarble asentaba. Vegeta esperaba ese instante para destruir al desertor de su clan, loco de ira no contenía su fuerza ni sus técnicas siempre ejecutadas impecables, en ese momento no era un príncipe, sino una embravecida bestia.

– ¡Debemos detenerlos nos mataran a todos! – Krillin clamó a Gokú quien luchaba por ponerse de pie en vano intentando hacer otro kienzan

– ¡No! –Bulma gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡si lo haces herirás a Tarble y perderá! ¡Si alguien resulta herido podremos revivirlos con las esferas de nuestro planeta! –

– ¡KA-ME-HA -ME… –

Evaluando el riesgo, Krilllin invocó la técnica predilecta contra la luna artificial sobre ellos

–HA! – Disparó deshaciendo el artificio. Los temblores despertaron a Nappa quien arrastrándose abrió los ojos intentando comprender la escena, su terror se volvió tangible al denotar de quienes se trataba, una escena de carnicería y desastre que debía frenar o lo lamentaría después.

Los dos saiyanos en batalla perdieron sus transformaciones al instante y Tarble cayó inconciente a los pies de un Vegeta que con toda su fuerza y ensangrentado luchaba por mantenerse en pie, aun jadeando, sofocado por sus múltiples heridas avanzó.

– Eres un estúpido Tarble – gruñó pausado atragantándose con su sangre, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas – terminaré lo que debí haber hecho desde que te encontramos – Dio una patada sobre el caído lanzándolo lejos

–¡ NOOO! – Bulma lloró intentando detenerle

Vegeta colocó su mano a modo de daga y levantando el cuello del saiyajin más joven apuntó a su yugular.

– ¡Muere! –

Lo impensable sucedió y Nappa dispuso su antebrazo frenando el ataque del príncipe

– ¡No lo hagas Vegeta! – aun resoplando, por el esfuerzo impuesto en llegar a tiempo le solicitó

– ¿¡Que haces grandísimo idiota!? – le enseñó los dientes en mueca feral

– ¡No debes matarlo! No aun, ¡todavía puede serte útil! – intentó convencerlo

– Si no te haces a un lado…– inició con un espeluznante tono – LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS–

– Tarble …– dudó sintiendo una terrible ansiedad bajo los rayos del ataque avecinandose – Tarble…también es de sangre de la casa real –

Un helado aire recorrió los huesos de todos los testigos de esas palabras tan increíbles. Una sorpresa más para la que nadie estaba preparado.

– ¿Escuché bien? – farfulló Bulma buscando la mirada del resto que se encontraban igualmente en shock

– ¿Que dijo? – Krillin viró intentando encontrarse con la mirada de cualquiera de los testigos de esa declaración –

Vegeta, atónito, confuso, desequilibrado, abrumado por todas las emociones que de pronto invadían su cuerpo, sentía que estaba inmerso en una pesadilla y casi no podía permanecer en pie.

– ¿Que has dicho? – rectificó diluyendo su ataque

– Lo lamento príncipe Vegeta – se hincó en total sumisión esperando apelar a una piedad que sabía no obtendría – si debes matarlo, creo que debías saber la verdad antes de tomar esa decisión, tu sabes la maldición que se conoce caerá sobre aquellos que levanten la mano contra su propia casa, no debe hacer enojar más a los dioses – pese a todas las experiencias vividas, el viejo saiyano era un fiel creyente de las arcaicas supersticiones de su pueblo y las pruebas en la miseria de la vida del príncipe eran suficientes para convencerlo que todo su infortunio era debido a el asesinato del rey por mano de su propio hijo.

Viró para observar el cuerpo inerte del saiyajin, quería negarlo pero de algún modo presentía que había verdad en lo declarado por su subordinado. Sospechaba de ello por recuerdos borrosos y el parecido que siempre se negó a reconocer. Cerró su puño cayendo en cuenta de que estaba demostrando demasiada debilidad por seres que no debían tener importancia para el – ¡Eso no me importa! –

Nappa rodó con rapidez intentando no ser alcanzado por el destello que Vegeta liberó contra el chico en un acto homicida. Gokú derivó la explosión en la lejanía poniendo a Tarble a salvo.

– ¡No te lo permitiré! – Cayó de rodillas, con la pierna y el brazo derecho rotos, protegiendo el cuerpo de su camarada, la urgencia del momento le dio fuerza, pero su cuerpo no resistiría un ataque más.

– ¡Váyanse los dos al infierno! – Con sus últimas energías arremetió contra el osado saiyajin pero fue detenido al instante por una ayuda inesperada.

Nail se levantaba frente a ellos dispuesto a acabar con el ahora maltrecho y casi derrotado Vegeta. Nappa intentó levantarse pero fue expulsado por Krillin quien dirigió otro Kamehameha dejándolo fuera de combate.

– ¡Acaba con el Niel! – indicó dejando terreno libre. El Namek inició la venganza de sus golpes que apenas podía soportar el terrible saiyajin, que solo se limitaba a escupir sangre por la boca. Con un último puñetazo le arrojó hacia las ruinas de la ciudad con el rostro levantando polvo.

Vegeta jadeaba incesante, su pecho subía y bajaba sin control, el vistazo borroso de sus enemigos con los ojos puestos sobre el rodeándolo como una manada de bestias hambrientas dispuestos a despedazarlo, sentía su cuerpo temblar fallando en responder a sus movimientos. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

– ¡¿Que es eso?! – Gritó Gokú al sentir otra terrible fuerza acercarse

– ¡Son hombres de Freezer! –Desde el suelo arrastrándose y aspirando el polvo Nappa le indicó a su líder observando el rastreador tirado parpadear, la llegada de la nave no podría ponerle en una peor situación de la que ya estaban. – ¡Hay que largarse de aquí! –

Todo parecía perdido, la posibilidad de revelar la existencia de las esferas a Freezer exprimía toda su esperanza de permanecer en la batalla. Zafándose del mortal abrazo de Nail al instante pasó su vista intentando ingeniar una salida… y la encontró.

– ¡Auxilio! –

–¡¿que haces!? – gritó Gokú

En un parpadeo Bulma era sostenida sobre el suelo por la mano ensangrentada de Vegeta, luchando por sostenerse en pie, les apuntaba cargando un ataque en la palma.

– ¡Un paso más y la mujer paga su insensatez! –

Los dedos de saiyajin se incrustaban en su cuello como hierro al rojo vivo.

– ¡Maldito Vegeta! – Gokú le gruñó

– ¡Suel..tame! – Bulma sentía la conciencia escaparse en un esfuerzo por recobrar el aire

Toda la acción quedó paralizada ante el terror de lo que acontecería. Ninguno de los guerreros encontraba fuerza para moverse temiendo una consecuencia.

– No lo hagas – Gokú vaciló levantando su mano – Si lo haces te arrepentirás – la desesperación en su voz solo se igualaba por la mirada temblorosa.

– Demasiado tarde – Una mueca maligna de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro acercando el destello de energía al costado de la humana, que perdía la batalla por liberarse en silencio

– ¡Vegeta! – Le interrumpió una cruda voz – ¡Debemos largarnos de aquí! – Nappa interrumpió mientras se levantaba en dirección a recuperar el cuerpo de Raditz

Todos sintieron la proximidad de los enormes ki que enfilaban hacia ellos ingresando a la atmósfera del planeta

–Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – Nail intentó interponerse pero Krillin lo detuvo.

Ante la distracción, el príncipe no vió mayor salida que emprender la vergonzosa retirada. Limpió la sangre de su rostro con su antebrazo y soltó el agarre de la chica semi inconciente para aferrarla por la cintura, cual carga inanimada.

– Si se atreven a seguirnos la mataré–

Nappa arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de la melena enorme y flotó en retirada hacia su nave, viendo su plan funcionar, Vegeta hizo lo mismo casi sin poder levantarse del suelo.

– Gokú no podemos permitirlo! – Krillin instó al líder implícito a tomar acciones.

Gokú, aún en cuclillas, cerró los puños encaramándose para tomar el vuelo con la mandibula centelleando de rabia.

– ¡Detenganse! –Nail los contuvo – Estos nuevos forasteros nos pisan los talones, ¡debemos poner al patriarca a salvo! Es la única esperanza para nuestra gente, Si esos hombres lo encuentran usarán las esferas –

A lo lejos escucharon el estruendo de una nave ingresar a toda velocidad

– ¡Maldicion! – Krillin se petrificó de miedo al denotar los niveles de poder que ingresaban, si los saiyanos habían huido con temor, no pronosticaba nada bueno – ¡Debemos huir pronto! –

Gokú sentía el peso de la decisión aplastarle con el poco espacio de tiempo para tomar la iniciativa, no quedaba más, la idea de su amiga en garras de los saiyanos le provocaba un dolor inmenso, sin embargo quedarse significaría poner en riesgo la supervivencia del planeta, que por su culpa se encontraba en esta situación.

Sin tomarle importancia, se irguió para volar en dirección a los secuestradores, más un golpe certero de Nail se lo impidió. Goku no tenia más fuerzas para pelear y fue arrastrado contra su voluntad.

– ¡Debemos sacar de aquí al Patriarca! – Sin tener más opción Nail le explicaba, cerraba los ojos buscando una mejor idea le viniera en mente, pero todo parecía desvanecido por la impotencia.

Sin tomar más replicas Krillin levantó a sus amigos, asistido por Nail y despegaron veloces hasta la nave.

Gokú observaba la escena alejarse rápidamente sin emitir sonido, ciertamente odiaba tener que retirarse y aún más el hecho de perder una de las personas más valiosas en su vida, pero no podía hacer un esfuerzo más, no podía hacer nada más ante la situación.

Nappa colocó a Raditz en su capsula enviándolo al espacio al ingresar la clave, acto seguido se deslizó en su propia cápsula y apresuró a ingresar en la propia activando los controles para zarpar.

– ¡Necesitaba esas malditas cápsulas! – Vegeta rugió al tiempo que veía a su escuadrón alejarse.

El gritó reactivó la conciencia de su rehén. Bulma despertó observando lentamente la figura de la bota de su captor aparecer nítida frente a sus ojos. Trató de levantarse en un reflejo y notó que este la tenía apresada como peso muerto sobre el brazo, encajándose en sus costillas, ante lo que era evidente estaba aconteciendo, intentó suplicar desesperada.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – chillló intentando bajarse – ¡No puedes! ¡No! yo soy.. soy… – pensó una solución – ¡una reina!.. es decir, una muy importante en mi planeta– intentó sonar amenazante – déjame ir y te recompensarán con lo que quieras! – luchaba cual animal acorralado.

– Silencio insecto– la tiró sin decoro – si intentas huir te asesinaré–

No dio tiempo de más discusiones cuando escucharon la nave de sus enemigos aterrizar. Vegeta abrió su nave y agarró a la mujer del cuello dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

– ¡NO! – despavorida le gritó – ¡Déjame ir! ¡No te sirvo para nada! –

Vegeta debía actuar rápido, la sujetó delante de él y se arrojó junto con ella dentro de la nave tecleando la clave para despegar. Bulma sentía su vida escaparse en los tortuosos segundos donde todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, la sensación de despegue, la puerta deslizándose, ella en el reducido espacio encima de la bestia que hacía unos minutos aún despedazaba a sus amigos en el campo de batalla, olía su sangre y sentía el calor de las contusiones del cuerpo detrás de ella. Quería gritar, quería desmayarse, quería correr quería… despertar de la pesadilla. Como un animal asustado tembló pegando el rostro a la puerta de la capsula, como si pudiese atravesarla y lloró contemplando toda su vida pasar frente a ella. Este sin duda, tenía que ser el fin.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

Jajaja! Noooo Bulma apenas empieza tu tormento!

Gracias por leer y comentar en los rw, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones y me alientan a seguirle jeje espero todos hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones y la pasen bien donde estén! Me gustaría saber que creen que pasara ahora!? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

-–––––––––––––––Capitulo VIII-––––––––––––

Supervivencia

Escucharon aterrizar una nave fuera de su espacio visual, se apresuraban a llegar a su objetivo, Gokú se encontraba en el suelo de la nave seminconsciente, Nail ayudaba al patriarca a ingresar mientras sostenía a Tarble desmayado en su hombro y balanceaba dos rocas esféricas en el otro brazo. Los pequeños niños ingresaron en el recinto depositando las rocas que solían ser las esferas, rápidamente sin perder el tiempo, la angustia de ser capturados en esas condiciones con todos los elementos en juego, no era un paisaje alentador.

– ¡Dense prisa! – Insistió Krillin ingresando a toda velocidad para posicionarse sobre el panel de control, bajo toda la presión no tenía idea de cuál era el proceso de arranque por lo que presionó los aditamentos que recordó Bulma utilizaba, como su fuese un milagro la puerta se cerró y la nave salió disparada hacia el cielo.

_..._

– Señor tenemos reportes de que las naves de los saiyanos han salido de esta atmósfera – Uno de los soldados dirigía un saludo a su superior

– Estúpido Vegeta, ¿Qué intentas? – Murmuró intrigado – Muy bien debemos darle caza a esa escoria sospechosa, dejen la tropa de reconocimiento aquí y pónganse en marcha –

– Como ordene Mayor Dodoria – Le saludó y dando un golpe en sus talones se puso en movimiento.

_..._

– ¡Gokú ayúdame! – desesperado intentaba descifrar los comandos de orden de la nave, Gokú permanecía en cuclillas, intentando incorporarse inestable, a pesar de los rastros de la batalla y el noqueo que causaba un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo. Las vibraciones de la nave solo empeoraban su sufrimiento.

–Señor – uno de los niños se acercó a su lado – Yo puedo ayudarle si me lo permite.

Gokú asintió, el infante posicionó ambas manos extendidas hacia el cuerpo del saiyajin y comenzó a irradiar un aura cálida, que se infiltró en los huesos de Gokú, de pronto sentía todo su cuerpo reaccionar y retomar su fuerza con mayor potencialidad.

– ¡Muchas gracias pequeño! – Maravillado, se puso de pie de un salto alegre, empezó a estirarse y flexionar el cuello– ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Dende –

– ¡GOKÚ! – un Krillin al borde del colapso, apretaba las manos en su calva intentando tirar de alguna idea que le permitiera fijar un curso, la nave seguía ascendiendo rápidamente y los riesgos de colapsar se hacían evidentes.

–¡Solo intenta presionarlos todos! – se acercó Gokú, su pobre sugerencia solo le propinó miradas de reproche de toda la tripulación.

Nail se acercó y observando todos los controles, intentó aportar alguna sugerencia a la estresante situación.

– ¿Cómo esto? – Tocó el borde de un compartimento digital y como si se tratase de magia la nave salió disparada tomando rumbo estable a una velocidad menor.

– ¡La suerte del principiante! – suspiró Krillin secando el sudor de su frente, observando alrededor cayó en cuenta de que su mejor amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones –¿Y tu como… te recuperaste? – preguntó, quizá después de todo si estaba alucinando.

– ¡Dende! – Le señaló en el gesto más feliz – ¡Tiene poderes increíbles! –

– ¡Ustedes los Namekianos son un pueblo increíble! – Asombrado Krillin les reconoció con un renovado alivio. Nail asintió agradecido. Todos viraron al observar al patriarca decaer limpiando su garganta en tosidos sonoros.

– ¿Qué sucede? –se le aproximó Dende

– Es todo el movimiento de hoy, su salud es frágil – Nail le tomó del brazo

–No deben preocuparse hijos míos – esbozó una tierna sonrisa – auxilien a nuestros amigos terrícolas – indicó, la idea de abandonar al resto de su gente era una estaca en su corazón, pero sabía que no podía ser de otro modo.

_..._

Piccolo volaba en dirección a su nuevo plan de defensa.

La amenaza constante de enemigos probables no daba tregua a sus constantes preocupaciones, después de haber sido resucitado y regresado a su planeta natal vacilaba en dar su siguiente paso. Debía esperar a que el resto cumplieran su nuevo entrenamiento y entre tanto él era considerado el único guerrero en pie con capacidad para enfrentar las amenazas que pudiesen presentarse, era abrumador.

Debía intentar lo que estuviera en sus manos para conservar una línea de defensa digna, mientras el resto de los combatientes de la tierra se encontraban fuera, después de todo nunca eran prevalecientes los tiempos de paz en este planeta, que parecía tener la capacidad de evocar a los enemigos más variados y peligrosos.

Flotaba sobre las montañas observando a la distancia el objeto de sus pensamientos, jugando con la fauna del lugar entretenido y sin una preocupación a la vista, el hijo de su declarado ex enemigo daba risotadas que hacían eco en los alrededores.

Lo había decidido, podía sentir el potencial del que era dueño esa criatura, si quería hacer algo para salvar el único mundo que conocía, debía tomar bajo su tutela a ese ingenuo chiquillo. Bajó a toda velocidad para posicionarse justo frente a la criatura.

El pequeño escucho el estruendo y presión de aire dirigirse a todos sitios haciendo que sintiera la necesidad de ocultarse, en un salto se encubrió detrás de lo que parecía un pequeño dragón y pudo divisar lo que parecía un temible hombre de gran altura, con túnicas inequívocas de otro mundo y un extraño color verde. El sujeto le miraba con un aire de superioridad en el más serio de los semblantes.

– ¿Quién es usted? – lloró asustado frunciendo su pequeña ceja

– Vendrás conmigo niño – contestó en seco – si de verdad eres hijo de Gokú es tu deber convertirte en uno más de los defensores de la tierra –

Al escucharle, el pequeño Gohan intentó huir con velocidad pero fue interceptado de modo violento por su captor quien le sostuvo cual si fuese un cachorro indefenso.

– ¡No! – Intentó liberarse – ¡debo regresar con mi mamá! – luchaba moviendo todos sus apéndices

– Haré avisar a tu madre de lo ocurrido, tendrá que entender – contestó severo y emprendió el vuelo apresurado con el niño bajo el brazo, debía comenzar su entrenamiento y no había tiempo que perder.

Gohan veía el entorno de su hogar desaparecer en una diminuta mancha, mientras todo su corazón se estremecía con la sensación de que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta poder retornar, en el fondo de su ser comprendía la importancia de esa acción, aunque el miedo se apoderaba de su mente mientras gradualmente le era revelado su duro destino, nada podía hacer al respecto, era lo que debía esperar por ser considerado el sucesor del más valiente guerrero de la tierra.

_..._

Sabía que sus enemigos pisaban los talones, los nervios en punta sin saber que esperar de la imprevista compañía que amenazaba con acercarse cada vez más.

– Vegeta – Llamó por el intercomunicador entre naves – Están sobre nosotros –

Apenas consiente, Vegeta intentaba mantenerse despierto intentando crear un plan, no entendía que salió mal, fue impecable su planeación, más no tenía excusa ni escapatoria por haber desobedecido la orden en la bitácora de viaje, por limpiar un planeta que no constituía ningún beneficio para el imperio ni se encontraba dentro de los límites del territorio de Freezer. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse, la debilidad de los golpes le exigían descanso, además, ir en una extremadamente incómoda posición sosteniendo otro aterrado intruso en su nave, le restaba la poca cantidad de oxígeno que proveía su cápsula.

Subía y bajaba su respiración sin control, ansiedad, locura, desesperación. Todo un coctel de emociones sumado al miedo de estar en el mismo espacio que una terrible fiera que ahora respiraba con dificultad sosteniéndola en su regazo, no había lugar en el mundo que se le ocurriera pudiera ser peor, la boca de un volcán parecía más segura, solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía tras ella la respiración pausada de su captor al borde del colapso, su ropa estaba empapada en la sangre del casi verdugo de sus amigos, no podía siquiera hablar de la impresión sobre su estampa, en un segundo toda su vida se arruinó. Súbitamente sintió un tirón en su torso y pensó que ya la había asesinado.

Le puso en alerta un grito de la humana al sentir un tirón que contuvo el avance de las naves. Estaban siendo succionados.

– Es el campo de atracción – Nappa clarificó como si no fuese obvio. Vegeta se negaba a emitir sonido, sabía que podrían estar interviniendo la comunicación y no quería usar información en su contra.

Bulma sentía que la conciencia se había evaporado junto con su voluntad de decir algo, no se sentía en condiciones de emitir sonido alguno, continuaba inmóvil resguardando su cabeza en posición fetal, intentando que solo se tratara de un sueño y despertar en cualquier momento. No podía moverse, no podía reaccionar, intentó recobrar sentido e idear algo que pudiese ponerla a salvo, por milagroso que pareciera.

– Guardarás silencio mujer – apretó su brazo su captor en casi un susurro – si es que quieres vivir –

Las tres naves eran engullidas a través de una escotilla de lo que parecía un enorme macizo circular metálico, Bulma podía notar el nivel superior donde la sombra de pequeñas figuras les observaban.

La fuerza gravitatoria se detuvo al estar dentro, las tres naves que cayeron al suelo sin más. Una comitiva de soldados que apuntaban con extrañas armas circulares pegadas a sus muñecas. Al abrirse las puertas de las naves la terrícola pudo observarles y maravillarse por las variadas formas que constituían ese ejército. Nappa salió con dificultad, Vegeta empujó bruscamente a la mujer tirándola al suelo de la nave y se puso en pie sin demostrar un ápice de dolor.

Los soldados abrieron paso a uno de los hombres de Freezer que Vegeta odiaba en demasía.

– Esta vez has ido muy lejos Vegeta – Dodoria se acercó a una distancia sensata.

La imagen del saiyano le producía intriga, su armadura hecha trizas, sus músculos con muestras de carne viva y sangre salpicada sin modestia sobre los restos de su uniforme, lo que aún le sorprendía más era el orgullo del altivo guerrero, pese a denotar que no era capaz de sostener un solo golpe y sus costillas rotas, se erguía encarándolo con toda la actitud despectiva de siempre.

– No tenías ordenes de ingresar a este sistema, desobedeciste tus órdenes y amerita un castigo – le anunció gustoso, inmediatamente reparó en el resto de sus acompañantes –Quien es esa criatura y que sucedió con tu segundo subordinado – señaló a la terrícola que inmersa en un estado de shock solo se contuvo a resguardar su cabeza tirada en el suelo.

– No tengo porque responderte – soltó con veneno

Ante la evidente falta de respeto Dodoria atinó un derechazo a su abdomen que lo volcó a sus pies del tremendo dolor. Bulma miró horrorizada al enorme monstruo rosa observarla a muy corta distancia. Intentó no hacer contacto visual sumiendo su rostro.

– Encierren a los cuatro en las celdas de contención máxima – Dio órdenes a los soldados que enseguida los levantaron arrastrándoles hacia los cuarteles de prisión.

La joven de cabello azul obedeció sin titubear levantando las manos en acto de subordinación, lo que provoco miradas desconcertadas. Observando que no daba resultado las bajo apenada, evidentemente los estándares de rendición no aplicaban por igual en todos los sitios.

Podía observar la rudeza con la que empujaban al resto de los saiyanos, si demostraba que no era parte de ellos quizá le dejarían libre. Levantó el rostro intentando dirigir una palabra a alguno de los soldados, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en la muñeca que le arrancó un chillido. Se encontró con la mirada asesina de su captor que, como si adivinara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le amenazaba en silencio con esos fríos ojos oscuros que comenzaban a dar punto de quiebre a sus miedos más internos . Escuchó abrirse una compuerta donde un sujeto de apariencia cómica, pequeña y desagradable, les recibía.

– Siempre metiéndote en problemas Vegeta – su melosa y ridícula voz les saludó, se recargó en la puerta e indicó a los soldados con señas que les introdujeran – Aún en esas condiciones… no será un interrogatorio amable… por lo menos tu absurdo numerito hizo menos aburrido mi viaje –

– No creo tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, siempre el relegado de tu escuadra – Nappa se burló entre dientes –

– Muy bien – sonrió la antipática criatura – empezaré contigo – Sonriente realizó un movimiento imperceptible, congelando en el aire al gigante como si estuviese hecho de papel. Nappa intentaba moverse con desesperación intentando librarse inútilmente. Bulma observaba el irregular intercambio de fuerzas, el extraño alienígena apenas llegaba sobre sus rodillas y sometía al gigante de una manera extraordinaria, finalmente el saiyano perdió el conocimiento.

– Que pena, olvidé dejarlo respirar – le arrojó dentro de la celda de seguridad y sacudió sus diminutas manos – espero no haberlo matado – en caricaturezca voz se dirigió al resto. Indicó a los soldados que cargaban al inconsciente Raditz le dieran el mismo tratamiento que a su víctima.

– Guldo, tan cobarde como siempre – le sonrió altivo el último saiyano aún consiente – si estuviésemos en forma jamás nos darías un combate de verdad –

– Con quien crees que hablas simio imbécil –

Vegeta le dedico una mirada ejecutora con los caninos claramente visibles.

–Siempre serás la escoria más cobarde de tu escuadrón– se burló mientras era sometido

– Observen esto – Guldo presumió al resto, mientras le paralizaba del mismo modo que a su compañero, inició una serie de golpes al azar haciendo exhalar los restos de aire a su victima, las muecas del prepotente saiyajin parecían estar sumergidas en una tortura por poder respirar – Démonos prisa entonces – Guldo se posicionó frente a su víctima.

– ¿Que hacías en Namek? – liberó ligeramente su caja torácica

– Mi trabajo, basura hedionda – contestó inhalando suavemente

– oh no, respuesta equivocada – Soltó el gancho recto más fuerte que pudo emitir directo a su nariz. Vegeta se limitó a salivar sangre de nuevo, la vista aun fija en contra de su verdugo

– Por mucho que me divierte, podemos seguir asi durante tiempo indefinido, tu decides si vas a cooperar o dejarás que se acabe lo poco que te queda de vida –

Tosiendo mientras expelía coágulos, el rehén logró sacar una risa floja. Sabía que era un oponente al que no ganaría fácilmente bajo ese truco, pero no podía evitar exhibir su desprecio bajo el bien ejecutado sarcasmo que le caracterizaba.

– ¿Esa es tu forma de intimidarme? – rió – eres mediocre hasta en tus métodos de extorsión ¿Hay algún aspecto en tu vida en el que no apestes? Incluso en el sentido literal lo haces– sonrió de lado

Guldo suspiró, levantó un ataque una vez más, pero se detuvo sin motivo aparente.

– De acuerdo – continuó – jugaremos el mismo juego, coopera o asesinaré uno a uno a tus compañeros, creo nadie les extrañará –

– ¿Crees que eso me interesa? Hazlo – le retó

– O puede que … – Se le ocurrió repentinamente y se acercó a la joven desprendiéndola del guardia, de un tirón la colocó en el suelo a su nivel– si no cantas tú, lo hará ella –

– Es solo una esclava, ni siquiera entiende nuestra legua – continuó sin darle importancia.

Bulma miraba a todas direcciones intentando encontrar una salida, debía encontrar un modo de evitar que le dieran ese mismo tratamiento, contemplar la escena le hizo caer en cuenta que los soldados no sabían del secreto de las esferas y supuso de inmediato, eso es lo que intentaba cubrir el cruel saiyajin al que torturaban.

– Espera por favor, no me hagas daño – Se incorporó observando a los atónitos presentes. Vegeta quedó mudo momentáneamente sin comprender como había osado desobedecerlo, de pronto el temor de que rebelara todo se volvió una realidad en su mente. – Si me dejas libre te diré todo lo que deseas saber – Guldo entrecerró sus cuatro ojos intentando encontrar una trampa en sus palabras.

Sin emitir un ruido Vegeta comenzó a impacientarse, debía actuar rápido antes de que estuviera en serios problemas.

– Habla entonces – se dirigió el captor a ella. Bulma hizo una pausa lanzando una mirada despectiva al saiyajin que no podía ocultar una irregular mueca de asombro, preocupación y enojo.

– Estos bárbaros aterrizaron en mi planeta hace unos días, devastaron todo, nuestros guerreros pelearon valientemente – fingió llorar ante el asombro de todos los presentes – me tomaron como botín de guerra, tu pareces ser mucho más fuerte que ellos, ¿ayudarás a una dama en su hora de desgracia? – Sutilmente intentó ganar ventaja de su estado de víctima, atreviéndose a acercarse más a su examinador. Observando el desconcierto en la mirada de todos los presentes intentó hacer uso de un acto de mayor valentía, se acercó seductoramente y volvió a emitir su voz – Por favor, regrésame a mi planeta, somos un pueblo pacífico, no suponemos amenaza alguna –

– Tu no eres namekiana – le espetó el hombre bajo apartándola – es una patética mentira –

– ¡No lo es! – Aseguró la joven – ¡he sido secuestrada por estos salvajes! Deben dejarme ir –

– Esta no es una organización de caridad criatura patética – le lanzó lejos desprendiéndose de su agarre – si no estás con ellos peor para ti entonces, ¡Encierrenlos a todos! – ordenó al resto de sus hombres. Bulma gritaba forcejeando intentando convencerlos de su inocencia, pero solo sirvió para ser arrojada sin compasión a la jaula donde yacían inconcientes los bárbaros que tanto temía.

– No puedo saber si mientes o no Vegeta– Guldo se acercó al casi inconciente saiyano liberándolo de su prisión – pero eso lo decidirá lord Freezer hasta que lleguemos…. espero que logres llegar vivo– y le arrastró sin decoro hasta el interior de la celda.

_..._

– Maldición los tenemos sobre nosotros! – Krillin presionaba el tablero principal intentando salir del campo visual de sus enemigos – ¡No sé cómo controlar la nave! –

– Tal vez debamos dejar que nos alcancen– Señaló Gokú – podemos derrotarlos, quizá tienen a Bulma–

– No debemos arriesgar de ese modo la vida del Patriarca– Nail espetó molesto – tenemos la prioridad de ponerlo a salvo antes de que puedan tener acceso a las esferas–

– ¡Dende! – Por fin se le ocurrió– Reanima a Tarble lo más pronto que puedas! – Solicitó Krillin al más pequeño de los namekianos en la desesperación de verse incapaz de atinar un movimiento a la nave

Saltando a su lado el chico obedeció la orden recobrando el sentido de un Tarble en extremo desorientado, frotando su cien para sentir un temblor atravesando la nave que sacudió a todos los presentes

– ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! – Gritó Krillin

– Fue un disparo de la nave principal– indicó Nail observando la ventana

–¡Tarble sácanos de aquí! – tomó del brazo al joven saiyano depositándolo en los controles. Como una reacción inmediata despertando a la fuerza de su letargo, el joven inició el frenético escape utilizando todos los controles existentes en la nave. Su esfuerzo se vio frenado por una súbita fuerza que les detuvo de pronto.

– ¡Estamos siendo succionados! – Vociferó Tarble alarmado – ¡Es un campo de atracción! –

–¡¿Gokú que hacemos?! – se dirigió krillin buscando auxilio

Gokú observaba la situación intentando enfocar una solución, su semblante se iluminó de pronto

– ¡Tarble!, ¡Krillin! ¡Síganme! – Se dirigió a un depósito de trajes del espacio arrojándolos al suelo

Sin meditarlo más los chicos obedecieron vistiéndose al instante. Nail tomó posesión de la nave intentando ser de utilidad. Los tres sujetos se introdujeron en la cabina de escape sellándola para abrir la compuerta al exterior.

– Debemos lanzar un disparo con la máxima potencia que posean –

– ¡Le daremos potencia de escape a la nave! – Tarble entendió la estrategia al instante.

Los tres se colocaron sobre la nave, intentando con toda su fuerza mantener la postura en contra del titán que se aproximaba sobre ellos. La nave de comando lanzó un ataque más sobre ellos que fue rechazado por Gokú al instante. Sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a emitir la energía necesaria bajo la palma de sus manos, listos para envestir el ataque.

–¡Mayor! – Uno de los pilotos aulló en alarma – ¡Nos piensan atacar! –

– Carguen deflectores al frente – Exclamó Dodoria – ¡ya son nuestros! – realizó una mueca de satisfacción

La nave de comando aceleró la succión de sus víctimas preparándose para capturarlos.

– ¡Ahora! – Vociferó el líder de los terrícolas

Al instante los ataques fueron liberados al unísono

– ¡HAAA! –

Una onda expansiva atravesó el espacio proyectándolos con la mayor velocidad imaginada, mientras los ataques sostenían un temblor sobre la nave contra la que se impactaba a gran velocidad, una luz cegadora cubrió las vistas de toda la tripulación, testigos del repentino escape de sus presas.

Los terrestres sostuvieron el ataque con todo el poder de sus cuerpos, sin renunciar a emitir su valiosa energía hasta sentir sus fuerzas decaer. Una vez que hubieron abierto los ojos se incorporaron para vislumbrar que se encontraban viajando a gran velocidad en el espacio sin rumbo y el pánico cayó en sus hombros.

– ¡No tenemos rumbo! ¡Podemos estrellarnos! – Nail presionaba todos los botones intentando comunicarse en total ataque de incertidumbre. En cámara lenta y con toda la desesperación de la torpeza de sus movimientos en el espacio, intentaron incorporarse e ingresar a la cámara lo más rápido posible, jadeaban con nerviosismo estirando los brazos para poder tener más velocidad.

Ingresaron escuchando las señales de alarma por toda la nave que titilaba en luz roja.

– ¡Tarble arregla esto! – Krillin chilló petrificado mientras se deshacían de sus trajes. Tarble ingresó al panel de control a medio desvestir e intento descifrar las claves correspondientes

– ¡Tenemos un objeto al frente! – Uno de los pequeños namek indicaba desvariado con el dedo.

–TARBLE– insistió krillin al notar una gigantesca masa de tierra amorfa que se aproximaba a toda velocidad sin control

– HAAAAAAA! – Escucharon por el intercomunicador encendido por Nail. Al instante se encontraron con miles de pequeños fragmentos que golpeaban toda la nave desestabilizándola. Cayeron en cuenta de la acción de Gokú demasiado tarde

– ¡Gokú NO! – exclamó Tarble en el micrófono – ¡Vuelve acá enseguida! –

Los impactos de lo que había sido el cuerpo terroso acrecentaban el ritmo y pedazos más grandes comenzaron a impactarlos

– ¡Vamos a Morir! – Krillin se posicionó en el suelo balanceándose en posición fetal.

Nail salió a la escotilla intentando asir a Gokú, mientras este intentaba ingresar siendo golpeado por los restos del cuerpo celeste que estalló. Los obstáculos no le permitían tener un acceso libre y optó por intentar permanecer lo más cerca posible de la nave para no ser arrasado.

– ¡No puedo sacar la nave de orbita sin Gokú adentro! – indicó tarble con las manos temblando sobre el panel.

Un fragmento de asteroide golpeó a Gokú en el hombro provocándole un desbalance que hizo que se soltara, reaccionó al instante estirando la mano para solo quedar suspendido en un aditamento de la nave. Soltó su agarre en desesperación arqueando los dedos.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó el saiyajin perdiendo la esperanza de poder sostenerse

Enseguida una mano le tomó por sorpresa jalándolo al interior de la nave para su completo asombro. Se internó y cerró con toda la velocidad que le fue posible.

Tarble al escuchar la puerta accionó el mecanismo de desvió y de inmediato se perdieron en el espacio. Rumbo seguro salvando la vida de todos a bordo y la propia en un suspiro.

– ¡Nail! – Gokú se liberó del casco – ¡Me salvaste! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – asombrado se sentó ambos recuperando el aliento de aquella pesadilla vivida en segundos

– ¡No lo sé! – Afirmó el joven namek tirándose al suelo exhausto – Pensé que si hacía un campo con toda mi energía sería suficiente para salir un momento–

– ¡Pues gracias por el riesgo! – soltó Gokú en una carcajada emitiendo un ruidillo de euforia

_..._

Trinaban las aves. El frio en el aire se disipaba, sintiendo sobre su cuerpo la cálida caricia del sol, que iluminaba sus miembros como una delicada cobija. Encogido sobre el suelo, el pequeño niño sonrió estirando las manos, se dispuso a rodar sobre su espalda, más, el vacío arrebató su dulce vigilia con una prueba de gravedad sobre sus pies.

– ¡AHHH! – Alcanzó a reanimarse en el póstumo momento, justo antes de caer. Con los ojos bien abiertos, sus pupilas danzaban sin control al darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre un enorme y estrecho risco. Su primera reacción fue llorar, sin embargo rápidamente lo descartó, pensando en las consecuencias de ese acto a manos de su nuevo _sensei,_ se encargaba de molerlo a golpes cada vez que tenía una demostración emocional de pánico. Torció un mohín en su boca y se dispuso a encontrar el mejor modo de bajar, seguramente era otra de esas pruebas inhumanas que constantemente le ensayaba. Menos mal, que su corta experiencia aventurándose en los bosques, le servía de guía para algunas cosas que involucraban sentido común.

Era increíble lo que en algunas semanas habría logrado, no pensaba ser capaz de tal nivel de supervivencia por sí mismo, o por lo menos eso creía, ya que secretamente Piccolo proporcionaba los requerimientos básicos sin que su nuevo pupilo fuera consiente.

Tallando su pequeño rostro notó un nuevo traje y una pequeña espada junto a su sitio de descanso y se alegró profundamente de tener algo limpio que usar después de semanas, rápidamente se vistió y lleno de ese espíritu positivo, se dispuso a bajar. Un pie buscando una roca donde posarse, las manos aferradas al terrón y la espalda al vacio. Su segundo pie no tuvo tanta suerte…

Su grito se escuchó en la lejanía y su caída fue frenada por escalones de piedra naturales, que le hicieron rodar por el risco sin final. Solo la revoltura de piedras, tierra y sus quejidos intermitentes se escuchaban en el páramo. Antes de caer consiguió sujetar una mano a una raíz seca. Con toda su fuerza se levantó y por fin pudo ponerse de pie a unos metros del suelo… y de otro barranco que por fortuita suerte no alcanzó.

– Estuvo cerca – suspiró acariciando su enmarañado cabello. Rápidamente quitó la tierra y plantas que su cabeza atrapó y continuó para limpiar su ropa que, para su consecuente decepción, ya tenía rasgos de lucha y girones, bufó molesto de encontrarse una vez más hecho una polvareda de desierto. Miró a su alrededor y se imaginó que lo único que podía hacer era terminar con su entrenamiento cuanto antes, no decepcionar al _Señor Piccolo,_ para que le concediera por lo menos una visita a casa… o encontrar todo por sí mismo incluyendo un baño, como había tenido que hacer todos los días desde que fue secuestrado. ¿Cómo lo habría tomado su madre? ¿Lo estaría buscando? Pero aun más que en ella, pensaba en su padre, muerto a manos de esos miserables y con un futuro incierto sin las esferas, donde quiera que estuviera esperaba tener la oportunidad de poder verlo una vez más.

– ¿Dónde estás papá? – suspiró con su tierna vocecilla mirando al cielo con solo los ventarrones de testigos. Triste se sentó sobre sus talones escuchando su estómago retorcerse, descubrió que quizá el tener esa espada tenía algún significado, imaginando que su siguiente prueba sería conseguir su propio alimento…

La tortura no se acababa nunca.

_..._

Los nervios no dejaban de escalar por su cuerpo, la visión errática del sitio donde se encontraba, en la situación menos esperada, intentando conservar la calma centrándose, algo que sin dudas no llegaría a suceder. Podía oler a unos pasos de ella la sangre de los dos saiyajines inconscientes, inertes cual pedazos de carne en el suelo, si había una oportunidad de sobrevivir, ese panorama se la hacía ver cada vez más distante.

Cuando creía que las cosas no podrían ser peores, las celdas de energía cesaron para dejar entrar a un semi- consiente saiyajin, que era la visión del ser que más terror le ocasionaba.

Sin decoro cual objeto, fue lanzado al piso de la habitación haciendo un sonido seco.

– Su camarote majestad – Desdeñandolo, los soldados le arrojaron cerrando tras de si.

Vegeta giró sobre si apoyando los codos para levantar su peso muerto, en el proceso desvió una mirada a la asustada joven. Su cola maltrecha inmóvil desparramada sobre el suelo. Siguiendo el paso de su propósito consiguió sentarse con esfuerzo y después de incorporarse para descansar sobre el borde de la celda se dirigió con más claridad

– Más te vale seguir manteniendo esa boca cerrada –

– ¡No lo hice por ustedes! – confesó airosa, sintiéndose de inmediato arrepentida de su atrevimiento

– Tch– Viró el rostro buscando a sus compañeros, podía sentir que continuaban con vida, sin embargo reconocía el estado decadente de su estampa, necesitaba ayuda médica si quería continuar en una pieza, en verdad no confiaba en la humana, pero mucho menos en la tripulación que le tenía cautivo, un descuido sería suficiente para perder la vida del modo más absurdo, a manos de seres inferiores.

– ¿Para qué me trajeron aquí? – ella, con temblor en su voz preguntó, no queriendo en realidad saber la respuesta de lo que se imaginaba.

Sin embargo, su captor no respondió.

– ¡Tengo derecho a saber si es que moriré! – se levantó intentando hacer su punto ser reconocido.

– ¡Silencio sabandija! – Gruñó el saiyano – si no te das cuenta de tu posición eres una imbécil, tú no eres quien exige aquí –

Buma llevó su mano a su boca sintiéndose en total vulnerabilidad, le intimidaban esos sujetos pero sabía que debía obtener una respuesta si es que quería idear una salida de dicha situación. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por los súbitos movimientos de Vegeta, intentó deshacerse de la destruida armadura para inspeccionar mejor sus heridas. Algo no se encontraba en su lugar y podía intuir de qué se trataba.

En un acto de salvajismo puro, se deshizo de sus vestiduras y sumiendo sus dedos sobre el costado derecho enderezó sus costillas haciendo un crepitar que sacudió las entrañas de la joven que le observaba horrorizada. Soltó un leve quejido y se recostó en el suelo con delicadeza. La sangre seca se desprendía de sus dedos

– Eso debe estar muy mal – susurro espantada. No obtuvo respuesta –deberías atender eso – insistió al ver como se tornaba violeta

– No me digas…– contestó aburrido jadeando suavemente.

Una idea llegó de pronto a la mente de la chica quien entusiasmada se incorporó. Quizá si podría haber una salida después de todo, no confiaba en que funcionaría pero era su única opción.

– Tengo una propuesta que hacerte que podría ayudarte –

Vegeta le miró de reojo limitándose a parecer desinteresado, si bien no confiaba en ella tampoco tenía muchas opciones a quien recurrir, cualquier idea sería bien recibida.

– Si hipotéticamente hablando – inició – lograra mejorar tus condiciones de salud… ¿me darías algo a cambio? – Preguntó llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos intentando dilucidar algún gesto de aprobación en la mirada del saiyano.

Aunque ese método de chantaje se hacía de lo más risible, había que admitir que la chica tenía valor para atreverse a hablarle de ese modo.

– Que te hace pensar que no puedo quitarte lo que sea que tengas en tu poder para usarlo – soltó con mucha dificultad, altivo, levantando levemente su cabeza.

– Si te atreves a acercarte gritaré por ayuda – se encogió de hombros, descubriendo en el interior de su atuendo un bolsillo secreto donde recordó haber guardado el tesoro que sus amigos le confiaron y que ahora indirectamente quizá salvaría su vida.

– A nadie le importará– sonrió malicioso

– Si les importará, si hablo de que confesaré tu traición – furiosa le espetó con firmeza, si había algo que sabía hacer era inspirar el respeto de quienes le rodeaban.

– No lo harás… te matarán también–

– Pero tú ya no vivirás para asegurarlo–

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio entre ambos, Vegeta sintiéndose temporalmente acorralado, si la humana cumplía sus amenazas resultaría el final de sus planes a manos de Freezer, o aún peor, de alguno de los cretinos subordinados que ansiaban poner sus manos sobre él, por otro lado si no le ayudaba alguien en ese momento, no llegaría vivo a la base tampoco.

– ¿Qué quieres? – tosió observándola indirectamente

– Que me garantices que no me asesinarás y estaré a salvo– cortó en seco

– No te asesinaré – contestó rápidamente ' _por ahora' p_ ensó para sí, ciertamente sus planes tenían un propósito mucho más interesante que eso, pero con el tiempo le dejaría saberlo.

– No te creo – Le replicó la joven al observar la inmediata respuesta del saiyano, desconfiaba de su actuar y aún más… de su sanguinaria y traicionera reputación.

– Pues si no me lo das ahora te eliminaré en este momento – cansado de la absurda negociación finalizó los términos, tosió el resto de un coagulo de sangre que ahogaba su voz. En verdad la escena era grotesca obligando a la joven a virar.

– No puedes ni levantarte –

– No necesito levantarme – apuntó un dedo en amenaza de lanzar un diminuto disparo de ki

– ¡Esta bien! – Se acobardó la chica – pero por favor júralo, por tu…título… o lo que sea que posea valor para ti – en un último intento por salvaguardar su vida suplicó.

Soltó un gruñido de hartazgo y se arqueó sin poder contener el dolor de sus heridas

– Dilo– exigió Bulma– Algo más – continuó la chica introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo con discreción – Dime ¿Por qué me secuestraron?, no tengo nada de valor para ustedes –

Vegeta tosió una vez más girando de su lado, sacando ligeros rastros de sangre hizo sonidos de pesadez intentando mantener su fuerza estable, sin embargo después de exhalar con fuerza se desmayó.

– Oye…oye! – Le incitó a continuar la mujer – ¡Rayos! quizá tarde demasiado – mordió su labio inferior preocupada.

Deshaciendo la semilla con todas sus fuerzas tomó el más pequeño trozo, escondiendo el resto en un área no visible dentro de su ropa. Se acercó titubeando, sus manos apoyadas en sus antebrazos ante el desfallecido saiyajin, no podía perder mucho tiempo si quería continuar afianzando los términos de su liberación.

Se inclinó suficiente para alcanzar el borde de su boca y con el más puro instinto de supervivencia colocó el pedazo rápidamente dentro de su boca para alejarse lo más rápido posible, su corazón latía con velocidad esperando ver la reacción ocurrir… pero no sucedió.

Miró por encima de su hombro para ver que el saiyano seguía postrado en inconciencia. Tal vez debía despertarlo de algún modo. Se acercó de nuevo temblando haciendo a un lado su cobardía para pararse a un lado y atreverse a empujarle con su pie bajo el menor remordimiento.

– Oye! Debes hacer un esfuerzo por tragarlo! – Le indicó, sin embargo seguía sin moverse.

Haciendo el esfuerzo más sobrehumano para sobreponerse del terror que le causaba esa proximidad, se inclinó poniéndose de rodillas junto al cuerpo, casi sin querer tocarlo e intentando reanimarlo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros maltrechos otorgándole una sacudida vigorosa

– ¡DESPIERTA! –

El saiyajin resopló un gruñido y Bulma se alejó a una gran distancia en un solo salto.

– Come lo que te di –

Vegeta despertó en un gran esfuerzo por recobrar el sentido, escuchó la orden de la ruidosa mujer sintiendo alguna clase de comida en su lengua, dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras pensando en que pudiese estar ingiriendo un veneno en venganza. Obligó a su mano a inspeccionar el elemento levantándola sin fuerza, observó una pequeña miga verde y dirigió su ceño hacia la mujer.

– Si …me env – intentó hablar pero le costaba en demasía – veneno... morirás – e inicio con su último aliento de vida un esfuerzo por alcanzarle

–¡No es veneno! Prometí que te ayudaría, cómelo –

Sin más remedio accedió, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de desfallecer de nuevo. Al momento de deslizar por su garganta el duro nutriente, de inmediato su cuerpo envió una respuesta de tensión a todo su sistema con la misma velocidad que un pensamiento, devolviéndole energía como si se tratara de un milagro súbito. De pronto podía sentir la vida corriendo en su cuerpo de nuevo y un repentino vigor se esparció por sus células devolviéndole el habla y el movimiento. Conmocionado se incorporó con dificultad.

–Que hiciste? – pregunto maravillado observando sus manos, su dolor había disminuido considerablemente, sus heridas parecían haber cerrado de pronto y se sentía capaz de desplazarse con lentitud.

Bulma corrió al extremo de la habitación intentando poner todo el espacio posible entre ella y su captor.

– ¿Es alguna clase de magia? – preguntó extasiado recorriendo sus heridas con los dedos

– Algo así – aclaró su garganta – continuaré ayudándote si mantienes tu promesa– aclaró internándose en un abrazo a sus propias piernas, esperaba mantenerse en dicha posición observando las torpes acciones del saiyano. Vegeta no respondió únicamente se limitó a incorporarse con torpeza descubriendo que aún faltaba tiempo para restaurarse, sin embargo estaba aliviado de estar fuera de peligro. Giró para observar a sus compañeros determinando su estado de salud, Raditz parecía estable, sin embargo sabía que Napa no duraría en esas condiciones bajo el campo supresor de energía.

– Oye mujer – le llamó – dale otro de tus objetos a Napa – le señaló

– y por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó molesta encogiéndose más

– Porque si no lo haces te mataré–

– Juraste que no me lastimarías! –

– ¿Oh si? – una mueca de cinismo le atravesó el rostro – No lo recuerdo, debí haberlo olvidado bajo tus amenazas de traición–

Bulma tragó saliva esperando encontrar una salida para lo que evidentemente fue una total falta de discernimiento de su parte, no se encontraba frente a hombres de honor.

– Vamos, no debes pensar eso– le sonrió intentando apaciguarle – Puedo servir de algo aún, puedo ayudarles a idear una salida de aquí, después de todo soy una mujer brillante en mi planeta, la mayor genialidad existente! – hizo alarde de sus habilidades con tono arrogante – Puedo construir lo que sea, así es como llegué a Namek –

– Silencio – ordenó Vegeta mirando en todas direcciones, no sabía a ciencia cierta si existían dispositivos de espionaje dentro, pero no quería arriesgarse. Después de verificar continuó – El tiempo de tu servicio llegará, no te mataré por ahora – Se cruzó de brazos colocándose frente a ella con torpeza, su cuerpo aún no respondía a una velocidad deseada – ahora dame lo que te pido –

– Si me ponen una mano encima tu o tus amigos… yo misma me eliminaré – le amenazó recubriendo su cuerpo con recato suponiendo lo peor en sus intenciones – no dejaré que me uses pa…–

– ¡Que idea más imbécil mujer necia y vulgar! – le interrumpió Vegeta ofendido por la insinuación – ¡deja de decir estupideces! – Exigió extendiendo la mano – a nadie aquí le interesan sus pobres encantos – la miró con desdén.

Bulma, afrentada por la alusión mordió su labio intentando no dejar escapar algo aventurado que increpara una rabieta a su captor… pero no pudo.

– ¡Como te atreves! ¡Yo soy una mujer muy hermosa en mi planeta, la más hermosa! – Llevó sus manos a señalarse vanagloriándose e intentando frenarse con toda su voluntad por dentro – ¡Tienes suerte de solo poder mirarme! – se cruzó de brazos en un tono más bravucón, sin dejar de lado su intrépida actitud.

– Tch – se limitó a contestarle sin molestarse – ¡cállate y haz lo que te digo de una vez! Puedo cortar tu lengua si sigues exasperándome–

– Voltéate – comandó en voz firme

– Demasiadas consideraciones– le rufunfuñó irritado – no tengo porque, tu no das las ordenes aquí insecto–

– ¡No es por eso tonto! – al momento de emitirlo se arrepintió al observar que el saiyano se acercaba a una distancia que ponía su cabello de punta, sintió el agarre firme del saiyajin sobre el cuello de su ropa que le acercaba a él.

– Cuida lo que dices miserable criatura– susurró amenazante cerca de su rostro– puede que me dé la gana enseñarte un poco de respeto – su cola latigueaba furiosa en la distancia.

– Di… disculpa – recobró la conciencia sosteniendo sus manos para liberarse, esos terribles ojos negros asfixiaban sus palabras – solo lo decía porque debo tener privacidad para generarlo, es un procedimiento complicado, eso es todo, por favor solo eso te pido y en un segundo haré lo que me pides –

El hombre resopló y la soltó brusco para darse la vuelta. Si bien su afirmación no sonaba verosímil no quería seguir retrasando el proceso. Bulma aprovechó la distracción y enmascarando con unos sonidos ridículos de meditación, intentó hacer la farsa creíble, moviéndose de arriba a abajo elaboró un absurdo ritual improvisado, no quería que supiesen donde escondía los restos de la semilla y cuan fácil sería quitárselos si se lo proponían.

– Ve.. Vegeta …verdad? – Inquirió tímidamente extendiendo la mano con el trozo, el saiyajin, no emitió sonido alguno, ella se aproximó – está listo –

Vegeta le retiró el fragmento de semilla para llevarlo de inmediato a su subordinado. Pateó su lado derecho llamándole hasta obtener respuesta, al escuchar su resoplido se inclinó indicándole que consumiera lo que le extendía. El viejo saiyano abrió la boca y lo engulló. Al instante tuvo el mismo efecto que su líder y se incorporó torpemente con los ojos bien abiertos. La sorpresa en sus facciones se hizo notar de inmediato.

– Que sucedió? – tocó su frente sintiendo un rastro caliente producto de los golpes recibidos. Los rastros pulsantes de los impactos aún le dolían.

– Guldo – se limitó a decir su líder tomando asiento a un lado, se estampó en la pared deslizándose con pereza.– Tienes mucho que explicar aún…de Tarble – Le gruñó Vegeta recordando sus acciones pasadas – Pero más vale que des un perfil bajo y me dejes manejar esta situación – le comandó retomando camino hacía su rincón anterior.

Napa asintió y de inmediato se percató de la temerosa presencia de la humana, musitó una sonrisa vil.

– Por lo menos no la pasaremos tan mal – observó de reojo las piernas extendidas de la humana en el otro rincón.

A pesar de no haber entendido palabra del idioma en el que ambos saiyanos habían hablado, su lasciva mirada sobre ella hablaba en un tono universal y Bulma reaccionó intentando defenderse de futuras pretensiones.

– No te atrevas ni a pensarlo – Le gruñó y se encogió recogiendo sus piernas en un abrazo sin quitarle la mirada desafiante de encima.

– vaya, que tenemos aquí – soltó una risilla el pesado saiyano en su mismo idioma – una fierecilla incauta – buscó la mirada del saiyano más joven y una vez más soltó palabras incomprensibles para los oídos de la chica quien se sorprendió de mantener la cabeza inclinada en un esfuerzo inconciente por intentar escuchar mejor. Vegeta contestó un par más y ambos se quedaron mirándole.

– Es de mala educación hablar detrás de las personas! – se cruzó de brazos perdiéndoles la vista

– Estamos hablando frente a ti insolente – Napa le indicó – no es nuestra culpa que tu ignorancia te limite a un solo idioma –

– No un solo idioma, pero si mejores modales que tu – espetó molesta con una increíble falta de humildad.

Napa le dedicó un rugido sordo solo audible desde el fondo de su garganta. Bulma supuso que era una grosería en su idioma

Vegeta volteó los ojos intentando mantener sus pensamientos apartados de absurdas guerras verbales,. Debía encontrar su siguiente paso para planear con claridad el siguiente movimiento que se acercaría a su preciado deseo, un plan para escapar o justificar sus actos. Por el momento solo quedaba esperar a llegar a la base principal.

_..._

Pasada la embriaguez del festejo por las acciones del equipo, la pregunta permanecía en el aire, ¿Cuál sería su próximo plan? Los ánimos se aminoraban con el recuerdo de su compañera extraviada en manos de los sanguinarios saiyanos.

– ¡Como pudieron dejarla! – Tarble se abalanzaba sobre sus compañeros de viaje en un feroz arranque. Nail intervino evitando una potencial catástrofe al tomarlo de los hombros.

– ¡No fue nuestra culpa! – Krillin se defendía exaltado – nos tomó por sorpresa y todo sucedió demasiado rápido –

Gokú guardaba silencio. Sus manos cerradas en puños llenos de frustración, no soportaba la idea de pensar en su más querida amiga en las garras de los monstruos que hacía una pocas horas, acababan de enfrentar, se culpaba a si mismo por no encontrar una mejor solución que huir, pese a las consecuencias hubiese preferido enfrentar a los enemigos que retirarse, ese no era su estilo.

– Ellos la matarán! – Clamó con dolor intentando hacer entrar en razón al saiyano mayor – O algo peor…. no saben de lo que son capaces, debemos ir a rescatarla –

– Amigos – El anciano Namekiano habló – No deben tener desespero o aflicción, todo tendrá una solución – les apaciguó

– Agradecemos su ayuda Patriarca – Se aproximó Krillin posicionando su mano en su costado – Lamentamos todo este hecho – susurró recordando la situación de peor calibre que ahora vivían los namekianos.

– Una vez en la tierra regresaremos todo a la normalidad – Les apremió Gokú con optimismo – tenemos la ventaja de que ahora tenemos a Kamisama de vuelta –

– Con suerte los invasores no encontrarán nada de valor y se marcharán de nuestro planeta – Nail continuó entusiasmado

–No lo sé Nail – prosiguió Tarble – Ese no es el estilo de ataque de las fuerzas de Freezer –

– A que te refieres – continuó Krillin

– Una vez que un planeta es purgado, se toma bajo el mando del imperio de los demonios del frio – tomó asiento intentado tener un mejor ángulo para dirigirse al resto – El planeta es vendido o absorbido como base espacial y de ese modo evitan que se restaure la vida en dicho lugar para los futuros compradores–

Todos los presentes meditaron en las palabras de Tarble intentando encontrar una solución.

– Podemos desear que desaparezcan – Uno de los pequeños interrumpió

– Dende – suspiró Nail – lo que sugieres no tiene honor, debemos defender la dignidad de nuestro pueblo combatiendo al enemigo con nuestros propios guerreros –

– Y que tal… ¡Hacer invisible el planeta para todas las fuerzas de Freezer! – se le ocurrió a Tarble en feliz sorpresa. Al instante todos voltearon hasta su sitio – Podemos revivir a todos los namekianos, combatir a los ejecutores de la purga y pedir ese deseo al terminar, nunca es un escuadrón grande quien se encarga de ello –

– Eso podría funcionar, todos ganamos –Asintió Gokú con emoción, la idea de una nueva batalla le emocionaba en desmedida.

– Puede que tengan razón – esbozó una leve sonrisa el joven namek – pero será mejor proponer el deseo de manera más específica –

– Que solo aquel que pretenda encontrar las esferas para un propósito noble pueda encontrar el planeta donde se encuentran – en un acto de genialidad, Dende musitó breve.

– ¡Es perfecto! – Krillin saltó – ¡Incluso es posible realizar el mismo deseo con las esferas de la Tierra! –

– Pero eso tendrá que esperar Krillin – Gokú le interrumpió – Solo tenemos acceso a 4 deseos y no sé si podamos pedir todo lo que necesitamos.

– El ciclo de espera de sus esferas a cuanto equivale en _Ciclo Universal de Tiempo_? – preguntó Tarble inquieto

– Nuestro ciclo de reactivación es el equivalente a 0.36 CUT –Respondió Dende con orgullo, le gustaba considerarse uno de los pequeños más ilustrados de su raza

– Eso es lo equivalente a 6 meses terrestres – tradujo el menor saiyano a los presentes.

– Llegaremos a la tierra en 2 meses – comentó Krillin – debemos contactarlos para que sean recolectadas las esferas –

– El resto de los 4 meses entrenaremos arduamente para regresar a Namek y liberarlo – Gokú recomendó al resto del equipo

– No será necesario que asistan todos – Nail le interrumpió – no queremos dejar a la tierra desprotegida por si estos sujetos aparecen, ya deben saber a qué planeta pertenecen – Ante sus palabras todos enmudecieron pensando que quizá dicha información podría escapar de una Bulma acorralada, era una mujer determinada e inteligente, pero no tenían idea de qué clase de métodos tendrían para interrogar a sus víctimas.

– Solo espera un poco más Bulma, te rescataremos – masculló Gokú para sí mismo, contempló el espacio intentando convencerse de que quizá en cualquier momento su amiga lograría escapar, esta era la primera vez que no contaría con ella en la resolución de un plan.

_..._

Casi dos días habían pasado y Bulma se sentía desfallecer de hambre, el ruido de sus entrañas no dejaba de asaltarle, se encontraba debilitada, el encierro en esa prisión le hacía perder la cabeza, la única buena noticia era que debido a un par de pláticas que no pudo descifrar, podía intuir que Vegeta habría hecho un acuerdo con el saiyano mayor que guardaba su distancia de ella y consideraba le mantenía a salvo por ahora, sin embargo esto no le garantizaba que ocurriese algún acontecimiento posterior. Debía pensar un plan de escape pronto, sin embargo el estrés, la falta de alimento y sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta a su concentración y capacidad de análisis.

Sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, no había oportunidad de intentar, por lo menos, algún tipo de distracción que le ayudara a pasar el hambre, había notado que cada vez que abría la boca algún sonido infrahumano escapaba de la garganta de ambos saiyajines en completa desaprobación, era quizá el periodo más largo que hubiese pasado sin expresar lo que pensaba y eso era otro factor detonante de la ansiedad del aislamiento.

– Cual es el idioma que ustedes practican – intentó una vez más hacer conversación de un tópico que quizá les interesara. Ninguno se dignó siquiera a mirarla.

– Totalmente herméticos – acomodó su barbilla entre las rodillas sumergiendo su rostro en su regazo.

Entre el silencio un quejido agudo se dejó escuchar. Al fondo de la celda se incorporaba perezosamente el último saiyajin con lentitud, su rostro gesticulaba intentando enfocar a los presentes.

– ¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí? – Frotó su cabeza –… ¿Quién es esa? – apuntó molesto a la humana.

– Una mascota – le contestó divertido Napa – Raditz tienes suerte de estar con vida, fuimos capturados por un escuadrón de reconocimiento… tu hermano escapó –

Desde su meditación a ojos cerrados, Vegeta hizo un gesto de molestia frunciendo los labios. Ese punto particular le había llegado a lo más profundo de su centro, cuando lo vió por primera vez, el asombro de encontrar otro sobreviviente del que no tenía ningún conocimiento le molestó, más al recordar sus movimientos agiles, la sorna de cada golpe que recibió, la determinación con la que le hizo retroceder paso a paso, su estabilidad como el insuperable saiyajin se quebró. No había conciliado el sueño pensando en esa humillante derrota a manos de simples clases bajas, a los que ahora debía superar con creces de algún modo, incluso la milagrosa reanimación del idiota de Tarble, ese malnacido cobarde que regresaba de las filas de los vencidos, para atormentarlo y ahora con la sospecha de tener algo más que suposiciones en común, la sola idea de tener una relación de consanguineidad le daba nauseas, tantas que prefería bloquear todos esos hechos y en particular, la humillación de ese maldito anaranjado que pudo darle otra más de las memorables somantas de su vida, un insignificante clase baja, insistía en denominar, y lo peor, un hombre de su misma raza, el que debía ser un súbdito de no haber acabado su derecho real, ahora le amenazaba como rival. Era seguro que él y la bandada de débiles que dirigía, habían usado las esferas que buscaba, las cuales ahora incluso podían ser encontradas por Freezer, si su equipo buscaba adecuadamente, quizá Kakarotto las habría usado con el mismo fin, incluso podía haber deseado su mismo anhelo y el hecho de ser inmortal le habría dado la ventaja. No encontraba una explicación más razonable a todo lo vivido, todo su linaje de grandes guerreros, toda su experiencia de vida, su esfuerzo de búsqueda y los años de humillaciones… y un pelmazo aleatorio de incluso su mismo origen, le arrebataba la gloria por un par de minutos de adelanto en el tiempo, gloria que debía haber estado predestinada a él, era como si el universo le reservara las peores bromas crueles cuando más estable se encontraba, no podía tener un solo dia feliz en su patética vida.

– Por el panorama… deduzco que ahora si estamos en problemas – farfulló el saiyajin melenudo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– Llegaremos a una audiencia con Freezer en unos días – Napa bajó el rostro, ese momento era una de las visiones que mayor temor le causaban, solo le restaba confiar en el astuto Vegeta para salir ilesos con una buena excusa. La tensión del ambiente se desencadenó y Raditz optó por continuar su conversación. Después de unos minutos de silencio el recién incorporado decidió intervenir.

– No sé ustedes…– se estiró el indecoroso saiyano en su sitio– pero me siento… como si me hubieran dado una paliza… – bostezó, su talante acongojado y ridículo.

– Es porque te la dieron, inútil – espetó Napa frunciendo el ceño

Bulma emitió una risilla burlona que no pudo controlar.

– Pues no me parece así – se defendió y viró hacia la chica – solo estaba desprevenido, no pensé que mi hermano tuviera posibilidades – se excusó altivo regresando a su posición relajada y espiando con ojos entrecerrados a la humana – no quise arruinar la diversión tan pronto –

– Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza– Rodó Napa al lado contrario terminando la conversación.

Bulma volvió a reír quedamente altanera, no quería tentar su suerte, más la conversación le resultaba de lo más tonta.

– ¿Que tenemos aquí? – Disipando el buen humor de la chica, el alto saiyajin melenudo se levantó, aproximándose a Bulma con lentitud para observarla con mayor claridad, le rondaba como un perro hambriento – ¿Dime que te parece tan gracioso? – le sonrió amenazando erizando el dorso de su cola.

Bulma se encogió intentando no hacer contacto visual, sin embargo sintió correr la osadía de sus palabras escapando antes de meditarlo, otra vez verborrea…

– Lamento decirte que mi amigo Gokú, es un hombre extremadamente poderoso, tú no eres rival para el – Le desafió devolviéndole la sonrisa

– ¿y ese quién demonios es? – preguntó su acosador. Bulma levantó la ceja, dudando de la legitimidad de dicha pregunta.

– ¿Cómo es que funciona tu cerebro?– con genuino desconcierto, respondió atrevida, ganando sacar una risa del resto de sus acompañantes al ridiculizar a su supuesto carnicero.

– Vaya que eres osada para tu condición de debilucha– gruñendo, se agachó a una muy corta distancia de su rostro – … pero _puedo tolerar eso–_ llevó su mano a la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo de frente – Que belleza exótica nos conseguimos – sintió a la mujer ladear la cara con desdén – ¿Cómo se verán esos bonitos ojos debajo de mi? – relamió sus labios sugestivo

Bulma sintió un temblor apoderarse de toda su conciencia, si había un momento para el pánico, ese debía serlo. Se levantó apresuradamente poniendo una distancia más adecuada a sus precauciones, los ojos bien abiertos y su cuerpo listo para volver a escapar.

El resto de los saiyanos se limitaron a reír, ahora ante su evidente angustia. Raditz se quedó arrodillado siseando una leve sonrisa aun sosteniendo el agarre en el aire. Se incorporó girando su rostro hacia ella.

– Hace un momento te pensaba menos tímida – le dio persecución sonriente, sus colmillos visibles centelleando todo el camino hacia ella

– ¡BASTA! – Demandó furiosa – ¡si te acercas más te arrepentirás!

– ¿y que me puede hacer una frágil mujercilla como tú? – le retó poniendo su cuerpo a escasos milímetros de ella cercando el paso con ambos brazos.

Bulma pateó su entrepierna con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le daba. Raditz cayó de rodillas al momento bufando. La joven se enderezó colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

– Te lo advertí! – declaró airosa

Raditz soltó una carcajada y la sostuvo más rápido que un parpadeo de ambas muñecas apresándola contra la pared, Bulma exclamó aterrada

–Te engañé –le giñó un ojo acercándose mas

– ¡Raditz! – Interrumpió el saiyajin de los brazos cruzados – Suficiente –

– Vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo – continuó sin prestar mucha atención, sus ojos clavados en las facciones de la joven.

Vegeta solo clavó su mirada frunciendo el entrecejo con mayor profundidad. Raditz la liberó al instante. Bulma talló sus muñecas dejándose caer en el suelo fatigada, podía sentir el rojo de su piel arder por el forcejeo.

– ¡Eres un salvaje! – le gritó a su agresor mientras se alejaba

– No sabes cuánto – le contestó sonriendo de lado sin dejar de observarla – pero eso nunca me lo han tachado como defecto – guiñó de nuevo su ojo

Bulma retiró la vista en total repulsión, no sabía cómo sobreviviría un día más entre ellos, los restos de las semillas no debían ser consumidos a la ligera, puesto que recordaba que el exceso de las mismas significaba un peligro para su salud. Con suerte en unos días más podría tener acceso a algún tipo de escape, por lo mientras, debía soportar solo un poco más.

_..._

– ¡Puedo ver la Tierra! – Krillin gritó al resto de la tripulación sin poder ocultar su emoción

– La CI nos está esperando – Tarble aseguró manejando los controles – Debemos integrar un plan antes de llegar a la Tierra–

– Yo preferiría ir primero a comer algo – el sonriente Gokú sugería su habitual reclamo, solo que en esa ocasión se justificaba, tenían cerca de dos días comiendo migajas, puesto que las provisiones con dos saiyajin a bordo no habían sido duraderas. La comida en el espacio era además sumamente desagradable.

– Informé hace tiempo que llegaríamos, estarán esperándonos con un recibimiento adecuado – dió una media sonrisa al grupo y ajustando el piloto automático se estiró levantándose de los controles. No era el mejor piloto, pero estaba orgulloso de habérselas arreglado para traer a salvo a la flota.

A bordo de la nave rebelde ajustaban todo para dar recibimiento a los nuevos reclutas, la alianza con el planeta de los Namek, era un evento sin precedentes por lo que se había acordado reunir a los principales líderes a la altura del evento, desafortunadamente quedaban pocos de ellos, el tratamiento de Freezer tenía mayor precisión que los esfuerzos de su hermano mayor. Las filas habían sido mermadas en poco tiempo y las recompensas por sus cabezas no les permitían transitar libremente por los cinturones de miseria como antes, ahora sus mismos protegidos podían volverse en su contra.

– La señal de Tarble indica que se acercarán en unos minutos – un humanoide grisáceo de grandes ojos pasaba los controles al capitán Kurat

– Perfecto – tecleó los comandos de autorización – veamos si el esfuerzo valió la pena – comentó entre dientes. Desarticuló un fragmento metálico de su brazo y le examinó – Lleven a todos abajo y alisten los preparativos, debo ir a mantenimiento para estar presentable – la ironía en todo lo que decía daba una exacta idea de lo escéptico que se encontraba, como el repetía constantemente, un solo hombre no puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria del bien y el mal.

Cuando ingresaron la nave pudieron sentir algunas presencias conocidas. Al abrir la puerta Tarble descendió primero, había todo un despliegue de soldados formados haciéndole ceremonia, un conjunto de aplausos ovacionaban a los recién llegados, el aire de esperanza estaba frenético.

Krillin siguió acompañado de los niños, se sintió tan bien que comenzó a levantar la mano saludando, cual secretario de estado en un desfile, grata sorpresa fue cuando encontró entre esa multitud agradecida, el rostro de un viejo amigo.

– ¡Krillin! – se aproximó usando su mejor traje

– ¿Yamcha? – no podía creer lo que veía, por unos segundos pensó que quizá se trataba de un alienígena con un parecido increíble, que ahora también era su admirador… _'de acuerdo es estúpido' ¿_ Cómo es que estas vivo? – pregunto con genuina preocupación olvidando las consecuencias de los actos de Namek

– Kamisama y Mr Popo… todas las víctimas de la batalla – completó dando por entendida toda la situación con solo mencionarles – ¿Dónde está Bulma? – buscó entre el resto de tripulantes que descendían, Krillin trató de desviar la mirada para encontrar otro tema de interés que le disuadiera de insistir en la pregunta.

Fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos del metal de la nave doblándose para dar paso al enorme Nameku que descendía, apoyado sobre los hombros de Nail y Gokú.

– ¡Gokú! – eufórica otra voz familiar le recibía alegremente para darse paso entre los curiosos. Por increíble que pareciera, su viejo Maestro junto a Puar y Oolong, de todos los rostros en el lugar esos tres serían probablemente los que menos encajaban en la escena.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? – les cuestionó a su encuentro con el semblante en blanco.

– Bulma me envió la frecuencia para hacer contacto con la CI – el Dr. Briefs contestó develandose por el resto – decidí que debíamos venir a ver de qué se trataba – . Se encontraba al lado de otra criatura que le acompañaba. Un alto y azulado ser, de porte juvenil, su cabello era corto y blanco y su estructura, aunque escondida debajo de una prenda suelta, recreaba una especie de musculos no prominentes, pero que por seguro tenían una gran fuerza. Contaba con facciones muy finas, bien parecidas y homologas a las humanas.

– Bienvenidos amigos – se inclinó saludando amistoso – les tenemos una reunión urgente preparada – les habló en su idioma en una entonación perfecta y repitió el mensaje en nameku.

– Debemos darnos prisa no podemos permanecer todos juntos en el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo– Kurat apareció incitando a la comitiva a moverse de lugar – es una terrible estrategia… por cierto, ¿dónde está su alteza?–

Los tripulantes recién llegados se miraron entre si inseguros de contestar. El pequeño silencio se hermetizó para desatar entre los aliados las peores inferencias.

– ¿Mu…murió? – Yamcha pronunció temeroso de la respuesta. Los gestos de angustia comenzaron a emerger de todos los presentes, el segundo miembro más querido de la pandilla, el escuchar esa noticia era recibido en términos más allá de lo devastador

– ¿Dónde está mi hija? – intentando no caer en el pánico colectivo volvió a preguntar el Dr. Briefs.

– No estamos seguros– Murmuró Tarble bajando el rostro.

– ¡¿QUE?! – Yamcha reaccionó violentamente – ¿¡Cómo pueden no saber si murió o no, estaba con ustedes!?

– Calma – la voz de Gokú tomó el mando – Bulma fue secuestrada por otro grupo de saiyanos… por las circunstancias no pudimos rescatarla – cerró los puños avergonzado, ese hecho seguía rondando su cabeza imaginando los peores escenarios para su amiga, esos sujetos iban a pagar caro su atrevimiento una vez que los tuviera a su alcance.

– ¡Pero la regresaremos con las esferas! – Krillin intentó frenar el aura de tristeza que se les sobrevenía.

– Ojalá las esferas también borraran traumas – Oolong chilló irreflexivo de lo que sus palabras generaron en el centro de los demás, toda la experiencia debía ser abrumadora, quizá ni siquiera se encontrarían con la misma joven una vez que la rescataran.

– Basta, debemos organizar un plan de ataque – cortó en definitiva el intercambio el también perplejo capitán – después hablaremos del rescate de su amiga –Les invitó a seguirle

El salón era un recinto simple, había un conjunto de asientos redondos flotando sobre una blanca plataforma de apariencia liquida que se modificaba de acuerdo a las necesidades del momento. Por fuera se podía observar la majestuosidad del espacio, al centro les observaban atentos múltiples seres de diferentes formas, consistencias y estaturas. Todos intrigados de conocer por fin la tan esperada presencia de las nuevas armas vivientes secretas, mucho se hablaba entre los rebeldes de ese suceso.

– Es una fortuna que hayan conseguido escapar con vida de los escuadrones de exploración – la misteriosa Fennel, inició invitándoles a entrar. El resto del equipo tomó asiento entre los miembros de la asamblea – debemos agradecer a nuestros nuevos aliados su contribución a nuestra causa – exhortó al resto quienes asintieron hacia los desconocidos integrantes– les presento ante ustedes los guerreros del planeta ZT2077, conocido por los locales como: Tierra– los aplausos no se dejaron esperar sorprendiendo a los invitados

–tenemos entendido que esta es una forma de reconocimiento – un pequeño homúnculo cubierto en largos flagelos blancos se inclinó – bienvenidos los guerreros Z– en signo de aceptación efusiva el resto de la comitiva aprobó. Todo ese momento era surrealista a los ojos de la pandilla, mientras el líder se entretenía saludando con la mano alegre.

–del mismo modo, nos enorgullece presentarles a los representantes del planeta Na…–

– El venerable Guru, gran patriarca de Namek – a través de un cristal una anciana mujer flotaba dentro de un cilindro sonriendo al resto – su color verdoso tenia pintas brillantes que resplandecían en el agua.—este momento es memorable, lamentamos el dolor de su pueblo pero es grato encontrarlo con vida –

– El oráculo de Quadrivum – el anciano le reverenció– es un honor estar frente a usted después de tanto tiempo – sonrió ensanchado de orgullo – si continuamos con vida es gracias a estos valientes jóvenes – señaló a la tropa

– Ahora que tenemos de nuestro lado sus planetas podemos hacer una diferencia importante – Fennel se dirigió a Tarble que no cabía en sí de la felicidad interna.

– Nuestras tropas se las han arreglado para hacer frente y rescatar sobrevivientes de las purgas, sin embargo son pocos los maestros de ki con los que contamos – explicó a los terrícolas – hemos conseguido refugiar a miles en el planeta Sabaku, pero aún no hemos consolidado un sitio seguro–

– ¿Podríamos dejar la formalidad un momento para comer? – apenado sugirió el saiyajin mayor después de que sus sonoras entrañas parecían devorarse entre sí. Fennel le sonrió, asintió y comenzaron a traer diferentes recipientes con sustancias y apariencias extrañas, la variedad era mucha pero nada parecía familiar con las formas de comida terrestres, algunas incluso aún se movían.

– No sé ustedes pero perdí el apetito – Oolong se alejó

– Para celebrar su regreso nuestros camaradas prepararon este banquete, con _las mejores delicias_ de sus tierras – Kurat cortó divertido en un cinismo burlón, al ver el petrificado semblante de los terrícolas.

– Bueno…es algo poco ortodoxo pero… debe saber bien – sonrió nervioso Kirllin, viendo frente a él un plato con pequeñas estrellas rojizas que saltaban y trataba de atrapar. Cuando volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, este acababa a ritmos urgidos con todo lo visible en la mesa sin chistar.

– Tal vez los saiyajin tienen diferentes papilas – secreteó Yamcha a Puar

– Qué suerte tienen algunos – Oolong se quejó

– Uniendo sus fuerzas será posible rescatar a mas sobrevivientes e idear un plan de contrataque – Fennel intentó continuar con el debate abandonado

–Antes de ello debemos hablar del regreso de Bulma – Tarble insistió retomando el hecho – gracias a ella se hicieron posibles muchas cosas, podemos postergar el plan un poco para… –

– Se lo que tienes en mente – sin mirarle, la diplomática alienígena le interrumpió – pero no podemos hacer nada aun –

– Esto es inaudito – Yamcha golpeó la mesa intranquilo – de no ser por ella… –

– Silencio –

Todos quedaron callados por el aura imponente de la anciana Arame

– Sus aflicciones son infundamentadas, la humana llamada Bulma se encuentra con vida – les reveló sorprendiendo a todos – mas no deberán desearla de vuelta, pues tiene un destino que cumplir –

– ¿Y ese destino es servir de botín de guerra a los saiyajin? – indignado Krillin se atrevió a cuestionarla

– Cuida tus palabras – Kurat le amenazó – tenemos más en juego aún, a su tiempo se resolverá ese problema, Lady Arame nunca se equivoca – dijo esto último en una voz más condescendiente – además si conocen bien a _su Alteza,_ seguramente ella está haciendo sufrir más a esos malditos de lo que ellos pueden hacerle –

Ninguno de los terrícolas se encontraba satisfecho con el intercambio. Se miraban entre sí en una atmosfera común de frustración e impotencia.

– A su tiempo será revelado… al igual que el de todos nosotros– les recorrió con la vista detendiendose en un conocido saiyajin –si somos pacientes en un momento de incertidumbre, la asertividad será cien veces mejor –

– De acuerdo – Gokú asintió sorprendiendo al resto – entonces no perdamos más tiempo y hablemos de su plan –

El resto de la comitiva terrícola aceptó los términos en consecuencia, finalizando inconformes el intercambio propuesto.

_..._

No podía recordar cuantos días…o meses habían pasado, sentía una eternidad correr en su desesperación, su entorno cerrándose frente a ella mientras observaba las horas y los días correr sin una respuesta, por muchos planes que hubiesen dado vueltas en su cabeza, ninguna idea funcionaba para poder eximirla de esa tortura, se preguntaba por el destino de sus amigos, ¿habrían escapado? ¿Planearían rescatarla?

Observaba a sus compañeros de celda y no podía más que morder su labio en una frustración más allá de los limites humanamente tolerables, los más altos conversaban entre ellos de vez en cuando en ese extraño idioma, sin embargo su atención se desviaba recurrentemente al saiyano mas fuerte, cuya presencia desataba una extraña sensación de temor en ella, lo observaba con terrible fascinación, desde el rincón donde permanecía casi todos los días, podía ver su respiración subir y bajar en rítmica armonía con el movimiento de la punta de su cola, le rodeaba un aura hipnótica, similar a una criatura salvaje que resoplaba ira y poder aún en cautiverio. Se preguntaba cuáles serían las intenciones reales de ese sujeto para haberle asestado esta esclavitud sin sentido, debía haber una intención de fondo más profunda y temía que tuviese relación con alguna de las cosas que intentaba proteger.

Clavó por un momento su mirada en los ojos distraídos de dicho saiyajin, que con desgana vigilaba a sus compañeros interactuar, sus ojos oscuros y profundos con un fondo casi imperceptible bajo una línea de cerradas pestañas y gruesas cejas. Un semblante frío sin lugar a dudas, más no podía evitar relacionarle con su nuevo amigo saiyajin cuya sangre compartía, tan similares y tan diferentes.

– ¡¿Que tanto me estás viendo?! – bufó irritado

Bulma brincó en sorpresa al denotar que inconcientemente se había acercado inclinándose descaradamente. Al instante retomó su lugar abochornada.

– No es… – viró su vista – es solo …– y decidió no continuar recordando el incidente en relación a Tarble y su revelación.

– Tch– le limitó a contestar volviendo a clavar su vista en Napa quien ahora ponía atención a sus movimientos – tu, me debes una expllicación– amenazó a su soldado girando al otro lado de su posición sin contacto visual con el resto del grupo.

Su escueta plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de un pequeño compartimento en las paredes que daba paso a una bandeja con extrañas barras amarillas.

– Esa comida basura – musitó Raditz inconforme mientras se acercaba para tomar el recipiente – Aunque por lo menos esta vez si ha llegado – le sonrió a sus compañeros acercando el contenido a un lado del príncipe.

– Su majestad – se inclinó juguetón a un lado de su líder, lo que le propició un empujón al costado que lo desbalanceó

– Tus bromas un día te costarán la lengua – Vegeta gruñó severo y le retiró la carga de las manos. Seis barras contó a su descontento, tomó dos, lanzó inmediatamente una a la chica, dos a Napa, y una a Raditz.

– ¡¿Por qué Napa ha de comer dos y yo solo una?! – Protestó el molesto saiyano

– Es tu castigo por ser un imbécil – sonrió entretenido y regreso a su sitio sin dar mayor explicación.

Bulma atrapó la barra y no pudo más que extrañarse de que hubiese sido favorecida sin siquiera tener que pelear por su comida, sin embargo consideraba que esa pequeña porción no alcanzaría a cubrir ni una pequeña parte de las necesidades alimenticias que sentía, sabía que su reserva de trozos de semillas no durarían mucho tiempo, decidió arriesgarse a la aparente buena voluntad momentánea del líder del grupo

– Creo que me gustaría poder contar también con otra de estas– inició con su mejor tono – después de todo solo soy una frágil humana y la comida aquí no es muy frecuente – soltó una risita al tiempo

que sostenía su alimento con ambas manos.

– Podemos hacer un trato – le sonrió Raditz palmeando un sitio junto a el – lo veremos como una ayuda mutua – meneó su cola felizmente

– ¡Tengo dignidad idiota!– sacudió la cabeza ignorándolo y retomó su petición – Por favor Vegeta, verás, en mi planeta los príncipes son conocidos por ser personalidades de noble generosidad y actos... – se acercó aduladora dibujando su discurso del modo más convincente.

– Si no te callas, perderás el que ya tienes y tu preciada dignidad a manos de Raditz – su voz gruesa y desafiante desdibujó la sonrisa de la joven.

– ¡Oye! – protestó Bulma incorporándose –Puede que no te des cuenta, ¡Pero soy una delicada mujer que no tiene la misma resistencia que ustedes brutos!– se cruzó de brazos – ¡Puedo morir de inanición! – chilló apretando los puños

– ¿Eso significa que ya puedo hacer eso de la dignidad? – con una franca sonrisa Raditz le preguntó a la enojada mujer

– Mujer insolente – Se levantó el saiyano más viejo – Como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe saiyajin! Ya has tenido suficientes faltas de respeto – vociferó acercándose con pasos firmes extendiendo su mano peligrosamente hacia el cuello de la chica

– ¡Espera! – se encogió en su sitio la aludida – ¡yo les salvé la vida! Y prometiste que no me dañarían – recriminó en un último intento por corregir su error

– Ya basta Napa – el príncipe cerró los ojos hastiado, recargándose contra la pared – todos guardarán silencio o mataré al próximo que haga un sonido, con o sin promesas – consumió un pedazo de su barra y dio por terminada la conversación al igual que el resto.

Bulma suspiró mirando su alimento, mordió un pedazo para después hacer una desagradable mueca, todo ese riesgo, por algo que ni siquiera con toda el hambre de su ser, tenía buen sabor.

– Hueles a sangre – Afirmó Raditz de la nada, mirándola sospechoso – ¿Te heriste sin siquiera hacer nada? – se mofó extasiado.

' _Lo que me faltaba'_ El cuerpo de la chica abochornado se tensó.

–Ya les he dicho que esta sangre no es mia, es de Vegeta – intentó disculparse como la primera vez. Ignoró la burla del viejo que chasqueaba los dientes negando la cabeza, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Finalmente el silencio llamó su atención para descubrir que los tres saiyajines tenían toda su atención puesta sobre ella.

– ¡Es mi periodo hormonal idiotas! – Vociferó indignada – No tengo toallas sanitarias ¡¿Satisfechos?! – en ese momento no le importaba ser asesinada, era quizá lo mejor que podría pasarle.

– ¿Peri..que?¡Que criatura más asquerosa! – Raditz tiró una risotada retomando su descanso, finalizada su merienda. El resto continuó sin prestar atención al incidente.

Al terminar el grupo se dispuso a dormir en sus respectivos sitios. Bulma suspiró acostada desde su rincón acomodando sus manos bajo su cabeza mientras imaginaba que circunstancia podría ser peor que esta, sin saber de sus amigos, en un sitio extraño, rodeada de seres sanguinarios y sin una sola esperanza de rescate a la redonda.'¿ _Donde estas Gokú?'_ meditó intentando aferrarse a la única persona que sentía podría ser una luz de esperanza para liberarla. De pronto un objeto golpeó su costado y al bajar su vista extendió su mano para tomar del suelo lo que le golpeó: la mitad de una barra. Levantó el rostro tímidamente sobre su hombro pasando su vista entre los saiyanos que roncaban para observar que solo el saiyajin mas joven continuaba despierto y le observaba.

– …Gracias – asintió con una sonrisa sumamente sorprendida. El joven solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

– Mas te vale que lo ha

gas rendir – Contestó levantándose para colocarse en el sitio más lejano posible del grupo.

Bulma regresó la vista al objeto y no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, se sentó sin perder de vista las acciones del saiyano que se disponía a dormir, una pregunta quedó intoxicando su cabeza ¿Por qué lo hizo? Con el semblante contrariado y la boca medio abierta decidió no dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad y limitarse a solo aceptar la aparente buena suerte emergente, aunque, quizá después de todo, el sujeto no era tan… despiadado.

_..._

Después de planear una estrategia los terrícolas fueron devueltos a la Tierra. Debido al tiempo requerido para usar las esferas se determinó esperar a su restauración antes de continuar con el asalto a Namek. Los guerreros se dispersaron enseguida esperando ser convocados para el contrataque cuando el tiempo pertinente se cumpliese. Gokú volaba de regreso a casa, había mucho que explicar, sobre todo a su volátil esposa de la que ya esperaba una _efusiva_ bienvenida. Su camino fue turbado por una serie de sonidos estrepitosos que le sacaron de concentración.

En cuestión de minutos Gokú encontró la fuente de estruendos y explosiones, escondido entre los rincones de las montañas, lentamente flotó hasta acercarse a quien reconoció de inmediato entre su túnica blanca y piel única entre todos los seres del planeta. Se disponía a dirigirle la palabra cuando un vistazo de quien no esperaba encontrar en dicho sitio le paró en seco.

– ¿Gohan? – la sorpresa en su rostro no se dejó esperar. Se detuvo intuyendo que debía inspeccionar la situación antes de actuar, observó al namekiano atinar un golpe sobre su hijo y se enfureció. Cerrando la mandíbula violentamente se dispuso a enfrentarle hasta que observó un intercambio de palabras que llamó su atención y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, Piccolo no intentaba lastimarle, intentaba entrenarle.

El rudo entrenamiento debía tener resultados sorprendentes mucho mejor de lo que el hubiese podido hacer por su hijo, lo observó levantarse para continuar su defensa pudiendo emitir energía de su ser, algo que hasta ese momento habría parecido imposible. Gustoso Gokú sonrió ampliamente en silencio determinado a presenciar el resto del entrenamiento como un silencioso espectador. Sabía que el pequeño lo necesitaría y que mejor maestro que el mismo hombre que conocía todas las debilidades de él para mejorar el desempeño de la siguiente generación de guerreros.

Observó el resto de la tarde hasta que el pequeño habiendo caído rendido fue a buscar un refugio para dormir. Piccolo se levantó en el aire consiente de la presencia de otro hombre en la proximidad.

– Supongo que querrás de vuelta a tu inútil vástago – dijo aleatoriamente sin determinar la posición del saiyajin

– No – contestó Gokú – sé qué harás un mejor trabajo que yo –

Piccolo se quedó en silencio sin mirarle

– Quiero pedir tu ayuda en otro asunto – se acercó – no se si no ha sido de tu conocimiento que los aliados de Tarble están aquí –Su respuesta llegó por un prolongado silencio de Piccolo que no volteo a encontrarle – ahora sabes que Namek es tu planeta de origen, está siendo atacado por las fuerzas de un tirano que pretende exterminarle– Prosiguió después de un suspiro – Han venido a pedir nuestra ayuda, la anciana que está con ellos habló a mi mente revelando ciertos eventos, es importante que acudamos a su defensa o será el fin de toda libertad conocida –

– ¿Por qué habría de ayudar un grupo de seres que jamás conocí? – Piccolo pareció dudar de la propuesta

– Porque jamás te negarías a una batalla de verdad – Gokú apeló a su debilidad como guerrero – eres el elemento más fuerte que tenemos –

Piccolo sonrió cerrando los ojos, esa afirmación quería escuchar tiempo atrás y que proviniese de la boca de un antiguo enemigo hacia que su significado fuera aún más dulce.

– De acuerdo – accedió

– Vendré dentro de 4 meses, entrena todo lo posible – Se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes detenerse en rígida posición de espaldas a su nuevo aliado – y por favor… cuídalo –

Desapareció dando un último vistazo al sitio donde sentía su hijo dormitaba. Era sumamente difícil alejarse sin poder despedirse, pero entendía la importancia de las acciones de Piccolo, si algo ocurriera, sería Gohan quien tuviera que defender la tierra en su ausencia.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, en verdad significa mucho para mi cada vez que encuentro un Rw me pongo muuuy feliz jejeje espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ;) me he tardado más porque hacer la revisión de todo para que quede bien es tardada jajaja espero actualizar en tiempo de ahora en adelante. Gracias por continuar leyendo! Smith muchas gracias por tus criticas y observaciones! :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Aquí con una nueva entrega jeje espero sea de su agrado. Tal vez me pasé un poco de la raya con lo largo pero necesitaba poner precursores de la trama para intricar las historias. Si les agrada haganmelo saber en un rw :) ya saben que uno los mendiga con avidez jajaja

Saludos a todos los lectores y mi profundo agradecimiento por sus comentarios Yannii, Smithback love you! y todos los que han dado favorite y follow. Ustedes son mi inspiración para seguirle!

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

––––––––––––––––Capitulo IX–––––––––––––––

Predestinación

Les guiaban por los pasillos largos y monótonos, una comitiva excesiva de soldados les rodeaban con diferentes armas sin mirarlos directamente. El silencio era tan impresionante en dichas instalaciones que podía escuchar las pisadas del grupo rebotar en todos los rincones visibles sin problemas., era notoria la repulsión que les asentaban y sus exageradas medidas preventivas al atarles le dejaban saber el temor que les incitaban, atándole incluso a ella, con lo que parecían dispositivos restrictores anti ki. A la cabeza del grupo y poniendo una distancia muy considerable entre ellos, se encontraba ese desagradable ser rosa que les hubiera recibido al ingresar a la nave. Aun cuando no lo conocía podía intuir que había un rasgo de temor en las miradas furtivas que le daba al grupo.

Fijó su mirada en el más bajo de los saiyanos, su paso tranquilo y sin temor a diferencia de sus compañeros cuya preocupación era por mucho notoria, al menos para ella. sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar esos gestos de familiaridad, pero ciertamente que ese último periodo de su vida había transcurrido de la manera más extraña posible, silencios interminables que le hacían perder la cabeza, hambre y miedo adjuntándose a las incesantes muestras de atención innecesaria del saiyajin de cabellera larga, aunque debía admitir que de no ser por esas pláticas absurdas e intercambios de insultos habría perdido la razón en todo ese tiempo, si bien no representaba un reto a sus habilidades mentales, por lo menos era el único ser que le dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando.

– ¿En realidad es necesario que yo use esto? – Reclamó a sus custodios molesta – No es como si pudiera intentar escapar o algo – Frunció el ceño con una mueca y notó que nadie daba importancia a sus réplicas.

– ¡Silencio! – Le gruñó Raditz al notar que comenzaba a desesperar al grupo – Disfruta el paseo muñeca – Sonrió de lado dándole un vistazo feroz. Bulma desvió la vista para posarla sobre un par de puertas de tamaño colosal frente a un recinto igualmente intimidante. Al frente dos guardias abrieron una de ellas y la comitiva comenzó a darse paso a través del salón. Ahí, al frente de todos, sobre un elevado número de peldaños negros, se encontraba en la más cómoda posición, los rojos ojos que aterrorizaban a todo mundo civilizado, por fin, estaba frente a frente con el tirano Freezer en persona.

Sintió a la compañía inmediata de soldados acobardarse con solo sostener la mirada a ese ser, el silencio de todos le daba a entender, que no podría poner en falso una sola palabra sin que su vida peligrara, por lo que optó por solo observar, pese a que la diminuta figura del monarca no le propiciaba el mismo temor que a la opinión colectiva sino más bien, curiosidad.

– Lord Freezer – Se inclinó el petulante Dodoria – hemos traído ante usted a los traidores para su juicio –

– Me aburre tu incesante necesidad por evidenciar lo _Obvio_ Dodoria– rodó los ojos en hartazgo – y que gracias a la falta de utilidad de todos los soldados, soy _yo_ quien debe juzgar eso – bajó su barbilla propinándole una mirada de desprecio, al momento que hacía señas para que se alejara. El grupo realizó la misma acción saliendo del salón.

– Puedo ver el porqué de las precauciones del equipo de contención – De las sombras salió la preocupada y sutil voz de un individuo de gran presencia, Bulma dejó sus ojos bien abiertos al advertir que se trataba de un sujeto extremadamente atractivo y no pudo evitar sonreir con bobería– Puede que mi rastreador este descompuesto o el poder de Vegeta se ha incrementado notoriamente – bajó su equipo de su oído y le inspeccionó buscando alguna falla.

– No te equivocas Zarbon – le contestó el tirano en calmada actitud – Dodoria también lo sabe –- replicó molesto al notar la sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de Vegeta, que no dejaba de prestar toda su atención al intercambio, debía esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

– Puede que incluso sea un digno rival para ti en este momento Zarbon – siguió escudriñándole pensativo provocando un gesto de repulsión de su subordinado– lo que me intriga, es el porqué de tu conducta tan relajada después de ser descubierto en una grave falta – retomó su posición, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su juguete de tortura favorito.

– Si no le importa _Lord_ Freezer – levantó las manos enseñando los dispositivos el altanero saiyajin – no veo porque no podamos hablar libremente – sonrió de lado con toda la petulancia que le caracterizaba, su confianza molestaba en sobre medida al hombre de ojos ambarinos.

– No tan rápido gusano – le espetó agresivamente – no sé si me agrada verlos así – se cruzó de brazos en signo de superioridad. Los otros saiyanos profirieron gruñidos molestos apenas audibles para el resto. Freezer levantó una mano a sus guardias, indicando hastiado atender la petición, mientras les observaba recargado en el dorso de su mano, sabía que no presentaba una amenaza, sin embargo Zarbon guardó receloso comentarios, aplicando de soslayo una mirada de desprecio al singular grupo.

– Dime Vegeta – inició el lagarto – ¿Es que no te has cansado de propiciar problemas desde que tuve la bondad de aceptarte aquí? – Una mueca de inconformidad corrió a través de los labios de ambos – ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese planeta olvidado de civilización? ¡Desafiaste mis órdenes! –

Los saiyanos y la chica guardaron silencio atemorizados, prestando atención al semblante despreocupado de Vegeta que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y jugueteaba con los dedos sobre sus codos.

– Creí que la prioridad del imperio siempre ha sido anexar cuantos sistemas sean posibles para su beneficio Mi Lord – replicó en la más visible calma levantando el semblante. Freezer arqueó una ceja extrañado.

–Planetas útiles, simios imbéciles y en los cuadrantes de nuestro dominio – Zarbón interrumpió – los reportes indican que arrasaron completamente un planeta sin ningún beneficio comercial, que no formaba parte de los cuadrantes asignados –

– Namek es un famoso planeta ancestral que creíamos extinto, un atractivo histórico que ni los socios comerciales más ignorantes podrían pasar por alto – espetó Vegeta resaltando su conocimiento del tema – en cuanto a arrasar…ya saben que me precede mi reputación entusiasta – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maligna.

–Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar que buscabas un beneficio mayor a lo que aparentas – Freezer le interrumpió desconfiado. El demonio del hielo era muy astuto para caer en esa simple treta. Sabía que ese arrogante bastardo no se arriesgaría por algo tan falso, como traerle un beneficio a sus pies.

– ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! su … ¿majestad? – Impresionando a todos los presentes la chica se atrevió a emitir – es la psicosis de la sangre – se acercó al frente señalando al resto de sus compañeros – estas criaturas tienen sed de destrucción, acabaron con mi mundo solo por la diversión de hacerlo, son peligrosos para mantenerlos libres, como sugiere su galante asistente – intentó hacer sonar sus palabras como una seria recomendación, ganando el favor de los superiores con una tonta coquetería.

– Pero que mujer idiota –gruño por lo bajo Vegeta propinándole una mirada asesina

– Que significa esto – la señaló el lagartoide riendo quedamente– ¿qué criatura patética traen ante mí ahora? – exigió una explicación a los soldados frente a él.

– Nos reportan que es una esclava del escuadrón de Vegeta – Zarbon leyó en tono de mofa. El tirano permaneció inmóvil sin dar cabida a lo absurdo de la situación.

– Por supuesto – finalmente dio dos palmadas en signo de refocilación –tarde o temprano llegarían tus patéticos instintos de mamífero ¿o no Vegeta?– se regodeó en la burla al tiempo que el antedicho se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido ante la insinuación– esto no es un burdel donde puedas traer compañía.

– ¡No soy una prostituta! – protestó al instante la aludida ante lo referido, librándose del agarre superficial de sus vigilantes – ¡Soy un genio tecnológico y por eso me secuestró! – intentó esclarecer las intenciones figuradas, que quizá le traerían una mejor suerte a su cautiverio.

El monarca y el resto de los presentes se limitaron a emitir una risa aburrida sin prestar atención a dichas afirmaciones.

– Tienes la suerte de que hoy me siento benévolo – sonrió malévolo en dirección al líder de los saiyanos– no asesinaré a tu adquisición, pero… tendrás que compartirla con toda la flota mi estimado Vegeta… espero no te moleste estropeen tu juguete– sin embargo, no logró arrancar un solo gesto del rostro del sujeto, quizá después de todo, si era una simple esclava.

–¡¿Qué?! – con los ojos abiertos a su máximo, Bulma sintió su mandíbula caer al entender el significado de esa amenaza

– Sería un desperdicio para un solo hombre – confiado continuó Zarbon con las burlas de su amo – Llévenla a la plataforma roja – indicó a los guardias que la sostenían.

– NO, esto es un error, puedo ser de utilidad– luchaba por librarse intentando ser escuchada y volteó hacia el azulado soldado – ¡Desperdician mi talento! –, su voz fue decreciendo mientras la llevaban a rastras fuera del salón solo siendo seguida por la mirada ansiosa de Raditz, quien pensaba en que su suerte podría haber tenido un giro favorable después de todo.

– Llévenselos al ala de prisioneros – señaló al resto de la comitiva mientras los ojos incrédulos de los saiyanos permanecían fijos en el con la rabia casi palpable en su silencio. Vegeta realizó una mueca casi invisible de inconformidad no pudiendo su reacción ser ocultada por su cola que se erizaba sobre su revés.

– Cuáles son sus recomendaciones Mi Lord– Zarbon solicitó de manera sumisa

– No podemos comprobar que no sea verdad la evidencia que nos presentan – Freezer llevó su mano a su barbilla – quizá en realidad han perdido la cabeza, pero una semana de castigo por su desobediencia bastará por ahora –

– Como ordene Mi Lord– sonrió el sombrío hombre adulador y salió del recinto detrás de los prisioneros.

Bulma sentía su corazón escapar de su cuerpo mientras le arrastraban por los pasillos, su plan de evadir atención innecesaria a la existencia de las esferas podría haber funcionado, pero había significado un destino peor para ella, las palabras de la reunión aún rondaban su cabeza

– ¡Sueltenme! – se arrojó al suelo en un último esfuerzo por liberarse – esto es un error ¡yo no soy una prostituta! – bramó enfurecida sin ser escuchada. Al instante observó el resto de un número de mujeres de la más variada colección de especies que le miraban en silencio, de entre ellas un corpulento y desagradable hombre se acercó sosteniendo lo que parecía un arma, su aspecto en demasía desagradable cubierto en un uniforme extraño y percudido, que acompañaba un hedor que completaba su apariencia de cuatro brazos y piel verde. Los soldados mostraron un informe a través de un dispositivo y el hombre asintió observándolos retirarse. Al deslizarse las puertas de la cámara volvió su atención a la nueva adquisición cuya mirada fija en él tenía todas las tendencias homicidas afloradas.

– Quizá tengas potencial – se inclinó frente a ella sosteniendo su rostro satisfecho

– Si alguien osa tocarme ¡lo mataré! – amenazó lo más fiera que pudo intentando imitar los gestos de los saiyanos que habría aprendido muy bien

– Pues inténtalo – se burló la extraña criatura. Sin delicadeza jaló el brazo de la chica pegando la extraña arma en el nacimiento de su hombro. Bulma sintió un ardor al instante y un parpadeo destellar bajo su piel. Se abrío paso en la escena un frágil ser verduzco de escasa estatura que le ayudó a incorporarse después del incidente– Sere te enseñará las reglas del lugar, si desobedeces serás castigada y eso será aún más desagradable que tu labor – tomó uno de sus mechones y ella giró el rostro violentamente para apartarse – si intentas escapar ese dispositivo te desaparecerá más rápido que tu lengua cáustica – señaló la pequeña luz que parpadeaba en su hombro.

– Esa actitud te ayudará a sobrevivir más tiempo – sonrió levantándose desinteresado – vístela y encárgate – indicó a la pequeña figura que asentía sin chistar.

– ¡No me toques! – la chica forcejeaba contra la criatura que le guiaba bruscamente a la sección trasera del sitio donde el grupo de mujeres se alistaba para llevar a cabo su papel durante la noche. Interrumpió la limpieza de su nueva herida sintiéndose abrumada ante el espectáculo, ninguna de ellas parecía percatarse de su presencia, sin embargo tampoco parecían percatarse del terrible estado de salud que transmitían, sus acciones y reflejos perdidos en una conciencia automatizada, mientras se vestían en una suave bulla tímida. Algo le indicaba que su estancia en ese sitio podría costarle algo más que la libertad.

Definitivamente a cada minuto que pasaba su suerte empeoraba.

_..._

El plan estaba formulado, en un improvisado cuartel de guerra dentro de la corporación, discutían los términos del asalto, su primer golpe para probar la destreza de los terrícolas en el campo de batalla, recuperar el planeta Namek era una inminente prioridad. La supervivencia de la galaxia en juego.

–No tenemos más tiempo que perder– frustrado por la tardanza de las medidas de acción Tarble golpeó la mesa impasible – conocemos al enemigo y sus formas de actuar, no veo por qué demorar tanto– insistió justificando su desesperación.

– Guarda ese ímpetu para la batalla– Kurat le instó – entre más desarrollado es un plan menor margen de error tiene, creí que ya habías aprendido de ello– le recordó los infortunados eventos de su poco premeditada llegada a la Tierra, que casi cuesta toda esperanza a sus nuevos aliados. Suspiró recobrando el temple para tomar asiento en vergonzosa aceptación.

– La mitad de las fuerzas especiales se encuentran ahí y todo el ejercito de la base 58. Freezer debe sospechar que algo de valor está oculto – a través de su propio holograma desplegado, Fennel explicaba al resto – no tenemos oportunidad si todos pelean contra nosotros–

– Saru resolvió eso – el capitán Kurat continuó dándole crédito al azulado individuo sentado junto al Dr Briefs– Crearemos distracciones en las colonias de astilleros y de minerales preciosos, son de las provincias de mayor aprecio del imperio y no levantarán sospechas sobre nuestro interés en Namek– sonrió ante la divertida idea de generar dicho estrago

– Se reunirán con el teniente Azuki –Fennel les indicó – él es otro Reikoseijin que sobrevivió a la masacre–

– Rei… que? –atento al intercambio Krillin interrumpió. El resto de la flota rebelde comprendió el faltante de información que los terrícolas poseían.

– La evolución tiene muchas formas en este universo– inició con la explicación la extraña alienígena – pero algunas veces ocurren analogías en especies distantes, ustedes se denominan a sí mismos humanos, pero su especie no es única en el universo, sus homólogos pertenecieron al antiguo planeta Reikosei, uno de los mundos más antiguos del universo, ahora borrado de todo rastro gracias a los Icejin–

– Vaya que ese tal Freezer disfruta la mala publicidad– se agazapó en su asiento el joven monje

– Haremos el boicot en los cruceros de intercambio – la segura voz de Saru se dejó escuchar por fin– el riesgo es menor, pero será mejor que contemos con toda la ayuda posible – se dispuso a proporcionar las alineaciones que se jugarían en esa estrategia – Tarble, Yamcha, Krillin y Azuki realizaran el señuelo para alejar a las fuerzas Ginyu de Namek, realizaremos los deseos cuando el planeta sea asegurado por el capitán Kurat, Tien, Nail y Piccolo y podamos regresar a todos a la vida sin riesgo de nuevas bajas–

– ¿¡Y yo no voy a pelear!? – incrédulo y sumamente molesto Gokú decidió interrumpir hartándose de solo ser requerido como espectador, por ningún motivo permitiría que le dejaran fuera de un combate tan prometedor, por si pensaban dejarlo en la Tierra.

– Debido a que quizá nos quedemos sin transportes, usted Goku será enviado a Namek de inmediato, en la nave que el Dr Brief diseñó para traerles de vuelta. Está diseñada para que pueda continuar su entrenamiento el tiempo que tarde en llegar– destacó Saru la crucial importancia de su participación, esperando que eso le desistiera de pelear.

– ¡No! – rogó caprichoso cual niño enfurruñado, ambas cejas sumamente cerca en el ceño de mayor reproche que podía invocar – Yo quiero enfrentar a las fuerzas – la sola idea de no formar parte de la acción inmediata era un agravio personal.

– No –el joven científico le afrentó como última palabra. El saiyajin del cabello alborotado sintió un atisbo de poder emanar de ese personaje, por alguna razón se refrenaba con sumo control. Algo le decía que ese sujeto podía encontrarse en un nivel incluso superior al suyo. Pero lo probaría después.

– Si lo que se dice de ellos es cierto – Fennel inició– no tiene aún posibilidades de vencerlos – con un gesto severo le reprendió – no podemos arriesgar nuestra mejor carta aun–

– Creo que alguien debe permanecer aquí por si otra amenaza aparece– Yamcha se negó a participar, la reciente sensación de muerte no le permitía despegar de su cabeza el riesgo al que se estaba sometiendo– o si Bulma regresa – el semblante de todos se congeló, era un tópico que aún no terminaban de procesar y parecía sumamente improbable que ello ocurriese, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta – creo que Krillin, Tien y yo deberíamos permanecer en la Tierra–

– Eso no será necesario, solo uno de ustedes vendría bien, pues tenemos otro buen elemento– saliendo de los rincones del salón Piccolo se aproximó al resto – Gohan ha incrementado su fuerza lo suficiente para ser un digno rival de lo que se atreva a poner un pie en este planeta – viró para observar gratamente a su discípulo sonriente, el pequeño ahora poseía mayor estatura y un digno lugar en la mesa de discusión, había sido la revelación del momento, por ello en cuanto apareció acompañado de su maestro, el asombro no se dejó esperar de la mano a los elogios de su encuentro. Todos estaban alborozados de contar con otro soberbio guerrero, todos… menos una.

– ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que vuelvan a arrebatarme a mi Gohan!– Chi-chi avivó el desánimo que ya todos sospechaban se suscitaría después de ese comentario – ¡Piccolo tienes suerte de que no te asesine con mis propias manos por lo que hiciste! – Rabiaba enseñando los dientes como una encrespada fiera – sobre mi cadáver permitiré que utilices a mi hijo para estos fines, su deber está en la escuela no con esta bandada de rebeldes sin causa–

– Vamos Chi-chi no te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a la Tierra – Gokú intervino intentando hacerla entrar en razón – Solo será temporal –

– ¡Tu Cállate! – Le espetó – no creas que te he perdonado que no tuvieras la mínima consideración de haberme dicho que ¡estabas vivo de nuevo! – le jaló de la solapa del traje intimidándolo

– ¿Pero cómo iba a avisarte si… estaba en otro planeta? – alzaba ambas manos intentando apaciguarla con una amistosa sonrisa condescendiente

– ¡eso no me importa! – Se dirigió también al resto de los presentes –quizá tú puedas largarte donde te dé la gana ¡pero mi hijo se queda conmigo! – finalizó poniendo distancia entre su marido y su hijo.

– Mamá estaré al corriente de mis deberes, puedo hacerlo desde la base sin ningún problema – una vez más suplicó por su participación, sumiéndose en otro encarnizado intercambio de amenazas entre su intransigente madre, despistado padre y las miradas de hartazgo de su tutor.

– a veces olvido lo primitivas que pueden ser las formas de vida en otros planetas – Kurat suspiró en voz baja a Tarble dando por finalizada la reunión bajo la ridícula riña familiar.

– Tal vez deberíamos enviarle a Freezer una Chi-chi furiosa– cuchicheó Krillin al resto

–Efectivamente puede fastidiarlo hasta que se suicide– se le salió en voz alta a Yamcha. No advirtió cuando un gancho le rebotó la cara en la mesa, bajo una enrojecida mujer que le perseguía por el lugar. Todos rieron ante el acto y más que nada, debido a la certeza de que todas las piezas estaban acomodadas, ahora solo tenían que actuar en cuanto las esferas estuvieran listas.

_..._

Caminando con ímpetu entre el lodazal arenoso, resonaba sus pies encharcados, intentando con todo su ser disimular la ira contenida que esa reunión le provocaría, su blanco cabello pegado desordenado a su roja frente, sin duda odiaba encontrase en ese lugar, tanto por las dolorosas inyecciones de estupefacientes que debía recibir y poder soportar la exposición prolongada a los materiales extraídos, como por el calor insufrible. Pero sobre todo, por el individuo que debía encarar a continuación.

– Teniente Jeice– le recibió su subordinado – no esperábamos recibirlo en Minas Calladri– le reverenció tomando los aditamentos de resguardo, la lluvia de gases del planeta era conocida por ser altamente mortífera y ácida.

– Yo tampoco esperaba venir – gruñó sin hacer contacto visual – pero alguien debe resolver su incompetencia a los ataques de espionaje – fijó sus palabras dirigidas al resto de los presentes en la sala de control y en especial a uno que no desdibujaba su burlón gesto.

– A veces creo que olvidas que trabajamos para el mismo imperio – Salza permanecía cruzado de brazos observando el panel de control – no deberías poner etiquetas falsas a la ayuda que recibes – supervisaba las oscilantes cifras de la pantalla pasándolas con rapidez

– Puede que me equivoque – arrojó una especie de impermeable a los asistentes – pero la última vez que cruzamos caminos, eras la mano derecha de Cooler y desgraciadamente… te conozco bien – mordaz enseñó los dientes a su ex compañero. En la estación, todos conocían la historia de ambos, iniciaron juntos su entrenamiento en las fuerzas de la OIC, uno era un noble, otro plebeyo, amigos incondicionales de infancia, sin embargo, a pesar de contar con el mismo origen, el plebeyo logró escalar a pasos agigantados su puesto y renombre, aunque pocos conocían la razón de ello.

– No sé por qué aún percibo resentimientos querido amigo– el azulado humanoide cerró sus ojos presuntuoso – creí que ya habíamos aclarado diferencias–

– Si llamas aclarar a justificar tus tramposas traiciones– le cortó interrumpiendo el proceso de análisis en el panel – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Hicieron un pedido de lisonjero a conveniencia?–

– Te sobra en ultrajes lo que te falta en fuerza – se burló tomando el resto de sus cosas para marcharse – pero si debes saberlo, al parecer Freezer tiene problemas con la producción de _transferato_ y se acaban las reservas para los restrictores energéticos– le explicó con aires de superioridad, cual si se tratara de un tema sumamente complicado.

– Para eso tenemos a Gichamu, alimaña metiche– permanecía de brazos cruzados bloqueando el acceso.

– Jeice, incluso tus insultos son decepcionantes – se adosó riendo despacio hacia otro de los subordinados al alcance – informa a Lord Freezer, que enviaremos el monto del déficit de producción de nuestras minas restantes, al parecer podemos cubrir la demanda sin problema – entregó el dispositivo.

Una ráfaga de viento le alertó y sostuvo en el aire el puño que se avecinó por detrás. Jeice le lanzó de nuevo un rodillazo que fue igualmente interceptado. Salza lo levantó de un poderoso giro en un segundo, colocándole inmóvil en el suelo. Todos los testigos se hicieron a un lado, temerosos, las leyendas del poder de ambos no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

– Puede que algún día fuéramos amigos Jeice –se acercó a su oído amenazante – pero si vuelves a hacer eso, no me costará ni un mísero remordimiento destriparte– le rechinó los dientes furioso, azotando de la melena, la cabeza de su oponente en desprecio.

– Púdrete imbécil– le espetó su víctima devolviendo el mismo semblante de odio. Salza retumbó un débil gruñido y recobró la compostura enderezándose.

– La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – cerró las compuertas tras de sí.

Jeice se levantó del suelo, rodeado del mudo asombro de los elementos de la cámara, quienes gradualmente retomaron sus actividades, tratando de evadir la zozobra del incidente. Con una mueca apretada cerró los puños con impotencia. Encendió su rastreador y se acercó al panel evaluando el historial.

– Capitán– Llamó impaciente– se marchó, estoy enviando una copia de los procesos que evaluó para conocimiento de Gichamu–

– ¿Qué opinas? – resonó al otro lado la endurecida voz de Ginyu

– No lo sé– suspiró mordiendo su labio – parecía legítima la orden, pero ese maldito es demasiado impredecible–

– Si algo trama Cooler lo averiguaremos –le tranquilizó su líder – quédate en la base hasta nuevo aviso– le ordenó cortando comunicación.

Jeice se retiró el rastreador bajando la vista, mientras se sumergía en un oscuro pensamiento, sus ansias asesinas se presentaban una vez más engranándole a ese doloroso recuerdo. El recuerdo de ese amigo de la infancia por el que lo perdió todo e irónicamente al que debía su actual puesto, pese a todo su esfuerzo de entrenamiento, nunca pudo superar las virtudes de táctica y fuerza del que alguna vez admiró. Recordó a su familia exterminada por su causa, madre y hermana que alguna vez le miraron como uno de los suyos. Muertas a mano de Cooler por falsas conspiraciones que supo inculpar con éxito. Salza pudo haber desmentido con facilidad el accidente por el que les incriminaron, pero usó esa inexplicable desgracia para escalar, como era usual en su traicionera, astuta y calculadora naturaleza.

Algún día se vengaría. Se repetía ese pensamiento como un mantra lapidario, debía agradecerle quizá, que ese hecho llegara a oídos de Freezer, pues fue el ingenio de ese atentado, lo que le salvó de ser ejecutado, siendo así reclutado por el tirano, sin embargo desmentir el hecho revelaría que en realidad nunca estuvo a favor del monarca, por lo que el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su familia seguiría en el anonimato y libre, por lo menos hasta que le fuera conveniente investigar.

Entre tanto debía acatar la molesta orden y permanecer en ese infierno, por lo menos hasta que se cercioraran de que los depósitos no estuviesen comprometidos. Mientras, podía disfrutar de las curiosidades que todos hablaban, el estado de los condenados a muerte que trabajaban la mina, pocos tenían acceso al área gracias a los rumores de los tipos de muerte que les esperaba en el lugar. Ahora podría satisfacer su morbosidad de primera mano.

_..._

Un mes había pasado desde aquella reunión, mismo día que despidió a su mejor amigo esperando llegara entero a su destino. Todos entrenaban arduamente para lograr su cometido. Krillin miraba las puertas de cristal sin tener el valor para entrar en ellas, sabía que debía salir limpio con la información que ahora poseía y nadie daba indicios de querer revelar a su principal interesado. Dándose valor empujó el grueso cristal y se dio paso dentro del edifico de la Corporación Capsula.

– Buen día – le saludó la recepcionista – ¿Le esperan? – su tono poco amable le indicó que se trataba de una nueva recepcionista.

– Soy un viejo amigo de la familia – intentó proseguir pero su camino fue cortado por las puertas metálicas que se cerraron. La chica levantó un dedo solicitando la espera del impaciente invitado quien cruzado de brazos no dejaba de dedicarle reproche con las cejas juntas.

– El joven Tarble dice que lo encuentre en el jardín del este –

– Vaya y ese tonto consiguió que hasta le llamen por su nombre – murmuró inconforme atravesando el umbral.

Cuando hubo llegado al sitio se encontró con dos guerreros batiéndose en combate con sus mejores técnicas y lo que hubiese sido un jardín dispuesto como pequeño campo de batalla. Tarble y Nail entrenaban sin cansancio instruyendo las debilidades del otro como alumno y maestro al mismo tiempo.

Los combatientes se detuvieron al descubrirse observados por la visita.

– Krillin – alegre el saiyajin descendió tomando una pequeña toalla del suelo. – Esperaba que llegaras más tarde – Nail bajó al mismo tiempo posicionándose al lado de los jóvenes.

– Entretenida contienda – les contestó el humano – me alegra que entrenen juntos – viró observando a Nail– pensé que estarías entrenando con Piccolo –

– Han sido pocas veces en las que hemos podido – Nail afirmó– al parecer él gusta de la vida en solitario –

– Aunque esa situación me ha beneficiado sin duda – se rio el joven saiyajin – ¡gracias a Nail he mejorado bastante! – Declaró con humildad revelando un mohín de complacencia.

– Quizá debería unirme a su entrenamiento también – llevó sus manos a su calva cabeza – El maestro Roshi no parece darle más interés a entrenarme que a sus revistas pornográficas – se carcajeó

– Puedes venir cuando lo requieras – Tarble aseguró mientras Nail asentía – a esos malditos saiyanos les haremos pagar lo que han hecho –

– Tarble – de pronto Krillin ensombreció su estampa – ¿podemos hablar? – solicitó le siguiera a un lugar apartado – discúlpanos Nail – hizo una ligera reverencia al namekiano mientras un confundido chico obedecía su instrucción.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos Krillin meditó como debía iniciar lo que venía a comunicarle a su nuevo amigo. No había modo de que no le causara dolor, cual fuera el método que utilizara

– ¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuviste con Vegeta?– soltó de pronto decidiendo que no había forma de disminuir la gravedad de las cosas

– Solo recuerdo observar esa extraña luz que emitieron – se encogió tímidamente – sé que me transformé, pero cuando eso sucede pierdo el conocimiento– admitió con vergüenza – espero no haber dañado a nadie –

– Ciertamente dañaste a alguien – soltó una leve risa pausada – pero creo que aún consiente habrías querido hacerlo – dio una palmada en su hombro

– ¿Entonces lo enfrenté yo? – Dijo sorprendido – eso explica por qué casi muero – sonrió meneando la cabeza

– Tarble – interrumpió el joven humano – No creo que tu debas ir a enfrentarlo de nuevo. Un silencio ausente se acomodó entre ambos dialogantes. La incomprensión del más joven se hizo notoria para Krillin

Estabas inconsciente cuando la pelea se interrumpió por otro de los saiyanos – prosiguió preocupado – pero le dijo algo a Vegeta que lo hizo detener su ataque – paró intentando descifrar en el rostro de su oyente si debía seguir hablando o detenerse.

– ¿Es por eso que estoy vivo? – Continuó indagando acerca de su desempeño en la pelea – ¿Crees que no tengo oportunidad? – su pregunta tenía más reproche que inseguridad.

– No, Gokú te salvó y no dudó de tu capacidad…– aclaró el pequeño monje – pero ese sujeto le reveló a todos que al parecer… Vegeta es parte de tu familia –

El instante de atención se disolvió entre ambos, Tarble viró dándole la espalda en una hostil conducta. Krillin dudo proseguir su plática y solo aguardó una respuesta en silencio. Ese momento se prolongó por varios segundos hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

– Perdona – Krillin continuó tomando su distancia – no pretendía molestarte, pensé que debías saberlo, puesto que es mejor que no te tomen por sorpresa en el campo de batalla – justificó su acción. Tarble continuó en el mismo ceño fruncido sin mover un músculo.

– No me tomarán por sorpresa con mentiras – Finalmente habló saliendo de su fría postura – pudieron decir lo que fuera para causar una distracción – intentó convencerse.

– No lo sé – Krillin intentó seguir la corriente – no veo cual sería el beneficio para ellos cuando prácticamente estaban ganando – replicó. Sabía que dicha noticia no provocaría una reacción positiva para nadie

– No importa – suspiró finalmente – eso no cambiará todo el mal que me ha hecho – gruñó con rencor – ni evitará que tome venganza por ello, yo no tengo familia–

– De acuerdo – no supo que más contestar accediendo con empatía – te repito, pensé que sería necesario, disculpa – puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico y se retiró sin más palabras.

Tarble solo podía exudar todo el odio que sentía, a su mente regresaban imágenes borrosas de todos los indicios que se había negado a reconocer, el tiempo que pasó con ellos creyó haber escuchado rumores entre los soldados al respecto, más nunca aceptó la posibilidad de tan atroz verdad. Escucharlo confirmado solo empeoraba el odio que sentía, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tales vilezas siendo su misma sangre? Seguramente lo supo desde el inicio y disfrutaba humillarle por su inferior naturaleza, se relamía en pensamientos de venganza para el día que finalmente lo enfrentara y lo despedazara, como él y sus hombres hicieron contra su familia y amigos. La adición del secuestro de Bulma solo añadía una más a la lista de venganzas que ejecutaría contra él, sentía que la única fuerza que le mantenía con vida era esa promesa de cobrarle a Vegeta todo lo que alguna vez le arrebató.

_..._

El ruido de la puerta deslizándose le despertó. Se incorporó aún con los ojos cerrados, pese a los repetidos esfuerzos del tirano por romper su espíritu, el aislamiento no representaba una amenaza suficiente para el príncipe, incluso en sus años más mozos, las sutiles heridas de su cuerpo no constituían una amenaza significativa, sabía que en esta ocasión la falta de evidencia del motivo de sus actos le había propiciado un tratamiento benévolo a diferencia de sus castigos anteriores. El guardia asignado se acercó vacilante, temiendo por su preciada vida mientras lograba disponer del dispositivo de cautiverio del príncipe. Vegeta frotó sus muñecas al tiempo que caían al suelo, sus intenciones tenían el tiempo contado si es que quería lograr su cometido.

– ¿Mi escuadrón? – preguntó secamente

– Han sido liberados esta tarde – asintió el joven soldado tomando distancia.

Vegeta lanzó un gruñido acompañado de una mueca inconforme, sabía dónde los encontraría y casualmente era el mismo lugar donde debía dirigirse.

Cuando abrió las puertas del recinto rojo, se sorprendió al escuchar un bullicio de proporciones intolerables, la multitud abarrotada al frente, se oían chiflidos, gritos y carcajadas como no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre entusiasmada, observando en desaprobación a todos los presentes mientras los empujaba, cuando llegó al centro de atracción de todas las miradas se detuvo en seco y levantó la ceja desconcertado al encontrarse con el espectáculo que se estaba ofreciendo.

–¡BRUJA MALDITA! – Gritaba en el suelo una llamativa criatura blanquecina a otra mujer, que en la más pura rabia y salvajismo le montaba intentando contenerla, una conocida joven de cabello azul, ataviada con las prendas más provocativas, igualmente sin dejar nada que descifrar de su figura.

– ¡YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR MODALES! – la terrícola continuaba golpeando frenética jalando del cabello a la otra mujer que intentaba en vano atinar otro puñetazo sobre ella.

Las dos mujeres rodaron sobre el podio, pateándose y forcejeando mientras emitían maldiciones que se perdían entre la música y la algarabía de todos los espectadores entretenidos, incluso podía escucharse emotivas apuestas que empezaban a fraguarse de los sujetos al fondo del salón. Recobrando el sentido común después de la escena, decidido a terminar con esa tontería, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia las mujeres siendo detenido por un sujeto que se colgaba de su brazo a modo de súplica.

– No hagas una tontería ¡te lo ruego! – le lloriqueó Raditz intentando detener lo que sabía se traía entre manos – después me lo haces pagar, ¡déjala solo un minuto por favor! – le sonrió implorando.

– ¡Suéltame imbécil! – Le empujó y se acercó decidido

Bulma sentía su cuerpo tensarse, sus contusiones al rojo vivo y podía jurar que probaba el sabor ferroso de su sangre en los dientes, se aferraba a la pelea como un animal sediento de venganza. Súbitamente sintió un agarre detrás de su cuello que le levantó los pies por los aires separándola de su igualmente extrañada y semidesnuda víctima.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Escuchó la ruda voz que muy bien conocía, en un instante se sintió arrojada al suelo. En un sonido opacado por los abucheos de todos los hombres que inconformes reprochaban la interrupción. Bulma se volvió a observar al saiyajin que en reprobación permanecía de pie junto a ella. Se talló el trasero adolorida levantándose para encararlo.

– ¡No te metas! – Le gritó injuriada –– ¡Esa estúpida me las pagará! – espetó intentando apartarlo. En medio del bullicio que protestaba exigiendo la continuación de la pelea, la otra mujer casi rendida se incorporó.

– ¿Qué sucede cobarde? –Temblaba acomodando su ropa –¿Necesitas… que tu _dueño_ … te rescate? – resopló retándola, cegada por el calor de su absurda pelea. Las frenéticas carcajadas que desató el comentario terminaron tan rápido como iniciaron, al proferir el aludido, un vistazo tan espeluznante que nadie se atrevió a hacer un sonido más. Recobrando el sentido común la otra mujer trastabilló escapando apresurada entre las mesas, para desgracia de todos los espectadores.

– Muy bien basuras, el espectáculo se acabó – Raditz subió a la mesa entre el público, alentando con ambas manos al resto de los soldados a marcharse a sus asuntos antes de que su líder pulverizara a los curiosos – ¡Oye! ¡Tú me debes una apuesta! – se bajó para ir a alcanzar a otro de los presentes.

Vegeta, en demasía molesto por el espectáculo del que fue parte, la tomó bruscamente del brazo llevándola a otro sitio donde no pudiese ser escuchado.

– Escúchame bien insecto – le acorraló contra la pared – la única razón por la que te mantuve viva es porque tú sabes algo que me interesa – le gruñó acercando su cara peligrosamente – por muy divertido que sea que te pateen el trasero, si sigues provocando eso vas a lograr que te maten y ¡si esa es tu finalidad prefiero tener ese gusto yo! – pausó sus últimas palabras empujando toscamente a la chica a una silla junto a ella.

– ¡Por si eres ciego te aclaro que yo era quien LE pateaba el trasero! – Reprochó haciendo una mueca furiosa – ¡auch! – Cubrió su boca con sus manos aún pulsantes de las lesiones de su pelea, observó que aún tenía sangre expuesta y derrotada, bajó su rostro juntando las rodillas de manera infantil – ¡Nooo… mi hermoso rostro! – gimoteó en un puchero.

– Límpiate eso tonta– Vegeta le aventó un pedazo de tela de la mesa – más te vale que aprendas a comportarte en este lugar si no quieres morir – se disponía a alejarse, más fue interrumpido por la mano de la joven.

– Espera – pidió, sin embargo su mano fue rechazada al momento – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? – se incorporó enderezando su escasa vestimenta, un extraño atuendo metálico dorado que cubría lo esencial adornado con transparencias azuladas, sin duda, le hacía ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas del lugar, belleza que pocas veces era observada entre las adquisiciones de la estación y sobre todo para ese tipo de público.

– ¿Porque te mantienen en esta zona? – Preguntó reconociendo en genuino interés el saiyano – Esta solo es un área de soldados y servidoras ordinarias – No notó el cumplido que el mismo saiyajin hacía de su afirmación, sino hasta después de emitir esas palabras, para su fortuna ella tampoco pareció notarlo.

– Pues en sus palabras "me querían enseñar una lección por problemática" – repitió imitando burlona la voz del hombre que le había asignado el sitio. Frotó su antebrazo con tristeza recordando su dispositivo de esclava, esos días podía catalogarlos como los peores de su vida, de pronto una pícara risa recorrió su rostro – aunque, afortunadamente he podido defenderme de segundas intenciones – le miró altanera orgullosa de sus actos al tiempo que extendía a su vista un diminuto círculo con metales en su mano.

– ¿Descargas? – preguntó cruzando los brazos sin sorprenderse – ingenioso….y primitivo, eso no te servirá contra soldados de verdad– se burló mientras se alejaba – te informaré tu función a su tiempo, por ahora procura no meterte en problemas – la observó sobre su hombro dedicándole una de sus miradas despectivas.

– ¡Oye bruto! ¡No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando! – le gritó ella pisando con fuerza, la música paró justo al momento de su reclamo, lo que llevó atención innecesaria de la perversa comunidad circundante. Al sentirse ridiculizado una vez más, Vegeta giró sobre sus talones y en un segundo la sostuvo del cuello contra la pared con una de sus manos

– Si yo fuera tu recordaría con quien estoy hablando– Se acercó a su rostro– Puedo desaparecerte con solo un chasquido – mostrando los dientes susurró en atemorizante voz

– ¿Por… que... siempre… del cuello? – tosió la chica aferrándose con ambas manos al agarre de acero del saiyajin

– ¡Señor si va a ahorcar a las chicas tiene que pagar primero! – el dirigente del establecimiento se acercó con actitud firme pero temerosa señalando el área de cobros.

– No te metas idiota – le gruñó

– Son las reglas del lugar – insistió señalando un extraño cartel con los precios, que abarcaban toda clase de ridículas interacciones – Le enviaré su cuenta al cuartel si gusta –

– ¿Qué? ¿¡Cuenta?! – la soltó de pronto mirando incrédulo

– Si, por esta son 400 unidades monetarias por comportamiento íntimo o ahorcamiento moderado – volvió a señalar los precios al tiempo que anotaba la suma en su dispositivo

– ¡¿Íntima con este demente?! –

– ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! –

Replicaron al mismo tiempo, molestos. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo.

– ¿Están concretando un trato? – miró a ambos arqueando las cejas

–NO – protestaron al unísono

– Vegeta – Napa entró en escena aproximándose – pensé que seguirías en aislamiento – se disculpó haciendo una ligera reverencia. Se levantó al notar la falta de respuesta por su interrupción mientras los tres se observaban molestos

– Demasiados problemas por una estúpida humana – firmó sin poder evitar el supuesto cargo, el príncipe continuó su camino indicando a su subordinado le siguiera. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente que vergonzosamente, casi olvida por culpa del incidente con su prisionera, no sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que ese insignificante ser traería más complicaciones que beneficios a sus planes.

– Pequeña, aléjate de ese hombre – reconoció la voz detrás de ella –tiene una de las peores reputaciones del imperio – Sere, la tímida mujer que le orientaba, le aconsejó. La tomó del brazo alejándola del incidente y del sujeto que aún dibujaba cuentas en su dispositivo – vuelve a tu trabajo y procura no provocar más incidentes o te darán el peor castigo– apremió frotando su palma en el dorso de la chica, había una pena en la mirada de la extraterrestre que envió un escalofrío en la espina de Bulma, quizá el fantasma de un trauma de sus años de servicio

– ¿Que castigo puede ser peor que este? – Bulma bajó el rostro juntando las cejas en desaprobación – es humillante ser tratado como un pedazo de carne –

– Hasta ahora han sido muy benévolos contigo por la reputación de ese asesino, más no te han obligado a lo peor – la mujer encaró a la chica – si continuas rebelándote cortaran tu espíritu en los cuartos de quiebre – su voz tenue y temerosa

– Que? – dudando seriamente en querer saber el significado de ello le interrogó

– Son cuarteles donde encadenan a quienes demuestran poco respeto por la autoridad– continuó en una aún más débil voz – permiten que todo interesado use tu cuerpo como les plazca, no puedes gritar ni ver, te torturan hasta doblegarte… pero sin matarte – enfocó sus amarillos ojos en ella de modo intimidatorio, esa última disposición haciendo eco en la mente de la joven científica.

– Haré un plan para escapar… y te llevaré conmigo – prometió solemne, su juramento solo vaciló en su receptora a modo de una sonrisa vacía.

– Nadie puede escapar de aquí – se levantó dejándola detrás– tienes suerte de los rumores que dicen que eres propiedad de ese tipo, nadie se acercará– una leve sonrisa le dedicó – solo quería darte un consejo… no des más problemas y por lo que más quieras, aléjate de Vegeta – salió tras la cortina

– Si yo fuera tú le haría caso – la ruda voz de uno de los hombres que más la fastidiaban se coló – Por menos de lo que has hecho, ese desquiciado ha matado criaturas más fuertes que tu – se posicionó en la silla al lado de ella sorbiendo su trago, en gesto casi amable ofreció un poco a la chica.

– Eso no te importa Raditz – se cruzó de brazos sin quitar la vista de la cortina donde Sere habría desaparecido – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó molesta – ¡Si no te largas le diré a ese cretino que te cobre todas las idioteces de la tabla! –

– Que forma de recibir viejos amigos – brindó una risilla ácida – solo vine a preguntar si está disponible algún otro servicio más divertido –

– Desafortunadamente para ti sigo siendo mesera– declaró altanera

– Según entiendo no por mucho, escuché que tu espectáculo hoy te va a costar un poco de libertad –

Sus palabras la pusieron nerviosa, ciertamente había causado pérdidas al establecimiento, si eso era una advertencia debía hacer otro plan de escape que no terminara en fracaso como todos los anteriores.

– Tranquila – como si pudiese leer los temores de su mente Raditz le contestó – No perderán el mejor atractivo que han tenido en este nivel, sé que tienes un gran número de admiradores – terminó su bebida aventando el recipiente sobre la mesa – yo mismo estoy en la primera fila – su guiño perverso reluciendo en todo su esplendor

– Eres despreciable – la chica tomó asiento junto a él hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, señal de agotamiento inequívoca a los ojos del saiyajin. De inmediato ocurrió una reacción que ella no se esperaba y no pudo más que permanecer tiesa en suspenso. Raditz colocaba una mano sobre su espalda en gesto extrañamente… indulgente.

– Sabes – inició – aunque no lo creas me agradas – se agachó intentando leer el rostro de la humana – No busques problemas porque ese carácter agresivo, aunque es encantador, en este sitio es un defecto que no tardarán en corregir – una verdadera mueca de preocupación corrió en sus ojos, por primera vez Bulma sentía una chispa de simpatía por el hombre frente a ella.

– Lo tendré en cuenta – fue la única respuesta que le dio

– ¿A qué hora es el siguiente show? – en un tono más entretenido le preguntó. Bulma salió del sitio levantando un dedo conocido en grosera seña.

– ¡Eso es lo que amo de ti! – Le gritó el saiyajin antes de perderla de vista.

_..._

–¡Lord Freezer!– Zarbon gritó su saludo, resaltando la voz entre los ensordecedores propulsores que rodeaban la plataforma y se preparaban para despegar. Colosales transportes férreos de aerodinámicas formas e imponente vista.

– _Naves de combate_ … que estupidez– el monarca arrastraba las palabras llenas de repudio– el mayor problema de esta legión son los seres anodinos que la componen– seguía con las pupilas al resto de naves que flotaban perezosamente hasta perderse de vista –más armamento, más equipo… sus peticiones absurdas nunca terminan – continuó recriminando al aire, como si por alguna razón buscara consuelo en el silencio de sus subordinados –toda esta operación fue una absoluta pérdida de tiempo– estaba totalmente irritado, el aura a su alrededor inspiraba un profundo pavor, incluso a su subordinado más allegado, que se plantaba cual estática figurilla inanimada.

– ¿señor? –carraspeó intentando en vano ser de utilidad en alguna petición.

– ¡De que sirve tener un ejército si todo tengo que hacerlo yo mismo! – latigueó la cola sobre el líquido que manchaba la plataforma, absorto de rabia, en un suave tono que provoco un escalofrío al general – basuras débiles–Zarbon descubrió que lo que profusamente se extendía, era la sangre escandalosamente regada del infortunado, sobre el que su amo descargó la frustración de la que hablaba.

– Ejecuta todo el escuadrón de Beppajins – ordenó controlando su arrebato –estoy cansado de recibir las sobras del imperio–pateó los restos de la infortunada criatura hasta los pies de sus servidores. La sangre les heló la piel al denotar la masa de múltiples contusiones de lo que alguna vez fue un poderoso cuerpo completo. Un montículo verdoso de carne y sangre rodaba sin pausa sobre el reluciente suelo.

– Como ordene Mi Lord– tragó haciendo una reverencia con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Asegúrate que esos malditos rebeldes no vuelen más insumos del imperio con sus ridículos atentados – le lanzó el comunicador dando retirada a su presencia y la de todos sus sirvientes– y Zarbon…– se detuvo dedicando atención sobre el hombro a su general, le miro de arriba abajo con una amenaza implícita – es la última vez que me hago cargo de _tu_ responsabilidad –

– Le ruego me disculpe Mi Lord – se hincó escuchándole salir y respiró aliviado ante lo que pudo haber sido el último día de su vida, necesitaba conseguir una nave más rápida o mejores soldados, el ingenio de los rebeldes se acrecentaba con nuevos dispositivos y armamento más eficaces, esa semana todo el sector sur había reportado asaltos en zonas clave, fue ese hecho lo que impedía a los rangos altos atender todos los incidentes y si eso seguía sucediendo, más de uno perdería la cabeza.

– Malditos rebeldes– escupió y se dispuso a acatar sus órdenes.

_..._

Una vez más, la rutina se repartía en los cuarteles de su tropa, otra orden emitida, otro destino que cumplir, mas con suerte sería el último viaje como soldado de la esclavitud del imperio del hielo.

Ajustaba su uniforme sin cuidado, el hartazgo se asomaba impaciente, tenía todas las piezas en su sitio, pero debía esperar más para cumplir su esperada venganza.

– Vegeta – Nappa entró en su camarote – el imbécil de Kwi murió – creyó que la noticia sería un bálsamo a los oídos del príncipe, cuyo favor intentaba ganar desde el incidente de Namek. El descaro con que le engañó podía costar su vida, si bien no tenían autorizado vaporizarse entre ellos sin una orden expedita, nada le aseguraba que se tornara en su contra en medio de una purga, justificando su muerte sin consecuencias.

Sin embargo para su desventura, esta noticia no hizo sino molestar el ya comprometido humor de su líder. De la lista de seres que anhelaba asesinar, ese sujeto era uno de los que mayor placer en su muerte encontraría.

– ¿y quién lo terminó? – Raditz siguió la conversación recargándose en la puerta detrás del enorme calvo –… su alteza las naves están listas para partir – anunció dando un bostezo. Para Vegeta oírle hablar en esos términos era desconcertante, no sabía si dirigía respeto o burla. Salió del sitio tirándolo de un puñetazo...por si acaso.

– Eso no importa, entren a su nave antes de que los deje en hibernación por golpes– profirió avanzando entre los pasillos.

En el hangar, abordaron recibiendo las bitácoras del resto de los encargados del despegue, por alguna extraña razón, un aire de complicidad se respiraba entre dicha tropa, los informes fueron entregados sin más órdenes, directamente solicitados por Freezer, reconocimiento del área eran las actividades englobadas, ni siquiera indicaciones específicas de captura…algo estaba mal.

– Nappa – alertó a su segundo oficial – una vez que estemos en el blanco, activa el despegue de emergencia – activó el vuelo ' _puede que nos espere una sorpresa_ ' susurró para sí activando el sueño inducido. No podía sacar de su cabeza que se dirigían al mismo tipo de trampa que en su misión anterior, solo que esta vez estaría preparado.

_..._

– Señor….est… lac…– la interferencia hacía imposible reconocer sonido alguno. La improvisada base se mecía canturreando los suaves vientos del ahora desierto planeta de Namekusei y por alguna extraña razón, los encargados de recibir dicha frecuencia se encontraban en un letargo aburrido sin la intención de levantar sus perezosos traseros de su lugar.

– Comandante tenemos una grabación urgente de las lunas del planeta 2036– alarmado uno de los mensajeros de la nave principal acudió a informarles desesperado.

Burter tomó el comunicador haciéndose cargo de la situación. Al tomar el scouter el sonido de disparos fue cegado en cuestión de minutos, evidentemente algo estaba saliendo mal.

– Bueno– dedicó un divertido gesto – parece que ahora si tendremos un poco de acción aplastando basura rebelde, preparen las naves – ordenó al extraño humanoide que hizo reverencia y se dispuso a cumplir su orden

– ¿Cómo pudieron meterse en problemas esos inútiles de Luna Daiya? –Guldo holgazaneaba lanzando pequeños objetos al aire mientras les vaporizaba – la purga estaba hecha, solo debían encargarse de custodiar el sitio en búsqueda de algún indicio de importancia, acto que deliberadamente desobedecían debido a la carencia de un verdadero reto, después de una larga espera de días y semanas interminables en el lugar, se levantaron ansiosos por desempolvar sus movimientos.

–Deja de llamar los planetas por su nombre anterior o el gran Freezer se enojará– torpemente Recoome gesticulaba colocando su rastreador siguiendo al líder improvisado.

– Apresúrense que no quiero perderme de aniquilar uno solo de esos gusanos– el alto y azul reptiloide emprendió el vuelo posicionándose sobre su capsula preparada al igual que el resto de la comitiva – este no es su día de suerte malditos rebeldes–

…

Los esclavos corrían a los transportes de carga ahora liberados y naves rebeldes con personal que les proporcionaban barras alimenticias, sin control se aglomeraban arrojando sus cadenas y artefactos de la cosecha de minerales preciosos, circulaban sin control en las más variadas formas de vida y…desnutrición. Sentado sobre una roca, el teniente Azuki descansaba una pierna mientras limpiaba su blaster fumando una especie de varilla fluorescente, después de la intensa batalla, no tomó interés por los recién aparecidos que sorprendidos miraban el caótico espectáculo de la liberación en masa de todas esas almas de vacíos ojos. Seres que trotaban por todos lados en ese árido paisaje de dunas turquesa y cielos naranja, estampidas como un grupo de ñus salvajes. Jóvenes y ancianos sin respeto o solidaridad entre sí.

– Llegan tarde – les sonrió altanero entre el bullicio– la atracción principal ya se terminó. Krillin abrió todo lo posible sus parpados e incluso los talló un poco, además del turbador escenario, no podía creer que estuviera frente a la réplica exacta del general Blue, mismos ojos, estatura y cabello, pero este parecía sacado de alguna novela de vaqueros galácticos, completamente confiado y sereno resguardando su arma para recibirlos apropiadamente. Seguro un éxito entre las chicas, pensó.

– No se pongan cómodos, no tardará en llegar la distinguida guardia – les guiñó tronando los dientes con su extraño acento.

Una mujer corrió y se sujetó de la mano del monje, tallando su frente sumisa en lágrimas de agradecimiento – _Vlex vor_ , _Vlex vor_ – realizaba una especie de ritual fanático a sus pies, al instante otros sobrevivientes que pasaban por ahí le imitaban, llevando las manos de esos nuevos salvadores a su frentes y reconociéndoles eufóricos.

– ¿Vle que? – Krillin les sonreía incómodo tratando amablemente de retirarse de tanto contacto alienígena, seguido por un aún más incómodo Tarble.

– Vlex vor – aclaró Azuki devolviéndoles el saludo – señor de justicia, hombre de ley… entiendes la idea supongo – devolvía una risa plena a los sobrevivientes que se alejaban agradecidos, abarrotando las naves de rescate que se disponían a evacuar con su carga asegurada. Su actitud fanfarrona le molestaba al joven saiyajin, desde que lo conoció, pero, en realidad era un viejo héroe de guerra al que no podía discutir ese mérito, incluso con poderes inferiores a los propios.

Los gritos de horror de la multitud les sacaron de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que aterrizaban tres conocidas naves, cada una con una indeseable presencia en su interior.

– ¡Despeguen ahora!– el teniente gritó a través de su comunicador, su detonador estalló una cortina de arena azul, que se levantó lo suficiente para ocultar el estentóreo despegue de los cargueros. Burter salió de su cápsula admirando la situación, sin emitir aviso, disparó un rayo de Ki sobre el carguero más cercano. La angustia duró un segundo cuando frente a este, apareció la figura de Tarble desviándolo de inmediato hasta una enorme duna que disolvió, haciendo volar todo el resto de la petrificada vegetación negra.

– ¡Tu pelea es con nosotros! – Krillin le hizo segunda llamando la atención del resto de sujetos que salían entretenidos.

– ¿Que tenemos aquí? – el colosal oponente colocó los brazos en la cintura, ladeando el rostro hacia atrás conmocionado– parece que hoy es mi día de suerte… por fin podré eliminar un pestilente saiyajin–

– Más bien, hoy llegará el último día de tu vida, malnacido– en un gruñido el joven se colocó listo para pelear, latigueaba la cola, ansioso por iniciar. Krillin le imitó al igual que Azuki.

– ¡Azuki no puede ser! – Le saludó el bobo mastodonte de cabello naranja – ¿todavía estas vivo? – la torpeza de su voz irritaba al intranquilo teniente, que guardaba silencio evaluando su próximo movimiento.

– No gracias a ti bestia traidora – los ojos azules bien fijos sobre su oponente– ¿cómo pudiste unirte al mismo Tirano que nos arrebató el planeta? –

– Ya deberías dejar ese rencor, tu pudiste hacer lo mismo pero preferiste ser un perdedor – la mofa indolente en sus palabras le hacía ver aún más retardado, conjurando incertidumbre en el resto de los rebeldes ¿de verdad era un sujeto poderoso? –Ahora ni siquiera tienes poderes – El resto de las fuerzas especiales contuvo una carcajada de lástima ante sus palabras – por lo menos hoy podremos terminar con tu sufrimiento.

– Suficiente, pécora súper crecida– disparó a sus pies desencajado – no hubieras durado una décima de CUT en Minas Calladri, cretino perezoso–

– Te podemos hacer un favor y regresarte para ver si puedes sobrevivirlo otra vez– Guldo defendió el intercambio

– Demasiada charla basuras– Burter interrumpió – es hora de mandar bastardos al otro mundo– estiró los nudillos

– Ten cuidado con lo que deseas– el saiyajin se lanzó apuntando un terrible derechazo sobre el imponente sujeto azul desprevenido, la fuerza de su golpe volvió todas las miradas al rastro de arena pulverizada, donde ahora se erguía un aún más enfurecido soldado elite, limpiando su herida del rostro –… por que se te puede cumplir – dibujo una sonrisa retándolo a continuar.

_..._

El escuadrón saiyajin descendió de las naves. Silencio.

Una vez más, repetían el inicio de su pesadilla, se encontraban ante el mismo escenario árido, cielo oscurecido. La máscara parcial de exploración les indicaba que los niveles de gases tóxicos hacían imposible la visibilidad completa. Solo podían esperar a que los escáneres terminaran sus lecturas.

– no hay señales de vida– Raditz se adelantó a evaluar –quizá deberíamos hacer un recorrido más– miró a su líder esperando la autorización, sin embargo la obstinación de este, le indicaba que una vez más encontraría el riesgo a manos de algún ser desconocido. Era una sensación de riesgo bien recibida, sin embargo las emboscadas no eran su especialidad. Expectante abría y cerraba los dedos de las manos, atento a su entorno cual centinela cauteloso.

– ¿Por qué no salen? cobardes – Vegeta permanecía estoico, mirando al horizonte esperando encarar lo que pensaba se trataba solo de un mal recuerdo, no podía poner en orden su pensamiento respecto a su encuentro anterior a este, todo ese recuerdo parecía confuso y desordenado.

– Empiezo a creer que Freezer nos quiere muertos – el saiyajin de la gran cabellera intentó diluir la tensión con sarcasmo. Al ver que su compañero no se inmutó, sonrió bajando la guardia para alejarse unos pasos más – sabes, si tuvieras un poco más de sentido del humor la pasaríamos mejor–

A punto de hacerle tragar su atrevimiento Vegeta cayó en cuenta de una fuerza abrasadora que destruía la superficie del paraje en la lejanía. El tremor de la tierra le alerto la magnitud de la catástrofe. No hubo tiempo de alertar a los demás.

– ¡Raditz! – exclamó intentando alcanzar a su compañero.

La nube oscura de partículas les rodeó privándolos de su libertad. Les apretaba en asfixiante abrazo, deleitándose en contemplar sus expresiones de incertidumbre. Frente a ellos de arenas lóbregas se materializaba la misma forma que moraba ese sueño sombrío. La criatura espeluznante que una vez más les recibía con intenciones asesinas.

– ¿Por qué no te paras frente a mí?, ¡cobarde! – sin temor le encaró el saiyajin más joven recibiendo como respuesta un atronador sonido indescifrable. La furiosa carcajada lúgubre resonaba en todas direcciones y esos ojos adquirieron forma frente a él. De la nada, un imponente ser oscuro se concentró, todas las grietas de su cuerpo visibles, aunque orgánico, evocaba a un ser inanimado, poderoso se irguió frente a sus víctimas rozando con una enorme garra roja las entrañas de un Raditz que se sumergía en alaridos de dolor.

Vegeta cargó toda su energía, intentando liberarse de su restringida prisión, el ente dirigió la misma garra bañada en sangre a su propio centro, sintió el ardor incrustarse, resistió el grito ahogado y fijó su vista encarado a su demonio desgarrarle. Un segundo se hizo eterno, era real, la vida se escapaba sin remedio de sus vísceras ardiendo.

– ¡Noo! – Napa se aproximaba a toda velocidad con el resto de las capsulas detrás. Extendió las manos para disparar un ataque, lo absorbió la criatura al instante.

Vegeta aprovecho la distracción explotando su aura al máximo, se liberó por un segundo siendo suficiente para alcanzar su capsula en el aire.

– ¡Raditz! – Nappa alerto su ausencia

– ¡Cayó! ¡Olvidalo! –vociferó tomando posición para concentrar toda su energía en un último ataque, mandaría al infierno ese planeta de una vez por todas.

– ¡Espera!– Nappa rugió, su propia esfera fue detenida por la ola de arena, ésta escalaba por finos trazos hasta que otra aura rosa liberó los hilos que les apresaban. Raditz sostenía sus entrañas con la cola, colgado de los dedos de su mano, liberó las naves por una suerte inverosímil.

– ¡HASTA NUNCA MALDITAS BESTIAS!– un furibundo Vegeta emitió todo su poder en un arranque de furia – ¡GALICK HOOO! –

Haciendo un esfuerzo, los tres abordaron la nave, las luces de destrucción arrasaron todo el paisaje, los terrones se levantaban inmensos desfragmentando toda materia al recibir el impacto. El planeta se consumió en un ensordecedor rugido y finalmente estalló.

Los protocolos de seguridad se activaron induciendo cuidados intensivos básicos dentro de las capsulas, les permitirían llegar casi con vida, Vegeta sentía el control de su cuerpo estabilizarse, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero. Captó a la perfección que la única razón por la que estaban vivos era un mero acto de suerte, haber terminado así la pelea le causaba disgusto, había salido vencedor, pero en un acto sin el honor de una victoria sin reproches, de todos modos no había mucho por hacer, no le daría el gusto a Freezer de colectar un, aunque honroso, masacrado cadáver saiyajin.

Pensó en sus compañeros, la poca pericia que en esos últimos combates exhibieron, no había dudas que solo constituían un retraso, que pocas veces daban buenos resultados, eran más una carga que un beneficio, retrasando sus instintos primarios de hacer lo que consideraba mejor, detenerse por su colega pudo haberles costado valiosos segundos, que por suerte no acabaron con un problema mayor. Debía quitarlos de la ecuación si quería seguir adelante con sus planes. Si existían amenazas de ese tamaño, solo significaba que la necesidad de enfrentarles requería forzosamente inmortalidad, no podía seguir postergando la tan ineludible visita al último planeta donde la encontraría.

_..._

Otra noche en el distrito, pero esta era diferente a las demás, su éxito en el área comunal de soldados de la estación le había conferido un nivel de atención no solicitada mayor, la joven belleza tempestiva divertía a todos los niveles de gustos, se presentaba como una criatura frágil e irreverente cuyos desplantes de ira se hacían famosos día con día. Para su fortuna, las evidentes intenciones del encargado permitían que su postura como mesera no fuese removida del tabloide, agradecía esa situación acrecentando, muy a su pesar, de vez en cuando un inocente acto de coquetería, aunque lo odiaba en sobremanera. Su suerte parecía sonreírle desviando de algún modo la atención de ese individuo en temas más importantes que no permitían concretar sus intenciones.

Ese día su suerte cambiaba, por requerimiento de los administradores del sitio, se había recibido una petición peculiar y por fin le colocaban en el área donde debía ser asignada desde el principio: la zona _elitte_ del area roja. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir encontrándose en una de las situaciones más humillantes de su vida, sentada sobre una plataforma adornada en lo que parecía un terciopelo rojo, vestida con únicamente dos aditamentos dorados y telas color vino sobre sus atributos, encadenada como un perro, escuchaba el anuncio de su debut detrás de las delicadas escotillas y sus mejillas igualaban el color del terciopelo con vergüenza.

La cortina se abrió presentando la nueva adquisición y la apertura de ofertas por el _Zafiro Indomable_. 

– Que nombre más estúpido – dijo por lo bajo, ocasionando la risa de los más próximos. El sitio que se revelaba frente a ella era muy diferente a su prisión anterior, la bulla de los comensales no pasaba de un conjunto de pomposas carcajadas aisladas, las mesas, pulcras, soberbias, con integrantes que podía deducir, serían de importancia en aquella organización. Sin prestar atención a las palabras del administrador, reconoció un par de ojos en la multitud, se levantó para observarle mejor y lo identificó.

Como si respondiera a su llamado el individuo se dio camino entre los presentes y tomó asiento en mayor cercanía a su patíbulo. Ella permaneció estoica, otorgándole desprecio con la vista fingiendo poner interés en la presentación de otras mujeres.

– Me alegra verte aquí – escuchó al soldado hablar

– Zarbon – presumió conocerle – no me sorprende, tú fuiste quien sugirió mi traslado – furiosa le mostró los grilletes en sus manos

– Le hice un favor a la comunidad– se acomodó elegantemente en su asiento haciendo señales a los miembros del servicio para atenderle – quien sabe si también a ti, pareces encajar muy bien en este lugar – la mofa en sus palabras la hizo rabiar

– Y pensar que por un momento pensé que no serías otro monstruo sanguinario– le ladró acercándose temeraria – que esperar de un lamebotas de Freezer – sonrió desafiándolo

– Mas te vale que tengas respeto, perra sucia – le contestó en el tomo más suave – soy el más poderoso de esta estación y tú, solo un pedazo de carne de comercio – jaló la cadena atada a su cuello haciéndola gimotear de dolor– debería averiguar si es cierto que nadie te ha tocado – dicho lo cual atrevió a recorrer su mano sobre el escote de la chica, pellizcándola maliciosamente.

Bulma reaccionó en su defensa cual animal salvaje, profirió un puñetazo sobre el rostro del sujeto que al no tener efecto, finalizó pateando la mesa tirándo el trago encima del incrédulo hombre.

– Estúpida mujerzuela– reaccionó levantándose al instante aun escurriendo, sus rabiosos ojos amarillos rebosando de coraje mudo– esto te costará – caminó dando zancadas hasta la salida buscando al administrador.

Bulma se dejó caer arrepentida, entendiendo que no podría hacer nada por evitar lo que vendría, ningún milagro pasaría por la puerta, puesto que, incluso el único bárbaro que conocía podía serle de utilidad, se encontraba lejos de ella en alguna misión homicida. ' _Quien pensaría llegaría a echar de menos al salvaje Vegeta'_ rio para sí, al ver a un par de sujetos correr hacia ella y liberar sus amarres sin ningún cuidado. Entonces fue, cuando pensó lo peor.

–Lástima que no encajaste en este lugar –Zarbon continuaba los arrebatos de socarronería, mientras uno de los guardias jaloneaba la chica con tosquedad – Pero no te preocupes, te visitaremos en el cuarto de quiebre – susurró a su oído. Bulma aterrada profirió en gritos intentando negar el tratamiento que acontecería, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, de un salto la apresaron ingresándola por los pasillos, los soldados transeúntes murmuraban mientras sus alaridos se escuchaban por la estación. Después de unos minutos la ingresaron por la fuerza a una cámara, donde lo primero que recibió fue un golpe sobre su estómago, lo que la obligó a doblegarse sin aire en los pulmones casi desmayándole, acto seguido un par de golpes nublaron su visión por completo y se desvaneció.

_..._

– Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu golpe de suerte – escupió su viscosa sangre azulada

Las bizarras filas de esa negra vegetación alargada danzaban como el único sonido a la redonda, un profundo vacío mientras los pasos de Burter removían la arena conforme se aproximaba. Levantó el puño pero fue interrumpido por su torpe compañero de escuadrón.

– No es justo! – Curvó sus labios en un visaje – Recoome también quiere matar al saiyajin– se cruzó de brazos inconforme – tu siempre te quedas con lo mejor – le dio la espalda a modo de protesta.

– Ahí tienes otros dos – se sacudió el polvo restante

– en el planeta 1287… creo… tú te quedaste con todos–constreñía su precaria memoria – y en Namek tú te quedaste con todos los demás– recriminó aun en infantil gesto.

– ¡Está bien! – cedió haciéndose a un lado cual si se tratase de un estúpido juego. Tarble dio un paso al frente, listo para el ataque. Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su energía, los rastreadores saltaban cifras a velocidad exacerbada. Concentró todo su poder en un grito de guerra.

Saltó sin miedo colocando un derechazo sobre el anonadado rostro de Recoome, Tarble le alcanzó en el aire por detrás, sumiéndole en la tierra con ambos puños entrelazados, al levantarse su oponente, una vez más lo enfrentó con una letal combinación de patadas certeras, retumbaban en el aire las poderosas colisiones, dejando boquiabiertos al resto de los integrantes de su equipo. Para finalizar clavó su rodilla en el abdomen del mastodonte y sujetándolo de un pie le arrojó contra las lejanas dunas perdiéndolo de vista, solo encontrando su rastro por el estruendo de su caída comprimiendo en cascada los materiales circundantes.

Descendió al suelo jadeando, esperando la irremediable respuesta de su contraparte, pues sentía que pese a su esfuerzo, aún estaba muy consciente y vivo

– A pesar de haber usado ese poder, Tarble no logró nada – apretó los dientes el frustrado Krillin haciendo eco las risas del resto de las fuerzas especiales – estos tipos son unos monstruos–

– Aún no termina – increpó el teniente a seguir observando

Saliendo de la marea de polvo, el filo de su rodilla alcanzo al infortunado saiyajin, Tarble intentó frenar su ofensiva poniendo espacio, sin embargo el monstruo de cabello naranja lograba alcanzarle al mismo nivel, repeliendo con maestría todas sus defensas. Debía pensar rápidamente una estrategia antes de cansarse

– ¡Que sucede mono debilucho! – Azuzaba mordaz sobre su víctima – creí que tu raza era un poco más resistente –

Afrentado por los comentarios se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, emitiendo un destello en su palma que detonó sobre su adversario, cuando se elevó, le alcanzó enfrascándose en otro intercambio feroz, los testigos sorprendidos no podían creer se encontrara al mismo nivel que su compañero de purgas, Recoome perdía la paciencia por cada golpe que el joven saiyajin atinaba y finalmente le tomo por la nuca sepultándolo en un violento arranque hasta el fondo de la arena bajo ellos.

– ¡Recoome está harto de esto! – Se colocó en una ridícula postura, abriendo la mandíbula para destellar un cañón de energía arrasadora – RECOOME GUN – directo del centro de su boca, silenciando todos los sonidos circundantes, el estallido prorrumpió en su blanco, alzando los restos hasta la atmósfera del cuerpo celeste, como una marea embravecida, el terror comenzó a crecer en los ojos de Krillin, que no podía distinguir un solo fragmento del anterior paisaje y de su amigo.

Al fondo de la nube escuchó una vislumbre de esperanza

–GALLICK…– Los rayos violeta destellaban en mortal espiral – ¡HOOO! – Voló el disparo certero a su destino. Del mismo modo, el estallido nuclear cegó la vista de los presentes, arrasando todo lo existente en su camino, tal fue su estruendo glorioso que no terminaban de caer las partículas de todo lo que a su paso desintegró junto con los potentes trémulos en la luna azul.

Al esclarecerse la escena, brotaron las dos figuras erguidas estoicas, una frente a la otra, en un insoportable abismo mudo. Tarble cayó de rodillas, extenuado, sudando copiosamente, sostenido por su brazo maltrecho que temblaba con furor. Toda su armadura gris hecha girones. Más no dejaba de apuntar su semblante atento a su oponente inmóvil y cayó inmediatamente en su expresión, una sincera risa de triunfo, junto con el cuerpo de Recoome.

– ¡Imposible! – el asombro colectivo no se dejó esperar, con todas las probabilidades en contra, incluso sus aliados perduraban ciegos de asombro.

El saiyano intento levantarse, pero en ese ataque toda su fuerza había sido consumida, era consciente de la vulnerabilidad de su estado y entrecerraba los ojos solo intentando recuperar el aliento. Su respiración se detuvo congelándole en el acto siendo solo sus pupilas testigos de lo que sucedía.

– Hasta aquí llegaste basura oportunista– Guldo sostenía su mejor movimiento sofocándole. Saliendo de su letargo, Burter increpó a darle el tiro de gracia, más para su sorpresa, la víctima pudo escapar de su letal ataque en el último momento.

Azuki sostenía el potente blaster en dirección al ahora caído cuerpo del mezquino enano, en un escalofrío reconoció en sí mismo su vida escapando de su cuerpo a través del enorme agujero.

– Nunca descuides tu defensa imbécil – se enderezó el teniente, profiriendo una genuina burla al último oponente en pie. Guldo se desplomó inceremonioso.

El enorme humanoide resoplaba, pasaba los dedos por sus ojos vilipendiado, no podía estar pasando esto, se repetía sin tregua, destacando uno a uno los pasos en que increíblemente había perdido a los mejores elementos del imperio en solo un instante. Era imposible, era impensable era…increíble. Meditó opciones embriagado de la adrenalina de perder todo contra solo insignificantes bazofias. No lamentaba la muerte de los suyos siendo que fueron vencidos con esa relativa facilidad, pero les haría pagar caro el atrevimiento de meterse con elementos de su propio cuartel.

– No deberían tener esa confianza – negó con el dedo saliendo de su pensamiento – solo vencieron a los más débiles del escuadrón. Y sin pensarlo más se lanzó contra el más cercano.

–¡Maldición! – krillin sintió venir sobre si la avalancha de fuerza, un rugido eléctrico atravesaba sus nervios, no tenía comparación con la fuerza del resto, la velocidad increíble de dicho sujeto era imposible de igualar y luchaba con todos sus miembros para poder defenderse. Desviaba sin éxito los ataques y recibió una fuerte descarga que lo neutralizó.

Le sepultó bajo una duna sólida, emergió, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para notar que ya se encontraba detrás una fiera patada sobre su nuca. Azuki disparó para salvarle sin éxito provocando solo mas burlas del perpetrador del ataque, lanzó una ráfaga de energía que le dio de lleno arrojándolo malherido al suelo, Tarble bloqueó casi sin éxito el último cayendo completamente agotado.

–¡Krillin! – aun exhausto el joven le gritó intentando obtener respuesta, pero el aludido cayó desmayado bajo los pies del impío alienígena.

– Demasiado tarde – procedió a terminar su masacre, más otra interrupción le arrebató el momento.

La sonrisa de Tarble le indicó que estaba por enfrentar otra problemática en el campo de batalla. El ruido de las detonaciones no le permitió caer en cuenta del aterrizaje en el sitio de otra nave, extraños grafos grabados al frente y en el centro de la redondeada compuerta, podía jurar que el fantasma renaciente de otro saiyajin le contemplaba en demasía enojado.

– ¡Justo a tiempo! – su congénere se desplomaba sintiéndose seguro una vez más.

– Suéltalo– El recién llegado ordenó con simplicidad, podía sentir el ki de su mejor amigo sumamente debilitado.

Bajó a paso lento, su rostro asentado sobre su objetivo, esos particulares ojos de rabia enmarcándole.

– Dije que lo soltaras– al parpadear de Burter le encontró de frente, a solo un centímetro de su estampa. El alienígena retrocedió, tomó nervioso una lectura de su rastreador, debía estar averiado, las cifras no se movían pero la impresionante velocidad del saiyano era completamente anormal.

– ¿Quién eres? – habló más en tono de reproche, que la pregunta que intentaba responder. Gokú no le respondió, se aproximó a su amigo y proporcionó una de las valiosas semillas a su antiguo camarada. Krillin recobró la conciencia pestañeando para rectificar si tenía a su amigo a su lado.

– ¡Tardaste! – fue lo primero que salió después de un semblante de completa calma – creímos que los cálculos fallarían y llegarías antes – se ayudó para ponerse en pie – ¡caray! ¡Puedo ver que tu entrenamiento funcionó! – miro de pies a cabeza maravillado, pero para su sorpresa, no solo su nivel de pelea había cambiado, también su actitud. Gokú observaba atento los movimientos de su oponente a la vez que evaluaba las dos bajas y el estado de sus aliados visiblemente afectados.

– Vayan a un lugar seguro– dio el resto de las semillas a su amigo – yo me encargaré en adelante – una vez más asomaba un destello de arrogancia, pero nadie le cuestionaría dicha actitud, él siempre se levantaba como el mejor guerrero de todos los conocidos. Krillin asintió y atendió al resto que de igual modo no podían quitar la vista del duelo con suma preocupación e interés.

Burter no perdió el tiempo, saltó sobre su enemigo como fiera encaramada a matar, sin embargo alcanzó solo el espejismo de su adversario. Gokú giró el brazo sobre su cuello plantando la rodilla en la quijada del sujeto. El acto le produjo un dolor indescriptible tirándole de bruces a un lado de las botas del hombre del gi naranja.

– co..coomm– intentaba hablar pero la nubosidad del desgarrador daño, le impedía articular. Subió otro puñetazo que fue evadido sin esfuerzo por el irritante saiyajin, este dobló un terrible uppercut al plexo del infortunado ser, borrándole toda esperanza de salir ganador del duelo. No solo era más rápido, su fuerza era abisalmente diferente, no podía hacer nada para cambiarle, puesto que ahora recobraban su estado el resto de los compañeros que ya había vencido. Solo le restaba una salida.

– Ya veremos quien ríe a lo último –Lanzó un rayo contra los desprevenidos camaradas, Gokú acudió en su defensa veloz y el astuto humanoide se lanzó imperceptible sobre su capsula, la distracción dio tiempo a realizar una retirada forzada, de regreso al cuartel de Namek para buscar el refuerzo del resto del escuadrón o cualquier tipo de ayuda útil.

_..._

Despertó al sentir agua fría sobre su cuerpo, sin saber si habrían pasado días u horas después, pues la debilidad en su cuerpo, dolor y sensación de hambre retumbaban zumbando sobre su cabeza, se encontró atada a una cama, expuesta boca abajo con los ojos vendados, la escuálida falda que caía sobre su cadera prácticamente hecha girones manchada por lo que debió ser su propia sangre.

– Quería que estuvieras despierta para tu primer victimario – la voz inconfundible del corpulento hombre que la recibió en el distrito le declaró –te advierto, no es de los amables, pero eso ya lo debes saber – se rio tranquilamente.

– Ma…ldito – apenas podía emitir sonido alguno puesto que, aún estaba mareada de la paliza recibida. El hombre salió dando paso al visitante, impaciente, escuchó al nuevo sujeto dar vueltas en la habitación. No perdió detalle de sus movimientos, todo su cuerpo respondiendo con dolor al tratamiento previo, esperaba atormentada la siguiente maniobra del agresor, de repente sintió un apéndice peludo enredarse en su tobillo con suavidad.

– ¡Raditz! – apretó los dientes enfurecida – ¡Siempre supe que te atreverías a esto!¡Perro asqueroso! – pateó intentando librarse de la cola en su pie. Sin embargo la carcajada explosiva que emergió le hizo recorrer un rayo de incertidumbre sobre los nervios.

– Ni en la peor circunstancia pierdes el temple– acercó lentamente su figura al rostro de la joven – Te advertí no te metieras en problemas –

Y por absurdo que pareciera, escuchar esa gruesa voz le hizo conferir la sonrisa más grande que hubiese podido emitir en todos esos meses de esclavitud.

– ¿Vegeta? – dijo a media voz. El saiyano retiró el vendaje de sus ojos sin cuidado. Enfocó sus ojos bien abiertos sobre él, casi en legítimo agradecimiento, olvidando que trataba con el volátil príncipe inconsecuentemente violento.

– No me hagas daño – exigió olvidando su ánimo anterior, bajo el ceño hostil de su nuevo posible agresor.

– Por tentador que se vea, te dije que me repugnas – se burló dándole un vistazo de arriba abajo – voy a ofrecerte una opción que quizá te convenga – pateó una de las mesas aledañas tirando tempestivamente por el suelo el contenido, lo que hizo gritar a la chica.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – reclamó asustada

– Allá afuera creen que te estoy enseñando una lección – le dedicó una risilla vil – los silencios no son parte de las torturas –

– ¿Qué quieres? – sus grandes ojos azules clavados en la arrogante figura frente a ella.

– Yo solo quiero lo que todo mortal aquí – se regodeó – poder y una eternidad de ello para disfrutarlo – su terrible media sonrisa, que tenía maestría en empeorar vilmente cada vez que la realizaba.

– ¿Cómo puedo yo otorgarte eso? – fingió desinterés, sin embargo empezaba a oler de que se trataba el plan sobre esa perversa mente. Vegeta se hincó a un lado de su rostro levantando un mechón de cabello del oído de la joven

– Te escuché decir a los terrícolas que usarían sus propias esferas para revivir a tus aliados – susurró mandando un espasmo de temor y culpa sobre la chica ¡Maldita la hora en que lo soltó!.

– No sé de qué hablas – intentó volver a perderse en la conversación

– ¿No? – En suave voz preguntó – pues peor para ti – se levantó y viró bruscamente emitiendo un disparo de ki de su dedo que laceró el hombro de la chica. Bulma profirió en alaridos recubriendo su quemadura entre un gesto de dolor e ira.

– ¡Eres un malnacido Vegeta! – le gritó encorvándose de dolor

– Te estoy haciendo un favor – sonrió sin explicar más – puedo darte una paliza y dejarte aquí a esperar la fila de escorias que quieren la oportunidad de divertirse un rato – dibujó una mueca cruel, pero el rostro de Bulma intentaba parecer sereno, no le daría el gusto de verse débil – ordenaré a mis subordinados que tomen turnos hasta que me haya aburrido – comprobó con gusto que sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto. Se acercó una vez más y tomó su barbilla – o – tomó una pausa tomando las cadenas de sus muñecas – puedo liberarte y sacarte de aquí de regreso a tu patético planeta–

Bulma intentó permanecer fiel a su propia máscara impertérrita, pero no pudo contener el temor de las ideas que el saiyano sembraba en su mente. Sabía que el sujeto no tenía buenas intenciones, pero presentía que era la única opción que poseía, por el momento, desafortunadamente para la Tierra, la condición de mártir no figuraba entre sus muchos talentos, aunque, de lograr salir de su precaria situación idearía una forma de evitar que los planes de Vegeta sucedieran.

– Llévame donde la esferas – continuó el príncipe – y si cumples tu parte– volteó el rostro de la mujer hacia él – quizá considere dejarte vivir –

Bulma tragó saliva meditando en la proposición, a esas alturas del tiempo vivido en el cuartel, le daba vueltas en la mente una verdad incómoda, que le había incrustado el terrible cautiverio sin respuesta: nadie más la rescataría. De modo sumiso asintió con la cabeza.

Complacido, Vegeta levantó las manos hasta las muñecas de la joven, con un leve movimiento de los dedos deshizo el metal, liberándola de su castigo. Bulma frotó sus muñecas y su herida sin decir palabra, en ese momento temía por un repentino cambio de parecer que pudiera cruzar por la mente del impredecible saiyajin.

– Necesito atender mi brazo – susurró intentando no atentar a su mal humor

– Estarás bien – se acercó incrustando bruscamente su dedo en la herida, para retirar entre los gritos de la chica los restos del dispositivo parpadeante de esclava. Bulma clavó su mirada en el agresor con suma rabia, empezaba a creer que lo odiaría más que al mismo Freezer, si no es que la terminaría matando en uno de sus repentinos arranques de ira.

–Por ahora no necesitas temerme mujer – le dijo adivinando el pensamiento con sus gestos –aunque eres el único _humano_ que puede decir eso – lanzó un mohín divertido

– ¿Asesinarás a los habitantes de mi planeta? – preguntó con genuino temor

– Depende del resultado de lo que espero – mintió intentando darle esperanzas para continuar. Bulma podía jactarse de ser muchas cosas, sin embargo ser tonta no era una de ellas, de inmediato captó la doble intención bajo la afirmación de su secuestrador.

– Si matar es lo único que sabes hacer – susurró en quedo sonido –… te siembras un destino igual o peor del que repartes – espetó enfrentándolo con lo único que podía, la lógica del karma.

– Ese _tan deplorable_ talento mío es lo que te sacará de aquí – mordaz aseguró molesto – si fuera tú, dejaría de provocar mi humor – la hizo a un lado rudamente, expidiendo una poderosa ración de energía sobre la palma izquierda. Apuntó hacia la pared de la cama y disparó dejando un túnel vacío frente a ambos. Al instante le cerró la boca, la jaló sobre su espalda y flotó hasta el techo con ella a cuestas, escuchó los pasos correr a su dirección y el tosco sujeto que aprisionó a Bulma en el cuartel se adentró, en la ahora oscura habitación. Observando el desastre corrió en sentido contrario.

– Lo sabía, maldición – refunfuñó y sacó un dispositivo del cinturón –¡Vegeta mató a la mujer! – vociferó por el comunicador en el cuarto contiguo– escapó por la sección sur, ¡traigan a ese maldito idiota! – cortó la comunicación.

– ¿y qué pensabas hacer cuando estuviera aquí? –

El sujeto no tuvo tiempo de borrar su cara de sorpresa, sintió la fuerza del saiyajin atravesar su cráneo y todo terminó. Bulma tapó su boca horrorizada ante el acto de barbarie, reparó en el brazo del ejecutor del asesinato, que rápidamente la levantaba de la cintura como un objeto. La velocidad a la que se desplazaban provocaba que su cabello azul se introdujera en sus ojos y boca impidiéndole ver o respirar. Llegaron al hangar de naves en un pestañeo, Vegeta emitió con la punta de su dedo una esfera de energía que dirigió en contra de la nave más grande del tirano. Al estallar, su pequeña carcajada se perdió entre el conglomerado de soldados que corrían, intentando apagar el fuego. Se escabulló a la sala de control ahora vacía y preparó el despegue de todas las naves aterrizadas en el hangar.

– ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – exclamó el guardia líder del hangar –¡¿otro ataque rebelde?! –. Las naves comenzaron su despegue ruidoso sin control, objetos de todas formas y tamaños alejándose en la oscuridad del espacio, algunas estrellándose entre sí en diferentes distancias. Bajo el espectáculo, Vegeta se escurrió hasta estar en proximidad de una pequeña capsula, aventó a la mujer dentro y cerrando la puerta fijo rápidamente las coordenadas, despegando al instante entre un sin número de capsulas y otras naves que había preparado con anterioridad para obtener su cortina de escape. Salió del campo visual de la estación con éxito y no pudo evitar reír arrebatadamente, todo había salido a la perfección.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

Deseo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! Tengo ya varias cosas escritas pero debo darles forma, me tarde en publicar este porque mi hermana se casó! Jajaja tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas! He pensado en cambiar la categoría a M pues tengo algunas escenas medio subidas de tono jejeje pero no se si sea buena idea.

Acepto sugerencias y comentarios y me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del rumbo ¿les gusta? ¿imaginan lo que viene?

Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se pasaron jeje


	10. Chapter 10

Traté de no tardarme tanto, aunque se me está haciendo un poco difícil jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, siempre que puedo les escribo, me gustaría también responder a los que entran como invitados. Muchas gracias también a todos los que han dado seguir y favorito, por ustedes le seguiremos hasta el fin!

Smithback, Anabellgonzalez92, muchas gracias por todas tus atenciones! Me da tanto gusto saber que les ha agradado la historia! Me animan a seguirle pase lo que pase jaja Unficmas, te extrañamos por acá!

Debby: Obrigado menina linda! (Espero escribirlo bien jeje)

Cualquier duda o sugerencia díganme! Es reconfortante leer que les interesa :P espero sus rw de opinión! :*

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

––––––––––––––––Capitulo X–––––––––––––––

Conveniencia

– Capitán – en su nave privada una de las féminas de la tripulación le extendió la bitácora – el informe de batalla en Namek –

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales era un ser poco ortodoxo, se deleitaba en las tradiciones ridículas de su planeta de origen y corrían los rumores que tenía la capacidad de metamorfosear diferentes formas para adquirir mayor fuerza, era una temida leyenda, solo los notoriamente inferiores en poder se atrevían a aproximarse, puesto que corría el rumor que con solo una mirada podía robar tus más profundos secretos y poder oculto.

Paso su vista desinteresado por los detalles, sin embargo al llegar a releer la llamada de alerta inmediata, el semblante se endureció.

– Y dices que…se perdió un planeta entero – rectificó la información recibida con seriedad inclemente

– Así es señor – admitió apenada – por alguna extraña razón desapareció de orbita – le soltó recalcando el hecho de que solo decirlo era absurdo.

– Donde está el resto de mi escuadrón –

– Burter se encuentra en la estación que orbitaba el planeta– tragó gordo antes de atreverse a decir el resto de la información – parece que perdimos contacto con Recoome y Guldo en las lunas de 2036–

– Necesito hablar con Lord Freezer – solicitó desesperado su scouter. Acto seguido se encerró en el cuartel contiguo, retraía sus palabras meditando cauteloso para no provocar más al tirano espacial, todos esos eventos lo tenían en el peor humor posible.

Al hacer contacto recibió una negativa desplegada en la pantalla de su scouter. Como si hubiese leído su mente, la selección de palabras le hizo caer en cuenta que debía investigar más antes de entablar cualquier intercambio y admitir que un planeta entero estaba perdido… o sería el último aliento que tomara.

Salió disparado dejando en el holográfico el mensaje. Solicitó su nave personal y desapareció. La soldado que le atendió observo curiosa el mensaje y comprendió al instante.

" _Pierde otro insumo, pierde tu cabeza_ "

––––––––––––––––––––––-….-––––––––––––––––––––-

Bajo el más soberbio vestigio de elegancia, la septuagésima reunión del comité intergaláctico de la OIC se orquestaba en el planeta Arka-Hoseik, como cada ciclo galáctico cumplido. La razón de dicha localización era la exquisita organización de los anfitriones, quienes administraban la cosecha de piedras preciosas en el imperio. Fervientes aliados del imperio del hielo, tenían todo tipo de comodidades y excentricidades para complacer a sus más distinguidos huéspedes.

Resplandecientes utensilios, resplandecientes pisos y todo en rededor conformado de modo que fuese visualmente agradable, tonos negros, blancos, enormes y sutiles diamantes, en toda la representación fastuosa. Sin embargo esos detalles pasaban de largo al heredero menor a la corona que apresuraba su paso impaciente, sería la primera vez que llegaba tarde a dichos eventos, a diferencia de su padre él no se embelesaba en frivolidades de sus mejores súbditos, pero sabía fingir muy bien el deleite de dichas cosas.

Para cuando hubo pasado un considerable número de puertas, su padre daba el discurso anual, recibiéndole con respeto, los presentes se hacían a un lado temerosos de dar el rostro, pero los rumores no daban tregua a sus cavilaciones. Las noticias de la perdida de diversos puertos de ensamblaje de naves y el conflicto suscitado en Luna Daiya eran los mejores chismes del momento.

Para el disgusto mayor del tirano, su hermano mayor se regodeaba de la opinión popular por los recientes avances de la captura de rebeldes en su territorio y la provisión _casi altruista_ de transferato a la totalidad del imperio, uno de los minerales de mayor aprecio.

– Ese maldito engreído – sorbió un poco de su copa tomando aires de superioridad para acercarse entre la multitud que se aglomeraba para besarle los pies a un pasivo Cooler, a los que extrañamente sonreía en soberana actuación, ¡incluso portaba la capa de gala de su escudo familiar!. Era el colmo.

– Felicidades por tu nombramiento hermano – falsamente se acercó haciendo que el resto de los presentes se retiraran reverenciándoles

– Ser guardián de las colonias mineras no es un triunfo del cual felicitarme hermanito– en principesca actuación devolvió el saludo a su hermano – reserva tu felicitación para el momento en que sea nombrado heredero de todo – traslucía su felicidad en esa burlona sonrisa – quizá hasta considere darte un buen puesto–

– Espero no lleves a la ruina al imperio cuando descubran tus escasas habilidades políticas – abandonó mordaz su sitio y su copa en una de las bandejas blancas flotantes.

La réplica de un fúrico Cooler no tuvo oportunidad, cuando su padre inició el tema de mayor importancia para todos los presentes. Nombraría el comité encargado de la administración del siguiente ciclo, puesto ocupado por Freezer durante 40 ciclos consecutivos, por lo que no tomó importancia en ello y decidió tomar su lugar en el podio. Solo cuando cayó en cuenta de la mención del nombre de su hermano fue que la pesadilla se instaló en el borde de su entrecejo. Haciéndole gala el presuntuoso primer heredero subió haciendo notar su elegante porte, para ofrecer sus primeras palabras con la experiencia de todo un mandatario.

Y entonces vió con toda claridad la figura detrás de todo eso.

– Salza – murmuró para si con un gutural ronquido agresivo. Posado detrás de su amo, con la vil sonrisa de complacencia que le delataba. Tenía fama de ser un excelente político, sus aspiraciones estaban surtiendo efecto a ritmos agigantados. ¿Cómo no pensó antes que eso sucedería? su propia ingenuidad le pagaba el coste, siempre jactándose de ser el mejor se rodeaba de cerebros apocados en gracia y ese hecho le estaba arrebatando la batuta del poder con una sutil gracia.

La ola de aplausos acaecida recaía en su subconsciente como martillazos que trituraban su frágil temple. Apretó los puños a punto de hacer volar todo el planeta en mil pedazos. Pero en medio de ese siniestro acontecimiento sintió la mano de su padre posarse sobre su hombro. Realizó un movimiento con la cabeza casi indetectable, indicando que le siguiera a un sitio más privado.

Detrás de ellos sus escoltas resguardaban el sitio de visitantes indeseables.

El Rey Cold desabrochó su pesada y elegante capa dejándola caer, se recostó en uno de los sillones sin dejar de prestar atención a la casi inexistente paciencia de su hijo. Tal era su enojo que no emitía palabra alguna.

– espero que no lo tomes personal hijo– inició con el intercambio. Más no obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos rubí de Freezer le seguían sin dar por sentada una sola de sus palabras.

Sin emitir más palabras extendió un holográfico virtual de los balances del imperio, denotando el costo de las actividades de su hijo y la ineficiencia en detectar las redes de los rebeldes. La sobrecarga del resto de los sectores compensaba el hecho, pero si la situación continuaba sería insostenible.

– menos mal que la defensa de Minas Calladri un está intacta – se atrevió a decir frente a su vástago aleccionado – de no ser así poco tendrías para sustentar el embrollo en que tus rebeldes nos han metido –

Freezer arrojó la bitácora a otro lado disponiéndose a salir del sitio, entendía muy bien la insinuación, pero el peso de su orgullo estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Jamás justificaría su inocencia.

– Freezer – lo detuvo autoritario su padre – bien sabes que eres el mejor candidato para llevar el trono, pero me decepciona que tengas tan poca pericia para resolver estos problemas insignificantes ¿Qué harías con un problema mayor? – se levantó también dispuesto a salir

– Retomaré el control y me regresaras lo que arrebataste – intentaba sonar tranquilo pero el temblor en las silabas no daba resultado creíble. Estaba enojado… muy enojado.

–designa un inquisidor que haga la tarea– aconsejó finalizando la plática – Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, pero una de las desventajas de ser un rey es que a veces tienes que actuar como uno– el endurecido semblante de Cold, no dejaba cabida a las sospechas de que su decisión era irrevocable

Con todo saliendo de control, solo tenía una opción plausible, por un momento pensó en asesinar a Salza, pero rápidamente lo descartó dando cuenta en el desperdicio que sería esa acción, la mejor estrategia sería aliarlo a su causa con un jugoso incentivo. Pero su hermano debía ser puesto bajo control y sabía muy bien como planear ese trabajo, puesto que en otra ocasión… ya lo había intentado.

–––––––––––––––––––––-…..-–––––––––––––––––––

Bulma inhaló con fuerza

No hubo tiempo de protestar, de indagar el siguiente acto de su secuestrador, ni siquiera de dar una emoción coherente a su cabeza. Al momento de entrar en el reducido espacio, el sueño criogénico fue inducido y su conciencia se perdió. Siendo una mujer que controlaba los factores de riesgo en los más minúsculos detalles, la tempestividad e imprevisibilidad de su nuevo compañero de viaje, le pasaba la factura en dolores de cabeza interminables. Para cuando abrió los ojos, el golpe de la nave la hizo saltar de su conciencia reaccionando dos segundos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

– ¿¡Podrías ser más cuidadoso salvaje? – limpió sus escasas ropas sin importarle proferir las ofensas necesarias para obtener un poco de respeto

– Tsk–

Miró a su alrededor, un planeta extraño a sus pies, el suelo parecía ser un arenal de consistencia fina, pequeños granos plateados que corrían arremolinándose delicados, un extraño suceso teniendo en cuenta que el viento era inexistente. Un paraje de cielos oscuros con luminosidad sobre puntos de luces blancas, ninguna forma de vida a la redonda. Hermoso. Agreste. Incomprensible.

Después de admirar el post-apocalíptico escenario, viró para caer en cuenta de que estaba sola. A una distancia considerable y mirando hacia el horizonte, el indescifrable saiyajin fijaba su interés cual felino en cacería. Algo perturbaba su cabeza, algo en ese planeta estaba mal.

– ¡Hey! – Corrió con rapidez intentando alcanzarle –maldición espera ¡Yo no puedo volar! –

–Guarda silencio – con los brazos cruzados y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla le ordenó. El tono de voz era suficiente información para determinar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sin embargo, la actitud hermética constante, estaba empezando a hacer perder la paciencia del mismo modo a la científica

— ¿Dónde estamos?—

— ¡Dije que CERRARAS LA BOCA!— vociferó ladeando el rostro

– ¡Estoy cansada de que ordenes como si fuera tu maldito soldado! – Sin poder sosegar su ímpetu, se aproximó dando zancadas feroces, manoteando frenética – ¡No soy ninguno de tus secuaces idiotas para solo aceptar lo que _su alteza_ quiere! NECESITO EXPLICACIONES, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Nos estrellamos maldición! ¿Notaste que Robaste la nave más pequeña e inservible de todas?... – no podía contener la ira acumulada, la frustración brotaba a borbotones con cínica petulancia, harta de encontrarse de un momento a otro en planos de proporciones abisales en diferencias. Ni siquiera le importó la consecuencia de su prematura descarga de posesa verborragia

–ARGH – con la mirada enloquecida le gruñó y generando un destello en su mano apuntó disparando en el acto.

Es rastro de destrucción instantánea, indicaba que la nave donde hubiesen llegado, era ahora historia.

– PERO QUE DEM… –con los ojos desorbitados mirando desaparecer en pedazos su único transporte, Bulma estalló en alaridos de protesta – ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO!? – Llevó sus manos a la cabeza rendida en incomprensión –¡ ¿perdiste la razón?! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí por siempre! – chilló arrodillándose sin una pizca de esperanza, siendo solo audible el crepitar de los restos de la nave.

– CÁLLATE– el saiyano le ladró en el más puro furor. Sentía todos los vellos en su nuca exigirle la cabeza de esa insoportable mujer, se cuestionaba seriamente si soportaría todo un viaje con ese insufrible ser, cuya insubordinación irrespetuosa era directamente proporcional a su escualidez. Tal vez la inmortalidad no valía todo ese esfuerzo, se detuvo con todo el autocontrol posible, después de obtener su deseo, realmente disfrutaría matarla.

–No… – susurró rendida, intentando absorta unir dos piezas de la nave carcomidas, veía todos sus anhelos consumirse en un interminable círculo de dependencia, a las circunstancias, a la supervivencia, al terrible humor de ese inestable hombre, todo ese tiempo perdido en tratar de recuperar su vida, la cual quizá nunca regresaría a la normalidad…y de pronto, toda su paciencia se fue a la mierda –¡NO!—se levantó enérgica enseñando los dientes con la misma fiereza que su temible captor – ¡TE ODIO! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! – Gritaba incontrolable, devastada, anonadada en ese temblor corporal que le enardecía las venas llenas de hiel – ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡Tenía una vida, tenía amigos, familia… ¡ERA LIBRE!, tú me has hecho miserable, desde que ¡Decidiste que era buena idea tomar un suvenir de tu derrota! ¡Te odio! ¿¡Por qué no solo me matas de una buena vez?! Hazme un favor ¡Ahorrándome la miseria de seguir VIENDOTE! –

La rabia de ambos se desbordaba en un duelo de miradas asesinas, ni un ápice de miedo, ni un ápice de cordura y ni un ápice de atención al resto del mundo, donde no habían caído en cuenta que ya no se encontraban solos.

Un disparo de energía cayó bajo los pies de ambos y los imponentes vehículos de guerra acorazados les rodeaban, vehículos de asalto en mal estado volaban veloces a su alrededor, una bandada de seres débiles les amedrentaba con armas poderosas. Gritaban eufóricos como salvajes al inicio del llamado de guerra.

– ¿Que adquirimos aquí? – bajó de un salto un salvaje blindado, armadura a medio vestir y tres extraños lentes que podían jurar cubrían tres ojos.

– Desertores del imperio – otra criatura de cuatro brazos corroboraba con el sujeto misterioso.

Vegeta, enajenado de su rabia anterior, disparó contra uno de los vehículos menores destruyéndolo al instante. Pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, al comprobar que su acto de intimidación no hizo más que provocar la risa enloquecida del resto de los vándalos.

–¡Una hembra! – aulló sobreexcitado uno de los pilotos, tomándola del brazo al instante para subirla torpemente a su vehículo que arrancó en el aire.

– ¡Suéltame idiota! – Bulma pataleó forcejeando

– Es mi prisionera– Vegeta se plantó frente al sujeto con intenciones asesinas. Un disparo descomunal aterrizó sobre su hombro sin darle oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que desviarlo. Su distracción sirvió de escape al resto de las criaturas, que como un enjambre, driblaban sin control emitiendo sonoros rugidos de los motores y carcajadas.

– ¡Malditos insectos! – voló sobre ellos acabando con algunas de la variedad de naves que se le atravesaban, más fue superior a la ira su duda. Vaciló en continuar su ataque, cuando no le fue posible distinguir donde se encontraba la clave de sus planes, de seguir disparando probablemente también la mataría, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? sobrevolando las tierras constató que el panorama era diferente al que recordaba ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la civilización? no podía pronunciar una palabra por el tamaño de la cólera que le invadía, cada movida planeada era acontecida por un numero ridículo de eventos desafortunados, que no podía creer fueran posibles, de pronto se encontró volando tras el absurdo grupo de piratas carroñeros, solo apretando los dientes esperando por la oportunidad de resolver el nuevo embrollo en el que lo había metido su suerte… y esa maldita mujer escandalosa.

–––––––––––––––––––––-…..-–––––––––––––––––––––

El pitido de terminación parpadeaba trayendo a conciencia al ocupante del tanque. Después de una semana Nappa abría los ojos observando el mundo a través de ese verdoso líquido que se drenaba. Salió resoplando esperando ser reprendido una vez más por el príncipe colérico, pero al no notar otro indicio de vida en la sala médica. Se dirigió a la consola de control para esclarecer si su líder estaba en otra de las bahías, pero su sorpresa cargó su estómago de plomo cuando comprobó que no solo no se encontraba en las bahías, sino que se encontraba en el estado de desaparecido.

Sus manos temblaron, todo podría haber pasado en ese tiempo, necesitaba contar con más información. Miró el tanque vecino ocupado por su otro compañero. Abrió la cámara de Raditz sin esperar a completar el tiempo indicado. A su juicio se veía suficientemente recuperado y necesitaba con urgencia hablarle de lo sucedido. El fluido desapareció aceleradamente trayendo a la conciencia inmediata al joven saiyano que escurría con todo su cabello cubriéndole como una capa. Tambaleándose se puso en pie, mareado y aún adolorido para notar una enorme cicatriz a medio cerrar en su abdomen.

–¡Nappa!– bramó furibundo–¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grande, tan viejo y tan cretino?! – sujetó su estómago sumamente molesto manteniendo una mueca de ira con todas sus facciones afiladas sobre su superior. Trataba de reprimir con cada fibra de su cuerpo el impulso de volarle la cabeza.

– ¡Vegeta desapareció de la base! – alarmado le dejó saber, pero su noticia no causó ningún efecto sobre su oyente, el semblante apesadumbrado lo pasmaba distrayéndose en sí mismo.

– ¿Crees que mejore? – Con un chillido tentaba su piel enrojecida – la mierda de Dodoria debe verse mejor que esto –

– ¿No me escuchaste imbécil?– dió un golpe a su costado extrayéndolo del trance narcisista –¡Tu líder está desaparecido! –

Raditz meditó un instante, pero con una media sonrisa descartó las posibilidades– Seguramente es un error – intentó conservar la calma– no es como si fuéramos los elementos más respetados del imperio – aludió a todos los malentendidos de los que siempre eran víctimas para pagar con creces frente a sus verdugos habituales.

– Precisamente por ello puede haber sido asesinado –

– ¡Relajate! controla tu senil cerebro antes de que tenga que meterte al tanque de nuevo– Harto de la situación y limpiando su rostro con una mano decidió tomar medidas. Se acercó a la repisa integrando las claves de acceso que alguna vez obtuvo a cambio de sus habilidades amatorias, Vegeta pensaba que era un desperdicio pasar tiempo en la zona roja, pero él sabía que era todo lo contrario.

– Maldición no tiene sentido – la información de su desaparición y el asesinato de Bulma parecían una treta de mal gusto. Él discernía que los tintes de falsedad eran demasiado obvios, él no la mataría después de todo lo hecho para mantenerla con vida, algo estaba sucediendo sin que ellos lo supieran.

– Parece que todos nuestros miembros quieren abandonar el barco– habló en voz alta al descifrar lo ocurrido – tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo–

– Guarda silencio idiota –impasible por la falta de seriedad constante de su compañero le acalló, a su juicio debían resolver esa problemática antes de ser blanco fácil del resto de sus enemigos en la base – No sabemos si todo esto tiene un trasfondo – sin Vegeta estaban expuestos frente a algunos de los soldados que esperaban la oportunidad de aniquilarlos, era mejor no esparcir más el rumor.

– Por el lado positivo – continuó el melenudo saiyajin – tendremos mucho tiempo libre de escarmientos – se relajó imaginándose lejos de las reprendas del príncipe.

–- No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que Vegeta trae algo entre manos, lo he visto actuar muy extraño últimamente–

– ¿Últimamente?– rio cínico. Para él nada en su líder de escuadrón era normal– te niegas a aceptar que ese tipo esta demente… y tenía todos los motivos para largarse sin nuestra flamante compañía– se alejó del tablero buscando uno de los trajes de combate para vestirse.

–No podemos asegurar que se fue –- se cruzó de brazos el mayor–-pero quizá debamos guardar silencio–

– Si, como los últimos secretos que mantuviste que nos llevaron a esto– le miró sobre el hombro con el semblante en blanco– tú sabes a lo que me refiero–

Recayendo en el recuerdo de ello, desvió su atención –no veo la relación –

– Por supuesto que no la ves…– profirió dando la razón al desplante de desconfianza del saiyajin más joven del grupo – si tuvieras información acerca de un familiar con el que conviví sin saberlo, ciertamente dejaría de confiar en ti–

– Eso tiene una explicación– se justificó el pesado hombre. Mostraba los dientes retraído.

– Sea como sea… lo traicionaste y por ende… nos traicionó, supongo que a su criterio la deuda esta saldada – se encogió de hombros aceptando su suerte. Colocó una vez más la cintilla roja sobre su brazo, única marca de su pertenencia al ejercito saiyajin que alguna vez lo enorgulleció.

– No podía decirle lo que sé– continuó con su explicación –jamás imagine que Turmer les enseñaría los mismos movimientos y supuse que nunca lo sospecharía, después de eso todo fue de mal en peor.

– ¿Por qué no lo dejaste asesinarlo si esa era tu preocupación?– preguntó casi en automático, su atención dirigida a los ventanales de la sala donde esperaba no tuvieran compañía pronto.

– Aun eres demasiado joven para entender– titubeó en confesar sus razones reales, la sabiduría de su gente era un tesoro que no gustaba en desperdiciar en oídos tan insulsos como los de Raditz – la venganza de los dioses recae sobre el que atenta contra su propia sangre….Tarble no solo es su familia… es su hermano–

– ¿Estás seguro?– la afirmación tan suelta con la que lo emitía le hacía pensar que solo era una broma, pero traerlo a colación con tanta seguridad le profería también incertidumbre propia.

–Cuando nació, el rey me obligó a guardar silencio, no hubo sospechas pues nació con un poder insignificante, igual que su madre, más fue entrenado por capricho de ella… Vegeta era un imbécil que todo le concedía– en esa última oración un silbido de ira se coló. La historia del rey que se sometió a un sentimiento. Era una vergüenza para su raza.

– ¿Cómo es que su hermano mayor nunca lo averiguó?– Raditz sabía que la inteligencia de su líder no era menor, parecía extraño que a esas alturas fuera tan incauto como el resto.

– El rey los mantuvo escondidos por temor a las represalias de la corte, era un escándalo que se enredara con una clase baja, existían rumores de que el estúpido se encaprichó, cuando se levantaron indicios de la existencia de un segundo crio, le enviaron a otro planeta y poco después su madre murió– resumió para su espectador –Vegeta enloqueció, intentó recuperar a su hijo mayor y todo se fue al demonio–

– Tragedia Real volumen I por Nappa – encajó una risilla fresca que descolocó a su superior

– ¡¿Nunca dejarás de ser un completo idiota?!– talló su rostro para evitar tener una contienda con el insubordinado cabeza hueca.

– Vamos, no seas tan sentimental…. ¿O es solo sentimentalismo senil?– y antes de notarlo estaba clavado en el fondo de la pared por un codo sobre su cuello.

–Vámonos antes de que alguien más regrese, debemos mantener un perfil bajo – le gruñó el otro soltándolo brusco. Raditz sostuvo su herida anterior. Pensó un momento en lo que el otro hablaba, pero no le dejaría saber que tenía las herramientas para averiguar lo que en realidad sucedió. Después de observar al mayor salir delante de él, se detuvo hasta perderlo de vista. Se enfiló a la zona roja sin detenerse, pero esta vez, por otra cuestión diferente a la habitual.

––––––––––––––––––-…..-––––––––––––––––

El silencio de Nameku-sei era invadido por el terror de olas de disparos que apuntaban a tres objetivos, los cuerpos inanimados recuperaron conciencia en el mismo instante. Delante de ellos, veloz como un zumbido el resplandor verde de uno de ellos les mantenía a salvo liberándoles de los hombres que les habían subyugado anteriormente.

Nail recorría el resto de las aldeas aprovechando la confusión generada por los otros dos contendientes que se entregaban a la lucha entre los gritos de guerra de sus adversarios.

– ¡Esos malnacidos no son fuertes pero son muchos! – kurat pulverizaba con disparos de energía de su mano y remataba con el poderoso blaster de su mano metalizada.

– Yo no veo el problema– Piccolo desviaba los disparos y respondía con mayor intensidad – así es más entretenido – esgrimió un gesto divertido, estiraba y estrechaba sus músculos volando en pedazos a los oponentes que comenzaban a hacer una retirada apresurada. El pánico desatado entre los integrantes del ejército se fundamentaba en todos los sucesos salidos de una pesadilla, apareciendo de la nada enemigos poderosos que levantaron de sus tumbas al resto de los habitantes, no había cabida para el sentido común después de eso.

–¡Mueran malditos! – gritó un soldado acorazado, la boca de uno de los cañones de plasma les apuntó. Tanta era su sed de pelea que no cayeron en cuenta de esa poderosa arma.

– ¡Agáchate! – Kurat desplegó un escudo que les protegió al instante. Los recovecos de tierra donde cayó el coloide se deshicieron creando grietas colosales.

– MASENKO– con las manos sobre su frente la emisión de Piccolo alcanzó su objetivo destruyéndolo con un atronador rugido.

Las naves del enemigo iniciaban su retirada, más el resto de los Namek guerreros se erguían para darles pelea eliminando a los caídos en el trayecto de escape. Piccolo se levantó en el aire, disparando en todas direcciones esferas de energía hasta crear un enorme y luminoso cúmulo de nubes puntuadas. Con un grito bajó los brazos y todas se dirigieron como certeras bombas a aniquilar todos sus objetivos. El espectáculo duró varios minutos, hasta que todo rastro del enemigo fue borrado del paisaje.

Después de eso, la calma regresó al paraje.

– ¿Quién eres? – uno de los ancianos se acercó al capitán que limpiaba el sudor de su cuello con esfuerzo – ¿Qué sucedió con los hombres del espacio y el patriarca?

Kurat aún exhausto de la batalla meditó si debía contestar dichas preguntas. Después de todos no era un experto en relaciones sociales y la explicación de lo sucedido vendría mejor de la boca de uno de ellos. Se sentó en el suelo y señaló con el rostro al guardián del templo que flotaba hacia ellos seguido por una muchedumbre de igualmente curiosos seres verdes.

– Patriarca Moori– Nail le saludó – me alegra verlo bien, los hemos regresado con ayuda de las esferas, fuimos rescatados por los miembros de la Coalición Insurrecta, el gran patriarca se encuentra bien y será trasladado prontamente, pero debo comunicarles el nuevo estado del orden planetario – animó al resto de Namekianos a reunirse para comenzar la explicación acerca de los términos de la nueva alianza, después de siglos de anonimato interestelar, ahora debían ser parte de una causa.

Piccolo descendió de brazos cruzados, observando los rostros confundidos de sus congéneres que ponían toda su atención al guardián del templo. Se perdía en los gestos y facciones de todos los presentes. La sensación de pisar su planeta de origen y saber tan poco de él, era incómoda. Los rostros de los niños y jóvenes le traían a colación los recuerdos de su propia infancia y juventud. Cuan diferente habría sido si hubiese nacido en ese mundo, pero por un momento su incomodidad pasó a regocijo. Le gustaba lo que era, no habría cambiado una sola cosa de su pasado por otro presente.

– Es extraño supongo – el capitán se posicionó a su lado

– ¿Que? – preguntó confundido

– Ver seres tan parecidos a ti con un destino tan diferente –

El namek terrícola asintió condescendiente de lo que esas palabras significaban, seguramente Kurat habría tenido esa sensación al conocer a los terrícolas de su mundo. Pero para él las cosas no se encontraban en el mismo lado de la balanza.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una nave que ingresaba a velocidad, transportando el Ki de sus aliados. Después de llegar a su destino los dos hombres procedieron a acercarse. Al abrirse, el primero en salir fue Krillin.

– Corríjanme si no estoy en lo cierto– colocó confundido su mano detrás de su cabeza –pero ¿no debía estar todo daño bajo control?– señalo a los estragos por doquier que el equipo de contención había generado.

– Estaba infestado de plagas – aún cruzado de brazos Piccolo le contestó sin abrir los ojos – tuvimos que hacer servicio de limpieza profundo– provocó la risa de Kurat que se disponía a abordar la nave resonando los metales sobre la rampa de acceso.

– ¿No debía estar aquí Tien? – preguntó en automático el saiyajin de cabello alborotado. Pero no obtuvo contestación alguna.

– Si querías acción llegaste tarde niño maravilla – el capitán pasó de largo antagonizando a Gokú que miraba abstraído el panorama con evidente decepción.

– Basta Kurat– Tarble intervino poniendo espacio–si Gokú hubiera estado aquí esto habría terminado más rápido y con menos desastres– le siseó defendiendo a su semejante. Su cola ondeaba expectante del intercambio que seguro ocurriría.

– Extraño mi cola – expresó el saiyajin mas alto entretenido por los movimientos de su compañero, ganó la atención colectiva diluyendo el interés bélico – ¿Qué?... Es verdad – se encogió de hombros mientras todos se retiraban a sus tareas antes de partir.

– Capitán – Nail se aproximó con una comitiva de soldados –la intervención de nuestro pueblo será decidida en unos días, pero este grupo de jóvenes guerreros desea acompañarlos – Señaló a sus entusiastas congéneres dispuestos a unirse a la batalla.

– No creo que sea prudente sobrecargar la nave– Piccolo funcionó como la voz de la razón – si en unos días se llevará a cabo el acuerdo, en ese tiempo regresará un transporte por los interesados–

– No te corresponde a ti juzgar eso Piccolo– intervino el molesto capitán biomecánico – pero tienes razón, debemos respetar las decisiones de los ancianos –

– Entonces yo me uniré – Nail se paró frente a la plataforma exigiendo al Nameku terrestre

Su dialogo llamo la atención de todos.

– No son tiempos de paz para poseer un guardián en el templo – miró decidido al resto – mi cuerpo está obligado a prestar servicio al gran patriarca, a menos que decida fusionarme en otro –

– ¿Fusión? – Krillin preguntó incrédulo – ¿Piccolo tu puedes hacer eso a voluntad? – interrogó a su aliado pero descubrió que este estaba igualmente o más desconcertado.

– Es mi decisión, si accedes ambos obtendremos un poder increíble, la suma de ambos en un solo cuerpo– Nail instó a su igual intentando otorgarles una ventaja

La duda de Piccolo se transmutaba en un sudor frio, era una oferta tentadora, pero ciertamente no quería perder su personalidad o cualquier cosa que le orillara a tener que compartir un mismo cuerpo con otro individuo, era una idea perturbadora.

– Lo decidiremos cuando el tiempo sea prudente– respondió ingresando en la nave para marcharse.

– De prisa que aún debemos regresar por Azuki antes de que haga nuevas admiradoras– Kurat instó al resto a subir. Y el resto de la comitiva le siguió.

––––––––––––––––––-…..-––––––––––––––––

Apresada entre cadenas, tirada sobre el suelo de un vehículo de asalto, Bulma experimentaba por primera vez el sentimiento de poseer la mente en blanco. Ya nada podía tener el menor sentido, una vez más, en manos de un grupo de locos a la deriva de su suerte y esperando que por algún milagro inexplicable pudiera salir en una pieza. El suelo frio del vehículo tenía un metal ennegrecido por las batallas que seguramente habrían pasado, de pronto frente a ella apareció una luz en el camino, una pequeña arma se encontraba en cercanía a sus pies, de poder asirla quizá podría escapar. Les escuchaba realizar un intercambio en otro idioma incomprensible

– ¡Tu! – Le llamaron en la lengua común – ¿qué clase de ser eres? –

Bulma no respondió y únicamente les dedicó un vistazo de altanería. Los gritos ahogados de euforia del resto de los alienígenas y el olor al combustible de sus vehículos la estaban mareando más de lo que le gustaría admitir, se preguntaba en que momento vegeta terminaría volando su nave o si por alguna imposible razón le habrían vencido. Cual fuera el escenario, no obtendría nada bueno de ninguna opción

– es un ser débil – le despreció uno de los soldados apuntándola con una de las extrañas armas, conjunto de varillas extrañas que emitían un rayo suficientemente fuerte para desaparecerla – no durará…—se aseguraba que sus palabras fueran audibles por la supuesta hembra.

–Eso lo decidirá _krar vor_ – les silenció el copiloto, mismo sujeto que les amenazó en un principio.

– al final del día serán ustedes los que se arrepientan de este momento – les desafió la chica imitando a la perfección el intimidante tono del príncipe, si algo le quedaba claro era que la mejor forma de sobrevivir en el espacio, era nunca demostrar su miedo.

Vegeta volaba rápidamente sobre el grupo hasta verlos guarecerse dentro de una gran estructura redonda, una fortaleza endurecida por el paso del tiempo y la destrucción, no recordaba nada de eso, de cierta forma comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber eliminado su nave previa. Al parecer la civilización que constituyó ese planeta nunca más regresaría a su gloria anterior.

Aterrizó de un puño, interrumpiendo todo lo que adentro se llevaba a cabo, el estruendo de su llegada posó todas las miradas curiosas sobre el extraño sujeto que apareció súbitamente del cielo, sacudiendo todo violentamente– ¡¿quién está a cargo?!— levantó la vista despejando los nubarrones de arena con una onda de energía. El desorden de seres sin ley, llamó su atención mientras peleaban los despojos de lo que probablemente fue una ciudad amurallada.

– Tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí– uno de los carroñeros le apuntó con un arma, más con solo un movimiento de su dedo, quedó reducido a cenizas.

– No lo repetiré otra vez – siseó imponente al resto de los espectadores. Del fondo de la gran fortaleza de hierro emergió un hombre, curtido por las arenas e inclemencias del ambiente, ataviado de pieles de animales extraños y con una escamosa, desgastada y rojiza piel cubierta por gafas engrosadas.

– ¿Que te trae por aquí forastero?– le devolvió el saludo sin temor, se sentó en las viejas escaleras oxidadas colocando sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas.

– ¿Qué pasó en Velkron? – recobrando la compostura, hizo alusión al nombre del olvidado planeta. Necesitaba respuestas con urgencia.

– Ese nombre ya no significa nada en este lugar – señaló el panorama, todas las formas de vida estaban mutiladas, frenéticos en la carroña, los rastros de la guerra en sus rostros, en cada rincón del lugar, una arquitectura improvisada de restos de metales y materiales extraños que servían como refugio a los seres pervertidos por el desamparo y la nulidad de sentido de existencia– el _señor de la guerra_ alcanza todos los mundos – finalizó encendiendo un extraño polvo que inhaló inconspicuo.

–Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece– se cruzó de brazos sin prestar más atención a la escena – si todo fue destruido, estas en deuda por dos cosas – le explicó desatando una carcajada del oyente.

– No has entendido el nuevo orden de las cosas – se enderezó caminando hacia una especie de trono metalizado – si quieres algo debes ofrecer algo a cambio… ¿qué te debo forastero?–

– una nave y…una mujer–

Soltó sin rodeos. Debía apresurar su partida de la decadente civilización, antes de que no tuviera regresión el error de haber entrado a esa atmósfera. Desesperado, empezaba a creer que quizá la molesta rehén, hubiese pasado a mejor vida en ese mundo sin ley.

– La hembra…Eso no será posible – ladeo la cabeza solemne.

– Puedes regresármela por las buenas – se enderezó para tomar postura de batalla – o por las malas – comenzó a generar energía apuntando a las paredes de la fortaleza. Los presentes rugían enloquecidos por la sensación de peligro. ¡ _Krar Vor_!, ¡ _Krar Vor_! Clamaban sin cesar

–- ¿y que harás? – sin inmutarse el presunto líder preguntó – matarás a todos estos pobres diablos – señaló intrigado –mira a tu alrededor – disparó, del mismo modo, energía de la palma de su mano destruyendo un puñado de criaturas a su derecha, solo girones de piel quemada y polvo volaban en dirección del viento, provocando una mueca de desagrado del príncipe –aquí a nadie le importa continuar con vida– su acto fue vitoreado eufóricamente por el resto de los entusiasmados pasajeros de esa demencia colectiva.

– Hmm… – bajó el rostro – que exquisita civilización –, cínicamente rio– y que lástima sería, que decidiera volar en pedazos este patético planeta – amenazó una vez más logrando contener el ánimo generado. Sin embargo el astuto líder conservaba la calma, le miró atento expidiendo su juicio final.

– si no me equivoco tú no eres una criatura del espacio –se acercó sin miedo poniendo de soslayo las vacías amenazas –hacerlo sería tu suicidio – le susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima, podía leer que su oponente era un hombre inteligente y la ventaja que esas palabras le daban sería momentánea– a menos que… podamos llegar a un acuerdo – socavó el mal humor creciente de las negociaciones – te daré la nave que necesitas a cambio de la hembra–

– ¿Por qué la necesitas?– decidió jugar el juego de su victima

– Mi raza se terminó en esta guerra – terminó colocando las manos detrás de si–necesito encontrar si existen otras con las que sea compatible o mi linaje se terminará conmigo – habló con la mayor naturalidad mientras preparaba su trampa sorpresa

– Ya veo –fingió interés evocando inconscientemente los mismos gestos sagaces de Freezer –eso sería una pena – El sarcasmo alertó a su enemigo comprendiendo el limitado tiempo de acción que poseía. En un segundo ametralló sobre el costado derecho del desprevenido guerrero toda su energía, el estruendo hizo elevarse ventoleras de torbellinos sobre todos los testigos de la precipitada acción, más una vez disipado el polvo, con lentos movimientos el orgulloso saiyajin se enderezó, los ojos azabache fijos, destilando el poder de su fiereza sobre el ahora asustado hombre.

– Espero que haya valido la pena – estrelló la cabeza de su atacante sobre el metal deleitándose en enterrar los dedos sobre su garganta como mantequilla. Ahogándose en su propio aire, su víctima se las arregló para poder hablar

– Es..pe..ra– rogó aferrando sus manos al brazo de hierro que lo mantenía inmóvil, comprobando su fuerza superior – Te daré la nave – señaló detrás del montículo de artefactos extraños, una nave escondida en perfecto estado de pequeñas dimensiones – es funcional y está cargada – intentó corregir su terrible error.

– La negociación se acabó– Vegeta le arrojó al suelo sin decoro dirigiéndose a su nueva adquisición – ahora devuélveme a mi prisionera –

– No – se negó dejando incrédulo a su posible verdugo – y no intentes nada–hizo señas al resto de los seres que le rodeaban, comenzaron peligrosamente a levantar sus poderosos blasters–lárgate de una vez, está bajo resguardo y no podrás encontrarla viva–

En ese momento el suelo temblaba, la apagada resonancia de los muros atrajo la atención de todos en el área, bajo sus pies se cuarteaba la estructura metálica, haciendo paso a un estallido que voló en pedazos los fragmentos laterales del fuerte, resguardaron sus rostros incrédulos ante la humareda y la figura menos pensada se posaba frente a ellos: una mujer empuñando su peligrosa arma

–Les advertí que se arrepentirían– esgrimió su sonrisa altanera guardando el blaster en su recién robada vestimenta.

– CAPTURENLA – la horda de salvajes corrió tras ella dispuestos a asesinarle. Bulma reaccionó descendiendo del montículo de escombros a toda velocidad, evadió con maestría dos criaturas lanzándose en el aire para apresarle, disparó a dos más de frente y derribó el resto de las tambaleantes paredes con un disparo más, aplastando a todos los ruidosos seres que le amenazaban corriendo a modo de bestias en caza, el número de enemigos crecía conforme pasaban los segundos y la ira comunal se incrementaba haciendo rugir a los insaciables kamikazes.

– ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! – vociferó hacia un anonadado Vegeta, que observaba tan divertido como sorprendido la escena. Bulma eliminaba en tiempo record todos los blancos visibles, corrió intentando alcanzar su objetivo, viró al sentir sobre ella una caterva más, disparando contra los delanteros, pero los segundos alcanzaron a derribarle, pateo salvaje sobre todas las manos que la aferraban. Sus rostros desaparecieron frente a ella para darle paso a su captor habitual. –¿¡Donde rayos estabas!? – se limpió asqueada los restos de las cenizas, el boquiabierto saiyajin no le contestó, no le cuestionó, ni reprendió, solo podía mirar a la sorprendente criatura insignificante realizar proezas imposibles, preguntándose si en realidad se trataba de la misma mujer.

–NO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ SI NO CUMPLES EL TRATO– el extraño sujeto se levantó bañado en escombros, apuntando la nave con un arma.

Vegeta sonrió arrogante, enganchó a la chica de la cintura y se elevó extendiendo la palma sobre su interlocutor– creo que tu trato acaba de expirar – y emitió una ráfaga poderosa que borró los vestigios de chatarra que constituyeron el trono del ahora fenecido señor de la guerra.

– _¡_ Krar Vor! ¡Krar Vor! ¡Krar Vor _!_ – la multitud de seres restantes aullaban, vociferaban y disparaban enloquecidos, sus ataques eran reflectados sin esfuerzo por el divertido príncipe que les asesinaba con la misma emoción que un niño a un cúmulo de hormigas.

–Maldita sea vámonos de este infierno – gritó la científica a su oído sacándolo del trance homicida. Voló veloz entrando a la nave y tirando dentro a la mujer. Permaneció en la puerta contratacando los inútiles esfuerzos por derribarlos. Bulma tomó los controles de mando dándoles un vistazo rápido, inició la secuencia conocida y para su suerte, el mecanismo respondió.

– Hasta nunca idiotas – pronunció victoriosa, se elevó hasta perderlos de vista sintiéndose a salvo, más viró para aterrarse con la figura de Vegeta resplandeciendo su sonrisa más vil, relamió sus labios enloquecido disfrutando su siguiente acción con sadismo y generó un destello en su dedo que dirigió al planeta empequeñecido por la distancia.

–NOO– intentó frenarle lanzándose contra él, mas sus esfuerzos no le movieron un centímetro, vio el planeta enrojecerse, fragmentarse violento y desaparecer frente a sus ojos en un voluminoso despliegue de luces interminables –¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? – no podía creer lo ocurrido, todo un mundo, sus paisajes y criaturas hecho polvo estelar, tanta destrucción sin sentido por doquier y está en particular… a manos de un solo hombre. Aun a sabiendas de que sus amigos quizá podrían hacer esos mismos actos, presenciarlo le hacía paralizar la sangre, tanto poder en un individuo era irracional. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, sin emitir palabras, su perfil orgulloso del desastre cometido, un salvaje indomable, ¿cómo podría salir ilesa de un ser tan terrible? Había pasado ya tanto tiempo con él, reconocía su voz, su olor, sus límites de ira y aún continuaba sin sentir que le conociera en verdad, ahora, solo recordar su intercambio anterior al secuestro, le hacía arrepentirse del desplante, esperaba que eso no fuera motivo para que ese monstruo descargara su ira sobre su frágil ser, debía encontrar un modo de limar asperezas o escapar de él lo más pronto posible.

––––––––––––––––––––––-….-––––––––––––––––––––-

De los planetas conocidos, pocos eran de un origen tan reciente y un estado tan agreste, como el planeta Nayame. Nombrado por las antiguas lenguas en recordatorio al sufrimiento de las formas de vida que le utilizaban, era un compendio de climas extremos cambiantes, malpaís de rocas porosas, hielo y sulfuro presente en todo el territorio, sus extremas condiciones apenas permitían el asentamiento de vida en la superficie.

Asentado en un extenso valle apenas protegido de las inclemencias del clima cambiante, la base del cuartel rebelde acogía un gran número de especies y sobrevivientes, instalados en una precaria comunidad improvisada. Los campamentos imitaban una metrópoli pacifica, donde la mayor parte de sus ocupantes realizaban tareas sencillas para el bienestar común. Los escenarios de nieve y magma coexistían tan cerca que era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, razón por la que no existían grandes estructuras permanentes a la redonda. El costo de esa vida era insignificante, en favor del gran beneficio que proporcionaba ser uno de los planetas de menor interés para el imperio. Jamás averiguarían su localización.

Sobre el bullicio de la congregación un inadvertido visitante miraba con interés la escena. Suspendido localizó la firma de energía que era su labor buscar y tomo marcha a encontrarle desapareciendo al instante.

En un iluminado recinto de paredes marfil, una enorme piscina de aguas turquesa burbujeaba bajo sus pies, en una de las orillas, un grupo de humanoides de cabellos resplandecientes ayudaba a la anciana figura a descansar sobre lienzos extendidos sobre las aguas.

– Lady Arame– llamó su atención el recién llegado materializándose frente a todos –he venido a entregar un mensaje de importancia– habló serio sin perder el tiempo – déjennos–

La anciana mujer le dio una calmada sonrisa con los ojos aun cerrados.

– No esperaba tenerte aquí tan pronto estimado Kibito– intentó hacer una reverencia impedida por el obligado esfuerzo corporal, se percató de la ansiedad colectiva y dando suaves palmadas sobre sus ayudantes asintió en señal de respeto. Tomó aire retomando sus intenciones de ponerse en pie – desgraciadamente no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo– respondió la interrogante de la mente de su invitado.

– Debo llevarte con él – le informó más a modo de objeción que de solicitud. Sería un riesgo que habría que correr.

– Lo se–- la mujer salió dejando un rastro de agua tras de si – no espero que el supremo Kaiosama tome consideraciones por una mortal – sonrió sincera una vez más tomándose de la mano del corpulento individuo –De prisa, no quiero arruinar nuestros planes tan pronto muriendo allí–

….

Dos segundos más tarde el par se encontraba en el planeta sagrado, reservado para los dioses. La hermosa vista era equiparable al sentido de paz que embargaba todas las criaturas que ahí moraban. Bajo un frondoso árbol, la figura delicada del guardián del universo le esperaba, sentado con actitud afable. Las leyendas de la anciana eran conocidas en el clan de los kaio, le brindaban un profundo respeto.

– Hemos acondicionado un espacio para hablar tranquilamente – Kibito explicaba mientras ambos se aproximaban – la humedad en este espacio esta modificada para su comodidad– Estando uno frente al otro los dos seres ancestrales se saludaron reverenciando en respeto.

– Gran Kaioshin – el oráculo le saludó

– Mi lady– el pequeño, pero poderoso sujeto respondió – me alegra volverla a ver, pensé que después de las Guerras Madosh no volveríamos a encontrarnos, pero me alegra que no fuese así–

–Fueron tiempos difíciles– aceptó perdiéndose en el recuerdo de una de las eras de mayor desesperanza de la historia del universo – los dos hemos perdido mucho querido amigo– haciendo alusión a la desaparición de sus familias, sacrificadas en la derrota de una de las amenazas legendarias más grandes de todos los tiempos, le reconoció en reciprocidad el cumplido de pertenecer a los pocos sobrevivientes afortunados que lograron restaurar el orden.

– Lamento la perdida de la casa real de Umi-rame– absorto en los recuerdos de la lucha emitió sin emoción.

– Mis ancestros cumplieron con su trabajo– en agradecimiento replicó –al igual que los suyos– retribuyó respetuosa haciendo |remembranza del holocausto de los kaioshin de dicha era. Shin pausó por un instante intentando retomar el motivo de dicha entrevista, alejado de los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella épica batalla para eliminar al formidable Majin Boo, sin duda, fue uno de los entes de mayor poder y destrucción entre todas las criaturas de maldad. Una de las épocas de mayor oscuridad del universo extinguiendo sinnúmero de los mundos de gran valía.

– Supongo que sabe por qué esta aquí– descartando con un suspiro su modulación anterior, prosiguió el cometido de la reunión.

– Si– soltó rápidamente –y acepto las consecuencias de ello – la seguridad de sus palabras rayaba en la insolencia a los oídos de Kibito.

– Me apena mi Lady, que el precio por dichas consecuencias no tengan una repercusión tan sencilla como solo imputar un castigo– guardando ambas manos tras su cuerpo el suntuoso kaioshin expresó – Me sorprende que incluso el mismo gran patriarca de Namek sabía el riesgo como para acceder a tomarlo–

– Hemos quebrantado la ley mortal inclinando la balanza – intentó justificar sus acciones ante la noticia que sabía acontecería –pero ninguno de los dos habría vivido en paz bajo el conocimiento del yugo de esas almas– su palabra era legítima. Las hordas de organismos atormentados en su mente, las infamias, la destrucción, el hambre y miseria le empujaron a tomar un partido que era de su total conocimiento, no le correspondía tomar. Simplemente no podía permitir tantas injusticias.

–La venganza eterniza el odio–

El peso de dicho razonamiento le devolvió la dimensión de los actos cometidos, la búsqueda insaciable de justicia, sobre todo limite moral, se vuelve una sed de venganza. Devoró el contenido de su reflexión, cayendo en cuenta de los mundos que su causa reclutaba, sin tener relación con las ofensas proferidas por el imperio. Había levantado otro bando de violencia innecesaria.

Shin advirtió el conflicto interno en la mujer, continuó con su discurso de enseñanza dirigiendo la explanación del hecho concreto que le llevó a tomar cartas en el asunto – tomaron uno de los regalos divinos a la sabiduría namekiana y lo privaron del derecho universal, transformándolo en una herramienta de ventaja, ¡desaparecieron un planeta entero!– hizo una pausa cerrando el entrecejo– ese no es el camino de los dioses–

– Su don fue otorgado para orientar no para dirigir – sin poder permanecer neutral Kibito enunció – ha faltado a la promesa de otorgar el libre albedrío al alma mortal – dejó en claro el hecho que cruzó la intervención de los dioses.

– Debe haber equilibrio en las fuerzas del bien y del mal– Arame intervino por su causa una vez más, pese a que su propio convencimiento le traicionaba.

– Los caminos del destino no son absolutos – interrumpió tomando la palabra– levantaste una revolución, cuando el futuro de los enemigos de tus aliados debía acontecer en otros términos – con paciencia paternal el supremo kaiosama inquirió – cambiaste el futuro, incluso revelaste la identidad de la naturaleza del salvador de los mundos caídos – tomó un breve respiro intentando guardar todo su autocontrol para no recaer en las emociones mortales – mi lady…no te será permitido revelar el futuro del término de esta contienda, ni sus actores– Finalizó emitiendo su juicio final.

Sin embargo Arame aun sostenía la deliberación que le llevó a defender su caso –en el pasado, de haber quebrantado esta ley mi familia y el resto de los kaio no hubiesen sucumbido ante Bibidi y los Madoshi – tosió agotada por el esfuerzo físico que mantenerse en el sitio le costaba – supremo Kaiosama, nuestra negligencia permitió la extinción de muchos mundos–

– No es negligencia – se acercó aliviando su cansancio con un toque de energía, su voz era serena y empática – el permitir la libre decisión es lo que da a la vida mortal la gloria o censura de sus acciones, inmortaliza o extingue su recuerdo en el universo… no tenemos derecho a inteferir– le tomó la mano haciéndole denotar la profundidad de su desición.

– La amenaza de los Madoshi tenía como finalidad extinguir toda vida del universo– Kibito retomó la justificación que no igualaba las condiciones vividas por las fuerzas del imperio del hielo y los rebeldes –este conflicto es solo una lucha de poder y toda tiranía tiene su cumbre y su ocaso, nunca la eternidad–

Shin viró sin dar el rostro a ambos– el clan de los kaio hemos decidido que la magia del dios dragón solo podrá ser evocada bajo nuestra autorización –

Y el silencio que sobrevino, internó a todos en una cavilación pasiva. Ciertamente no era el peor castigo, pero las consecuencias de esa decisión tendrían fuertes implicaciones para las batallas a seguir, no contarían nunca más con una segunda oportunidad.

–- Gran kaioshin – con visible humildad la anciana hizo un esfuerzo por retomar su postura. Con solemnidad hizo una señal de respeto recluyendo para si el sufrimiento que esa decisión y todos sus actos anteriores le estaban ocasionando– suplico perdone nuestra falta –

– En verdad lo lamento Mi Lady –

Y con esas últimas palabras finalizó el encuentro sembrando el mayor temor en la mente del corazón de la rebelión: la decisión y lo que fuera que ocurriese…sería irreversible.

––––––––––––––––––––––-….-––––––––––––––––––––-

– Me muero de ganas por regresar –se desperezaba en el suelo de la nave jugueteando con uno de los controles remotos de la nave. Sus facciones como siempre relajadas y sus ojos negros impacientes por sentir tierra firme – no se ofendan pero Tarble cocina horrible – el saiyajin del Gi naranja le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

– Pues yo no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo si es a lo que quieres llegar – Krillin le contestó dejando en claro sus motivos, era un martirio realizar tal acción con dos saiyanos a bordo. Habían pasado dos meses en el camino de regreso y los tiempos entre convivencia y comidas estaban agotando el interés del grupo de conocidos-desconocidos. Algunos temas eran difíciles de abordar o mantener con elementos de culturas tan diferentes. Del mismo modo, el humor era una catástrofe.

– Malas noticias entonces – dejando el control del mando Kurat se acercó al resto del grupo – debemos dirigirnos a las flotas de refugiados– asintió ante la mirada serena de Azuki

– ¿Sucede algún problema? – Tarble preguntó temiendo un nuevo asalto

– La comunicación se perdió – le respondió en tono relajado, no consideraba que se tratase de nuevas amenazas pero no descartaba la posibilidad de ello – debemos hacer un reconocimiento y llevar al teniente Azuki a reparar el problema –

– Espero que solo se trate de eso – con un atisbo perspicaz Nail se dirigió al resto del grupo

– No se alarmen, los asedios llegan con otro tono de preocupación – Azuki se puso en pie desde la esquina donde se encontraba para tomar control del panel y revisar si el error provenía de su propio dispositivo, debía dejar fuera toda posibilidad– el verdadero problema será lidiar con el jefe de las colonias… es un verdadero imbécil–

– Pues esa es nuestra especialidad– Piccolo sentenció

Al cabo de horas se encontraban en medio de la nada vislumbrando a la distancia un pequeño punto grisáceo que se acercaba con rapidez. Al salir de la velocidad de crucero identificaron de lo que se trataba. Una enorme estación flotante, con formas desiguales metálicas, remaches y ventanales pequeños, dispuestos en diferentes direcciones aunadas a un amasijo de construcciones tubulares. Si esa era la colonia, reflejaba a la perfección el estado precario de los habitantes que la construyeron.

De acuerdo a la explicación de los dos Reikoseijin, se trataba de la última colonia de refugiados de las purgas del ejército de los demonios de hielo, un compendio de especies menos poderosas dentro del que se encontraban los últimos individuos de algunas de las razas que habían opuesto resistencia.

Las compuertas del puerto de aterrizaje se abrieron para dar paso a los extranjeros que se incorporaban dispuestos a salir, sin embargo la insistencia del capitán dictaminaba que debían permanecer dentro esperando nuevas órdenes, solo debían despedir al teniente y tomar rumbo hacia la tierra.

Después de ingresar, el primero en bajar fue el capitán Kurat a quien esperaban dos de los principales solados de la estación. En una distancia prudente Azuki le seguía, masticando una varilla metálica.

– Capitán, Teniente – les saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo– es un gusto volver a verlos–

– ¡Hola! – detrás de ellos, sin tomar la menor importancia de las advertencias hechas, Gokú bajó despreocupado. Su sonrisa destellando abiertamente, sin embargo el recelo de los habitantes era perceptible en la tensión inmediata. Algo había en esa estampa que rememoraba tiempos violentos.

– Gokú vuelve a la nave, esto no tardará – Kurat insistió sin darle la cara

– Pero quiero bajar– suplicó en un puchero de hartura – estoy cansado de estar ahí – su intercambio llamó la atención del resto de la banda, que decidió quizá no sería tan mala idea curiosear un poco.

–SAIYANOS– el grito desesperado de una mujer alertó al resto de los presentes, al instante comenzaron a correr despavoridos en busca de refugio, levantando artefactos de importancia para huir a toda velocidad, el caos se desató al momento de reconocer el inconfundible apéndice de uno de los guerreros, sello indiscutible de su origen y que destapó la memoria de los curiosos.

– Tranquilos no estamos aquí para hacerles daño – Gokú intentaba razonar con la masa confundida que les rodeaba. Un disparo de blaster se dirigío a él, pero fue absorbido por el brazo metálico de Kurat quien en un ceño de reproche intentó apaciguar al público.

– ¡ALTO! – Disparó al espacio con suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención de la gran mayoría – todo está bajo control, ellos son nuestros aliados– después de unos segundos los alaridos se volvieron murmullos, pero el semblante de rencor no había desaparecido. La muchedumbre atrajo rápidamente el líder de los sobrevivientes. Uno de los Reikos más famosos del antiguo planeta.

– ¡¿Cómo pudieron traer esos demonios aquí?! – la voz ronca exigió, sobresaliendo entre el resto. El jefe de la colonia y autodeclarado como el hombre más fuerte de su raza.

– No somos sus enemigos – Tarble quiso reforzar lo proferido por los lideres conocidos – están confundiéndonos con otros sujetos– bien sabía que la popularidad de su especie no se encontraba en las más apreciadas, pero odiaba cuando los desplantes así ocurrían. No era la primera vez.

– Toda tu raza está llena de desalmados asesinos– el líder de la colonia le interrumpió sin dar oportunidad, viraba a las masas buscando su aprobación y todos los seres asentían en silencio.

– ¡Basta Satan! – Azuki tomó la palabra acercándose molesto al corpulento sujeto – no permitiré otra ofensa– le tomó del cuello de su traje, tirando hacia sí.

– Tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo – el ultrajado no dejaba de intercambiar una mueca fruncida con el teniente, señalando al saiyajin más alto, no importaba que fuera un héroe de guerra, debía estar loco para permitirse tal compañía.

– He visto hacer a este hombre más hazañas por la rebelión, que todas tus fingidas patrañas de heroísmo– le dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonar hosco – si no quieres que descubra tu verdadera identidad, más vale que empieces a cooperar– le gruñó liberándolo. Él era el primer testigo de la avidez por la fama del sujeto, incluso habiéndose atribuido victorias que el mismo Azuki ganó en sus tiempos de batalla. Más no le importaba ese aspecto, prefería la soledad del anonimato.

Satan reflexionó en sus amenazas, Azuki era un sujeto que le causaba mucha inquietud, no se explicaba porque jamás reveló la verdad de sus orígenes, pero no le importaba hasta ahora. Cualquiera que fuera la intención de proteger a esos sujetos no podía ser menospreciada sin con ello conservaba el título del más fuerte Reikoseijin. Entonces cambió el rostro como por arte de magia – ¡No se preocupen camaradas míos!– Exaltó abriendo las manos con una gran sonrisa – no hay ninguna amenaza, su gran líder está aquí para garantizar su seguridad– posicionó las manos en la cintura abriéndose paso entre las miradas de agradecimiento del resto de la colonia. Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, no sin dejar de prestar atención a los intrusos con mucha cautela.

Disipados los ánimos homicidas de la tripulación, los militares de la rebelión tomaron camino a sus actividades.

– esperen un momento, esto no debe tardar – Azuki insistió despidiéndose del resto de la comitiva.

– Bueno… – Krillin tomó el hombro de sus dos camaradas ofendidos– eso fue una terrible primera impresión – les sonrió dilapidando la tensión anterior.

– Y que lo digas – Tarble expiró entristecido – aunque sé que tienen razón, muchos de sus mundos fueron masacrados por ellos, por fortuna solo sobrevivió el escuadrón de Vegeta – permanecía cruzado de brazos tratando de aislarse de la responsabilidad de sus congéneres.

– Y nosotros – Gokú le recordó en baja voz, pese a que estuvieran divididos por ideologías opuestas, continuaban siendo parte de la misma y única raza. Nunca lo podrían renegar.

El momento pasó de largo cuando una pequeña criatura se asomó entre las enormes cajas de ensamblaje. Con dos pequeñas coletas y redondos ojos azules, les miraba atenta embargada por la curiosidad y el asombro. Fue el saiyajin de cabello alborotado el que notó su presencia.

– Hola pequeña– le extendió la mano para ayudarle a salir del sitio. Pero la niña se escondió resguareciéndose.

– No soy pequeña –le reprendió –soy una guerrera… como mi papá– defendió su punto obligándose a salir de su escondite.

– Pues es un honor – Gokú le hizo una reverencia enternecido.

– Ustedes son los que mataron a nuestros amigos– afirmó, pero un grado de pregunta se asomaba en su tímida vocecita.

– No– Krillin se acercó amablemente– ellos son los saiyajin buenos, en mi planeta son unos héroes invencibles– hizo énfasis en sus palabras intentando ganar el favor de su certidumbre. La pequeña le extendió la mano y ayudándose a salir se puso en pie frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

– No me agradan– les dejó saber volteándoles el rostro

– No debes temernos – Tarble se hincó para ponerse a su nivel – ¿cuál es tu nombre?–le puso la mano sobre la cabeza con delicadeza.

– Videl – respondió quedamente, intentando que nadie más se diera cuenta del intercambio.

– ¿Dónde está tu madre Videl?– Krillin vislumbro entre la multitud, quizá se le había perdido entre la confusión previa.

– Muerta–

Los tres tragaron al mismo tiempo, era un escenario nefasto para un niño de esa edad, les hizo pensar cuántas vidas a bordo estarían en esa misma circunstancia, sin duda ellos Vivian en una gloria que muchas criaturas en el espacio jamás conocerían.

– Mi papá dice que ustedes son lo peor que ha pasado a este universo– continuó sus sentencias abstrayéndolos de su reflexión.

– ¿Quién es tu padre?– arqueando la ceja Gokú le preguntó. La pequeña se limitó a señalar una de las imágenes que vanagloriaban al campeón de todos los tiempos a juicio del resto de los Reikos y los alienígenas en la nave. Era inverosímil que una criatura tan tierna fuera producto de ese sujeto, pero a la vez tenía sentido la actitud desafiante de la pequeña, creció con ese ejemplo.

– Yo no les tengo miedo– se le acercó a Gokú dando una patada sobre su pierna lo que confundió aún más al benévolo saiyano. Ciertamente guardaban un terrible rencor.

– No te haremos daño– le sonrió dejando de lado el intercambio anterior. Se agachó para verla a los ojos –yo también tengo un hijo como de tu edad– señaló con la mano la altura de su hijo en comparación con la pequeña.

– Pues espero que nunca lo traigas– sacó su lengua en grosero intercambio al trio frente a ella – ustedes no son bienvenidos– se fugó marchando en la misma ruta que su padre.

Esa breve convivencia, les recordó que ganarse la confianza del resto del universo no sería tan sencillo, debido al sangriento legado de los suyos y que la bondad nunca sería relacionada a su propia especie. Tenían muchas cosas que probarles.

–––––––––––––––––––––-…..-–––––––––––––––––––––

Terrones grisáceos, cielos sin atmósfera, a la redonda ninguna forma de vida inservible para la batalla, pero completamente inútiles para dar un buen servicio, causa de la elevadísima atracción gravitacional que comprimía cualquier cuerpo débil. Freezer regresaba al planeta Cold después de un largo periodo de tiempo, no tenía claro cuánto, sin embargo regresar le producía todo lo contrario a una nostalgia de hogar. Se inclinaban frente a él los pocos transeúntes y la torpeza de sus actos solo generaba una mueca aún más endurecida de lo mal que la pasaba.

Miraba los monumentos a su raza con aburrimiento, nadie en toda la historia de la tribu de los demonios del hielo llegó tan lejos como su actual familia, sin embargo esas insípidas imágenes se erigían como si hubiesen ganado un lugar en la historia de grandes conquistadores.

–Patrañas sentimentalistas de papá– escupió bajando de su vehículo para ingresar a una rustica montaña de alguna especie de metal fundido, seguido de sus sirvientes personales.

Era un gigantesco templo escueto, que los primeros demonios forjaron y ahora constituía la principal base del imperio, un hecho casi falso, puesto que las condiciones agrestes no eran su especialidad en disfrutar, pasando más tiempo en _Palacio Cellisca_ que ahí. La muchedumbre de razas de importancia había acondicionado atmosferas artificiales en corredores y dentro de las edificaciones tecnológicas, imponentes capotas altísimas, joyas incrustadas que daban una impresión de mal gusto, pero de un grandioso poderío adquisitivo.

– Lord Freezer – uno de los generales de su padre le recibía con el respeto que el monarca merecía – bienvenido a casa– la criatura ambarina le semejaba un poco, lo que hacía tolerable que el único planeta con nombre fuese la residencia permanente de ese extranjero.

–General Kiiro– devolvió el saludo protocolario. Pese a estar de muy mal humor sus modales ante sus aliados importantes siempre eran impecables. El viejo general era una excelente adquisición a su gusto, inteligente, fuerte y leal. Buena combinación.

– Me tomé la libertad de preparar un lugar adecuado para su estadía, sus preferencias han sido colmadas para que no falte nada – entregó la clave de seguridad a su dueño – espero todo esté en orden junto con las bitácoras que solicitó –

' _Además de todo, eficiente_ '. El icejin sonrió legítimamente y se dispuso a continuar su marcha. Algún dia le heredaría del servicio de su padre.

– Quiero una estación propia en el corazón de mis territorios del sur – inició con la petición – la necesito lo antes posible pues he tenido que encargarme de muchos problemas últimamente– entregó los holográficos de sus necesidades arquitectónicas – lo quiero listo en seis décimas de CUT– Le retó probando su respuesta.

– Puede estar listo en cinco – sereno afirmó dando una reverencia para salir – un placer Mi Lord–

' _Ni si quiera tuve que pedirle que se fuera_ ' con las manos sujetas seguía asombrándose, ¿Dónde conseguía esa ayuda su padre? Pensaba seriamente pedirle una recomendación.

En esos pensamientos se divertía cuando su scouter retomó la odiosa racha de malas noticias. Gruñó vibrando el recinto donde se encontraba, para colmo, venía a colación el infeliz de Vegeta. Un informe de su inexplicable desaparición, el asesinato depropiedad del distrito rojo ' _mató su maldita esclava después de todo_ ' y la pérdida de la mitad de la flotilla de la base 79. Talló su cien buscando recuperar el ánimo. ¡No tenía tiempo de arreglar todo ese absurdo desorden!.

– ¡ZARBON!– Gritó al canal de comunicación personal

– A sus órdenes Mi Lord–

– Te asigno personalmente que resuelvas los problemas de la base 79 y ¡BUSCA AL MALDITO VEGETA! – Ladró furioso cortando al instante. Llevaba implícita la amenaza de muerte en esos modos tempestuosos. Maldijo su suerte y retomó su tren del pensamiento anterior, ya habría más tiempo para resolver ese detalle, por ahora restaba hacer el papeleo de la nueva organización en la cámara de guerra, necesitaba los decretos para el nuevo inquisidor con urgencia y una excusa para planear el homicidio inculpado de su estorbo de hermano mayor. Eso sí que lo ponía de buen humor.

–––––––––––––––––––––-…..-–––––––––––––––––––––

Podía jurar que habría pasado un día completo durmiendo en la celda. Su captor se acercó sigiloso y abrió el compartimiento liberándola. La provisión de oxigeno estaría por agotarse y debía fijar un curso nuevo. –¿Por qué lo hiciste?– el eco de la pregunta retumbaba en sus oídos sin poder dejarla descansar, aun se sentía culpable por el genocidio planetario, después de todo fue ella quien le ayudó a salir sin problemas. Vegeta no le contestó, sin importarle las incesantes preguntas, la tomó del brazo conduciéndola al compartimiento del piloto. Enseguida colocó dos pequeños dispositivos en el holográfico y desplegó un enorme mapa.

–Estas son cartas estelares– le dijo pasando entre planos hasta encontrar el que buscaba–esta es nuestra ubicación, este es Namek – señaló lacónico. Le dedicó un vistazo a su prisionera que no hacía más que retumbar los dedos sobre el panel sin darle la cara– sé que no revelaras donde está tu planeta, pero te permitiré pilotear para llevarme – le indicó profiriendo una intimidación sobreentendida de que no toleraría otro accidente.

– ¿cuánto combustible rinde esta cosa?– preguntó sin tomar interés, sus acciones despreocupadas, cual si se tratase de un viaje de placer, no deseaba cometer un error que le llevara a rebelar la ubicación de su mundo, Vegeta era un hombre astuto, solo una pista necesitaría para saberlo; sin embargo sus intenciones estaban expuestas ante su adversario.

– Dame un radio de territorio y lo sabrás – le dijo intentando dejarle en claro que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

– No – se detuvo intentando soltar una mejor respuesta –yo te indicaré cuando el tiempo sea prudente–

El giro de papeles no era su especialidad en tolerar, la idea de no tener el mando y viajar a ciegas le causaba un enorme disgusto, que era perceptible en los gruñidos que emitía ante los delirios de superioridad de la terrícola. Pero de muy cierto sabia, que era la única forma de proceder, se repetía mentalmente que pronto estaría saboreando el éxito de sus planes, asesinaría a Freezer, tomaría el control de la galaxia por siempre y se vengaría de la humillación vivida a manos de Kakarotto, solo unos días más y todo ese infierno se terminaría. Retornó su atención a la peliazul que realizaba esquemas mentales a toda velocidad.

– Cuando termines de cargar las coordenadas usarás estas– le sorprendió extendiendo desde cuatro pequeños dispositivos una red de aislamiento restrictivo con energía. La complejidad del material permitía un libre tránsito, sin embargo la libertad de movimientos estaba condicionada; en cada extremidad poseía un aro base que extendía la red al resto del cuerpo. La reacción de la joven le otorgó la recompensa que buscaba: completo enojo e indignación. –si haces algo indebido, te paralizará… créeme es doloroso – le dedicó una risilla soez.

– No te parece que deberías darme un poco de crédito por ayudarte? – se cruzó de brazos negándose a tomar los artefactos.

– No confío en ti – le extendió el brazo a la fuerza para colocarle las bases.

– No puedes encerrar a un genio tecnológico con estas simplezas– presumida y acorralada intentaba sacarle de sus casillas, se estaba volviendo su deporte favorito.

Vegeta frotó su cien con los dedos, intentaba mantenerse en la mayor calma posible, pero ese ser tenía la infinita capacidad de hacerle probar sus límites más recónditos. Ella, dándose cuenta de la distracción que estaba generando, ideó un plan inmediato, si había algo que entendía era la tecnología, había visto esos mismos artefactos ser usados contra los saiyanos restringiendo incluso al mismo Vegeta, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo pensado le aprisionaría con facilidad, esos dispositivos serian su salida para contenerle.

– De todos modos, no es como si pudiera escapar – lo miró fija– o asesinarte – le sonrió con picardía imitando la intensidad de sus propios gestos. Vegeta no movió un músculo, acercándose altanero.

–Aunque es absurdo…– se aproximó con suavidad. De un golpe posicionó el dispositivo – eres demasiado artera para tu propio bien– ajustó el mecanismo de encendido –prefiero un viaje sin incidentes–

–¿¡cómo se supone que iré al baño!? – protestó por último al ver iniciada la secuencia

– por mi puedes hacerlo sobre ti misma– le miró soberbio burlándose– no puedes apestar más de lo que ya lo haces–

– Oye imbécil, no es mi culpa que seas un completo desconsiderado y ¡ni siquiera un traje pudieras traer para mí! – le rugió furiosa apartándole la mano, aunque por dentro sabía que era verdad, su atuendo después de todo, fue robado de sus captores anteriores.

–Estoy comenzando a hartarme de tu insolencia – se aproximó encolerizado, todos los pelos de su cola se erizaban sin control.

– Pues el sentimiento es recíproco – le enfrentó acercándose feroz

– será mejor que aprendas tu lugar o…–

– ¿o qué? – Le interrumpió sin vacilaciones – ¿me mutilarás? ¿Cortarás mi lengua? ¿Golpearas a un ser infinitamente más débil que tú? ¡Que valiente eres! – le encaró semejando con exactitud su misma estampa, a esas alturas, sabía que demostrar temor únicamente le confinaría a una vida de servidumbre y debía conseguir que dejara de poner atención al resto de los supresores – adelante entonces… ya no me importa–

Vegeta ardía en rabia, comprobaba con sus propios ojos que había perdido el factor temor de la ecuación, esa insignificante criatura le había leído como ningún otro ser pudo en todos los años de frialdad y premeditación de sus acciones, le tenía atado de manos por una estúpida dependencia a su conocimiento, que ni por todos los medios legales y tramposos le había conseguido sacar.

– Solo lee la maldita carta – golpeó la mesa a su lado haciendo la nave temblar–… por cada mundo que me hagas pisar en vano…serás responsable de su extinción… si demoras… lo pagarás con peores castigos que solo torturas– amenazó mostrando los colmillos

– Eres igual a Freezer–

La emisión de esas simples palabras gatilló un profundo odio a su centro, la ira escalaba como lava embravecida, cada segundo la batalla contra asesinar a esa mujer perdía terreno frente a la sed de demostrarle lo que con tanta desvergüenza se atrevió a comparar, un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Quería retorcer su blanco cuello hasta hacerle suplicar disculpas por su atrevimiento.

–Guarda tus palabras organismo miserable – temblaba, cerraba los puños fuera de sí, intentando dar una última oportunidad a la razón

– No te tengo miedo– sin quitar los ojos de la encarnizada mirada, se atrevió a acercarse más poniendo nulo espacio que le resguardara, el calor de la rabia del saiyajin era perceptible incluso físicamente.

– Lo tendrás– su frente casi la tocaba, sucedería, iba a matarla.

– Dispara – le susurró con una lenta sonrisa

Y sin dar tiempo a otro segundo… lo besó.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. Se deslizó sobre sus labios dando una suave caricia impensable, sus negros ojos bien abiertos, un poderoso torrente electrizante se escurrió desarmándole por completo, no lograba coordinar un pensamiento coherente. Con solo un suave roce de esa tersa piel, la noción de sus actos desapareció. Totalmente petrificado. Estaba desorientado en una sensación impensable, delicada, dulce, jamás lo esperó, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bulma actuó veloz, arrancando el resto de los artefactos y con gran celeridad los activó arrojándolos sobre su ahora prisionero. Los cuatro tomaron su sitio conteniendo sobre sus rodillas al aun totalmente incrédulo príncipe saiyajin. La respiración de ambos trataba de regularizar el paso, frente a la intensidad de sus acciones, ninguno se atrevía a hacer el primer sonido, las manos de la joven científica trepidaban sin control y recuperándose, le apuntó decidida al ahora cautivo con su arma.

– Lo lamento – levantó un mechón tras su oreja, relamió su labio superior sin pensar en lo que se había atrevido– pero no me dejas opción – intentaba respirar tranquila sin separar ambas manos del gatillo – no es lo que quisiera…pero no puedo arriesgarme a que destruyas mi mundo… lo lamento en verdad– continuó la explicación nerviosa incesante, intentando justificarse, pretendiendo frenar su inseguridad, ¿su emoción?, sabía que debía disparar, sabía que no podía dejarle vivir, en cualquier momento se liberaría de esa prisión provisional y la asesinaría… más no podía hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera la orden, ¡no podía matarlo a sangre fría!.

Vegeta bajó el rostro, tomó aire sereno y exhaló, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, era inverosímil ese revés de sucesos, ¿¡estaba preso!? Enclavado por una débil mujer. Sin poder contenerlo, una bocanada de aire prorrumpió soltando una risa escandalosa, frenética, no podía sosegar su voluntad de reír insanamente, haciéndole casi girar sobre su estómago, se sujetó intensamente sin poder dejar de negar.

– ¡Cállate idiota! – Bulma exigió acercándole peligrosamente el arma a la cabeza – si yo fuera tú, procuraría no agotar mi paciencia – le gruñó colérica resintiendo la hiriente burla en su recluso.

Aun sin darle la cara redujo la intensidad de sus carcajadas a un leve murmullo, relamiendo sus labios en ese gesto que ella odiaba tanto. Bulma se disponía a proferir más amenazas cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la muñeca zafándole de inmediato el blaster.

– Te faltó una parte – levantó una sonrisa de lado ciñendo esa temible mueca usual.

– ¡Maldicion! – Bulma cayó presa del terror al olvidar el apéndice que su ingenuidad dejó libre…la cola. Pese a ser un endeble elemento, poseía tal fuerza que podía partir un tronco en dos con solo un movimiento. Lo sintió apresarla y sus huesos crepitaron haciéndola gritar de dolor – ¡Eres un malnacido Vegeta! –

El saiyajin se incorporó satisfecho dispuesto a devolverle el favor.

– Suéltame– le ordenó irascible

– ¡No! –desde el suelo y en su agonía respondió furiosa

– Extrañaras tu mano– le contestó en un tono sorprendentemente condescendiente.

– ¡Vete al infierno! –

–Son pocos los seres, y aún menos los débiles, que llegan a asombrarme– la levantó de la muñeca sin cuidado– es una lástima que con tu pequeño acto de valentía firmaras tu sentencia de muerte–

Ante la afirmación Bulma notó la total falta de amenaza en su voz, esta vez ocurriría, tenía unos segundos para pensar. Divisó el panel, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de tener una mejor idea. Pisó con el talón el gatillo disparando contra el tablero de control.

Un estallido abrió paso al vacío, el hoyo frente a ellos comenzó a succionar todo arrojándolo al espacio. La luz se extinguió, la alarma desataba el pánico. Ambos fueron arrastrados con violencia. Instintivamente Bulma tomó de la armadura al saiyajin consiguiendo alcanzar una estructura tubular para sostenerlo, más la fuerza de succión fue superior a la propia, siendo arrastrados mientras la nave se conducía acelerada sobre la atmósfera de algún planeta cercano. Se deslizaban entre los objetos de la nave hacia el exterior. –¡Vegeta! – Le gritó al límite de sus fuerzas Era el fin.

Cerró los ojos y sintió un fuerte tirón. Atrapada de la cintura por la cola del príncipe, le vio oponer toda la resistencia que su cuerpo poseía, encorvaba todos sus músculos sacando el máximo esfuerzo por soportarlos a ambos. Bulma trató de alcanzar los dispositivos para liberarlo, más la gravedad de succión le hacía imposible mover una sola fibra. El desastre le ensordeció, los materiales enrojecidos le indicaban que se destruirían en cualquier segundo. Una masa verde les pulverizaría al impacto. Solo pudo guarecer el rostro contra el saiyano y se despidió de todo, su corta, siempre peligrosa vida sin sentido, que terminaría justo como pensó, bajo las manos de ese…príncipe saiyajin.

–––-_-–––-_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_-–––_

Muchas gracias por leer! Tengo mucho trabajo pero tratare de actualizar pronto, por fin aparecieron más personajes, me divierte narrar ciertos hechos jeje espero que lo hayan dsfrutado y déjenmelo saber!


	11. Chapter 11

––––––––––––––––Capitulo XI–––––––––––––––

Alianzas

Con el pensamiento trabajando a toda su capacidad, el saiyajin ideo una escapatoria, el sulfurado rugido de las llamaradas de viento se colaba sobre la casi colapsada nave, que se encogía cada vez más. La violencia del desplome no le dejaba ver con claridad, en segundos todo sería consumido por el calor. Notó su salida ¡Aire!, sus músculos a todo potencial, debía saltar antes de quedar reducido a cenizas sin su poder. Se arrojó con fuerza contra el agujero principal, todo ocurría torrencialmente rápido. La sensación de caída libre era ensordecida entre los gritos de su involuntaria acompañante. Un golpe seco y todo terminó.

Bajo su grito agudo, un disparó de agua helada le silenció. ¡¿Agua?!. Su movimiento inmediato fue abrir los brazos para nadar fuera inhalando toda la cantidad de aire posible ¿¡Oxigeno!?. Miró a su alrededor buscando tierra firme, toda fibra de su ser temblaba, asustada sin control total claro, ni siquiera limpió el agua de sus largas pestañas intentando establecer algún punto de sentido. De pronto lo recordó ¡Vegeta! Buscó observándole al fin, intentando llegar a la orilla con suma dificultad.

Nadó hacia la orilla detrás de él. Una vez en el nivel más bajo de profundidad, lo vio arrastrarse y rodar para aspirar agotado, apretando los párpados aún apresado por los dispositivos. Un escalofrío llego a su piel al observar el estado en que el cuerpo del saiyano se encontraba. Eran visibles duros cortes y quemaduras, su cola, en el peor estado de todos, visiblemente quemada y rota. Permanecía subiendo y bajando el pecho con una pierna reclinada y agua apacible pasando por su alrededor. Por un instante se sintió terriblemente culpable, puesto que ella solo tenía leves rasguños en comparación.

Sus cabellos escurrían directamente sobre su rostro, no tuvo interés en siquiera limpiar el lodo de sus mejillas, toda esa gama de emociones nuevas le tenían sublevada a su propio bienestar. Se sentó a una distancia prudente de él, removiendo en suave sonido el agua. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar o si quiera, si debía actuar del todo. Lo observaba preocupada y a la vez asombrada. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Iba a matarla justo un segundo antes ¿Por qué le ayudó? ¿Debía ayudarle ahora? ¿Intentaría matarla de nuevo?¿Cuán resistentes eran esas criaturas aún sin Ki latente?.

Todas sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas al escuchar los gruesos granos de la orilla removerse y percatarse para su horror que el saiyajin se daba la vuelta, dedicándole la mirada, inyectada de sangre, más mortal que jamás hubiera experimentado, agradeció que tuviese puestos los restrictores, no salió ni una sola palabra de su boca cuando lo vio levantarse agotado, jadear y aproximarse. Pensaba que no había forma de poder librar su suerte. Solo cerró fuertemente los ojos y bajó el rostro.

–Perdóname – emitió tímida en el más puro arrepentimiento. Vegeta no habló, estaba demasiado rabioso para hacerlo, bramaba su respiración a solo unos centímetros del decaído cuerpo de la mujer, quería con todo su ser desaparecerla en ese momento, pero desgraciadamente, ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. Agradecía tener puestos los restrictores o su rabieta le hubiera dejado solo, sin posibilidades de regresar, ese planeta ni siquiera estaba en las cartas. Pasaron unos segundos sin poder deshacerse de la sensación homicida que se aferraba a su ceño y decidió caminar para explorar.

–Veg…– quería hablarle sin embargo pensaba que la detonación de su muerte estaba al alcance de una sola silaba mal pronunciada

– Arregla la maldita nave – fue su única contestación, de un ánimo tan lúgubre que no había modo de contestar una sola negativa a su petición. Ella asintió sin chistar, incluso cuando no sabía dónde se encontraban los restos, si aún existían o de donde sacaría las provisiones para repararla.

Bulma se levantó tras de él sin tener más remedio que seguirle como un cachorro asustado, era otro nuevo mundo sin embargo, colmado de elementos extrañamente familiares, ¿acaso eran arboles? Si, arboles tan gigantescos como los rascacielos de su mundo, gruesos en demasía, en tonos verdes y naranjas, un sol amarillo con halos azafranados, el suelo era compuesto de granos rojos y purpúreos, agua hasta su tobillo en todos los sitios visibles, una mansa corriente permanecía inundando todo el suelo, deslizándose haciendo los sonidos más suaves. La densidad del follaje permitía solo difusos pasos de luz que proporcionaban claroscuros sublimes. Era un lugar sumamente hermoso.

Desgraciadamente la belleza del paisaje se ennegrecía pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso, debía liberarlo, pero de hacerlo temía que perdiera la cabeza y decidiera hacerla sufrir en carne propia lo que era obvio él estaba sufriendo. Caminaba cojeando una pierna y su cola permanecía lánguida, siendo parcialmente mojada por la delicada corriente. Lo que más le admiraba era que aún en esas condiciones, seguía exudando soberbia. ¡Vaya que debió haber pasado cosas peores!

Le vió detenerse y aun insegura de su posición, titubeó si debía preguntar algo.

–Retírame estas mierdas– masculló sin encararla.

La joven nerviosa entrelazó sus dedos mordiendo su labio inferior, no sabía si sería una buena idea, estaba segura de que algo malo sucedería, miró a su alrededor sin escapatoria alguna, ya que aun sin sus poderes, su fuerza natural y velocidad eran muy superiores a la de ella. Lo vió exasperar más y se adelantó rápidamente.

– De acuerdo – flaqueó alcanzando su brazo, nerviosa – por favor, sé que puedo arreglar la nave, piensa bien las cosas si vas a matarme…–

– Para autoproclamarte genio eres demasiado estúpida – le gruño impaciente – no necesito de esto para matarte – señaló sin interés – si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, solo con un dedo, tu cuerpo es demasiado inútil–

Ante la insultante afirmación solo apretó los dientes, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol por no contestarle, mas no dejó de sostenerle enfurecidos ojos como réplica silenciosa. Se acercó al dispositivo que se encontraba parcialmente resquebrado, tecleó el código de liberación. Al instante se desactivó…. Mas nada ocurrió.

– ¡¿Que has hecho?! – una vez más sus colmillos se asomaban perdiendo el poco temple. No sentía su fuerza volver pese a la concentración que usaba

– ¡No fui yo! – Se defendió molesta – algo debió insertarse en ti o una falla atemporal– se retrajo involuntariamente– lo que sea lo repararé, debes tranquilizarte – en un revés sarcástico, realmente comenzaba a disfrutar de ese hecho, lo veía cargar su poder sin efecto, bufando enloquecido, quizá el universo se estaba poniendo de su lado… o quizá no. Estaba a punto de reír pero un gutural rugido interrumpió su diversión.

Detrás de ella unos ojos amarillos brillaban emergiendo de la sombra del atardecer. Bajo esos temibles orbes, unos aún más terroríficos dientes, revelaban la intención de la espeluznante criatura grisácea gigantezca. La joven igualó el azul de sus ojos al de su semblante pavoroso.

– Espero que sepas escalar – El tranquilo saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y sonriendo desapareció sentándose en una rama.

– Vegeta por favor – se aferró de espaldas al árbol flanqueando como si pudiera mimetizarse con este, el extraño ser se aproximó agazapado, suavemente evaluando a su próxima comida – ¡lo siento maldición! por favor, arreglaré lo que me pidas, te entregare las esferas, te diré dónde está mi planeta ¡obedeceré! – Rogaba intentando subir como si escalara hielo – ¡súbeme maldita sea o me comerá! – le gritó de último con una pierna al aire y todo el reproche embravecido en la voz.

Su espectador soltaba estrepitosas carcajadas deleitándose en el miedo de la bravucona mujer.

Más su risa se esfumó cuando vio al animal lanzarse a su objetivo. Descendió de un salto deteniéndole de un golpe a las fauces. La fiera rodó sobre si, enderezándose para buscar furiosa al culpable, rodeó cautelosa a su víctima, desplegando las enormes garras casi del tamaño del brazo del saiyajin. Regresó abriendo las mandíbulas en un golpe para devorarlo, Vegeta alcanzó sus colmillos entre las manos, frenándole con las piernas, tembló ante el agarre, desvió el zarpazo y le derribo en un sobreesfuerzo que perló su frente. Saltó sobre el cuello, la fiera intentó alcanzarle emitiendo un rugido, más le desnucó en el acto cayendo la inerte bestia.

Habiendo acabado el espectáculo, se sostuvo de ambas rodillas y limpió su sudor satisfecho. Bulma se aproximó tallando su propio brazo con trémulo y curiosidad. Por un momento cruzó por su mente vitorearle ante tan impresionante hazaña, se sentía a salvo por primera vez, pero inmediatamente recordó de quien se trataba, quizá lo único que podría hacer para empezar a hacer las paces era tener alguna condescendencia pacifica, entonces se aventuró a acercársele.

– Gracias... – le apoyó la mano suavemente en sincero reconocimiento.

– No lo hice por ti – recriminó apartándose rudo– tengo hambre – señaló con el rostro a su víctima, se levantó pesadamente y haló por la cola al animal, acto seguido busco un sitio para destazarlo. Bulma exhaló, ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿Qué por un momento de generosidad cambiaría su conducta? Sin embargo sospechaba que había gozado ya de suficiente tolerancia del irascible sujeto, quizá era el único ser en la galaxia que lo podía decir, su confusión se acrecentaba cada vez más, ese enigmático hombre del espacio y sus enloquecidos desplantes, estaban volviéndola loca.

_..._

Después de una ardua y placentera sesión de esfuerzo corporal, Raditz se desperezaba en los cuarteles del distrito rojo, ondeando la cola mientras veía a una femenina figura de colores purpuras salir con una sonrisa. Acto seguido una menos atractiva figura corpulenta ingresó después de ella.

–Mírate – le sacó de su letargo reflexivo– Eres una desgracia, has estado perdiendo demasiado tiempo haragán pervertido – le reprochaba de brazos cruzados el saiyano mayor. – Deberías aprovechar el _zenkai_ obtenido para ganar más fuerza, basura inútil–

– shhh– con un quejido molesto le suplicó silencio, su cabeza aun desorientada de la locura nocturna– Es un sacrificio que después me agradecerás – se levantó buscando su uniforme por el suelo

– ¡¿Que he de agradecerte imbécil desconsiderado?! – Golpeó tempestivo la pared del camarote– ¡Tu sesión nos costará cuando el maldito Zarbon sepa que te has estado divirtiendo sin descanso y sin aceptar misión alguna!–

Raditz igualó la seriedad de su semblante sin querer emitir sonido, mas no por un arrebato de culpa, sino por la poca pericia de su supuesto superior frente a lo que acontecía en esos días y que por alguna extraña razón, había pasado desapercibido por una gran parte de los soldados de la base.

– ¿Acaso has recibido alguna bitácora de purga? – le preguntó con suma calma

– He tratado de permanecer en el perfil más bajo– admitió el mayor– No he dado de alta nuestra presencia en el cuartel desde que Vegeta desapareció–

– ¿Y no se te ha hecho extraño que nadie haya aparecido con mensajes de nuestros "venerados" superiores? – se sentó en la cama colocando con pereza sus botas. Al no obtener respuesta de su superior decidió continuar esclareciendo lo evidente – Permíteme reformularlo… ¿acaso alguien de la estación ha recibido alguna orden de purga todo este tiempo? –

Entonces Nappa lo descifró. Algo estaba infinitamente mal en la administración de los cuarteles del sur. La gran mayoría de tropas de asalto permanecían estáticas, a la expectativa de nuevas actividades de exploración que por algún extraño motivo no parecían llegar.

– Si pusieras un poco más de atención a tu entorno, en vez de tratar de resguardar tu pellejo, lo sabrías – el más joven alcanzó la entrada del recinto colocándose a un lado de su superior, haciendo un gesto con la mano le indicó que se acercara hasta estar a su altura – Sé que el lagarto está teniendo problemas con atentados rebeldes, en suficiente cantidad, como para mantenerlo ocupado – le confesó en un susurro – eso no tiene de buen humor a papá lagarto con todo lo que implica ¿entiendes? – Dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo antes de proseguir – lo que sea que esté pasando, parece que no tendremos acción hasta nuevo aviso– le soltó comenzando su retirada.

Nappa le sostuvo por el hombro antes de estar fuera de alcance.

– No te olvides que ahora estamos a la deriva y aún debemos averiguar que le sucedió a Vegeta–

– Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de pensar en eso – se libró del agarre cambiando la expresión a una amargura estridente – Vegeta tomó su propio camino y eso ya no nos incluye – interpuso distancia previendo lo que acontecería.

– ¿De que estas hablando basura insidiosa? – le gruñó hasta poner los colmillos plantándole cara.

– Se que emprendió un viaje en busca de algún secreto que la hembra le confesó – permitió la cercanía hablando relativamente bajo – y sé que no regresará una vez obtenido lo que busca, parece que es la misma razón por la que peleamos en Namek – le dio un empujón retomando su camino. No rebelaría sus fuentes, su compañía femenina favorita se había arriesgado demasiado en sacar esa información para él, los rumores entre esclavos eran un preciado tesoro que les confería cierto poder sobre los captores y no despilfarraban información como esa en oídos innecesariamente hostiles. Aunque muy pocos lo sabían el escándalo del líder saiyajin que secuestró una esclava, era un hecho de sumo interés para intercambiar favores con los superiores en algún momento de vida o muerte.

– Soldado Nappa– la enclenque figura de un ser amarillo se posicionó seguro frente a los dos grandes saiyanos, una figura débil, pero conocida por toda la base debido al puesto que desempeñaba, el secretario de Zarbon – Traigo ordenes de decomiso de sus rastreadores y les informo que están incurriendo en una grave falta al no traerlos a su alcance – les amenazó poniendo frente a ellos un informe virtual.

Nappa leyó los grafos con desagrado, gruñendo por lo bajo al adivinar cuál sería su suerte

– Nos presentaremos en cuanto regresemos por los rastreadores –

– No– le interrumpió la chillona voz – mi señor solicitó verlos de inmediato –

Ambos saiyajin se voltearon a ver inseguros, sabían que proseguiría a esa petición y sospechaban que de alguna forma, terminarían pagando más de que esperaban. Borrando los vistazos de incertidumbre se dirigieron a su encuentro, cualquiera que fuera el resultado, aplazarlo no tendría ninguna repercusión positiva. Mas valía enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

_..._

A pesar de la cuidadosa planeación del asalto, la autorización del consejo fue un descartado beneficio en su esquema. Esperando el aterrizaje en temblorosa ansiedad, los 3 dedos restantes de la mano de Azuki palpitaban intentando evadir el monto de recuerdos dolorosos que le producía pisar de nuevo ese lugar. Para evitar que el resto de la tropa se diera cuenta de su evidente nerviosismo colocó su guante junto con el equipo de contención de gases, todos listos y disfrazados para operar. El sonido hueco de la fricción de la atmosfera contra la nave inició el conteo del descenso en la mente de todos los presentes.

– ¡Adelante valientes guerreros! – La ronca voz, insoportable para los dos verdaderos estrategas, resonó entre los ruegos hechos murmullo – el equipo de rescate estaremos esperándolos aquí, no teman pues su líder esta entre ustedes– se vanagloriaba a si mismo ganándose una mirada de desprecio del rubio Teniente.

– Por lo menos tuviste la valentía de venir Satan– Kurat se irguió para posicionarse toscamente en la entrada de los controles de mando. El asalto había sido su idea, los rumores de la desventaja creciente en la simpatía de Freezer con el resto del imperio, les obligaba a tomar el riesgo, pese a que los superiores no hubiesen estado de acuerdo, era un golpe desisivo que no pretendía esperar. Hace mucho había perdido la esperanza en los falsos dioses e imágenes que sus superiores se concentraban en rastrear. Era una operación sencilla que requeria infiltrarse para desactivar los escudos y dejar la defensa de Minas Calladri suficientemente endeble para atacar el planeta.

Azuki tenía sus propias intenciones, además del golpe estratégico, pretendía rescatar a todas las victimas posibles, puesto que el haberse encontrado en ese lugar le hacía resguardar la más solemne empatía por las criaturas que seguían viviendo esa tortura. Sin embargo no tenía esperanzas en encontrar alguno de los amigos que le ayudaron a escapar la primera vez. Por lo menos si podía rescatar un solo ser, se daría por satisfecho.

Al descender todos tomaron postura en el carguero robado. Los códigos de acceso fueron transferidos y el sofocante calor de la estación se infiltró entre las ranuras que se abrían lentamente. La plataforma dio paso a dos seres reptilezcos que exigían sin hablar la bitácora de viaje.

Kurat se posicionó al frente guarecido por el disfraz impecable y extendió el documento. Al momento hizo señas al resto para que iniciaran el descenso del material que se suponía proveerían. La mitad del equipo desembarcó. El plan estaba en marcha.

Veloces los espias seleccionados se colaron hasta los puntos requeridos iniciando el plan de sabotaje del sistema. Los detonadores fueron colocados exitosamente en las bases de los escudos de delimitación. Mas un aspecto no tomado en consideración emergió.

–Suponía que intentarían algo asi –

Una juvenil conocida voz salió entre las sombras. Su dueño, el teniente rojo, que hasta entonces había permanecido incognito en las instalaciones, acechando como una voraz araña a su desprevenida presa.

De un solo golpe preciso asesinó a su incauto oponente. Rápido surcó el resto de las instalaciones trayendo una muerte inesperada a los desconocidos que en su paso encontraba. Sin embargo el área de mayor preocupación era lo que en su mente latía con urgencia.

– ¡Azuki que demonios estás haciendo! – Llamó por el intercomunicador el capitán habiendo terminado su misión para dirigirse de regreso a la nave, el tiempo apremiaba y sospechaba que habían sido interceptados.

El osado teniente no contestó. Paralizado detrás de una pared que sabía contenía las mazmorras de los enemigos de especial interés para el imperio. El sudor era copioso al igual que sus ganas de ingresar prontamente y averiguar de una vez por todas si encontraría ahí al hombre que alguna vez le ayudó.

El vigía salió dándole oportunidad de trasladarse dentro con suma agilidad. Colocó el explosivo de corto alcance en el tablero lateral y lo activó. Las celdas se abrieron de golpe. Para su infortunio comprobó que todas estaban vacias.

Quitó su máscara con pesadez, la mueca apretada de decepción enmarcando unos ojos cerrados por la pesadez de no haber logrado su cometido, seguramente aquel benefactor silencioso, ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Se disponía a huir cuando un quejido minúsculo atravesó sus oídos. En la última celda al final del corredor de condenados, la esquelética figura de una mujer encontraba sus últimos alientos de vida. Azuki la levantó apresurado, los gritos y detonación de la alarma le advertían que tenía pocos segundos para escapar, con todo el impulso que sus piernas le daban corrió hasta la salida alcanzando solo por un segundo a escapar antes de activar los mecanismos secundarios de defensa. Cientos de explosiones aleatorias iniciaron su melodía de destrucción, corrió una vez más con su preciada carga en brazos hasta llegar a la entrada de la zona de carga evadiendo con sumo cuidado a los guardias que desataban estampidas de pequeños grupos en busca de los culpables.

Divisó la nave pero algo no estaba bien.

– ¡Quiero que aseguren el perímetro ahora! – la voz de Jeice se erigía entre el resto de las criaturas que le reverenciaban asintiendo a la orden. El joven brenchjin contemplaba divertido a la comitiva de prisioneros que bajaban contra su voluntad de la rampa de la nave.

– No se asusten camaradas míos, esto es un malentendido – Satán intentaba apaciguar el temor atronador entre los ojos de sus compañeros.

– No sé a qué creen que están jugando – se le acercó el cínico teniente – el único malentendido es el que te dice que de esta saldrás vivo – se burló antes de partir dejándolo en manos del resto de soldados.

– Teniente Jeice bloquearon la zona de capsulas de emergencia! – un subordinado le informó alarmado.

Al escuchar ese hecho, Azuki se dirigió al sitio a toda velocidad, sin duda se trataba de Kurat. Encendió su comunicador una vez más

– ¡Tengo una sobreviviente! – gritó sin esperar respuesta

– ¡Ya era hora malnacido! – Le respondió, escuchándose al fondo la batalla de disparos de los blasters – ¡Nos largamos! trae a las capsulas tu escuálido trasero de una vez –

Colgó a la chica de su hombro, noqueando a dos guardias en el pasillo de una patada. Corrió a toda velocidad desafiando la gravedad de ese planeta hasta casi volar, evadió todo obstáculo hasta estar frente a la puerta. La pila de soldados heridos a sus pies le indicaba que estaba en el área de fuego cruzado.

– CORRE – Kurat extendió su mano, pero fue pulverizada arrancándole un grito de agonía que alertó la presencia del teniente rojo.

– ¡Este día se termina su suerte malditas alimañas! – Dispuesto a finalizarlos, Jeice reanimó una esfera de energía lista para atacar.

Azuki miró la escena pasmado, solo había una salida. Arrojó a la chica a los pies de Kurat.

– Di a los terrícolas que la encontré – emitió y se lanzó contra Jeice con toda su potencia. Sin esperar el movimiento Jeice desatinó el blanco, volando en pedazos el costado del área de despegue. Kurat tomó con velocidad a la mujer y se lanzó en una de las naves despegando con tal celeridad, que fue imposible a los guardias detener su escape.

– ¡Miserable! – Jeice noqueó sin esfuerzo al caído teniente rebelde. Observó el puñado de naves que se perdió de vista de inmediato y los inútiles esfuerzos de los blasters de sus soldados para derribarlos. Tales fugas no serian números aceptables para su amo, sin embargo había capturado y detenido el intento de asalto con gran éxito, empezaba a creer que quizá no tendría graves consecuencias. Sospechaba que tenía bajo las garras a algún elemento importante, no pudiendo sacar de su mente la última oración del sujeto.

– Muy bien abnegado mártir– arrastró al caído– Lo que sea que sabes… lo soltarás de un modo u otro –

Limpió el polvo en su armadura y llevó a su víctima adormecida de regreso al área de prisioneros.

_..._

– Capitán, estaremos en unos días al alcance de la nave de Lord Freezer– la voz automatizada le trajo de vuelta a la realidad – ¿autoriza el inicio de la secuencia de automatización de curso?.

– Te he dicho que me molesta que me interrumpas por esas estupideces – contestó por el intercomunicador bloqueando la comunicación. Resopló observando el espacio desde su compuerta, casi lamentando el invisible tiempo que se le escapaba de las manos. Jamás se había encontrado en una situación que le inculpara en un deficiente desempeño, entendía a la perfección la elevada causa de decepción que sus actos le otorgarían y por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

– Capitán Ginyu, sugiero reintegrar a Jeice de inmediato – sin poder esconder su preocupación Burter insistía con la misma idea una y otra vez – con la pérdida de Guldo y Reecome estamos en desventaja, antes de enfrentar a Lord Freezer debemos replantear una nueva estrategia – intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su confiado líder, la visión publica de la merma en las fuerzas especiales les haría parecer un blanco fácil y aún más cuando averiguasen que los responsables habrían sido rebeldes y dos saiyajin forajidos.

– Yo explicaré personalmente la situación – con severa afirmación silenció su duda, Jeice es de mayor utilidad donde esta, que aquí temblando como una criatura cobarde – el reproche en su mirada no se pasó por alto al resto de la tripulación, que entendían la desaprobación hacia la prematura escapatoria de Burter, debía haber permanecido a luchar como el resto, incluso perder su vida frente al juramento que tomó, al aceptar ser designado parte de la élite guerrera de Freezer.

–No se trataba de guerreros ordinarios capitán – con los nudillos apretados intentó defenderse, dedicando un ademan de desprecio a los que se atrevieron a cuestionarle – pensé que era más útil la aportación de esta información que quedar como desperdicio espacial en Luna Daiya–

–Puede que tengas razón, pero tu obligación era defender los territorios conquistados y todos ustedes cayeron en la trampa como unos imbéciles – la ironía de la ingenuidad de sus tropas resaltaba en esa última sentencia, después de todo quizá todos esos años de entrenamiento había sido demasiado benévolo en el trato de sus reclutas, si había de volver a formar su organización, se cercioraría de no cometer el mismo error con tales novatos en el arte de la guerra, solo poseía privilegiados por el monto de poder natural que sus especies alcanzaban. Él en cambio, conocía lo que era no tener poder, por la inusual técnica secreta aprendida años atrás, sus batallas le habían conseguido la habilidad de transmutar virtudes ajenas en propias, siempre a un precio indudablemente humillante, pero era un secreto que no planeaba revelar prontamente.

– No lo entiende capitán – inició un leve murmullo aproximándose al ensimismado sujeto – … yo … no podía haberlo vencido– admitió con pesar, rogando no haber sido escuchado por el resto – no pude ver sus movimientos… ese maldito saiyajin es demasiado peligroso.

Ginyu permaneció estoico digiriendo esa penosa confesión, sobre todo al tratarse de uno de sus soldados más altaneros. Quizá realmente se trataba de un enemigo difícil. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un ser supuso un contratiempo real para su escuadra y todo habría acabado beneficiosamente para él, adquiriendo incluso un _nuevo armamento propio_ quizá era tiempo de robar una mejor forma corporal. Con este pensamiento sonrió para sí, tal vez no todo estaría perdido después de todo.

Lo que tanto para él, como para el resto pasaba desapercibido, era que los rivales a vencer, esta vez se trataban de algo más que un usual levantamiento. La semilla de la duda estaba sembrada y los rumores corrían como fuego salvaje, rumores del fin de la tiranía, los tiempos de reavivar la leyenda resonaban más fuertes que nunca en el imperio, un hecho que nadie estaba tomando con cautela y los débiles tomaban como firme creencia.

_..._

– ¡Increíble! – chillaba dando saltos como niño emocionado removiendo las instalaciones en progreso del improvisado cuartel rebelde – Realmente ese sujeto es poderoso, no puedo esperar para contender – con actitud confiada, Goku ponía atención al intercambio de información entre los generales presentes que aterrados intentaban en vano, hacerle entender el riesgo de buscar directamente al tirano para enfrentarle.

– Usted no lo entiende – activaba su traductor la figura de una criatura bizarra, con tan peculiar forma que no se distinguía su región cefálica del resto del cuerpo, si es que la amorfa masa poseía una. Enorme al igual que torpe realizaba inaudibles vibraciones que eran perceptibles a través de retumbos – no están listos, debemos esperar el momento oportuno–

– No hay un momento ideal para estar listo, solo sé que quiero enfrentarlo– insistía animoso esperando tener el respaldo de sus viejos camaradas, sin embargo la esencia del miedo colectivo, había ya diseminado su influencia en el resto de la comitiva terrestre.

– No– Saru se interpuso en su camino –la coalición ha invertido mucho en resguardar sus mejores elementos– su ceja visiblemente arqueada –puede que no estén enterados de los hechos, pero tuvimos bajas importantes en una operación no autorizada.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – curioso por dicha pesquisa Tarble preguntó.

– Azuki y el equipo de simulación fueron capturados – intentó no dar más información, temiendo que incluso entre ellos tuviesen espías que comprometieran más misiones.

El silencio de la incertidumbre sobrevino a los presentes.

– Entonces debemos ir a ayudar –Gokú insistió.

– no sabemos dónde se encuentran.

– Las colonias de refugiados estarán en riesgo– Tarble hizo segunda a su congénere – si es verdad lo que se dice del inquisidor, tarde o temprano alguien hablará– intentó abogar a la causa más lógica, debían proteger sus puntos vulnerables.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlas –Gokú sugirió una vez más

– Kurat ya está ahí – Saru intentó apaciguar sus ánimos, sabía con toda claridad que la principal razón de esa preocupación era pelear, aunque fuera su pasión natural no podía arriesgarlos.

– Pero tienen a toda la artillería pesada aquí en la tierra – Piccolo intervino dejándole saber la opinión de todo el grupo, no tenían entre ellos rivales dignos de rescatar la situación.

– No sé si esto sea una buena idea– otra de las criaturas en la mesa expresó su temor

– Confíen en nosotros… tenemos a Son Gokú– Krillin palmeó el hombro de su viejo amigo.

– Protegeremos la base para evacuarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde– Tarble asintió llevando el ritmo de la conversación al sitio deseado.

– ¿Y donde llevaremos a los refugiados?— la voz del ser amorfo tradujo para todos

– Pueden traerlos aquí – Gohan intervino llamando la atención de todos, nadie esperaba que el pequeño encontrara su camino hasta la reunión, últimamente se había vuelto el mejor escapista del resguardo de su madre. Para desgracia de ella y diversión de su padre – si ahora somos aliados podemos compartir nuestro planeta con lo que lo necesitan.

– ¿Gohan, como llegaste hasta aquí?– Gokú le sonrió haciendo sitio para que se acercase.

– Es verdad, nosotros nos encargaremos de proporcionarles refugio – El Dr. Briefs tuvo una brillante idea – hablaré con los líderes adecuados y podemos iniciar una cooperación que sea de conocimiento mundial, de este modo más refugiados podrán permanecer en la Tierra, sin que eso suponga un problema–

– No es una solución prudente– Saru bajó la expectativa de la prematura solución – pueden desatar un caos por el temor a lo desconocido, las masas son tontas–

– Ya convivimos con formas de vida muy diferentes y no ha supuesto un problema – el Doctor continuó la defensa de su caso – incluso entes que no son de este planeta y jamás ha sido planteada una pregunta sobre su origen– señaló a Piccolo y Tien Shin Han – manejado del modo adecuado se verá como una oportunidad de crecimiento–

– De todos modos deberíamos partir de inmediato – El saiyajin más joven intercedió teniendo en mente el tiempo que los viajes estelares tomaban.

– No puedo esperar para combatir a esos sujetos– Gokú se sintió lleno de júbilo por regresar al campo de batalla, no podía esperar para buscar de nuevo al saiyajin al que enfrentó antes, la batalla contra Vegeta había sido un amargo encuentro interrumpido por las circunstancias, ansiaba ese encuentro para poder tener una pelea más, recuperando de una vez por todas a su amiga más antigua y secretamente, esperaba que aquel tirano del que todos hablaban, pudiera hacerle frente de una vez por todas, sentía que ahí se encontraría la batalla más épica de su vida.

– Esto no es juego–sin comprender el positivo actuar de su conducta, Saru le reprendió con la molestia evidente en cada poro de su azulada piel.

– Para mí nunca lo es– con una media sonrisa, el saiyano le respondió sin cabida a una sola gota de ironía.

Afuera de las instalaciones de la corporación, otro peculiar grupo de aliados rebeldes entablaba conversación.

– Hace ya mucho que el patriarca regresó a Namek– Dende disfrutaba del canto de las aves del jardín– ayudaría contar con sus dones en este momento– pensó en voz alta trayendo a colación la capacidad de despertarpoderes dormidos, recapitulando que el uso de las esferas de Namek había sido comprometido, como fue anunciado al inicio de la reunión.

– Estas esferas aún están ligadas a la existencia de Piccolo– como si leyese su mente Chaoz le contestó con la intensión de borrar su preocupación. Sin embargo esas palabras traían consigo otra inquietud, el destino de Piccolo determinaba la única herramienta que poseían a su favor y era un hecho seguro que al igual que los saiyajin, se lanzaría a la batalla en el espacio sin meditarlo.

– Yo puedo ser de utilidad– ahora el joven Namek respondía su propia duda

– Tu eres solo un visitante en la tierra– se encogió de hombros abrazando su suerte, ningún guardián del templo podría ser considerado bajo ese perfil.

– Pero puedo ser aprendiz del guardián, de este modo las esferas pasarían a ser ligadas a mi habilidad como miembro del clan de los prodigios del dragón de Namek –

– Es una excelente idea– saltó emocionado

– Significaría renunciar a tu planeta natal – Yamcha se acercó al par, dándole a entender el precio que quizá no había considerado pagar.

– Creo que mi presencia es de mayor utilidad en este mundo– Dende continuó con plena seguridad, estos no eran tiempos para detenerse a pensar en el beneficio propio, debía seguir el ejemplo de su gente y servir a causas justas.

– Sin duda eres un digno elemento de tu clan– Chaoz le reconoció colocando su mano en el hombro del otro, no había dudas de que sería un excelente guardián.

– Yo te llevaré con Kami – Yamcha asintió de manera amistosa también reconociendo el valiente sacrificio del joven Namek

– Entonces esta dicho – Dende sonrió aceptando su destino–¿ya podemos partir?

Mas su respuesta fue interrumpida por el final de la reunión dentro del salón, el grupo de terrícolas y extranjeros hablaba entre si y se enfilaba fuera del recinto hacia la nave.

–Nuestra esperanza está en sus manos Son Gokú– el joven Brench les acompañaba hasta la entrada del transporte para despedirles – y de todos sus aliados– les reverenció tomando distancia.

– No les fallaremos– Gokú aseguró ingresando casi atropellando a los seres que cargaban los suplementos necesarios para que iniciaran el viaje a brevedad.

– Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que no los volveremos a ver en un largo tiempo– Oolong comentó, desde el balcón de la corporación, a su antiguo compañero de clases que del mismo modo se despedía con un nudo en la garganta. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, eran la única opción que la galaxia tenía, esperaba con gran anhelo un milagro que les permitiera obtener la victoria…sin bajas.

_..._

Observaba fascinada otra inusual similitud con su mundo de origen, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin presenciar un verdadero anochecer, todas esas largas horas en el distrito rojo de la base militar, con horarios establecidos que constituían una verdadera carga a su constitución fisiológica normal, no sabía cuánto tiempo destinaba a dormir, pero siempre se sentía como poco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo observó las estrellas aparecer sutiles en ese vasto cielo dorado ahora ennegrecido, un espectáculo maravilloso con constelaciones nunca antes vistas. Todo hubiese sido un ensueño de no ser por el único convidado alterno al espectáculo, prácticamente mudo, habían pasado toda la tarde en silencio sepulcral, ambos solo siguiendo el camino de destrucción de la nave hasta alcanzarla, en las faldas de un acantilado escondido en esa especie de bosque. Para empeorarlo todo, su estómago estaba sumamente revuelto, no tenía seguro si lo debía a las emociones recientes o al haber probado _la cena_ cruda, lo que parecía sangre naranja de un repulsivo sabor a cobre, por lo menos, no toxico ' _Que no daría por un_ _buen Ramen_ '. Por lo menos podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de ir al baño sin el temor de ser observada o atacada, un privilegio que jamás consideró algún día llegar a extrañar, todo ese tiempo escoltada por guardias intentando evitarlo en lo más posible, sin querer recordar esos vergonzosos episodios retomó su atención a la carne que consumía y el cadáver completo destazado. La constitución de ese organismo era muy diferente a los conocidos terrestres y esa era una de sus preocupaciones, sin embargo aunque pudiese haber sido una fascinante charla, junto con el hermoso cielo estrellado, no se sentía aun cómoda con la idea de entablar otra conversación. Injurió su fortuna y la hora en la que terminó emprendiendo ese viaje, sobre todo, la suerte de tener ese acompañante.

Se acomodó junto a unas rocas evaluando los incontables daños a simple vista del transporte, ese estado era prácticamente irreparable sin el equipo correcto, más dárselo a conocer a su captor, le pondría en un peligro mayor que el de ser torturada entre los dientes de las fieras de fuera.

– Puedo rescatar algunos circuitos, necesitaríamos solo materiales que puedan conformar el exterior – daba falsas esperanzas intentando evadir la realidad, más se encontraba frente a un perceptivo sujeto.

–No mientas – gruñó por lo bajo, de brazos cruzados– sé en qué situación estamos – relajó su postura devolviendo el aliento a la joven – al amanecer iré a hacer una ronda, quizá encuentre una civilización en este muladar olvidado – se alejó meditando en los pasos a seguir – repara lo que puedas…es probable que sea lo único que tengamos – se dejó caer aún adolorido sobre el lecho arenoso suelto. Levantó su cola entre las manos y retiró lo que quedaba de sus guantes para realizar un rustico entablillado de las zonas visiblemente rotas, soportar el proceso era toda una tortura.

– Ne…¿necesitas ayuda? – vaciló emitir sonido alguno, pero conocía la debilidad que dicho apéndice les producía. Extendió una mano sobre su regazo, de inmediato obtuvo en respuesta una desagradable y violenta mueca de advertencia.

– No te me acerques–masculló en un susurro letal, arrojándole la mano cual si fuese ácido sobre la piel– no permitiré que vuelvas a intentar otra de tus artimañas para bajar mi guardia. La agresiva postura defensiva le hizo retroceder asustada y perpleja, el señalamiento le condujo a la situación referida, por un momento olvidó todos sus actos previos cometidos, y entre ellos, llegó la avalancha de sentimientos como una corriente de electricidad en su espina, al caer en cuenta del acto que le otorgó el control de su adversario '¡ _maldición_!' Casi olvidó que lo besó… ¡oh cielos lo besó! Recordó de golpe la cercanía, la adrenalina, el tacto, su estómago comenzó a sacudirse indómito de nuevo, todo un cúmulo de convulsiones que le traicionaban se presentó, no se explicaba cómo pudo atreverse a tal grado, pero ahora parecía solo una distante pesadilla… o un sueño…pues, por un leve instante, ese absurdo contacto le había propiciado la experiencia más salvaje y seductora de su vida.

' _Pero qué demonios estoy pensando'_ se ruborizó borrando los rastros de su tren de pensamiento llevando la mano a su cien, tragó saliva ladeando la cabeza, trató de evadir su escenario llevando la conversación a otro punto de importancia.

–Necesito revisarte restos de fragmentos de los restrictores incrustados – extendió su mano sumisamente, cual si se tratara de una fiera salvaje quien la escudriñaba. El príncipe aceptó de mala gana la cercanía, solo desviando el rostro hacia otro lado. Bulma tomó tímidamente su mano evaluando las muñecas libres de cortes, sea lo que fuere que le mantenía bloqueado, quizá no era causa de una falla en los supresores, pero prefirió guardar esa información para sí y darse tiempo de utilizar esa circunstancia a su favor. Tomó ambas manos revisando minuciosamente y se detuvo al ver la sumamente arqueada ceja de desconcierto del saiyano al que sostenía tan familiarmente cerca de sí. Apenada lo soltó inmediatamente ruborizada.

– Mmm… tal vez mañana pueda revisar… con mejor luz– se levantó rápida y torpemente poniendo distancia– ¿Qué es Krar Vor? – le distrajo con su primer pensamiento, dándole la espalda mientras analizaba sustraída los alrededores con mucho nerviosismo. Se maldijo por ser tan obvia.

El aludido resopló, pese a odiar las conversaciones insulsas, en esa ocasión era un salvamento propio de la tensión involuntaria que su amenaza provocó. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que recordarlo? ¿¡Por qué esa mujer insistía en acercársele tanto!? Una vez más, al roce resintió esa estúpida tensión en sus músculos, la memoria táctil sobre su piel haciendo eco de la absurda sensación. Él mismo reprimía permitirse pensar en ese hecho y ahora se había traicionado trayéndolo a colación.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber?– se recostó dando la espalda, silenciando forzosamente su pensamiento.

– Los gritos de esos sujetos… no me explico esa demencia colectiva – se encogió de hombros inocentemente, sonrió relajando su postura. Hubo un silencio prolongado.

– Es una expresión…no tiene traducción real– continuó sin virar, sin embargo podía sentir sobre él la mirada perseverante de la chica – emisario de miseria, señor de la guerra…el fin de todas las cosas– terminó en seco, no entendía por qué rayos le tenía tantas consideraciones, era solo una patética criatura de servicio ¿Tenía que recordárselo a sí mismo con tanta frecuencia?

– ¿Alguna especie de leyenda? – ella continuó juntando sus rodillas para descansar los brazos.

– ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – trasbocado de cólera, cesó la infinita palabrería de la totalmente insoportable hembra, todo en ese día era un desfile de sandeces y confusión, un arrebato ridículo inverosímil, atado de manos por su propia conciencia y ahora, con esta nueva idiota actitud sociable, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llevaba salvando el pellejo de otro ser que no tenía ni la menor importancia en su vida y que era además, culpable de todas las calamidades que salieron mal en su plan, todos los eventos de frialdad en su vida de los que se enorgullecía, ahora eclipsados por un corto periodo de tiempo, en el que se había vuelto el estúpido guardián deliberado de una inútil criatura femenina. Ahora sin poder retomar su poder, el colmo de su paciencia había sobrepasado su propio límite ¡De verdad quería matarla! Pero incluso en ese momento, no se explicaba cómo se había resistido tanto tiempo a materializarlo, por mucho que lo odiara, se le estaba haciendo costumbre tener que soportarla.

Leyendo a la perfección los pensamientos homicidas en su compañero, Bulma por primera vez hizo lo solicitado, ese vaivén de conductas eran detonantes de alarmas que le indicaban que debía encontrar una salida rápido, antes de terminar consumida por un rayo de energía en cuanto este se recuperara. Era una silenciosa trampa traicionera, dispuesta a detonar a la menor provocación.

Llegó pronta la solución a su ágil mente. Aún recordaba los comandos de contacto del imperio, repararía el panel de comunicaciones, transmitiría su localización y delataría a su captor desapareciendo mientras le apresaban, el robo de la nave que llegara seria pan comido, puesto que estaba segura que Vegeta daría suficientes problemas para mantener ocupados a todos los integrantes del escuadrón de caza, ahora debía esperar y adquirir solo un poco de confianza del saiyajin, después de todo, algo le hacía creer que estaba justo a medio camino de ganársela .

_..._

Pese a que esperaban el trato que se les avecinó, la severidad del castigo era sin duda, un reflejo de la gravedad de sus circunstancias, atados con supresores, se encontraban al límite de sus fuerzas bajo las lustrosas botas de su sanguinario entrevistador. Después de una sesión de tortura, el narcisista soldado que les despreciaba con novedosas formas de humillación, tan ocurrentes como increpantes para el humor de los saiyanos.

– Por lo menos tengan la amabilidad de no desmayarse – la mofa sin tregua se relamía en su voz – es mucho más aburrido cuando pierden la consciencia durante su castigo–

– Lo repetiré… una vez más– Nappa intervino– No sabemos nada malnacido – se las arregló para hacerse entender, intentando poner en función su pierna para sostenerse – ¡Vegeta se fue sin informarnos!—no dejaba de repetir esa misma respuesta, ganándose otro puñetazo de su verdugo exasperado como recompensa. El carmesí de su carne transmitía dolor a los testigos de la golpiza.

– Solo un idiota les creería esa falsedad – de una patada le incrustó al fondo del salón, dañando las frías estructuras rectangulares de la pared.

Raditz, con la piel hecha girones, se rodó boca arriba intentando alegar más evidencias a su tambaleante defensa.

– Zarbon ¿tú crees que de saber dónde está, habríamos permanecido a tu alcance los últimos días? – Abrió un ojo buscando respuesta en la reacción del favorito de Freezer – el masoquismo no es una de nuestras especialidades – se atrevió a resaltar, pese a lo que en ese momento le costó su cínico atrevimiento, la perdida de sentidos bajo la rodilla del verdugo que lo noqueó.

– Ya tienes nuestros rastreadores – Le interrumpió Nappa observando lo que avendría, intentó disuadirle de tomar la vida del otro saiyajin. Resoplaba con dificultad poniendo todo su esfuerzo en permanecer consiente.

– Ya veremos – se levantó dejando ambos cuerpos ensangrentados a un lado, hizo una señal a los ayudantes en la sala que enseguida colocaron los restrictores en los sujetos rendidos – pero lamento informarles… que se han ganado un boleto sin regreso… a las pintorescas instalaciones de Minas Calladri – la viciosa estampa se regodeaba en la desgracia del único saiyajin presa de pánico.

– ¡No hemos cometido falta alguna! – Replicó con toda su fuerza – hemos servido al imperio fielmente y podemos seguir haciéndolo, a pesar de todo ¡he seguido en el imperio por más de 100 CUT y aún soy un elemento de utilidad!–

– Puede que aun tengan provecho– llevó su mano a la barbilla fraguando un plan ventajoso – pero… solo necesito a uno de ustedes – pausó dándole a entender, que esta sería una decisión más difícil, siendo forzado a cooperar en sus planes y elegir el salvar a Raditz… o a sí mismo.

– No puedo hablar por dos– inició – espera que Raditz recupere la conciencia y…–

– No es necesario– le silenció – tú has dicho suficiente…la suerte del más fuerte–

Nappa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un segundo vio a Raditz desaparecer siendo arrastrado como peso muerto por las puertas, no hubo una despedida, o un lamento. Tan solo la certeza, de que no volvería a verlo jamás y con esa culpa a cuestas y el hiriente sentimiento de haberse salvado, se selló como esclavo de un nuevo amo, así mismo para su vergüenza, como único desertor del único código que siguió ciegamente durante toda su vida. Servicio a la causa saiyajin.

_..._

El infinito eco del espacio mudo, se terminó al ingresar la nave de desembarco dentro del coloso metálico. Dentro dominaba el retumbo de las maquinarias colisionando entre sí para dar funcionamiento a la obra maestra de la construcción espacial más grande que fuese osada de edificar. Digna morada de ensueño de un monarca del espacio. Aludía un espejismo entre el pasado y el futuro entre remaches soberbios y lisas plataformas en construcción. Sublime pieza, si no fuese por la naturaleza torcida de sus propósitos.

– Recuérdenme compensar a Kiiro su excelente progreso– habló a los fieles sirvientes que seguían con devoción al Lord más temido en el territorio. Bajaba de la plataforma principal contemplando la perfecta fila de soldados con diferentes insignias de rangos que le saludaban devotos. Freezer se había encargado en ese breve tiempo de mermar los atentados con inusual eficacia y acudía en ese momento, personalmente, a supervisar la cúspide en la terminación de su anhelada estación de vigilancia. Se encontraba ahora en completa operación.

Regresaba después de un corto periodo de haber hecho la primera reunión. La designación de un inquisidor había sido una ardua tarea, en cuyo propósito se habían considerado más de un centenar de nombres de soldados de alto rango fieles a las causas de los demonios del hielo, pero el resultado fue justo como lo esperó. La sorpresa de todos los miembros del comité interplanetario no se dejó tardar cuando el nombre propuesto se tratara el de un soldado sin el prestigio que el galardón merecía, pero al que su amo, conocía demasiado bien como para asegurar la encomienda.

– Dodoria – saludó el lagartoide caminando hacia el regordete organismo que limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas con estoicismo, poniendo un pie fuera de la cámara de torturas. La grotesca estampa del ser era igualada con la inventiva de métodos de tortura con el que daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. De la gran mayoría no conseguía obtener respuestas, pero el miedo que involuntariamente estaba sembrando, era perceptible en las bajas del número de incidentes infortunados y el retroceso de la fiebre de enlistamiento en las filas de los rebeldes. Más valía, por el momento, demostrar una lealtad absurda que ser presa de alguna sospecha que conjurara un final terrible a manos del despiadado monstruo rosa.

– Mi Lord– se inclinó agradecido –Salza está esperando en la sala que indicó– se regodeó en haber cumplido sus deberes recelosamente, sin ser de conocimiento de otra alma en el imperio.

Pocos segundos después ambos se hallaban de frente a la altiva figura del Brenchjin más conocido de los dominios de su hermano. Sentado en la pulcra sala, permanecía tamborileando los dedos impaciente por escuchar la urgencia de dicha reunión, con falsa sorpresa aguardaba, algo le indicaba que las intrigas de su cometido estaban rindiendo frutos agigantados, quizá era tiempo de probar su suerte viendo venir, sin lugar a dudas, un nuevo acuerdo ventajoso.

– Mi Lord desea una palabra contigo– en un pobre intento de anunciar lisonjeramente a su amo, Dodoria inició el intercambio. Freezer le dedicó un frio y mortal vistazo frenando todo indicio de superioridad en la empobrecida mente del retardado gigante.

– No tome en cuenta esas faltas Lord Freezer– Salza se dirigió a encontrarle – ahora entiendo la necesidad de nuestro acercamiento. Soez, hizo hincapié a la burla implícita contra las capacidades precarias de la tropa del tirano menor.

– Largate Dodoria – El monarca le miró por encima del hombro sin siquiera detenerse a verificar que cumpliera su orden. El referido sin saber cómo actuar hizo lo solicitado, no sin dejar de dar un gesto de repudio al soberbio visitante.

Freezer permanecía inmóvil, ausente del momento solo estudiando sus palabras con detenimiento, era conocedor de las artes manipuladoras de su impredecible invitado, sin embargo el también poseía capacidades de estrategia notorias, a diferencia de su hermano, no subestimaba que en algunas raras ocaciones, la fuerza no es sinónimo de poder.

Con los labios apretados y los brazos fijos detrás, procedió a socavar respuestas.

– Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy tortuoso – fingió interés, indagando en el significado de los gestos del ahora general.

– Las comodidades son de segunda importancia cuando se debe atender deberes alteza – contestó esperando el siguiente movimiento con precaución, el riesgo de encontrarse con un ser superior en fuerza y con afamadas secuelas de autoritarismo, no le vaticinaban un escenario seguro.

– Quiero felicitarte personalmente por los recientes nombramientos de mi hermano– a pesar de que intentaba sonar franco, su timbre acusaba una insistente decepción propia, las rojas pupilas aun fijas en la distancia – sé que todo ha sido una gran victoria de tus habilidades como táctico _General_ – hizo detenimiento en su reciente nombramiento.

– No debo adjudicarme situaciones que no me..—

– Basta Salza– le interrumpió – lo que poseo en menor grado que paciencia, es tiempo– cortó sin vacilación intentando clarificar su punto – los muchos talentos de tu astucia te preceden… al igual que las truculentas formas de conseguir lo que quieres – el humor negro no se dejaba escapar del ultimo comentario, recordándole que no trataba con un rival incauto – pero creo que es mi deber informarte, que si lo que buscas es lo que creo… estás jugando en el equipo equivocado–la sonrisa ladina traicionaba la seguridad de su oyente, temiendo ser peligrosamente transparente en sus intenciones previas.

– Le aseguro Mi Lord, que no hay otra causa que la de ser un instrumento útil al imperio–

– Útil sin duda– reiteró – pero no a mi causa – y su sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente, dando paso a un semblante en blanco. Salza temía por los segundos pasados en esa inestable telaraña, la proximidad de su depredador se volvía fino hielo sobre el que pisaba – pero … para tu fortuna, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato– la semi-sonrisa del rostro de Freezer antagonizaba el duro ceño que enmarcaba.

Salza permaneció inmóvil, analizaba cada detalle del intercambio esperando ver señales de alarma que le indicaran su próxima acción.

–Conozco muy bien tu historia en el imperio, así mismo tu forma de proceder completamente circunspecta – se deslizó hasta uno de los paneles, activando los escudos de seguridad – también tengo un elemento sorpresa. Dicha acción congeló la respiración del brench que esperaba paciente el asalto, sin embargo al no ocurrir evento alguno, empezó su sospecha a dilucidar, que quizá se trataba de un auténtico interés de negocios.

Cerciorándose que nadie más escuchara lo que estaba por decir, prosiguió.

– Sé que Jeice no fue el culpable del atentado contra Cooler hace tanto tiempo…– se sentó dándole la espalda sabiendo a la perfección la reacción que estaba provocando – confío en que mantendrás la discreción que requiero o sería una lástima revelar a la mente maestra que elaboró esa complicada situación, para ganar su actual puesto–

– No sé a qué se refiere mi Lord– aseguró impasible el referido

– Tengo pruebas– se limitó a contestar seguro de sus actos – para ser alguien que planifica con sumo cuidado, descuidaste una huella genética importante– desplegó en el panel el examen que confirmaba la identidad del saboteador que tantos años costó al imperio auscultar.

– Por suerte mi equipó arribó antes que el de mi padre– declaró su inminente victoria, extendiendo el plan frente a un aún sorprendido Salza quien pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no podía dejar de abrir la boca. Víctima de su propia estupidez, estaba siendo clara presa de un chantaje. Sin embargo pensó en su inesperada revelación y el hecho de que podría serle incluso más beneficioso de lo que creyó, después de todo bajo el mando de Cooler, las cosas siempre suponían un esfuerzo doble, al compensar la falta de visión y tacto del mayor tirano, que evidentemente, le sobraban al menor.

-¿Qué es lo que busca Mi Lord?- finalizó entendiendo el intercambio.

-Voy a concretar lo que tú no pudiste – deslizó otro informe a sus manos –y tu vas a ayudarme.

Sin asentir pasó los ojos por los documentos, cerrando de manera silenciosa una nueva alianza, que ambos esperaban en igual medida, fuese de gran provecho.

_..._

–Mi Lady–

Flotando a través de la neblina del trance, escuchó la tímida voz de la mujer que había iniciado la encrucijada años atrás. Llamaba con insistencia invocando a su usual conversación. Sentía la insistencia agónica con que era abstraída. Su emisor debía desahogar la culpa de los actos cometidos, al sentirse perdida en una red de intrigas y conspiración que había costado más de una vida a las filas de los justos, sobre todo al haber sido el silenciosos socio de una de las manos más ensangrentadas de los villanos del imperio.

– Sere – respondió en un suspiro – pensé que era demasiado tarde– se complació de notar que se encontraba sana y salva habiendo temido que la razón de su pesada nota, fuera el haber caído víctima de las torturas que ahora se llevaban a cabo a los saboteadores del imperio capturados en el asalto organizado en los planetas de ensamblaje.

– No pude tomar parte del atentado en los astilleros de Asbartu – farfullaba quedamente aclarando de manera tácita el hecho de que continuaba presa en la base donde había residido los últimos 30 años y eso indirectamente le hubiese concedido permanecer con vida. – Lamento que mi participación no haya sido de ayuda Mi lady–

– Tu nos has dado las claves para iniciar esta lucha amiga mía– la tranquilizó evocando alivio en su propia voz – sin ti jamás habríamos llegado tan lejos, nuestras esperanzas regresaron el día que nos informaste que aún existían los últimos saiyajin y la leyenda podría cumplirse –

– Sabia maestra– inició con su anciana y débil voz – no pude salvarla–

Arame permaneció en silencio, era consciente del ser a quien se refería, la protección bajo la que le había encomendado, aun sin ser del conocimiento de la chica. Pero no podía faltar a su palabra emitida.

– No pude conservar el silencio que prometí y le advertí del peligro– escondía un sollozo en el hilo de voz que emitió – pero mis advertencias llegaron demasiado tarde … falleció a manos del mismo saiyajin al que brindé secretos todos estos años – su llanto comenzó a ganar terreno frente a la razón emitiendo desgarradores sollozos de arrepentimiento – si hubiese sabido el final de esa pobre criatura jamás habría hecho toda esa labor oculta de darle información al malnacido, le habría dejado morir en la miseria esperando un milagro que le permitiera acabar con Freezer–

– Sere, hija de Dalsere, tu valentía y acciones no han tenido el infortunio que presagias– en maternal despliegue intentó confortarla – tus actos otorgaron la ventaja a las fuerzas de tus aliados–

– ¿Cómo pude solo permanecer en el anonimato, siéndole de utilidad a ese carnicero despiadado? Debe pagar por todas sus culpas, debí esperar lo que haría…– los curtidos puños se cerraban en signo de impotencia– Esclavizó a su propio hermano, asesinando a su familia– hizo una pausa intentando proseguir, la indignación de esos hechos era una pesada carga para su conciencia – Asesinó a la antigua Kaio–

– Lo sé– le confortó la vieja oráculo una vez más– y ella lo sabía también, su destino esta cumplido al igual que el de todos los actores de esta encuesta–

– Pero ella… Bulma… tampoco merecía esa muerte– sus ojos suplicaban por una respuesta, que le indicara que los eventos no se habrían desarrollado del mismo modo para su infortunada amiga.

– Y no la ha encontrado– suspiró intuyendo la respuesta que Sere ansiaba escuchar, sin embargo pese a que conocía el camino que se desenvolvería, recordaba las órdenes del gran Kaioshin, no podía cometer más faltas cambiando el rumbo de la historia una vez más por sus actos descuidados – todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en el tiempo correspondiente– fue la respuesta más neutral que pudo regalar – no aflijas tu espíritu valiente mujer, pues has enseñado a la catarsis de este imperio, que no existe tal cosa como un enemigo pequeño– le recordó las proezas logradas con su ayuda, pues se trataba de un enemigo tan invisible que jamás notarían venir.

Arame tenía un profundo agradecimiento a esa fiel criatura, una mujer inteligente irreprochablemente, cuando las esperanzas de los antiguos profetas se habían extinto, ella trajo luz a sus miradas al futuro, develando que aún existía aguardo en las antiguas leyendas y la raza de enemigos destinados a terminar con el imperio del hielo, aún permanecía viva en la galaxia. Solo un saiyajin sería necesario para terminar con los siglos de esclavitud, mientras aún existieran, viviría la esperanza.

Sere asintió al intercambio, proporcionó nueva información y terminó con el enlace mental suplicando que esa valentía de cambiar la historia, no se tratara de algo más que su mera ingenuidad.

_..._

El punzante dolor de sus huesos ardiendo le despertó. Miró retomando los hechos que le llevaron a ese lugar, sin espacio para más reflexiones, otra punzada de dolor le quitó la intención de recordar lo que estaba pasando. Se dejó caer exhausto de contraer los músculos para mantenerse erguido.

– Hay que reconocerles esa tozudez Reikoseijin–

Distinguió frente a él la mesa metálica con diversos instrumentos simples, pero específicos para causar dolor en suficiente medida para arrancar secretos que liberaran a la victima de los efectos de dichos utensilios. Jugando con una varilla simple, Dodoria limpiaba el sudor grasoso de su frente con la mano enguantada. El calor del recinto combinado con jugar su rol preferido le acaloraba.

Azuki vio salir de su muslo derecho la enorme varilla que retiraba una máquina de especialidad médica.

– Esta belleza es una innovación cortesía del departamento de inteligencia tecnológica – palmeó dos veces sobre el artefacto cuadrado – tiene en su memoria el mapa perfecto de las terminaciones nerviosas más importantes de todas las especies de la armada– le explicaba sin importarle si estaba obteniendo su atención, amaba realizar monólogos de vanagloria a sus víctimas, como método de asegurar la supremacía de su falsa creencia – he tenido pocas oportunidades de probarlo… pero un Reiko ciertamente merece el honor– Presionó un botón arrancando movimientos involuntarios de dolor en su víctima. El sudor frio goteaba por sus mechas rubias, cerraba los ojos intentando no dar la cara, no le daría el placer de ver cuánto dolor estaba causando.

– No te resistas bastardo enclenque – presionó una vez más – el compuesto que tienes dentro arrancará una a una tus conexiones hasta que me digas lo que quiero–

– Aunque me mates – le fijo la vista lleno de rabia – mayor será mi victoria al dejar en ridículo tus estúpidas torturas – hilaba las palabras con lentitud al sentir desmayarse las luces de su conciencia

– No te molestes, el triunfo ya ha sido mío – detuvo su siniestra labor un segundo hasta acercarse – ya tengo la ubicación de tu base – murmuró casi paternalmente, tocando su cabeza.

– Es el truco más viejo del mundo– Azuki le dio una media sonrisa intuyendo que buscaba bajar su guardia.

– No es así – señaló al extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba desvalido el cuerpo de su otro compañero de viaje, el severo estado de sus lesiones le hacía caer en duda de si estaba presenciando un herido o un cadáver. Regresó su atención al verdugo fanfarrón, intentando no creer en su venenosa afirmación. Satán jamás pondría en peligro a su familia de ese modo, no podía ser.

– El muy estúpido incluso aseguraba que solo era un sueño – se carcajeó al recordar todo lo acontecido con el supuesto ídolo caído– en fin, espero que las colonias del sector sur tengan algo de mayor valor que el miserable saiyajin desertor que esconden.

Al escuchar salir esa información de la asquerosa lengua del profanador de su seguridad, entendió que no se trataba de un alarde, no tenía modo de idear un escape o forma de alertar, la desesperación inició su ascenso salvaje y su psique intentaba apaciguar el nerviosismo, de por un momento, creerlo todo perdido.

– Si se atreven a poner un pie, se arrepentirán – le gruñó intentando recomponerse – ustedes no son rivales para él – aseguró sin titubear provocando la profunda curiosidad del inquisidor – solo irán a buscar la muerte a manos del saiyajin que tanto ha temido el imperio – No pudo evitar esgrimir su sonrisa más irónica, ahora era el tiempo de creer en la esperanza, no quedaba otro camino más.

Percibiendo el destello en sus ojos, Dodoria le silenció presionando con mayor fuerza el mecanismo de tortura, sintió perder el control de sus piernas, su fuerza paralizada, las lágrimas no pudieron ser soportadas más tiempo corriendo libres y tibias sobre su mejilla, la sensación de cansancio, hambre y sangre, todo en conjunto que le hacía desear la muerte, la tranquila y silenciosa muerte.

– Todavía me queda mucho que sacar de ti– detuvo el pensamiento de su tenebroso anhelo – además quiero que vivas para ver caer a los líderes en los que tanto cree tu ingenua y pobre rebelión de imbéciles – Se alejó bloqueando la luz de su sección – la buena noticia es que no tendrás que esperar demasiado – se detuvo en el umbral de la sala – Los mejores elementos de Lord Freezer están en camino a eliminar toda esa escoria rebelde – cerró disfrutando el efecto que su confesión tenía en el semblante de su atormentado prisionero – te despertaré para que veas la pirotecnia – y con una última risotada desapareció en lo profundo de la base.

_..._

Pese a erigirse como un genio tecnológico, en todo ese último periodo se atrevía a mencionarlo en menor grado. Prefería perder el tiempo en el gran defecto de su vida, la incesante necesidad de vanidad; frustrada exponencialmente con cada fracaso en su desempeño como ingeniera, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para sentirse menos miserable. Factor que no le estaba siendo concedido desde hace un largo tiempo. Bulma intentaba por todos los medios arreglar su cabello en ese tan inestable clima. Los días en ese enorme planeta parecían durar aún más que los terrestres y vivía en constante temor de las amenazas de las formas de vida nativas…y alienígenas.

Las escasas herramientas para arreglar la nave convertían la tarea en una odisea inalcanzable, sin embargo para su fortuna personal, se encontraba dando los toques finales para restaurar el sistema de comunicación, ventaja otorgada por la impuesta soledad en que su captor la confinaba, estaba decidida a tomar medidas urgentes en la cuestión, puesto que la confusión en sus acciones incrementaba y temía que si pasaba más tiempo, se auguraría una muerte inminente. En su mente retomaba los hechos que le orillaron a tomar esa dolosa decisión. No era su estilo atacar por la espalda, más era el único recurso que tenía para escapar. Solo esperaba tener la voluntad de hacerlo, cuando el tiempo fuese el indicado, esa abrumadora sensación que no reconocía le atormentaba. Si pasaba más tiempo, terminaría cayendo en su trampa e involuntariamente, entregándole su planeta.

Exhausto de la incesante actividad diaria, regresaba trayendo a cuestas un enorme animal al que se deducía había dado caza hace muy poco. Sin tardar más depositó su presa en el suelo mirando el ya entrado atardecer y desapareció entre el follaje sin decir más.

 _Había recorrido el paraje a toda velocidad, muchas veces, sin poder encontrar rastro alguno de civilizacion, en un radio de territorio lo suficientemente extenso para estar seguro, su poder no regresaba y empezaba a pensar que se debía a un factor externo, algún hecho que requería exámenes tecnológicos a profundidad en su cuerpo o alguna carácteristica geológica del planeta, prefería no entretenerse en ello pues estaba a punto de volverse loco. Al languidecer, regresaba al sitio improvisado del campamento, donde la insufrible hembra esperaba siempre con una nueva queja de las inclemencias del tiempo o la fauna asesina. Improvisó un perímetro para garantizar la seguridad de la científica y los restos de la nave, pero sin las herramientas adecuadas el avance era lento, teniendo incluso que otorgarle su ayuda, para levantar pesados materiales que soldaba con el arma que ella adaptó para la tarea. Era un periodo insufrible en su vida._

– _Estoy muy cansada – expresó en modo de súplica al verdugo que no dejaba de exigirle día y noche el verter sus talentos sobre la problemática._

– _Descansaras cuando me complazca tu avance– gruñía en una pose impertérrita._

– _Por todos los cielos ¡tú sabes que hago lo mejor que puedo! – lanzó la llave al suelo ciega de ira, cansada de la incertidumbre de su destino y a expensas de las constantes amenazas del saiyajin – todo el día, todos los días…– suspiró encarándolo encrespada– me deshago en esfuerzos por sacarnos de aquí y lo único que haces es pararte ahí a amedrentarme como si fueras la maldita muerte ¡presagiándome lo que ya sé que te mueres por cobrar! – cerró los puños._

– _Te juro mujer que no sabes cuán difícil me haces no hacerte pedazos – exhalaba al filo de su temperamento, no dejaba de clavar esos brunos ojos, como si esa fuese la única opción de herida que podía provocarle._

– _Si tanto lo ansias, hazlo – se acercó una vez más – mis amigos me regresarán a la vida con las esferas y ¡tú te quedarás en este maldito mundo en medio de la nada por siempre! – quiso terminar con las vacías amenazas, insípidas hasta para él mismo._

– _si te extrañan tanto explícame porque sigues aquí –_

 _Y la observó perder toda chispa del encuentro. La mujer desvió su mirada incapaz de devolver un revés, puesto que el aguijón de su enemigo, dio en el blanco de un punto muy sensible. Suspiró aun con las cenizas en la garganta de la furia que le provocaban esos encuentros, pero decidió que era mejor no seguir desperdiciando argumentos, que incluso para ella tenían un sabor a perjurio._

 _Se disponía a replicarle, cuando súbitamente lo vio llevarla hacia el suelo, apresándola en un posesivo abrazo que le abstrajo toda la voluntad, tembló sintiéndole sumida en su incrédulo mundo, donde no notó que estuvo a punto de ser presa de un gigantesco monstruo volador. El grito desgarrador de la fiera le ensordeció, llevando ambas manos a sus oídos encorvándose en posición de ovillo, en el sedimento terroso, debajo de un atento Vegeta que no perdía detalle del vuelo de regreso de la criatura._

– _¡Ese murciélago me va a comer! – lloriqueó la científica jalando a su compañero a modo de manta para protegerse_

– _¡Suéltame tonta! – se apartó brusco, dando un salto para tomar al animal por las patas. El depredador volador intentó capturarle, pero la fuerza de su presa le llevó hasta el piso de un tirón, haciéndole desistir de sus intenciones y buscar una escapatoria inmediata, emitiendo chillidos de dolor. El saiyano se preparó para lanzarle, no sin antes darle un especial agravio de advertencia por si se le ocurría regresar. La criatura desapareció dando tumbos entre los enormes árboles._

– _¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa moteada?! – se levantó llena de lodo, sin una pisca de agradecimiento, pues estaba contrariada por su pensamiento previo y la tonta reacción de su cuerpo. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por un segundo pensó que en verdad la abrazaba?! Ese lapso de calor se coló en sus huesos haciendo retumbar su corazón, incluso supo que había sonreído cual adolescente enamorada ¡Enamorada! ¿Pero qué demonios ocurría en su cabeza? ¿Es que tantos golpes le habían sacado el juicio?_

 _El príncipe llevó ambas palmas a su rostro, sumergiéndose tal cual pudiera borrar todo el escenario existente. Empezaba a pensar que esa fémina era un castigo de los dioses por todo lo cometido en su vida. No contestó, pues temía iniciar otro intercambio de absurdas peleas que atrajera más amenazas, se miró igualmente cubierto de ese lodo marrón y la miró con ese gesto tan extraño para él, vulnerablemente infantil y a la vez confiado en que él, incluso la salvaría de su ignorancia respecto a el inventario de criaturas del espacio. Ante esa afirmación emitió un gruñido audible, desesperado por encontrarse otra vez en el mismo laberinto de dependencia absurda, donde debía procurar otra vez a esa inútil, ¡Él era un fiero genocida, no un considerado escolta! no lo admitiría pero su acto no tuvo una premeditación, haciéndolo casi por instinto ¡¿Automatizó actuar como su fiel protector?! ¡Dominado como un idiota siguiéndola a todos lados como si fuera su maldita pareja! Y entonces lo supo. Algo estaba terriblemente mal en la ecuación y no era capaz de distinguirlo. Debía poner espacio, alejarse lo suficiente para regresar a ser el mismo de siempre, su cuerpo le estaba jugando la peor de las rachas y necesitaba con urgencia un descanso de su nueva vocación como salvador de seres insignificantes… por muy necesario que fuera._

Recordó con pesadez ese momento mientras la vigilaba desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol. A partir de aquel día, el saiyano permanecía ensimismado, alejado de todo contacto, intercambiando solo lo necesario para volver a desaparecer a una distancia prudente para observarle. Durante el día cazaba e intentaba llegar más lejos, en busca que algún indicio que le ayudara a salir del planeta, durante la noche dormitaba a una distancia eficaz para mantener seguro el campamento. No podía esperar por ver terminado el trabajo, no podía evitar tener esperanzas.

Bulma ajustó el último circuito, recordaba el mismo hecho reprochándose cuanto tiempo pasaba ahora pensando en todo lo acontecido con ese arrogante saiyajin, a veces incluso se descubria a si misma contemplándole en la distancia, tanto tiempo atada a esa simbiosis le estaba quitando la cordura, el colmo vino a colación cuando descubrió que en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había recordado a Yamcha, hecho imperdonable si recalcaba que se trataba de su supuesto _novio_ , si quería salir de ahí como había planeado, necesitaba actuar de inmediato. Con gran recelo inició la secuencia de encendido, el sudor de su frente resbalando por su fina nariz, nerviosa de la acción que llevaba a cabo. Sin titubeos tecleo el código de alerta, extendió su mano para finalizar el botón de ejecución. Abrió y cerró su puño apretando los ojos para convencerse. No podía ser de otro modo, no tenía otra oportunidad, debía hacerlo así para salvarse y salvar a la Tierra, recordó todos los infortunios vividos, la humillación, la incertidumbre, el temor y la última esperanza de escapar escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Y finalmente lo envió.

_..._

Caos.

No había otra forma de expresarlo. El desorden reinaba por doquier.

En todo sitio carreras con ojos desorbitados, arreglo y desarreglo de montones de artefactos y equipaje desordenado. El eco de desmantelamientos y por si poco fuese, la incesante algarabía que para los oídos sensibles del saiyano y el único Namek, se estaba volviendo una lenta condena.

– ¿Deberíamos…pedirles que se calmen? – Krillin tallaba su nuca sin encontrar palabras para describir su confuso sentir. Debajo del ventanal de la blanca área médica, apreciaban con mayor detalle el presuroso correr de las multitudes en estampida.

– Inténtalo – desde el palco de recuperación Kurat cojeaba a su encuentro – infórmame el resultado – cargó en su hombro nuevo equipaje con las aun visibles heridas de su asalto anterior, sin embargo las más evidentes eran las hechas en su seguridad como líder, pues por primera vez sentía que no era el indicado para dar la talla de esa responsabilidad, habiendo desafiado del modo más absurdo la autoridad por haber juzgado de cobardía un acto de prudencia. No tenía modo alguno de enmendar su error, que era lo que estaba causando ese exilio precipitado. El peso de la muerte de Azuki y el resto de los soldados era una carga que a duras penas podía sobre llevar.

–¿Tiene una nueva misión capitán? – Tarble intervino

– Llevaré a Nayame a algunos de los sobrevivientes escoltando la nave– contestó con suavidad – es mejor no sobrecargar nuestras opciones, no sabemos cómo reaccionarán los terrícolas si todos llegamos allá– se encogió de hombros haciendo su camino a la salida

– El Dr. Briefs ha informado los detalles – Tarble intentó hacerle desistir de continuar desperdigando más elementos en diferentes cuarteles – se solucionará con intercambios tecnológicos para beneficio terrícola– describió a grandes rasgos el resultado de las negociaciones terrestres– las medidas de paz están siendo redactadas con los líderes… –

– Suena demasiado sencillo– intentó no denotar el pesimismo de esa acción, después de todo la naturaleza humana y Reiko eran muy similares y sospechaba que la aceptación tarde o temprano tendría altibajos de conflicto de intereses– Por cierto…Azuki rescató una chica de las minas…pero – observó la luz de esperanza en las caras de los guerreros – No es Bulma… en verdad lo siento – dedicó sus condolencias intentando darles a conocer el sacrificio de su camarada caído. Los rostros de los aludidos guardaron con recelo su impotencia.

–Pero… ¿la chica está bien? – Krillin preguntó haciendo al resto entender lo insensible que su decepción sonaba a oídos del resto de la tripulación

– Por ahora su situación es delicada – admitió – debo irme, después habrá más tiempo de parlotear– les guiñó un ojo con una triste sonrisa.

–Será mejor poner orden en este lugar– Piccolo intervino – o antes de que lleguen los hombres de Freezer acabaran destruyendo el lugar ellos mismos – El resto de los tripulantes asintió iniciando un intercambio de anuncios en los altavoces, el nerviosismo nublaba el sentido común de todos.

– Yo iré con usted capitán – Tarble se ofreció como una intrínseca forma de apoyo, notaba el decaído ánimo del antiguo líder y presentía que necesitaría su ayuda.

– Pero ¿qué hay de los terrícolas?, necesitan quien pilotee –

– Ya he aprendido bastante al respecto – Krillin aseguró abriendo camino a las intenciones del saiyano.

– ¿Donde está Son Gokú? – le vino a la mente la ausencia del mayor.

–Está intentando apaciguar a Chi-chi en el intercomunicador– Krillin explicó con la vista perdida en un grupo de seres gelatinosos que intentaban levantar placas de metal, sin musculos…ni éxito –Gohan se coló en la nave en nuestro viaje hasta aquí… supongo imaginas lo que sucedió – rio para sí mismo.

– Supongo no habrá problema entonces – asintió hacia Tarble indicándole la ruta a la nave.

– Los veré en la Tierra amigo – dedicó un gesto de despedida al antiguo monje – llevo mi intercomunicador encendido… ¡no vayan a empezar la acción sin mí! – corrió tras el muy adelantado capitán seguido por otro gran número de refugiados.

….

–… Pero Chi-chi… estas personas están en peligro– con la mirada triste y un gesto de incertidumbre evitaba el contacto visual con la pantalla –

–- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! REGRESA A GOHAN AHORA MISMO – rabiaba en locura haciendo temblar incluso a los circuitos de visión.

–… ¡escucho interferencia! – Comenzó a sacudir la nave intentando cortar comunicación

Sonriendo para sí, Gohan bajó de la nave dispuesto a realizar alguna tarea de utilidad para los refugiados, observó las enormes instalaciones opacando el entusiasmo de estar de pie frente a ese ambiente desconocido por causa de los gritos de la multitud asustada. Un grito agudo llamó su particular atención, los soldadores intentaban con desesperación contener un enorme cubo desprendiéndose para caer justo sobre una unidad habitacional donde todos intentaban salvar sus pertenencias de ser aplastadas.

Sin perder el tiempo, el niño voló en dirección a ayudarles sosteniendo en el momento preciso el material que se frenó, arrastrando el chirrido del metal para ahogar las voces asombradas de todos los testigos de esa hazaña. No se hicieron esperar los gritos de ovación de los incrédulos que aun boquiabiertos veían al niño descender con la pesada carga como si estuviese hecho de plumas.

El fervor del momento se disipó de modo casi imperceptible, al observar todos el apéndice ondeante que el héroe poseía, el asombro se reemplazó con preocupación, nadie podía creer lo que veía, era sin duda un niño saiyajin, quizá el último en la galaxia y las emociones encontradas no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible?—

– ¿De dónde salió? –

– ¿Aún hay más de ellos? –

De un momento a otro Gohan increpó en el ánimo curioso de todas esas preguntas al aire, sintiéndose rodeado y a la vez exhibido de un modo desagradable, después de poner el enorme objeto en el suelo levantó su mano en un saludo e intentó encaminarse de regreso a la nave.

– Eres un saiyajin verdad–

La ruda vocecita infantil, impidió que su camino continuara.

– Yo… ¡yo soy un humano! – molesto por el nombre insistente que todos le daban, aseguró. No era causa de que ignorara su origen paterno, sin embargo la forma en que expresaban ese nombre tenia las notas de temor escritas en todas sus letras.

– ¿Qué es un humano?... Eres un mentiroso –

Cuando viró para enfrentar a su agresor, sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca. Nunca había estado frente a otro niño… o esta vez, una niña, si es que eso era la hipnotizante criatura frente a él. Se encontró tan enmudecido, que por más que buscaba gobernar en su voluntad para recordar que idioma estaba hablando, solo la sensación de su estómago pesado prevaleció.

La pequeña lo evaluaba con los ojos azules clavados, sin dejar de auscultarle. Más, observar los ojos negros sin ápice de maldad, abiertos, francos y perdidos, le hizo dudar de su seguridad previa.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – reemplazó la hostilidad con curiosidad, pero el otro niño libraba la batalla más difícil, intentando obligarse a contestar y al paso de los segundos la incomodidad se sembró en el ambiente. – No importa, de todos modos mi papá es más fuerte que tú – sacó su pequeña lengua en gesto grosero y se alejó hacia el grupo de personas que le llamaban.

Gohan se enderezó, apenado por su conducta, cerró los labios en una mueca de inconformidad, seguramente se habría visto como un completo tonto y no comprendía el porqué de su reacción, lo que si entendía es que esperaba no volver a toparse con esa niña en un futuro cercano.

Todo el movimiento se detuvo cuando súbitamente toda la estructura estalló en rugidos de destrucción. El griterío llenaba los recovecos y espíritus de todos los presentes de un pavor sin precedentes. La atención puesta en la plataforma superior, donde llamaradas de fuego se colaban alertando a todo curioso de alejarse y correr por su vida. Escapar o morir.

– ¿QUE FUE ESO? – Krillin gritó posicionándose a la defensiva

– Nuestra señal de acción – Piccolo corrió a la zona de peligro.

El inmenso bloque desgastado se desprendía succionando al espacio una gran cantidad de objetos, los gritos de la estampida de victimas ensordecía a los únicos cuatro que corrían contra corriente en diferentes instancias, dispuestos a enfrentar la amenaza surgida.

Un crucero de combate descansaba al lado de la tremenda destrucción, suspendido y simulando orgullo por los actos cometidos, anclando enormes tubos flexibles con una partida de soldados y dejando transportar por medio de naves pequeñas y ovaladas diminutas figuras ingresaban como virus dispuestos a infectar de muerte a su infortunado huésped. Los mecanismos de soporte de emergencia estabilizaron los campos de fuerza, sin embargo los invasores ya llevaban a cabo la invasión con éxito.

– Odio las bandas de asalto – el enorme humanoide azul, salió de la apretada cavidad con esmero, pateando su banda para terminar de emerger.

– Esto será rápido – con actitud de líder, Zarbon retrajo la pesada capa de sus hombros esperando por el resto de los elementos de Freezer – traigan con vida a los saiyajin que se escondan en esta pocilga– arrugó la respingada nariz dando un vistazo de desaire.

– Tu no das las ordenes aquí basura insignificante– Burter le arrancó de su altanera pose trayéndolo de vuelta a su subvalorada realidad.

– Lord Freezer… – estaba a punto de restregar su cargo sobre el resto, pero su queja fue ahogada por la mano de Ginyu.

– No está– ladeó el rostro hablando en el tono más indulgente y a prueba de cretinos que poseía –… y estas olvidando que hablas con los líderes de las fuerzas especiales– le tiró a sus pies – un rango que jamás conseguirás con tu patético nivel de fuerza–

Zarbon intentó recuperar el aliento de modo menos evidente, fingiendo desinterés, pasó unas hebras de cabello detrás de los delicados pendientes – esto no pasará inadvertido para Lord Freezer – aclaró su garganta caminó para adentrarse en la plataforma.

Alineando a la tropa de asalto observó a su soldado recién adquirido y se acercó para susurrarle.

– Usa tus habilidades de rastreo y encuéntralos– le jaló hacia si en brusco movimiento– Más vale que pruebes tu utilidad o yo mismo me encargaré de enmendar el error de conservarte con vida –

Nappa le enseñó los colmillos retándole.

– Tus amenazas no son necesarias – se apartó irascible – si están aquí los encontraré, tengo cuentas pendientes con esos imbéciles– se internó en las recientes bajas de la infraestructura.

La cuadrilla se soldados ingresando fue estremecida por un estallido que mermó su formación, los blasters no se dejaron esperar, la humareda de materiales quemados ascendía nublando la identidad de los causantes del atraco.

– Ustedes no van a ningún lado –

La gruesa voz del guerrero Namek cruzó el silencio de los invasores.

Tiró su pesada capa retumbando en el metal, tomó posición de batalla imitado por Krillin. Era hora de jugar todas sus cartas y enfrentar la amenaza avecinada.

Los tres líderes de tropa reían encantados de la imagen. No era suficiente el poseer un Namek dándoles cara, sino un reiko dispuesto a pelear. Adorable escena.

– Su poder es insignificante– Burter rió tomando lectura de su scouter.

– Zarbon, mátalos tu– el capitán ginyu les dio la espalda tomando una ruta diferente – es demasiado pronto para ensuciarme las manos con seres tan insignificantes–

Con una mueca de desagrado Zarbon se cruzó de brazos avanzando hacia sus víctimas, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, él era el más débil de los presentes y eso lo obligaba a obedecer.

– Bien – Krillin dio un paso al frente – si no te importa Piccolo creo que es mi turno de cooperar –

– Adelante – le dio una media sonrisa – creo que no debo recordarte que no destruyas la plataforma o seremos succionados – se cruzó de brazos esperando contemplar el avance en el entrenamiento del monje. Krillin inició su carga de poder con un solo grito, la confianza de su lado después de haber sido ayudado por el patriarca antes de despedirlo, se sentía plenamente entusiasmado.

Zarbon cerró los ojos sin ánimo de alardear, más su burla no escapaba de la vista de sus oponentes. No esperando a su contraparte se lanzó primero, el puño dispuesto a terminar a su víctima. Krillin lo bloqueó con el antebrazo, saltó en reversa poniendo espacio pero el conjunto de golpes no dio tregua a sus intenciones. Pese a lo esperado el intercambio acontecía de manera veloz y ambos contrincantes exhibían el mismo nivel de velocidad y fuerza. Piccolo y el resto de las fuerzas especiales estaban sorprendidos por igual.

Zarbon empezó a perder la paciencia, todos sus movimientos bloqueados y contrarrestados, más el colmo vino a colación cuando un gancho se clavó en su costado sacando el aire de sus pulmones y estrellándole en el amasijo de metales doblados de la entrada. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

– Tienes suerte maldito enano– se levantó tirando sus ropas estropeadas a un lado – pocos han alcanzado a hacerme recurrir a la forma que más odio– de un golpe la sutil imagen del guerrero narcisista se transformó en una terrible bestia reptiloide, sus músculos saltaron, al mismo tiempo que el ánimo disipado del confiado guerrero terrícola. La atención de todos se abstrajo por completo a la batalla subsecuente. Krillin no lo vio venir. La brutal fuerza del renovado secuaz de freezer arrasó su rostro por el metal del suelo. Piccolo absorto de la revelación, se lanzó en su defensa más Burter ya cazaba sus talones impidiéndole continuar.

– Tú peleas conmigo–

Mas su intervención fue arrepentida por su subconciente, cuando se halló en inferioridad de condiciones.

– Como quieras – le contesto el poderoso namek impactándolo contra los restos de la plataforma arrebatando un eco de dolor e incertidumbre de su rival.

…..

El eco de la batalla ya resonaba estruendoso en toda la estación rebelde. Gohan, a petición de su padre, ayudaba a los dirigentes en turno a evacuar las naves, junto con los refugiados que despegaban los últimos relictos de naves anticuadas. Las multitudes se abarrotaban en la plataforma sur y algunos seres le agradecían su ayuda, más la gran mayoría se alejaba desconfiada.

– No esperaba esa reacción – arqueaba las cejas compungido, después de ayudar a levantar las pertenencias de la familia que escapaba de él.

– AUXILIO –

El conocido tono de alarma lo alertó virando para observar toda una nave ser explotada. Todos iniciaron el despegue prematuro dejando atrás a los infortunados que no alcanzaron a subir. En el extremo de la destrucción Nappa levantaba su dedo apuntando a una segunda nave. Divertido por su acción no vio venir una rodilla directo a incrustarse en su nuca.

Su pequeño asaltante, con la mirada embravecida se sorprendió al caer en cuenta del error, no era suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar ese enemigo. Cayó al suelo presa del pánico, pero no se lo dejaría saber, tenía el honor de su familia que defender.

– ¡Metete con un monstruo de tu tamaño tonto saiyajin!– cerró los puños haciendo seña de pelea, las pequeñas coletas temblando de rabia y miedo.

Nappa se carcajeó sin control. Pero debía reconocerle a la criatura el tener el valor de enfrentarlo.

– Creo que eso te deja a ti fuera de la expectativa niña idiota– y sin mayor esfuerzo dio un leve golpe que la dejó fuera de combate en el suelo – solo por ese acto de valentía te eliminaré sin dolor– Dispuso su palma sobre la pequeña.

– ¡NOOOOOO! – Recibió un cabezazo en el abdomen que le hizo limpiar la plataforma levantando astillas metálicas con su propio cuero. Cuando quiso encontrar al nuevo retador, su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo, asombro total, incredulidad perpleja, no había dudas ¡Un niño saiyajin!.

Gohan no lo pensó, su corazón tembló al ver ese acto de injusticia y sin meditarlo se vio a si mismo asaltar con toda su potencia al oponente. Nunca esperó tener la fuerza suficiente para causarle el daño que logró y de un momento a otro la duda empezó a apoderarse de él, detrás de los embravecidos ojos de su nuevo rival veía las intenciones asesinas y el miedo le jugó en contra.

– ¡Déjelos en paz señor! – fue lo único que salió en su defensa, sus puños cerrados temblaban. No había quien le salvara esta vez, era luchar o morir.

– No sé de dónde saliste, engendro mestizo – Lo vio con repulsión y se levantó limpiando la sangre de sus brazos – pero vas a lamentar haber venido a este mundo– cargó contra el pequeño impactándolo contra el suelo.

– ¡Videl huye! – una mujer llamaba desesperada a la niña atrapada en la batalla, pero estaba tan lastimada y anonadada en el acto del otro infante que no lograba escuchar su nombre. Rezaba que el otro pequeño reaccionara mientras lo veía recibir la paliza de su vida.

….

Ginyu miró a su soldado perder el control, las mediciones de fuerza le indicaban que había subestimado en demasía a los misteriosos defensores rebeldes. Sospechaba que incluso era incapaz de ganarle por el momento.

– MAKANKOSAPOOOO– Se dispuso a eliminar al osado rival. Ginyu Tacleó al Namek sacándolo de balance, disipando el ataque al vacío. Piccolo viró impactando una patada sobre el capitán llevándolo al otro extremo de la plataforma.

– ¡CAAAAMBIOOO! –

Fue lo último que Piccolo escuchó cuando un torrente de luz nubló su conciencia de golpe, el mareo e inestabilidad zumbaban en su cabeza haciéndole caer de rodillas mientras se aferraba a algo firme.

Krillin intentó gritar, pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente agotado, vió a su oponente enfilarse para ponerle fin a su conciencia. Pero otro vengador le arrebató la acción.

Zarbon gritó al caer casi al límite del vacío sosteniéndose por mera casualidad.

– Lamento llegar tarde – Gokú ayudaba a su mejor amigo a levantarse.

– Por.. que… tardast…– exhalaba con dificultad al levantarse

– Me perdí–

–…–

– ¡¿Quién es ese imbécil?! – incorporándose casi rendido, Burter le gritó al recién llegado pero al ver esas puntas de cabello y el inconfundible Gi lo supo. Reconoció de inmediato al mismo sujeto que le derrotó en las minas de piedras preciosas, solo que esta vez le veía más confiado y más… alto.

– El saiyajin que buscábamos – Zarbon se alzó torpemente, no importándole tanto el orgullo como el cuerpo, hechos pedazos con un solo golpe del misterioso tipo– Será mejor que te rindas y vengas con nosotros por las buenas – retomó su postura de pelea y activo una vez más sus enormes músculos. Gokú avanzó sobre él, un golpe al plexo y el enorme reptil escupió sangre cayendo de bruces al suelo. Totalmente fuera de combate.

– ¡Acábalos Gokú! – Krillin intentó levantarse para ver pelear a su campeón favorito. Más le resultó imposible en su condición.

– ¿Que rayos fue eso? – la voz de Piccolo intervino y miró incrédulo al sujeto del que todos hablaban, ahora materializando la imagen en la vida real. No se veía como un gran reto.

– Les advierto que deben marcharse de inmediato – con una seriedad inusual en su tono Gokú advirtió a todos los presentes del bando contrario – lleven a sus caídos consigo y márchense – permitió a un grupo de soldados levantar el cuerpo noqueado de Zarbon y alejarlo con rapidez, el resto de sujetos titubearon apuntar sus armas contra el sujeto, pensando seriamente en tomar su recomendación, algo en el semblante de ese individuo se veía potencialmente letal.

– Ellos no irán a ninguna parte – puso fin al intercambio cargando su nueva fuerza

– ¿A qué te refieres Piccolo? – Krillin contestó, pero sus ojos se abrieron tan enormes como su cara permitía, viendo a su reciente aliado cargar todo su poder contra Gokú.

El saiyano apenas pudo bloquear el golpe sobre si, otro bloqueo más y el pie del namek estaba sobre su cara retrocediéndolo con violencia.

– ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! – le costaba trabajo obstruirle sin iniciar una batalla, le costaba valiosa energía y el inestable namek no paraba de embestirle, de verdad se había vuelto demasiado rápido.

– ¡NO SOY YO! – Desde el escenario en ruinas la voz del capitán le advirtió – ¡GOKÚ, ESTE MISERABLE ROBÓ MI CUERPO! –

– ¿QUÉ?—la declaración lo tomó por sorpresa separándole del plano vertical hasta enterrarlo varios niveles abajo, sentía resquebrar varios rases de metal sobre su espalda, sumiéndose en un agujero de dolor e incertidumbre. La chispa malévola brillaba en todo su esplendor en la sonrisa del supuesto Piccolo que le martillaba sin piedad.

….

– Es una pena tener que acabar contigo – Nappa conversaba con la víctima que sostenía del cabello luchando por liberarse entre lloriqueos– me hubiera gustado saber de dónde rayos provienes–

– ¡Suéltalo maldito monstruo! – Videl lanzaba todos los objetos a su alcance contra el enorme mastodonte. Antes de que pudiera proseguir uno de los refugiados la alcanzó, intentando huir mientras tiraba de ella.

Nappa arrojó al suelo al chiquillo, dispuesto a acabar con las basuras que estorbaban en su camino. su disparo erró al tambalearse el suelo donde se encontraba. A un costado de él calló de bruces el cuerpo de los dos contrincantes que buscaba desde un principio.

– ¡Papá! – Gohan se levantó corriendo hacia su progenitor, pero se detuvo admirando la bizarra situación, que por algún motivo quien lo tenía en el suelo era su mismísimo mentor. Los rebeldes aprovecharon la distracción para escapar a algún lugar seguro.

– ¡Gohan aléjate! – Gokú dio un puntapié a su oponente intentando poner a salvo a su vástago. Ginyu dio con el blanco perfecto. Arremetió contra el pequeño dispuesto a atravesarlo sin piedad. Gohan se congeló al no poder emitir defensa alguna contra el Sr. Piccolo. No podría hacerle nada.

Ginyu se sorprendió al ver su propio cuerpo bloquearle

– ¡No usarás mi cuerpo para esto! – Piccolo se interpuso al último minuto, fue arrojado sin esfuerzo contra el hangar siendo detenido por Gokú.

– ¡Explícame que está sucediendo! – el saiyano exigió a su antiguo rival

– Ese malnacido robó mi cuerpo con alguna técnica… – se incorporó – no queda más remedio que acabar con el – Ambos permanecieron a la defensiva esperando movimiento del atacante.

– ¡Maldito Kakarotto!– Llamó la atención de ambos el viejo congénere de Gokú – Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar! –

– Espera tu turno simio miserable– Burter descendió uniéndose a la batalla.

– ¡¿Qué esperas Gokú?! – Piccolo le increpó a tomar medidas, pero el saiyajin titubeaba a eliminar el cuerpo del guerrero Namek, además de su reciente amistad, las esferas seguían ligadas a ese ente.

Ginyu se lanzó a atacar una vez más a su anterior adversario, el monto de fuerza era suficiente para hacerle frente al saiyano en ese estado, lo que le hacía confiarse en que saldría vencedor. El intercambio se daba tan rápido que Gohan apenas podía seguir la batalla con la vista.

– ¡Gohan vete de aquí! – Piccolo ordenó lanzándose contra sí mismo para ayudar al guerrero más capaz. Burter lo detuvo arrastrándole de vuelta al suelo con todo su poder

– ¡Mátelo de una vez capitán! –

Gohan, comprendiendo la situación, intentó hacer lo que su mentor ordenó, pero Nappa le alcanzó levantándolo del gi – no tan rápido gusano – se burló – si es verdad que Kakarotto es tu padre entonces tu saldarás mi humillación–

Una vez más su mentor acudió en su defensa derribando de un gancho al enorme saiyajin – ¡GOHAN PELEA O LÁRGATE! – más su distracción sirvió de salida para el rival desatendido. De un rayo contentrado con toda su intensidad logró perforar el centro del antiguo cuerpo de su líder. Reconociendo ese frío, Piccolo sostuvo su abdomen cayendo en cuclillas. Nappa regresó dispuesto a dar el tiro de gracia.

– ¡SEÑOR PICCOLOOO! – Acorralado estalló su furia contra el mastodonte, sus golpes certeros, la ansiedad de ver escapar la vida de su maestro corria presurosa intentando terminar lo antes posible la pelea.

Nappa no lo esperaba, el incremento en el salto de poder superaba su fuerza poniéndole casi al mismo nivel, nunca vio cría tan poderosa en su estirpe, en medio de la golpiza que estaba recibiendo se preguntaba qué origen tendría su contraparte materna para dar origen a un hibrido de tal dos movimientos más se vio en el suelo y un destello de luz en las palmas del pequeño le quitó la visión por completo.

– ¡Maldito mocoso! – Burter arremetió contra la nueva amenaza, Gohan bloqueo el ataque con éxito pero su corta experiencia en batalla jugó en contra no viendo el siguiente movimiento. Acabó azotado junto a su maestro convalesciente.

Teniendo a los dos en el blanco Burter sonrió trunfante.

– HAAAAA–

Su estampa fue atropellada por el cuerpo del Namek que se estrelló en su espalda humeando de la intensidad del ataque que recibió. Incrédulo de la condición en la que se encontraba se dispuso a contratacar, el pánico le invadió al ver que su brazo derecho estaba chamuscado, la figura emergente del saiyano en pie con una sulfurante aura roja lo intimido.

– Lo lamento Piccolo – se dirigió al caído de un modo extraño, no necesitaba decir más.

– KAAAA MEEEEEE–

De su palma emergió otra estela de energía azul aún más poderosa. Ginyu temió por su vida, había subestimado los poderes de ese saiyajin, pero no sería por mucho…

– HAAAAA MEEEE–

– ¡CAMBIO! –

Piccolo se lanzó al torrente de luz, esperaba esta oportunidad reservando su energía con recelo, afortunadamente todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan que intuía Goku planeaba. Dos segundos más tarde se encontraba en su antigua forma, sufriendo las heridas causadas por su aliado.

Ginyu despertó de nuevo en su antigua forma, había sido descubierto en su truco, el engaño del que fue parte le hizo desertar de intentarlo de nuevo, lo invadió el pánico al observarse herido sin más fuerza para enfrentar a los tres adversarios que lo observaban atentos.

– Ya los veremos de nuevo cuando Lord Freezer los elimine! – Burter no dio tiempo a que ninguno tomara acción, tomó al capitán arrojándose contra una de las bandas de asalto escapando justo a tiempo para salvar sus vidas.

Al estar fuera de alcance los líderes, el crucero de ataque se perfiló para disparar a los restos de la estación rebelde. Reunió energía suficiente y soltó el destello para acabar de una vez por todas con la creciente amenaza. Gokú reactivó la energía de su ataque en un segundo

– ¡HAAAAAA!—Liberó la carga impidiendo al disparo llegar a su objetivo, destruyó toda evidencia del rayo debajo del relámpago azul imparable, la dirección pasó cerca de sus enemigos, causando que la tripulación de la nave evaluara el gran riesgo, apresurando el despegue perdiéndose de vista al instante. Ahora estaba seguro, la batalla terminó… y ellos eran los vencedores.

El sabor agridulce aún estaba presente en los sentidos del guerrero del gi naranja. No era la batalla prometida, pero el revés de acontecimientos habría sido interesante.

– Realmente te pasaste de la raya – Piccolo se tiró al suelo convaleciendo sus múltiples heridas

– A mí tampoco me fue perfecto – rió el saiyano – estas en muy buena forma– tenía un numero grande de contusiones dolorosas.

– te las podías haber ahorrado… DE HABER HECHO ESTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO – Le dedicó la mirada mas fúrica que le quedaba resurgiendo un nuevo brazo.

– No era tan sencillo – replicó molesto – debía pensar en demasiados puntos, podía estallar esta cosa en un ataque, o arriesgarme a que me cambiara el cuerpo o herir de gravedad tu cuerpo y las esferas…–

– y yo que pensaba que esa cabeza tuya siempre estaba hueca– le reconoció finalizando la charla, realmente le dolía la cabeza

– Señor Piccolo– apenado Gohan se acercó a su maestro con suma cautela – lo… siento– ocultó las manos tras el cuerpo avergonzado de su poca pericia en batalla. Todo el tiempo invertido en sus entrenamientos, se veía recompenzado en la fuerza que había adquirido de alguna manera, sin embargo no había algo que pudiera hacer frente a la actitud cobarde del chico.

– ve por Krillin– le ordenó a secas – tu padre y yo debemos encargarnos de la basura que dejaron tirada esos malnacidos – se refirió al inconsciente saiyano tirado en la plataforma.

– ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Gokú se acercó a su lado depositando una semilla del ermitaño en la palma de su hijo. Gohan asintió y voló hasta su objetivo atraves del hueco.

– eliminarlo–

–No– respondió al instante – no seremos igual que ellos, además quizá tenga información sobre Bulma–

– Entonces tómalo prisionero, pero no veo como lo mantendrás inconsciente todo el viaje– tragó otra de las semillas recuperando su fuerza.

Viendo como estiraba sus extremidades mientras tomaba distancia Gokú imitó el acto consumiendo la semilla, sin embargo dibujó una mueca de desagrado en sus labios al retomar su atención en el otro saiyajin, sabía que Piccolo tenía razón, pero no podía asesinarlo a sangre fría, aun menos en ese estado. Los curiosos que quedaban se aproximaron a él de los rincones donde se escondían, al principio dudaban temerosos, pero los ojos de todas las criaturas lentamente se fueron llenando de un sentimiento traslucido que Gokú reconocía bien: agradecimiento.

La ovación inició tímida, hasta ir ganando fuerza inaudita de todos los que se reunieron a conmemorar el triunfo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo, Gokú miraba confuso a la multitud acercarse, todos los seres presentes, diferentes formas, colores, estaturas, dejaron de lado el recato y lo rodearon llevando las manos del aterrado individuo a las frentes de los que podían alcanzarle, todos intentaban llegar al héroe consolidado y por un momento le sumieron en esa multitud para resurgirle, cargado a cuestas de todas las formas de vida agradecidas, de todos géneros y edades, vitoreaban emocionados.

– ¡Saiya Vor! ¡Vlex Saiya Vor! –

– ¡Vlex vor! ¡Vlex Saiya Vor! –

Las lenguas de la antigüedad hacían gala de la ocasión, la emoción vivida en todo el rededor, desde las esquinas más oscuras en los niveles superiores, hasta el ser más pequeño a su lado, todos coreaban el nombre dado, la esperanza estaba ahí, por fin la esperada leyenda renacía de las olvidadas cenizas.

– ¡Piccolo ayúdame! – gritó intentando librarse amablemente de la turba enloquecida. El divertido Namek se encogió de hombros disfrutando el espectáculo mientras ataba al prisionero. En seguida sintió un grupo de pequeñas criaturas peludas tocar su pierna llamando su atención. Traían consigo la pesada capa del enorme Namek, entregándosela en signo de respeto a su dueño.

– emm… gracias – les miró de reojo inseguro de estrechar las múltiples manitas que le agradecían.

– ¡Señor Piccolo! – Gohan bajó a toda velocidad seguido por Krillin – ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

Al aterrizar a su lado y escuchar el barullo de esas conocidas palabras, el monje lo comprendió guardando una solemne risa condescendiente para el pequeño

– Sucede que – suspiró – tu padre recibe el reconocimiento que siempre mereció –

_..._

El pitido del rustico electrocardiograma del tanque sonaba pausado e insistente. Uno tras otro, sin descanso martillando la semiconciencia del individuo que rogaba de manera ferviente alguien le sacara de ese silencioso infierno liquido.

Ese sonido infernal constante funcionaba como un recordatorio del ultimátum de sus horas finales de vida, un fracaso más era la excusa que su amo necesitaba para dar el cambio de personal, sinónimo de exterminio, que toda forma de vida en esa organización temía. Pero entre ese agudo sonido chocante, uno más le despertó.

Finalmente, la respuesta a sus plegarias se presentaba en forma de señal de otro pitido simple en los scouter recién decomisados, a pesar de haber sido puesto a tan solo un par de horas en el forzoso encierro de recuperación, no se arriesgaría a dejar terminar el ciclo y encontrarse de frente con el único ser al que temía rendir cuentas en ese momento. Con un rayo de ki, laceró el grueso polímero de contención y en escandaloso chapoteo de los líquidos que le rodeaban, salió veloz, no le importó la conversación a lo lejos del reclamo que el capitán Ginyu, recién salido del área médica también, sostenía con su subordinado, enfurecido por haber sido rescatado sin su consentimiento, esas amenazas de muerte sonaban vacías al pensar en todo lo que Freezer sería capaz de hacerle por haber fallado en tan simple enmienda.

Tomó el rastreador sigiloso y sintió la vida regresarle al cuerpo, aún más que cualquiera de las veces que por algún motivo se habría encontrado en esos benditos tanques salvadores.

La señal de auxilio de Vegeta … su boleto de lotería a la redención frente a Freezer.

_..._

El sonido de graznidos la despertó, entre la suave quietud del agua, que pasaba debajo de la terraza elevada donde la nave se resguardaba, la frescura de la mañana era el único momento que se permitía disfrutar, deleitándose en los murmullos del bosque en quietud. Talló sus ojos estirándose preparada para salir de la nave, como cada mañana, se disponía a darse un baño en los riachuelos de la cercanía, sabía que su acompañante no se encontraba cerca, muchas veces intentó llamarle pero suponía que estaría haciendo lo mismo que esos últimos… ¿quince, treinta… mil días? Ya ni siquiera le importaba llevar la cuenta. Caminó entre la humedad y niebla matutinas, espectáculo de tonalidades pintadas por los rayos del sol, pero en su cabeza solo estaba esa decepción latente, la idea de que ni aun habiéndose arriesgado a seguir su plan… este habría funcionado. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya.

Se metió a un rio de poca profundidad completamente desnuda, por alguna razón desconocida el agua estaba tibia, ciertamente era un paraíso. Descansó perezosa sus piernas sobre una roca y sumergió su cuerpo hasta la barbilla, imitando los movimientos de un bañista en la tina de hidromasaje. Escuchó el fragor de los truenos en la distancia, como cada tarde, llovería intensamente en algunas horas, dio un largo bostezo y en medio de su letargo, su rayo de pánico fue testigo de lo inesperado.

– ¡Maldición!– salió disparada tomando su ropa de inmediato. Percibió a la perfección una inconfundible estela de luz que se aproximaba sobre la atmosfera, una vez más los sonidos retumbaron haciendo eco sobre todo el silencio de la sinfonía silvestre.

Debía esconderse pronto, corrió en dirección a recuperar su arma recién potenciada y buscar un sitio de resguardo. Todo debía ejecutarse impecable, pues estaba a punto de regresar a su vida.

…

Regresó acelerando a todo el potencial que sus músculos le daban, su mente se constreñía pensando en los peores escenarios, esa debía ser una nave del imperio, conocía bien esas firmas particulares dibujadas en los cielos de tantos planetas. ¿Cómo demonios lo encontraron? ¿Sería una escuadra de reconocimiento?. La angustia llegó a todos sus rincones sin dejar de traer a su mente que todo estaba por arruinarse en un segundo ¡dejó sola a la maldita humana! Esperaba que hubiese tenido la suficiente precaución de no presentarse ante lo que fuera que saliera, pero no podía evitar sentir la incesante necesidad de llegar a ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

….

Zarbon aterrizó, salió virando el rostro en todas direcciones, en cualquier momento debía toparse por última vez con ese maldito desertor, su odio escaló a tal grado que no admitiría que otro le arrancara el derecho de eliminarlo, ni siquiera le tomaría preso; lo eliminaría de una vez por todas. Sobre todo después de la humillación recibida a manos del otro saiyajin, necesitaba pagar cuentas con esa maldita especie. Divagaba en esos pensamientos cuando divisó los rastros de la nave maltrecha donde seguramente ese bastardo llegó, con notoria evidencia de partes a medio reparar, pero demasiado destruida. Por un segundo se divirtió atestiguando la mala suerte del sujeto, una nave imposible de reparar a su gusto, muy seguramente el bastardo llevaba un buen rato intentando salir de ahí y se regodeó de su desgracia, pero jamás pensó que quizá se trataba de una trampa para despojarle.

Encendió el scouter, pero las lecturas no fijaban ninguna cifra, saltaban sin control creando interferencias, su desesperación inició su aparición, sintiéndose parcialmente desnudo sin esa tecnología. Se lo quitó dándole golpes resonando el artefacto hueco.

Vegeta lo vió, ese maldito hedonista con demasiada actitud femenina para su opinión. Jamás esperó que el mandadero de Freezer en persona viniera a recobrarle, pero no esperaba menos de su odiado amo quien debía estar ansioso de incluso recuperarlo él mismo. Por un momento quiso enfrentarlo, pero el estado de su ki solo le proporcionaría una rápida derrota. Evaluó sus opciones, no podía ver a la mujer por ningún lado, seguramente se encontraba oculta, por lo menos había tenido esa inteligencia y se relajó de la insufrible tensión. Vio la nave de su rival tan cerca y se le ocurrió, que quizá era lo mejor que pudiera pasarle, le robaría el transporte al cretino y le dejaría pudrirse en el lugar, ahora solo necesitaba una distracción para evadirlo.

….

La posición en la que estaba le permitía observar todo el plano y ahí estaban los elementos dispuestos en su tablero de juego, Zarbon de pie, ensimismado en su rastreador y captó a Vegeta resguardado esperando… ¿esperando? ¿Por qué no se lanzó al ataque?. Se dio cuenta que el scouter no lo localizaría y aunado a la risa de complicidad propia del saiyajin, los elementos le dieron la clave para lo que estaba ocurriendo. '¡ _Rayos ese idiota también quiere la nave_!' sus entrañas se remecieron intentando encontrar una solución a lo que se avecinaba, divisó a Vegeta moverse con cautela, lejos, debía delatarlo antes de que lograra ejecutar cualquier idea que tuviera en marcha.

….

Arrancó sigiloso para encontrar lo que le sacaría de problemas, la misma criatura que esa mañana persiguió, otro de los carnívoros que les atacó el primer día, le haría seguirle, con suerte tomaría de imprevisto a la maldita rémora de Freezer y le daría oportunidad de alejarse con la capsula. En un afortunado revés de eventos por fin le encontró, trepado de las garras lamiendo el cadáver de otro ser descompuesto, llamó su atención halándole la cola, la fiera resopló, olvidando su cena para prestar todas sus intenciones asesinas al osado que le instaba a seguirle sin dejar de provocarle.

Zarbon se rindió, arrojó el rastreador dentro de la nave y camino a grandes zancadas por el terreno. Inspeccionó el completo silencio solo turbado por los lejanos ruidos de la fauna circundante.

– ¡Sal de ahí maldito Vegeta, sé que estas aquí! – Carraspeaba las palabras en hartura, ávido de terminar su misión con la mayor brevedad – ¡No te tomaba por un cobarde! – le provocaba impávido de lo que le esperaba, sabía que ahora se le comparaba en fuerzas, pero no tenía idea del grado en que lo hacía y esperaba que su arma secreta fuera de ayuda. Tanto era su odio que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar con claridad si algo pudiese salir mal.

Bulma preparó un último artilugio, se las jugaría del todo, no quedaba otra opción, tenía por seguro que el príncipe no permitiría que Zarbon la arrebatara de su propiedad, esperaba cautelosa con el arma escondida bajo las rocas donde se ocultaba, fingiría su propio descuido siendo descubierta y él no tendría más opción que actuar para defenderla. Solo esperaba la señal de su cercanía, tenía su escapatoria preparada.

Escuchó un ruido, era momento de actuar, salió de su escondite poniéndose completamente a la vista fingiendo sorpresa, Zarbon igual de incrédulo por esa aparición, la contempló un segundo, pero lo que les robó atención emergió enseguida detrás de ellos, no fue lo que ambos esperaban.

Zarbon embobado por el fantasma de la mujer, no tuvo aviso para los enormes ojos pálidos que se lanzaron dispuestos a devorarlo, sintió el golpe de las fauces sobre su brazo y revolcándose de dolor le arrastró junto con él, liberándose de un fuerte puñetazo.

Enfurecido se irguió apuntando su palma hacia la bestia acechante, pero para su sorpresa no pudo evocar ningún tipo de energía.

– Pero que... – miró su palma como si esta le traicionara adrede.

Bulma sudó frío al notar que el interés del carnívoro ahora se dirigía relamiéndose hacia su frágil ser. Los guturales retumbos anunciándole lo que acontecería

– Rayos – inmóvil como frágil presa contemplaba la posibilidad de regresar por su arma, pero algo le decía que no alcanzaría a tomarla y se debatía en su próximo movimiento clavada al suelo, petrificada.

La bestia se agazapó lanzándose contra su objetivo. Bulma se encogió presa del pánico. La fila de colmillos fue enviada lejos por una borrosa ráfaga azul. Frente a ella Vegeta esperaba la represalia de la sulfurada fiera.

– ¡Sube a la maldita nave! – le ladró fuera de sus casillas. Pero los nudillos del humanoide aguamarina le cerraron la boca con la misma velocidad. El saiyajin se impactó contra uno de los enormes troncos en el claro, sin embargo, la fuerza con la que lo recibió no era la que esperaba. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Zarbon tampoco tenía uso de su Ki.

Ambos guerreros orquestaban un duelo de miradas, absortos de lo que les rodeaba. Bulma trastabillo dispuesta a correr a velocidad luz sobre su objetivo, pero el animal se colocó frente a la nave bloqueando el paso. Se frenó en seco mirando sobre el hombro el sitio donde dejó su arma. La fiera atacó una vez más cerniendo la gravilla del suelo.

– ¡Auxilio! –

Vegeta se lanzó con ella hasta el riachuelo al desnivel apartándola a tiempo del paso. Zarbon le alcanzó azotándole sin piedad contra las rocas del acantilado. La joven posó sus ojos sobre el furioso humanoide de pie junto a ella, percatándose del odio que también a ella le profesaba. Vegeta regresó de un soplo, apartándolo de un intenso cabezazo y cayendo sobre ambos pies, goteando, esgrimiendo su media sonrisa, le indicó con la mano al lacayo de freezer que se acercara, listo para la pelea.

Zarbon realizó la ofensiva, dos ganchos al aire sin poder atinar golpe, el saiyajin se había vuelto aún más rápido incluso sin uso de su poder habitual, veía con claridad todos los golpes rozar el zumbido del aire, su defensa era imparable. Una vuelta sobre el mismo y Vegeta le arrinconó con dos patadas certeras al dorso. No dio tregua siendo arremetido con un terrible asalto del príncipe quien demostraba con supremacía que ahora le aventajaba con creces.

Bulma intentó regresar cuesta arriba hasta la nave sin llamar la atención de nadie, llegó a la cima de nuevo, para su mala suerte la enorme criatura ahora se deleitaba rodando sin cuidado la nave intentando abrirla. Debía alcanzar su arma antes de que terminara su destructor trabajo.

Zarbon recibía la paliza de su vida, inesperadamente Vegeta le ganaba asombrándose a sí mismo, todo ese tiempo de supervivencia debía haber servido como entrenamiento. Tomó a su víctima del cuello raspando su rostro contra el lecho del cuerpo de agua, sádico disfrutaba su acción hasta que Zarbon le dio una temible sorpresa.

Arrojándolo al otro extremo lo vio pulsar todos los verdosos músculos, el crujido de sus huesos desencadenó una violenta metamorfosis que le caló un terrible presentimiento.

– eres un imbécil Vegeta – se carcajeó en una grotesca voz retomando postura de batalla – no tienes oportunidad – ahora transformado en un escamoso lagarto imponente le enseñaba los colmillos sediento de venganza – te mandaré al infierno junto con tu querida ramera –

La científica acallaba su propia respiración agitada, arrastrándose hasta el último sitio donde se encontraba el blaster modificado, había conseguido llegar y solo bastaba estirar la mano en sigilo, lo que intentó rozando con la punta de los dedos el dispositivo y sin despegar los ojos de la fiera que estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

Pero el estruendo del colosal árbol astillándose en mil pedazos la detuvo.

Rodó intentando ponerse a salvo, se levantó repleta de astillas en el pelo, el animal en igual estado de sorpresa le rugió a la nueva criatura que emergía de las sombras del bosque, riendo en ese espeluznante rugido Zarbon daba pasos lentos acercándose y ella pudo denotar al sumamente herido saiyajin subiendo y bajando el pecho en trémulos que no le permitían abrir los ojos del dolor. Cubierto en heridas profusas se arrodillo para levantarse una vez más. ¡Si tan solo la maldita luna apareciera de dia! Sentía su energía drenarse a ritmo insoportable.

El gigantezco vertebrado nativo se lanzó contra zarbon, pero fue derribado con dos golpes precisos que le dejaron fuera de combate. Bulma vio su oportunidad, debía correr ahora o nunca. Zarbon cargó su fuerza una vez más contra el príncipe, tomándole por la cola mientras destruía toda la vegetación leñosa con el maltrecho cuerpo del saiyajin. Las astillas y tierra volaban por todos lados junto con los alaridos de dolor de Vegeta quien se encontraba a muy poco de perder la conciencia…y la vida.

– ¡¿Que pasa maldito mono?! – Le pateaba sin tregua – ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo maldita basura? –

Detuvo su fúnebre marcha tomándolo por los hombros con ambos brazos e inicio una desagradable cadena de cabezazos que regaban la sangre del príncipe sobre su rostro. Bulma alcanzó a escuchar la desesperada voz de su captor desfallecer ante la tortura a la que era sometido. Los ecos de la culpa golpeando su impetuoso corazón. Resoplaba apretando los dientes, ' _un paso más_ ' decidida se dispuso a abordar la maltratada nave con todo su equipo listo. Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

– Nunca entendí tu actitud arrogante maldita criatura inferior –el lagartoide soltó sin decoro, cual peso muerto, al rendido saiyano, Pisó de forma denigrante su cabeza – salúdame a tus compatriotas en el otro mundo–

– ¡SUÉLTALO! – Desde lo alto del terreno, Bulma le apuntaba segura irradiando la misma rabia que su adversario.

– Ahora tocará tu turno miserable mujerzuela– Ni siquiera tuvo intención de mirarla, regresó a finalizar su actividad previa. Pero el sonido seco de lo que siguió, le reveló que las amenazas si tenían fundamento letal.

Del centro de su cuerpo las visibles quemaduras goteaban la sangre azulada desperdigada por la falta de continuidad en su tejido. El letal agujero le hizo abrir la boca sin comprender como una criatura inferior pudo hacerle tal agravio. Sin poder respirar cayó sobre sus rodillas con ambos ambarinos ojos fijados de muerte sobre la mujer. Ella corrió una vez más cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Sin titubear más apuntó a la cien del infortunado hombre...y disparó.

Pasando por encima del fresco cadáver, su atención fue absorbida por el inconsciente sujeto bañado en lodo. Intentó levantar a Vegeta, valuó su estado y apreció que era más grave de lo que pensaba. Desfallecido, perdía sangre en cuantiosas heridas, sin contar las internas que debía poseer y no podía siquiera pensar en reparar. Desgarró parte de su blusa haciendo un torniquete en su frente de donde no dejaba de salir su preciado líquido vital.

– ¡Maldición no me hagas esto! – le sostenía la cabeza intentando arrastrarle a la anterior nave. La culpa le inundaba los sentidos, no podía dejarlo así, sentía una estúpida sensación de deuda por todas las veces que le había salvado, a solo unos pasos de libertad le arrastraba de vuelta el honor, haciéndola pensarse la más ridícula de las mártires, ¡demonios, no podía dejarlo!. – ¡No te atrevas a morirte desgraciado! – con todo lo que tenía a la mano intentaba cerrar las heridas sin éxito, amarraba todo sin cuidado, cayéndose sus utensilios de las temblorosas manos, secó su frente de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ambos, lo sentía debilitarse lentamente, su respiración ahora inaudible y el pulso decayendo bajo el charco de sangre – ¡NO TE MUERAS VEGETA!– le zarandeó rendida, cayendo sobre su torso con la impotencia rezándole a lo imposible. La suave melodía de la lluvia sobre las hojas como su único testigo. Y ahí recostada sobre su frio pecho, lloró. Lloró por ella, lloró por él, lloró por todo el camino recorrido, por todo su calvario vivido hasta ese día y por todos los finales que no tendría. Lloró como no lo hizo en meses, lloró como no lo hizo nunca en su vida.

Abstraída en un bucle de trance lúgubre, no notó cuando una tímida mano se posó sobre su espalda.

Incorporo su estampa súbitamente a la defensiva. Pero lo que vio la desconcertó.

El extraño grupo de tres humanoides que evocaban una extraña raza de felinoides con enormes y puntiagudas orejas, le observaban con evidente tristeza condescendiente. Eran, esbeltos, atléticos en colores pardos, ondeantes colas y vestimentas simples.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – pero el mayor de ellos le sopló un estrafalario polvo brillante de frente que apagó todas las luces de su mente.

Y todo se terminó.

Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora, pasaron mil inconvenientes desde mucho trabajo hasta que se descompuso mi computadora. Aquí les dejo esta nueva entrega esperando les haya gustado, aliméntenme con reviews! Los amoooooo y hago caso a todo lo que me dicen.

Un saludo especial a Anabell Gonzalez, muchas gracias por toda la confianza y nuestras platicas, me da mucha emoción! Yanii qué bueno que te guste que Bulma sea guerrera, en este fic ella será pieza clave y muy activa en batalla, toda una empoderada!. Arag7 gracias por esa desvelada! Que gusto que sea de tanto agrado , Debby una vez mas gracias por leerme y Smithback me fascina como no pierdes ningún detalle! Gracias en verdad por tu interés es realmente motivador a seguirle :D


	12. Chapter 12

Les traigo otra entrega, tan rápido como pude.

Esta ha sido una semana muy difícil y con muchos altibajos desde personales hasta de cuestión laboral, pero con tantita fe todo se puede soportar jajaja

Yannii me alegra que este gustándote tanto la historia, de verdad, es sumamente gratificante saber que les agrada mi trabajo

Mil gracias también Smithback por estar al pendiente de cada detalle!

Annabel, mil gracias por nuestras conversaciones al respecto :) eres una chica súper genial!

Cherry love, oh si que aparece Vegeta y hace de las suyas! es uno de los principales!

– Advertencia de escena para audiencia mayor de edad– si eres menor, huye!

––––––––––––––––Capitulo XII–––––––––––––––

 **Ocaso de tormentos**

No eran muchas las ocasiones en que esa vista adornaba el oscuro paraje eternamente nocturno. En el raso del espacio, una hermosa nebulosa inmensa de cálidas tonalidades avanzaba, para sorpresa de todos los ojos maravillados, atravesando la nueva estación del monarca de ese extremo de la galaxia. Toda la atención puesta en dicho fenómeno, era un evento ocurrido cada mil años, su existencia suponía augurios culturales de diferente índole, una promesa oculta sin duda, no importando el rango o distinción, era imperdonable perder de vista dicho especáculo.

Desafortunadamente para algunos, solo era una indicación de problemas.

– Mi Lord– se inclinó portando uno de los uniformes distintivos de la rama de ingeniería – todos nuestros holográficos están atravesando por fallas temporales, después del paso de las condiciones meteorológicas… volveremos a enlazar…–

El brillante emisario fue borrado de la faz del universo con un solo movimiento.

– ¿Acaso parece que una estación de este tamaño, puede permitirse tener FALLAS POR ALGO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE? – pese a que odiaba perder el control, no podía evitar exhibirse frustrado y nervioso, la visita pronta de su padre, sus planes fratricidas y los retrasos en lograr ubicar el corazón rebelde eran cargas emocionales demasiado intensas para permanecer ecuánime.

– Mi señor estaremos corrigiendo este error de inmediato– el otro ingeniero le reverenció corriendo de vuelta a su puesto y por su vida.

– ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Zarbon?! – se deshizo del pensamiento anterior, arrojando todos los dispositivos rutilantes por el magnetismo adyacente. – ¡Consíganme un rastreador ÚTIL! ¿¡Tendremos que regresar trescientos mil CUT en el tiempo y usar grafos a mano?! – se dirigió a la horda de ayudantes a su lado, muertos de miedo, se movilizaron uniformemente chocando algunos entre si al despedirse.

– Mi Lord supuse que debía traer esto en persona– observando de reojo el desastre tecnológico, Salza se dio paso, al inusualmente modesto salón del trono, sin ser anunciado.

– Menos mal que sigues aquí – extendió la mano haciendo una mueca de descontento cuando irónicamente el documento a leer estaba plasmado en grafos con el sello oficial del imperio

– …que incivilizado – gruñó examinándole.

Mientras avanzaba en su lectura, los rasgos del lagartoide se fueron suavizando, el resultado de las brigadas de reconocimiento por fin daba frutos, enfatizaba en el mejor hallazgo, la importancia de una total discreción, un extraño mineral en Qadrvum que sería la respuesta a sus conflictos. Aunque por el momento no había de que preocuparse, pues el único rival que suponía un conflicto a su ascenso, se dirigía a encontrarse con el que siempre debió ser su destino.

– Excelente trabajo – sonrió gratificándole – ahora, antes de que regreses a la nave de Cooler… necesito que hagas algo mas – la tersa voz apuntando a la reacción que desataría en ese peculiar subordinado.

Salza odiaba su nueva posición, chantajeado por un simple error y exponiendo la posibilidad de ser ligado a otro potencial atentado, más no podía rehusarse o permitir escapar a su rostro un solo gesto que le delatara, la inocuidad era su única arma y detectaba la impaciencia de Freezer, al no poder leerle con la facilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

– Se que Zarbon desapareció hace poco…– soltó, aun inseguro de la razón – pero afortunadamente recibimos un indicio de donde se encuentra su nave y su rastreador parece estar intacto… debido a la insuficiencia del equipo de Ginyu…– ladeó un gesto de desaprobación al recordar las noticias del crucero de asalto– quiero que tomes al resto de su tropa y averigües que es lo que está pasando en ese lugar–

El enervado brenchjin asintió con la hiel de esa sensación a flor de la azulada piel, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería, estaba forzándole a trabajar con el único némesis al que detestaba.

– No quiero incidentes– adivinando su lucha interna, cerró los ojos provocándole – después de todo, Jeice es el único que ha cumplido con su papel en los últimos días… pruébame que no estoy equivocado en las expectativas de tu desempeño – le indicó la salida sin mirarle.

– Como ordene Lord Freezer–

– y Salza… – le interrumpió antes de perderlo de vista – envía al _Capitán_ Ginyu a las barracas de soldados de tercera– solicitó arrastrando las ultimas silabas – creo que por el momento...ya no me será de utilidad.

_..._

–¿Quién… eres? –recobraba la visión. Sumergida en la parálisis de un letargo muy prolongado. Cuando la escena se hubo hecho nítida. Su semblante se mortificó.

– ¡Vegeta! – recobró la memoria de golpe, al igual que la postura vertical. Mareada observaba a las criaturas a su alrededor hacer señas inentendibles, sonidos secos, chasquidos, graznidos hechos de algún modo sobrenatural, criaturas nativas atiborraban el área. Rodeaba la escena con la vista, sin control sobre sus movimientos, asustada y desubicada como un animal salvaje.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – repetía con hostilidad a los entes que se encontraban a su alrededor. De entre ellos el mismo sujeto que encontró en el bosque sacó de su bolsillo cerril, el mismo polvo que recordaba, lo colocó en la palma tomando aire en sus pulmones, pero ella fue más rápida y evitó la exposición haciéndose a un lado para enseguida tomarle del brazo – ¡Basta! ¡No lo harás de nuevo! – Buscó en su cintura el arma y le sorprendió encontrarla ahí ' _Son los peores secuestradores del universo_ ' pensó y apunto veloz al resto. – ¡Atrás! ¿Quiénes Son? –

Los nativos se miraron entre sí, sin un evidente temor, pero sin total comprensión. El primer individuo que se le presentó, realizó una mueca de hastío y después de hacer un sonido que podría asegurar, se trataba de una orden, pusieron a su disposición un primitivo recipiente donde el vertió parte del polvo que vislumbró con anterioridad. Acto seguido, desenvainó una tosca cuchilla de un azulado cristal oscuro, poniendo nerviosa por un instante a la mujer. Sus dudas crecieron aún más, cuando lo vio tocar la punta de su propio dedo, vertiendo una sangre blanquecina sobre el líquido con el preparado del vaso. Después de eso la miró a los ojos, llevó su mano a la boca de la chica señalizando la razón de ese acto. Ella debía beberlo.

Bulma lo dudó, muda de intenciones y vocablos, vaciló con seriedad seguir mirándoles con el blaster apuntado a la defensiva, pero analizó su situación, cambió de dirección el punto focal al techo de la choza donde se encontraban, debido al tamaño y la presencia de estructuras talladas, suponía que era de valor.

– ¡Si es un truco volaré este lugar!—les advirtió esperando que alguien pudiese leer su amenaza de algún modo. Su principal testigo se cruzó de brazos meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Volvió a extender el vaso tratando de ser lo menos intimidatorio posible.

Acorralada, la científica decidió seguir la corriente, si algo salía mal mantendría el arma justo a un toque de efectuar su plan. Tomó el vaso por el borde, olía a metal y mirra, no lo pensó más tiempo y engulló el contenido de un tirón. Limpió los sobrantes con su brazo.

Enseguida, el efecto tomo control, un tornado de sonidos envolvieron su conciencia, las ráfagas de una sensación vibrante que recorría sus células y le devolvía a cambio un conocimiento, que estaba inmerso entrelazándole el propio ser a ese extraño mundo. De inmediato sus ojos encontraron el camino de vuelta y atenta se levantó del trance manteniendo a todos sus espectadores intrigados.

– ¡Vaya! – Resopló el sujeto frente a ella – no te ofendas pero eres un ser demasiado testarudo –la voz juvenil del felinoide la recibió gustosa.

– ¡Puedo entenderte! – Tocó su propio rostro intranquila – ¡Puedo entenderte! – aulló con mas fuerza

– Si, si– colocó ambas manos sobre la chica – ¿puedes calmarte por favor? – la instó a bajar el volumen que estaba alterando a todos los presentes.

– ¿Que...quien...tu…como…– no hallaba el modo de comenzar a interrogar por todo lo sucedido.

– Sorrel, será mejor que la lleves con el gran jefe– lo que parecía una delicada felinoide de un color arena, se acercó a su contraparte marrón. Sospechaba que no tendrían mucho tiempo.

– A eso iba, pero antes debemos averiguar quiénes son estos seres – le hizo un ademán de inconformidad, el hecho de haberlos encontrado le hacía sentir responsable por la seguridad de su gente – ¿De dónde vienen?, ¿También llegaron de las estrellas?, ¿está lejos su tribu? –

– No responderé hasta que me digas ¿qué es este lugar?, ¡¿Dónde está Vegeta?!– retomó sus anteriores prioridades sin dar espacio a una tranquila conversación, necesitaba con urgencia una explicación.

El joven le dedicó el mayor gesto de impaciencia que era capaz de emitir. Sin decir palabra le indicó que lo siguiera aburrido. La chica se dio paso entre el resto de los seres que aún seguían tras ellos como un grupo de niños curiosos. De algún modo Bulma sabía que no se encontraba en peligro, pero en verdad necesitaba encontrar la ilación de eventos que la llevaron a acabar en ese lugar.

Después de una breve caminata por lo que se veía tal cual lo hubiese hecho una antigua aldea forestal, escaleras y recovecos tallados sobre los mismos árboles gruesos que recordaban a la científica los grandes _baobabs_ de su mundo. Gigantes dormidos de rojas y diminutas hojas, se levantaban cual islas en medio de un claro con pasturas doradas como campos de sol. Llegaron a la más imponente de esas plantas leñosas donde un felinoide de oscuro pelaje le esperaba cubierto por una túnica de brillante colorido. Bulma supuso, se trataba del jefe de la tribu.

– Sokho– le llamó el joven a su lado – se ha recuperado, pude sentir que no posee intenciones malignas– esgrimió una confiada sonrisa orgulloso de su lectura.

El mayor asintió tomando la cabeza del chico

–Has hecho bien hermano– agradeció despidiéndole – yo haré lo que me corresponde, buena cacería– le despidió amablemente

– ¡Yo no soy una presa! – la chica se injurió respecto al señalamiento

– Es la expresión de mi pueblo – el mayor le aclaró – es el deseo de bienestar más solemne, la vida se sustenta con duro esfuerzo en este lugar, la supervivencia es una incesante cacería–

Bulma guardó silencio meditando la cosmovisión ancestral de la que estaba siendo aleccionada, era como si el sujeto conservara un acervo de sabiduría transpirable, que de algún modo sabía que estaba ahí. Explicaba con asertividad la importancia de esos hechos a una extranjera, lo que le hacía pensar que no era la primera que entraba a ese salvaje mundo.

– Tus dudas son muchas y el tiempo es poco– detuvo los grises ojos sobre la chica indicándole el camino a proseguir. Pasando a través de un puente colgante se adentró a un enorme hueco cubierto por una delgada tela. Dentro el camastro mal hecho, conservaba el inmóvil cuerpo del saiyajin de sus pesadillas. Sus ojos llegaron al límite de las cuencas que trataban de digerir lo que observaba, todo su cabello negro manchado en sangre, desprovisto de vida y color. Llevo sus manos a su boca.

– ¿Esta… muerto? – masculló con el miedo latente de saber la respuesta. Jamás esperó que el hecho de verle en ese estado le proporcionaría tal insatisfacción, pero así era.

– Aun no – develó su oyente – pero no sobrevivirá– le dejó saber con tristeza – nuestra medicina ha conseguido mantenerle unos días de vida, pero no podemos hacer más–

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – La joven se aproximó titubeante al sitio donde el saiyajin yacía, analizó su rostro sin ápice de emoción. En realidad no sabía qué hacer.

– Siete días-

'¿Qué clase de magia es esta?' se cuestionó sin dar crédito a toda la experiencia vivida hasta el momento.

– Nuestra sabiduría proviene de la antigua madre blanca– Sokho señaló hacia el cielo, donde los rayos de algún sol amarillo hacían resplandecer una preciosa luna de ópalo, al fondo distinguió otra de tonos grisáceos. O al menos de ese color simulaba ser.

– ¿Tu? – volteó enseguida al entender lo que sucedía, estaba leyendo su mente. El felinoide negro asintió de un modo calmado, intentaba no asustarla aún más.

– Al compartir la sangre de uno de los nuestros, te unes a los centros del conocimiento Tarwi – le brindó una cálida sonrisa –puedes buscar en tu interior, todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí–

Y entonces entendió todo. El conocimiento inmediato llego a sus ondas cerebrales, el uso de toda esa medicina ancestral, los nombres de todas las cosas a su alrededor, la historia y mitología de esos seres maravillosos que ahora le brindaban las arcas abiertas de su sabiduría sin esperar nada a cambio.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sin comprender tal acto de generosidad – podría ser un enemigo y me han brindado toda información que les llevaría a la ruina – aseguró en genuino desconcierto

–-El miedo no detiene la muerte, detiene la vida – se colocó junto a ella –el forastero agradece lo que recibe, pero nuestra tribu ama lo que puede dar–

La científica le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida comprendiendo su punto, retomó su vista al decaído y entendió entonces lo que seguiría a continuación.

– No puedo hacerlo–

– Este es el último día que su cuerpo resistirá, si quieres que viva… así tendrá que ser– le complementó intentando hacerle discernir sobre su inestable juicio.

– Ustedes pueden saber porque lo digo –

– Tu bebiste de nuestro conocimiento – inició la explicación – pero nosotros no hemos tomado el tuyo–

Bulma entendió el propósito del ritual previo, el joven compartió su sangre no solo habiendo abastecido su conocimiento, sino su entereza regresándole sus propias fuerzas en un instante, más al no haber imitado el proceso ella misma, sus anfitriones no tenían el conocimiento necesario de la situación en la que ella se encontraba, solo podían suponer. Bajó su vista a las heridas cicatrizadas del príncipe, pero no podía sacarle de ese estado, no podía regresarlo para retornar a ser su prisionera poniendo en riesgo a los nativos de ese planeta. La naturaleza inestable y violenta del sujeto tenía todas las probabilidades en contra de un final, donde él estuviese agradecido del mismo modo que ella, solo dejándola ir por salvar su vida. No podía ser.

– El no vengarse de un enemigo caído es humildad, pero compadecerse de su suerte es la mayor generosidad – Sokho le increpó a meditar en su decisión – toda vida es valiosa, pero el compartir esa fuerza es tu derecho y don, en ti reside disponer si dejarás que el ocaso tome su vida o le brindarás una nueva oportunidad – se dispuso a dejarla sola.

– ¿Por qué ustedes… – inició interrumpiendo la salida del mayor. Se encontraba en un dilema increíble no pudiendo adivinar la razón por la que no habrían hecho lo mismo a él que a ella.

– La respuesta está dentro de ti…. No podemos restablecer al que haya levantado una mano sin respeto sobre un ser vivo de nuestro mundo– le indicó – es la ley y debe ser venerada. Pero tú eres forastera al igual que él–

Se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo habían sido estudiados por los nativos, sintió la respuesta fluir en el instante que la buscó. Le ayudaron al tener compasión por el desplante de dolor en el que se enfrascó, al ver a Vegeta caer. Para fortuna propia, ella jamás asesinó a algún ser de ese sitio, pero de haber podido hacerlo, no habría pensado dos veces antes de disparar sobre la fiera _kumayu_ que tan indecorosa iba a descuartizarla ' _Hasta ahora sé cómo nombrar esa cosa_ '.

Posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, deliberando que acción tomar. Miraba el cuerpo de su captor inerte, en todo su esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer. Se sentó a un lado de él poniendo la mano sobre su costado. Apenas era perceptible su respiración al tacto. Miró el tibio atardecer sintiendo remontar la idea de que no contaba con mucho tiempo para decidir, ciertamente era un ser despreciable, un mercenario del espacio enfrascado en una venganza tan abrasadora, que prefería ver el mundo arder, antes de renunciar al derecho por seguir impartiendo el baño de sangre que le apasionaba efectuar.

Pero fugaz, llego el recuerdo de las palabras de Tarble a su mente durante esa tarde de verano.

– _es un ser arrogante, muy inteligente y sumamente egoísta…–_

Recordó con claridad la descripción que su amigo daba del príncipe, acto seguido, rememoró el terrible estado de su permanencia forzada en el imperio.

–… _ellos también son esclavos … Fueron reclutados forzadamente y comparten mi odio al imperio, pero viven de acuerdo a lo único que han conocido a lo largo de sus vidas: violencia y odio–._

Lo miró sintiendo una profunda pena, al imaginar que tan diferente habría sido, si el destino no le hubiese puesto en un mundo de caos y violencia, en su linaje de saiyajin, en manos de un ser tan desalmado como Freezer, cuantas torturas habría soportado y escenarios terribles para haber desatado esa fiereza, odio y frialdad, que no conocía nada más que ese laberinto de soledad y venganza, que el más mínimo indicio de compasión era catalogado como un signo de debilidad e infamia en su mente.

– La compasión es una virtud Vegeta – susurró pasando los dedos por la frente del desfallecido– y yo te lo voy a demostrar–

_..._

Enorme sala imponente, el salón del consejo de guerra de la OIC en sus materiales similares al mármol, tonalidades rojas y negras. Y las puertas se abrían de par en par para dejar pasar al ser más temido y respetado de todo el imperio. Bajo su capa ondeante la preocupación jamás presenciada por todos los miembros del imperio, incluso sus propios vástagos.

– ¡¿Donde ocurrió?!– Preguntó al comandante que lo guiaba hasta la sala privada de los monarcas, donde contenían encerrada una verdad que solo un ser conocía.

– Los astilleros de ensamblaje de Asbartu– Malaka, el experimentado médico del imperio, atendía las heridas de el conocido general Arcosiano que las mejores referencias recibía de los lideres de toda la galaxia. Casi en hilo de muerte Kiiro intentaba hablar.

Hizo señas a todo el personal de salir, lo que nadie dudo en hacer. Estando a un lado de la vaina de recuperación fijó el ceño sobre el calcinado y gravemente herido personaje, más no le dejaría en un tanque hasta que hubiese aclarado todo lo que sucedió.

– Mi… Señor– con esfuerzo intentaba respirar dando sus respetos al emperador – ¿Lord.. Cooler… – preguntó esperando ser respondido. Esa duda le dio a entender al emperador Cold que sus peores temores eran ciertos, su hijo estaba desaparecido y no podía explicarse que criatura podría tener mayor fuerza que su especie, era inverosímil.

– ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – continuó su interrogatorio con mayor paciencia

– Asbartu…tomada– tosió sacando coágulos quemados de su garganta – Lo..Cooler…misión fracasó – intentaba levantar los brazos para expresarse. Hacia un tiempo corto habían recibido la noticia de un levantamiento sin igual en el planeta solicitando auxilio. Siendo la base de su hijo mayor la más cercana, la petición llegó directamente a sus manos.

– Estas implicando que unos malditos rebeldes insignificantes pudieron neutralizar A MI HIJO– retumbó el techo del edificio en un arranque.

– NO…– abrió los ojos amarillo tan enormes como pudo al revelar la causa de ese fracaso – No Rebeldes…– ladeó el rostro con dolor esperando clavar la vista sobre el emperador antes de que su cordura fuera puesta en duda – Da…Daikon– sabía que nadie lo creería– DAIKON– aseguró una vez más – El planet… fue exter…minado–

– Estas MINTIENDO– Cold se cruzó de brazos exasperado sin creer una sola palabra. Salió abandonando al general en medio del recinto. Dos soldados se acercaron al verlo salir por la puerta.

– Su majestad– reverenciaron profundamente con miedo a soltar las malas nuevas – No hay señales de la base de Asbartu, no tenemos contacto o emisión alguna del cuerpo planetario…–

– Es como si no existiera– dijo el otro aun inclinado sin dar el rostro.

– No quiero una palabra de esto– les indicó sin dar explicación – El general Kiiro...– se detuvo a dar más instrucciones antes de partir– Cuando despierte lo enviarán a Minas Calladri para interrogarle– aseguró pensando que un complot se estaba formando y la reciente buena relación de su general con su hijo menor no le era indiferente– esto no quedará impune–

_..._

El sonido del metal colisionando le despertó. Un olor a humedad y óxido le recordó la condición de su estampa. Exhausto, agotado de fuerza y preguntándose la razón de su permanencia en el arco de los vivos, el teniente Reiko resopló, inquiriendo que estaba lejos de obtener un anhelado descanso.

– Justo a tiempo para tu debut– el obeso organismo de piel amorfa, aseguraba los últimos ajustes de un conjunto de bloques cableados – Lord Freezer demanda probar la eficiencia de los minerales de Qadrvum–

Tiró de sí mismo en movimientos automáticos, se descubrió anclado a una plancha metálica. La urgencia sobrevino a su conciencia en un arranque claustrofóbico, la lucha instintiva por la supervivencia hacía oposición al sentido común.

– Creí que habías aprendido que es inútil intentarlo – una risotada perezosa escapó de la boca de su captor.

Cuando se decidió a mirar alrededor, deseó no haberlo hecho.

– Tu especie resultó extrañamente débil a este nuevo material – le contestó asumiendo que su vista estaba abstraída en los cuerpos arrumbados en la oscuridad – Pero aún tenemos sujetos de estudio – confeso alegremente mientras inyectaba un liquido rojo a su nuca. Los gritos de Azuki fueron nublados por una inesperada onda de bienestar. De pronto no estaba frente a un enemigo, se encontraba perdido en una suavidad calante. En su ceño se acomodó la sublime nota del descanso, el arrastre del naufragio mental, ya no era más pesado que lo que un mal sueño es al despertar.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – suspiró dejando atrás la realidad.

– Estas seguro– una tibia voz le recibió, entumeciendo sus miedos al contacto. La caricia sobre su piel como un toque de la seda fría, refrescaba sus heridas nutriéndolas de vitalidad una vez más, el talante apacible de un arroyo azul corría ante sus ojos, no sabía si era real, pero no tenía intención de averiguarlo.

– Solo déjalo ir – la suave voz le susurraba calmando la tempestiva inseguridad

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó aferrándose con desgana a la desconfianza, como una triste medida de suspicacia en un acto automático de prevalencia.

– Solo nada…suéltalo – una caricia casta borró la creciente inseguridad – solo déjalo ir.

La niebla revitalizaba sus fuerzas, remecía sus sentidos, acunándole en un refugio seguro, toda su experiencia decaía hasta hacerle sentir como un crio indefenso, dispuesto a cooperar con el único fin de permanecer en ese seguro abrazo, si tan solo pudiera tenerlo un poco más, solo un poco más.

– Eso es – le apremiaba maternalmente – solo déjalo ir…solo muéstralo –

Extendió una agradecida sonrisa, dejando un vistazo colarse a lo que celosamente protegía entre manos. Más al regresar la vista, se paralizó, el rostro desfigurado relamía los colmillos con avaricia, la fibra mas impensada de su cuerpo tembló ante el terror de lo que acababa de cometer tan voluntariamente. El sueño le fue arrancado y de su garganta, solo pudo liberarse un alarido deleznablemente desconsolado. Escuchaba la mortal sentencia de su suerte sin importarle, próximamente habrían de arrebatar esa culpa y con ello su rotundo fracaso.

– Lo tenemos… – la terrible advertencia masacró su espíritu ya quebrantado al ver sonreir a la cuadrilla de elementos del inquisidor – informen a Lord Freezer, fijen curso a Nayame–

_..._

Las luces del fuego resplandecían por la planicie, los viejos sacras tribales resonaban en el eco de la noche. Debido a que celebrarían el primer _renacimiento_ efectuado por extranjeros, la tribu Tarwi, había preparado un despliegue de ritual suficientemente digno para que las deidades aprobaran el intercambio. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo como en los viejos tiempos. Habían limpiado de toda impureza a ambos participantes ataviándolos en las túnicas sagradas que representaban las fuerzas de la tierra. La participante despierta, que ahora se encontraba en medio de todos los entusiastas nativos, aun dudaba de la acción a realizar, pero con suerte y el favor de la magia de los Tarwi, su plan funcionaría liberándoles de ese fatídico desenlace.

– Buruma– la grácil fémina que la recibió, aun incapaz de mencionar su nombre apropiadamente, la abordó – estás segura de que ambos beberán– se sentó a un lado de la chica sobre sus cuclillas acercando ambas vasijas cerca de ella.

– Endive– la encaró poniendo sus sudorosas manos sobre las de la joven– No lo estoy – aceptó con media voz – pero es la única forma de hacerlo y yo comprenderé lo que debo hacer para detenerlo – Los gritos y el fuerte olor a ceniza y carbón de las piras la estaba orillando a tener un colapso nervioso, no había un solo fragmento se seguridad en esa acción, pero no veía otra salida además de dejarle morir, hecho que por un motivo que solo los dioses sabrían, se negaba a permitir.

Sokho se acercó brillando su negro pelaje entre las llamas y trayendo en una bandeja roja lo necesario para iniciar el ritual. Para tomar las debidas precauciones, con respecto a la luna llena que se exhibía, el saiyajin inconsciente, estaba vendado de los ojos y atado a la soga más fuerte que sus nuevos aliados pudieron conseguir en ese breve tiempo, sin embargo ella estaba sumamente nerviosa por devolverle la conciencia. ' _Kami, espero que funcione'_ rogó a cualquier deidad que estuviese escuchando.

Sokho se hincó frente al singular par y con total solemnidad solicitó el silencio de todos los feligreses. Endive acercó las vasijas mientras Sokho entonaba un ceremonial canto de agradecimiento. En el movimiento más lento posible deslizó los dedos sobre la bandeja extrayendo un poco de polvo que levantó hacia la luna blanca reverenciándola. Suavemente colocó, rozando los dedos, el contenido dentro de los vasos y se mantuvo estoico varios minutos.

– ¡Buruma! – Sorrel llamó su atención susurrando en tono severo – ¡Es tu turno! – le exigió arqueando una ceja apuntando hacia la daga a su lado mientras sostenía al príncipe desmayado.

– Lo siento– se apresuró a continuar, insegura del dolor que le causaría, hizo un puchero de desagrado y pasó el filo por la yema de su dedo escurriendo unas gotas de sangre. De mala gana las vertió sobre el recipiente ganando una risilla de todos los presentes que comenzaron con el resto de los cantos y danzas de adoración. A continuación Sorrel hizo lo mismo con la mano del otro participante.

– Si decides tomar esta ruta, no habrá camino atrás – Sokho le advirtió – se convertirá en tu hermano de sangre y si decides dañarle, los dioses tomarán venganza por tu traición–

Bulma miró al saiyajin, no debían quedarle muchos minutos pues había empezado a exhalar silenciosamente, los últimos momentos de conciencia de un cuerpo que deja la vida con premura.

– No importa – bebió con celeridad – Hazlo–

Sorrel enderezó al participante derramando hasta la última gota dentro de la boca del saiyano.

Los cantos se intensificaron y Bulma cerró los ojos esperando pasar por el mismo trance que ya había experimentado.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

– Pero…– Después de un considerable tiempo, se levantó temiendo lo peor, inspeccionó todo a detalle, quizá fue demasiado tarde. Todos los partícipes guardaron silencio haciéndose a un lado ante la desesperación evidente de la chica. Nadie podía explicar lo que sucedió, pasaron los minutos carcomiendo la esperanza de los testigos, la impaciencia se convirtió en murmullos, el desánimo se apoderó de la comarca y cabizbajos, uno a uno lentamente se retiraron del sitio.

– ¡Maldita sea Vegeta! – La estupefacta mujer, cubierta en rabia, dio un golpe sobre el pecho del cuerpo inerte. La mirada deprimida de sus nuevos amigos fue seguida de un largo silencio donde ella solo pudo recargar su espalda sobre el saiyajin sin querer mirar a nadie más. El fuego fue apagado, retiraron las mantas ceremoniales y cuando ella levantó por fin la vista. No había nadie más a la redonda.

Recargó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sintió la pesadez del fracaso anidar en su médula. Por alguna extraña razón se había quedado sin más lágrimas, se abrazó y totalmente rendida suspiró.

Y él aspiró.

Regresando de las filas de los muertos, se levantó impetuosamente, respiraba agitado, viró a su alrededor sin poder ver, escuchaba el arrullo del viento en el pasto y sentía la enervante frescura de la noche, quiso moverse pero notó que estaba atado.

– ¡Espera! –

La voz de la maldita mujer, una vez más le ordenaba sin tregua. Lo tomó de ambos brazos intentando contenerle.

–¡Suéltame maldita sea! – le gritó iracundo.

– No– le contestó ella demandante, pero su tono era extraño… parecía… ¿feliz?

– ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Zarbon… – preguntó sin comprender absolutamente nada

– Hay dos lunas llenas – le indicó tratando de hacerle razonar – estabas muy herido y…. ¡Ha funcionado Vegeta!¡Estás de vuelta! – y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo simplemente eufórica.

– Desátame– le ordenó sin saber cómo actuar, quitándosela de encima como si quemara. Sentía que había dormido mil años y que quizá no tenía enfrente a la misma persona con quien había estado obligado a interactuar todo ese tiempo. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

– Pero las lu... –

–¡No voy a mirarlas! – solicitó harto de estar en la incertidumbre.

La chica obedeció, estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería ver el producto de ese enorme esfuerzo colectar frutos, comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando lo soltó. Él levantó el vendaje y la observó con el ceño fruncido usual, solo que esta vez, todo era una confusa estación de imágenes sin forma…y se sentía maravilloso.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó una vez más, víctima de una extraña conmoción que trepaba sin piedad haciéndole trastabillar cada gramo de cognición, pero cayó en cuenta en que ella estaba siendo víctima de la misma sensación. Permaneció mirándolo por un buen rato, anonadada, como si jamás hubiese visto otro ser vivo, él notó que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas, que oscurecía una gran parte de sus azules y profundos ojos… ¿Profundos?... ¿Qué estaba pensando? la miró de arriba abajo, esa delicada y bella criatura, su largo cabello ondeaba como una suave brisa del mismo brillo que esos plateados campos de suave azul donde estaban – ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – tallaba su rostro intentando borrar esa imagen. No podía contener una infinita onda de bienestar, como jamás lo tuvo y la escuchó reír de la forma más dulce que esa voz pudiese ser capaz. La joven se le acercó completamente absorta de sus acciones, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro negando con insistencia divertida.

– ¡No lo sé! – soltó una risa escandalosa llena de júbilo, alzando los brazos al aire. De haber sido de un color más claro habría notado el estado de dilatación de las pupilas de su compañero, que por algún motivo se retraía de su presencia sin lograr moverse demasiado, colocaba y descolocaba su mano en la frente intentando ganar terreno al sueño que le invadía, lo veía ladear una sonrisa y se dejó caer en los altos pastos, sentándose a punto de que una risa tonta hiciera ebullición.

– ¡Nos drogaste idiota! – guardó su rostro haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para no sucumbir a la risa insana que le exigía liberarse, toda esa situación era ridícula. Sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho esa ingenua, las consecuencias de haberlo regresado a la vida ¡Le estaban cobrando la dignidad con creces!. Alterado, intentó levantarse y refugiarse en algún lugar, jamás se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Debía escapar, debía luchar por permanecer consciente, debía… ¡Debía darse cuenta que la mujer estaba demasiado cerca!

Contemplándolo, posicionó ambos brazos sobre los hombros del aterrado saiyajin, le sonrió cándida y pasó sus dedos despreocupada por el negro cabello, jugando cual si fuesen delicadas plumas. Nervioso en demasía la tomó de las muñecas apartándola, pero ella le rebatió con la mirada más intensa que hubiese contemplado jamás. Giró sus manos apresándolo y las cuerdas que jalaban su conciencia se rasgaron de inmediato quitándole toda voluntad, mientras la veía escudriñarlo, como una fiera feroz dispuesta a darle muerte. Una muerte que él estaba empezando a ansiar.

' _¡Que brujería es esta!_ ' intentó hablar pero no salió nada. Sin defensa alguna, la vio asaltarlo, moviéndose como un grácil felino hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él, el calor que sentía tenía la intensidad suficiente para doblegarle de rodillas.

– Muje…– Pero sus palabras quedaron fundidas bajo un magnífico beso.

Se paralizó, hechizado, presa de su propio cuerpo neófito bajo esa caricia, estaba perdiendo la batalla más insólita. Sin saber cómo moverse, traicionado por sus propias inclinaciones que fueron envolviendo su juicio, hasta que las réplicas de ese momento parecían lejanas historias de las crónicas de una funesta conciencia. Se dejó arrastrar de esa demencia y olvidó por completo toda la fuente de reflexión que le hacía ser lo que era. Olvidó en el proceso, incluso su mismo nombre.

Ella le apresó con fuerza, inmersa en su olor, beoda de un anhelo salvaje que arrancaba espasmos a cada centímetro de piel, no lo pensó, estaba sumida en un sueño increíble, la emoción cruda de estar en manos de ese poderoso ser, era la experiencia más endemoniadamente feliz de su vida. Le empujó con suavidad, imponiéndose hasta llevarlo al suelo. Sin dejar de deleitarse sobre sus labios, vibraba con la férrea emoción centelleando su sonrisa interna más pura. Lo sentía, por algún imposible motivo podía percibir la misma sensación, por un segundo podía jurar que estaba compartiendo la misma mente, como si algo les orillara a caer en ese juego del destino. Como si hubiesen nacido para ello.

Lo soltó aun temblando. La contempló estupefacto. Se sentó a horcadas sobre él, deslizando el delgado cabello a un lado y con un movimiento, despojándose sin culpa de la única prenda que poseía. Ella, completamente desnuda, regresó el semblante con esa seductora mirada retadora, la media sonrisa desmantelando sin piedad cada ápice de voluntad del embelesado príncipe, que sin poder cerrar la boca, la miraba endiosado, víctima de alguna fatalidad que le desterró la sensatez por un segundo, cuando sin meditación, de manera automática la giró debajo de él, deshaciéndose desesperado de todo lo que impidiera que pudiese sentir en su totalidad cada centímetro de esa blanca y tersa piel. Pasó sus manos sobre ella, cual artista dibujando sobre el lienzo de su más sagrada diosa, arrebatando un poseso suspiro mudo de ambos, la torpeza de sus movimientos estaba compensada con esa arrasadora pasión con la que ambos se deleitaban borrachos de gloria. Se balanceó sobre ella ansioso, inseguro de que hacer, solo dejando a su criterio descubrir aquel deleite en lo que jamás se dejó caer, presa declarada de la debilidad por el cuerpo de una mujer, pero esta era la mujer más increíble en toda la galaxia, perfecta para él.

Detuvo su rostro sobre el de ella, esperando algún tipo de aprobación o guía, amenazando su centro con avidez, ella le tomó con ambas manos aproximándolo, abstrayéndolo en un profundo beso, naufragándolo entre esa desordenada danza al que sus suaves piernas lo invitaban con ahínco. Actuando por instinto, la poseyó .Lo sintió en ella, temblando excitado como un mozuelo inexperto, lo frenó tomando control de ambos movimientos, pero un instante después, perdió la batalla del dominio y al son del creciente fervor imparable, la semi-conciencia de los dos se fue al carajo.

Bajo el éxtasis de ese final, relajó sus brazos dejándose caer exhausto sobre ella, jadeando intensamente mientras la miraba con ojos entregados, llenándose de su olor con dulce gusto. Ella le acarició el cabello subiendo y bajando su pecho falto de fuerza, la vista aun nublada por la emoción de su encuentro sin dejar de verlo con la misma emoción y ahí, rendidos amantes, bajo la luz de la luna, bajo el discreto murmullo del paraje, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_..._

Gohan caminaba entre las enormes polvaredas del planeta más extremo de los habitables, su curiosidad se perdía en el horizonte de las altísimas nubes rojas en la distancia, la estrella que alumbraba el planeta era muy antigua, sus luces naranjas parecían bañar el paisaje de ríos teñidos, luz incandescente que obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos entre sombras opacas.

Pero quizá lo más duro de presenciar, era la cotidianidad con la que sus habitantes se desenvolvían en ese mundo agreste.

– ¡Gohan no te alejes mucho! – La voz a su encuentro del otro saiyajin le recibió – es un planeta de refugiados pero hay también criaturas peligrosas – meneó el rostro indicándole seguirle cortando el paso del viento con su Ki.

– ¿Donde estamos Tarble? – el pequeño se estremecía confundido al verse congelar al instante una roca en la distancia cercana, ¿Qué clase de lugar inverosímil era ese?.

El joven le sonrió topándose con el fenómeno que cautivó la atención del menor.

– Esto es Nayame – instruyó con suavidad – las cosas son muy diferentes aquí, no te acerques a los valles o esas polvaredas o quedarás muy lastimado… ni a la gente que te mire extraño – resumió previniendo lo que podría pasar por la mente a un niño de su edad, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en esa rama – ¿Donde esta tu padre y el resto?

– Krillin y el señor Piccolo debían a casa con algunos refugiados… y un tipo enorme que capturamos en la estación, el señor Piccolo lo está vigilando, papá quiso venir a ayudar por si otro enemigo se presentaba y yo me quedé con él– a su modo era un resumen adecuado.

Tarble divisó al otro saiyajin de sangre pura, deambular entre los seres que desembarcaban en las plataformas de despegue, ayudaba a cargar objetos mientras todos pasaban a su lado dándole el saludo de reverencia al tocar su frente. La reacción de agradecimiento y admiración no pasó inadvertida por el joven quien sonrió imaginando lo que había sucedido. Escuchó al pasar la conversación de uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

– ¡Es él! – Señalaba al guerrero del gi naranja – ¡fue increíble! ¡Los derrotó en un instante!.

– ¿De qué hablas? – una fémina verde se acercó a la conversación

– ¡Él es la leyenda! ¡Es el libertador! .

Su grito robó el interés de las masas ruidosas alrededor y tanto Tarble como Gohan aceleraron el paso hacia Gokú augurando la muchedumbre curiosa que se daría pie hasta el susodicho.

– ¡Papá! – le alcanzó poniéndose al frente

– ¡Hey! Con que ahí estabas – palmeó su cabeza alegremente

– Lamento no haber ayudado en la batalla – Tarble bajó el rostro apenado – pero me alegra que todo haya marchado bien… sígueme, debemos continuar la conversación adentro – le indicó la ruta hacia una especie de tienda de acampar, extrañamente tecnificada.

– Vlex Saiya Vor – una criatura larga le reverenció al verlo alejarse

Le imitaron un grupo aleatorio de otras especies.

Al pasar el umbral de la entrada la textura de la tela se rigidizó para volver a su estado normal. Una estrategia de control de la temperatura totalmente desconocida para los visitantes terrestres que miraban a todos lados como si estuviesen presenciando magia, hecho que les hacía ver como personajes míticos traídos de un cuento a la mayoría de los presentes.

Gohan divisó un grupo de niños de toda clase, sentados alrededor de una anciana en el agua, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la duda, acercándose hasta donde estaban para escuchar lo que parecía una sesión de historias interesantes. Lamentablemente usaba un lenguaje desconocido para él. Recordó el dispositivo auricular en su bolsillo y emergió la traducción a media historia…

–…entonces, _Yjarko_ le dijo: yo no seré quien ha de ayudarles, solo soy un simple mortal, mi historia esta decidida, ¡no se puede cambiar el destino! – la mujer interpretaba la actuación requerida a los niños encantados que no perdían detalle de la historia – pero el dios le dijo: solo tu decisión puede forjar un destino, pero solo si crees en ti, si de verdad lo crees, lograrás tu cometido. No hay mayor fuerza que la propia voluntad, ni ser tan insignificante que no la posea.

– Ella es Lady Arame – una adorable niña rubia se sentó a su lado, interrumpiéndole el entretenido desenlace – como es muy vieja ¡Sabe las mejores historias de las aventuras de Yjarko! – le sonrió pestañeando sus lindos ojitos azules

– ¿Quién? – Gohan se alejó un poco sin entender una palabra.

– Parece que Gohan no tiene problemas para hacer amigos– Tarble comentaba a su congénere que parecía también entretenido

– Vlex Saiya Vor– un anciano tocó su frente con la temblorosa voz llena de emoción– desde que la _Luz de Ocaso_ llegó, sabíamos que vendría, los dioses me han permitido vivir para presenciar este momento –

– Yo no sé quién es ese – Gokú se encogió de hombros – ni por qué todos me siguen confundiendo con él–

– Es un nombre antiguo y esas luces son solo una nebulosa, no una señal divina– Kurat apareció entre el grupo de soldados que se movilizaban con rapidez – significa El Saiyajin Justo… y si de verdad lo eres, necesitaremos de tus habilidades muy pronto – miró a su alrededor y con discreción entregó el dispositivo en manos de Tarble

Gokú intuyó que no se trataban de noticias agradables al ver desaparecer el color del rostro de su amigo.

– En que tiempo – preguntó a media voz

– No lo sabemos– Le respondió el capitán – parece que su maldita estación nueva tiene movimiento …y una velocidad superior a las conocidas –

– De cualquier modo hemos iniciado la evacuación, orbitaremos la zona terrestre hasta que se resuelvan los tratados – La voz de Fennel se agregó a la conversación – Lady Arame no quiere que la población se alarme, debemos manejar la llegada de Freezer con discreción–

– ¿QUÉ FREEZER VIEN.. – La emoción del saiyajin mayor fue cortada de golpe por un puñetazo de Kurat que, aun sin hacerle mucho daño…cumplió su cometido.

– ¡Cállate torpe! – El capitán hizo un rudo gesto silencioso de advertencia, disuadiendo las miradas curiosas de los que reconocieron el nombre de sus pesadillas.

– Son Gokú – Fennel habló – necesitamos que se quede al frente de las tropas de resguardo, un transporte los esperará para evacuarlos cuando hayan salido las naves finales.

– Hemos solicitado ayuda d todas nuestras naves para evacuar a todos – Kurat explicó la situación– esperamos lleguen a tiempo… y que sean suficientes.

– Yo también me quedaré – Tarble se ofreció animado

– Muy bien – Fennel asintió – Necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.

Dispuestos a organizar el éxodo masivo de los miles de refugiados, todas las partes tomaron su lugar, Gokú se entretuvo al mirar a su hijo sonreír, igualmente maravillado por las historias de valientes héroes que traían el bienestar público de modos altruistas y espectaculares, las miradas variadas de todos los pequeños no eran diferentes a la de su hijo, esperaba contar dentro de si con esa fuerza de la que todos lo decían poseedor, por el momento, lo que mayor ilusión le traía era la posibilidad de finalmente estar frente a frente con la lucha para la que estaba destinado.

_..._

" … _Que nunca una lluvia lavó mancha alguna,_

 _Bajo toda tormenta, la piel del jagaki,_

 _Permaneció tan magnífica y terrible, como ninguna…"_

 _La tonada ancestral del viejo cantico de esas lejanas tierras, rebosaba sus sentidos semidormidos evocando el conocimiento recién adquirido, como un rastro de dulce sabor al final de un bocado, soñaba con la fastuosa fiera jagaki, majestuosa criatura mortal, a la que ni siquiera el felino más hermoso de la tierra, se le asemejaba en fuerza y elegancia. Pero esos colmillos no conocían la saciedad, tan mortal como cautivante, su naturaleza le condenaba a ser exterminado, donde fuese visto, debía dársele muerte pues solo podía traer destrucción a su entorno y ahora ella, le sostenía dócilmente en su regazo, gigante indomable adormilado que debía apresurarse a sacrificar._

' _Solo fue un sueño'_ pensó.

En verdad, esa era una gélida mañana. El viento fresco, recorrió el delicado surco de su espalda, trayéndola a un estado de vigilia fatigado, los parpados pesados se obligaron a abrirse para explicar la incómoda situación cálida que la envolvía. Enfocó y parpadeó con la boca abierta, creyendo que se trataba de una mala pasada que su mente le jugaba, en su cadera, sintió un leve cosquilleo en forma de serpiente de suave pelo, que le acariciaba lentamente. El movimiento le arrojó un balde frío de conciencia, atónita, se encontraba encima del saiyajin al que más temía, plácidamente acurrucada. Pegó un grito despegándose violenta de la otra apacible figura debajo de ella.

– ¡MALNACIDO! – Le abofeteó con toda su fuerza arrancándolo de su tranquilo sueño. Disparada en dirección contraria se encogió halando cualquier cosa a la mano, cubriéndose al avergonzarse de estar cabalmente desnuda. Enrojecida al punto de la ebullición, bramaba histérica resintiendo un insistente dolor provenir de múltiples sitios en su cuerpo– ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

Su contraparte se levantó cual rayo fulminante. Miraba la escena sin poder creer las imágenes que procesaba, ahí estaban ambos, con toda la evidencia sobrepuesta que les inculpaba el haber caído demasiado bajo para admitirlo, ¡ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ser el primero en despertar! La vio proferirle mil maldiciones, raudal de furia en cada tonalidad, pero su mente estaba en shock, ni siquiera recordaba el golpe que ella se atrevió a propinarle, se sentó con todo el semblante absorto en digerir la serie de eventos que le llevaron a ese instante. Raspaba de su cabeza un recuento borroso, en misma medida que sumamente ignominioso y lo único que logró emitir era un gruñido aterrador que reemplazaba la falta de maldiciones suficientes.

– ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! – Se levantó carente de vergüenza y atuendos, dispuesto a encarar a la atormentada hembra que le igualaba la intensidad del arrebato.

– ¡¿Mi culpa?! – lo señaló en un huracán de voz embravecida, todo lo ocurrido era impensable, totalmente injustificado, no tenía ningún rastro de que fuera de algún modo su responsabilidad

Vegeta cerró la distancia entre ambos enloquecido de ira. Sólo para ser abofeteado una vez más, con mayor fuerza, si es que pudiera ser posible.

– ¿COMO PUDISTE? –Escandalizada cubría su delantera con la túnica manchada de tierra, temblaba la voz en consecuencia de la profusa rabia que emanaba de sus poros – Salvé tu vida …¿Y ASÍ LO AGRADECES? –

– ¡BASTA!– Le ladró sosteniéndola de ambas muñecas – si vuelves a tocarme PERDERÁS LA MANO – Le aventó los brazos–En lo que a mí respecta ¡Tú me drogaste! ¡Tú lo planeaste… Tú… maldita… bruja …engañosa! – sentía el tamborileo de su pulso sobre sus oídos, no había tenido tal sensación de furia e indignación en muchos años.

– ¡Es mentira! – resopló indignada, se sentía ultrajada, engañada de alguna forma espantosamente vil, ¿Cómo pudo su mente privilegiada ser profanada por un simple mercenario espacial con tal facilidad? No podía recordar lo que le llevó a pensar que era una buena idea, surcaba su psique solo la sensación de fuego sobre su piel, sin cabida a alguna inhibición o al hecho de que se trataba de un despiadado asesino. Solo sabía que por un momento, fue para ella el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera visto. De tal fiereza, inteligencia y fuerza, que le dieron contrapeso a todo lo que le impedía verlo con ojos honestos. Terminó en un revoltijo sensorial que le llevó a perder toda decencia aceptable. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cayendo sobre el pasto en señal de derrota, jamás debió ser partícipe de ese desastroso ritual, pese a que la idea inicial de regresarle la conciencia, sí había funcionado. – Algo salió mal, no sé lo que sucedió – lloriqueó aceptando y encogiéndose sobre ella misma.

– ¡¿Esperas que te crea?! ¡No eres más que una vulgar oportunista! – La levantó rudamente tirando de su brazo hasta quedar al alcance de sus visibles colmillos – espero que te divirtieras – siseó enfurecido– ¡Porque esto no me hará cambiar de parecer! ¡¿Dónde está tu maldito planeta?! –La empujó sobre el tieso pasto dorado– ¡Más vale que empieces a hablar! antes de que te lo saque a golpes – Al intentar reclamarle, ella se encontró con el par de ojos negros radicalmente salvajes, el saiyajin la rodeaba con toda la intención de pelea escrita en su frente. De modo primitivo, él anudó la otra túnica en el piso sobre su cintura. Movía los dedos sin control paseándose de un lado a otro.

– ¡Eres un imbécil si de verdad piensas que te lo diré! – el tiempo de fingir cooperación se había terminado junto con la perdida involuntaria de su dignidad, si debía ser así, no quedaba más remedio. Más el aludido no puso la menor atención a la irreverente confesión.

Su oído superdotado le hizo virar de golpe, para arrancar a ambos del suelo en el instante exacto en que caía sobre ellos un cáñamo a modo de lanza. Dispuesto a la batalla en cuatro miembros, con su presa debajo, encaró lo que se avecinaba, pero jamás pensó encontrar esa escena frente a él.

– En algo tiene razón… es un imbécil–

Risas. Burla. Pánico en la mente de ambos. El surco de seguridad violado en milésimas de segundo mientras se materializaba frente a ellos, a paso calmado, la pesadilla menos probable, visión repudiada, envuelta en los conocidos uniformes del imperio.

– Pésimo tiro Burter – Jeice se mofaba colocándose al frente del gigante. Detrás de ellos, Salza permanecía en movimiento de brazos cruzados, sin emitir sonido alguno.

La reacción de Vegeta fue inmediata, el sudor comenzó su carrera traicionera en contra de un flashazo de genialidad que lo sacara del terrible augurio. De algún modo, el tiempo de inconsciencia le había costado el cerciorar su propia seguridad, NO escuchó las naves llegar, NO destruyó el rastreador de Zarbón, ni siquiera sabía si ese bastardo sobrevivió, los errores de un principiante que ahora le generaban un eco de vergüenza e incertidumbre. Cayendo en un vacío de consecuencia tras consecuencia, su peor temor alardeaba su llegada en la forma de soldados dispuestos a darle cacería.

–Siempre quise tener la oportunidad de acabar con los insectos mas rastreros de Freezer – les sonrió petulante.

Bulma aprovechó la distracción, vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

– No puedo creerlo – Continuó el teniente rojo – ¿Interrumpimos algo? – señaló la acción de la humana totalmente divertido.

– Solo el transcurso de tu línea de vida idiota– se burló el soberbio saiyajin – Llegaste justo a tiempo para tu funeral – se dispuso a atacar sin ápice de temor, la verdadera batalla por comenzar palpitaba en sus oídos irradiando adrenalina.

Saltó destruyendo los rastreadores de un golpe para evitar ser escuchados. Le fue sorpresiva su nueva velocidad, presentía que la ventaja estaba de su lado, sentía su cuerpo emerger con mayor fuerza, no podía esperar a medir su talento natural contra los contrincantes que siempre detestó. Aterrizó del otro lado de los oponentes en un solo movimiento.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso grandísimo idiota?! – Jeice se preparó para atacarle – lo pagarás con sangre – extendió la palma buscando emular una carga de energía, mas fue en vano. Tomándole de la armadura, el príncipe lo arrojó sin piedad sobre uno de los enormes árboles quitándole la movilidad.

– Te las verás conmigo maldito saiyajin! – Burter le asaltó, su oponente esquivó sus dos puños y se colocó debajo, clavando ambas piernas en su plexo. El gigante cayó buscando aire con desesperación. El silencio de todos los testigos recreó una tensión incesante, sin dejar ver quien haría el siguiente movimiento. La suerte estaba echada, debían jugarse el todo por el todo.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido por Salza. En poco tiempo lo decifró, solo había un modo de ganar la batalla.

Jeice devolvió el gesto feral, se abalanzó a la batalla decidido, su puño fue capturado bajo la mano del saiyajin que tiró una poderosa patada a la cara del incauto brenchjin, la fuerza con la que el humanoide fue arrojado era sumamente inesperada, era más veloz, más fuerte, el teniente recargó intentando deshacerse de la sensación, aceleró sin éxito estampando su puño sobre la nariz del príncipe. Vegeta regresó el rostro profiriendo una carcajada vil. Lo sabía ahora con toda claridad. Él sería el vencedor.

– ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?! – Jeice se impulsó poniendo espacio sin quitar la vista de sus propias manos, no comprendía lo que sucedía, ninguna de sus habilidades estaba presente.

Burter atacó por detrás, le martillo de un golpe contra el suelo. Los terrenos se cimbraron al unísono alertando a todos los animales de la zona que huían despavoridos. El saiyano se enderezó fugaz, embebiéndose en el deleite de la golpiza que inició contra los ahora arrepentidos cazadores, las riendas de la batalla estaban en contra de sus posibilidades de tomar una sola postura de defensa y caían a cada minuto, presas de pánico del fiero ataque del saiyano.

Bulma utilizó el alboroto orquestado, iniciando una carrera desesperada hasta la aldea lejana, debía regresar por el arma a toda prisa, corrió hasta sentir que sus pulmones se vaciaban, desatando un tirón en sus costillas, pero para su desgracia fue alcanzada y sometida del cuello por el otro invasor.

– ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! – Salza la levantó arrojándola sobre la maleza dorada, la chica herida intentó levantarse con toda la adrenalina bombeando en su centro – ¡¿Qué buscaban en este lugar?! – le gritó intimidándola – Se que ese malnacido no te trajo como compañía – le susurró mientras pisaba su espalda sacándole el poco aire restante. Bulma sintió las lágrimas amenazar sus ojos cerrados ante la presión insoportable, el brench azulado la arrastró violento por la tierra dispuesto a arrojarla de nuevo. Lo pateó en vano ganándose un fuerte tirón que la hizo exclamar un terrible grito estrellándose contra los arbustos secos.

Vegeta se paralizó. Una débil señal de miedo incrustándose en él, como amalgama añadida al codo del teniente rojo sobre su rostro, dos golpes crudos a su pecho, el mareo intenso que provenía de algún sitio externo cegándole y una oleada de agonía en sus entrañas, se recompuso ganando terreno mientras veía su carne ceder a los ataques sincronizados de sus rivales, recibía un gancho tras otro ¡No entendía por qué no podía concentrarse!

'Ayuda'

La sensación de suplica silenciosa se enramaba persistente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

– ¡Noo! – chilló la humana clavando los dedos en la tierra, pero su movimiento fue ahogado en un quejido de dolor mientras luchaba por librarse del tosco agarre que la zarandeó en el aire. Salza la puso frente a si, indagando el misterio envuelto en esa criatura tan…delicada.

La absorta expresión del humanoide se borró al cambiar las dimensiones de su estado vertical a horizontal en un doloroso movimiento, adolorido retornó la vista al puesto de su agresor que a toda velocidad insertaba un codo en su mandíbula desbalanceándole lejos.

– ¡Corre imbécil! – Vegeta le ordenó severo a la lesionada sin voltear a verla.

Burter regresó dispuesto a embestirlo como un toro salvaje, el saiyano saltó por encima, dándole un puntapié sobre la nuca que le llevó a estrellarse brutalmente contra uno de los enormes árboles, deshojándolo en el acto casi en su totalidad. Incapaz de recobrar el piso, Burter se tambaleaba buscando ponerse a salvo sin éxito.

– Esp..era Vegeta… –

Pero sus palabras se atascaron bajo el sonido líquido, estrujando sus tejidos internos. La mano del saiyano atravesaba su pecho en una certera maniobra letal. Atizando su indudable victoria con la fiera sonrisa, sacó la mano desechando el cuerpo de un movimiento. Burter tartamudeaba infausto, se rehusaba a dejar la vida bajo las garras de otro saiyajin…pero no pudo evitar ese rápido final.

Jeice se lanzó al contraataque sin meditarlo, el terror de presenciar la inferioridad de condiciones de su compañero, le hizo tomar la medida desesperada de intentar sus últimos recursos para detener la amenaza. El príncipe esquivó sus fallidos intentos, el brench sintió una oleada de encarnizadas contusiones tomar posesión de su cuerpo mientras Vegeta, loco de petulancia, repasó con placer su sádica obra de arte, una patada más al costado del teniente le dio la victoria, se acercó dispuesto a cobrar su próximo trofeo. Las pequeñas hojas escarlata se regaban por doquier coronando su venganza, más el sabor del triunfo le fue prematuramente arrebatado, cuando sintió un frío inconsciente colarse sobre su arrogancia y la inexplicable necesidad de observar la escena detrás.

– Si intentas algo se muere– torciendo el frágil cuello de la chica a punto de fracturarlo, Salza la sostenía de un brazo pegándola a sí mismo. Bulma intentaba permanecer de pie, sollozando por el dolor incesante sobre su cuerpo sumamente lastimado. El bullicio había atraído a dos Tarwi en la lejanía, que corrían dispuestos a ayudarles

Jeice, tambaleante y atrozmente ensangrentado, se levantó con suma dificultad haciendo frente a los nuevos defensores. Más no hubo necesidad de ello, cuando el conocido sonido del blaster apagó toda noción de una pelea justa. Acabando con la vida de otro de los hermosos árboles del páramo.

Salza sostenía la pequeña arma recién encendida, justo en el omóplato derecho de la chica. Regulando el utensilio, realizó un disparo suficiente para atravesar un pequeño agujero. El grito de dolor de la humana increpó una vez más en la capacidad de concentración del saiyajin.

Los Tarwi se quedaron congelados en sus posturas, observaron la devastación de los extranjeros sobre su tierra con ingente desolación, incapaces de hacer algo al respecto, dudaban hacer un movimiento que también comprometiera la vida de la mujer apresada

Salza se acercó llevando a rastras a la humana. Jeice leyó con claridad su acto y colocándose a un lado tomó a la rehén de manos de su viejo rival, antes de que el taimado príncipe pudiese adivinar lo que acontecería.

Pero éste, al ver lo que pretendían, se cruzó de brazos bajando lentamente el rostro.

– Lo que le hagan… no me interesa en lo más mínimo– levantó su risilla vil sobre las suposiciones de ambos. Retándoles con el ceño más amenazante que tenía.

El saiyano se irguió indómito, dispuesto a dar pelea arrebatando el arma del autoproclamado verdugo. La ola de rabia despegó de su cuerpo una vez más, lanzándose al ataque. Salza apenas podía contener el ritmo, soportando con toda su fuerza la brutal paliza, dejando fuera de alcance la codiciada herramienta asesina. Casi alcanzándola, Vegeta clavó las garras sobre la yugular de su enemigo, más otro apretón sobre el cuello de la mujer descolocó su guardia automáticamente poniéndole al alcance del blaster.

– ¡Basta miserable! – Salza le apresó, resguardándose cobardemente en una llave sobre el brazo del temido oponente – ¡Freezer te quiere vivo… o muerto! – Enterró el arma en su cráneo sin descuidar su defensa un solo segundo – Tú decides–

– Eres un maldito cobarde– le gruñó forcejeando acorralado.

Bulma se sentía incapaz de formular un plan coherente, tenía un atronador desorden, inundado de su propio miedo. Por un momento pensó que todo ello se trataba de una pesadilla de la que aún no lograba despertar, quizá en algún lugar de su mente la droga a la que fue sometida estaba jugándole otra visión terrorífica, la incesante frustración y de algún modo, la ira de Vegeta que punzaba en su cabeza nublando todo juicio aprovechable. ' _maldición esto debe ser efecto secundario del ritual_ '. La herida punzante sobre su hombro arrebataba su genialidad de la mente.

Jeice realizó el comando de retracción de la nave, invocando al tiempo el vehículo que aterrizaba al instante en el campo de batalla.

Viendo la distracción, Sorrel se lanzó a alcanzar su objetivo, con increíble velocidad acortó la distancia en un segundo, Jeice dio un salto a la compuerta desapareciendo con su rehén aun apresada.

– ¡Buruma! –Golpeó el suelo haciéndolo retumbar. Jeice salió en un segundo, portando otro blaster con el que disparó sobre el envalentonado felinoide, para fortuna del nativo, la regulación del arma solo alcanzó a dañar su brazo.

– ¡No te acerques! – La chica le alertó en una lengua desconocida para el resto de los extrangeros. Jeice la golpeó noqueándola al instante.

Sorrel realizaba gruñidos guturales intentando ponerse en pie. Al analizar el peligro de un enfrentamiento, Salza aceleró el paso, empujando al custodiado a entrar en la nave. Vegeta intentó un último movimiento, pero Jeice disparó sobre él con mayor intensidad incapacitándole la pierna izquierda. Luchando contra el saiyajin envuelto en rabia, Salza y Jeice se apresuraron a subirle atándole los restrictores programados con la menor movilidad posible para el preso. Al abordar arrojaron a ambos prisioneros en el compartimento de carga, ocupándose de abandonar el tumulto de nativos que sobrevenía arrasador sobre ellos.

– ¡Levanta esta maldita cosa! – Jeice le gritaba sintiendo los primeros golpes de los nativos recaer sobre el metal. No dejaba de apuntar a la entrada esperando otro ataque nervioso.

– ¡Eso intento bastardo! – tecleaba los códigos de emergencia, finalmente dando un respiro al oportuno escape. Al salir a orbita se dejó descansar solemne sobre el asiento.

Un silencio incómodo, agudo y prolongado se presentó en la cabina de la nave.

Habiendo ambos pasado por ese infierno, un respiro de alivio salió del par y las preguntas saltaban al unísono para los viejos aliados. ¿Qué fue ese lugar? ¿Por qué se encontraron desprovistos de su poder natural? ¿Cómo demonios llegó ese miserable saiyajin a tener tal fuerza? Jeice recordaba a la perfección el evento que, por mera suerte, lo abstuvo de desperdiciar su último aliento a manos del implacable mono y para su desgracia, también recordaba quien fue el responsable de salvarlo.

– No creas que por haber interferido… – Jeice musitó sin poder terminar, avergonzado de los hechos, cooperar una vez más con su acérrimo rival fue el único método de preservar su vida.

– No, no lo pienso…– le interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería– … aun te odio también– el engreído Brench azulado se levantó tallando sus cuantiosas heridas con una cínica actitud – esto solo es un favor para tu amo…vigila a los prisioneros, hay algo que debo investigar– desapareció de la cabina sin dar más explicación. A pesar de lo que pudiera especular, en el fondo no podía permitir que asesinaran a su único chivo expiatorio, no cuando el atentado contra Cooler todavía no asentaba bases que le incriminaran una vez más. Aunque el resto de la historia era en la misma medida un misterio para él, no podía irse sin tomar las respectivas respuestas.

….

Dentro del área de carga, el ambiente no era remotamente mejor.

Bulma despertó. Un escalofrío causa del helado ambiente, le despegó el sueño abruptamente. Más el frío que encontró en la mirada frente a ella, tenía un hielo escabroso más intenso que el tempano más recóndito de la Antártida en su planeta.

–Me dirás exactamente que pasó después de Zarbon– finalizando el silencio, el confundido saiyajin sentenció en un gruñido apenas audible para ella, no así de sosegada, la falta de piedad en su voz. Su postura, aunque aún sentado y con brazos sobre las rodillas, totalmente tensa. La sangre de su herida arrebatando el protagonismo de su atención.

Pero ella en su interior, sabía que él pasaba por una verdadera crisis de ansiedad. Pese a que ninguna de sus facciones evidenciaba esa conducta. Algo anormal acontecía, un tenue velo ensordecía su conciencia propia y de algún modo, tenía la certeza de lo que él pensaba.

– ¿Por qué puedo…– tocó su frente meditando en la razón de esa escalofriante experiencia.

– ¡Silencio! – Lo vio levantarse iracundo – Todo esto es TU CULPA – latigueaba la cola intensificando las últimas palabras – ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! – de dos zancadas se posó frente a ella amenazando con los colmillos visibles en demasía. Su temple inestable y erráticamente feroz.

La chica se congeló, embebida en un estado de negación, no sabía que debía responder y el dolor propio, sumado a la irritabilidad del saiyajin, le dominaba en contra de su mejor juicio. Debía seleccionar sabiamente sus respuestas.

– Yo…– titubeaba el soltar un solo vocablo y una vez más el miedo de ser finalmente asesinada le increpó como una posibilidad.

– ¡Deja de temblar! – Le respondió tallando exasperado su propia frente. Ante la actitud amedrentadora, la científica sintió hartazgo, un hastío tan profundo como sofocante, por la captura, por la derrota, por haber sido vilmente utilizada en intelecto ¡e incluso cuerpo! y encontrarse otra vez en ese aro de incertidumbre- agresión- amenaza, en el que había rondado por ya tanto tiempo, ¿Es que ese hombre no conocía la decencia, de por lo menos reconocer que habría sido de utilidad tantas veces? De todo lo que hasta ahora vivieron, ¡De que ella jamás pidió ser su acompañante!

– ¡Yo te salve desgraciado! – Se levantó consumida por la abrumadora injusticia – ¡yo maté a Zarbon antes de que te eliminara! – Le siseó no importando avergonzarle – ¡Me debes la vida ENGREÍDO DESAGRADECIDO!...Despues Los Tarwi nos rescataron… me enseñaron un ritual para restaurar el espíritu y la fuerza, es un intercambio que se hace con sangre y polvo de meteoritos de la luna blanca, funcionó para mí con la sangre de uno de ellos, pero se negaron a hacer lo mismo por ti, debido a todos los seres que mataste– no sentía que revelar todo lo que sabía de la ancestral cultura sirviera para ningún propósito en la mente del sujeto, pero esclareció los detalles de mayor importancia con la finalidad de terminar de una vez por todas el interrogatorio.

– ALTO…Maldición…¡¿Sangre?! ¡MI sangre!– la confesión trajo un mar de desconcierto y un temor latente muy grave.

Intuyendo que traería a colación el origen de su estirpe real una vez más, rodó los ojos afirmándole.

– ¡Si su alteza real! – Se cruzó de brazos – ¡y la mía también! – Le mostró la pequeña herida en su piel – ¡Por eso estas aqu..

– CÁLLATE– Lo vio perder el control tan rápido como comenzó su charla –¿Qué hiciste con ella?– su tono frenético armonizaba con la fluctuación de un casi imperceptible temblor en las manos.

– ¿Acaso escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? –Le habló cual si entablara conversación con un animal de carga– ¡Te he dicho que fue un intercambio! –

– ¡¿Cómo la intercambiaste humana insensata?! – perdió los estribos rabiando en la garganta. El desplante trajo a su compañera de celda una indignación notoria.

– ¡De poder regresar en el tiempo JAMÁS te habría AYUDADO!– descolocó los brazos a ambos lados de sí, pisoteando con fuerza su sitio – ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI!–

– ¡Contéstame! – se colocó extrañamente cerca, buscando cualquier indicio de mentira en los ojos de la chica, la insistencia en su voz la hizo caer en el juego fuera de la zona de confort, el tenerlo tan cerca aún le producía una inexplicable sensación de nerviosismo.

– La bebí maldición, LA BEBÍ – explicó importunada, alejando el rostro – …Tu también lo hiciste ¡degenerado ingrato! – Se cruzó de brazos un poco ruborizada ¿Cuántas veces iba a pasarle eso?

– No sabes lo que has hecho–

– Si lo sé– suspiró mirándolo de nuevo retomando, sin quererlo, el transcurso de los bochornosos hechos – nos drogué y no hay quien lo lamente más que yo, pero no podemos cambiar… –

– ¡NO TONTA! – explotó sin límite de reservas– NO LO SABES– cada gramo de musculo convulsionando al entender la gravedad de las circunstancias a la que había sido forzado – No me salvaste maldita bruja, ¡ME CONDENASTE! – azotó las palabras con tal desprecio que petrificó el ánimo de su contraparte – TU, MISERABLE… MUJER…– pese al poder de los restrictores, la escarcha del opaco metal comenzó a derretirse frente a la intensidad de las ondas de calor provenientes del príncipe, derretía incluso su ánimo, desprovista de defensas ante tal ataque de cólera, el temor de perecer se desataba imparable entre descargas eléctricas en sus nervios.

– ¡Contrólate Vegeta! – le ordenó con falsa seguridad, imponiéndose, incluyendo una silenciosa petición para sí misma.

– ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre!– Los ojos, negro saiyajin, jamás habían parecido tan espectrales como en ese momento, clavados, en afilado perfil casi feral – Has arruinado todo lo que soy, profanaste una de las leyes más sagradas de mi raza, ¡no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra!, ¡NO SABES NADA DE MI!– aboyó una de las enormes paredes reforzadas con la cola. Ella sudaba, la delimitación extrema de los restrictores eran lo único que le daba esperanzas de no ser masacrada, por alguna razón oculta que no terminaba de comprender ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave para que tomara tal ofensa en sus acciones pasadas?.

– ¿Pero que…– dos pasos atrás dieron la idea de su sensación de consternación – yo…lo lamento– exhaló al no poder organizar la avalancha de emociones surgidas – no sé qué sucedió – se encogió de hombros volteándole el rostro – solo debemos eliminar la toxina y todo volverá a la normalidad–

Pero la falta de respuesta después de un silencio incomodo la preocupó.

– NO – Dijo a secas sin tinte de indulgencia – ¡jamás volverá a la normalidad!– rugió girando en sus talones para evadirla – no entiendes nada, eres una simple criatura ignorante, ¡no puedes realizar rituales a la ligera por el universo!, ¡los malditos rituales no funcionan del mismo modo para todos los seres!– hablaba abstraído del momento, meditando en el ridículo revés de eventos.

La declaratoria de esas palabras la hizo dudar de su significado, un significado que él mismo no se atrevía a revelarle. La gravedad de esa actitud, le paralizó las entrañas.

– Tu… yo– de pronto ella tampoco sentía la capacidad de materializarlo en palabras– Quieres decir… siempre sentiré..—

Lo vió recargarse en la pared, echando la cabeza atrás para cerrar los ojos sin esperanza alguna. Respiró pesadamente. A esas alturas ya no había algo que pudiera hacer, era prisionero una vez más de las garras de Freezer y a pesar de que tenía por seguro que se encontraba en suficiente poder para enfrentar a casi todos los soldados existentes, no sabía si esta vez podría escapar de manos del tirano. La tormentosa recapitulación de todo su viaje le acongojaba insistentemente. En verdad estuvo tan cerca, pero pese a estar acorralado, no se dejaría vencer como un cobarde. Varios minutos después retomó el ceño sumamente fruncido sobre ella recordando la principal causa de esa desgracia. De haber tenido mayor lucidez en batalla, esta pesadilla no habría cobrado vida jamás.

– Tu estúpido miedo no dejaba de distraerme– se dirigió a la fémina que escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas sentada en su propia actitud derrotista. Verla ahí, temblando, suspirando por un milagro que le ayudara a preservar su insignificante existencia y también adivinando su profético final bajo el yugo del imperio…le desataba una tormenta de emociones crudas intolerables.

Cuando la miró de nuevo, contempló a través de sus ojos una vez más esa delgada línea jamás cruzada, vulnerabilidad que ahora estaba ahí por su causa y todo ese tiempo junto a ella, esa mirada desconocida a lo largo de su vida, esa declaración silenciosa de fe…y confianza.

– ¡Yo no soy tu maldito salvador! – se levantó una vez más hasta alcanzarla en un violento movimiento – no dejabas de pedir auxilio con tus patéticas súplicas insufribles – posicionaba su cuerpo intimidándola, el compás abierto sin darle salida como una bestia irracional, ella se levantó de golpe y la arrinconó con el hombro imponiéndose brutal – ¡Escúchame bien!, a mi no me importa lo que te pase, yo soy un guerrero, el último príncipe de la única raza digna de respeto en este miserable universo, ¡soy un dios para los gusanos de tu clase!, por ningún motivo voy a tolerar que esta infamia llegue más allá de lo que ya he permitido– podía oler una vez más la duda en ella quitándole la paciencia – ¡tus absurdos errores costaron mi libertad!– levantó la cola en el aire dispuesto a embestir, tensa cual cuerda forzada a resistir, no daba movimiento a un milímetro de si.

Y ella lo sintió. Tan claro como su propio pulso y tan inesperado como una sinuosa confesión.

– No quieres…dañarme– le habló en un sonido tan sutil, que evocaba el susurro de una caricia. Se retiró disparado en dirección contraria entorpecido. Suprimió toda emoción bloqueando esa extraña conexión, debía poner fin a esa pantomima, era obvio incluso para ella el enorme dilema por el que ascendía, incluso el grado de fanfarronería con la que la amenazaba. Suspiró un par de veces, pestañeo perezosamente, girando la cabeza al otro extremo de su campo visual. Demasiado. Perdió todo en un solo día. Su libertad, su venganza y ahora, irrisoriamente encubierto…incluso su soltería.

– ¿Qué es… el ritual… para un saiyajin?– Las enormes dudas con las que ahora se encontraba pedían por todos los medios ser respondidas.

– Ya no importa–

– Odio interrumpir la linda escena – Jeice habló a través de la pequeña ventana en la compuerta reforzada, traía consigo una especie de caja blanca que el saiyano reconoció como ración estándar de alimentación – Pero de acuerdo a los estándares formales debo informarte que no tengo autorizado ayudarte con esto – señaló el objeto incinerandolo sobre sus dedos– aunque me gustaría cobrarte lo vivido…lo que me hiciste lo vivirás mil veces más Vegeta – escupió sangre a sus pies encantado de sembrar desesperanza en su prisionero, pero no consiguió más que una fría mirada.

– Deberían ponerse en un tanque de recuperación, antes de que se mueran – se burló cáustico con el ceño de ojos cerrados, ausentado en su postura usual – te ves muy mal insecto– le dedicó una risilla ácida con un tono sumamente relajado.

– Podrás burlarte hoy saiyajin– continuó el ofendido – pero el digno de lástima eres tu– prosiguió igualándole el gesto – me apena el castigo que te espera… o ejecución muy probablemente – divertido realizó un ademán despreocupado– si yo fuera tu, me despediría de todo… incluso de tu linda compañera – enfocó la clara afectación de la chica– puedo asegurarte que ella serás la primera en caer esclava– le sonrió entretenido disfrutando el eco de sus palabras en la frágil criatura– Pídele que te sacrifique si no quieres sufrir…considera la advertencia un favor–Arrojó solo dos barras alimencias a través del tubo de intercambio y se fue dando una carcajada vacía.

Bulma se acercó al artefacto recuperando las barras intentando no tomar cabida en las crecientes aprensiones en su mente, observó la estructura de la celda, sin fallas aparentes, pero en su corazón creía que esta no sería su sentencia. Algo se le ocurriría, debía haber una forma, después de todo, ella siempre solucionaba las peores circunstancias, esta vez también lo lograría, no podía fallar

– Podemos hacer un plan de escape – se acercó susurrando, esperando no ser escuchada mientras volteaba de manera paranoica alrededor.

– Olvídalo – El príncipe habló en voz alta – esta es una unidad XT-18.60, especializada en velocidad y contención de amenazas letales – se burlo apartándola del camino– Ni siquiera tu puedes violar su diseño de seguridad –

Aunque tomando en cuenta el cumplido inesperado, la joven se sintió transgredida por la implicación, ¡nadie podía decirle lo que no era capaz de hacer!. Al regresar a rebatirle, notó el estado de la pierna del saiyano. Algo en su interior se revolvió.

– Mi estado no te concierne– rudamente le contestó intuyendo el inesperado amonto de emociones fundidas en la chica que no dejaba de mirarle.

– Puedo ayudarte– se acercó rápidamente en un movimiento de familiaridad extrañamente automático.

– ¡Ya has hecho suficiente! – La detuvo recordándole el precario estado de la extraña alianza que hasta ahora habían fundado. Ambos quedaron faltos de palabras contemplando el vacío.

Bulma lo evaluó. Igualando la severidad de su semblante, se puso frente a él, misma actitud desafiante. Estando a unos centímetros de su cara se agachó hasta la herida del príncipe, tomó el revés de su rodilla impidiéndole escapar, no por mayor fuerza, sino por la intrepidez con la que, con la orilla de su túnica, comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre chamuscada entre los coágulos visibles. Vegeta no entendía la razón de su conducta y se limitó a mirarla sin hacer sonido alguno.

– Esto no es el fin del camino – la mujer le aseguró con férreo agarre – encontraremos la forma de salir y más vale que estés preparado – continuó realizando su tarea con brusquedad – Eres la única escapatoria que tenemos, tu salud si me concierne, saiyajin petulante–

Por primera vez en su vida, sin que pudiera tener decisión en ello, una sonrisa se formó en su hostil gesto. ¡El atrevimiento de esa tonta temeraria!. Esa criatura en cuclillas, pese a su fragilidad, tenía incluso mayor determinación y valentía que sus propios soldados. Aunque no lo admitiera, no dejaba de asombrarle. Amateur en determinar el nombre de esa emoción, decidió no concentrarse en ello, pues la mujer tenía razón, debía haber una salida más, siempre las había.

_..._

Bullició, un olor insoportable de humedad y criaturas diferentes. Cuando abrió los ojos, su primera reacción fue extender el mazo muscular que tenía por brazo, tocando la grave contusión en su cuello. Y pudo discernir que se encontraba en una celda de energía con un tosco collar anti ki como los que el imperio solía usar al principio de su expansión.

Tecnología arcaica de contención… patético.

– Si estás vivo, es solo porque los protocolos de esta organización tienen un carácter demasiado endeble– su guardia le observaba sin hacer un solo sonido. Esa figura que le traia el recuerdo de su absurda derrota.

– Si yo fuera tu, tendría miedo namekiano– se levantó tamborileando las zancadas en el suelo

– ¿De ti? Por favor…– resopló entretenido

– No creo que sea buena idea antagonizarlo – Krillin se aproximaba trayendo una modesta merienda para el prisionero. Los ojos con los que lo avizoraba, no podían ocultar su gran impresión.

–No pueden negar su miedo– el enorme saiyano los encaró – y por ello me mantienen en esta ridícula jaula– señaló on desprecio los objetos semi-obsoletos que lo contenían.

– Se lo que pretendes– Piccolo replicó con gran tranquilidad– no vas a conseguirlo–

– Eres del clan guerrero Namek si no me equivoco– le contestó dándole un vistazo más profundo – Si quieres una oportunidad de probar tu valor con un oponente de verdad, esta es– lo incitaba a entrar en la celda y darle una lección, esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

– No tengo esa necesidad– se levantó desperezándose – tu tiempo de engrandecerte se ha terminado, por ahora no hemos decidido que hacer contigo, pero algo es seguro…– le declaró antes de dejarlo solo, ya había comprobado que los dispositivos funcionaban – tienes muchos veredictos por los cuales responder–

Esa última sentencia trajo un sabor amargo al gigante calvo. ¿Quiénes se creían esas basuras para hacerle comparecer ante nadie?.

– No voy a satisfacer a un consejo de basura rebelde– se azotó contra la celda violenbtamente y susurró insultos evidentes en un idioma desconocido – es lo que puedo decir de su insignificante insurrección– pateó una vez más su celda regresando a su sitio.

– No creo que eso tuviese un significado amable – Krillin se encogió de hombros hacia el namek. Después depositó con sumo cuidado la bandeja en el compartimiento correspondiente.

– Espero que tengas practica en tolerar el enclaustramiento – Piccolo continuo con su provocación – parece que pasaras un largo periodo aquí– sonrió al ver que pese a su dura superficie, en el fondo la mente de ese saiyajin era tan débil como la de un infante rabioso.

_..._

Mientras realizaba esquemas a toda velocidad, reestructurando un montón de alambres y pedazos de metales, el canturreo de la melodía Tarwi, pegada a su subconsciente, se le escapaba entre algunos sonidos irreconocibles para su compañero de celda. A pesar de que ella no era una voz privilegiada, él no la detenía, más no por encontrar complacencia en esos extraños sonidos, sino porque una palabra en particular, le envió de vuelta a su histórico origen, recuerdos de las canciones de los antiguos saiyajin, que elogiaban la fuerza de las míticas criaturas de mundos lejanos. Canciones que conocía bien gracias a su maestro y que ahora escucharlo de la boca de esa mujer, le resultaba tan increíble como la idea de descubrir que ella fuese hermana de un icejin.

– J'agaki no mujhina– habló en su lengua llamando la atención de la científica

– ¿Tu…tú hablas Tarwa? – le preguntó con genuina intriga.

– Es Saiyare– contestó – ese infernal sonido que haces, tiene algunas palabras de mi idioma–

Bulma fijo el ceño con un tinte de indignación, pero rápidamente descartó el pensamiento dispuesta a dejarle saber la recién generada fórmula para escapar. Tomó un respiro para iniciar su explicación felizmente ansiosa, pero el repentino bullicio en la nave le anunció que no quedaba más tiempo. Habían sido abordados, aun mas pronto de lo que el saiyajin calculó.

– ¡No puede ser! – se levantó de un saltó intranquilo – ¡estamos en medio de la nada! – gruñó esperando la próxima amenaza que cruzara la puerta.

– ¡Escúchame! – Tiró de su rostro llamando su atención, luchando contra los incesantes espasmos de adrenalina que sobrevenían al inminente asalto – encontré como retirar los supresores.. –

Sonidos de pisadas aceleradas se escucharon en el pasillo…

–…tendrás solo un segundo…–

El eco de los soldados llenando el área, murmuraba arrancándoles la poca estabilidad…

– …en cuanto la barrera magnética de la puerta se desactive…–

La puerta se abrió y al momento ella incrustó un amasijo de pequeños cables rudimentarios en el campo de los restrictores. Estalló la conexión con una sola carga de ki, el formidable torrente de poder regresó por su camino usual, llenando las venas de su dueño con tal estridencia que le abrumó los sentidos, revitalizando toda su feroz naturaleza. Lo sentía increíble, lo sentía implacable.

….

– ¡Que rayos está pasando! – Jeice sintió el tirón en la plataforma de entrada.

– No se preocupe teniente, el escuadrón de contención va para allá –

El soldado entregó las nuevas órdenes, debía dirigirse a su antiguo puesto en Minas Calladri a la brevedad. Observó el panorama y las crecientes voces alarmadas, sin embargo, la urgencia con la que se solicitaba su partida le hacía pensar que no le correspondía atender dicho llamado. Tomó el scouter de manos del soldado y se alejó sin dejar de mirar atrás.

….

– ¡DESTRUISTE LA NAVE IDIOTA! – Resguardada bajo los escombros a su espalda Bulma cubría su cabeza de los fragmentos que volaban por doquier con ambas manos, algunos restos inorgánicos golpeaban su rededor, pero otros eran claramente lo contrario.

A la cabeza de la acción, Vegeta reía enloquecido una vez más, cargas de ki de tal intensidad, que no estaba seguro si esa impensable estructura le resistiría, la sensación de su nuevo poder le embriagaba, cada oponente frente a él, era destrozado a velocidad impensada, raudal sin precedentes de poder, todos los testigos corrían estremecidos.

– PRISIONERO FUERA DE CONTR…–

– Odio que los aguafiestas arruinen la sorpresa– le desapareció de un solo disparo, cayendo ese rastreador como único eco del vacío salón ahora en ruinas.

– Es hora de aclarar cuentas Vegeta– saliendo entre las sombras de su destrucción, Salza le dio frente con actitud reservada – no sé cómo te liberaste, pero vas a arrepentirte de haberlo hecho–

De pie, arrogantemente enhiesto de perfil, dibujó su usual gesto retador ensimismado. Bajo su conocida sonrisa, tomó postura de batalla, imitado por el nuevo retador.

– Este no es tu día de suerte, bastardo oportunista – y sin preámbulos, lo atacó.

Salza apenas pudo bloquear el primer puñetazo, cuando veía sobrevenir la fuerza cruda del príncipe sobre sus siempre experimentados movimientos, esquivaba solo con toda la concentración inmersa, el dolor de los embistes le resultaba irreal, dos patadas más, avenidas con un grácil giro, le enviaron a la profunda decepción propia ¡¿Cómo era tal despliegue posible?!, salió de los metales doblados limpiando la sangre de su rostro totalmente perplejo.

– Por lo menos tendrás el honor de haber sido sometido por la mejor raza de todas– caminó de regreso a su víctima, provocado por la intensidad de impotencia en la cara del retador.

– Lo mismo diré para ti, _mi estimado_ Vegeta–

El sonido de su voz le aplastó como una tonelada de plomo sobre su estómago. Inequívoco tono de la única criatura a la que siempre temió. Respiró con todo el autocontrol que pudo evocar y con fuerza anormal se obligó a voltear y enfrentar de una vez por todas, los penetrantes ojos rojos que protagonizaban las peores pesadillas de toda su existencia.

Por fin, estaba cara a cara, con el mismísimo tirano. Finalmente era hora de enfrentar a Freezer.

_..._

Las pistas saturadas por múltiples naves primitivas tomando despegue de modo acelerado. El sonido atronador del éxodo de propulsores de diferente tamaño, mezclado con las inclemencias del clima, mientras en la distancia, las naves enemigas ya hacían aparición en la atmosfera de ese mundo.

– ¡Márchese Lady Arame! – le apremiaba a terminar los preparativos al equipo de ayuda de la vidente. Que subía en caravana a la última nave de civiles.

– Fennel – se inclinó sostenida por uno de sus escoltas – no te apresures a cobrar venganza, todo será revelado en su tiempo, tal vez este no sea el final –

Sin comprender del todo sus palabras continuó la secuencia de sellado, perdiendo detrás de la rampa la visión de la anciana. En la distancia sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el escudo de defensa de los pocos rebeldes, que protegían una barricada contra los disparos de naves enemigas sobre los transportes insurrectos que huían. Frente a ellos los dos saiyanos y el capitán de las tropas se erguían listos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se presentara sirviendo de escudo a la misma barricada que se concentraba en detener las bajas en el cielo rojo.

– ¡No detecto la presencia de Freezer!– Tarble gritaba haciéndose oír entre los sonidos de la batalla de fuego cruzado y el huracán de ráfagas de lava en la distancia.

– ¡Este solo es el comité de bienvenida! – Kurat le respondió señalando con el rostro la nave que se aproximaba.

Cuando hubo entrado en la atmosfera, el estupor de la secuencia de acciones se apoderó de toda la atención, la nave que ingresaba era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar casi la mitad del campamento improvisado, jamás habiéndose encontrado en esas circunstancias la incertidumbre refrenada el sentido común y solo permanecieron observando la secuencia de acciones a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

Solo a una escasa centena de metros divisaron el tumulto de centinelas y soldados que iniciaban el asalto, un poderoso ejército compuesto de miles de organismos diferentes, ataviados en las armaduras más sofisticadas del imperio, descendían sin refreno, uno tras otro, cientos y cientos, incesante desembarco que, corriendo en grito de guerra hasta sus objetivos, consiguieron lo que buscaban con tal despliegue de armamento: sembrar terror.

– ¡DISPAREN! – Kurat se volvió furioso a sus hombres que miraban hipnotizados como presas indefensas. Los disparos de los invasores comenzaron a cobrar sus primeras bajas.

Gokú y Tarble evadían todos los basters y cargas de ki poniendo a salvo a cuanto podían, sin embargo, era una cantidad abrumadora de blancos en movimiento.

– ¡Gokú destrúyelos! – el capitán injurió al saiyano increpándolo a hacer algo para detenerles

– NO – Le contradijo molesto – ¡No puedo matarlos! – se soltó de su agarre continuando con las acciones apocadas de efectividad, mas no sabía cómo detener la ola de muerte que se aproximaba sin tener que liquidar a todos esos seres. No podía hacerlo, el nunca sería un asesino.

Tarble por su parte se movía veloz, neutralizando cada disparo en rango con su propio ki. En otro tiempo hubiera tomado acción tal cual el capitán requirió, pero la creciente admiración por su congénere le retenían la voluntad e imitaba a su compañero teniendo los nervios de la batalla sobre sus talones. A ese paso perderían a los camaradas que le quedaban en poco tiempo.

El tamborileo de los miles de pasos cimbraba la tierra y el asalto no se dejó esperar

– ¡RETIRADA! – Kurat bramó a los sobrevivientes arrancándose en estampida contraria a la dirección de los miles de vengadores que les pisaban la sombra.

Gokú cargó todo su ki en una onda intensificante, es estallido de poder arrojó a la primera horda lejos de las tropas rebeldes, el grito acompañado se engrandecía como una barrera invisible, las ventoleras de polvo se arremolinaban a su alrededor levantando una tormenta de arena de proporciones monstruosas.

Tarble noqueaba a todo ser viviente que alcanzaba, sin embargo los que escapaban de la trampa de polvo y ki, dieron en poco tiempo con los rezagados de las tropas huyendo, haciendo eco en los enfrentamientos de carne colisionando y disparos por doquier una vez más.

En sincronía ambos avanzaron al ataque, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que no podían verse. Viendo la necesidad de acrecentar refuerzos, mucho más que fuerza cruda, el saiyajin mayor invocó una antigua técnica de su viejo aliado en combate.

– Shinshin'noken–

La división de su cuerpo fue automática, dos y después cuatro clones aparecieron en su lugar.

Tarble noqueaba a un humanoide naranja, mas la presa fue neutralizada por el saiyano mayor, confundido el menor volteó al recordar haberlo visto solo un segundo antes atrás de él y no pudo ser mayor su sorpresa cuando se encontró con cuatro versiones de su camarada con movimientos independientes en el campo de pelea. Definitivamente ese tipo era todo un estuche de técnicas.

Sin esfuerzo aventajó a un gran número de oponentes, dando oportunidad al resto del contingente de ponerse a salvo, más cuando sentía que tenía un ritmo aceptable de derrotas enemigas, el reencuentro con el rival que no esperaba volver a ver se dio lugar.

– Por fin te encuentro maldito cretino–

La mirada de ojos obsidiana se intensifico al verle, sin lugar a dudas el peligroso capitán Ginyu de nuevo frente a él.

….

Fennel escuchaba el transcurso de la batalla, desmantelando los últimos detalles del cuartel para no revelar información importante. Detrás de ella dos niños se resguardaban nerviosos dando saltos cada vez que un estallido era audible.

– ¡¿Por que no nos vamos ya señora Fennel?! – la niña rubia tiraba de su lisa túnica celeste con diligencia

– ¡No podemos irnos porque mi papá está peleando todavía! – le reprendió Gohan buscando la aprobación de la mayor.

– No se preocupen pequeños, estaremos a salvo– tocó ambos hombros poniéndose al nivel de sus estaturas – esos rivales no deben preocuparles–

– ¡Fennel ordena la retirada! – oyó por el altavoz del intercomunicados la voz del capitán en el calor de la contienda – estamos esperándolos en el hangar sur, tienen solo MINUTOS! –

– NOO – el niño se negó poniendo espacio entre las féminas y él – ¡No me moveré sin mi papá y el señor Tarble!–

La explicación de la importancia de esa momentánea retirada no pudo ser expedida, pues estaban rodeados en un instante por una horda de soldados que intentaban derribar las paredes reforzadas del salón de defensa

Fennel tomó a ambos niños poniéndoles detrás de si, cargó su arma apuntando a la puerta dispuesta a eliminar a quien osara atravezarla.

La pesada estructura cedió al calor derritiéndose junto con una explosión que deshizo el material de la base de inteligencia, dispositivos, metales, tierra y el frio del exterior les ensordeció, Gohan temblaba, más sabía que debía hacer algo para poner a salvo a todos, una vez más era el único que podía hacerlo. La visión del comandante de grupo borró de golpe toda valiente intención, un gigantesco y musculoso reptil de colmillos visibles, se agachó para ingresar por el agujero recién profanado.

Les habló en una lengua ácida y seseante que solo Fennel podía entender

– Ríndanse por las buenas… o podemos llevar cadáveres en vez de prisioneros–

– ¡Dejen a los niños! – ella le contestó amenazándolo. La respuesta de una especie de risa le hizo entender que esa suplica no significaba más para él de lo que la salud de Freezer para ella. Apresurándose el alienígena la sometió.

– CORRAN – Les ordenó con desesperación. Pero un grupo detrás ya estaba sobre ellos. Gohan tembló, veía su propia duda frenar su instinto de pelea, se concentró intentando vencer su miedo, temía por la seguridad de ellas, temía que su padre hubiese sido vencido, temía por sucumbir ante lo que esos seres le harían, rápidamente el centro de su ki inició su ascenso, pero en un segundo se encontró drenado de todo poder, un extraño collar sobre si conectado a dos grilletes en las manos y pies y como peso muerto fue elevado sobre el hombro de uno de los soldados que lo apresó.

– Un maldito niño saiyajin, quien lo diría – el soldado lagartoide habló en la lengua común.

– Llévense a los prisioneros de una buena vez. La estación de Lord Freezer estará aquí en unas horas–

_..._

Solo el lejano rechinar del movimiento de los metales blancos y grises de la estación repicaban.

Uno frente a otro, legendario odio entre las especies antagonistas del universo por muchos siglos. La escena le parecía tan irreal y a la vez, un recordatorio de tantas veces que se imaginó a si mismo cobrándole toda la terrible historia de su vida. Pese a no haber preparado el encuentro, no intentaría huir, no intentaría disculparse y dejaría la vida intentando lo que siempre quiso; venganza.

– Jamás esperé que llegaras a este nivel de insolencia Vegeta– aun cruzado de brazos, Freezer lo escudriñaba con la mueca en los labios aguzada con exasperación, de algún modo sabía que no se encontraba frente al mismo sujeto, este exudaba confianza y agresión. Su talante se veía diferente, más ágil, más alto, más musculado.

El príncipe se volteo dándole frente total. Abrió los brazos dándole la reverencia más burlona que pudo ocurrírsele.

– ¿Me buscabas Freezer?– le sonrió cerrando los puños – …pues aquí me tienes–

La irreverencia no le resultó divertida al monarca espacial. Observó el halo de destrucción sobre su estación, teniendo el mismo que acudir ante la emergencia por el hecho de que sus mejores soldados, eran ahora polvo sideral, el conjunto de incidentes liderados por esa maldita raza y sumado a toda esa desfachatez que cometía tan feliz en ese momento, resonaba en sus tímpanos como una combinación mortal, exigiéndole arrancar la cabeza de ese miserable a la brevedad.

– Mi.. Lord…– Salza se levantó quitando los escombros de su vestimenta

– Lárgate Salza– le ladró sin más – yo me haré cargo.

No había más que decir. El duelo que esperó durante toda su vida, ahora al alcance de sus manos. No había vuelta atrás. No había otro modo de terminar con todo. Era todo lo que esperó.

No perdió tiempo, demandó cada molécula de ki en su cuerpo lista, su grito de guerra saltando descontrolado al mismo tiempo que una magnifica aura azul volaba exaltando todos sus músculos tensos, torrente sanguinario de fuerza sin precedentes, todo su poder, todo su intelecto, todo él.

La estructura comenzó a ceder rigidez a su alrededor, todos los remaches rechinaban amenazando con desistir su función uniéndose al coro del rugido saiyajin.

Freezer no lo vio venir, abstraído en la destrucción de su nueva adquisición, por primera vez en muchos años sintió en carne propia un golpe sobre su inmaculado rostro. La sensación de dolor igualaba la arrasadora impresión. Se frenó en el aire con el implacable saiyajin sobre su estampa, uno tras otro, golpes certeros, ni un defecto en la opresora defensa.

Retrajo un gancho cruzado, bloqueó el codo sobre su torso, combo de estocadas fatales propulsadas por el odio tangible. Freezer detuvo la danza mortal enterrándolo varios niveles abajo. Tomó su lugar a un lado del enorme agujero, limpiando la frente aun escéptico de lo que acababa de suceder. ¡El insufrible saiyajin estaba dándole pelea sin esfuerzo!.

Bulma no podía creerlo tampoco, ¡Ese bastardo suertudo estaba al mismo nivel que el tirano espacial! Cuanto debió haber sido estimulado en todo ese tiempo sin poder. Se sorprendió a si misma con la boca abierta. Regresando a su realidad se sintió terriblemente vulnerable, debía escapar en ese mismo instante. Reptó de su escondite usando como protección los restos más grandes de la estación. Escuchó regresar a su compañero de celda profiriendo estridentes risotadas.

– ¿Qué sucede lagarto malnacido? – flotó de brazos cruzados hasta estar de frente – Se que eso no es todo lo que tienes – intensificó su tono demandante –¡ demuéstrame tu verdadera forma!–

Freezer no podía creerlo, de alguna forma ese patético ser conocía su verdadera fuerza. Y ante el crescendo de vicisitudes, no tuvo otra opción más que dejar de lado las patrañas subsecuentes.

No perdería más tiempo en eliminarlo y solo sería así de rápido en una forma.

Extendiendo todos los pliegues de su poder dejó a la metamorfosis realizar la evolución de poder. Ensanchó cada cadena de fuerza, cada rincón entumecido por el paso de los años, lo había olvidado ya hace tiempo y liberarse por completo se sentía tan sublime.

El evento no paso desapercibido incluso para la estructura física, el piso de la estación retumbaba salvaje.

Y a lo que prosiguió, el príncipe no tenía preparación. No poseía la habilidad de sentir el poder, mas no necesitaba el scouter para determinar el bestial amonto de fuerza que ahora exhibía esa risa, tan vil que gustosa le presumía la notoria supremacía.

Y su calvario empezó.

_..._

No perdió oportunidad, estaba descuidado en sobremanera y su actitud confiada le confería la oportunidad perfecta para actuar

– CAMBIO– gritó poniéndose al alcance de su víctima. El destello alcanzó su objetivo y espero paciente abrir los ojos en su nuevo cuerpo.

– ¡Eres un miserable! – Tarble les alcanzó haciéndose paso entre todos los soldados que pretendían frenarle

Pero cuando un derechazo vino directo a su temple, descubrió que algo había salido mal.

– ¡No puedes poseer clones! – respondió el responsable de ese ataque poniéndose de pie junto a él. Aún con su fuerza dividida sabía que el golpe que le dio no debía tener la fuerza suficiente para enviarle hasta el otro extremo de la montaña congelada. Pero por algún motivo el capitán parecía ser… más débil.

– ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO IDIOTA– respondió sin querer a la pregunta del saiyajin – me obligaste a iniciar desde la base cuando abandoné este cuerpo! – se desesperaba sobre si mismo enrojecido de ira, tiraba de sus cuernos como ente psiquiátrico maldiciéndose sin control. Regresando a su estampa normal se dispuso a atrapar a otro de los clones de Gokú.

Uno a uno, sus ataques se dirigían sin el menor grado de sensatez en sus movimientos, lentos, torpes, los que el saiyajin del gi naranja evadía con tanta facilidad, que incluso se empezaba a formar en su rostro una sonrisa burlona por la desgracia del capitán.

Tarble evaluó el peligro que su similar no analizaba. Si en algún intento lograba dar con el clon original, todo se acabaría. Se colocó en una rodilla haciendo llamado de su técnica más poderosa.

–¡ GALLICK HOOOOO! – soltó el mortífero rio de energía sobre la estampa del capitán enloquecido aún hostigando uno de los clones. Su visión se perdió en la descarga lila deshaciéndose al instante ambas figuras. Se levantó el joven al ver que solo restos de humo quedaban en el sitio.

– ¡Pudiste haberme matado! – ofendido Gokú se colocó de brazos cruzados tras de su amigo

– Siempre supe cual eras tú…pero era un riesgo que debía correr – le sonrió con sinceridad.

El intercambio se interrumpió cuando escucharon un grito de auxilio familiar y vieron con terror como abducían a los responsables de esa llamada.

– ¡PAAAAAPAAAAAAAÁ! –

_..._

Bulma lo veía caer, como majestuoso halcón devorado por una poderosa serpiente. La imagen era demasiado para presenciarla, a cada golpe sobre la carne del saiyajin le acompañaba un rugido de ira de sí mismo, aun en una desigualdad de condiciones lo veía remontar el vuelo una y otra vez exigiéndose con todas sus fuerzas cobrar venganza, lo conocía bien, jamás se rendiría.

– Detente por favor– rogaba habiendo perdido la capacidad de seguir presenciando esa carnicería. Era demasiado doloroso.

Freezer disfrutaba de su sádico ejercicio, pese a que era una irreverencia infuriante, agradecía el hecho de que un oponente de esa envergadura se hubiese atrevido a desafiarle. La última vez que tuvo tal diversión era un crío y terminó siendo masacrado por su hermano. Pero ahora debía poner fin a la interrupción, ya que no estaba seguro de cuan grave estaba comprometida el ala sur de la enorme estación espacial. Lo detuvo con su cola sin gracia, sabía que ese odio le impediría rendirse.

– No voy a matarte…– lo acercó a su rostro –…aún– se retrajo en un gesto casi tímido, ocultando su malévola risilla – has probado ser un juguete de gran entretenimiento– Vegeta estrelló un orbe de energía en el lado lateral del rostro del icejin.

– ¡Maldita basura!– Freezer le escupió arrojándolo contra los escombros. Molesto se dispuso a limpiar los restos de la quemadura superficial de su ojo.

El abatido saiyano respiraba con dificultad. Eraun cumulo de sangre, huesos rotos y hematomas. Guardaba su último recurso esperando un solo descuido en la guardia del tirano. Pero su plan fue interrumpido cuando detrás de una enorme placa metálica sintió la tímida mano de la científica. Hacia una serie de señas inentendibles, pero algo le quedaba muy claro, la enorme preocupación que se dibujaba en sus ojos era real. Agradecía que el vinculo formado pudiese estar bajo control, de otro modo ya habría perecido en dstracciones hace horas.

– Esta desatento… – se atrevió la mujer a rogar en voz alta señalando al icejin – ¡vámos sigu..—

La pesada lamina donde se refugiaba salió volando por los aires y se vio a si misma siendo sorprendida cual pequeña alimaña tratando de escapar. Ambos grandes ojos, fijados de muerte sobre el tirano ahora increíblemente cerca de ella y casi deshaciéndole con su fría mirada. Freezer se colocó a su lado intentando ubicar esa imagen que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Con tosquedad la levantó del brazo sacándole un quejido lastimero.

– ¿Quien rayos eres tu? – la evaluó sin tacto, como un insignificante y asqueroso organismo. La reacción desató pánico no solo en la aludida y era algo que de ningún motivo esperó.

– Suéltala – traicionó su propia boca su intención – tu pelea es conmigo Freezer– carraspeó ofendido – no demores más tu fin– torpemente intentó corregir su error levantándose orgulloso.

Entendiendo aún más de lo que él príncipe hubiese querido, se contuvo de bajar la guardia por el tamaño de esa revelación, jamás en todos sus años se servicio lo vio levantar una ceja por otro ser vivo y ahora, con un total giro de eventos, incluso se atrevía a desafiarlo pese a su terrible situación.

– No puedo creerlo– con la mirada perdida en la distancia afirmó – nunca imaginé que esto fuera posible– la zarandeó como a un pequeño gato – si la quieres, ven por ella…– se carcajeó poniéndosela a disposición, con solo unos centímetros de distancia. Lo vio cerrar y abrir los puños enguantados, enterrar la cabeza entre los hombros que parecían prepararse para una irrupción o…un despliegue de humillación completamente insoportable.

– ¡No!, no te acerques– Bulma confundió el significado de esa postura embravecida, creyendo que finalmente el tirano pondría fin a la vida de su supuesto aliado intentando rescatarla. Pero su reacción solo dispuso la balanza del lado contrario a sus intereses.

– No me importa si la matas – gruñó intentando corregir el desatino de la torpe humana – no quiero que nadie interfiera en mi venganza– Su confesión trajo al rostro de la chica una decepción casi mortal, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el monarca entretenido. Cerró los ojos con solemnidad arrojándola al suelo. Bulma gritó, sus piernas estaban entumecidas del dolor de la contusión. Freezer levantó su pie dispuesto a matarla. Por un segundo percibió la fluctuación en el ceño del saiyajin y entendió todo a la perfección. Ese debía ser su verdadero día de suerte.

– Estas mintiendo– negó con la cabeza afilando la mirada sádica sobre el príncipe – Eres un verdadero estúpido – aplaudió coronando la humillación superba. Entonces se dispuso a acabar con él, de un modo aún más cruento, revelarle la falsedad de su tonta acción– estas tomando demasiadas consideraciones por una criatura inferior que además… – la rodó con el pie dando otra ronda de alaridos – ...estoy seguro que de algún modo te traicionó–

– ¿Qué? – soltó sin meditarlo delatando su interés.

– No creo que fueses tan imbécil para mandar tu ubicación con códigos del imperio – sonreía bajando la barbilla hasta la chica– incluso a tus molestos subordinados–

Funcionó.

La descarga de realidad lo golpeó como mil ganchos del tirano a su hígado. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en los motivos por los que Zarbon le descubrió, pensaba en los escuadrones de reconocimiento ¡pero ese bastardo iba por él! ¡lo escuchó llamarlo en cuanto bajó de la nave! jamás pensó que esa mujer tuviese preparado tan maquiavélico plan de escape, estaba delante de una verdadera prodigio en manipulación y él, cayó como un imbécil en su turbia red.

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó al ser testigo de la lucha interna que su oponente libraba – eso resuelve el misterio – llevó su mano a su mentón sumamente divertido.

Bulma deseaba morir en ese momento, podía sentir todo el intercambio de decepción y rabia contra ella, no había una emoción más terrible y por primera vez se arrepintió tan reciamente de sus actos, que lo único que pudo salir de su cuerpo eran las enormes lágrimas con las que intentaba demostrar que jamás quiso llegar hasta ese punto.

Cuando él le levantó la mirada. Todo estaba dicho. No había en el universo, un vistazo de intenciones mas asesinas como el que le estaba dando entre esos negros ojos, desbordados del odio más grande que jamás experimentó. Como bestia salvaje se enfiló a asesinarla, no podía soportar un respiro más de esa criatura falsaria en su presencia.

Freezer fue más rápido apartándola de su camino de un tirón.

– Esa no es forma de tratar a tu protegida – ladeaba el dedo negándole lo que con todo su ser ansiaba. En animalística conducta, ni siquiera le importaba exhibir el tamaño de su rabia.

Al descuidar su defensa Freezer le atacó, la brutal golpiza a la que lo sometió, acabó en algunos minutos con su ya lacerada conciencia. Después del excesivo esfuerzo secó su frente y viró al escuchar a la chica remecerse sollozando. Se acercó a uno de los paneles de comunicación que sobrevivieron la batalla, llamando a los cobardes de su escuadrón personal escondidos.

– Llévenselos – les indicó – a ella a la celda de examen y a él….a mí cámara de interrogatorio –

Satisfecho limpió el resto de su cuerpo de escombros. Todo había salido muy bien.

_..._

Desesperado voló hasta la nave enemiga en despegue, los disparos no lo disuadieron de su objetivo e ingresó por la fuerza seguido de su otro aliado saiyajin, persiguiendo los gritos de su hijo y la pequeña, alcanzó a ver a Fennel intentando liberarse de su captor.

– ¡Son Gokú escapen! – Fennel ordenó pateando a su verdugo – creó una distracción pudiendo alcanzar el blaster de la cintura del soldado – ¡Liberen a los niños! – disparó, pero nunca esperó recibir una ráfaga mayor. El reptil gigantesco la atacó, borrando su sorprendida existencia de la faz del universo en un solo instante.

Tarble la vió evaporarse, los ojos llenos de dolor, las lagrimas no tardaron en correr libres por su rostro. Gokú sintió la más atronadora pesadez anidar en su centro, esa valiente mujer desapareció en un instante intentando hacer lo correcto y los gritos de ira, impotencia y sobresalto de su hijo, lo regresaron a la realidad del oscuro trance que empezaba a envolverlo.

– Esa basura rebelde ha sido mi trofeo – les dedicó un vistazo resguardado tras los rehenes – ¡Pero ustedes los saiyanos, serán asesinados por el mismísimo Freezer! –

– Espero que me pongas frente a él – la voz de Gokú rabiaba sin precedentes, ambos brazos temblando en feral presencia – Pues es hora de que responda por todos sus crímenes–

Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por las faltas que se me fueron. Quise hacerlo más corto pero había muchos temas que no podía dejar sin concretar, me chifla escribir discúlpenme :'(. Espero con felicidad sus RW! Díganme que les ha gustado más y que no ;)

Saludos, disfruten la vida que es solo un instante!.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mis estimados lectores!

Esta vez, tengo un capítulo corto, pero cargado de emoción! Jeje espero que sea de su agrado, saludos y agradecimientos para todos y en especial para los que dan fav, follow y rw.

Anabell: si parece que Vegeta la pasa mal jajaja pero mas adelante todo cambiará ya lo veras ;) todo tiene una razón de ocurrir! Gracias por los mensajes y todo lo que podemos platicar, eres una gran inspiración!

Smithback: me divirtió tu apreciación de la historia en el rw jajaja me gusta como expresas a cada paso lo que opinas, que genial! Jeje

Cherry Love: estoy muy halagada por tu percepción del fic! Espero te siga gustando!

Les dejo la continuación, confío la disfruten!

––––––––––––––––Capitulo XIII–––––––––––––––

 **Cara a cara**

Atada a una plancha de hierro. Imposibilitada en todo aspecto, veía pasar el escáner infrasónico sobre su piel, atemorizantes extensiones afiladas de luces difusas, que se paseaban trayendo a los holográficos especificaciones en códigos de runas desconocidas, su mente estaba en blanco. El movimiento automatizado de los brazos mecánicos del aparato, era el único sonido que inundaba la habitación, apenas cubierta por el traje de batalla que pudo robar, recordaba la serie de eventos justo antes de que la nave fuera estallada por su previo secuestrador. Debía fraguar una escapatoria pronto, pero su condición mental no lograba eximirla de una ensordecedora culpa.

Sus ojos, resecos por las lagrimas, vagaban divididos en dos conciencias, analizaban las debilidades de su prisión invisible, un descuido de sus captores era lo que necesitaba y de algún modo, sentía una deuda moral, imposible de explicar, causa de esa mirada de oscuros irises, que no dejaban de atormentar su alma.

– Informes – la voz de uno de los culpables de su sujeción apareció. Aunque sus facciones eran atractivas, no podía sentir más que repulsión por dicho ser cobarde y ladino que les capturó del modo más absurdo. A base de deshonrosos chantajes.

El resto de los oficiales obedecieron sin titubear, entregando el despliegue de informes centelleantes, por el aún deficiente funcionamiento de todos los holográficos. Salza miró con detenimiento la lectura de resultados y pasó los ojos sin ápice de emoción, sobre la mujer que bufaba sobre su estampa sin apartarle la vista. Le producía un escozor, de la más genuina curiosidad, el determinar como un ser de esa insignificancia, se atrevía a devolverle el gesto con tal arrebato de insubordinación.

Resopló una media risa dejando de lado el informe recibido. Esa escena sin duda merecía toda su atención. Se acercó hasta ella encarándola con desprecio, pero detuvo su paso presagiando, que no era descabellado pensar que ese ser indefenso hubiese pasado tanto tiempo bajo la tutela de un asesino profesional, sin aprender uno o dos trucos. Tentando su suerte cerró distancia.

Y lo comprobó.

Ágil, la joven soltó su agarre lanzando un zarpazo directo al torso del atacante, pero sin logar atinar movimiento.

Permaneció sostenida únicamente de un brazo, al que las imperfecciones electromagnéticas traicionaron continuando el bloqueo de energía. Tirando de su apéndice apresado como una presa asustada, se defendía esgrimiendo un conjunto de alambres que seguramente habría guardado bajo el material del uniforme todo ese tiempo.

–Aléjate de mí – le enfrentó sin temor, las delgadas cejas amenazantes no perdían movimiento de la creciente tensión. Sus pupilas expectantes de cuál sería la siguiente acción de su enemigo.

– Supongo… que intentabas dañarme… ¿con eso? – La observó, segura de algún modo cómico para él, sujetando su precaria arma cual si fuese valioso instrumento de guerra – que fascínate criatura – le pronunció acercándose sin temor alguno de brazos enfardados a sí. Habiéndose acercado amenazante hasta su objetivo, la miró sin preocupación, ella entendió, que escapar sería inútil.

– Ahora lo entiendo todo– pronunció después de tortuosos segundos merodeándola. No perdió detalle de esa mirada sin conclusiones evidentes. En un solo movimiento se apartó sorpresivamente sin hacer un solo rasguño a su víctima. Dispuso de los informes en el canal principal de Freezer.

– Llévenla a una celda de aislamiento – ordenó al resto de los espectadores – no dejen nada a su alcance– advirtió sin querer subestimar la capacidad de escape de dicha criatura, a diferencia de sus amos, él sabía de primera mano el poder que una mente brillante posee ante circunstancias adversas.

– Así se hará general– le reverenció uno de los comandantes – hemos recibido una transmisión de las naves de Nayame que retornan…–

– Ese no será mi problema, regreso a mi base– objetó sin interés– y les recuerdo… que la discreción de mi presencia será bajo riesgo de sus vidas– farfulló saliendo sin voltear. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese sitio y su inocencia en lo que se avecinaba en el atentado de su amo, sería seriamente comprometida de permanecer más tiempo ahí. Debía abandonar la estación de inmediato sin dejar rastro. ' _Maldito Vegeta_ ' susurró para sí al ver el precario estado de sus hematomas ' _pero esta vez, tú serás el que tenga más que perder'_

_..._

Abrogación de sentidos. Escuchó el sonido de las cadenas hechas de ese endemoniado mineral que jamás, en toda la historia del universo, debió haber sido descubierto. Invento macabro de tortura. Turbado y tenso, con visibles golpes encendidos al rojo vivo de su forzado cautiverio, ideó un plan para escapar, sin embargo, el inicio de sus cavilaciones llegó demasiado tarde.

–Mi estimado Vegeta, tirando de esa forma no dejarás nada para mi diversión – esa risilla dulzona lo trastocaba, la odiosa voz que arrancó todo lo que alguna vez le importo de sus manos.

– Verás… – Continuó desenvolviéndose de la sombra que le cobijaba plácidamente – entre más luches por salir, más cerca estarás de desmembrarte – dio un tironcito más arrancando un espasmo de dolor a los músculos al borde de la resistencia del saiyajin.

Lo único audible era la forzada respiración que luchaba por mantener en control, sus nostrilos sumamente afilados y esos ojos como un hielo negro impenetrable, no importaba las condiciones en las que estuviera, jamás perdería su orgullo ante ese bastardo, jamás.

– Esto se está volviendo verdaderamente aburrido – los labios del tirano no pasaban de formar una delgada línea de inconformidad, conociéndolo como lo conocía, solo había una explicación para ello, tensó la cola involuntariamente al saber lo que vendría.

Un latigazo le devolvió el furor de la sangre al cuerpo, el sádico monarca se deleitaba esperando su reacción, más solo conseguía frustrarse más, pues de la boca del príncipe solo un gesto retador le saludaba. Lo intentó una vez más, embravecido, manchando su propia cola blanca con la sangre del guerrero hasta sentirla humedecida y goteando, llevando un escozor repulsivo ante tal consecuencia.

– Simio asqueroso – le gruñó sacudiendo el liquido vital del odiado cautivo de su apéndice – Tu castigo servirá de ejemplo a todos esos rebeldes, que tienen tanta fe en tu raza, les demostraré lo que realmente son, lo primero que se toparan será la piel del único descendiente real de ustedes bajo los pies de mi trono– le sonrió poniéndose a su alcance, hasta casi estar a unos centímetros de esos colmillos que exhalaban un vaho de odio, en medio de esa habitación inusualmente fría en la que lo torturaba – no puedo creer que te atreverías a desafiarme de este modo – continuó en rasposo bramido apenas audible debido a la furia contenida – incluso a creer ¡Que no me daría cuenta de lo que tratabas de esconderme! – lo latigueó un par de veces más bañando el piso de ese rojo intenso.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su energía restante en no dejarse vencer, el dolor se estaba volviendo una pesada carga que sobrellevar, sentía la piel abierta gritarle, pero resistiría ¡Vaya que lo haría! Aunque esos fueran sus últimos momentos no caería en su juego.

Recordó el mantra más repetido a lo largo de su vida, lo que su maestro Turmer dedicó antes de morir

– _Príncipe – murmuró entre la evidente desesperación del niño –… sin miedo –_

Sin miedo.

– Algún día, que quizá no sea este…– pausó para deleitarse en la mirada retorcida de incomprensión del icejin – vas a encontrar tu irremisible fin bajo las manos de un saiyajin–

Gatillando la ira de su captor, sonrió triunfal a pesar la golpiza que subsecuentó sus osadas palabras. Después del desenfreno de su tétrica locura, se detuvo a pensar en una nueva estrategia, evidentemente la actual no estaba funcionando y ese mono acabaría perdiendo la vida más pronto de lo que deseaba prolongar la humillación. Pasó la mano por su cuello sosegándose a sí mismo.

– Me sorprende, sin embargo…– colocó la mano en su propio mentón, divisando cada movimiento de su némesis en todo sentido – que no aprendieras la lección que con tanto esmero te he enseñado – le levantó el rostro para verlo sin interrupciones – te dije…que _nunca_ mantuvieras apegos– el príncipe le retiró el rostro bruscamente, sabia a lo que se refería e incluso para sí mismo era un ultraje jamás experimentado, la razón por la que perdió el triunfo de coronar su venganza.

– He de agradecerte que hayas hecho esta situación aun más entretenida para mí – palmeó su cabeza un par de veces retirándose un poco – voy a divertirme en grande con el resultado de tu estúpido desliz–

El saiyajin no mostró signo alguno de preocupación o atisbo de entendimiento. Freezer mantuvo su postura unos segundos más y se aproximó de nuevo intuyendo lo que sucedía, cerró los ojos dando un suspiro burlesco – tal vez no sea el momento de sacarte de esa ignorancia…pero tu falta se cobrará, al igual que la extinción de tu insufrible especie– golpeó su costado, sacándolo del trance al sumir sus costillas sin miramientos. En medio de su tortura se acercó tímidamente a su oído– tengo un descubrimiento en Quadrvum, que me llevará a la gloria sobre todo este imperio, eres el primero en saberlo – sonrió malicioso continuando su golpiza– pero es una pena que no vivirás para contarlo –

_..._

La enorme plataforma de aterrizaje recibía los sobrevivientes de la batalla en Nayame. Una a una ingresaban en estado de alerta, los oficiales de resguardo ayudaban a la señalización y enganche de los transportes más grandes, bajaban de la plataforma dispuestos a enfrentar la amenaza silenciosa que como un virus infectaba a una de las naves sin conocer cuál.

Todos habían escuchado la temible grabación a bordo un asalto a bordo, disparos y el silencio fue cimentado en pocos segundos después del despegue. Posteriormente la comunicación se cortó.

En despliegue de defensa de formación diamante, rodearon la última nave en ingresar levantando todas las armas y energías contra el inanimado objeto. El sonido hueco de los gatillos apuntando, era lo único que coronaba los segundos de incertidumbre. No importaba la especie, el nerviosismo estaba presente en cada semblante.

Llegando a su destino, la última nave realizó un descenso poco agraciado, los metales del fuselaje rozaban con los de la plataforma encendiendo chispas en el camino. Cuando se detuvo, la plancha de descenso se abrió lentamente, la formación tomó postura de defensa, esperando la amenaza con todo el arsenal dispuesto. Escucharon los primeros pasos acercarse.

El tiroteo comenzó.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la plataforma dispararon en una ronda interminable de impactos de energía contra los posibles intrusos, el sonido de los blasters y las descargas ensordecía todo el rededor y el humo producido de la combustión de descargas sobre el material, se apoderó de la escena, nublando todo a su paso.

Cuando hubieron incitado los ataques más violentos, se detuvieron, solo para comprobar con la multitud de rastreadores que los sujetos seguían vivos y de algún modo, parecían poseer insignificantes montos de poder de pelea.

Los vieron descender sin un rasguño. Y sus peores miedos tomaron forma.

– ¡¿Quiénes son?! –

Una de las voces entre la multitud interrogó, las piernas de los presentes temblaban sin control. Al descubrir los atributos y coloración de los sospechosos, las dudas cobraron aun mas fuerza.

Tarble se lanzó al ataque, rápido y eficaz evadió cada disparo asestando una siesta involuntaria a todo enemigo en su camino, Gokú permanecía en el perímetro de la nave evadiendo y limpiando de amenazas el complejo, al ser un espacio reducido para la multitud, la tarea era relativamente fácil.

– ¡Iré a rescatar más prisioneros! – entre el barullo de la zona de fuego el saiyano menor indicó a su congénere.

Mas una onda mortal silenció todo movimiento, la lluvia de disparos rojos acertó a cada blanco a la redonda, dejando en pie solo a los intrusos que se atrevieron a ingresar sin consentimiento.

– Vaya, vaya – emitió con evidente desgano – parece ser que hoy será otro día ocupado–

Tarble se congeló, moviéndose instintivamente hasta estar cerca de su aliado. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, se encontraban frente a frente con el terror más conocido en la galaxia.

Gokú miró con atención la escena completamente indignado, la sorpresa de la magnitud del poder del sujeto frente a él, era abrumadora, pero esa emoción era nublada por el terrible acto de crueldad, efectuado en solo un instante, masacró su propio ejército sin vacilación. No había palabras suficientes para denominar ese acto de abuso.

– ¡No tenías por que matarlos! – recriminó colocándose frente a su enemigo. Retándole con la mirada sin perderse un solo movimiento. La ansiedad e ira corriendo por sus venas.

El lagartoide bajó el rostro, sonriendo cálidamente para erguirse con el mohín más frio que alguna vez gesticuló.

– Que te sirva de lección– canturreó – ahora sabrás con quién estás tratando–

_..._

– ¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo? –

La escuálida figura de uno de los líderes de escuadrón Reikoseijin, hacia entrada a los grandes ventanales de la sala de control en el ala de mando de la estación espacial rebelde. Se acercó al resto de líderes de la enmienda, que distraían su mirada en ceños de notoria preocupación. Debajo de ellos, observaban el desfile interminable de naves aliadas de diferentes formas y tallas orbitar el planeta Tierra, el despliegue a modo de invasión, estaba levantando más de una contraparte nerviosa.

– Parece que tenemos problemas con la negociación – Kurat tomó la palabra respondiendo al intruso.

– ¡ Cielos si no fuesen tan absurdamente primitivos!– uno de los oficiales reptiloides tamborileaba los dedos en sus antebrazos, claramente inconforme.

– Era un riesgo calculado– Kurat intentó apaciguar el ánimo creciente, mas el movimiento errático de los transportes, le aseguraba que más de un líder estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Deberíamos solo entrar– el delgado reiko sugirió con una mueca de hartazgo– no tienen armamento avanzado y no estaremos en riesgo real–

– No causaremos un estrago – Kurat le silenció sin voltear.

– No resistiremos mucho tiempo sin provisiones– una de las guardianas de Arame insitió

– Debemos esperar solo un poco más– una vez más el capitán intentó razonar con el grupo – la estación tiene suficiente almacenamiento para un año– apremiaba al resto a asentir.

– ¿Y qué haremos?, la estación no tiene suficiente espacio para todos los refugiados– el reptilesco soldado enunció.

– Quizá si no hubiesen insistido en guardar toda una sección para ese bastardo– los ojos fríos del reiko se posaron en la sección improvisada que resguardaba al único prisionero gigante.

– ¿Y qué sugieres?– Kurat se acercó a él totalmente exasperado – ¿una ejecución?– le retaba a sugerir ese acto indecoroso frente al resto.

– No tiene ningún sentido tomar prisioneros– el reptiloide tomó su defensa – ¿qué información nos darán? ¿El plato favorito de Freezer?– se burló sin temor a ser juzgado. Realmente todos estaban hartos de las decisiones unilaterales del consejo, por mucho que antes les hubiesen ayudado.

– Comienzas a hablar como uno de ellos – la ayudante de Arame le reprendió sin miramientos. El silencio sobrevino a la afirmación, todas las partes titubeando su próximo comentario.

– ¡Ninguno de ellos dio oportunidad a los nuestros!– finalmente el soldado reiko perdió la paciencia, tanto recato, tanta sutileza en la toma de decisiones, todo era un caos de finalidades ridículamente cobardes – ¡¿por qué habríamos de darles lo mismo?!–

– Porque eso es lo que nos hace mejores– Krillin ingresó llamando la atención de todos, que en un movimiento uniforme quitaron sus vistas del camino sumamente avergonzados. Después de un tiempo considerable una tímida voz se decidió a hablar.

– Mírennos– la fémina suspiró – estamos invadiendo un planeta en la misma forma que esos demonios, mostramos agresiones absurdas entre nosotros –

– ¡Basta!–el joven reiko se aproximó hasta Kurat desafiándolo – esto no es una negociación– gruñó saliendo del recinto con fuertes pisadas – ES UNA GUERRA–

– Si– Krillin le siguió – una de la que este planeta no sabe absolutamente nada– y rebasando su salida le dedicó una atinada mirada recelosa, aunque fuesen sus nuevos aliados, la tierra siempre sería su prioridad, era mejor dejar en claro cuales serian las consecuencias de sus acciones egoístas.

…..

– Puedo escuchar el descontento hasta este lugar– sentado sobre sus talones Nappa disfrutaba de la ruidosa conmoción en el ala de mando.

– No hables de lo que no comprendes– Piccolo, quien seguía de cerca sus movimientos le reprendió sin mirarle, intentaba realizar entrenamiento meditativo sin embargo las mismas dudas del resto le asaltaban por igual. Se avecinaba una avalancha de problemas.

– Pronto se les escapará el problema de las manos y estas primitivas cosas no servirán para impedir todo lo que les haré– señaló sus aditamentos, visiblemente irritado.

– No estés tan seguro– Sentado en el borde de la celda, el Namek disfrutaba deshacer sus ínfulas de grandeza – te encontraremos un acomodo más apropiado pronto– se burló, escuchando la garganta del calvo retumbar con sumo descontento.

– Puedo deducir que no son una civilización desarrollada– llevó los brazos a su nuca desplomándose – ¿que esa ridiculez que porta ese gusano?– señaló la llegada de Yamcha, haciendo mofa de su atuendo. ¿Qué clase de ente andaba por ahí sin un traje de batalla apropiado?.

– Quizá por ahora no estemos a la altura– entendiendo la alusión del comentario, se atrevió a responderle – pero tenemos genios tecnológicos, que no tardaran en descifrar una mejor forma de hacer más entretenido tu encierro, si sigues antagonizándonos – confiado y cruzado de brazos, se acercó a la celda de contención sin temor alguno.

– ¿oh si? – Con la voz más molesta que se le ocurrió, continuó su discusión – ¿y por qué molestarse hasta ahora?– la evidencia de la improvisación en su cautiverio, no daba buenas referencias a su capacidad de réplica. Eran visiblemente menos avanzados que las tropas de Freezer.

– No teníamos pensado tomar prisioneros– el guerrero de la cicatriz se defendió una vez más.

– ¡Vaya genios brillantes! que ni siquiera han notado que esto es una guerra– la carcajada grave, llegó hasta las comisuras del orgullo de los terrícolas – y en sus estándares endebles, la toma de prisioneros es una realidad…– se levanto poniendo menor espacio entre ellos – ¿me equivoco?–

Yamcha temblaba los puños, estaba harto de las acusaciones venenosas de ese sujeto, todos los días encontraba nuevos métodos de llegar hasta los límites de su paciencia, a pesar de que objetivamente, esa raza inferior de la que hablaba era la que lo tenía prisionero.

– Cuando ella regrese– le retó con una gran sonrisa – veremos quien ríe a lo último–

– ¿Otra criatura patética? – El tono infantil de la pregunta, clavaba los últimos trozos de paciencia a un peligroso precipicio – tengo en mente un mejor trabajo que una hembra podría hacer– movió la lengua lascivo provocando una vena brotar en la frente de su oyente.

– ¡Cállate maldito salvaje!– Yamcha pateó el borde de la celda, alejándose lentamente.

– ¿Toque un nervio sensible?– el acto no paso desapercibido para el saiyano – ¿Esa perra es de tu propiedad?– Continuó tirando de su nueva herramienta de molestia – tal vez, realmente necesite conocerme para saber lo que es un hombre de verdad– mostraba los colmillos divertido.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – viró enfrentándolo de nuevo. Piccolo rodaba los ojos, con los dedos colocados en la sien ante la situación tan predecible ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de lo que ese mastodonte infantil intentaba? Previniendo que el estúpido humano se pusiera al alcance, se levantó dispuesto a servir de barrera.

–Espero que por lo menos valga una buena revolcada– Nappa tomó una mano, realizando un irreverente movimiento obsceno masajeando su sección baja. Mordía su labio, disfrutando el rostro lleno de repulsión del fastidiado humano.

–Guarda silencio– Krillin ingresó terminando el intercambio grotesco – Bulma es una de las mejores genios de la tierra– dijo mas para apaciguar a su compañero, que como explicación al desfachatado saiyajin necio.

Escuchar ese nombre, trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de la mujer que insistía poseer ese nombre en cada ocasión que la nombraban, recordó su relación con los terrícolas en el planeta Namek y ató cabos de todo lo que había sucedido en la base cuando desapareció. Seguramente Vegeta también le habría hallado esa utilidad de la que sus camaradas alardeaban, ahora todo tenía sentido.

– No le presten atención imbéciles– Piccolo los sermoneó, haciéndoles ver el error en el que estaban cayendo inútilmente – solo está tratando de provocarlos ¿No lo entienden?–

– Espera maldito enclenque– Nappa se acercó con genuina curiosidad, levantando las manos a modo de tregua – ¿Bulma… la revoltosa de cabello azul?–

– ¿Cómo? – la especificidad de esa característica llamó la atención del humano más alto – ¿Que dijiste? ¿La conoces? – la ceja sumamente arqueada le dio al otro la clave para continuar con su retorcido juego.

– Ahora lo entiendo– se cruzó de brazos – esa maldita bruja quería escapar a este planeta–

– Estas engañándonos– Krillin le enfrentó – solo la viste con nosotros en la pelea de Namek– intentaba descartar ante su amigo, la posibilidad de que realmente hubiese convivido con ella.

– ¡Claro que la conozco!– aseguró altivo – Criatura débil, irritante y bravucona, como de esta altura con una capacidad infinita de buscarse problemas– gesticuló satisfecho los detalles que acabaron de convencerlos.

– ¿Dónde está? – Yamcha insistió con los ojos bien abiertos, quizá ese ser podría darles información útil después de todo. Viéndolo meditar sus opciones y permanecer en silencio por un largo rato se desesperó – ¡vamos hace un momento no cerrabas la boca! –

– No lo sé– se encogió de hombros con desinterés y regresó a su sitio.

– ¡explícate! –

– Lamento decepcionarlos pero – pausó con vehemencia – aunque es una verdadera perdida... ese lindo trasero ya debe ser polvo espacial– se detuvo a contemplar el producto de sus palabras.

– Dinos lo que sabes– Piccolo demandó realmente interesado – si lo haces, me asegurare de que tu celda permanente tenga por lo menos alimañas más pequeñas– se burló intentando hacerle perder la ventaja del juego.

– Solo lo haré, por la oportunidad que representa ver sus caras destrozadas– mordió el anzuelo provocando a sus captores – el príncipe Vegeta la secuestró de la base, o al menos eso dicen los rumores…y hace tiempo de eso– se posó despreocupadamente cerca del trío – si no ha regresado a ustedes, supongo que adivinan lo que hizo con ella–

– No puede ser– Yamcha se rehusaba a creer que estuviese muerta– ella no se rendiría tan fácil–

– No conoces a Vegeta– insertó la duda en la mente de sus enemigos – a estas alturas, hizo lo que debía hacer con ella e indudablemente la eliminó– soltó una odiosa risa dúctil – seguramente también se haya divertido– meneó las caderas imitando movimientos sugestivos que todos los presentes reconocieron – aunque les confieso, esa perra insaciable disfrutaba del trato rudo del príncipe, si entienden a lo que me refiero– sonreía gustosamente perverso.

– ¡CÁLLATE YA MISERABLE BASTARDO! – fuera de toda razón, el ex guerrero del desierto se lanzó hasta la celda siendo detenido a tiempo por su amigo antes de caer en las garras del expectante Nappa listo para recibirle.

– ¡Tranquilízate Yamcha!– Krillin lo contuvo en el suelo intentando sosegarle.

Las carcajadas sonoras de Nappa fueron interrumpidas por el capitán Kurat que sin comprender lo sucedido puso fin a la ridícula escena.

– Ustedes– les llamó – necesitamos su ayuda–

_..._

No había forma alguna de aliviar la tensión creciente. Los dos grandes rivales destinados a combatir por fin, uno frente al otro, épica batalla de proporciones míticas.

– Tarble– llamó a su copiloto – busca a los sobrevivientes, váyanse– fue su única orden de una seriedad completamente inusual en él, la fluctuación de poder podía sentirse en todo su esplendor.

Freezer, resguardado en su sutil figura contemplativa, analizaba uno a uno los rasgos de ese osado retador desconocido. No poseía una cola, pero podía jurar que se trataba de un saiyajin, el mismo del que todo ese tiempo escuchó hablar y ahora por fin se encontraba de frente a su odiosa estampa.

La exacta movilidad en su estrategia era el atributo que mejor le caracterizaba, no inició el primer intento de ataque, solo limitándose a percibir el estado en demasía confiado de su auto-declarado rival. Solo el sonido circundante del retumbar espacial, las tropas de asalto regadas por el suelo del hangar y la única figura en pie, le otorgaba espasmos de curiosidad casi incontrolables. ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser hubiese escapado a su tan bien efectuado exterminio? Por su físico, podría jurar que se encontraba en una etapa de adultez definida, quizá uno de los últimos en nacer en ese odioso planeta. No podía evitar preguntarse si habría otros en ese estado anónimo, ¿Dónde estuvo ocultándose todo ese tiempo? La interrogante en su semblante fue desterrada cuando vio al saiyano menor alejarse, llevando consigo un pequeño bulto que se escondía tímidamente junto a otro párvulo, solo que la naturaleza de lo que contemplaba era imposible ¡¿otra cría saiyajin?! ¡Esos bastardos se estaban reproduciendo contra todo pronóstico!

– Inmundas plagas promiscuas– levantó su índice disparando un fino rayo rojo contra el trió de evasores.

Mas en menos de una decima de segundo, su rival desviaba el disparo con la muñeca.

– No tendrás una sola muerte mas en tu cuenta Freezer– la voz varonilmente grave del sujeto en el gi le amenazó.

El tirano ladeaba el rostro sorprendido, ¿Es que todas esas criaturas inferiores habían decidido irritarle con la misma actuación una y otra vez? Tenía que terminar con ese ciclo de una buena vez.

– Solo me falta una para cubrir mi cuota diaria – la mofa en su insulto levantándose insolente contra esa aseveración – la tuya–

Se lanzó al ataque, ambos impactando el antebrazo a mitad del rumbo a la pelea, la onda de choque convulsionó los cimientos de la estación, el nivel de fuerza no cedía ante ninguno, hierro contra hierro, delusoria imagen de dos monstruos de fuerza enfrentándose.

La colisión de golpes era sonora hasta los últimos rincones de la nave. Freezer doblo un latigazo de cola al costado, atinó el movimiento lanzando a su oponente lejos regreso con el codo por delante incrustando un gancho derecho al rostro, que le tiró la vil risa del rostro. Intentó un nuevo asalto, las paredes metálicas vibraban sin control.

– CUÁDRUPLE KAIOKEN– Se rodeó de su mejor arma dispuesto, un conjunto de patadas mortales retomaron vuelo, pero fue sostenido sin mayor complicación.

Apartándose el tirano limpió la herida reabierta en su boca, miro su sangre con detenimiento y con seriedad anunció:

– Es hora de dejar los juegos –

_..._

Tarble entendió que no quedaba mucho tiempo, ante los embates de ambos contra la fragilidad del complejo. Cargó en un brazo a la pequeña y corrió seguido de Gohan, intuía donde se encontraría la sala de mando, puesto que Freezer gustaba de mantener la misma estructura arquitectónica en todas sus bases.

– ¡Gohan debes ayudarme! – le habló al pequeño intentando quitar el temor increpante de su cara. Bloqueaba y noqueaba a todo soldado encontrado en el paso, mas el trabajo de hacer todo por su cuenta era demasiado riesgoso.

Llegaron a una de las estaciones de mando, bloque pequeño de materiales blancos relucientes, bloqueó la entrada, se dispuso a descargar los códigos de prisioneros en el área, para su sorpresa había dos presencias que no esperaba encontrar y robaron su atención al instante. Nervioso, desglosó la información hasta dar con el sector de celdas adecuado, divisó una nave de escape en la plataforma oeste, muy cerca del sitio donde se encontraban.

– ¡Gohan! – Llamó al pequeño instruyéndole, el inseguro infante se acercó – ¿ves esto? – pregunto dando espacio para acercarlo al panel al mismo tiempo que el joven asentía – debo ir a rescatar al resto de nuestros aliados, pero tú debes resguardar esta puerta con tu vida– se agachó tomándole los hombros al percibir la ferviente duda en esa sentencia– te daré un intercomunicador y pulsarás este botón cuando salga, regresaré de inmediato si algo ocurre– lo vio encogerse sumamente inseguro y supo que debía hacer algo mas para persuadirle de modo más apremiante

– Gohan eres el único que puede ayudarme ¡hazlo por tu padre! Es la única forma de salir de aquí– se detuvo un minuto en su campo visual y logró convencerle con una falsa valentía emanante del más joven. Otro crepitar de los cimientos le indujo en la premura de un despegue inmediato. Buscó debajo de los bloques de pequeños aparatos exquisitos. Colocó un pequeño auricular en la oreja de su aliado llevando otro consigo .posándose en la puerta cerró tras de sí y salió del recinto volando en dirección a su objetivo.

– Gohan destruye las secciones de control C4 y M2 – ordenó permaneciendo oculto en la esquina de los cuarteles de prisioneros, escuchó el movimiento del otro lado asumiendo que buscaba lo solicitado– son las luces verdes del tablero, están numeradas en signo intergaláctico – el nerviosismo de la situación le hacía redundar en lo obvio, espero pacientemente, hasta que escuchó la detonación minúscula y vio extinguirse la luz de funcionamiento. Corrió tirando de golpe una de las puertas atascadas. Ingresó con torpeza y el hedor de las rejas casi le hace volcar el poco contenido estomacal. Se acercó inspeccionando, pero los vió sin mucho esfuerzo

– ¡Oye! – la rasposa voz lo llamó – muchacho ven aquí, sácame de aquí! – lloriqueaba, extendiendo el delgado brazo a través de los barrotes de la celda rudimentaria.

– Satan – le reconoció – desactivó el seguro manual ayudándole a salir. Su estado anémico era testigo exagerado de todo lo que debió soportar, apenas era reconocible – ¿dónde está el resto? –

El silencio de su oyente delató lo que más temía. Siguió con los ojos el rastro del único sobreviviente que quedaba en la celda. Tarble se apresuró al sitio.

– ¡Teniente Azuki! – le llamó abriendo de golpe las barras de la prisión, los nauseabundos pisos ennegrecidos por la suciedad de los cautivos, eran indigno cautiverio para sus caído camarada que ni siquiera parecía reconocerle al momento de acercase, desorientado y sucio con los huesos visibles del estado de decadencia avanzado – Tranquilo amigo, ya estas a salvo – se acercó levantándolo con sumo cuidado. Lo cargó en ambos brazos indicando al otro que le siguiera.

– Gohan – llamó una vez más – ¿Cuántos guardias rodean el bloque C4? –

– No están cerca – afirmo la vocecita – pero algunos van hacia alla –

El joven saiyano despegó en carrera apresurada con los dos guerreros sujetos, azuki en su hombro y el segundo colgado en su brazo, intentaba moverse sin poner aun más en riesgo la salud de ambos. Se escondió por los pasillos, deambulando como sombra indetectable hasta estar de vuelta.

– Abre la puerta – dio la orden a su pequeño espía. Ingreso con cuidado a ambos – debo ir por alguien más – dijo al único consiente de ambos – si no regreso huyan por el hangar oeste, una nave desbloqueada se encuentra sin guardia – El otro solo asintió cerrando al instante.

Las alarmas de la comprometida estructura sonaron desatando el caos, voló ágil traspasando con velocidad cada obstáculo hasta poder llegar a lo que con tanta desesperación buscaba. Escuchó el sonido seco de dos guardias ser noqueados bajo su palma y en una sola patada destruyó la puerta.

Y la pudo ver. Se congeló al reconocer la silueta de la persona que no pensó volver a encontrar.

– ¡Bulma! – sin pensarlo se arrodillo e abrazo levantándola del frio suelo donde permanecía dormida.

– ¿Tarble? – confusa se retiró levemente de él, sin poder del todo reconocerle, ¿le jugaba su mente una broma? Lo veía más alto que la última vez que estuvo junto a él, realizó una mueca de dolor apartándose en definitiva, sentía las contusiones doler bajo ese inesperado abrazo demandante – ¿Cómo es que…? – no comprendía la razón de su presencia.

– ¡Estas viva! – Con gran alegría la levantó bruscamente, sacándola de ese horrible lugar, reconocía a la perfección las celdas de aislamiento, sabia del atroz tratamiento que debió recibir – debemos darnos prisa, Gokú está peleando con Freezer! –

– ¡¿Goku?! ¡Esta aquí! – saltó incrédula regresando a su estado normal. Por fin la luz de esperanza en todo ese tormentoso camino

– Lo explicaré después – la elevó una vez más sobre si, enfilando a la salida – el bloque de máxima seguridad fue deshabilitado por un momento, pero no tardaran en descubrirlo –

– ¡No! ¡Espera por favor! – Dio un golpe en el hombro del joven haciéndola tocar el suelo de nuevo. La vio correr a los holográficos de su celda, inscribiendo uno de los códigos robados durante su estancia para obtener información.

– ya he revisado eso. Gohan está supervisando en la red de vigilancia– insistió apremiándola a salir, no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaban antes de poder abandonar la nave intactos.

– ¿Gohan? – Pregunto dudando seriamente de lo que acaba de escuchar – ¡GOHAN! ¿DEJASTE LA MISIÓN A UN NIÑO DE CINCO AÑOS? – Le jaló del cuello indignada

– Bulma…– Tragó en seco dilucidando como diría lo que acontecía, era obvio que no había sido conciente del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta ese momento, no sabía si era causa de alguna lesión o a su prolongada estancia en la base de Freezer – Gohan tiene siete años terrestres…o un poco mas– se encogió de hombros notando la alterada reacción de la chica. La serie de cambios forzados en todo el tumulto que constituyó su aventura, le había quitado por completo la noción del tiempo. Llevó la pálida mano a su frente, haciendo recuento de sus cálculos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en rescatarla?. Frenó sus conjeturas, ya sería tiempo de reclamos después.

Volando en pedazos la sección aledaña, Tarble disparó enfilándose hasta la salida. El temblor subsecuente, le alertó que la ruta antes tomada estaba a punto de colapsar. La apartó del camino en el momento preciso que los metales se fundían, en estela de destrucción, el otro saiyajin volaba entre los pedazos junto con los restos de la sección.

– ¡Eres un miserable gusano! – el tirano perseguía a su víctima cubierto de infames heridas de batalla, incrementaba su fuerza exponencialmente haciendo uso de todo el poder de su estirpe – ahora si conocerás lo que es el dolor! – retorcía los crueles ojos en demoniaca estampa, mientras con horrendas palpitaciones sonoras, conseguía cargar todo su poder.

El curso de sangre en su boca igualaba el color del aura del saiyano, la rigidez en sus músculos desgarraba los restos de su traje de combate, estaba al límite de su resistencia, era hora de hacer el último intento por recuperar el milagro de una ventaja.

– VIGÉSIMO KAIOKEN– La última carta irrealizable estaba jugada y de un ataque lanzó al temible demonio del hielo con la cabeza, demoliendo las pesadas vigas del material de la nave.

– ¡GOKÚ! – Gritó la chica al verle perderse en el amasijo de metales y circuitos.

– ¡Ya no hay tiempo Bulma! ¡SIGUEME! – Su rescatista jaló su brazo llevándola en dirección contraria a otra de las naves, tenía que ponerla a salvo antes de que todo terminara – ¡Gohan váyanse! Váyanse ya! – gritó apagando el intercomunicador.

…..

Todas sus lesiones clamaban, corroían su fuerza como nunca lo había experimentado, ni en sus años mas mozos imaginó encontrar semejante pelea, mas la naturaleza de su oponente no era disfrutable, el sujeto exudaba maldad pura, conjunto de emociones negativas que empañaban la gloria de la fuerza que poseía, a pesar de que era lo que buscaba, no disfrutaba ser el cobrador de esa venganza.

– ¡Levántate maldita bestia insipiente! – rugía descolocado intentando propinar un rodillazo sobre su vientre. Gokú se levantó en el acto esquivando por poco el atentado. El sudor brotaba profuso traicionando su cansancio, sus movimientos siempre certeros estaban fallando cada segundo extra que permanecía en pie, ciertamente era un oponente formidable.

Se colocó por detrás, atestando severos ganchos a sus riñones, el espacio visual se nubló de golpe para el infortunado héroe. Sintió la cola de su rival atascarse en su cuello, asfixiándolo mientras daba estocadas de dolor a su espalda baja.

– ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes BASURA? – se burló ásperamente, la impecable dentadura regalando la sonrisa mas torcida y sádica disfrutando de la tortura prolongada que le asestaba.

Con una última descarga emitió una patada girando boca abajo y se liberó. Mas su estrategia no fue suficiente cuando ya sobrevenía el contraataque, ambos puños sobre su cuello derrocando su vuelo de un golpe. Colocándose sobre el posó su extraño pie sujetándole el cráneo haciendo suficiente presión para hacerle gritar.

– Hasta nunca maldito saiyajin– susurró a su oreja deleitándose en la pérdida gradual de sus ansias de pelea.

…..

– ¡Detenganse! –

Se escuchó la orden al cortar la comunicación con el resto, el soldado cayó desmayado de un solo golpe. Tarble se levantaba en el acto después de neutralizar a su víctima. Con señales indicó a su acompañante la ruta a seguir, sin embargo al no escuchar los pasos esperados, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – gruñó tomando velocidad para regresar por donde había llegado.

Bulma corría con el mayor sigilo y rapidez que ambas acciones permitían entre ellas, se detenía a momentos inspeccionando los alrededores, las alarmas incesantes no le dejaban pensar con coherencia, pero sentía que quedaba poco tiempo para poder realizar lo que tenía en mente. Esperaba encontrarse en el pasillo correcto, pese a su memoria exacta, intuía que la necesidad de un mapa era absurda para el tipo de tripulantes de la nave. ' _hubiese robado un rastreador_ ' se reprendió mentalmente, antes de toparse con la compuerta que esperaba fuese la correcta. El silencio sepulcral le hacía pensar que quizá hubiese cometido un error. Sus manos sudaban sin control. Con el corazón volcado y casi saliendo de su caja torácica miró en todas direcciones y corrió accionando el mecanismo de apertura, los engranes cedieron y se introdujo sin vacilación cerrando incluso antes de que estuviese completamente abierto.

Una vez dentro la escena que contempló, deslavó toda seña de seguridad en su cuerpo. La oscuridad silenciosa del salón encubierta por un silencio pesado. Enmarcada en los fríos muros, una cruenta perspectiva grotesca de sangre, en la forma de diferentes trazos de tonalidades rojo y marrón, colores producto de su tiempo de exposición en ese horrendo lugar, el olor a hierro impregnado delatando agonía y al centro, colgado de sus cuatro extremidades, se mantenía suspendido el desfallecido objeto de su búsqueda, al cual se descubrió contemplando con los ojos abiertos al máximo, una insistente punzada en el estómago se anidó en su ser, imposible de acallar.

Regresando de la turbadora escena, vislumbró entre los rayos de luz que penetraban la densa oscuridad, el panel de control de la cámara. Se acercó al tablero y presionó uno de los códigos logrando que las cadenas descendieran hasta que los pies pisaran el suelo, temerosa, se aproximó a una distancia segura y sin más opción se aventuró a comprobar su lucidez y despertarle.

– Ve…¿Vegeta? – dudó extendiendo tímidamente la mano. El prisionero estaba cubierto en visibles heridas que escandalizaban su preocupación creciente ¿Cómo podría seguir vivo después de eso? comprobó que el cuerpo frente a ella aún emanaba calor. Las pesadas gotas de su sangre estaban coaguladas como perversas decoraciones de batalla en su piel. Sintió un profundo dolor nacer.

Alcanzó algunos de los mechones de la cabeza decaída, mas su sangre se congeló al momento de descubrir esos terribles ojos negros abiertos, devolviéndole la vista. Instintivamente se tiró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar una tosca embestida del saiyajin aún contenido, al contrario de su fuerza, su odio esgrimía un poder inmenso, se tambaleaba envuelto en su quebradiza estampa, tan debilitada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie con todo su esfuerzo para alcanzarla.

El sonido de las cadenas y la pesada exhalación le hacían entender a la sorprendida mujer, que tomar un paso más le costaría una inminente muerte. Lo vio caer en una rodilla, impidiendo las cadenas en sus muñecas que se estrellase contra el suelo, se levantó una vez más dándole cara.

– Yo…yo – musitó insegura, el verle en esas condiciones, el sentir todo ese profundo rencor en ese extraño vínculo, el tormento que atestiguaban las paredes de esa pesadilla. Todo fue demasiado.

Se desplomó en cuclillas, contuvo la amenaza de un llanto incongruente ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo iba a eximir su culpa después de la apabullante evidencia en su contra? ¿Quién creería que esa jamás fue su intención? Que el solo verle así le hacía querer regresar en el tiempo para evitarlo. El tiempo seguía corriendo y comprometiendo su rescate planeado. sabía que no tenía más opción que actuar afrontando la posibilidad de ser lesionada, pues para su desgracia, necesitaba liberar esa culpa, tenía la firme necesidad de arreglarlo, no podía dejarlo morir, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

– No espero que entiendas mis motivos– inició sin darle la cara, las lagrimas habían comenzado su camino y no dejaría que encontrara esa debilidad en ella. A pesar de lo que ya comenzaba a tomar conciencia en su pensamiento, no podía dejar de exhibir su orgullo frente a la criatura que quizá no merecía esa lealtad, pero que por alguna razón su ser se empeñaba en dársela.

– Jamás quise que esto sucediera– insistió temblando la voz ante esa desastrosa consecuencia– Lo… lo siento en verdad. Era mi deber proteger mi planeta. No podía dejar que destruyeras mi mundo, aunque amenazaras, aunque incluso me asesinaras, aunque– frenó la insistente charla cortando el poco tiempo que ya le quedaba– aunque ahora sienta lo que siento por ti – pausó arrepintiéndose de lo dicho. Lo vio estático, imperturbable con ese semblante sombrío incorruptible y el ceño profundamente fruncido – Nunca lo entenderás…pero saldaré mi deuda – se puso en pie aproximándose, a la muda de rabia, fiera saiyajin – Voy a liberarte…– Temblaba, la indecisión estaba borrada y era remplazada por una intensa emoción que no podía describir con palabras. Por mucho que lo negara, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ahora sabía que a pesar de todo, de una forma casi imposible de creer, fatalmente ella se había enamorado de él.

Lo observó tirar torpemente, una vez más de las cadenas, pero entre su cansancio, también percibió la duda, la duda interminable de aceptar esas causas, la duda en sus intenciones homicidas, la duda en su propio código de honor, pues si se hubiese hallado en esa situación, no estaba seguro de que no hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo era aun mayor la cólera que su empatía, no justificaría una traición como esa, absolutamente no podía aceptarlo.

La vio tomar la iniciativa. Su actitud era bizarramente serena, dio tres pasos adelante hasta ponerse de lleno frente a él. Exponiéndose totalmente vulnerable y sin miedo. Lo sintió resoplar con intensidad, sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima con esa amenazadora estampa que le sostenía.

– Jamás te agradecí por todas las veces que salvaste mi vida– posó la mano sobre su mejilla con gentileza – Gracias por… todo– de un súbito impulso, arrojó sus labios sobre los de él. Salvaje, primal exigencia, lo besó con tanta fuerza, que le hizo retroceder estupefacto, imposibilitado en vigor, no comprendía la razón de ese hecho, le sometió en desavenencia la entrega de ese gesto apasionado, ella se fundió en su boca sin recato, reconociendo y aceptando cada emoción en su alma; absorbió cada roce, la cálida conmoción, su seductora esencia. La intensidad cruda de la sensación lo cegó de momento, contra todo pronóstico posible, él sintió sus propios ojos cerrarse, bebía de la saña y el brío de un deseo que jamás reconocería, historia de una pasión amordazada, le correspondió devorándola al mismo límite, incluso contra su misma ira desmesurada.

El ímpetu que desencadenó, parecía imposible de parar, tregua de dos titanes consumidos por el fuego de sus propios temperamentos, el último vistazo de un eclipse prohibido, ella se aferró a él como flama enfurecida ante ráfaga del viento. Sentía entremezclada su rabia, el odio, la necesidad, zozobra de un tormento indescifrable y de lo que sabía muy bien, jamás podría llegar a ser. Gloriosa despedida de una leyenda imposible. Lo soltó de forma tan fugaz como lo inició, intrépida acción de su propia conducta, fijó sus ojos sobre el otro, ambos perplejos, ambos sin nada más que decir.

El rugido descomunal de la estructura de la estación, avisó que el tiempo se había terminado. Se encontró de nuevo con la intensa mirada del príncipe y de dos movimientos, lo liberó.

Sin el soporte de los supresores le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, ella colocó su espalda bajo el brazo del inmensamente lesionado saiyajin. Vaciló el permanecer tan cerca y no perdía detalle de las aun claras intenciones asesinas, que permanecían tan controladas como una manada de perros rabiosos encadenados a hilos, le ayudó a avanzar saliendo ambos de la cámara, por momentos sentía que el saiyajin perdía la conciencia, el peso muerto la obligaba a llegar casi a rastras del suelo. Logró avanzar un par de pasillos con gran esfuerzo, estaba cerca de una de las capsulas de escape.

– ¡ALTO AHÍ! – les apuntó uno de los oficiales acorralándolos en el acto.

Bulma detuvo su respiración por un segundo, no podía soltarlo, no podía defenderlos a ambos. Asió con mayor fuerza a su carga retrocediendo asustada, lo sentía jadear rabioso sobre su espalda.

– ¡Malditos traidores! – Se dispuso a disparar, pero una veloz ráfaga lo silenció salvándola al último instante. Cuando descubrió de quien se trataba. Su pulso se intensificó aún más.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – la pregunta retumbó como el reproche más amargo alguna vez expedido, tal era su repulsión y desconcierto que permanecía dándole la espalda con los puños sumamente apretados.

– Tarble…– fue lo único que pudo salir de ella, el ronco gruñido del saiyajin a cuestas la sacó de concentración, lo observó levantar la vista para encarar a su odiado ex -subordinado, sin descaro, impedido de suficiente energía para intentar hablar, solo le mostraba los colmillos en mortal mueca. Gesto fielmente imitado por el otro joven que latigueaba la cola furioso.

– ¿Qué haces con… _él_? – levantó la barbilla haciendo un ademán de desprecio, por mucho que lo intentara, no cabía en su mente ninguna razón válida para presenciar semejante barbarie. Esperó pacientemente la elucidación, los hombros bien levantados al igual que todos los pelos erizados de su espalda y cola, mas la respuesta anhelada nunca llegó. – ¡Es un asesino Bulma!– intentó razonar con ella, el eco del odio azotaba cada palabra que salía, sentía la incesante necesidad de saltarle encima y cobrar su venganza despedazándolo. Vegeta intentó levantarse abstraído por esa ira, las heridas precariamente cicatrizadas comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo ante ese esfuerzo sobrehumano, necesitaba matar a ese malnacido sin importar nada.

– ¡BASTA! – Le detuvo en una súplica insistente, empujó al príncipe con toda su fuerza de regreso a una de las paredes, apoyando su cuerpo con el propio, viró y detuvo al más joven interponiéndose entre ambos– ¡No lo harás Tarble! – extendió su palma casi en un ruego. La tensión entre ambos era tan densa que sofocaba su discernimiento.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! – Le ladró fuera de sus casillas – Ese malnacido es la razón por la que no tengo planeta… ¡Ni familia! – se acercó una vez más con intenciones homicidas.

– Si lo matas… nunca te lo perdonaré – fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa. Más contrarrestando su caso, un disparo de ki fue emitido a sus espaldas, logrando el saiyajin más joven evadirlo justo antes de que le hiriera.

– ¡NO! – Bulma tomó la mano del agresor entre las suyas antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, el duro ceño enloquecido de ira, la filosa dentadura tragaba con dificultad luchando para mantener la conciencia. Resbaló en la pared sin poder sostenerse más tiempo – ¡No por favor, Vegeta no lo hagas, no lo hagas! – intentaba girar el fiero rostro hacia ella extrayéndolo del trance asesino, lo veía jadear con los ojos fijos sobre el otro.

Tarble contemplaba absorto la escena, el idéntico gesto de su congénere adherido también a su rostro mientras la veía, manchada en la sangre de su enemigo mortal, otorgándole un trato casi condescendiente, hablándole de frente como a un igual, un anhelo oscuro comenzó a encenderse, por algún motivo indescifrable, ese suceso le enfermaba, el sudor frio inició su aparición en sus palmas, lo que confundía con rabia se volvieron nauseas ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

La sacudida aun más violenta de la estación, les envió a todos por los suelos. Tarble sintió la energía se su compañero de batalla drenarse a ritmo alarmante, algo había salido terriblemente mal, debía ir en su auxilio de inmediato.

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – la levantó del brazo de un tirón, alejándola sin caballerosidad.

– ¡Espera! – intentó zafarse, mas su fuerza no representaba ninguna resistencia.

– Los otros sobrevivientes ya se han marchado, debemos ir por Gokú antes de que esto estalle! – explicó levantándola por los aires, dejando atrás todo lo referente a ese encuentro infortuito.

Ella gritó, lo vio alejarla mientras observaba empequeñecerse la lejana imagen del príncipe herido, cerró los ojos ante el vértigo del ascenso veloz, el sonido del aire sobre sus tímpanos ensordecía su cuerpo, pero no así su mente, recriminándose no haber podido salvarlo, no haber sido suficiente, ese abrupto fin indecoroso la torturaría por siempre. ' _Quería enseñarte compasión y yo misma la tuve demasiado tarde_ ' y dejó una lagrima silenciosa resbalar como ultima ofrenda a ese episodio de su vida, un viaje de descubrimientos impensados, que finalmente quedaba enteramente atrás.

_..._

– Con esta INSIGNIFICANCIA…pretendías VENCERME! – lo pateaba regando la sangre sin control, en cólera y ofensa, insaciable lujuria por inculcar los tratos mas despreciables a sus enemigos, pero al estar tan entretenido, no notó la poderosa patada que se abalanzaba a su sien.

El impacto abrió un agujero, en la ya comprometida estructura, por el que fue arrojado el lagartoide. Comenzando una succión de los materiales menos pesados o los cuerpos inertes. Tarble se agachó hasta tocar la frente de su casi inconsciente amigo, después de salvarle en el momento preciso.

– Gokú debemos irnos– admitió con pesadez, a pesar de lo que pensaba, esa era una batalla que no ganarían aún. Su compañero se levantó sorprendiéndose por la segunda presencia ayudándole a incorporarse y a la vez aferrándose para no ser arrastrada.

– Bu…¡Bulma! – se alegró en sobre medida, posando su frente cariñosamente sobre la de ella en dulce gesto. Sin decir nada trató de alejarse – deben…irse…– les ordenó – Gohan…–

– Gohan partió con los sobrevivientes hacia la tierra – indicó el menor tranquilizándole – no hay tiempo que perder, debemos irnos! –

– ¡USTEDES NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO!–

Los tres viraron al reconocer esa voz. Los dos saiyanos intentaron posicionarse en busca de la batalla. Freezer ingreso abstraído de toda decencia en su conducta, destruyendo todo a su paso en una temible rabieta, se proyectó contra ellos siendo Tarble quien voló a enfrentarlo.

– ¡VAYANSE! ¡Goku debes vivir para vencerlo! – les gritó intentando su mejor defensa, Freezer le golpeo sin piedad, apenas era un rival, cayendo cada segundo presa de la mayor fuerza del icejin.

– ¡TARBLE HUYE! – La científica perdió la sensatez al verlo ser sostenido como un montículo de carne sin vida.

– ¡TU! – Freezer fijó su vista sobre ella enloquecido de rabia. Formó una estela roja en dos dedos y se dispuso a eliminarla.

–¡ NOOOO! – Tarble jaló su mano de inmediato, evitando el flujo de energía involuntariamente con su propio cuerpo. De un tajo fue atravesado en un instante, el color se le drenó de inmediato, observando el agujero mortal sobre su pecho que salpicaba su vida sin control y sin remedio cayó, muerto.

Descendió como un bulto tímido hasta el suelo. El silencio de muerte se apoderó de los dos boquiabiertos que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La horrenda escena, el inesperado final del que había llegado a ser uno de ellos, inerte de un segundo a otro, arrebatado de sus manos en un instante de fatalidad.

Bulma cayó al suelo, incapaz de cerrar los ojos por los que vertía todo el dolor en acuosa liberación. No podía ser, no podía estar pasando.

– y ahora es su turno miserables criaturas – apuntó de nuevo con la corrompida sonrisa antecediendo.

Y un estruendo resonó en todo el complejo, el rugido atronador retumbó cada pedazo de metal, violentas ráfagas de poder sacudieron el suelo con salvaje algazara. La piel de los presentes se levantaba, al sentir fluir toda la corriente de energía, que envolvía el trance del grito subsecuente del saiyajin, desbocando su impotencia en raudales de furia explayada.

– ¡FREEEEZEEER! – Exclamó el embravecido saiyajin, cerrando los puños hasta desangrarles, la sangre le hervía, la sensación de irrefrenable éxtasis de sed por la venganza y dolor, el momento de alcanzar su destino envuelto en una flama dorada que irradiaba un terrible presagio.

Bulma se tiró al suelo absorta de toda razón, volaban sobre su cabeza todos los fragmentos sueltos de la nave que se deshacía irremediablemente. Temía por su vida mientras su amigo se erguía de nuevo en control, desplegando el radiante dorado sobre su cabello. Los ojos de un frio azul fijados en intensiones asesinas por primera vez en toda su vida. Lo vio elevarse como una deidad, dispuesto a hacer justicia sobre el perplejo tirano. Por alguna razón para Freezer esa visión le petrificó.

Se movió tan rápido, que el demonio de hielo no vio el puño incrustarse en su centro. La batalla más terrible de su vida se avecinaba y su oponente le llevaba la ventaja, en un revés que jamás esperó que fuera posible.

Bulma se aproximó al cuerpo de su amigo fallecido, debía ponerlo a salvo si pretendían revivirlo. Corrió hasta uno de los centros de información desplegando las cartas que Vegeta le enseñó. Encontró la ruta a una de las estaciones rebeldes y memorizó las coordenadas. Volteó arriba para ver la orquesta de destrucción que su más querido amigo lideraba, no podía evitar contemplar el poder crudo de esa metamorfosis, estaba asustada, sumamente consternada e insegura de que se tratara del mismo hombre que conoció toda su vida. Sus movimientos eran tan poderosos y veloces que no podía verle en su totalidad, resonaban como ecos de truenos implacables desmantelando fragmentos de la construcción que caían a cada segundo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, arrastró a su amigo hasta una de las esferas aun dispersas por el hangar.

Freezer no podía controlar recibir la golpiza más diestra y brutal en toda su existencia, uno tras otro los golpes sacaban su fuerza vital y al verse acorralado optó por la salida más fácil.

– ¡TODOS USTEDES SE IRÁN AL INFIERNO! –

La esfera masiva de energía que comenzó a emanar, advirtió a Gokú el terrible peligro en el que se encontraban, debía terminar de una vez por todas con el sujeto.

– KAAAAAA…MEEEE–

Freezer arrojó la energía a los niveles arriba, el saiyajin se colocó frente a ella de un movimiento.

– HAAAAAA MEEEE–

Escuchó el sonido de una nave despegar y miró a la humana correr de regreso hacia su amigo.

– ¡Hasta nunca basuras! – le disparó sin darse cuenta que su misma energía sobrevenía, en mortal carrera directa hacia él

– ¡HAAAAAAAAA!-–

Los brazos del lagarto intentaron contener la bestial descarga con toda su fuerza, brotando en cada poro, la carrera incendiaria consumía toda su piel, incandescente torrente de relámpago azul y naranja, cobraban todo su ser y en un enorme grito de agonía, sus ojos desorbitados se perdieron ante esa inmensa energía avasalladora. El alcance desmoronó toda la sección siendo destruida por una succión imparable al exterior. Gokú, exhausto al borde de desfallecer, miró al suelo horrorizado al ver a su amiga tirada ser arrastrada. Bajó a toda velocidad alcanzándola, la joven estaba inconsciente y su costado sangraba. Deshaciendo uno de los girones en su pantalón, la anudó cerrando la herida con su ki. La levantó en brazos esperando encontrar escapatoria, otra de las naves esféricas rodaba a punto de ser abducida, el metal del suelo se deshacía como un terrón de azúcar desgastado.

Saltó junto con ella a la esfera, escuchando el terrible tornado de cataclismo alrededor, los gritos y carrera de los pocos ahí presentes. Cerró de golpe la puerta sin entender el mecanismo, moviendo a su protegida con torpeza, tecleó nerviosamente todas las luces encontradas en el tablero y sin entenderlo accionó el control justo a tiempo para el escape. Viendo al perderse en el espacio, el colapso del enorme titán de hierro, al cual el gas de sueño impidió contemplar hasta el final.

_-– – – -_

Y bien? Que opinan? Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios! Mil gracias por todo y seguirme alentando a continuar este pequeño gusto que es escribir. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que se fueron, hasta Pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Holaa estoy viva!

Realmente me fue súper difícil actualizar, el trabajo no da tregua y tuve otros contratiempos muy variados, que incluso parecían atentar contra el capitulo XD

Lo sé, es larguísimo y pido disculpas, pero por el lado bueno, así dura más en lo que actualizo el siguiente :P (Que espero no tardar tanto)

Mil gracias a los que escriben Reviews, dan favorito o seguir, es por ello que lo sigo escribiendo cueste lo que cueste y por mis fieles lectores, Smithback y en especial Anabell! Mil gracias por toda la aceptación que han dado, a veces me cuestiono si dejarlo, pero luego veo sus rws y se me pasa XD

Rafarikudou: gracias! Vendrán más cosas épicas, espero poder escribir un final fuera de serie.

Gracias a los lectores anónimos, dejen su Rw! Siempre es bueno saber la opinión de cómo continuar jaja es un pago muy bien recibido ;) no imaginan lo difícil que es escribir toooodas esas páginas XD. (Prometo que el próximo será más cortito)

Lean, lean…..

––––––––––––––––Capitulo XIV–––––––––––––––

 **Juegos del Destino**

El silencio en el frio y pulcro salón, fue roto por el sonido de metales contra el suelo, laminado de materiales cristalinos donde se destruyó el holográfico al contacto, la noticia menos pensada, las palabras que jamás esperó recibir de uno de sus emisarios, no había forma de expresar su total desconcierto, la cruda realidad parecía una pesadilla distante, donde jamás esperó que algún día ese momento pudiera ser una opción.

– ¿Quién? – la única silaba que salió de su petulante acento.

– Su majestad– inclinado al punto de tocar su nariz contra el suelo, continuó el infortunado emisario con el resto del mensaje – las grabaciones recopiladas… confirman que el perpetrador de esta infamia…era un saiyajin–

– ¿Era? – enfatizó la premisa incluida en la frase.

– Todo parece indicar que ninguno de los contrincantes sobrevivió a la explosión– se apresuró a esclarecer.

Cold frunció el ceño, estaba enterado en su totalidad de la serie de eventos catastróficos, que ahora llevaban al colapso nervioso la estabilidad de su bien fundado imperio, la pérdida de su segundo al mando, era un escandaloso desastre que había intentado mitigar, en todo lo posibleLa posibilidad de un complot separatista debía ser evadida a toda costa, demostrando que aun en las peores condiciones, su inteligencia y organización podía asegurar las riendas de toda la extensión de sus dominios. Su red de información funcionaba de manera impecable, al menos de eso se habría asegurado en todo el siglo que llevaba de cabeza de la agrupación.

Sin embargo, lo que más constreñía sus ánimos en ese momento, eran la irresuelta evidencia de la muerte de su segundo hijo, puesto que todos los comandos de búsqueda no encontraron un solo rastro de ADN de su, seguramente desintegrado, vástago. Pésima reseña sumada a la desaparición del otro, tan solo un corto periodo atrás. La abrumadora posibilidad de que de algún u otro modo la noticia corriera en dirección equivocada, era sumamente riesgosa, no podía permitirse fuera del conocimiento público que, después de todo, su estirpe no era del todo invencible.

– ¿Majestad? – se atrevió a interrogar inseguro de si debía retirarse.

La interrupción fue oportuna, pues empezaba a deambular por el eco de su pensamiento, un sentir prácticamente nuevo, le denominaba incertidumbre, pero ciertamente contenía un trasfondo diferente y de una naturaleza aún más desconocida.

– ¿Alguien más está enterado? –

– No mi señor, me dirigí con absoluta discreción –

– Bien– sonrió satisfecho. Miro a su insignificante ayudante, escuálida criatura que aparentaba estar construida de ramas de un arbusto grisáceo seco; apuntó el dedo… y desistió de hacer caso de su recurrente impetú homicida. Si era verdad que ese nuevo ayudante tenía la capacidad de evocar tales hazañas clandestinas, era de considerarse tenerlo en cuenta para futuras misiones.

– Consigue un informe del juicio del general Kiiro, después quiero que arregles una audiencia con la cámara del consejo– ajustó su capa, se dio la vuelta retomando sus actividades previas en los holográficos de su panel.

El sujeto agradeció marchándose sin hacer el menor ruido.

El emperador se abstrajo un momento después de la retirada de ese sujeto. Con ambas palmas en el rostro, inspeccionaba su conciencia sobre los pasos a seguir. Debía encontrar reemplazos e historias convincentes pronto, sin embargo temía de las próximas elecciones a considerar, no había elementos suficientemente fuertes en el resto del imperio, salvo su general, desafortunadamente acusado de un probable regicidio y el escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, junto con la mano derecha de su hijo mayor, Salza.

Consideró seriamente la última opción, sin embargo la evidencia de sus propósitos no le otorgaban una buena corazonada, prefería perder el control antes de otorgarle el mando a un ser con intenciones tan escabrosas, sospechaba que obtener momentáneamente el poder, era todo lo que ese astuto oportunista buscaba y no daría un paso sin antes averiguar de qué lado estaba su lealtad. Necesitaba un peón sin mayor inteligencia, fácil de manejar, únicamente para mantener a raya los problemas menores. A diferencia de sus hijos, lo que a él le sobraba era la experiencia necesaria y una muy circunspecta forma de proceder ante todo.

Como si su necesidad hubiese sido contestada, su scouter emitió una alarma, reportándose ante él, la solución a sus problemas, como por arte de magia el destino le traía la respuesta en forma de un bruto organismo que sobrevivió a lo más improbable y que ahora se reportaba en Minas Calladri.

_..._

' _No voy a morir aquí'_

 _El eco de un pensamiento, un destello dorado refulgente que le hundía bajo los pies de un enemigo desconocido, la sensación de perdición, desesperanza y entre todo ello lo único que podía distinguir eran sus gritos de rabia. Un torbellino de fango se apresaba en sus pies, clavándolo al suelo. Intentaba moverse, más como arenas movedizas, sus esfuerzos solo servían para hundirle más, pisoteado por esa dorada aura._

– _¡¿Por qué?! – gritaba enfurecido jadeando por liberarse. Sobre su cabeza la lista de enemigos que juró algún día vencer, eran ahora cuerpos inertes, que no habían alcanzado justicia adecuada por sus propia mano e intereses. Una burla creciente a su destino. Las arenas le llevaron a ahogarse y en ese eco negro escuchó su propia promesa repetirse._

' _No voy a morir aquí'_

 _La descarga de todas sus frustraciones lo elevó, una espiral nebulosa y se vio a si mismo envuelto en esa misma llama aurea inextinguible, el calor de su odio derretía todo lo visible. '¡Lo logré!' se vitoreó a sí mismo con una risa frenética._

– _Vegeta–_

 _Esa conocida voz de su tormento personal retumbaba. Un flashazo de ella, de todo lo ocurrido esa noche inclementemente demencial, no recordaba el orden ni la claridad de sucesos, pero la sensación permanecía como una memoria tangible en su cuerpo, jamás esperó que esa posibilidad existiese, ¿Qué sucedió en realidad? No podía entender porque se permitió llegar hasta ese punto._

– ¡Vegeta! –

Le regresó la lucidez una voz menos soportable. Entendiendo de quien se trataba, decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba dentro de una capsula de aprisionamiento y podía sentir los supresores en sus extremidades, pese a que su cuerpo había sido restaurado, no tenía el menor grado de agradecimiento a su odioso benefactor.

– Inquisidor Dodoria– le reverenció la forma de vida que escuchaba interactuar con él. Otro de los inútiles secuaces de Freezer seguramente – Nos alegra que haya sobrevivido–

Un cúmulo de murmullos hablaban entre sí, el joven saiyano podía asegurar que se trataba de un comité de bienvenida, pero no sabía el porqué de esa admiración.

– Señor, bienvenido a Minas Calladri– una voz más joven le saludó – tenemos lista la sesión con el emperador como ordenó, Lord Freezer estará…–

– Lord Freezer está muerto– contestó burdo de mala gana, aun temeroso por el peso que esas palabras provocaban.

El sonido de esa confesión pegó en el fondo de la estabilidad de todos los presentes, pero fue mayor el efecto en otro, penetró como una daga al rojo vivo sobre las entrañas del saiyajin, que abrió los ojos a todo lo ancho de sus cuencas, esperando encontrar algún tinte de broma sobre lo dicho, ¡no se atrevería! ¡Ese maldito lisonjero jamás bromearía con algo así!

Alcanzaron a poner en su tosca mano el rastreador solicitado y escuchó en persona al mismísimo emperador al otro lado.

– Lamento reportarme tan tarde Majestad– dijo con la voz más sumisa que pudo musicalizar – la estación fue destruida por completo – continuó su avance, trayendo consigo la capsula donde se encontraba el saiyajin, la tensión había hecho que obviara el hecho de que el sujeto seguía inconsciente. Se adentró en uno de los vestíbulos de mando y verificó que no hubiese nadie más a la redonda.

– Así es majestad– continuó la zalamería – no he comentado nada al respecto – mintió intentando salvar su pellejo por su reciente error, Vegeta no perdía detalle de cada palabra emitida – destruyó por completo la estación, incluso a sus aliados…. Nadie sobrevivió –

Después de esa frase, no pudo continuar escuchando más. Lo único que rondaba su cabeza era una negación intensa. El ultraje, la ignominia de quien quiera que fuese se atreviera a robarle el único motivo por el que había vivido y respirado todo ese tiempo, alguien más había destruido a ese miserable, alguien más se llevaba la gloria de su vida, el orgullo de su raza, el destino por el que nació y sobrevivió hasta ese momento ¡La infamia más imperdonable! Le arrebataban la beatitud de su estirpe ¡A manos de un clase baja! Quien quiera que fuese ¡Nadie debía compararse con su poder! Con todo lo que vivió y soportó por tanto tiempo, embebiéndose de la vana promesa, de algún día vengarse por todas las humillaciones que pasó.

– Majestad, no se trataba de uno de esos monos ordinarios, sus color cambió en un instante– continuó con la conversación bajando la voz – mi señor Freezer y yo luchamos contra él, distinguí que ese malnacido incrementó su poder de pronto…– pausó levemente – fue entonces que decidí ir a buscar refuerzos al planeta más cercano – aseguró prontamente – encontré a otro miembro de estas criaturas miserables y lo tomé preso para traerlo ante usted–

Los oídos del príncipe no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, esa metamorfosis, ese poder destructivo, la fiereza en batalla y el haber superado a uno de los demonios del hielo más poderosos de la historia. Tenía que ser, no había otra explicación, ese miserable había logrado el estado legendario, ese miserable era el _super saiyajin_.

La presión de la capsula cedió al golpe de ira, que desafió incluso los controles de restricción. El sonido de la grieta llamó la atención de Dodoria, quien interrumpió la comunicación para observar que el prisionero estaba de vuelta.

La tensión en los puños del saiyajin se incrementó, el temblor en sus facciones no podía ocultar mas la inmensa decepción en el curso de esa historia, quien quiera que hubiese sido capaz de despertar el estado legendario, era la prueba viviente de la injusticia del universo en su contra, el estomago se le volcaba con pulsaciones de enojo, sospechaba de quien se trataba, puesto que Tarble no hubiese sido capaz de lograrlo, más, si era verdad lo que Napa le confesó, tendría más sentido que ese gusano lo consiguiera a que el inferior Kakaroto se alzara con el triunfo, la sangre real siempre tendría más peso que la de un sujeto ordinario. Fuera quien fuera el poseedor de ese poder… era un imperdonable insulto directo para él.

– Veo que has regresado – en un estoico semblante le recibió a través del cristal de la capsula flotante. Vegeta no le contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, tan solo ennegrecía su humor a cada segundo que pasaba, contemplando la realidad en la que estaba inmerso, una dimensión infranqueable donde solo se encontraba él, ese sentimiento de derrota y las más profunda envidia.

– Veo que ya sabes dónde te encuentras– sin prestar atención al trance del prisionero, continuó su envalentonado monólogo – No sé como hiciste para escapar, pero esta vez no tendrás modo de lograrlo – se acercó petulante sobre el cristal, buscando los ojos atormentados del saiyajin, sin embargo, la causa de su tormento era diferente a la que él suponía. Escuchando el sonido odioso de su supuesto captor, regresó la vista borrando toda inconformidad de su estampa.

Le dedicó esa media sonrisa vanidosa, cerrando los ojos sin siquiera darle importancia.

– Hn….Incluso a través de la capsula…– viró fijando la vista sobre él –… puedo oler tu miedo insecto–

– Demasiada seguridad para alguien en tu posición… –

– Demasiada valentía para un miserable que se sabe infinitamente más débil que yo– le desafió, impidiendo finalizar su frase. Estaba realmente cansado de terminar a merced de seres sin la menor oportunidad de darle una pelea real.

– Mucho cuidado Vegeta– carraspeó el ofendido – no se te olvide que eres solo un vil traidor y que tu vida depende de lo que decida… en unos días estarás a manos del emperador y no hace falta que adelante lo que pasará cuando estés en su poder– cerro los dedos pulverizando el material en sus manos. Más la reacción que provocó lo desconcertó, esperaba pánico o molestia, obteniendo a cambio una carcajada divertida.

– Tu no me entregarás– le miró sumamente entretenido.

– ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no lo haría maldita basura? –

– En cuanto este frente a Cold, le diré lo que realmente sucedió – bajó el rostro complacido por la actitud evocada en su oyente – sé lo que realmente hiciste, te escondías escapando como un cobarde y me encontraste por casualidad– se detuvo recordando el molesto incidente que de algún modo le benefició indirectamente – aunque de no haber sido por tu intromisión, probablemente yo estaría muerto – bufó con ironía.

– Será tu palabra contra la mía–

Percibió una risotada más de la voz de su prisionero.

– Eres verdaderamente tan gordo como lerdo – se burló una vez más – todo lo que haces dentro de una nave del imperio queda grabado grandísimo idiota…–

– Borré los regist… –

– Hay más de un registro a los que solo tienen acceso la familia de lagartos– aseguró colocando la cabeza en una posición más cómoda – yo logré ingresar a su sistema y hacerme invisible cuando escapé, podemos hacer un trato…o puedo entregarte a manos de Cold– soltó la intención esperando que el receptor cayera en la trampa.

– No traicionaré al imperio – temeroso emitió mirando en todas direcciones, quizá ese sistema de vigilancia del que hablaba, se extendía en todos los rincones tecnológicos bajo el control de Cold.

El príncipe soltó un gruñido, no contaba con el grado de ingenuidad de ese estorboso gigante, por un momento le surgió la necesidad de saltar sobre el imbécil y arrancarle los brazos, pero debía jugar el juego con gracia antes de caer en la imprudencia.

– Solo desactiva un restrictor – continuó con gran paciencia– finge una descompostura… perdonaré tu vida si me eres de utilidad–

– No confiaría en ti, aunque la vida me fuera en ello– la pobre pericia de habilidades de negociación del gigante rosáceo, quedaban siempre al descubierto, incluso en contra de sus deseos.

– Estamos en una base de alta seguridad, rodeados, no gano nada con asesinarte más que ser descubierto– intentó razonar con el sujeto – para tu fortuna no rebelaste mi identidad, puedes verlo como un intercambio justo–

– Toda la flota del hangar me vio ingresar con un prisionero– se cruzó de brazos alejándose – no hay modo de que no sospechen que yo lo hice– empezó a notar el incremento en la impaciencia del saiyajin que desfiguraba el ceño con alteración.

– ¡Estúpido gusano rosa deforme! – golpeó el fondo de la capsula – usa tu pequeño cerebro ¡se supone que parecerá un ACCIDENTE! – le gruñó haciendo sobresaltar al turbado inquisidor – a menos que quieras averiguar que hace Cold con los inútiles cobardes que se esconden durante la batalla ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ! – le amedrentó, basándose en la suposición construida con la escasa información que el mismo Dodoria había proporcionado.

– No lo haré– finalizó tecleando códigos en el sistema del scouter – pero haré algo más. No te entregaré al emperador a cambio de tu silencio y el código, sabrá que moriste tratando de escapar…pero tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva por esos códigos– mientras revelaba el obtuso plan con una sonrisa, permitió el ingreso de un grupo de soldados que se aproximaron a la capsula, procediendo a transportarlo a su destino establecido.

– ¡Eres un idiota Dodoria! ¡Pécora servil miserable! – forcejeaba con sus ataduras intentando liberarse antes de ser ingresado en el punto sin retorno donde sabia se dirigían. La base minera al otro lado del planeta.

– Deberías estar agradecido – se despidió en singular mofa – después de todo, estoy salvando tu vida, ¡te veré pronto rey de los monos!– y con una risotada que se perdía en la lejanía, lo entregó.

_..._

Habían pasado dos semanas en la incertidumbre.

Después del la llegada de los últimos rebeldes en escapar, Gohan había relatado lo sucedido hasta el momento en que Tarble les indicó que debían disgregarse. Corrieron a la nave esperando la llegada del susodicho, pero la estructura comenzó a desfallecer en cuanto decidieron que era mejor huir. No tuvieron más noticias del resto. La consternación en el rostro del capitán no se dejaba escapar de la vista del resto, algo había salido mal, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

– ¡¿Dices que Bulma estaba en la base también?! – Yamcha lo tomó buscando algún indicio de mentira en la cara del pequeño.

– Si, escuché a Tarble hablarle, pero ella regresó a liberar a otro prisionero y después perdimos comunicación – explicó una vez más la versión de los hechos más aproximada que podían tener, ya que la versión que corría entre los curiosos, era la de Mr. Satan, que por falta de otro adulto que corroborara lo ocurrido, se atribuía el haber vencido a Freezer el mismo, mientras todos los combatientes caían presas de sus terribles garras.

La irresolución estaba en el aire. No había señales de los espías que corroboraran que el tirano había caído, pero tampoco había indicios de que continuara con vida, no sabían el paradero de ninguno de sus aliados. Para terminar de arruinar el ánimo, hacia una semana que el ingreso al planeta había sido permitido y el caos no se dejó esperar.

Víctimas de la migración colectiva y en situación de encierro por tanto tiempo, al tocar tierra los nuevos visitantes no dejaron cabida para los modales intergalácticos, actuando en muchos casos como turbas desesperadas por obtener un pedazo de tierra donde asentarse y comida, la convivencia con los humanos era algo asombroso, había de todo tipo de interacciones. La variedad de organismos sorprendían a los organismos terrestres y los dialectos que incluso no eran capaces de vocalizar. Debido a la propaganda exhaustiva a favor de los nuevos huéspedes, el pánico no tomó ventaja, todos los ciudadanos parecían sumamente informados e incluso había los que se alegraban de que, después de todo, tenían razón respecto a la vida inteligente en otros planetas.

Sin embargo también era posible encontrar en la opinión pública los extremos. Había bandas conservadoras, que protestaban en contra de los invasores augurando una invasión hostil de despojo y también había organizaciones que les dedicaban tanta ayuda, que incluso llegaban a incomodarles plagando cada movimiento que lograban hacer.

Los gobiernos terrestres hicieron contacto con los líderes, siendo Saru y el Dr. Briefs los intermediarios en la selección de la tecnología a otorgar como tributo, no podían permitir el uso desmedido de armamento extraterrestre por el momento, no hasta haber sentado las bases de la convivencia y ver los alcances de esa posible brecha. Krillin y el resto de los integrantes de mayor empatía con la causa, intentaban mantener el orden cuando las problemáticas eran demasiado peligrosas. De la noche a la mañana se habían convertido de guerreros defensores a una especie de embajadores terrestres de comisiones extraoficiales como parte de un parlamento intergaláctico. Cargos para los que no tenían ninguna experiencia.

– ¿Han averiguado algo? – Piccolo regresaba de remediar otro de esos conflictos inusitados.

– No hemos podido hacer contacto con Gokú o Tarble… pero supimos que Bulma también se encontraba en la base– Kurat proporcionó la información de inmediato – solo nos queda esperar a que despierte Azuki para averiguar si sabe algo mas –

– Entonces Bulma estuvo viva todo este tiempo – habló Piccolo. La anciana había tenido razón una vez más – ¿Crees que haya escapado con los otros? –

– No lo sabemos aun, los satélites confirmaron que la estación fue destruida– admitió palmeando la cabeza del preocupado Gohan – debes ir con tu madre pequeño, en cuanto sepamos algo se los haremos saber – apremió al infante a retirarse bajo el resguardo de su maestro.

– ¿Dónde estaba Sr. Piccolo? – preguntó cambiando la conversación. La idea de su padre desaparecido le afectaba prefiriendo no entretenerse demasiado en ello.

– Tuve un problema con los setorianos que armaron una revuelta … al parecer los perros terrícolas son idénticos a los animales que constituyen la dieta base de su planeta– con un aire divertido explicaba los absurdos sucesos que ahora se vivían.

– ¿Pero los perros estarán bien? – preguntó preocupado el menor

– Tan bien como lo estás en este momento– aseguró atrayéndole hacia la salida – debemos darnos prisa, el transporte a la tierra está por salir–

Kurat los observó marcharse, tenía una creciente preocupación por lo que acontecería, sin sus principales defensas estaban expuestos y era cuestión de tiempo para que las otras cabezas del imperio pudiesen encontrar el escondite donde aguardaban. Debido a ese peligro las naves aun permanecían en órbita, listas con tripulación constante. No podían dejar ningún movimiento al azar hasta contar con información certera de lo que había sucedido.

_..._

A través del cristal, veía las expresiones corporales de los soldados ataviados en cascos y protecciones dentro del vehículo de transporte local, un deslizador de carga.

Colgaban sus blasters pegados al cuerpo como única defensa a la intemperie de los organismos peligrosos que merodeaban el planeta.

– Demasiadas molestias por solo un prisionero – uno de los sujetos habló en robótico acento de un idioma extraño – deberíamos dejar que los _insectrones_ lo devoren –

Recibió rápidamente un codazo de su contraparte que señaló con el blaster el cuerpo del saiyajin, evidentemete despierto y escuchando la conversación. Temían que se tratara de un ser tan poderoso que hasta el mismo Dodoria temía y de algún modo tenían que cuidar sus espaldas de ese incógnito.

Por su parte, Vegeta se distraía intentando otra acción, no podía creer que el nuevo super saiyajin hubiese desaparecido con esa facilidad, la obsesión por conocer la realidad de ese incidente le carcomía ¡Debía haberlo visto con sus propios ojos! Debía haber hecho algo para ganar más fuerza y llegado hasta el corazón de la batalla, maldecía las circunstancias vividas, de haber estado en toda su capacidad, quizá el hubiese sido el destinado a convertirse en la leyenda, pero ahora, debía soportar la carga de haber sido solo otro de los sobrevivientes, sin siquiera el consuelo de haber tomado la vida del desgraciado tirano, ahora ese nuevo rival también estaba muerto, según los rumores, muerto como un perdedor, muerto como quizá… igualmente lo estaba ella.

Sin haberse detenido a pensar en esa manifestación, recordó las palabras del odiado carcelero de su infancia. Dijo que nadie sobrevivió. ¿Estaría muerta en verdad? En un acto reflejo, se concentró en su involuntario vínculo, sin embargo no podía percibir absolutamente nada, se concentró deliberadamente con mayor fuerza, pero el mutismo de esa sensación no le indicaba nada bueno, quizá después de todo, las palabras de ese fanfarrón eran verdad, nadie sobrevivió. Una sensación incomoda le asaltó, más no podía identificar la autenticidad de ello, arañazo ardiente cual vinagre adusto en la garganta, en el fondo de su estómago parecía cargar pesas de plomo, pero estaba demasiado trastornado para concentrarse, su situación, las noticias estridentes, todo era un cruel juego del destino que constantemente arrebataba de sus manos cuanto poseía.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado de todo.

Escuchó los disparos retomando la atención de vuelta al plano presente. Los soldados se aglomeraban en la entrada del vehículo flotante, el sonido de las placas de los trajes de combate, golpeando las carcasas de los blasters, era lo único que distinguía. El deslizador aceleró su pesada marcha de materiales corroídos, el zumbido de su partida se vio sofocado por el seseante sonido de la arena en grandes masas que se arremolinaba por fuera, una criatura de dimensiones exageradas y cuerpo de gusano brotó enseñando una rádula de colmillos de diferentes tamaños, se irguió atacando a su blanco de un golpe al costado, desequilibró el curso, manteniéndose en pie solo por una casualidad debida a la forma de las dunas, las ondas de su sonido infrasónico, retumbaron en todas las superficies.

– ¡Maten esa maldita basura antes de que nos mate a todos! – el piloto comandó intentando mantener el escape.

El resto de la tripulación atacó con todo el arsenal disponible, la ola de arena que provocó la huida de ese animal, suscitó la volcadura momentánea de la capsula del prisionero, haciendo que las fisuras cedieran a un pequeño agujero, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para su cautivo. Un descuido más podría darle la libertad más pronto de lo que esos inútiles podrían contenerle. Se mantuvo a la expectativa del momento en que le regresaran a su posición inicial, escuchó a la caravana detenerse. Dentro de la fisura se coló un olor ácido, la diferencia de las elevadas temperaturas entre el exterior y su prisión comenzaba a ser evidente. Escuchó a la flotilla descender en formación. El transporte se tambaleó ante los pesados pasos de un enorme organismo, que de un solo tirón volteó la capsula. Al percibir la luz, dio un golpe al cristal haciéndolo pedazos, saltó sobre el inadvertido cuerpo del sujeto, evadiendo con gran habilidad los disparos en su contra mientras se alejaba. Sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo drenarse a borbotones en segundos, la respiración quemaba las paredes de sus fosas, la visión nublada no tardó en aparecer ¿Qué clase de mundo nocivo era ese? Detrás, le daban cacería las pesadas zancadas del sujeto al que minutos antes libró, intentó alejarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no había forma de lograrlo a la velocidad en la que perdía condición. Se frenó tomando posición de batalla, aun con el cuerpo sumamente indispuesto. Se jugaría todo por el todo. Cuando posó la vista en el sujeto, dio cuenta de su singular tamaño, casi más del doble del propio, una criatura tosca grisácea, tres pies y tres brazos de simetría radial de órganos sensoriales en su cara. Sin temor se lanzó al ataque, tenía ya experiencia en batallas sin uso de Ki, dos patadas consecutivas al frente, pero el efecto sobre la armadura del tipo fue nulo, con un movimiento traicionero fue disparado con un dardo sobre la espalda. Cayó inmóvil al igual que sus esperanzas por escapar, resoplaba los granos de arena rojiza con rabia, estuvo muy cerca.

– _Cerca_ … – la gorgoreante voz del mastodonte enunció – Nunca pasarás de ello y espero… que nunca lo olvides– pisó el torso del saiyajin contra el suelo.

– Sargento Ragok– uno de los soldados le llamó extendiendo el informe del prisionero

– Muy bien _Cerca_ – asintió leyendo y retirándose de encima del caído – otro maldito saiyajin a las barracas – indicó al resto de la tropa, le levantaron del suelo, observando cómo las pupilas del sujeto no quitaban un solo movimiento de atención al capataz de la estación.

– Guarda esa actitud para tiempos más útiles – sabiendo lo que ocurría y sin voltear siquiera, el sargento se burló desapareciendo con el resto de la cuadrilla.

Le ingresaron por la fuerza aprovechando el estado debilitado en que se encontraba. Dos sujetos más le retuvieron y un humanoide transparente se aproximó, cargando una de las pistolas administradoras de dispositivos de marcaje que el bien conocía. La perfiló en su antebrazo y disparó el dispositivo parpadeante que se incrustó sin problemas.

– Trabajarás extrayendo Transferato para mantener tu subsistencia en el imperio– informó desplegando su exacta posición en los archivos holográficos de la base – Ese receptáculo es un rastreador, pero posee una dosis de antídoto que resiste la química nociva del ambiente, si lo retiras morirás en solo unas horas – anunció sin emoción alguna presente – dado que eres un organismo placentario la carga se administrará en tu torrente sanguíneo durante un mes, administraremos otra dosis después y progresivamente será retirada hasta aclimatarte... –

Vegeta bufó sin prestar más atención al resto de las indicaciones. Todo eso sonaba ridículo ante sus oídos, ningún organismo sería capaz de adaptarse a esas condiciones, el calor sofocante, acido en el aire, gases toxicos y animales mortíferos sumados a la exposición a esa maldita sustancia que extraía la vida de sus mineros. Lo reconoció al momento de oírlo, ese era uno de los trucos más viejos del control y tortura del imperio: otorgar esperanza con promesas vacías.

– … tendrás un compañero de celda, se te asignó el sector norte 56 – anunció dando indicaciones al resto de los soldados de llevarle a su destino – Adelante prisionero 72-53–

Con este anuncio, comprendió que esta vez, había perdido todo. Su venganza, la gloria de su casa, su destino, incluso ahora, su nombre. Aún altivo, se dejaba guiar por propia cuenta a su lugar de encarcelamiento, unos minutos habían pasado y ya podía sentir el olor ferroso de sus mucosas ceder, aunque el peso del ambiente no se sentía en el mismo nivel, debía ser verdad lo del antídoto después de todo.

Siendo custodiado por poderosos blasters, entendía que no había forma de intentar otro escape, se concentró en analizar el entorno donde se encontraba, conforme avanzaba, las instalaciones empeoraban, decayendo en condiciones y en civilidad, elementos barbáricos conformaban los muros de piedra, cubiertos de arena terracota que no pasaba por alto su milenaria edad, corroídos y silenciosos testigos de millones de muertes a lo largo de la historia del planeta. Pocos artefactos tecnológicos regresaban la impresión de la era presente a los ojos de los moradores, pues el resto eran mazmorras, suciedad y abandono, enmarcados de la peor forma de esclavitud en un imperio, ya de antemano inhumano.

Pasaron por un gigantesco arco de piedra blanca, resguardada por un campo de energía, cerco imponente de las minas seccionadas por rusticas empalizadas, bajo ese umbral de decadencia, poner aun mayor seguridad parecía excesivo, también sospechaba que se tratara de un sistema simple para permitir el acceso de la fauna depredadora y controlar la población de reos de forma gratuita. Llegaron a la sección 56. Las puertas a las barracas eran de un compuesto leñoso, probablemente de la vegetación del lugar, puesto que los metales en ese lugar no perduraban por la labor del ácido de la atmósfera. Ahora entendía el oxido en los elementos de armas y trajes.

– Siete, dos, cinco, tres– le llamó la robótica voz del guardia – barraca 60.

Al ser ingresado, el olor a podredumbre inundó su nariz, polvo y galeras de madera con celdas rusticas para dormir, por el suelo corrían pequeñas alimañas, huyendo de la luz y era evidente que algunos de los cuerpos que se encontraban ahí, estaban cerca de la muerte, si no es que ya en ese estado. Le empujaron a su celda asignada.

– espero te lleves bien con tu compañero – increpó su ánimo el guardia – también llegó hace muy poco–

El bulto compartiendo su diminuta celda no volteó, respiraba tímidamente, cubierto de heridas mortales sin fuerza para rebatir los ácidos comentarios que sabía seguirían. Pero no ocurrió, los guardias se retiraron sin más. Y de no ser porque conocía muy bien su estampa y esa larga cabellera, el ofuscado príncipe jamás lo hubiera creído.

– ¡Jeice! ¡Tú, maldita rata traicionera! – le tiró del cabello arrojándolo contra el suelo. Algunas miradas curiosas comenzaron a levantarse – ¿Qué haces aquí?¡Debes ser el gusano con peor suerte del universo, para acabar justo frente a mí en este momento! – Lo pateó una vez más deslizando su cuerpo sobre el piso lleno de tierra y parásitos – ¡Levántate basura! – le ordenó lleno de rencor, caminó lentamente amenazante con la cola sumamente tensa, quería asesinarlo, quería hacerle pagar por ese suplicio vivido, los años de humillaciones y esa estúpida captura que nunca debió ser.

– Veg…eta– entrecortadamente intentó darse a entender sin levantar el rostro del suelo. Se encorvó aún más en sumisa postura. – Mátame– susurró sin ánimo en derrotista súplica.

– ¡Silencio insecto! – Dio otro golpe a sus costillas – ¡Morirás en el suelo como el gusano sin honor que eres! – Lo levantó del cuello, le haría pagar una muerte lenta, enfrentó los fieros ojos negros contra los apagados verdes, pero bajo esas cejas blancas no había un solo trozo de preocupación a lo que acontecería. Solo un vacío espeluznante. Lo que fuera que hicieran a los prisioneros en ese lugar, debía tener graves repercusiones en todo sentido en la salud física y mental de todo organismo. El desanimo, la falta de espíritu, el endeble cascarón de lo que alguna vez fue ese soberbio malnacido. Era como si en realidad estuviese ansiando el momento de finalmente morir, entonces, Vegeta decidió que era mejor que ese silencioso tormento siguiera su curso, no lo libraría de la maldición, le pagaría la condena completa. Una leve mueca de desagrado le invadió y soltó bruscamente al herido hasta caer al suelo – No vales un solo movimiento de mi mano en este momento – se enfardó de brazos alejándose.

Jeice no se levantó, no hizo un solo ademán por cambiar la postura involuntaria en la que cayó. Cerró los puños y el entrecejo, silenciosamente sollozó su suerte. Acto perceptible para el agresor que se alejaba en dirección a la mina donde debía reportarse.

Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ese bastardo, no entendía la razón de su cautiverio pero entendía que Freezer siempre fue una criatura de muchas bipolaridades. Para la mala suerte del brenchjin, el vengativo saiyajin le haría pagar toda la amargura de haber arruinado sus planes, la impotencia de incluso esperar, para poder cobrar una digna venganza de ese gusano, era el colmo de su infortunio, aunque la verdadera responsable de su captura estaba ahora muerta.

La ironía de su descontento era que incluso cuando la tuvo enfrente, no fue capaz de levantar una mano en su contra, incluso cayó de nuevo presa de ese movimiento de labios tan extraño que sospechaba era una acción de cortejo en su planeta. Un leve sonrojo le coronó y enseguida retomó la ira en su temple '¡ _Soy un maldito idiota!_ ' se amonestó, dando un trago de amargura por el hecho de que jamás volvería a verla. Esa cuenta de ningún modo sería saldada y aunque hubiese podido, dudaba que hubiera podido ejecutarla. Quizá era mejor que sucediera así. Permitirse esa debilidad momentánea sería algo que quedaría en el olvido.

La salida a las minas era un vistazo apocalíptico a un mundo hostil, tolvaneras de viento levantaban la arena estrellándola contra el rostro, el ambiente rojo totalmente seco evaporaba las gotas de sudor del sofocante calor, las mucosas de su cuerpo estaban irritadas por el acido y el duro trato de las inclemencias del tiempo, pero los recovecos sangrantes de los seres que transportaban los cajones con el transferato, le daban a entender que solo era el comienzo de un largo suplicio. Tomó su lugar en la fila de moribundos organismos que se presentaban a relevar turnos.

– 72-53– Reconoció la voz bivalente del sargento que le recibió. Arrojó en su dirección utensilios mecánicos simples, parecidos a los que cargaba la muchedumbre enferma y agonizante. Antes de alcanzarlos disparó contra su mano haciéndole perder el agarre del utensilio en movimiento– Cerca…–

El saiyajin colérico cerro los puños apretando la herida recién hecha, ya encontraría la forma de hacer pagar a ese bravucón, por ahora debía pasar por un perfil bajo, haciendo una estrategia de movimiento adecuada, debía encontrar una salida, después de todo siempre la encontraba. Levantó del suelo los aditamentos y se dirigió fuera de la fila, hasta la entrada a las enormes cuevas que resonaban con el eco del trabajo de los mineros dentro. Llamaba su atención monolitos enormes con cadenas oxidadas en todas direcciones. Uno de los obreros se encontraba atado a la base de uno y gritaba por ayuda mientras pequeños insectos mordisqueaban sus extremidades, comiéndole en vida y dejando expuesta la piel. El espectáculo era nauseabundo.

–Ese maldito durará hasta el amanecer si sigue gritando de ese modo– una de las voces le encontró en el camino – los depredadores grandes solo vienen si estas en silencio…72-53 Sígueme si no quieres que el capataz te de ese trato aún más especial–

Lo que suponía era el encargado de brigada, le llevó al fondo de la enorme mina, contrario a lo que había afuera, el interior de la cueva era húmedo y aún más desagradable, había cadáveres en diferentes estados de putrefacción y los que trabajaban en el sitio, no tenían ni el menor signo de molestia por trabajar sobre sus fallecidos compañeros, incluso enterrándoles entre los derrumbes ocasionados.

Le colocó dos brazaletes de apariencia plástica en la mano e indicó su área de trabajo.

– Más vale que no los retires – advirtió antes de marcharse – son la única forma de medir tu trabajo, si el imperio considera que no eres útil encontraras el fin en alguna de las formas que se le ocurran al capataz –

– Hn– cruzó ambos brazos – ustedes son todos criaturas inferiores sin poder, por eso temen a seres tan inferiores como ese– enfatizó arrogante.

– Tu también temerás– Fue la última advertencia antes de retirarse a continuar su labor diaria.

Cuando lo observó retirarse se recargó en una de las paredes, observó que pequeñas gotas cristalinas pendían de las estalactitas en la formación de la cueva. Una gota cayó sobre su hombro quemándole al instante. Incluso el agua en el sitio era ácido.

– Aléjate de las goteras de la cantera – la senil voz le advirtió, una brench jalando el contenedor de minerales le contestaba. No se fiaba de la edad de esa mujer puesto que las condiciones envejecían los rostros con mayor velocidad – más vale que te pongas a trabajar, si crees que las sabandijas que viste afuera son un peligro, espera para ver peores cosas –

De cierta forma esas palabras no provocaban algún temor en él, pero en algo tenía razón esa mujer, de no hacer lo que se suponía debía, tarde o temprano se encontraría en una situación peor y entorpecería el proceso de escape, sin comprender a la perfección el proceso de extracción, comenzó su trabajo imitando al resto de los prisioneros, los oscuros pasadizos apenas eran visibles, sombras martillando la roca le recordaban que no estaba solo, pero el trabajo era increíblemente aislado. Se tomó un momento para pensar en su situación, de guerrero de elite a un forajido mercenario y de príncipe de la corona a esclavo del planeta más miserable de la galaxia. Todo un abanico de circunstancias extraordinarias ' _Yo debería ser esa súper leyenda'_ gruñó desconsolado.

….

Después de todo un día de trabajo sin frutos se dispuso a abandonar su guardia, las minas comenzaban a escacear el mineral. Todo el personal de esa guardia debía realizar una marcha hasta las refinerías del material, donde se encontraba el verdadero sufrimiento, la exposición directa a las aleaciones para aislar el mineral, solo se podían soportar por pocos minutos, las brigadas en la refinería eran de unas cuantas horas rotadas en turnos, la gran mayoría de obreros morían en poco tiempo víctimas de la radiación. El camino a través del desierto era una peligrosa marcha, observaba a los prisioneros caminar con temor volteando frecuentemente sobre sus hombros, pero desconocía la causa.

Llegaron hasta el sitio establecido, bajo dos ardientes soles observó la fila de la guardia anterior abandonar el puesto, una cuadrilla de desnutridos y desaliñados seres de diferentes colores, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención, el sujeto se detuvo devolviéndole el gesto en idéntica mímica.

– ¡INSECTRON! –

El grito de uno de los prisioneros provocó el pánico, en un segundo bajo los pies del joven príncipe un colosal embudo de arena se formó arrastrándole a gran velocidad junto con dos más, hasta el centro. Una mano alcanzó a detenerlo justo a tiempo escondiéndole entre la arena, solo para observar que del centro del embudo unas mandíbulas gigantescas se erigían partiendo en pedazos a sus víctimas mientras las devoraba, el zumbido del peso de esa bestia sobre los mares de arena suelta ensordecía, habiendo comido salió en busca de mas presas tronando espantosos ecos al aire, todos los presentes se enterraron en la arena quedando invisibles, la criatura era un insecto gigante de dos brazos, diminutos ojos y una peligrosa mandíbula armada de filosas navajas.

Al no observar vida, de nuevo se enterró entre la arena sacudiendo todo el paraje. Después de varios minutos se atrevieron a moverse. Quitándose la arena de encima viró a ver a su anónimo salvador, no entendía las razones por las que otro ser se arriesgaría por un desconocido.

– Menos mal que estoy aquí para seguir salvando su real trasero–

Bajo ese enmarañado desastre, con barbas canosas y notoriamente enfermo, reconoció por fin la nota de voz que pensó nunca más volver a escuchar.

– ¿Raditz? – inseguro pronunció esperando respuesta. El otro sonrió con algunos dientes fracturados. Sus enormes músculos estaban reducidos a fibrosos trozos de carne, la piel carcomida por alguna enfermedad y su vestimenta era tan vieja y pobre como el aspecto de su cabello, enorme melena, alguna vez abundante y vigorosa, hoy reducida a tristes mechones secos, pero quizá lo que mayor dolor supuso para el más joven en ese reencuentro, era el ver que en la mirada de su antiguo hermano de escuadrón, aún existía esa inquebrantable pizca de humor.

– Que mal se ve su alteza– aludió a la ironía propia el estado de suciedad de su anterior jefe, dio una palmada en su hombro, el signo de mayor afecto que un saiyajin se permitía emitir.

Vegeta negó divertido, sonrió devolviendo el saludo.

– Debí imaginar que ni el peor tormento en la galaxia serviría para quitarte esa sonrisa boba– bromeó con pesadez disfrazada– me habría ahorrado la molestia de intentar enmendarte tantas veces –

– Aquí me he ganado el respeto que nunca tuve fuera – se dio ínfulas de superioridad en otro gesto bromista – creo que he encontrado mi lugar ideal–

– Siempre disfrutaste de las peores bajezas – dio una leve risa – no me extraña que disfrutes este lugar–

– ¡A CALLAR ESCORIAS! – Uno de los guardias flageló la espalda del saiyajin mas alto con un látigo de energía blanca – Regresen al trabajo–

Vegeta estuvo a un instante de responder a esa agresión, algo en su interior le exigía hacer pagar a ese miserable por el sufrimiento de su congénere. Raditz lo detuvo cayendo en cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer. Por un momento incluso pensó que no se trataba del mismo Vegeta que conocía.

– Lo buscaré después alteza– susurró en voz baja tomándolo por la muñeca– este no es el momento– el mayor regresó a su fila emprendiendo la retirada. Se quedó mirándole hasta perderlo de vista. No esperaba volver a encontrarlo ahí, no esperaba encontrarse frente a otro individuo, mas musculado, mas alto y seguramente más poderoso. De no ser por la influencia del mineral no sabía hasta que limite podría estar, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que quizá los cambios hubiesen calado de manera más profunda, estuvo a punto de arriesgarse por defenderle, un acto que nunca esperó recibir de su exmonarca. Algo había pasado en todo ese tiempo y de algún modo después se enteraría, quizá habría vivido lo mismo que le pasó a él en ese periodo de encierro.

_..._

Habiéndose disipado el gas de sueño, abrió levemente los ojos regresando al último momento donde tuvo conciencia. Estaba en una nave, ingresando a una atmosfera de tonos ambarinos desconocida, el peso muerto sobre sus piernas le atrajo a un asunto más preocupante, movió las manos para encontrarse con la aterradora imagen de su amiga completamente fría, en un estado deplorable de salud, si bien los cuidados automáticos de la nave desaceleraban su organismo evitando el colapso, eran dos a bordo y la repartición de suministros no sería suficiente, sabía que era probable no le quedara más energía. Haciendo uso de la única herramienta a su alcance concentró energía sobre su cuerpo haciendo un intercambio para el de ella, rogando por un milagro.

La energía fue absorbida, retomando la piel de la desfallecida el tono rosáceo de vida, más la emisión cruda de dicha energía, fue alcanzada por algo más que solo la afortunada receptora.

Los circuitos aledaños comenzaron a parpadear y en un murmullo alarmante, la estructura del vehículo pareció comenzar, irónicamente, una carrera hacia su propia inconsciencia. Los pequeños sectores se oscurecieron, los movimientos se hicieron toscos y desordenados, dando la apariencia de que nada estaba regulando el ingreso desenfrenado del bólido contra el planeta.

La desesperación hizo eco, una vez más sobre la ya abrumada psique del saiyajin, cuyo estado tampoco era el más íntegro posible. El ruido violento de los metales rindiéndose levantó un trémulo en la piel de Gokú, no había tiempo de pensar más.

Se colocó entre la compuerta y la débil científica actuando de barrera, sintió cerca la aproximación de macizos montañosos, con el último remanente de energía y un grito seco, exudó todo el poder que restaba, contrarrestando la fuerza de la marcha de la nave, logró frenarla ligeramente, sin embargo, erró su cálculo, al no prever la proximidad de esa desventurada peña, en la que se estrelló al instante. En un esfuerzo instintivo se encorvó, recibiendo todo el golpe en la porción más expuesta de su cuerpo y actuando como escudo vivo en defensa de la otra pasajera. Los materiales de la nave se amoldaron a la dura superficie, quedando la esfera suspendida a gran distancia del suelo. Después de varios minutos, terruños se desprendieron y finalmente el peso de la esfera cedió cayendo hasta el fondo de ese acantilado alienígena.

Abrió los ojos por segunda vez, el brillo de ese cielo amarillo era casi imposible de contrarrestar con los parpados a medio caer, algo no se sentía bien, ninguna reacción de su cuerpo agregada al hecho de tener la seguridad de que pequeñas presencias le rodeaban, entre la ceguera propiciada por el golpe, la incertidumbre se rindió a permanecer alerta y sin más, se desmayó.

….

– ¿Dónde…Qué pasó? – habló sintiendo el pesado material sobre su pecho, una lamina purpura asimétrica, que servía como armadura, envuelta en una blanca y delicada tela suave. Tocando su frente sintió una banda metálica a modo de tiara sobre su cabeza y por el calor que emanaba supuso estaba conectada a alguna clase de tecnología de sanación, puesto que la plancha donde se encontraba tenia la misma calidez y estaba envuelta de circuitos de colores extraños. Se levantó tímidamente, comprobando que todas las funciones de su cuerpo estuviesen restauradas. Echó un vistazo alrededor para notarse aislada en un espacio circular rustico grisáceo, en total silencio. Se quitó los artefactos que rodeaban sus manos sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente pesado de golpe. Un peso invisible la venció hasta el suelo y su respiración se vio tan imposibilitada, como su capacidad de entendimiento.

– shetd ckit tsde–

Escuchó a una pequeña voz llamarle, divisó a un minúsculo grupo de hombrecillos pequeños, en tonalidades rosas, con pequeñas motas azuladas sobre los abultados cráneos que sobresalían, del mismo modo que los prominentes ojos apacibles que la observaban. Le colocaron de vuelta las pulseras metálicas regresando a la sensación normal de estabilidad en su organismo.

– ¿Grac… Hola? – emitió insegura, en la lengua intergaláctica.

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí.

– Extranjero – uno de ellos tomo paso al frente hablándole en el idioma conocido – pudimos rescatarles de su terrible aterrizaje, nuestro pueblo es pacifico, por lo que requerimos conocer las intenciones de ambos antes de proporcionarles más información a…–

– No tenemos intenciones bélicas, llegamos aquí por accidente– aseguro rotundamente interrumpiendo al pequeño hombrecillo– ¿Donde está Vege…– Habló sin meditar, cayendo en cuenta que no se encontraba en la misma situación acostumbrada – quiero decir ¿mi compañero de viaje? – no recordaba de quien se trataba, puesto que la última imagen en su mente era la de ella misma corriendo hasta alcanzar otra de las naves para ponerse a salvo, el temor inquietante de que su colega de escape se tratara de alguno de los sobrevivientes de la nave, era algo que debía resolver de una vez por todas, antes de volver a caer en manos de otro asesino.

Los hombrecillos le instaron a seguirlos. Atravesando muros de grandes piedras azules llegó hasta la otra sala donde descansaba el cuerpo del otro _galactonauta_.

– ¡Gokú! – lo reconoció saltando hasta la plancha flotante. Antes de poder tocarlo, una de las manos de los sujetos la detuvo.

– Tu compañero no se encuentra en estado normal– explicó suavemente– tiene una lesión importante en el área cefálica, perdió mucha energía y estará listo en unas horas más, para responder tus preguntas–

La joven se alejó muy lentamente, meditando la respuesta del sujeto, las facciones relajadas del saiyajin, le indicaban que estaba fuera de cualquier tipo de dolor, no asi su recuerdo trayendo a memoria el prematuro fin de su otro amigo saiyajin caído en batalla, Tarble aún era una fuerte punzada sobre el corazón. Decidió concentrarse en el presente, quedaba sobre su mente perpleja, el fantasma de la transformación que le reveló su amigo de la infancia, ahora siendo casi un desconocido ¿Qué fue eso? No estaba segura, pero suponía que el despliegue de poder que presenció era único en el mundo, ese cambio radical era abrumador en todo sentido, tanto increíble como aterrador. ¿Es que estos seres no tenían límite alguno? ¿Podría también en algún momento, Vegeta llegar a poseer ese mismo poder?. Entonces lo recordó. Un escalofrío recorrió su abdomen al pensar en el momento en que le dejó, estaba demasiado débil para seguir ¿Habría conseguido escapar? Pensó lo peor, mientras esperaba silenciosamente que por algún suceso afortunado, no hubiese sufrido el mismo final que todos los que quedaron atrapados en la estación, llevó las manos a su frente intentando figurar las posibilidades de su escape ' _No. No pudo morir también, ese malnacido es demasiado listo, nunca se rendiría tan facilmente'_ se convencía intentando apaciguarse. No era conciente de la sensación de ansiedad que iniciaba su aparición, fulgurando un involuntario reflejo en el rostro, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. No podía seguir pensando en todas las muertes o se volvería loca. Cuando retomó la escena, había pasado demasiado tiempo y su interlocutor le devolvía la vista de forma extrañada.

– ¿Qué planeta es este? – obligándose a evitar esos pensamientos, retomó la conversación olvidada.

– Yadrat–

– ¿Yadrat? – repitió poco convencida, no recordaba haber vislumbrado esa nomenclatura en las cartas intergalácticas.

La criatura colocó las manos sobre la frente de la joven, instaurando la información necesaria.

– La especialidad de nuestra gente es el cultivo de habilidades mentales– contestó – sin embargo la habilidad científica no es nuestro fuerte– se disculpó señalando el lento avance en la mejoría de su aliado – nos ha tomado mucho tiempo restaurar su salud y no ha podido ser por completo–

– ¿por completo? – preguntó sin saber a lo que se referían. No obtuvo respuesta y fue dejada en privacidad con su compañero de viaje. Ella suspiró pasando los dedos por la frente de su amigo. No quería moverse de su lado puesto que era la única fuente de confianza que tenia, el único vinculo con algo conocido que le permitía aferrarse a la idea de que todo había pasado y estaría bien. Se acurrucó en un rincón y se dispuso a dormir. Esperaría hasta que él despertara.

Después de muchas horas, los sonidos de aviso del sistema de mantenimiento del saiyajin se activaron. Abrió los ojos y todos los presentes se abalanzaron al filo de su camilla. Los conocidos ojos negros enfocaron todas las figuras a su alrededor. En un robotizado movimiento viró el rostro rodeando a los presentes. En su mente no había un solo hecho claro, intentaba acceder a alguna emoción recurrente, pero las sensaciones habituales estaban en blanco.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – habló directo a su única conocida. La seriedad de su tono era algo completamente inesperado.

– Estamos en el planeta Yadrat– se apresuró nerviosa a contestar palpando sus signos vitales– los nativos nos han ayudado a recuperarnos, debes tomarlo con calma Gokú, puede que tengas más daños in….¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – protestó al verlo levantarse sin la menor delicadeza

– Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de exagerar diagnósticos– pronunció estirando los músculos entumecidos de brazos y espalda, la falta de emoción en su rostro comenzaba a exaltar a la científica. Pese a la concordancia de sentido común para cualquiera, ella suponía que algo no estaba del todo bien, la forma de referirse a ella le hizo emitir más preguntas.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó una vez más con un titubeo evidente en el timbre.

El aludido no respondió, se limitó a sentarse a un lado de su cama sin decir palabra, el ceño fruncido intentando aún encontrar respuestas que parecían perdidas en el algún sitio de su mente. Desorientado y sereno a la vez, observó un plato cercano con lo que daba la impresión de ser alimentos nativos, pero giró su rostro para continuar la plática pendiente.

– Hay cosas más importantes que hablar…..¿¡Que te sucede!? – la sostuvo de inmediato al verla tambalearse hasta el muro. Todo estaba dicho, algo no había salido bien. Esos gestos, esa forma de actuar, era como si hubiesen cambiado de golpe la programación de su más antiguo conocido. El saiyajin la levantó recostándola en la camilla con gran delicadeza. El resto de los yadratianos se acercaron observando sus signos.

– Debe ser por huésped– trató de tranquilizarle el yadratiano más próximo – es normal que requiera grandes cantidades de energía–

– ¿Huésped? – preguntaron ambos al unísono saliendo la chica de su trance de confusión para entrar de lleno en otro.

– Si – continuó explicando de modo afable – en su cuerpo– la señaló – nuestra especie no posee esa propagación de genes pero la suya si– alegremente explicó la fisiología distintiva entre ambos, la científica entendió la referencia desatando un vuelco en el estómago, trayendo consigo una avalancha súbita de emociones que terminaron por arrebatar el sentido a la joven que desmayó.

_..._

Ante la amenaza de una crisis de gobernabilidad en puerta, los allegados de mayor confianza del terrible Emperador rodeaban el recinto principal de la cámara de guerra en Palacio Cellisca. Sorprendido por los detalles soberbios Salza pasaba la vista entre los lujosos rincones de muros cristalinos y paisajes de grandes formaciones de bellos minerales rosas y púrpuras. Pero quizá lo que más llamaba la atención al astuto general brenchjin era la admiración insólita de los sobrevivientes de ese planeta, ahora convertidos en esclavos. La devoción con que atendían cada capricho del mandatario era absurda, había entre ellos incluso quienes prestaban culto de tiempos atrás a la raza de los icejin, hablando de ellos como si se tratase de dioses poderosos, los dioses de guerra de la antigüedad reencarnados en crueles y narcisistas seres. Un revés de increíble idiotez.

– No me extraña que fuesen conquistados con tanta facilidad– murmuró mientras una joven esclava ofrecía una bebida en la espera de la llegada del famoso emperador.

Los murmullos y ovaciones anunciaron a la diminuta comitiva de aliados y gobernantes, que el emperador estaba en camino. Acompañado de su escolta, adornado con su armadura mas intimidante, arrastrando una pesada capa púrpura, Cold se aproximaba al salón acompañado de su sequito de sirvientes y allegados.

Haciendo los esclavos una reverencia se aproximaron retirando en total sumisión la capa para darle comodidad al monarca. Haciendo un gesto todos salieron del sitio reverenciando a los presentes.

Cold pasó los ojos entre los cinco testigos presentes. La mueca indescifrable de su pensamiento sembró el nerviosismo entre los presentes.

– Los rumores han corrido – inició haciendo eco sus palabras en los muros desiertos – de que el imperio está en desventaja y los rebeldes consiguieron su cometido arrebatando la vida a mi hijo menor– La solemnidad en la preocupación de todos le hacía creer que las intenciones de ayuda al imperio eran genuinas por lo menos hasta ese momento.

– Debo asegurar que esto solo es un contratiempo menor– inquirió pacificando la creciente inquietud – no podemos confirmar esos hechos, pero debemos encargarnos de que el curso de las cosas proceda sin incidentes– aseguró extendiendo en el holográfico particular instrucciones de la nueva cadena de mando provisional.

– Sugiere su alteza, que ¿la dirección de los tres sectores será comandada directamente por usted? – en pomposa vestimenta sobria el Almirante de Arka-Hoseik protestaba de modo indirecto – No podemos solo conservar un estatus de secretarios del imperio, es irreal que su majestad tome injerencia directa en todo lo que respecta al imperio– el temor a perder sus riquezas por una administración deficiente era mayor que el temor a morir pulverizado por su osadía.

– ¿Que sucederá con los astilleros? ¿Las minas? ¿Quien controlará los sectores de comercio entre los hemisferios de territorios? Todos tienen requerimientos diferentes– Insistió el enorme y verde-olivaceo humanoide encargado del conocido planeta rojo Alkanet, cede de los convenios comerciales de mayor peso en el imperio.

– Todo el imperio será reestructurado temporalmente– Finalizó sin dar cabida a intercambios de opinión– ustedes están aquí para cumplir con lo ordenado, no habrá mas consultas de decisión en el periodo de estabilización, mientras tanto combatiremos los rumores de la desaparición de mis hijos, obtuvimos indicios del paradero de Cooler esta mañana y ya se encuentra un equipo de rescate en camino–

Salza tembló saliendo del escéptico mutismo. Se enderezó de golpe fijando todos los sentidos sobre las palabras del monarca. Pasó la vista sobre el resto de los presentes que le miraban absortos, imitó la reacción del resto del grupo guardando para si toda emoción que esa confesión pudiera provocarle. No podía creerlo, su plan era infalible.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará eso mi señor? ¿Dónde está el general Kiiro? – indagó una vez mas el serio semblante casi inanimado del sombrio Arkahsiano, su voz era gruesa y lugrubre – sin el genral la seguridad intergaláctica es un desastre, los atentados de rebelión crecen y hemos tenido muchas bajas en la producción –

– Salza y Dodoria cubrirán los territorios de mis hijos mientras los legitimos gobernantes regresan– finalizó la reunión asintiendo al sequito de sirvientes que se apresuraban a colocar sus aditamentos reales una vez más – debo dar un discurso esta tarde entre los aliados del imperio, espero que todos cumplan con la función asignada con total discreción.

Antes de partir dirigió un comando a su nuevo guardia de asuntos internos, la criatura de arbustiva apariencia que le acompañaba como sombra. Esta permaneció en el sitio tomando las instrucciones de los integrantes de la cámara para disolver la evidencia. Uno a uno, vaciaron el salón hasta que solo hubieron quedado dos individuos en el enorme recinto.

– ¿Es verdad? – le interrogó el azulado Brench

El espía de Cold le sonrió, de un movimiento sus rasgos se desfiguraron en circulares movimientos apareciendo de la nada una figura completamente diferente, una criatura femenina de delicada estampa, piel rosácea y blanco cabello sedosamente largo.

– Tal como lo escuchaste – afirmo en un tono dulce – parece que ya no eres tan infalible como antes– se burló con gracia.

– Guarda silencio maldita arpía, no olvides que si yo caigo… tu lo harás también– afirmó sin prestarle atención tamborileando los dedos, atento de las entradas que pudiesen ser invadidas.

– Cold está comiendo de mi mano – aseguró sin nota de humildad – si las cosas siguen así, quizá tu seas quien necesite de mi ayuda y no al revés – le sonrió acercándose, sugerentemente altanera.

Salza solo reía soberbio. Dejando la vigilancia a un lado se acercó amenazante.

– En cuanto Cold sepa tu identidad, se acabara el aprecio por tus servicios – la tomó de la mandibula acercándola hasta su afilada nariz recta– incluso si no confesara nuestro acuerdo… ningún ser sapiente confiaría en un cambiaformas– le guiñó un ojo en media sonrisa galante.

– Ya veo – se soltó toscamente, captando la amenaza implícita, la historia de su pueblo era conocida por toda la galaxia y un hecho que el mismo Salza se había encargado de utilizar a su favor, diseñando estrategias de reclutamiento que evidenciaran la naturaleza de los miembros cambiaformas, ahora una raza en extinción, debido a esas prácticas desleales de caza–Nunca dejas nada al azar– retomó su apariencia anterior actuando con cautela– Tu reputación te precede general – concedió la victoria reafirmando la lealtad a su empleador verdadero.

– y la reputación de tu clase también– le indicó la salida en un gesto autoritario.

– Volveré a mi labor, en cuanto me sea posible informaré lo que Cold tiene entre manos– colocó la capucha de su vestimenta alejándose.

– Espero tengas mayor eficiencia esta vez–

– Siempre–

Cuando se hubo retirado, el brenchjin regresó a la cabeza de la sala, en total prepotencia tomó el asiento principal de la cámara de guerra, volvió el rostro en todas direcciones disfrutando de su tranquilidad merecida. Meditó en las consecuencias de que su antiguo amo continuara con vida, después de examinar cada uno de sus pasos tomados decidió que no modificaría en demasía los resultados esperados.

No importaba que Cooler estuviese vivo, puesto que el único que podía echar a perder sus planes revelando su participación, estaba muerto por azares del destino que le favorecieron inesperadamente, sus ambiciones y designios por fin cosechaban frutos, ahora solo debía probar que su valía era aun mayor que la que se esperaba, Cold no era un monarca estúpido ni mucho menos irracional, sabía que existía una limitada brecha donde podía explotar su interés y obtener el poder que tanto deseó, desde que tuvo conocimiento de ello. Solo hacía falta un poco de sabotaje en su errónea percepción de control, solo debía demostrar un poco mas de pericia y falsa lealtad y quizá, incluso llegaría a formar parte de la familia imperial en algún momento.

– _Salza, príncipe del Imperio de Hielo_ – susurró sosteniendo los cristales para bebidas con el escudo de la casa más poderosa de la galaxia.

Todo estaba cuidadosamente planificado.

_..._

–¡ ESE BASTARDO SÚPER ARROGANTE Y… SÚPER FÉRTIL! – Vociferaba a todo pulmón, furiosa, pateaba todo al rededor, asustaba a los atónitos presentes, incluyendo al hasta ahora, ser más poderoso del universo.

– ¡Bulma tranquilízate de una vez! – exigía tratando de alcanzarla sin lastimarla, en medio del remolino de emociones, agradecía que no tuviese poderes o no sabía si podría sobrevivir.

– ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! – Contestaba librándose del agarre, bramando cual fiera enloquecida – ¡No puede pasarme esto! – llevó las manos a su frente sentándose por fin en medio de la sala entre toda su destrucción – ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – pensó en voz alta rendida, lo que más le pesaba era la incertidumbre de encontrarse prácticamente sola para sobrellevar esa complicación, en un planeta sin tecnología, lejos de otra mujer a la cual recurrir para callar sus dudas, con un amigo con semi-amnesia y un montón de seres asexuados que seguramente no serían de utilidad y encima…¡Todavía tenía novio! Si es que no era demasiado tarde ya para traerlo de vuelta, aun si lo hiciera ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a todos? ¿Quién iba a entender lo que había hecho? Ni siquiera ella entendía como pudo llegar hasta ese grado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – La tomó de ambas muñecas exigiendo una respuesta – ¿Huesped? Necesito que me digas que está pasando –

Bulma se levantó brusca dándole la espalda, se cruzó de brazos intentando pensar cómo explicar todo lo sucedido. No sabía por dónde empezar, no era como si fuese una situación fácil de entender "Conocí a alguien" sonaba la frase más estúpida que pudiese evocar, más aún cuando se trataba de el enemigo acérrimo de toda su flota, rival por excelencia de su mejor amigo, sin mencionar las aptitudes homicidas de las que ahora tenía emociones tan encontradas.

– ¡Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si ustedes hubieran actuado como amigos verdaderos y me hubiesen deseado de vuelta! – Se giró encarándolo – ¡MAS DE DOS AÑOS! – Gritoneó – ¿Es que no pensaron que yo necesitaría ayuda? ¿Creyeron que estaría bien a manos de mercenarios? ¡¿Por lo menos se molestaron en revivir a los demás?! –

Una pausa incómoda se dio entre ambos y lo observo caer en un oscuro predicamento. Por un momento temió por su reacción evitando decir un sonido más.

– ¿Te hicieron daño? – pregunto con la vista bien fija sobre ella, los puños cerrados esperando ansioso conocer la verdad.

– N-no– titubeó la joven al ver su reacción

– Dime la verdad – insistió comenzando un intercambio de respiración más profundo y audible.

– Gokú… ¿Pudieron revivir al resto?– intentó desviar la conversación sosegando su ímpetu anterior.

– Todos se encuentran bien – contestó con celeridad – contéstame a que se refieren ellos– señaló una vez más a sus silenciosos aliados nuevos.

Bulma suspiró. No había modo de negarlo más, si es que era verdad lo que decían tarde o temprano seria notorio para todos. Se giró sin darle cara para iniciar su relato. Demoró un tiempo considerable esperando aclarar lo ocurrido de forma concisa, sin provocar aun más preguntas, quizá podría salir librada de ello sin tener que revelar que había caído rendida, presa del más terrible de los saiyajin.

– Creo que ellos se refieren a la probabilidad de que pueda estar embarazada – suspiró una vez más – El tiempo que estuve fuera viví muchas cosas de las que no me gustaría hablar, formé una alianza temporal con ellos, no entiendo la razón de que ustedes no me desearan de vuelta, pero estaba camino a la tierra cuando nos capturaron, estábamos en la base cuando Tarble me rescató y después de que te...transformaste… no hubo tiempo de ayudarle a nadie más. Supongo que él… murió en la estación– la voz se le adelgazó ante la última afirmación, siendo algo que no estaba lista para aceptar.

– ¿Quién fue? – En completa seriedad preguntó – ¿Te… obligó? – su cálida mirada era fría y severa. Cruzado de brazos esperaba paciente la respuesta. No podía evitar sentir rabia ante la posibilidad.

– Yo…– extrañada por su conducta titubeó una vez más, quizá era debido a esa transformación que su amigo presentaba tal crisis, todo era demasiado anormal – No es lo que piensas y no importa quien haya sido, de todos modos esta muerto en este momento–

– Se que Nappa no lo hizo – continuó sin prestar atención a su amiga visiblemente avergonzada – lo capturamos hace tiempo y no parecía tener idea de donde se encontraban los demás –

– ¡¿Quieres parar?! – Insistió dándole un empujón – ¿acaso no es suficiente todo lo que he pasado? ¡Aun no respondes porque demonios no me desearon de vuelta! –

– La anciana Arame nos dio instrucciones de no hacerlo– le contestó molesto por la actitud de reproche – dijo que tenías un destino que cumplir y no podíamos interferir en ello, nos aseguró que estarías bien a pesar de lo que creyéramos– explicó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

La joven meditó en lo que escuchó, ciertamente no sabía si estaba sorprendida por el modo en que su amigo otorgaba la respuesta o por el contenido de esa información ' _Esa vieja lo supo desde un principio'_ pensó recordando la mirada que le dio antes de partir ese día en la nave, sintió las palabras que le quiso transmitir "parece lo incorrecto, pero en realidad no lo será" en ese momento no tenía sentido pero ahora comenzaba a tenerlo, quizá siempre estuvo destinada a que esto le sucediera, aunque el modo y las circunstancias no habrían sido algo que deseara experimentar. Llevó instintivamente las manos a su abdomen, si de verdad había algo ahí, no había modo de esperar que no aconteciera, fuera lo que fuera representaba una vida valiosa, independientemente del origen de su progenitor, no se atrevía a pensar en desear que no existiese, después de todo ella era sería su madre. Su madre. La sola idea estaba revolviéndole el estómago una vez más, decidió dejar esas reflexiones para después, por ahora le apremiaba entender lo que había pasado con sus camaradas después de que desapareció.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Preguntó al silencioso saiyajin – ¿Qué fue esa transformación? –

– No lo sé– admitió encogiéndose de hombros – no sé como lo logré y no sé si aún puedo hacerlo, todo parece muy confuso en mi mente ahora – admitió tomando un sitio junto a donde ella se sentaba – No sé como haremos para regresar tampoco– admitió con pesadez

– Puedo intentar reparar la nave… pero no sé si tengamos suficientes recursos para eso–

Ante el pesimismo que se formaba, los nativos se miraron entre sí, sabían un último recurso que quizá podría ayudarles, esperaban que fuera de utilidad a la causa de esos infortunados seres.

– Nosotros podemos enseñarles una técnica para viajar sin necesidad de naves– uno de los yadratianos se ofreció recibiendo la aprobación del resto.

– ¿Cómo en una historia? – les sonrió incrédula la científica intuyendo que se trataba de una visión espiritual para la que no sentía ánimos de indagar una explicación

– No– el yadratiano continuó sin darle importancia al escepticismo – Podemos enseñarles diferentes manejos de energía…como la teletransportación–

_..._

Pisadas numerosas sobre la plataforma de hierro, resonaban en el metal de la estación rebelde, en carrera veloz, una comitiva de incrédulos atiborraba las entradas de la sección de despegue y frente a ellos, Kurat se abría paso con una enorme sonrisa.

– Dende– llamó al emisario enviado para remediar el daño – ¿cómo se encuentra?

Pero el triste aspecto de su rostro se implantó como una cuchilla en el vientre, las noticias no eran tan maravillosas como pensó.

– Aunque esta un estado de criogénica, su cuerpo no tiene vida– uno de los médicos de la plataforma informó al resto de los oyentes.

– Quizá murió en el transcurso del viaje – pasó el aprendiz de kamisama, la pequeña mano por la puerta cristalina de la nave.

– No– Piccolo anunció su entrada en grave voz – no abandonaría al resto intentando escapar, es un joven demasiado idealista para eso... alguien debió enviarlo–

– Las esferas del dragón – Kurat habló – sólo pueden conceder un deseo, el reemplazo de Kamisama aún no ha sido llevado a cabo–

– Será en poco tiempo– Dende aseguró con una determinación más allá de su edad– pero si queremos revivirles debemos aprovechar el tiempo dado, dado que solo un deseo puede ser concedido, debemos usarle en el único cuyo cuerpo no debe ser reconstruido. Solo debemos pedir traer su alma viva de regreso–

– Gokú puede estar vivo varado en algún sitio– Krillin intentó razonar con el grupo – debemos desear traerlo de vuelta si es que es así–

–Tarble es el único testigo verdadero de lo que ocurrió, dado que Azuki no ha despertado– Piccolo continuó la explicación entre los murmullos curiosos – es la única opción que tenemos para saber qué decisión tomar, aún contamos con la ayuda de Dende para resurgir en unos meses un nuevo juego de esferas–

– Las esferas han sido reunidas esta mañana en el templo de Kami– Dende informó

– Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo– finalizó Kurat abriendo la cápsula con su brazo metálico, el ciclo criogénico fue interrumpido y el cadáver removido con sumo cuidado, su rostro era calmo, cual si estuviese soñando, el centro de su torso poseía la escandalosa herida que a todos causaba escalofríos. Debió ser una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa.

Unas horas más tarde la nave se acercó al templo, el grupo de guerreros voló en dirección al centro donde los guardianes ya invocaban al dragón eterno con su mística aparición.

Cargaban el cuerpo mientras escuchaban el mítico llamado y la petición que esperaban con ansiedad.  
Al tiempo que anocheció el alma y cuerpo del saiyajin más joven, regresaron a la vida.

Abrió los ojos desubicado, enfocó al rededor haciéndose nítidos los sonidos de vítores que le recibían y se sentó entrecruzando las piernas.

–¡Tarble! – Gohan corrió acercándose para abrazarle con suma alegría.

– Muchacho... – Kurat posó una mano sobre su hombro – Freezer está...–

–No lo sé– afirmó – peleaba contra él cuando fui vencido, estábamos camino a esca... ¡BULMA! ¡GOKÚ! – Se levantó de golpe,aún mareado por su estado de reciente ingreso en el mundo de los vivos.

– ¡¿Estaba ella con ustedes?!– Yamcha se acercó al recién llegado

– ¡Sí! – se apartó de todos buscando entre la multitud –¿Donde están ellos? ¿Qué pasó? –

– No lo sabemos– Piccolo anunció– pues la versión de Satan es completamente absurda y Gohan huyó antes de que iniciara la verdadera batalla–

– ¿Dónde está mi papá? – preguntó el niño con insistencia – ¿Escapó también?–

– Yo... no lo sé, después de ser vencido supongo... que morí– admitió con culpa, después de todo, a su juicio, de poco sirvió su esfuerzo en batalla, no había evitado las muertes, el curso de la historia y no tenía respuesta alguna para el resto.

– Alguien debió enviarte aquí entonces– Piccolo continuó – ¿había otros con ustedes?–

–No– negó de un movimiento– Goku fue sobrepasado, yo intentaba ganar tiempo, supongo que Bulma fue quien me envió aquí– se encogió de hombros con las facciones inmersas en una inminente preocupación, lo que hubiese ocurrido no podía ser bueno si ellos no habían logrado regresar –Fennel está ... muerta – admitió infringiendo un frío silencio entre la tropa.

– Tranquilo, sabemos que el imperio está organizando un asalto – Kurat intervino avivando el ánimo – tienen indicios de naves de escape en Yadrat que no respondieron a la misiva de reporte–

– Mi papá pudo haber escapado ahí– Gohan señaló con ansias

– Debemos esperar– Kurat continuó explicando la estrategia – Arame me hablo esta mañana de asuntos urgentes, debemos... – corto la plática abrupto, la figura escurridiza y veloz del recién regresado ganó la atención de todos cuando, con la celeridad del fuego sobre el viento, despegó del suelo, se escabulló haciendo a un lado los obstáculos, derribando a los pobres incautos que estorbaban el paso. Él presuroso ladrón se introdujo en la nave para emprender el viaje hasta la remota posibilidad de poder encontrar con vida a sus aliados más valiosos, no pensó en los recursos de navegación, el combustible o incluso provisiones, ya se las arreglaría como siempre hacia, tenía por seguro que nadie podía hacerle frente si intentaban detenerlo. Como fuera encontraría de nuevo la esperanza de vencer la tiranía y quizá, solo quizá... ella también estuviese viva.

_..._

Entre las guardias de cambio de la mina y la refinación del mineral, habían pasado días sin descanso. Debido a la curiosa posición planetaria, las noches se distinguían por una leve merma de luz, pero el calor avasallador de los soles sofocaba cada cuerpo. Su fuerza exigía descanso, pero las acciones del capataz le imposibilitaban el poder relevar su puesto.

Junto a su sitio otra actividad comenzó a fraguarse.

– ¡Agua! – gritaron los proveedores consiguiendo que una manada embravecida de esclavos en la lejanía, dejara sus puestos con desesperación, resbalando entre las dunas sin control, se avorazaban en dirección a los dispensadores de insumos que se acercaban con recipientes minúsculos y contadas barras alimenticias. Los soldados no tenían contacto directo con los obreros, por miedo a contagiarse de alimañas o enfermedades montaban organismos trípodes de gruesa piel canela y un cuello fornido. No debían ser bestias inteligentes puesto que su cabeza era una pequeña cuña provista de un solo ojo y probóscide… y definitivamente apestaban.

Decidió guardar su distancia del espectáculo lastimero evitando el tumulto. No podía negar que necesitaba alimentación, pero esperaría su turno dignamente.

Llamó su atención el abuso innecesario sobre seres casi desfallecidos, encorvando ambas cejas en reprobación, no escandalizándose por la crueldad, sino por la molestia. No había ningún beneficio en derrotar a seres ya de por si destruidos, no tenía sentido el gasto de energía en doblegar espíritus quebrados con golpes y bajezas… no había ninguna gloria en esos actos, era risiblemente fácil.

Observó con detenimiento el intercambio entre dos seres que intentaban negociar una ración más de agua, su estado de deshidratación era notorio.

– ¡Solo un poco más! – rogaba intentando alcanzar los pies del soldado, de un movimiento hizo a la bestia de carga empujarle.

– ¡Tu calculador dice que solo has hecho medio ciclo de trabajo! – le pateó llevándolo hasta el suelo con desprecio. Las ráfagas de arena hacían difícil distinguir el cuadro completo, sin embargo podría jurar que la criatura rendida estaba llorando.

– ¡Por favor! – Clamaba – No podré más si no tengo solo un poco –

Giró sobre sus talones dejando atrás la escena que sabia procedería, ese sujeto iba a morir y por alguna razón inusual, la situación de esa criatura débil le incomodaba. Frente a si otro de los soldados se paró extendiendo de mala gana el recipiente, no sin antes extender en la muñequera un pequeño panel de celdas oscuras que al tocar los brazaletes en sus muñecas regresaron una cifra.

– ¿Qué crees que proporcionas a 72-53? – el sargento Ragok se acercó vehemente.

– Le otorgaba al prisionero la ración que ganó con su contador, señor – el soldado levantó la visera de su casco y saludó al capataz informando con total respeto

– Procede – se inclinó divertido, recargando el pesado codo sobre la montura del animal. Cuando extendió el cuenco, el capataz lo arrebató ofreciéndolo sin interés. Vegeta permaneció inmóvil. Comprobando lo que ya sospechaba extendió la mano para observar como torpemente caía a la arena el agua que realmente ansiaba probar.

–…cerca– se encogió de hombros el mezquino individuo – mejor suerte para la próxima 72-53–

Furioso se dispuso a cobrar el desagravio de una vez por todas. Gritó invocando su fuerza restante, sin meditarlo y victima de su orgullo pisoteado, se abalanzó sobre el corpulento, atinó un gancho débil, más de un tajo, el gigante le tomó del brazo lanzándolo a la base de una duna, levantándose de nuevo, exhausto, sediento y embravecido, se dispuso a repeler la degradación enfrentándole, aunque muriera ese día en el intento, jamás se rebajaría a ser humillado, jamás.

Su marcha suicida fue detenida por la figura menos esperada. Aun en esas condiciones el porte de su estampa seguía siendo digna y temible. El cuerpo estaba visiblemente lacerado y roto, pero su senil mirada aun podía despertar respeto. Se paró frente al empolvado saiyajin, de cara al osado capataz, de una suave inclinación, se hincó hasta el atacado y en un único acto de sensibilidad en toda esa inmundicia, ofreció el agua de su propio recipiente ante los secos labios del príncipe.

Sin comprender la razón de su acción, escudriñando cualquier posible intención,Vegeta se levantó, desorientado tomó en acto mecánico el cuenco, la ceja arqueada no perdía detalle de las acciones a tomar de su inadvertido salvador, otro de los seres poderosos del imperio que solo conocía por reputación y ahora confirmaba los rumores de su magnificencia.

– Kiiro ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – bufando en un intento por ganar control, Ragok le interrogó.

– Este ha cumplido en su trabajo sin falta alguna – enunció en tono sublime y convincente – Pese a que llegó hace poco, no se ha detenido a lamentarse o preguntar cuestiones absurdas, ha tomado su papel con diligencia, no ha demostrado miedo ni flaqueza ante su nueva condición. Ante mis ojos se ha ganado la ración–

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu impartes justicia en este muladar? – el tripie se carcajeó acercándose incrédulo – puede que alguna vez fueras el comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas – continuó arrogante – pero hoy, eres otro esclavo pútrido y miserable en esta cloaca imperial – se detuvo arrastrando las silabas de las últimas palabras, disfrutaba cuando un oficial terminaba en esas condiciones, recordándole que al final del día, el siempre era el verdugo de incluso los más poderosos.

– No creo en la justicia – admitió el exgeneral sin dejarse intimidar – pero creo en la memoria, la memoria de todas las veces que pediste algo ante mí consiguiéndolo y de los que sabes que también lo hicieron… –

En ese intercambio la sonrisa boba del capataz se borró, entendiendo la referencia a la perfección, Kiiro tenía mucha influencia, aún en ese sitio, las ofertas por su libertad llegaban todos los días a oídos de los militantes de Minas Calladri, incluso pactos que hacían vacilar la decisión del emperador, pero la única razón de la permanencia del honorable sujeto en ese infierno, era su mismo honor. Negándose a aceptar favores ajenos, decidió permanecer por cuenta propia, hasta que la inocencia en su caso fuese demostrada y de no llegar ese día, moriría en ese lugar, convencido de no haber podido cumplir su labor como fue encomendada, proteger al heredero a la corona.

Después del amplio silencio precediendo al duelo de miradas, Ragok cedió, escupiendo frente a ambos. Se dio la vuelta solo, mirando sobre su hombro para soltar su última palabra

– Ocurren accidentes en este lugar todos los días Kiiro– señaló el desértico paraje – no podré garantizar tu seguridad si sigues retando mi autoridad –

Cuando se perdió entre la densa arena, el joven saiyajin regresó a su postura exceptica. Devolvió el cuenco sin cuidado en molesto gesto.

– ¿Por qué me ayudaste anciano? – Preguntó hosco – No necesito que nadie me ayude – le dio la espalda para retomar sus actividades.

Kiiro sonrió, bebió de su agua guardando un poco, lo observó esfumarse entre la tolvanera, pero en el fondo esperaba esa reacción. Desde el instante en que lo vio, ese sujeto le recordó a si mismo tiempo atrás, cuando aún era joven, orgulloso y descuidado. Pero haberle visto presenciar la barbarie y crueldad sin burla aparente, le convenció de lo que siempre aseguraba. Aun en los lugares más inesperados e insostenibles es posible encontrar un diamante en bruto.

_..._

Tres meses.

Tres meses habían pasado o al menos esa cuenta era la que aproximaba a su estancia en ese planeta. Emocionada por la posibilidad de poder contar con semejante utilidad, se sintió la mujer más desdichada al darse cuenta de que no poseía habilidades suficientes para lograr esa habilidad, su manejo del Ki era terrible. Imposibilitada en todo aspecto, pese a contar con los mejores maestros en ese planeta, la falta de conocimiento del tema hacia que la habilidad física requerida pareciera una tarea de proporciones de alcance abisales.

Sentada al borde de un monolito de hierro convenientemente pequeño, pateaba las piedras mientras observaba al prodigioso saiyajin realizar duros entrenamientos y ejecuciones malogradas de las enseñanzas de la teletransportación. Habia destruido ya la mitad de los enormes monumentos naturales, mas la paciencia de los seres nativos era totalmente anormal.

– Debes dominar por completo el sentido del ser – le repetía el yadratiano sentado frente a el

Asintiendo concentraba su trance en meditación profunda, aunque la técnica no requería del uso de grandes poderes, la torpeza de sus apariciones terminaban arrojándole en direcciones diferentes usando los monolitos como soporte y causando en el territorio lo que un toro a una cristalería.

– Ese bendito Ki – repetía con amargura recordándose su suerte incluso con cierto grado de envidia, todos sus amigos eran capaces de usar esa habilidad que en ese momento se veía como algo sumamente productivo, continuaba en silencio su entrenamiento básico sin frutos e interrumpido por inesperados movimientos en su vientre. La sensación involuntaria de calidez la asaltaba de vez en cuando, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido en mismo grado por su sorpresa y la ansiedad a lo que vendría. Había pasado largos periodos de trabajo en la nave, pero el avance era sumamente parsimonioso debido a la espera que debía hacer hasta que los materiales le fueran proporcionados. El trabajo de los yadratianos era noble y generoso…pero increíblemente lento.

Estimaba que debía poseer cerca de cinco meses de gestación, haber pasado todo ese proceso en relativa soledad había sido una dura prueba de carácter, jamás esperó el amonto de realismo crudo en la experiencia, nada comparable con lo que imaginaba u otras mujeres hablaban.

– Porque nadie dice la verdad sobre esas cosas… – se quejaba acariciando su enorme vientre con una tímida sonrisa de resignación – o no habría más población en el mundo – bromeó recargando su cuerpo contra una roca cercana.

La duda crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba, ¿Qué clase de persona seria ese pequeño bebé? ¿Sería fuerte? ¿Se parecería a ella? Esperaba que por lo menos no tuviese el carácter de su progenitor o se las tendría que arreglar en muchas ocasiones para sacarlo de problemas. Pese a todo lo que intentaba negárselo, no podía evitar pensar en el padre de su hijo. No terminaba de admirarse por el desarrollo de hechos en cuestión, la forma en que le conoció y llegó expresamente a tener confianza en sus actos, la forma en que llegó incluso algunas veces a dominarle. Una risilla la traicionó recordando sus ridículas discusiones donde a final de cuentas, jamás cumplió sus amenazas de hacerle pagar por todas las osadías a las que se atrevió.

Incluso a besarlo.

Ante ese pensamiento negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar cualquiera que fuera esa sensación de su mente, llevó ambas palmas a su cara, había sido una tonta, una completa idiota. Recordaba cada instante como si fuese un pasaje innato en sus células, permanecía inmaculada la esencia de su olor, la emoción de su cercanía y ese espasmo en las entrañas cuando pensaba en la intensidad de sus contados encuentros. Aún así, se sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida con él. Sus gestos, la profundidad de esos ojos negros indomables. Ciertamente le gustaba, pero aun más que eso, podía asegurar, que del mismo modo, ella había sido una enorme sorpresa inesperada para él. Haber compartido su mente por un instante, habría sido una de las mejores cosas que experimentó en todo ese viaje. Y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público, esa noche junto a él, fue la mejor de su vida.

Sonrió una vez más, sonrojada por el simple recuerdo, una vez más moviendo el rostro en negación. Pensó en la última vez que lo vio, la culpa la removió de nuevo, le abandonó a su suerte probablemente dejándole morir, le perdonó la vida a pesar de haberlo traicionado. Le admiró encontrarle ahí con todo el espíritu inquebrantable y su fuerza latente invencible.

– Tu padre era un guerrero formidable – susurró pasando las manos tiernamente por su redondez – tan formidable como terrible – clavó su vista al horizonte pensando en esa implicación.

Tarble. El reproche en la mirada de Tarble era otro hecho difícil de digerir, su amigo atormentado, testigo momentáneo de la cercanía de ambos, el dolor en su semblante cuando ella resguardó a su némesis con tanta insistencia, ella, la única persona a la que el saiyajin menor confió la amargura de los actos de el mensajero de la muerte que ella sostenía en sus brazos con devoción. Aun asi, el valiente joven murió intentando salvarla y ella le pagaba anhelando un recuerdo de su enemigo mortal.

– Lo lamento amigo mío– sollozó resbalando lagrimas ante lo sucedido. Entre su llanto esperaba encontrar la forma de regresar para reanimarle y que su cuerpo hubiese llegado como esperaba. Tenía la esperanza de que el resto de los guerreros le encontraran y desearan su vuelta sobre la de cualquiera de ellos puesto que suponía que también pensaban que ellos estaban muertos.

Un movimiento pequeño le abstrajo momentáneamente la tristeza. No se podía permitir emociones tan negativas en ese estado, tomó una bocanada de aire exhalando con lentitud, secó sus lagrimas y bamboleándose con torpeza caminó de vuelta al complejo donde la nave se resguardaba, seguramente la solicitud de metales ya habría llegado. Era hora de trabajar.

_..._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cumpliendo la condena que Dodoria prometió intercambiar, quizá después de todo, el mismo habría descifrado los códigos por los que intercambió su silencio. ' _No, ese imbécil no podría encontrar ni su propio trasero en la oscuridad_ ' se reprendió retomando su extracción del transferato.

Un ruido interrumpió sus reflexiones. Una pequeña trifulca se armaba algunos tuneles atrás, los guardias corrían y algunos alzaban gritos de muerte. Se alzó a la defensiva, esperando otra amenaza presentarse, pero el resto de reos se encontraban en total calma. De entre los escombros sacaron a un anciano reikoseijin. A rastras, cubierto en tierra y con pequeños cortes balbuceaba a gritos incoherencias diversas, en la distancia lo observó levantarse y de un golpe azotar a uno de los guardias, fue entonces que observó la mayor de las sorpresas.

De la palma de su mano emitió un destello azul, destello que tomo fuerza y ventaja y fue a estrellarse contra el pecho de uno de los guardias, dejándolo inmóvil y en peligro de continuar su existencia.

Sus ojos, enrojecidos por la suciedad en ellos, se abrieron a todo lo ancho de sus cuencas, ese malnacido demente tenia uso completo de su ki, incluso en presencia de ¡una mina de transferato!. Era inverosímil.

Al soltarse de su prisión momentánea, regreso en estrepitosas carcajadas a continuar el proceso de extracción como si nada ocurriese, los guardias a cargo levantaron al herido dando una serie de azotes terribles sobre la espalda del prisionero, este no parecía inmutarse de movimiento alguno, para sorpresa del saiyano y frustración de los verdugos.

– ¡¿Que sucede aquí?! – Ragok entró en el túnel

– este insolente se ha atrevido a desafiarnos de nuevo! – vociferó el soldado entretenido en su sádica tarea

– Deja ya de perder el tiempo, sabes que es en vano– le aventó molesto el irascible capataz. Dio una patada sobre el prisionero y sacó a su comitiva de ahí.

¿Qué sucedió ahí?. Se preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad, sin meditarlo se acercó al sujeto que canturreaba una tonada demencial, sin perder el tiempo uno tras otro apilaba las rocas con minerales sin descanso en una risotada enferma. Vegeta bajo en cuclillas hasta mirar de frente la cara del sujeto, los ojos desorbitados enfocados en todo y nada a la vez.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – habló obteniendo como respuesta el endurecimiento en las facciones del otro, la mirada enloquecida fijada sobre él. No esperó recibir de nuevo el mismo ataque. La onda de luz se estrelló sobre su hombro izquierdo, causándole una seria quemadura que le llevó de un soplo hasta la pared del túnel. Se levantó ofuscado, dispuesto a propinarle una golpiza por recibir ese trato sin justificación. Pero fue detenido por el resto de los prisioneros suplicantes.

– No, no no–

– No–

Diferentes voces y rostros atormentados le rogaban con insistencia. Soltándose de las múltiples manos y apéndices, tapó su herida regresando para hacer el cambio de guardia. No sin dejar de observar al extraño individuo que continuaba sus acciones sin molestia alguna.

– Maldito idiota– escupió apartándose.

….

En el transcurso de la marcha de cambio, buscó a su camarada entre los paseantes. A la distancia escucharon el siseo de otro de esos enormes gusanos abominables, dispersándose todos al instante, entre la multitud lo divisó, tomando escondite junto a él de un salto.

– ¡Vegeta! – le saludó cubriéndole la espalda.

– ¿Me extrañabas escoria? – Bromeó poniendo total atención a los alrededores – ¿has conseguido lo que pedí?–

– Sabes que es sumamente difícil robar esos minerales – negó con el rostro, pese al poco tiempo de haberle encontrado, Raditz se apreciaba cada día mas cansado, lo que le indicaba que no tenían mucho tiempo para lograr efectuar su plan de escape.

– ¡Has tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo! – Le tomó del cuello mostrando los dientes – ¡sabes que no ponen a disposición de mi guardia ese material!– le gruñó soltándolo, en realidad temía agraviar la condición de su compañero con otra agresión – Tengo lista mi parte – afirmó retomando la conversación, evadiendo la sensación de empatía mientras tallaba su hombro lascerado.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – Raditz tosió, señalando la herida del otro saiyano.

– Un imbécil me atacó… trataba de averiguar cómo es posible que tenga uso de su poder en este infierno… pero parece que está completamente demente –

– Ya entiendo – sonrió recargándose en la piedra – conociste al _Loco de Calladri –_

– Que original – se burló del trillado nombre imitando la postura de su camarada.

– Se supone que en algún momento fue un gran maestro, pero enloqueció con el tiempo – el mayor contaba la historia ensimismado, el mismo la encontraba fascinante – otros afirman que fue parte del ejercito de Cooler y lo traicionó… y otros dicen que nació en este lugar por lo que no le afectan las condiciones – continuó al observar que tenía toda la atención de su superior puesta – sea cual sea la razón, se dice que solo uno ha conseguido hablar con él y pudo escapar con su ayuda…pero son leyendas a voces–

El silencio terminó, saliendo a retomar sus deberes todo el sequito de esclavos. Al mismo tiempo se levantaron los saiyanos imitando al resto.

– Ire a tu barraca al terminar la guardia – el príncipe indicó en voz baja, tomando su lugar en la fila, viendo asentir a su compañero mientras se alejaba.

.….

Al salir de la estación rustica, no pudo evitar sentir el vomito ascender sobre su garganta, sin embargo para su desventura solo contenía amargos fluidos estomacales, puesto que no había comido adecuadamente en un tiempo considerable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía oscurecerse el paraje, el planeta debía encontrarse alejado de los soles. Un frío intenso comenzó a escalar exponencialmente. Transitando de vuelta a la cueva en el cambio de guardia, permaneció tan alerta como el resto, en espera de esos organismos oportunistas que les devoraban sin piedad, la fila avanzó sin acontecimientos, al llegar a la zona de monolitos observó que su "compañero de celda" hasta entonces desaparecido, estaba atado a una de las cadenas en la base de esas construcciones, Ningún animal se había acercado a tomar carroña, sin embargo no le veía intención de liberarse

– Ese desgraciado está esperando morir fácilmente – se exacerbó por la falta de gracia que eso implicaba, no podía ser que fuese tan cobarde y no podía permitir que escapara de ese sufrimiento sin tener la certeza, de por lo menos, haber cobrado esa deuda, ya había cedido demasiadas preseas en su búsqueda de venganza a los que arruinaron su futuro.

Ágilmente escapó, deslizándose entre las dunas con todo el sigilo que su cuerpo permitió. Tomando resguardo en los inmensos monolitos, uno a uno evadió los restos de otros prisioneros devorados hasta llegar a su objetivo. Verificando que nadie más testificara el intercambio, salió de las sombras dando cara al infortunado e irreconocible brench.

– Lágate Vegeta– sin levantar el rostro, doblado sobre su estómago, Jeice intentaba conjurar el mal humor característico de su odiado excompañero de ejército, al que suponía tenía enfrente.

– Eres un maldito cobarde – se burló empezando a sentir el crepitar del viento congelarse – si estas buscando una muerte rápida te adelanto… esas bestias pueden tardar un tiempo considerable en digerirte o tomarse la molestia de matarte antes de ello – el desplante de su engreída afirmación remontó el vuelo en el vacío, su receptor parecía no estar interesado en el intercambio de información. No tenía intenciones incluso de dar la cara para defenderse.

Sumamente molesto por la evidente falta de respeto, tomó el cabello restante del exoficial y le obligó a mirarle.

– ¡Contesta cuando te hablo inservible saco de porquería! –

Los ojos oscuros se enfocaron en ese semblante completamente en blanco, después de un segundo, la risa maniaca envolvió las finas facciones de su víctima, provocando un puñetazo del príncipe.

Jeice continuó su actitud hasta cansar al retador. Justo cuando retomaba las acciones agresoras, por fin habló.

– Tú no sabes nada–

– El único ignorante eres tu– contestó soberbio – derrotado como todo un perdedor, te sientas a lamer tus heridas esperando la muerte… no habrá una salida fácil para ti– aseguró acercándose para propinarle el mismo tratamiento anterior.

– ¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo peor de lo que ya han hecho? – Tomó fuerza para explayar su caso, haciendo uso de toda su energía para hablar – ¿Cuál imaginas que es el castigo para los sospechosos de la desaparición de los hijos del imperio? –

Intuyendo el trato al que se refería, guardó silencio. Conocía de carne propia el sadismo de los demonios del hielo, pero el tratamiento especialmente diseñado contra los detractores regicidas, era incluso en sus estándares, brutal. Le miró sin ápice de dolencia, sin embargo, a sabiendas de los rumores en la historia del engreído Brench en las filas de Freezer, por primera vez en su vida, experimentó la clara lástima por otro individuo.

– Si hubiese sabido que requería de tan poca manipulación en tu conciencia, hace tiempo que te habría quebrado yo mismo– atizó con acidez dándose la vuelta para abandonarle a su suerte – solo eres un pobre diablo de mente débil–

– ¡Tu no sabes nada maldito! – gruñó en lúgubre voz herida – ¡Jamás has vivido otro mundo que tu propio veneno ególatra!, ínfulas de grandeza, ¡el maldito enano petulante, exmonarca de los monos! – con el mayor esfuerzo de sus músculos al filo del desgarre, se elevó a medio enderezarse sobre el monolito – ¡YO TAMBIÉN FUI REALEZA EN MI PLANETA, ESO IMPORTA UN BLEDO! – Bramó enloquecido – Noble de las casas más antiguas, ¡BASURA! – Quebrando la voz, tiró de si cayendo inútilmente de cara a la gruesa arena. El sollozo involuntario le otorgó un ataque de verborrea, despilfarró cada emoción cruda, desbocó todo el resentimiento guardado contra ese testigo mezquino, al que no le importaba confesar la mayor amargura en su existencia – ¡Habría cambiado mi vida por sus vidas! ¡Las asesinaron sin piedad!¡Ese bastardo nos inculpó! ¡Lo recibimos en nuestros propios santuarios! – Enterraba los dedos hasta marcarles sobre las piedras debajo – moriré sin poder cobrar la venganza que debo a sus memorias…MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ…si lo que buscas es humillarme, llegaste infinitamente tarde–

– Los apegos son debilidades en una guerra por poder – aleccionó sin conmoverse

– Hablas demasiado para ser alguien capturado por causa de una mujer – le recordó altanero. Tan rápido como su pensamiento, consiguió una vez más, un puñetazo del saiyajin contra el plexo, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, le sostuvo por el cuello antes de caer.

– Esa hembra era solo una esclava que proporcionaba información – en voz grave amenazó las posibles inferencias de otra índole.

– No importa – tosió sangre una vez más – no espero que una criatura como tu entienda nada más que la guerra – confesó aclarando su postura. Al momento de cerrar los ojos, notó que el peso de sus cadenas cedía sin explicación. Levantó el rostro buscando respuesta.

– Así es – afirmó peligroso el saiyajin, sosteniendo las ataduras cortadas y halándole como una presa sometida – y te haré saber lo que un dios de la guerra puede hacer a quien se atreve a interponerse en su camino–

Le apresó llevándolo a rastras hasta su próximo objetivo.

_..._

Frente a los paneles y los amontos de todos los reportes de daños, esparcía los datos buscando una respuesta.

– Majestad– se inclinó en profunda reverencia– estos son los tres planetas donde naves de la estación sé estrellaron–

Detuvo entre sus manos la información, si era verdad lo que suponía y el asesino seguía vivo en alguno de ellos, debía enviar su mejor flota sin miramientos, no podía escatimar recursos por lo que solo debía elegir uno.

Por otro lado, el control de la galaxia era un asunto de mayor problemática de la que imaginó, los constantes levantamientos y fracasos parecían una epidemia incontrolable, como si fuese fuego avivado desde dentro, no podía mantener el control el solo y eso estaba costando más recursos de lo que esperaba.

Evaluó con lujo de detalles dichos planetas, quedando solo dos como las mejores opciones, los dos planetas con oxígeno y los elementos necesarios para que un saiyajin sobreviviera... el planeta azul de la sección norte o el planeta Yadrat.

Llevó la mano a su mentón, no podía tener errores.

– Manden la flota elite de asalto a Yadrat– emitió sin titubear – ahora llévenme con mi hijo–

Cual secreto de estado, la comitiva de guardias asintió.

A pesar de que había sido encontrado apenas con vida, la restauración del cuerpo de Cooler no era el problema, la razón por la que fue ocultado fuera de sus funciones, era una completamente inesperada.

Abrió las grandes compuertas de su encierro y al fondo del límpido material del vacío salón, la encorvada figura de lo que alguna vez fue su fiero hijo mayor, balbuceaba incoherencias con insistencia.

– No! ¡NOOO!– se retraía del paso aullando sin control, al acercarse su progenitor

– Mi señor emperador, Lord Cooler no tolera la oscuridad– el encargado provisional de su cuidado indicó, abriendo de vuelta el panel de la ventana que el monarca había cerrado con vergüenza.

No había modo de negarlo. Su hijo había sido convertido en un demente.

Cold caminó solemne alrededor de la estampa maniaca de su primogénito

–No los hagas enojar... no los hagas enojar... – doblaba los dedos en posiciones sobrenaturales y la vista completamente perdida.

– ¿Sigue siendo fuerte? – preguntó viéndole con desprecio

– Su fuerza no ha cambiado en absoluto– contestó el servil ayudante otorgando los datos que refutaban las sospechas.

El poderoso emperador suspiró, de todo lo que alguna vez provocó una decepción en su vida, esto debía ser la máxima cúspide de desencanto. Terrible augurio para su casa, pues cualquiera que fuese el enemigo capaz de doblegar al más poderoso de los icejin de ese modo... era un caso de verdadero terror a considerar.

– Le hemos interrogado en lo posible– el cuidador continuó– al parecer el general Kiiro no ha sido responsable de lo ocurrido y fue quien consiguió mantenerle con vida hasta que los secuestraron–

El resto de la historia era bastante conocida por el ahora, extrañamente arrepentido rey. Su general habló con verdad todo ese tiempo, exponiendo su vida incluso con la intención de salvar al heredero al trono. Como todos sus aliados clamaban, había cometido un terrible error

– Kiiro... – soltó con sorprendente suavidad – ¿aún vive?

– No estamos seguros mi señor–

– Investíguenlo y tráiganlo ante mí, envíen un indulto real a Minas Calladri de inmediato– se dispuso a salir de inmediato, no podía seguir presenciando ese desplante insano.

– Si llega a empeorar– musitó con trémulo – yo mismo lo pondré a dormir–

Salió con pesar, arrastrando la pesada capa y el ánimo a cuestas. No podía heredar un imperio a manos de un rey loco, no sabía que debía hacer, pero lo que si quedaba en claro, es que debía conseguir ayuda pronto, muy pronto.

_..._

Cansancio.

Era la única palabra que podía describir su actual situación.

Cansada de esperar la resolución a esa dependencia constante, de un tercer sujeto que pudiese actuar en beneficio de sus circunstancias, ya fuera por los Yadrat en ese momento, por la maduración en la nueva habilidad adquirida de su viejo amigo o por cualquier otra nimiedad ridículamente ambigua, que la suerte se empeñaba en imponerle todo el tiempo.

Cansancio incluso de ella misma, ahora con muchísimo más volumen sobre si, sin explicación aparente se las arreglaba para caminar con 18 kilos más de peso, que consumiendo las excentricidades locales, por decirlo de algún modo, no se explicaba cómo pudo ganar.

Estaba casi al borde de alcanzar los ocho meses en su embarazo sorpresivo, deambulaba torpemente alrededor de la nave con utensilios mecánicos improvisados en ambas manos, había reparado lo necesario con sumo esfuerzo, dando los detalles finales después de la prueba. Pero debía esperar la conclusión de ese sobrenatural entrenamiento que avanzaba, sin razón, sospechosamente lento. Ya lo había visto ejecutarlo miles de veces, pero había algo en esa meditación silenciosa e inmóvil que a veces le hacía incluso remusgar, que el muy ingrato en realidad solo estaba durmiendo.

– La suerte de algunos – musitó secando el sudor de su frente iracunda. Los mechones pegados a su frente como una estorbosa red desordenada, los propósitos estéticos habían sido olvidados, siendo su cabello la primera víctima en cercenar, le siguió su arreglo, su figura sacrificada por la causa y la resignación con tintes de abnegación, de soportar todo el movimiento y patadas que acontecían en su interior, toda la mañana había pasado con dolor en la cadera y sentía como si fuese una bolsa con un gato rabioso dentro, al que le costaba contener.

Pero seguramente todo sería fácil de tolerar... de no ser ¡por esos malditos bochornos!

– ¿Cuánto más vas a estar ahí?– resoplaba, tallando su espalda baja con una amargura ambivalente, por un lado temía parir en ese mundo inhóspito para un bebé con criaturas que desconocían el proceso de nacimiento de un mamífero, por otro lado, temía que ese pequeño terminara brotando de su interior como en una película de horror, gracias a las fuertes patadas y movimientos cada vez más insoportables. Y todo eso por solo una noche, con el que debía ser el maldito saiyajin mas fecundo del universo.

Realmente debía tener la peor suerte de la galaxia.

–¡Gokú!– gritó fuera de sus casillas presa de la creciente incomodidad y espasmos, alejándose considerablemente de la seguridad de la estación. La cantidad de hormonas le daban la peor asertividad de juicio, jamás oportuna.

El aludido detuvo sus acciones. Descendió hasta la embarazada fiera con la interrogante en su propio rostro mudo. Con ambas manos a los costados esperaba recibir otra serie de regaños sin tregua y sin sentido, sospechaba que estaba pagando con creces la ausencia de la gestación de su propio hijo.

– ¡Ya estoy cansada de ser la única que trabaja por sacar nuestro trasero de aquí! – Manoteaba en cómica estampa redonda – ¡¿Qué rayos haces, que no puedes concentrarte en cualesquiera que sean los poderes que necesitas y nos transportes DE VUELTA A CASA?! – arrojó el remedo de llave de tuercas sobre la cabeza de su oyente. Junto con el sonido metálico de la llave se escucharon los pasos de los maestros yadratianos correr, se avecinaba otro de esos peligrosos arranques de ira que ya conocían bien.

El agredido rodó los ojos con un suspiro. Arqueando las cejas meneó el rostro resignado.

– Bulma ya te he dicho que se requiere de una firma de energía suficientemente grande para encontrarla y aún estoy entrenando y practicándolo– levantó ambas manos en su defensa, nada podía hacer para remediar esa situación o el carácter explosivo de su amiga.

– Practicando... – repitió en automático la joven– Practicando si... ¡PRACTICANDO!– su mirada se desfiguró perdiendo todo ápice de paciencia –¡ LLEVAS MESES PRACTICANDO! – pateó la roca junto a ella –¡ A mí no me engañarás con esas tonterías! ¡Te he visto dominar técnicas con SOLO VERLAS! – Se acercó dándole un amenazante empujón en el pecho – ¿NECESITAS UNA VERDADERA EMERGENCIA PARA "INSPIRARTE" A ACTUAR? –

El silencio se instauró en la palabra de la conversación. Ruidos, vientos súbitos y un aura de confusión, después de eso… un inquietante silencio.

Cuál si hubiese sido invocado, el cielo amarillo adquirió una intrigante tonalidad naranja, un trueno descomunal les alertó haciendo que todas las miradas viraran en la misma dirección, abriéndose entre las nubes, como un vistazo apocalíptico, la emergencia requerida anunció su llegada impactante.

– ¡No es posible! – actuando antes de que la reacción de todos cobrara realidad, la científica lo adivinó. Corrió hasta el centro de mando de la única edificación de esa civilización, tomando alarma sobre lo que avecinaba– ¡Naves del imperio!– llamó por el altavoz improvisado – ¡Tomen refugio!– ordenó corriendo de vuelta hasta donde se encontraba la única esperanza por detenerlos.

Sobre su cabeza comenzaban la inmersión docenas de naves de asalto. El estruendo del aire, cediendo espacio a los invasores, le saltaba hasta la garganta.

Los nativos inmóviles contemplaron el espectáculo, absortos, jamás tal despliegue fue visto en ese mundo, la cavilación de los riesgos que suponía era un factor ausente, pues ninguno tenía la experiencia de las consecuencias de la siniestra actividad del imperio.

Al centro, la nave más grande se abrió camino entre el resto de ocupantes indeseables. La primera ofensiva fue puesta en escena cuando un enorme disparo se ejecutó contra el centro de mando. La única fémina encolerizada gritó mientras vislumbraba la obra de meses perecer bajo los escombros chamuscados de ese disparo.

– ¡MALNACIDOOOS!– bramó con los puños a reventar, más todo su odio fue disipado cuando puso su atención sobre su aliado, en la catástrofe y todo el tumulto acontecido, el saiyajin giró el rostro contra los enemigos alzados en armas, las tropas del imperio bajaban, dispuestos a iniciar la matanza y el descontento que eso generó, no le pasó por alto a la sorprendida mujer.

Los remolinos de polvo púrpura comenzaron su ascenso circundando el emergente poder del ofendido saiyano, la radiación de calor visible la alertó a tomar distancia, quedando con la palabra en la boca y mano extendida, lo vio salir disparado contra la invasión, en el horizonte, un solo elemento contra toda una flotilla atacante y aún así, su esperanza brillaba vitoreando a su invencible campeón.

La acción que se avecinaba, hizo esfumarse en un instante a los yadratianos uno tras otro, en grupos e individuos, el fiel acompañante de los terrícolas extendió la mano hacia ella brindándole oportunidad de llevarla a un refugio seguro, con la rosácea palma extendida de frente, ella titubeó. Volvió la vista a la batalla que ya se ejecutaba. El ágil saiyajin tiraba golpes estratégicos, llevaba a estrellarse en monumental desplome las naves pequeñas, volando como águila radiante contra los buitres de la implacable tiranía.

– No– anunció la joven augurando la posible victoria de su camarada – me quedaré a ayudarle – se alejó corriendo en busca del arma que fabricó semanas antes, un rústico neutralizador de circuitos. Sin enunciar palabra el yadratiano asintió, desapareciendo.

Los ruidos de disparos y destrucción en el aire no la dejaban encontrar lo que buscaba, a cada retumbo caían cosas de los estantes a medio quemar, de los restos en la escotilla subterránea del fenecido centro de mando.

– ¡¿Donde lo dejé?!– Aullaba enloquecida, jalando sus cabellos con desesperación levantando todos los escombros – ¡Maldición, tiene que estar por algún lado! –

Lo halló, entre la pila de artefactos inventados, cargándolo con esfuerzo regresó al campo de batalla, abrió el compás posicionándose para disparar y apretó el gatillo contra la nave de ataque enfilada hacia el saiyajin, una onda luminiscente salió disparada dando contra el blanco, se infiltró en cada rincón del material del vehículo de asalto y extinguió toda vida electrónica al segundo, haciéndole perder él balance y caer cual peso muerto.

– ¡Lo logré!– chilló eufórica dando un saltito. Sintió la súbita humedad entre sus piernas correr cuesta abajo. A menos que su emoción hubiera desencadenado una micción nerviosa, su instinto le esclareció finalmente de que se trataban esos dolores previos – ¡OH NO AHORA NO!–

Tras ver caer la nave detrás de sí, el saiyano en combate viró hasta la fuente que sabía le cubría la espalda, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó, cuando la vio caer de rodillas sosteniendo su enorme vientre, el pánico se apoderó de él al notar que no había ayuda a la redonda.

De las naves caídas pequeños grupos de soldados comenzaron a emerger dispuestos a iniciar el ataque por tierra, Bulma se levantó sintiendo el eco de la primera contracción aflorar, se hincó de vuelta en una rodilla, sentía los pasos sobre ella, un blaster disparó contra ella, pero delante, la conocida barrera impenetrable de músculo y fuerza desvió el tiro.

– ¡No debiste quedarte!– la reprendió levantándola por los aires – estás poniendo en peligro a todos!–

Esquivó velozmente todos los ataques en su contra, los gritos de dolor comenzaron su aparición sacándolo de concentración en encontrar al resto de los yadratianos escondidos. Al entender lo que intentaba, ella le jaló del cuello mostrándole los dientes.

– ¡TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE AHORA PUEDE AYUDARME!– exigió rugiendo intolerante.

– ¡Estoy en medio de una batalla! ¡NO PUEDO!–El calor de los disparos zumbaba en sus oídos, cayó en cuenta que todas las criaturas nativas escondían su energía, pasando totalmente desapercibidos. Eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

La flota de soldados tomaba agrupación, los primeros oponentes que podían enfrentarle volaron hasta él, se movía interceptando los golpes, al tiempo que balanceaba a la fuente de alaridos intentando ponerla a salvo.

– ¡BÁJAME DE UNA VEZ DUELE!– le tiró del cabello haciendo que uno de sus oponentes atinara un golpe haciéndole perder equilibrio

– ¡Maldición Bulma no hagas eso!– se enderezó en vuelo

El asalto era desbordado en exageración y elementos, la horda de amenazas una tras otra embestían, pudiéndoles solo esquivar, sin arriesgarse a dañar a su protegida, que no dejaba de arañarle con maldiciones variadas, la desesperación le sobrepasó y sintió una vez más el torrente único de poder resurgir, estaba ahí por fin, estaba a su alcance una vez más.

Pasó a paso el desplante de metamorfosis increíble resurgió, deteniendo la sarta de blasfemias, la mujer vislumbró los conocidos ojos cambiar de color y lo supo, un brusco destello de aire la abstrajo y se vio rodeada de rocas, el saiyano la bajó en la seguridad de la cueva y desapareció frente a ella, envuelto en las mismas llamas doradas que recordaba.

Sin dar pie a preguntarse lo ocurrido se colocó en cuclillas, no había como detener el proceso, no había más ayuda que su propia voluntad dispuesta, siguiendo su instinto.

– ¡Vamos pequeño! Eres el único que me puede ayudar– temblando insegura inició el proceso de alumbramiento, sostenida de una de las roca, intentando pujar con todas sus fuerzas, en otro segundo, sin esperarlo se materializó la versión áurea de su compañero de viaje.

– ¡Dime que hacer! – solicitó en la mayor preocupación, el rostro cubierto de carbón, de la contienda llevándose a cabo. Otro fuerte disparo removió los cimientos y una vez más, el guerrero desapareció con los dos dedos en la frente.

Bulma se aferró a las rocas gritando a todo pulmón, las rodillas temblaban sin control, rasgó un trozo de su túnica reservándolo para lo que vendría, rogaba en silencio a cualquier deidad que escuchase, todo pudiera acontecer de modo natural pues creía que solo un milagro podría salvarla de lo que sentía.

– ¡POR FAVOR! – Gritaba casi dejando la piel de las manos en las rocas – ¡POR FAVOR SAL! – Cada contracción se sentía como la ultima en poder soportar, estaba acorralada con solo su valentía como estandarte.

Otra cantidad considerable de tiempo transcurrió, segundos más tarde Gokú reapareció en el acto, la vestimenta a medio rasgar, visibles quemaduras en ella, más su piel estaba intacta. Esta nueva transformación desafiaba el alcance de la comprensión de la joven, la única evidencia de pelea eran los restos de hollín en su rostro. Se acercó sosteniéndola intentando ser de utilidad, pero fue rechazado.

Ella dejó escapar un alarido terrible. Un hilo de sangre escurrió augurando que algo estaba sumamente mal.

– ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER BROMA! – gritó al sentir todo su cuerpo abandonar la cordura, el dolor era cada vez más frecuente e insoportable – ¡VOY A MORIR POR TU CULPA DESGRACIADO VE...–

– ¿Yo? – preguntó molesto y sumamente ofendido, el manojo de nervios presente.

–¡Tu no! – Desairó sin importancia– ¡TU SOLO ERES UN INÚTIL! –

Otro sonido atronador en la atmósfera le indicó que su presencia era necesaria afuera, más antes de partir vio a la parturienta caer de espaldas agitada. Se detuvo tomando sus manos, pero el riesgo de que destruyeran el planeta era más grande, con todo su pesar, no sabía que decidir.

– ¡Oh cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos! – respiraba sin control– ¡Pásame eso! – señaló el pedazo de manta en la pared, la vio inclinarse y se acercó veloz trayendo lo solicitado, tembló mientras ponía una mano tímidamente sobre la frente de su amiga en agonia, frente a los enormes ojos azules bien abiertos, dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y un pequeño ser intentaba su salida haciendo al mayor perder el color, toda la valentía e incluso la transformación, eso que acontecía tenía que ser anatómicamente imposible... y se desmayó.

– Levántate–

La voz demandante, entre llantos de un recién nacido le trajo de vuelta, sus ojos se barrieron de inmediato hasta el pequeño envuelto, un bebé de cabellos lila, pequeña cola y un gesto muy familiar.

– Ve a pelear– ella le demandó en voz tímida. Él obedeció terminando en varios minutos con todo el ruido circundante. Regresó de inmediato para encontrarla tirada junto a su pequeño sollozando. Por más que quiso tocarle no pudo, no podía creer lo que veía, un terror aún mayor se instaló, ella no tenía color, estaba aún respirando pero apenas consciente. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

– No se detiene– continuó jadeando con los miembros inutilizados – no se detiene –

Sin saber qué hacer, intentó concentrarse en una solución, casi al borde de el único ataque de nerviosismo que hubiese sentido jamás, buscó de nuevo la energía de ayuda posible con toda su concentración. Sus plegarias fueron respondidas. Los encontró.

Después de la conmoción los yadrat salían de su escondite, sorprendidos por el desastre a la redonda contemplaron al perpetrador de esa letal defensa materializarse frente a ellos con otros dos seres.

– ¡Ayuda, algo salió mal!– rogó desesperado. Sus aliados se acercaron sosteniendo a ambos. De inmediato se movilizaron en busca de las camillas de soporte. Entre esa desesperación una ultima nave ingresó de pronto. El saiyano la miró furioso y voló a encontrale encarando la amenaza que suponía llegaba, más poniendo su total atención a la firma de poder, sintió el alma regresar al cuerpo al ver de quien se trataba.

...

Ingresando entre las densas nubes negras salió de la cámara de entrenamiento, contempló el árido paraje, los cráteres y cementerio de naves derribadas, pero no era ello lo que más le conmocionaba... era el brutal escenario de cuerpos inmóviles. El encuentro de dos poderosos ejércitos debió llevarse a cabo justo en ese momento.

– ¡Tarble! – la voz familiar de quien esperaba encontrar lo recibió cual fantasmagórica aparición casi haciéndole desmayar. Le miró sorprendido, sin poder hacer sonido alguno.– ¡Debes venir conmigo de inmediato!– lo transportó en un segundo de vuelta para caer en el mismo sitio donde dejó a la rendida mujer, solo para admirarse aún más al descubrir que otro infante se encontraba junto al primero, criatura, de un pequeño mechón casi azul y leves tonos lila, grandes ojos y completa quietud…demasiada quietud para un bebé.

– Tardó demasiado en salir– el yadratiano confesó en baja voz – puede que no sobreviva– aseguró– pero ella está muy débil para saberlo– señaló a la mujer ahora reposando débilmente sobre una camilla improvisada.

Los dos saiyanos mudos de asombro, quedaron ahí inertes, víctimas de la ineptitud propia, sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar, ambos atascados en sus propias preguntas de muy diferente índole.

Tarble se acercó caminando tambaleante, talló sus ojos una vez más, esperando que lo que veía tuviera sentido, miró al otro intentando comprender, no quería suponer que lo que comenzaba a sospechar fuese una realidad, miró a los pequeños, miró a la frágil criatura que los trajo al mundo y en total decepción miró al sujeto que suponía era el responsable de ese ultraje.

No había palabras para el tamaño de la amargura en su semblante.

Antes de hablar, todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por la nave que se estrelló en los riscos de la lejanía, el menor olvidó por completo que la dejó de súbito y sin piloto, una verdadera torpeza.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! – como un rayo, el mayor se perfiló en veloz carrera sosteniendo el vehículo justo antes de que se destruyera aun mas contra el suelo. Tenía un daño considerable pero no era irreparable. Retomó la presencia de su camarada y apareció con todo y la nave junto a él.

Solo para ser recibido por un terrible golpe.

– ¡¿ Pero qué has hecho?!– Tarble le gritó enfurecido, irguiéndose dispuesto a continuar su pelea. No cayó en cuenta de la abismal diferencia de poder, estaba en demasía enojado para notarlo.

– No fue mi intención– el otro regresó a su sitio original de un salto– pensé que alguien más vendría contigo– explicó molesto

– ¡No hablo de la maldita nave!– prosiguió cerrando la distancia – ¡Hablo de ellos! – señaló las pequeñas criaturas sosteniendo a los infantes adormilados– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡TRAICIONASTE A TU FAMILIA! – Y se lanzó con toda la ira desbocada en voraz estampida, no había técnica ni control, solo una triste rabia desencantada.

– ¡Estas equivocado! – se transformó terminando la contienda en dos golpes misericordiosos. Desde el suelo, el chico se levantó para poner atención en lo que acababa de presenciar, le miró pasmado, abrumado, sintió por primera vez ese enorme poder en cercanía, era el contemplar a un héroe de historias en carne propia, la magnanimidad de esa aura y potencia.

– ...yo no tuve nada que ver en eso– aseguró en total seriedad retomando las acusaciones.

– Eres... el...legendario... – no podía emitir una oración coherente, los oscuros ojos bien puestos en su contraparte – eres... eres el súper saiyajin– la sonrisa en su cara se sentía como un gesto traicionero, pero no podía evitar admirar en toda su gloria lo que ansiaba atestiguar desde que conoció la leyenda, no podía creer que siempre estuvo en lo correcto, todos los logros hasta ahora acontecidos daban el inefable triunfo de su esperanza, lo encontró por su propio mérito y ahora entendía quien era el responsable por la segura eliminación del primer tirano de la tríada del hielo.

– ¿Tarble?– la tímida voz femenina interrumpió el intercambio – ¿Eres tu? – levantó el rostro imaginando que era producto de una alucinación en su falta de energía. Le enfocó intuyendo que su esfuerzo por resguardar su cuerpo había funcionado – Me alegra que pudieran traerte de vuelta–

– Pensé que morirías – el súper saiyano deshizo la transformación al instante, suspiró acariciando la azulada cabeza con sumo cuidado – no imaginé que se trataba de esto–

– yo tampoco – admitió la chica, fijando la vista sobre ambos críos, ahora se explicaba todo ese sentir, el cansancio extremo, el cambio radical, se trataba de dos, todo el escabroso pesar fue reemplazado por una creciente emoción sin precedentes, con torpeza se irguió buscándoles con sutiles movimientos que los yadratianos entendieron. Al tomarlos en brazos, la escena era totalmente conmovedora para el grupo de testigos.

– No lo entiendo– entre la multitud que comenzaba a rodearles el recién llegado susurró – ¿Cómo es posible?– pero al mirar a detalle el pequeño rostro. Lo comprendió.

Ese ceño idéntico a tu propia estampa, las pequeñas colas enroscadas a las muñecas de su madre. En conjunto con la escena que presenció antes de morir. No había margen de error, debían ser hijos... de _él._ El recelo que trepaba su conciencia fue subyugado, esa era la evidencia más contundente de que todo ese tiempo, se mantuvo creyendo una mentira. No la conocía, no sabía si podría perdonarle haber cometido tan alta traición, esa era la cata de que en verdad, ella se enamoró de su némesis.

– El niño, se llamará Trunks– en tono maternal Bulma enunciaba al resto – y está hermosa pequeña, se llamará Bra–

– Bulma– Gokú la llamó – debes descansar– pasó su mano por la frente de la joven, los yadratianos le imitaron haciéndola dormir junto con sus pequeños. Los tres fueron resguardados al interior del complejo. Ya habría tiempo de solucionar todo después.

Lo que nadie mencionó y solo el saiyano menor se detuvo a contemplar… fue el campo de muerte sembrado a todo el horizonte. Todas las naves destruidas, todo soldado derribado. No había lugar a dudas, de que todo ese espectáculo era la matanza más certera, rápida e insólita. Aunque toda la evidencia apuntaba al culpable, su mayor admirador, se negó rotundamente a creerlo.

_..._

 _Sueño funesto. Los cielos plagados de nubes terracota, polvaredas milenarias que le recordaban su estadía en el inframundo del imperio. Su fuerza extinta, su voluntad menguaba entre lo posible e imposible. Tiempo había pasado y no encontraba oportunidad alguna de llevar a cabo su cometido. Se encontraba abstraído en un sueño alterno, podía verlo todo más no sentía nada._

 _Y en la distancia ese ondulante pañuelo azul, satinado cual seda, que revelaba una forma impensada._

– _¿Por qué me lo has hecho? – le llamó la voz que tan bien conocía. El reproche en sus bellas facciones esgrimiendo la mejor defensa contra su juicio. La dulce vulnerabilidad._

 _Entonces la ira lo subyugó. La odiaba, la odiaba como a nadie más, odiaba en lo que le había convertido y odiaba, que de todos los seres de importancia en su vida, fuera esa fugaz convivencia, la que sus sueños empeñaban más en recurrir, rumiando con necedad las tontas ideas que ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar, pues hacerlo era darles existencia._

– _¡Estas muerta maldita perra artera!– le gritó lanzando un enorme flashazo de poder hasta devastar el sitio donde la vio._

 _Pero la arena bajó sus pies le arrastró hasta el centro del planeta y de sus temidos tormentos._

– ¡Despierta tonto! – Le pateó su viejo camarada – No sé qué te habrá hecho la muñeca azul, pero si sigues gritando atraerás a los guardias–

Raditz intentaba soldar el artefacto para neutralizar el escudo del portal de las minas, lección de química aprendida por cortesía de la misma humana que en sus sueños pulverizaba en cada pesadilla.

– ¡Cállate imbécil! – Lo golpeó al costado levantándose de su posición sentada – si vuelves a hablarme de ese modo te mataré–

El mayor resopló divertido, hace tiempo que esas amenazas ya no le amedrentaban pero siempre era divertido escucharlas. La tarea de mantenerse despierto le costaba más cada día.

– Tal vez si lo confesaras lo sacarías de tu sistema... y yo me entretendría un rato imaginándola – perverso sonrió divertido ante la posibilidad– Yo también podría revelarte … conocí a una hermosa mujer aquí, pero fue llevada al miserable espectáculo de Cold – la amargura le traicionó a punto de mostrar una enorme debilidad, pero la reprimenda que esperaba no llegó, lo vio exhausto, suspirar recargándose en la pared sin haber oído palabra alguna– ¿Otra vez lo has intentado?– hablo con tono más fuerte detrayéndole del trance.

– Ese imbécil no ha logrado atinarme esta vez– sonrió celebrando su triunfo– pero no puedo hacer que me confiese como lo ha hecho–

– ¿Intentas razonar con un demente?– inquirió en la pérdida de tiempo que eso significaba esperando que el otro lo entendiera.

– aún entre esa paranoia... está la oportunidad de aprender algo grandioso– le corrigió ofendido ante la insinuación– valdrá cada maldito segundo de mi tiempo cuando lo logre–

– si es... que lo logras– desde el fondo del rincón, con alimañas caminándole encima, un encadenado Jeice le sentenció. Su apariencia había mejorado de modo natural, sorprendentemente su estadía como prisionero de los saiyanos era aún mejor que el trato del personal armado de la mina. Sentía un gran rencor por sus captores al negarle la muerte que ansiaba, pero cada día las intenciones asesinas se veían disminuidas, pues de un modo enfermizo, empezaba a disfrutar la plática y compañía de otros seres pensantes, por muy bizarro que ello fuera.

– ¿Estás de humor para otra paliza sabandija? – Vegeta se acercó pateando el plato donde lo alimentaban

– Solo me sorprende que no seas capaz de ver que ese sujeto te está poniendo a prueba– comentó sin interés moviéndose entre sus cadenas.

– Eso lo sé, idiota– le dio la espalda continuando su labor en la construcción– y reitero... valdrá la pena _cuando_ lo logre–

Unas horas después, el dispositivo estaba listo.

– ¡Por fin! – Raditz sonreía activando la descarga de prueba – es tiempo de salir de este infierno–

– No– Vegeta le detuvo – esta planeación ha tomado mucho tiempo y no dejare que lo arruines así– le dio un empujón llevándole al suelo – esperaremos al cambio de guardia, está compuesta de una mayor cantidad de ineptos –

El semblante del otro se ensombreció.

– Faltan dos ciclos más para eso–

– No cuestiones mis órdenes– le jaló de la vestimenta – puede que mi trato ahora sea diferente, pero sigo sabiendo cómo darte el castigo apropiado si fallas–

El mayor aceptó dando una reverencia a su superior, aunque fuese mayor en edad y experiencia que el príncipe, tenía una fe ciega sobre sus métodos e inteligencia, la admiración que sentía por él era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

...

Habiéndose sobre esforzado a terminar su labor, dispuso del tiempo ahorrado para escabullirse hasta el vacío túnel _del loco_. Habiendo localizado sus repetitivos susurros se paró junto a él, como todas las veces anteriores, sin temor alguno.

Como de costumbre, el anciano lo miró, sonrió y dejando todos sus utensilios a la deriva descargó su ataque contra el invasor.

– ¡ENSÉÑAME!– exigió el Saiyajin evitando sin problemas las descargas. Otro ataque sucedió, esta vez no lo vio llegar.

El embate lo arrastró hasta las rocas, haciéndolo comer arena, sobre él, el loco vaciaba la ira de sus puños en los riñones de su víctima. Virando con suma pericia se lo sacudió de encima. La pelea les hizo terminar en una cueva singular, donde se filtraba arena en diminutas cascadas y los agujeros de la parte superior dejaban colar rayos de luz tenue.

– ¡No me rendiré hasta que me enseñes!– le amenazó sin un ápice de falsedad.

Y por vez primera, conoció la sonrisa de dientes podridos en ese rostro.

– Lo sé – la ronca voz le recibió – y ya has mejorado tu defensa a un nivel superior... es todo lo que tendrás de mi–

Atónito. Estupefacto. Era todo lo que podía sentir. Cual si el animal hosco, más impensado, hubiese declamado un poema sublime, lo miraba sin poder cerrar la boca.

Entendiendo a la perfección el desconcierto, el anciano se enderezó olvidando la postura defensiva.

– Eres otro de esos asesinos– le confesó – nunca te enseñaré... aunque quisiera, jamás lo entenderás, eres volátil en furia, tu mente no está donde tu cuerpo está, eres imprudente y necio – pausó, cerró los ojos disfrutando el eco del gélido aire que se aproximaba. Ofuscado por ser descartado cual si fuese un niño, el saiyano se lanzó contra su desprevenida víctima, dejando atrás todo asombro. Una mano poderosa lo detuvo, dio un violento giro y lo lanzó por los aires para ser rematado contra el suelo.

–ENSÉÑAME!– insistió con su victimario reduciéndole a murmullos inentendibles.

–NO– le gritó– jamás podrás, tienes el alma oscura, el poder lo es todo para ti y esa visión, tu fe en esta carne... – le pellizcó con descuido– ...en tú esencia terrenal, eso es tu propio freno y fuente de vileza– lo pateo dejándole en arcadas de tos incontrolable – somos más que carne y huesos, más que vida y poder y cuando entiendas eso... lo entenderás todo– caminó apacible de vuelta a su túnel oculto en las sombras, el claroscuro de la cueva enmarcaba la extraña sensación del príncipe tendido en el suelo.

– La próxima vez ... uno de los dos morirá – advirtió el hombre finalizando toda posibilidad de contacto, justo antes de perderse en las tinieblas.

Entendiendo la negativa, vencido y herido, caminó de regreso a su guardia, en la distancia veía al grupo de Raditz alistarse para hacer el cambio, quedaba poco tiempo para tomar su lugar sin ser visto.

Pero el camino a su guardia no concordaría con la rutina ese día.

El tono rebajado y actitud sospechosa de su más odiado enemigo en el planeta le distrajo, justo afuera de la mina donde todos trabajaban, a la orilla de los monolitos más viejos, ocurría un acto de bajeza en toda intención de clandestinidad.

Las dunas desmoronándose deslizaron el cuerpo de Kiiro, respirando con sumo esfuerzo, la boca cubierta de su sangre y el cuerpo casi inerte intentaba defenderse sin éxito.

– En vista de que viene en camino tu indulto…– el mastodonte insufrible apuntó el blaster al costado del ex general ya casi extinto– tenemos que matarte antes... órdenes superiores, nada personal, el verdadero general te manda sus saludos– perfiló su arma. Pero la avalancha del destino le arrebató la oportunidad.

El golpe severo sobre su muñeca le hizo pegar un grito de dolor, segundos antes de que volteara hacia su atacante, éste inició un conjunto de movimientos tan veloces y certeros, que solo el eco del dolor le daba evidencia de que estaba siendo aporreado.

Cayó de bruces contra la duna que apenas hace un momento subió. Cuando regresó la vista hacia el fantasma, las pupilas se contrajeron atestiguando de quien se trataba.

Vegeta permanecía de pie justo a un lado del todavía aún más sorprendido ex general.

– Aventurado Casi...– limpió la sangre verdosa en su boca – aventurado y estúpido

– Es un crimen de muerte asesinar al dueño de uno de los indultos reales–

Sacudiéndose la arena, Ragok lo ignoró. La respuesta no llegó, pero sí lo hizo el enorme puño sobre el temple del saiyajin..

Retrocedió sin mayor daño, regresó el derechazo de vuelta sacando el aire de las costillas del enorme capataz, pese a su estado débil y escuálido, su técnica era perfecta, el capataz comenzó otra serie de reveses, pero el príncipe era inalcanzable, desvió con éxito todo lo sobrevenido, atinando en el proceso sus mejores combinaciones, el enorme oponente cayó sin tregua, sudando con pesadez y nerviosismo ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido a sus espaldas todo ese tiempo?

Se irguió orgulloso y torpe. El frío del cambio de estación se asomaba y en un segundo comenzó a nevar profusamente.

– Impresionante 7253– jadeó sacudiendo la cabeza– impresionante– desabotonó el otro blaster diminuto en su cintura– ¡pero esa insignificancia no te librará de tu suerte!

El disparo llegó desprevenido para el príncipe, la insulsa convicción de haberlo desarmado anteriormente era la peor torpeza. La pierna derecha pagaba con creces el error. Una vez inmovilizado, el despótico sargento arremetió contra el saiyajin.

La tormenta de golpes apenas era contenida, intentando compensar la inmovilidad en su apéndice afectado, en poco tiempo estaba sosteniendo todo el peso de los amasijos de brutal músculo sobre sus antebrazos, casi rendido a tocar el blanco suelo. Debía salir de ese problema, debía hacer algo pronto, la inercia del honor le hizo pensar que pagar el favor a Kiiro, era lo que ameritaba dicha ocasión, ahora se arrepentía por tal grado de estupidez, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por una montaña de carne y odio, terrible descuido injustificable.

–¿Eso es todo criatura somera? – intentando sofocarle, el capataz imprimía toda su fuerza sobre el delgado oponente. Una rodilla cedió y la catástrofe aconteció a su desempeño. La ola de impactos sobre sus huesos le cegó, la concentración lo abandonó siendo un vil despojo de amoratados músculos, antes de ceder el último aliento escupió su propia sangre sobre los ojos del titán, logrando escapar para retomar la pelea.

–¡Asqueroso cobarde!– se limpió con total desagrado – debí esperar trucos bajos de la escoria de este muladar–

– ¡Silencio basura!– le ladró fúrico– no alardearías con tanto ahínco si supieras con quien tratas– retomó su defensa limpiando sus heridas con el brazo, los colmillos visibles al igual que su voluntad por cobrar venganza, si iba a morir, lo haría de pie, borrando al último enemigo que la vida le presentó, peleando hasta la muerte como un verdadero guerrero digno, aunque ese fuera el apocado desafío, honraría ser el último miembro de la casa real de su estirpe. La pausa que aconteció, fue otro factor inesperado.

El enorme cono de la arena roja se lo anunció. Un insectron haría aparición.

El rugido atronador resonó dentro de las entrañas de ambos, la enorme bestia de dos brazos atacó, espeluznante movimiento voraz, pero la interrupción duró poco siendo asesinado de un tiro increíblemente exacto sobre el ojo del monstruoso ser. La arena se cimbró a la caída del enorme cadáver, manchando de terracota y blanco todo el panorama. Los curiosos salieron a encontrar la causa de esa conmoción.

Ragok se enderezó, la tormenta helada arremolinaba los copos sobre ambos, retomó la acción en súbita estampida sobre su oponente distraído ante tanta audiencia, atinó un golpe severo a la herida desgarrando un grito de dolor del atacado– ¡Por supuesto que se quién eres! – Ragok rio sacando el aire de los pulmones con uno de sus pies– estuve ahí el día que llegaste... el miserable principe de la raza más odiada del imperio– vociferaba alertando a todos los presentes del trofeo suponía cobraría.

Cual acero hirviente, la herida de orgullo caló a su psique. Impotencia por no poder librarse, debilitado en musculatura, las fuerzas eran insuficientes, lo único que permanecía indomable era su voluntad. El ruin capataz se agachó hasta posar su gigantesca cara junto al casi derrotado.

– Conozco tu patética historia. Vegeta, soberano del polvo– asiéndolo del cabello, le puso a su nivel fijando su atención con malicia– después de lo que pasó a tu planeta, fui yo quien corroboró la destrucción de tu engreída casta, basuras mediocres siempre altaneras– tascó en el rencor de las historias de su raza contra la propia – y cuando hiciste tu pequeña primera carnicería… fui yo quien arrojó los despojos de tu inútil padre mutilado– se detuvo deleitándose en el efecto de su veneno liberado, su enorme estampa se aproximó a su oído

– Te diré un pequeño secreto 72-53– su aliento húmedo y desagradable golpeaba su fría oreja– mi verdadero empleador me habló de tu tonta aventurilla en el espacio – lo sintió tensarse involuntariamente– también hubiese aniquilado a tu pequeña familia de no adelantarse el estallido de la estación... – habló en voz aún más baja–...pero se de buena fuente… que ella sufrió una buena tortura junto con tu miserable cría neonata–

La mente del guerrero se apartó del plano presente, las pupilas dilatadas en un rostro desencajado por el peso de esa información, no podía distinguir, qué de todo ello era lo más grave, más un hecho en especial, detonó la explosión en su centro ' ¿cría?' sus emociones corrieron salvajes, espuma desbordada de decepción a sí mismo, impotencia, vergüenza, sorpresa, dolor e ira, descuidó su guardia sin remedio recibiendo de lleno todos los golpes subsecuentes. Esto sería su fin, presenciado por la escoria del imperio, presenciado por sus ancestros decepcionados, ahí moriría el rey saiyajin del polvo de lo que alguna vez pensó su destino.

El zumbido de un relevo silencioso distrajo a ambos contrincantes y el cuerpo del nuevo atacante se abalanzó sobre el agresor, arrastrándole lejos junto con su salvador.

–¡ Huye Vegeta!– Raditz intentaba contener al gigante con toda su fuerza restante– ¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡vive una vida de verdad por mi!– se aferró poniendo en riesgo todo lo que era, entendía que ese sería el único propósito útil al que podía servir, moriría intentando liberar a quien fue la última esperanza de su raza, como dictaba la honra de su linaje.

Un rayo azul entre la tormenta de nieve atravesó el homoplato del gigante, uniéndose a la pequeña rebelión, la ayuda inesperada se presentaba en forma de quien menos esperó acudir en su asistencia.

–¡Maldito demente! – el capataz enfurecido otorgó un brutal cabezazo sobre el saiyajin conteniéndole, al no funcionar otorgó un mayor número de mayor intensidad, regando la sangre de su oponente mientras recibía otro disparo del sujeto que se aproximaba veloz.

– ¡Suéltalo Raditz!– el príncipe ordenó sufriendo en carne propia la aniquilación que presenciaba, no duraría esa defensa. ¡El blaster! ¡Debía quitarle el blaster!

Se intento levantar, lo vio arrojar el cuerpo de su camarada, viró de un movimiento y sacó el arma que sabía utilizaría, sin esfuerzo, sin gracia ni honor, disparó al anciano en el aire, lo derribó con precisión impensable para un arma pequeña. Miró a Raditz en el suelo. También le disparó.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!–

El hilo endeble de su conciencia estalló, el dolor de algo más allá de todo, el clamor de su misma alma perdiendo toda esperanza, lo perdió todo. Se instauró en un plano más allá de toda forma terrenal, todo el curso de su vida maldito, todo cuanto era y sería, todo se cubrió de un sangriento rojo.

El rojo de la rabia

– ¿Que está pasando?!– el temblor del suelo hizo coagular la sangre al capataz.

El espeluznante grito enardecido se escuchó en la lejana distancia, los presentes sintieron clavarse mil agujas sobre sus entrañas. Ensordecedor, inestable, desordenado, amedrentando todas las almas a la redonda, la intensidad de esa liberación resquebrajó las glebas, terrones monumentales decantándose cedieron a sus pies. Titánicas olas de arena y nieve se levantaron coronando la tormenta eléctrica de pronto invocada, que pulverizaba toda la materia levitante resurgida, remolino de truenos como jamás ese oscuro rincón presenció, el fenómeno ennegreció todo el paraje y al centro, el artista de la sobrecogedora obra, la única luz radiante, emergiendo del inframundo, finalmente como un deslumbrante ángel dorado de muerte, las espigas filosas de cabello y la fría aguamarina en la mirada dispuesta a la batalla, por primera vez irguiéndose ante todas las miradas asombradas, terrible y a la vez, gloriosamente magnífico.

– Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho–

La embriaguez de fuerza liberaba todas sus venas, un canal nuevo en su poder, delicioso sentir insospechado, corrió entre sus células ese instinto milenario despierto. Era algo más que su poder, era la viva sangre de su alma.

Ragok abrió la boca tan grande como enmudecida, su más profundo terror creciente, las llamaradas doradas le quemaban los ojos derritiendo toda la nieve entre ambos, mientras ese poderoso ser fuera de todo lo conocido, caminaba lento, el más poderoso depredador de la galaxia augurándole la peor de las muertes.

El enaltecido saiyajin tomó su tiempo– Debiste dispararme primero… _casi–_

Un rayo imponente surcó el tornado de arena dando justo en su blanco, el cegador destello de magnitud nuclear cedió pasó a los ojos de los testigos asombrados, donde el temido capataz desaparecía entre girones carbonizados.

Todos los trabajadores en la mina le vieron fascinados, ni un solo ruido opacaba la radiación que rodeaba al resurgido entre los muertos en vida, era el icono más sagrado de justicia en ese momento.

Los soldados huyeron al verlo levitar, extendió su palma, apuntando al centro de energía nutriendo la barrera de estacas y lo pulverizó.

La horda de prisioneros inició su éxodo masivo, sin orden ni temor, algunos mutilaban sus miembros liberándose de las cadenas impuestas, la euforia era la misma entre todos los sobrevivientes. Adoraban en gritos a su increíble libertador quien sin darles importancia, se apresuró a efectuar su desesperado plan.

Vegeta bajó, observó el desastre con gran pesar, levantó al desfallecido Kiiro, y en un gesto de respeto volteó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Raditz, más para su sorpresa, éste aún respiraba.

No perdió más el tiempo y con ambos a cuestas, salió disparado surcando el nevado desierto, divisó la estación central, cayó desde el cielo destruyendo la bóveda del complejo, todos los soldados dentro miraban anonadados.

– Póngalos en un tanque ¡AHORA! – comandó destruyendo los ornamentos innecesarios al borde de la estación. Los amedrentados soldados obedecieron al acto.

Al llevárselos como ordenó, se cruzó de brazos en la sonrisa más pura y sincera que jamás pudo emitir. Ahora entendía que su destino, por fin, después de todos sus años de sufrimiento, después de toda humillación y revés sorteado, ese glorioso destino, finalmente estaba cumplido.

_..._

En la oscura lejanía del espacio, el destino de otro individuo vencido, se entrelazaba a la alianza que sellaría las vidas de toda la galaxia. El efecto de ello, solo se presentaría como la sospecha de una silenciosa sombra de muerte. La batalla más grandiosa se aproximaba, la batalla por la existencia.

_ / _

Espero les haya sido agradable! También si no lo fue, déjenmelo saber.

Mil gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! ya se que no tengo perdón! tardé demasiado e incluso yo misma me sentía mal por no poder terminar, he hecho muchos cambios y deje mi trabajo ademas de mudarme de ciudad, se que no es excusa pero incluso creo que tuve influenza XD. Espero puedan perdonarme!

Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos RW, Annabell mi súper fiel lectora eres genial, Smithback siempre al pendiente! gracias por todo!. Lizzy gerry wow! tus palabras fueron tan dulces y conmovedoras que me halagó muchísimo, igual Gaby y RedDragon, no creo merecer tanto reconocimiento! de verdad que me animan muchísimo y espero no derrumbar expectativas de nadie. En fin, aquí esta la continuación. Disfrútenlo y háganme saber si así fue o si no! jajaja todo se vale! perdónenme por favor!

_Capitulo XV_

 **Un viraje inesperado**

Aunque era un experimentado guerrero, el uso de los tanques de regeneración, era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Su rubio cabello flotaba y abrió los ojos azules al escuchar el pitido de terminación. Cuando el tanque se hubo drenado. Salió limpiando los pegajosos residuos del líquido verde.

—Odio estas cosas —

—Ya te acostumbrarás — Con su enorme pierna metálica cruzada, Kurat le esperaba paciente —Es mejor que sanar de modo natural, de todos modos — se encogió de hombros arrojándole una especie de toalla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? — preguntó sin reconocer nada alrededor, a través de la ventana se observaba un cielo azul y sonidos de la fauna de ese extraño planeta.

— En tiempos terrícolas, tres meses — contestó aburrido limpiándose un diente.

—¿Ahora adoptaremos ese primitivo sistema? — alzó una ceja mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana.

—No, pero es la influencia gravitacional en la que estamos sumergidos — se levantó proporcionándole un uniforme de manera tosca —Vístete, es asqueroso ver tu trasero —

—¿Estamos de nuevo en la Tierra? — confundido preguntó

—Así es — una voz femenina le contestó, asustando su conducta pudorosa.

—Maestra Nashee — Kurat la reverenció. Se trataba de una mujer alta, su complexión musculosa hacia temblar a sus adversarios por la autentica fachada de una guerrera, pero se trataba de una eminencia en conocimiento interestelar, su origen era desconocido, un misterio al igual que el reflejo de su cabello castaño rojizo que jamás se veía de un solo color. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar pues tenía a su vez, unos ojos oscuros muy intimidantes.

—Vine personalmente a agradecer al teniente Azuki— dio una reverencia devota —…benefactor de mi rescate—

—Rescataste a un excelente elemento Azuki — Kurat palmeó entusiasmado el hombro de su compañero— la antigua constructora de las cartas intergalácticas—

—Subyugada, una vez que descubrieron el boicot a mis trabajos — se encogió de hombros con una culpa inusual— no podía manchar mis manos con sangre de inocentes — perdió la vista en la distancia reemorando el trágico suceso que la llevó a Minas Calladri y todo lo que perdió en ese lugar.

— Fue un honor — entendiendo la relevancia de ese personaje, Azuki de igual modo le reverenció

—Me han dejado saber, que pensaba que era otra persona — intrigada reviró para ver la reacción de su salvador.

—Así es, la flota estaba en busca de una joven que es al parecer un brillante ingeniero— se disculpó de modo automático. La falta de emociones trastornaba a los conversantes, quizá las torturas sufridas habrían sido demasiado para su psique—¿Qué ha sucedido con todos? —

—Es una larga historia — Kurat disuadió más preocupaciones — Pero prontamente te pondrás al corriente. Hemos hecho contacto con Tarble y al parecer, nuestra mejor carta está viva aún —

—¿Mejor carta? —

— Ahora tenemos en nuestras filas a un super saiyajin — Confesó con cierto animo de orgullo, que no se atrevería a confesar en voz alta.

—Esperemos que no estemos subestimando una vez mas la historia — la mujer interrumpió el festejo— La lección más difícil para mi fue, que nunca debes confiar en un saiyajin — Se cruzó de brazos gruñendo. El silencio que provocó su afirmación la puso nerviosa, no deseaba otorgar explicaciones —Necesito un favor especial — Cortó cambiando el tópico a uno prioritario en su agenda.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo? — Kurat preguntó

—No — Se dirigió a la persona indicada para la tarea—pero él si puede.

Aunque la negativa de respuesta en el teniente le produjo una sensación de malestar.

—Vamos soldado, será entretenido —Instó al teniente a aceptar, realmente no deseaba que notaran su desesperación.

—Vamos, no hay pendientes por el momento — Intentando convencer a su colega, Kurat argumentó

—De acuerdo — Accedió denotando la insistencia, despues de todo necesitaba también un poco mas de acción, pasó demasiado tiempo inmóvil. — pero mantenme informado —

Se disponían a abandonar la sala de recuperación cuando otro de los lideres del sector les detuvo.

—Un momento — se interpuso adivinando la próxima partida —Antes deben acudir a investigar un levantamiento —

— ¿Otro mas de los problemas general? —Kurat visiblemente molesto le pregunto en tono hostil, a su gusto eran pequeñas nimiedades las labores a las que les exigían dedicarse esos días en la Tierra—envíen a Satán como en otras ocasiones —

—No — el hombre interrumpió —este parece ser algo en verdad serio —

—Tendrá que hacerlo alguien más general — la mujer dictó sin margen para dialogar—necesito un piloto pues es un asunto de vida o muerte —

Y haciéndolo a un lado, la temeraria hembra salió del sitio, tomando por el hombro a su cautivo a quien dirigió sin darle tiempo de protestar.

—¡Que mujer! Eh — Kurat codeó al sujeto perplejo, observándola hasta desaparecer.

_..._

El emperador ahora empezaba a creer, que esa mala racha de terribles noticias, perdidas incontables y caos, no eran producto de la suerte. El acabose de consecuencias en su mala administración no fue la significativa perdida de cristales preciosos en el atentado contra Arkha-Hoseik, del cual estaba recibiendo noticias en ese instante, si no la terrible tragedia ocurrida a toda la flota de rescate en Yadrat, de la cual ni siquiera restos habrían encontrado en el sobrevuelo de reconocimiento. La sonda enviada no fue siquiera capaz de transmitir un solo fragmento de información de utilidad, pues en cuanto su trabajo inició, misteriosamente el mecanismo de función quedo completamente atrofiado.

Mas no era la muerte de todos esos elementos del imperio lo que preocupaba al emperador, sino la falta de recursos para suplirlos. Siendo los desertores tan frecuentes como los atentados en la orden del día. Realmente necesitaba un milagro para corregir todo lo ocurrido.

—Su majestad —inclinándose, el mensajero favorito del emperador, ahora emisario oficial de los emisarios de la sociedad se inclinó esperando respuesta a una interrogante que seguramente el dirigente pasó por alto — ¿Debemos entonces enviar mas refuerzos con los Arcosianos? —

—No —contestó saliendo de su trance — informa que la deuda será resuelta, no envíen más exportaciones hasta que sean autorizados — ausente meditaba en sus pasos a seguir, las extracciones de Calladri eran más escazas al paso del tiempo, calculando una producción insuficiente para los planetas alineados en menos de 2 Ciclos de Tiempo. Pese a tener otro numero de planetas trabajando el mineral, aun juntos no igualaban la producción de las Minas que por tanto tiempo forjó el principal proveedor del imperio.

Pero quizá, había una esperanza después de todo.

— Cuando te hayas marchado…— indicó a su mensajero — busca a Salza en el planeta Dursak e informa que necesitamos tener una reunión urgente —al notar el ceño confundido de su sirviente, agregó —no es necesario decirte que nadie más debe enterarse de esto.

El informe impresionante que tan solo unas horas antes había llegado a sus manos, le hacia pensar que Salza tenia en manos el descubrimiento que salvaría la existencia del imperio y entre esos asuntos, una nueva materia que por fin libraría de amenazas a su dinastía.

Su mensajero se quedó estatico esperando ordenes mas al no obtener otra premisa, decidió retirarse.

Realizó otra reverencia y se dispuso a salir. Abordando su minúscula nave, un elemento sencillo que no llamaba la atención de forma civilizada de vida alguna, metamorfoseo a su forma original. Ciertamente debía felicitar a su verdadero empleador, pues parecía que para Salza, todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar.

_..._

Quizá habían sido los meses más difíciles en toda su existencia, hecho debido no solo a la problemática de reparar, de prácticamente la nada, una nave funcional con elementos de otros mundos e idiomas; sino por el hecho de haber pasado un largo tiempo recuperándose del terrible parto, aunado a la agobiante realidad que constituía esa sorpresiva maternidad, de la cual casi ningún elemento presente podía servirle de mucha ayuda. De no ser por el único personaje cuya opinión le pesaba tanto, como a él le pesaba el descubrimiento realizado meses atrás.

A pesar de haber guardado con recelo el secreto, el peso del desprecio en sus acciones, no escapaba de la vista de todo aquel que se preguntaba cuál era la razón de tanta hostilidad en los actos del saiyajin recién llegado.

Pasaba el tiempo intentando seguir el ritmo de la nueva trasformación de su congénere en los entrenamientos, prestando la otra parte de su tiempo, atención a los pequeños gemelos y una minúscula parte interaccionando de forma hosca con la única fémina del planeta.

Ahora por fin estaba reparado por completo el sistema de comunicación, sin embargo al entablar el diálogo con sus amigos, la reacción del resto del grupo no fue la esperada

—Dices …¿Qué no pueden enviar una nave por nosotros? — visiblemente molesto Tarble recriminaba enfoldado de brazos, la falta de empatía de sus camaradas. El intercambio era escuchado con atención por la aún más molesta mujer, que sin perder el tiempo empujó al susodicho abarcando todo el panel holográfico.

—¡Escuchame Krillin! —vociferó sumamente agresiva —¡No arriesgue mi vida por tanto tiempo para mantener sus perezosos traseros a salvo y me NIEGUEN TRANSPORTE A CASA POR INCONVENIENTES! —

—Me alegra verte a salvo Bulma — con una sincera sonrisa, cerró los ojos adivinando con anticipación lo que ese hecho provocaría en su vieja amiga. Pese a que el recibimiento de la noticia de encontrarlos con vida, había sido la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo, la situación en la tierra los mantenía atados de manos y recursos.

—¿Te alegra? — Continuó con cierto hartazgo — ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos no pueden venir por nosotros?! —

—Tenemos problemas graves en otro planeta y todos los elementos están en una cruzada por un nuevo movimiento del imperio —aseguró con suma preocupación — el imperio encontró un planeta que puede poner en peligro la seguridad de toda la galaxia — explicó sin dar detalles, pues era información manejada con mucha discreción entre los aliados — toda la flota se encuentra en camino para protegerlo—

—Quizá deberíamos estar ahí — Tarble susurró para sí.

—¿De qué planeta estás hablando? — Con la duda sobre sus mayores temores, la científica intentó indagar aún más

—Parece ser un planeta que estaba fuera de los registros —El joven monje se encogió de hombros al no poseer el conocimiento suficiente para especificar — Solo sé, que está en alguna región del cuadrante Este 458 del imper.. —

—¡No! — comprobando sus temores, reaccionó con poder dar pie a lo que sabía que acontecería, se trataba sin lugar a dudas del planeta de los Tarwi.

—¿Lo conoces?... —bajo una mueca forzada de incredulidad, Krillin expresó cruzándose de brazos

—Yo soy la razón por la que saben de ese sitio —

La reacción en su compañera no era esperada por ambos testigos, la palidez en su rostro atormentado les daba a entender, que lo que afirmaba debía ser verdad, una culpa delatora que solo un arrepentimiento podría evocar. Caminando desorientada, se recargó en el dintel de la entrada a la nave, pocos ajustes faltaban, pero sentía la insistente necesidad de asistir a sus amigos de un final terrible. De primera mano sabía lo que el imperio haría con ellos, aún pese a tener la defensa de los minerales en el planeta, tarde o temprano encontrarían la forma de mermar sus números hasta purgarles.

—Bul…—sin atreverse a hablar, por primera vez en muchos meses, el saiyajin mas joven se preocupó. El augurio de esa reacción debía ser suficientemente malo para levantar tal emoción de desesperanza.

—Lamento haber dado esta noticia — sin saber como actuar, Krillin intervino una vez mas — en verdad espero que nuestros aliados puedan solucionarlo y les mantendré informados de lo que ocurra, espero tengan un retorno a salvo, se que Bulma lo logrará y estaremos en comunicación constante — intentaba diluir la carga emocional que evidentemente estaban pasando, pero sospechaba que lo mejor en ese momento, era dejarles solos unos momentos. Despidiéndose efusivamente cortó comunicación.

—Avisaré a Gokú — el joven en suave tono avisó su retirada —no quería voltear a verla, pues sabía que el estado en el que ella se encontraba, le haría bajar las defensas buscando ayudarle, el tampoco estaba listo para hablar de lo que sucedió. Pero los sollozos se clavaron en sus pies como grilletes de plomo, incapaz de moverse quedó de pie a un lado, sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Todo es mi culpa — temblando la voz en un lastimero sonido, musitó infeliz — De no ser por mi, jamás habríamos terminado en ese sitio — Ambas manos aferradas a la puerta, temblaban de impotencia —Ahora esos miserables los mataran a todos —

Contemplando la escena sin saber que decir, Tarble se acercó sumisamente. Se puso a un costado casi titubeando acerca de dar consuelo, no sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese tipo de situación.

—No podemos dejarlo así — Ella se levantó limpiando su rostro — ¡Iremos a ayudarles! — aseguró irguiéndose segura en busca del otro saiyajin — terminaré la nave esta noche, así deba quedarme sin energía, es por el bien de todos — Convencida pasó de largo, acabando con el momento de vulnerabilidad de golpe.

Tarble la contempló dando un suspiro con el ceño sumamente preocupado. Sabía que quizá no pensaba con claridad, pero no se atrevía a ser el primero en cuestionarla, además de la discusión que generaría, estaba en demasía confundido. No podía admitir la enorme decepción, como no podía explicarse por qué le afectaba de esa manera. No podía siquiera manejar una respuesta aceptable a lo que se esperaba que hiciera, estaba incluso aún más embrollado de lo que ella debía estar, en ese particular momento de su vida.

….

Minutos mas tarde, habiendo subido en un vehiculo de su propia fabricación, Bulma alcanzo a llegar al sitio donde el otro saiyano se encontraba, escuchó la conversación con cierto recelo, puesto que la actitud de su viejo amigo tenía tintes desconocidos cada día que pasaba. La total seriedad en su semblante le anunciaba que quizá habría llegado en un mal momento.

— …debes sentir el canal de todas las cosas— el anciano yadratiano explicaba, mientras el alumno meditaba concentrado — Siente todos los canales de energía en tu ser, puedes hacer obedecer a cada célula, cuando comprendas el potencial de la energía latente en tu ki …—

—¡GOKÚ! — Sin darle importancia a dichas palabras, la impasible mujer tiró por la borda todo respeto — ¡Nos marcharemos por la mañana! — avisó sin detenerse a explicar, su actitud correspondía en parte al completo desapego que su camarada habría tenido los últimos meses. A pesar de haberle salvado la vida, las prioridades en su agenda diaria no incluían las exigencias de su compañera y su nueva vida familiar. Por algún motivo permanecía apartado en una extraña actitud errante, pero sin perder el humor o esa sonrisa que ahora solo propiciaba una sensación de reproche en la insondable mujer.

—Lo lamento — negando con cierta vergüenza, se disculpó ante su nuevo maestro. Observándola alejarse instó al otro a continuar con el entrenamiento.

…..

Tarble cuidaba de los pequeños bebes, los dos habían logrado sobrevivir pese a las pocas probabilidades. Milagrosamente, ninguno había presentado complicación alguna, adaptados por completo a la atmosfera de ese planeta jugueteaban sobre un tapete improvisado, rodando y haciendo gracias en intentos de gateo, llamando la atención de todo yadrat a la redonda. La vigilancia era constante al igual que todos los voluntarios para estar cerca de las adorables criaturas regordetas, que para diversión del resto, poseían también un carácter muy peculiar. La pequeña tiró de la diminuta cola a su hermano con brusquedad, causándole un ataque de lágrimas. Al instante fueron separados entre risas.

—Los llevaré a dar un paseo — Uno de los yadrat solicitó obteniendo la aprobación del que, sin haberlo requerido, se había convertido en el niñero oficial de ambos, en los tiempos de labores de su atareada madre. Ayuda que brindaba más por el bien de los críos que por el de la inexperta primeriza.

Unos segundos después, la madre cruzaba la entrada.

— No puedo creer lo rápido que crecen —suspiró mirando como, entre balbuceos y risas, sus dos pequeños eran llevados por los encantados nativos. Entró tomando asiento a un lado del otro saiyajin silencioso. Poniendo atención a las casi invisibles marcas de dientillos en la cola de su amigo — Veo que también te ha tocado a ti esta vez — sonrió intentando entablar conversación. Pero la negativa continuaba presente. Recargándose sobre las paredes metálicas la joven dio un profundo suspiro. Le era sabido que en algún momento debía finalizar con esa actitud, después de todo, eran parte del mismo bando y finalmente, después de mucho tiempo de evitar el tema, se decidió a hablar.

— Se que, a tus ojos, esto puede ser lo peor que pudiera suceder — Inició sin mirarlo — no espero que entiendas mis razones, ni todo lo que pasé o que cambies tu juicio sobre mi — Fijó el rostro sobre el indiferente muchacho— Para mí ha sido un regalo, pues es gracias a todo que tengo a mis pequeños y eso nunca podrá estar mal, si no puedes verlo, no importa. Espero que puedas razonar alguna vez mas allá de tu rencor — Se levantó dispuesta a dar el espacio que su reflexión requería. Sin decir más palabra salió a recuperar a sus bebés, temiendo quizá haber ido demasiado rápido en su declaración.

Tarble quedó inmóvil, si bien se había encariñado en demasía con el par de infantes, la sola idea de que ese acercamiento entre el verdugo de su felicidad y ella se hubiese dado, siempre le sería repugnante. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de su actitud, del dominio de su insistencia en aferrarse al odio, de cuestionar la existencia de los niños, era ciertamente la peor forma de afrontar esa realidad. Valia la pena intentar solventar una aceptación, después de todo, debía intentar aceptar lo que pasó, aunque se tratase de ese vil asesino.

—Espera — le habló antes de que la perdiera de vista. Al detenerse titubeó en lo próximo a argumentar, pensó mil y una razones que otorgar, pensó en todo aquello con lo que la discordia en su pensamiento le atormentaba y sin dar más pie a todas las explicaciones que podría evocar, una sola frase salió de su boca — Lo siento.

Ella no dio vuelta. Ningún movimiento especifico. Solo en plena contemplación en ese horizonte amarillezco. Finalmente asintió en la distancia y continuó su camino. Ya habría tiempo de tener esa conversación a conciencia, entre tanto, aun había muchas cosas por hacer.

_..._

—Majestad tenemos reportes de que un contingente ha asaltado Minas Calladri— en servil postura, el emisario de viaje enunció al monarca que contemplaba en la lejanía el planeta rojo del que hablaban.

—No importa — desairó con la mano cargada en emblemas de su estatus—me haré cargo en cuanto descendamos — despachó a su sequito mientras se preparaban para ingresar a la atmósfera.

En el planeta, el caos reinaba cada rincón, los presos corrian sin control enfrentando a todo guardia en el camino, la rebelión inminente crecía y en el corazón de la destrucción, como una flama incandescente de odio puro, destellaba el saiyajin que encarnaba la personificación de un dios de destrucción ante los ojos de todos.

con locura en la risa eliminaba todos los simbolos de opresión vividos en ese infierno, todas las estructuras y muros, sin importar si arrasaba con prisioneros o guardias, si en el proceso terminaba destruyendo el planeta entero, no había elemento alguno que se salvara de su ira letal y se decantaba en placer por poder hacerlo.

—¡Vegeta detente! —escuchó un grito a lo lejos y de forma impensable, dos conocidos le veían desde el suelo con asombro y temor entremezclados. De algún modo un maltrecho Jeice sostenía a un casi abatido Kiiro, que sin posibilidad alguna estaba consiente una vez más.

—¡El emperador llegará en unos instantes basuras rebeldes! — un soldado apareció con un aturdidor listo para disparar. Mas otro de los prisioneras se lanzó sobre él, arrancándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como fieras desatadas.

La nave de Cold se veía en el horizonte. La atención del vengador dorado se posó sobre su siguiente objetivo, relamía los labios rebasado de felicidad, perfilando por fin el momento de acabar con todo, su momento de gloria elevándose en la estratosfera en el fastuoso momento de regicidio.

Acarreó sobre su palma un excedente de energía tan grande, que cegaba el calor a todas las formas mirando el espectáculo.

—¡HASTA NUNCA IMBÉCIL! — gritó eufórico. Mas en un segundo, todo se volvió negro.

Desplomándose cual águila cazada, perdió todo color de las puntas en su cabello, la energía emitida voló sobre los remanentes de la estación, haciendo volar en pedazos toda la sección oeste del complejo de seguridad y sus alrededores. La arena volaba en ráfagas arremolinadas con furia, opacando el mismo sonido de la nave ingresando, apenas logrando chocar contra las ruinas del fondo, Jeice observó al anciano intentar levantarse sosteniendo el aturdidor con ambas manos. Entonces comprendió parte de su plan. Por eso le había solicitado ayuda, por eso lo vió salir del tanque con tanta premura, ese anciano tenia planes para el saiyajin.

—Muchacho — habló con sumo esfuerzo, poniendo el limite de sus fuerzas en sostenerse —debes ir por el y ocultarlo, si Cold lo encuentra, lo asesinará de inmediato —

Jeice remontó la vista sobre la feroz tormenta de arena, por un momento dudó en ejecutar la orden, el odio profesado a ese miserable era fuerte, cuando lo vió convertirse en la distancia, no pudo evitar correr en su dirección asombrado por esa inexplicable metamorfósis, el odio que sentía por un instante se volvió admiración, por algún motivo, la lucidez en la comprensión de los actos del saiyajin sobre su persona, llegó súbita como la orden a sus piernas mientras corría en busca del guerrero caído. Aunque fuese su enemigo, le había salvado la vida después de todo, entendía que ese no sería el fin y vendría otro dia para pelear, quizá después de todo, tenía esa deuda que pagar.

Lo encontró, sin pensar lo arrastró hasta el interior de dos placas derribadas de metal, haciendo un burdo esfuerzo ocultó el cuerpo inconsciente entre las rocas, guandando cuidado en no dejarse delatar mientras escuchaba el disparo de los blasters silenciar todo el barullo acontecido, se resguardó esperando como una presa impaciente, pero las voces de los que llegaban, fueron reconocidas de inmediato por sus oídos.

—¿¡Que demonios fue eso!? — la escolta real que limpiaba los alrededores, llamaba por el scouter a los sobrevivientes de las ruinas, mas no hubo testigos que confirmaran la respuesta en el sitio.

El escándalo cesó después de un corto tiempo, finalmente las armaduras se escucharon en la lejanía y las voces no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Es el general! —uno de los patrulleros informó al resto sacando de los restos de la arena al maltrecho hombre. La coloración palida les anunció que debian actuar con la mayor prisa posible, depositándolo en una de las tablas flotantes, el escuadrón recién llegado evacuó el área de desastre en pocos minutos.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que todo se calme — el preocupado brench susurró a su inconsciente acompañante —No se de donde habrás sacado esa fuerza, pero no debe ser normal —se dirigió a él prestando atención a los detalles de su estampa, esperaba no tener que actuar para aturdirle si es que despertaba, sin mencionar que no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de hacerlo ante esa enorme diferencia de poder. En verdad empezaba a dudar acerca de las acusaciones del imperio sobre esa incomprendida raza, quizá no eran tan inferiores después de todo. Se puso en pie con sigilo, limpió el polvo sacudiendo el cabello y encadenó al desmayado sujeto esperando que no despertara en algún momento cercano. Después de asegurar su tarea, se dirigió a investigar que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Abrió los ojos cerrándose al instante por el sofocante sol, sobre su cuerpo había un número considerable de blasters, apuntando listos para actuar. Al fondo de las ruinas tecnológicas empolvadas, de pie dando un vistazo a la destrucción aparente, el emperador en persona daba la espalda a todo el sequito de ejercito que le acompañaba, diferentes soldados tomando bajo control a los prisioneros y heridos entre alaridos de rabia y gritos de auxilio de los sobrevivientes.

Notó sobre su brazo una infusion energética canalizada a su sistema, estaba recibiendo ayuda para enfrentar un interrogatorio.

—Kiiro —dando grandes zancadas en el terreno pedregoso, el emperador se acercó —que ha sucedido en este lugar —con el mas serio de los gestos, buscó indagar en una sola pista de mentira sobre el rostro de su antiguo general —he venido a socorrerte… y ¿asi es como me pagas?

—No se a que se refiere alteza— contestó sin miedo — como podrá observar, no estoy en condiciones de iniciar un asalto — resondió con acidez. Mucha había sido la decepción vivida hasta ahora, pues entendia que el hecho de que se encontrara el monarca en persona en ese lugar, no podía deberse a otra razón mas que a una falta de control sobre el imperio, una que muy probablemente esperaba que su antiguo elemento le resolviera.

—El disparo de energía provino del sitio donde fuiste encontrado —Cold continuó relatando con suma paciencia —la evidencia apunta a que sabes que provocó esta catástrofe—se acercó tomando un lujoso asiento, improvisado por los sirvientes que le rodeaban intentando dar comodidad en medio de ese desastre. Al fondo, las llamas del fenecido centro de actividades, le indicaba al anciano, que lo que dijera sería la única respuesta que se podría dar a lo acontecido.

—Fui trasladado al centro médico, la orden de indulto fue recibida —inició con la ambigua explicación —pero no puedo decir más al respecto —finalizó sin quitar la vista al icejin.

Ambos quedaron en el silencio observándose con desafio, el resto de los testigos imitaba el vacio de opiniones esperando.

—Maldición —satisfecho con la explicación, Cold se enderezó dispuesto a retirarse —podemos entonces suponer que fue un ataque rebelde —aseguró indicando a los soldados que continuaran el tratamiento —los sobrevivientes no tienen claro que ocurrió y el resto de los malditos prisioneros están demasiado trastornados, hablan incoherencias del señor de la guerra —se cruzó de brazos balbuceando para si, después de un momento retornó su atención al lesionado.

—Kiiro regresarás a tu puesto haciéndote cargo de una misión de suma importancia — después de hacer un ademán despidió a la mayor parte de los elementos quienes reverenciando se alejaron con prontitud —Minas Calladri ya no era un insumo sustentable para el imperio — confesó en calma y baja voz acercándose — no importando el incidente en este sitio, estaba destinado al fracaso —tomó con delicadeza una de las bayas proporcionadas por sus sirvientes, cual si se tratase de mistico objeto —pero… tenemos información de lo que es, probablemente el yacimiento de transferato más grande en todo el universo —sonrió con tal complacencia que la ceja del general no pudo evitar arquearse ante la sugerencia — un planeta que se encontraba fuera de las cartas y que tiene muchos más elementos de interés — tomó asiento una vez más estrellando su capa contra el suelo —el problema es, que como todo lo bueno, esta infestado de seres indeseables, tu misión será arreglar ese problema —la delicada baya fue estrujada con desprecio, en ese simple acto Kiiro comprendió lo que se le solicitaba sin más preámbulos.

—Majestad — tosió con los antebrazos sobre las rodillas —al ser un planeta de esta naturaleza supongo la problemática que implica el uso de poderes —meditó causando el agrado de su superior, siempre perspicaz, en verdad sentía que no se equivocaba de elección — supongo de igual modo que el uso de armas ha fracasado o no estaría solicitando mi intervención — en una vaga pregunta al aire le cuestionó de manera sutil

—hace dos semanas iniciamos el asalto, pero esos malditos nativos son muy numerosos y resistentes — gruñó de modo casi imperceptible — incluso los que hemos tomado presos, son mucho más fuertes fuera de ese muladar y prefieren morir antes de rebelar alguna debilidad —los colmillos visibles ante el desagrado de ese recuerdo —no podemos volar sus aldeas por la inestabilidad de los elementos, nos arriesgaríamos a destruir todo el planeta —guardó silencio meditando su próxima idea — la única solución es que tu descubras alguna debilidad, no dejaré este asunto en manos de Salza, no me quedan claras las circunstancias que lo pusieron convenientemente lejos del atentado contra mis hijos —

—Lord Cooler… ¿lo han encontrado? — con un hilo de esperanza emitió

—Así es — aseveró con amargura —pero no esta en condiciones de hacer nada por el momento — Posicionó una mano sobre el dintel resquebrajado de lo que fue el centro de aislamiento en el complejo — Mi hijo Freezer —Cerró los dedos con lentitud, pulverizando el material crujiente— Fue… asesinado por …una bestia salvaje —

Ambos quedaron callados, de cierta forma los sentimentalismos no eran parte de la rutina en el manejo del imperio, para ambos, era una situación nueva.

—Es imperante que actúes de inmediato — Cortando el momento Cold ordenó de forma fría

—Emperador, como podrá observar, no estoy en condiciones de pelear en este momento —vislumbró el inicio de una molestia sin precedentes en los ojos de su líder —pero de este hecho se encargará mi futuro heredero y se que cumplirá con la misma eficiencia —

—¿Heredero? —

—Así es majestad —intentó hincarse en signo de sumisión — si es verdad que todos mis recursos fueron restaurados, he decidido otorgar la sucesión a un loable guerrero que figurará como hijo adoptivo de mi casa —

—Tus bienes no serán restaurados como asumes — aseveró sin dar tregua a una posible indulgencia — pese a que no hayas sido culpable fallaste en tu deber de protección a mi hijo —

—Lo se alteza — Continuó con su discurso —Pero si permite que pueda hacer este cometido realidad, contará con todos los aportes que requiera—

Cold conocía bien a su general, por primera vez notaba en su voz lo que jamás pensó escucharía y sabía muy bien, que la amenaza implícita a la que se refería no tendría revés si decidía negarle esa petición. No contaba con más recursos, no confiaba en los que sabía podrían solucionar el problema. Con las manos atadas, no había mas que pudiera hacer. Las reservas del mineral era lo que daba estabilidad a la seguridad del imperio, incluyendo la nueva promesa de potenciar su nivel de poder, fuese lo que fuese que trajera entre manos, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar.

—De acuerdo Kiiro —admitió casi en amenaza gutural — tendrás todos los privilegios y títulos a tu casa de vuelta…pero si tu protegido llega a fallar… colgaré tu cabeza junto a la de él en el trono de palacio Cellisca —se alejó sin dirigirle la vista —transpórtenlo de vuelta a su planeta —ordenó a los guardias en la distancia. Diciendo esto desapareció entre la polvareda de los escombros.

Los soldados encargados de atenderle obedecieron la implícita señal de retirada que la furtiva mirada del general les propinó. Estando seguro de que nadie mas se hallaba en el área. Se atrevió revelar al intruso

—No tardarán en traer la nave y es mejor que traigas hasta aquí al resto — ordenó sin revelar su posición con la vista.

Jeice salió entre las sombras, silencioso asintió retirándose con total sigilo. No era necesario mencionar la necesidad de total discreción, después de todo, en ese momento se trataba de la especie más buscada en todo el imperio.

_..._

Una semana más. Un mes mas y los pequeños problemas no dejaban de ocurrir. Pero finalmente su gran mente se antepuso a todas las adversidades presentadas.

—Finalmente después de reparaciones a ciegas —suspiró acogiendo en el rostro una gran sonrisa —estamos listos para partir— anunció eufórica, cubierta en líquidos de desecho de la nave mientras mecía a su inquieto crío en un brazo.

—¡Vaya! — recargándose con regocijo en el fuselaje de superficie, el saiyano más alto exclamó — nunca pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo reparar una nave — bostezó acomodando la cabeza para observar las estrellas.

—¿Estas criticando mi trabajo? — se limpió las manos, arrojando el pedazo de tela sucio sobre la cara del supuesto provocador.

—¡Cielos Bulma! — se levantó con un ligero hartazgo — No me refería a eso ¿Podrías calmarte? —

—Creo que eso deberíamos hacer todos — Tarble quien intentaba dormir a la pequeña, intentó apaciguar las cosas. A pesar de lo extraño que parecía esas discusiones se hacían mas comunes cada día. Por alguna extraña razón parecía haber una gran disociación entre la personalidad conocida del saiyajin terrícola y el nuevo super saiyano despertado. Situación preocupante que nadie intentaba traer a colación.

—Por supuesto — con bastante cinismo, refutó la incómoda mujer — ¡¿Tienen alguna idea del trabajo que fue reemplazar todos los sistemas de propulsión, po que ¡¿NO TENEMOS COMBUSTIBLE?! ¡Trabajar desde cero porque todo lo redujeron a cenizas en su batalla! Y no tener herramien… ¿Dónde rayos vas? —

Salió volando, no quería discutir mas y no encontraba la forma de no inducir esas confrontaciones. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y en definitiva, algo no se sentía bien. Constantemente pensaba que se debía a su nuevo estado de maternidad, pero ahora meditaba en la posibilidad, de que fuese él mismo, quien por primera vez en toda su existencia, ahora sentía la necesidad de responder a esas provocaciones. De cualquier manera, nada de lo ocurrido podía ser una buena noticia.

Tomando espacio para aterrizar en ese extraño paraje nocturno desierto, descendió dejandose caer. Exhaló intentando borrar su mente, realmente se había vuelto un experto en ello en poco tiempo. Pero una presencia familiar se acercaba en su misma dirección.

— No es necesario — le dijo al sentir su presencia aterrizar a su lado — Iré a disculparme en unos instantes, por ahora necesito estar a solas —

La ausencia de una respuesta le dejó saber que había más asuntos que tratar.

— No necesitas cargar solo con todo el peso de esta cruzada — las pisadas trituraban los pequeños gránulos de arena como el único sonido entre ambos — Sabes… haberte conocido, fue una de las experiencias más reveladoras de mi vida — Inició tomando asiento junto a él, en el frío terreno— Eres la esperanza de lo que nuestra raza pudo ser, sin haber caído victimas de su propia ambición y violencia, eres un sujeto increíble — Fijó su vista en las facciones de su congénere, pero sus cejas anunciaban una preocupación inminente — Lo que sea que este molestándote… lograremos vencer —

—No es así —

— ¿Qué has dicho? —ofuscado intentó rectificar lo que creyó haber escuchado

—¡No es así!— en total seriedad se sentó de un solo movimiento — ¡No soy un sujeto increíble! y no se si quiero ser parte de toda esta historia de legendarios elegidos — Cruzándose de brazos se preparaba para alejarse una vez más — Lo único que deseaba era una buena pelea, ¡Nunca quise ser el héroe de todos esos seres allá afuera! —La exasperación, comenzaba a hacerse presente en un rostro que nunca le había conjurado —¿Sabes lo que harán cuando regrese? —preguntó dándole la espalda. El más joven, anonadado por esa conducta completamente inusual, solo negó en silencio — No estoy listo para ser un héroe, solo quiero encontrar el reto de enemigos mas fuertes, ¡No quiero el puesto del guardián del mundo! —

—Pero… — Interrumpió su abrupta salida — Es nuestra obligación — Con el entrecejo cerrado, recriminaba lo que juzgaba como una actitud egoísta, que se negaba a aceptar — No se que te ha pasado, pero es mejor que examinemos…—

—No— con la orden más seria que jamás hubiese dado, se plantó de cara a la sugerencia —Por primera vez, veo las cosas con claridad y no permitiré que lo arrebaten para que encaje en un perfil — Los ojos de su oyente, no podían estar mas sorprendidos —Deja de forzar lo que no te agrada, hay cosas que no te corresponde cambiar. Igual haces con Bulma para ser algo que jamás serás, acepta lo que eres, lo que son los demás y déjanos seguir con nuestras vidas— y levantando el polvo en varios metros a la redonda, salió disparado perdiéndose en la negrura de la fría noche, dejando un aún más frío corazón tras de sí.

En la nave la situación no era menos desoladora. Detrás de la labor diaria de acunar a sus gemelos, las dudas sobre el retorno estaban también presentes en la mente de la joven terrícola.

—…todos les despediremos, por la mañana como has anunciado — el anciano habló, cayendo en cuenta que la mujer no prestaba atención a sus palabras — Quizá has pasado tanto tiempo aquí, no es agradable marcharse —

Bulma sonrió, aunque era un proceso largo de explicar, prefería que ellos creyesen ese hecho a hablar sobre toda la problemática que estaba por desatarse, al arribar a su planeta. Un pequeño llanto llamó la atención de ambos, el maestro yadratinano se acercó, posó la mano sobre la cabeza de la tierna bebe lloriqueando y le devolvió el sueño antes de que despertase a su hermano.

—Increíble — exclamó admirada — ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Necesito aprender ese truco para hacerlo en mi planeta — se carcajeó comprobando la serenidad con la que ambos retoños dormitaban —o si decido tener más — bromeó guiñando un ojo. Pero ese gesto, no fue tomado de la forma esperada

—Quizá debíamos decirlo antes — el maestro continuó con seriedad —pero ya no podrás tener más hijos —

—¿Qué? —sorprendida preguntó una explicación, a la extremadamente escueta información.

—Tenias muchos daños —informó tratando de darse a entender en el idioma intergaláctico —no pudimos corregir todo y no recuperabas tu fuerza — hizo un ademán de apoyo y a paso lento se dirigió a la salida.

Aunque la noticia no era la peor de todas, de cierta forma arraigó una tristeza a la condición de la joven, nada de lo acontecido había sucedido como imaginó vivirlo. Después de todo siempre supo que no tendría una vida ordinaria, pero saber que esta sería la única vez que experimentaría el proceso, le daba en cierta forma una inconformidad por no haberlo disfrutado a plenitud de toda la experiencia.

…..

Al amanecer, los viajeros guardaban su distancia entre sí, el festejo de despedida fue sumamente breve, siendo los yadratianos criaturas poco expresivas, nadie lo tomó de otro modo. Al cerrar la escotilla el silencio reinó hasta escuchar que los motores funcionaban a la perfección. Se levantaron por los aires seguidos de todas las miradas y en un segundo, despegaron con la dirección a la base rebelde mas cercana, pues había mucho trabajo por hacer para frenar la invasión al planeta en discordia.

_..._

Los indómitos ecos de su conciencia saltaban entre recuerdos inestables de lo vivido, un desorden de pensamientos y emociones que sin tomar forma aparecían en su subconciente. Entonces, entre los suaves murmullos de la brisa del planeta lejano, donde ahora se encontraba, depertó. Semiconsiente y sin abrir los ojos reparó en la calidez de la atmosfera del sitio, un silencio calmo cual oasis de despreocupación.

Y brotó la Ira.

No había otra palabra para describir el título de los primeros atisbos de su regreso a la realidad. Sentía la traición brotar en su subconsciente rencoroso, ciertamente había sido un tonto al bajar la guardia, ahora se recriminaba inútilmente otra oportunidad perdida, ignorando por completo en qué situación estaría inmiscuido y para su constante suerte… no debía ser nada bueno.

Pero algo era diferente, al abrir los ojos, no sintió yugo de alguna forma de represión, no sintió ninguna forma de cautiverio, no sintió esa misma sensación homicida al instante. Enfocando el fondo de la enorme y lujosa habitación, figuró al ser que asumía como el total culpable de su actual infortunio.

— Debes sosegar tu espíritu muchacho—adivinando el significado de ese ceño, saliendo de la fresca sombra entre los telares, el presunto hospedador se acercó, vestía una elegante túnica roja, de desconocido material pesado. Sin embargo, los emblemas de la casa a la que pertenecía eran conocidos por el intrigado huésped.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — con ambas manos apoyándose en sus cansadas piernas, sin dar rodeos, le interrogó — Si estas buscando recompensa por mi cabeza, te advierto será muy difícil. Debí imaginar que serias capaz de esto, Kiiro vasallo de excelencia del imperio… —

Ante la salida proliferante de insultos, el viejo general sonrió, se posicionó sin temor a un lado del mueble de reposo, otorgando una placida mirada al hermoso atardecer aconteciendo entre los enormes arcos de la terraza. Su atmosfera era de completa serenidad.

— Lo imaginaba muchacho— Con su senil tono, dió un gesto condescendiente, logrando arquear aun más la ceja del aludido — No espero tu gratitud, pero si espero poder resarcir mi deuda— Inicio su concisa explicación — No estás aquí por los motivos que supones, estas aquí, porque era necesario—

— ¿¡Que estupideces estas hablando!? — se levantó encolerizado, hastiado de escuchar sinsentidos de laberínticas interpretaciones — Todo fue completamente innecesario ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Pagaste el salvarte arrebatando mi hora de gloria! ¡Era mi hora de VENGANZA!— lanzó lejos el inmobiliario a su alcance, fiero cerró la distancia en contra de su supuesto benefactor.

— Guarda tu ímpetu para tiempos en que sea necesario —el exgeneral se irguió sin temor frente a la amenaza inminente — mi proceder tiene una razón, más allá de lo que tu juicio nublado por la ira permite entender — la severidad de su sobrecejo acrecentó la duda del príncipe — ciertamente posees una fuerza superior, pero tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de sostener una batalla, ¿Cuánto crees que habrías durado cuerpo a cuerpo contra el emperador? —

Aguzando la mirada en busca de algún indicio de mentira, finalmente el saiyajin decidió ceder ante la veracidad de ese hecho, pese a haber alcanzado el estado legendario, su cuerpo denotaba serias marcas del descuido del tiempo, si bien no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo se encontró en esas condiciones, la falta de una musculatura real y el estado demacrado de su piel eran el signo inequívoco de que las palabras del general tenían la razón.

Observando el predicamento en su huésped, Kiiro lo instó a tomar asiento en las soberbias piezas que adornaban el recinto.

—Este es uno de los palacios mas antiguos del imperio — señalando la estructura, cambió la conversación de pronto — era una de las joyas mas valoradas de los icejin, pero con el tiempo, su utilidad decayó hasta ser un regalo del emperador a este anciano en las guerras de Qvadrvum —

—Hnn— tomó asiento de un movimiento, cruzando los brazos en signo de aburrimiento — ¿Dónde están los otros? — se apresuró a interrogar prestando poca atención al relato.

—Cold me obsequió el palacio, por una conquista acelerada y con un numero de bajas mínimo— continuó explicando sin prestar oídos — más el éxito de mi encuesta no radicó en el asesinato y uso de la fuerza, radicó en el diálogo y estrategia— pausó observando las facciones de su oyente, completamente inamovibles — si pretendes conquistar un imperio, aun mayor aliado que la fuerza, es la inteligencia— se levantó haciendo una seña a su acompañante. Ambos se levantaron caminando por los altos pasillos señoriales hasta llegar a una de las cámaras de recuperación, donde observó flotar en recuperación los cuerpos de dos conocidos individuos.

—¿Qué hace esa sabandija aquí? — preguntó señalando el cúmulo de cabello blanco que tapaba el cuerpo inconsciente.

—Supuse que se trataba de un aliado — explicó a secas — ayudó a transportarte sin levantar sospechas—

Un breve silencio sobrevino, la abrumadora situación presente contenía demasiada información explayada en solo un instante, ¿Qué plan estaba aconteciendo del que no tenía conocimiento? ¿Cómo es que ambos saiyajin llegaron sin ser delatados por uno de los mas conocidos elementos del imperio? en el rostro del príncipe había miles de preguntas con poca posibilidad de respuesta, sin embargo una constante resonaba en su mente, abriendo con claridad la posibilidad de que pudiese ser una nueva clase de instrumento que utilizar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — viró buscando una respuesta de la postura en su involuntario carcelero. El sonido de su voz intentaba sonar intimidante, pero no hacia mas que invocar verdadera confusión, rasgo que intentaba disimular con todo ahincó.

El rostro de Kiiro no volteó. Guardó silencio unos instantes antes de buscar sus siguientes palabras. Prestando vaga atención a los tanques del resto, finalmente emitió

—El gran problema de este imperio, es que ha rebasado el desprecio por lo que antes era valioso— sentenció con grave voz — no puede seguir negándose la verdad, los días de este mundo están contados — se alejó rumbo a la puerta deteniéndose debajo del marco, antes de retirarse pronunció una ultima explicación — Eres diferente al resto de soldados que he conocido, el altruismo del que fui testigo, solo es un símbolo de algo mas grande por venir— observó al oyente levantar la ceja con suma incredulidad — Por lo que has hecho, haré que anhelas se vuelva realidad, te daré mi palabra saiyajin, de que de ahora en adelante, serás un hombre libre—

El sonido de la cámara de recuperación llamó la atención del incrédulo saiyano. Uno de los tanques empezaba a drenarse, sacando de su letargo de sanación al viejo camarada de escuadrón. Regresó la vista a la entrada donde el anciano se había marchado.

—No sé cómo lograste salvarme…— exhalando mientras tanteaba sus antiguas heridas, el saiyajin más alto trataba de ponerse en pie sujetándose de los bordes —… pero empiezo a creer que tienes una seria fijación conmigo—

Vegeta ladeo el rostro divertido, por mucho que le molestase, no podía evitar sonreír ante el inmensurable descontrol de toda cordura en ese momento de su vida. Realmente, nada tenía sentido, la historia de su vida le hacia desconfiar de todo lo acontecido pero, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir que había una pequeña posibilidad, de que quizá en esta ocasión, algo fuese diferente.

Al correr de las horas, ambos congéneres descasaron bajo el viento, en el cuarto contiguo a las cámaras, ambos en pleno silencio, meditando la situación con incredulidad y pocas esperanzas, pero por otro lado, no habían tenido tal momento de serenidad en muchos años. Ambos hombres envueltos en los fantasmas de sus recuerdos, trayectorias diferentes pero similares en cierta medida. Los rayos del atardecer de los soles naranjas pegaban sobre la piel morena del príncipe, los tintes le recordaban los paisajes del ultimo mundo libre que visitó, su mente retomaba los hechos con frecuencia y lo atribuía a que quizá ese fue el último momento en que tuvo paz en todo el tiempo que habría transcurrido. No recordaba con certeza cuanto tiempo habría pasado, meses o años, pero por algún motivo inexplicable, su memoria se empecinaba en recurrir a ese mismo sitio, intentando negarse en el proceso, la importancia que quizá pudo tener en su momento.

—¿Otra vez recordando a la humana? — sin temor alguno y toda la intención de mofa, la vocesilla irritante de Raditz, reposando ambos brazos sobre su perezoso lecho, canturreó.

—Cuida bien tus palabras, insecto — erizando los pelos de su maltrecha cola, el ofendido respondió — O quizá me de por arrancarte esa lengua que solo te mete en problemas —

—No es una agresión — en tono sorprendentemente serio, explicó evocando la duda en su acompañante — Se lo que has hecho—

—¿¡De que estas hablando infeliz!? — Con asombrosa rapidez se colocó a su lado levantándole por la solapa de la tunica, los ojos bien fijos pintados de cierto nerviosismo, no comprendía la ansiedad provocada por una tonta afirmación, que muy probablemente ningún fundamento poseía.

Virando los ojos en total desaprobación, Raditz enderezó los pies dando cara a su superior.

—Mírate, siempre haces ese mismo gesto delatándote — se soltó con brusquedad — maldición actúas como todo un vinculado novat..—

Y el atrevimiento le costó un inesperado y fatal puñetazo al torso. Escupiendo sangre miró de reojo a su atacante hacia arriba, postrado de rodillas.

—¡Tu no sabes lo que estas diciendo imbécil! — volvió a acercarle fiero, sosteniéndolo con un agarre agresivo y petulante — no toleraré que me exhibas como un mentecato de tu nivel ¿ENTENDISTE? —

La mueca de dolor en el rostro del saiyano agredido, de pronto se tornó en una gran ventana de entendimiento, los ojos bien abiertos al igual que todos los sentidos, absorto casi gritando sin contención la verdad, tenía la respuesta a esa conducta y todo ese tiempo, pasó por alto la apabullante evidencia.

—¡Caray…. — emitio en media voz casi escandalizada, no podía despegar las pupilas del ahora irreconocible líder de escuadrón — por todos los cielos… ¡Estas vinculado! —

—¡¿QUEEE!? —cual si fuese lava ardiendo, la palabra en la boca del otro, lo arrojó al instante alejándose en dirección contraria — ¡ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ LO QUE PIENSAS! —

—¿Como... — susurró a modo de eco — es lo más obvio… ¿Como pude ser tan ciego?... espera … ¿Cómo demonios sucedió? — se avecinaba otro gancho que esquivó con rapidez, veía a su atacante dirigirse en su contra una vez más.

—¡Callate imbécil! —

—¡Espera! — se alejó lo suficiente—¿Hiciste ÉL vínculo con… una humana? — duda en la voz, mezclado con incredulidad y un toque de diversión

—¡Voy a vincular …MI PUÑO CON TU CARA SI NO CIERRAS LA BOCA! —

—No dejan de ser criaturas primitivas hasta en sus ridículos juegos —

La voz del intruso imponiéndose, interrumpió la ridícula cacería. Aunque, con marcas sobre el cuerpo del estado de salud inviable del brench, no perdía el toque ácido que le hacia al más volátil de los presentes salir de sus casillas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí insecto rojizo? — Calmando sus ímpetus agresivos, se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una explicación — espero no pienses, que por el hecho de habernos prestado ayuda, te beneficiaremos de algún modo —

—No espero eso — Contestó sin dar mas tiempo a otra interpretación — Aunque no conozcas de ello, nuestra raza también tiene honor — Emitió dando la espalda al ofuscado sujeto — Te salvé la vida y ahora estamos a mano —

El saiyano guardó silencio, pese a que su intención no había sido esa, no podía negar lo ocurrido sin demostrar una contradicción sin argumentos. Decidió que la mejor estrategia sería guardar sus verdaderas intenciones para si, puesto que intentar defender lo contrario, le haría ver como un ente sumamente falso… y emocional. Ambas opciones detestables.

—¿Donde esta Kiiro? —continuó sin prestar atención a los gestos del otro —tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —

—No lo se y no me interesa — dando leves pasos en dirección contraria a los presentes se dispuso a alejarse en busca de un poco de soledad, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo dia.

—Mas vale que lo encontremos pronto … — Jeice impidió su prematura salida — al parecer tenemos una misión que cumplir y creeme que quieres hacer esto Vegeta—

—¿De que hablas idiota? — Raditz le interrumpió

—Kiiro tuvo una reunión con el emperador y al parecer esta misión repercutirá en algo grande —explicó con sumo cuidado de ser escuchado — no escuché todo lo acordado, pero están en busca de un planeta muy valioso y al parecer Kiiro ofreció que el que será su _heredero adoptivo_ quien llevará a cabo la misión a cambio de algo importante—

—Vaya que eres terrible transmitiendo rumores — con las cejas arqueadas el saiyano de larga cabellera bostezó — además aburrido, traes información inútil ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros escoria? —

Jeice se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos con molestia, debía quizá ser mas explicito con esa raza en particular.

—Idiota, el estaba refiriéndose a Vegeta — cerró los dedos sobre su ceño en señal de hastío — Kiiro piensa hacerlo su heredero universal, ¿Por qué otra razón nos tendría aquí? —señaló el cumulo de comodidades que ciertamente, ningun ser en el imperio conocía — esta misión es para probar su valía ante el emperador y aunque no se con certeza la razón, sospecho que algo grande trae entre manos—

La sorpresa en el rostro de ambos saiyanos no se dejó esperar. Las palabras de su antiguo enemigo tenían peso sobre la evidencia acumulada, aun mas, para todo lo anteriormente hablado entre Vegeta y el general, pero algo no tenía sentido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otorgarle ese beneficio, que tendría el viejo entre manos, de lo que se beneficiaría seguramente? Pues el altruismo no era el fuerte de ningún ser en ese imperio y en todo caso, ¿Por qué hasta ahora demostrarlo? y justamente con él. Retomó atención en la conversación frente a él y algo más le produjo una gran desconfianza.

—¿Y tu en que piensas aprovechar esta situación malnacido? — se dirigió al brench en medio de su explicación de los hechos.

—No quiero nada a cambio si a eso te refieres — aseguró ofendido —solo quiero la oportunidad de estar frente a Salza una vez más, cobrar toda la deuda de sangre que me debe — el fuego de odio en sus ojos, no podía tener disimulo alguno —sé que él está detrás de todo y si alguien ha de impedir que logre sus planes, ese seré yo. Ese miserable bastardo no sabrá que fue lo que le sucedió y una a una eliminaré todas las cosas que le importan —

—Que loable objetivo — con una risilla ácida, el príncipe interrumpió sus pensamientos de venganza —pero no me interesa cargar con mas estorbos en el camino —despreció la implícita propuesta de alianza, alzó la cabeza con altanería y tomo asiento sobre uno de los divanes.

—No sabes con quien tratas Vegeta —Jeice continuó —ese imbécil sabe quien eres y si logra exponerte frente a Cold, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer, no estamos en condiciones de pelear aún, mientras yo este cubriendo tu identidad, ese idiota no tendrá oportunidad una vez que recuperes tu fuerza, a cambio de ayudarte solo quiero ser yo quien acabe con él —

Aunque el orgullo le impedía aceptar ayuda abiertamente, sabia que en el fondo tenía razón, sus condiciones no eran las adecuadas para tener la batalla que ansiaba, la oportunidad de poder estar frente a frente con los orquestadores de sus mas entrañables sueños de venganza humillándoles, era una oportunidad que no podía tomar a la ligera. Sin dar signos de aceptación volvió el rostro en mudo silencio. No había mas que decir pues todo estaba sobreentendido, una alianza silenciosa que empezaría un nuevo capítulo en el ascenso de su codiciada sed de justicia propia.

_..._

Las nubes negras de la explosión se levantaban en el horizonte, donde el Namekuseijin terrícola esperaba con paciencia, que la entidad responsable, rebelara su firma de energía.

— No puedo sentir nada — interrumpiendo su meditación, el antiguo guerrero de la grulla se presentó detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — preguntó a secas.

— Chaos lo escuchó en la radio — contestó sin más — Supuse no se trataba de un atentado ordinario —

—Los humanos son criaturas demasiado territoriales — el namek prosiguió — solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una organización se levantara en contra de los recién llegados —

Otra explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, movilizándose ambos con toda rapidez, llegaron al punto crucial, donde los edificios carbonizados de las agencias de conciliación de vida intergaláctica, antes se encontraban.

—¡Mantente alerta! —Piccolo ordenó — Maldicion no pude sentir nada — refunfuñaba en silencio virando el rostro en todas direcciones. El sonido de las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos le desconcentró, perdiendo por un momento el rastro de una sombra sospechosa que se perdía en la oscuridad. Al instante merodeadores simpatizantes con la xenófoba causa, aparecieron armados de utensilios de combate primitivos. Las criaturas curiosas de otros mundos corrieron despavoridas abandonando el sitio. El enfrentamiento de humanos contra extranjeros se dio de forma tumultuosa.

—Vámonos — Piccolo esquivaba los patéticos ataques — no nos corresponde arreglar este lío — indicó la retirada evitando confrontaciones innecesarias.

—No se que fue eso — Tien expresó — pero no estamos tratando con un enemigo ordinario —

Piccolo guardó silencio, el enorme edificio había sido destruido en su totalidad con solo un pequeño disparo, lo que fuera que estuviese perpetrando esos ataques, no podía tratarse de un simple humano. Parecía ser la obra macabra de algo más y mucho mas poderoso.

Pero las peores conjeturas se levantaron, cuando de súbito entre el barullo de los enfrentamientos, una sube de propaganda salió disparada en todas direcciones y el emblema rojo junto con esas malignas iniciales, auguraban que solo era el comienzo de una pesadilla.

—R.R. — Enunció en voz alta sosteniendo el papel — Debemos contactar a Gokú —

_..._

En la plataforma oeste, dentro del gran complejo en la recién construida estación fantasma rebelde, todos esperaban ansiosos ese reencuentro, que habría tomado tantos años concretarse por fin. Al fin, todos podrían reunirse de nuevo, no faltaba entre los convidados a la reunión, las emociones desbordadas y exageración en algunas reacciones usuales.

—¡AHÍ VIENEN! — Extremadamente nervioso por la llegada de su padre, Gohan anunciaba esa misma frase ante toda nave que atravesaba el espacio visual.

—Gohan compórtate — irritable Chi-chi interrumpió la prematura celebración — ¡pareces un maleducado gritando de ese modo! —

—Tranquila — Krillin intentó apaciguar la situación —entendemos la emoción que debes tener — se dirigió al semi-saiyano con la misma euforia contenida.

—Supongo que nos avisarán en la sala de control cuando estén al alcance — Yamcha aguardaba sentado junto al resto de la pandilla, donde Puar, Oolong y el Maestro Roshi jugaban una partida de cartas.

—Me pregunto que uso podrá darle Bulma a sus cosas de la infancia a estas alturas — el tranquilo Dr. Briefs se dirigió a Krillin intentando obtener mayor información de la que él le había proporcionado.

—No lo se — se encogió de hombros este último —no pudimos intercambiar mucha información, no había mucho tiempo y la comunicación era deficiente —

— Nave procedente de Yadrat en órbita — anunció la voz femenina de la sala de control.

Todos los responsables de administrar el arribo de vehículos corrieron a ajustar las debidas medidas de seguridad. El grupo estaba nervioso, incluso el mismo Saru y Kurat observaban desde la plataforma superior impacientes por ver con sus propios ojos al que habría sido el vencedor de uno de los mejores campeones del imperio.

Finalmente, haciendo un haz de luz, en la distancia apareció la nave grisácea. En un instante estaba ingresando al campo de atracción y desplegando el tren de aterrizaje, el asfixiante sonido acrecentaba los latidos de todos los presentes. Habiendo sido asegurados por el equipo de la estación, la escotilla se abrió y todos los amigos de los recién llegados se aglutinaban impacientes al final de la plataforma.

Bajando la cabeza para pasar, el primero en bajar fue el saiyajin más popular de toda la legión rebelde.

—¡GOKÚ! —

A coro, sus amigos vitorearon con tal felicidad y escándalo, que el resto de los transeúntes interrumpió sus actividades, para poder dar un vistazo en carne propia, a la llegada del ser más afamado de toda la flota rebelde. La leyenda hecha realidad frente a sus ojos.

—¡PAPAAAÁ! —Gohan se lanzó sobre él casi derribándole. Todos los seres alrededor aplaudieron con gran emoción entendiendo de quien se trataba, la satisfacción de tenerlo de vuelta estaba en el aire.

—Me alegra verlos a todos— con una enorme y sincera sonrisa recibió de brazos abiertos a todos sus viejos amigos.

Tarble le seguía muy de cerca, después de haber recibido efusivamente a su mejor amigo, Krillin se le acercó igualmente alegre de verlo de regreso. Vio en la distancia acercarse a Kurat y Saru, pero los intercambios afectivos se congelaron cuando la tercera pasajera bajó, con una carga que nadie más imaginaba existiese.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo tal, que sus pisadas por la rampa hacían eco, solo opacado por los vitores al fondo de la flota rebelde que los recibía.

—¡Bulma! —su padre, envuelto en lágrimas, fue el primero en ir a recibirla con gran gusto.

—¡Hola papá! — igualmente eufórica correspondió a su gesto.

—Pero Bulma…. — el maestro, inseguro de hablar, se atrevió a ser el primero en decir una sola palabra —esos…bebés…— a la redonda todas las bocas abiertas se presentaban por razones diferentes, pero igualmente sorpresivas. Todos atentos a las siguientes palabras que diría.

—Son mis hijos — orgullosa declaró sonriente, trayendo sobre todos aún más conmoción de la ya acontecida. Sobre todo, porque un pequeño apéndice cada uno, que se dejaba ver sin ninguna dificultad.

—Son muy lindos Bulma — Gohan se acercó dando su dedo al pequeño Trunks que lo tomó con gran curiosidad. Los pequeños ojos azules en ambos eran el indiscutible signo de que decía la verdad.

—¿Co…cola? ¿acaso son…? — Oolong se dirigió a un Puar tan descolocado que no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de su mejor amigo humano, quien debía estar atravesando por el momento mas duro de su vida.

Para el grupo, las palabras sobraban y faltaban, las miradas pasaron de los pequeños a los únicos dos saiyanos que conocían. No había forma de poner orden en las cavilaciones que venían a su mente, las circunstancias eran demasiado incriminatorias y para los tripulantes, toda la seguridad con la que desembarcaron, se vió mermada por el juicio que nunca imaginaron tendrían que afrontar.

—¡¿Cómo PUDISTE?! — y la primera reacción no se hizo esperar, lanzando un puñetazo certero, la otra mujer del grupo trasbocada de rabia, se dirigió con toda su furia a atacar al hombre que ahora deseaba hubiese perdido la batalla contra Freezer.

— ¡Alto! — exigió evadiendo sin esfuerzo todos los ataques subsecuentes de su furibunda esposa — no es lo que tú piensas—

—¡¿Lo que yo pienso?! ¡LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN! — continuó, hasta ser frenada por los amigos en cercanía — ¡¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?! — recalcó lo que parecía un hecho obvio. El escándalo atrajo a un considerable número de curiosos que no dejaban de murmurar entre sí.

— ¿A que se refiere papá? — sin comprenderlo en su totalidad, el joven viró buscando alguna respuesta.

—Debemos tranquilizarnos— Krillin apaciguó los ánimos crecientes —Seguramente Bulma dará una explicación…—

— No — la calumniada mujer intervino — no hay que decir más que esto: No son hijos de Goku, por si es lo que están asegurando— sumamente ofendida inició la explicación — ¡No puedo creer que piensen que sería capaz de algo así! solo deben saber que son mis hijos y el origen de donde provengan no es de la incumbencia de ninguno —

— Que sencillo ¿verdad? — distinguiéndose del resto, finalmente la voz de Yamcha resaltó entre las demás, más no por su tono, sino por el peso del rencor que llevaba inscrito — "No es de su incumbencia" — la imitó dándose la vuelta, con los puños ardiendo de rabia. Todo ese tiempo preocupado, todo lo vivido, no había palabras suficientes, en ningún idioma, para describir el tamaño de su decepción.

— Espera Yamcha— arrepentida de su actitud hostil, intentó alcanzarle, pero fue detenida de inmediato por su segundo amigo humano de mayor antigüedad.

— Déjalo solo un momento Bulma— Krillin intentó calmarla mientras al fondo se desataba otra discusión entre Oolong y Puar quienes ahora inculpaban a Tarble con indirectas mordaces — sé que no parece buena opción, pero si no aclaras lo que está sucediendo, no creo que las cosas vayan a mejorar—

— ¡Es suficiente terrestres!— tomando la palabra, Kurat intentó disuadir la discusión, trayendo a colación un tema de mayor importancia— No es momento de contribuir al drama familiar, tenemos pocos días para organizar un asalto al planeta que está siendo atacado por el imperio —

— Así es, hemos organizado una reunión con el oráculo en la sala del comité— Él brench, instó a los presentes a seguirle, su persona no pasó desapercibida por la científica quien reconocía ese gesto con total seguridad.

— ¿Quién es el? — preguntó a su padre en baja voz mientras todos, exceptuando a la aún disputante familia Son, seguían a los conocidos líderes.

— Su nombre es Saru, es un brenchjin muy inteligente — contestó mientras, embelesado por sus nuevos nietos, prestaba poca atención a lo que acontecía más allá de esas lindas caritas que habrían sido la mejor noticia para él, en todo el transcurso hasta el salón preguntaba mil y un cosas, acerca de los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Conmoviendo plenamente a su hija.

…..

Una vez adentro, la explicación comenzó. Una flotilla de pilotos, prestaba atención a la nueva comandante en jefe. Con gran eficiencia hablaba los pormenores en detalles técnicos, los planes de ataque, los actores clave y elementos con los que contaban.

— Ahora que tenemos de vuelta a Son Gokú con nosotros— aludió al grupo de terrícolas sentado al fondo — nuestras posibilidades de éxito son seguras.

—No — levantándose entre el resto, la mujer del cabello azul habló — desconocen un hecho muy importante…

—¿Disculpe… — Titubeó buscando entre el resto quien esclareciera el rango de la brava joven.

—Ella es Bulma, comandante Nasheen— Kurat le sonrió, esclareciendo la duda de la mayoría de los presentes — Una genio tecnológico, uno de los mejores aliados de los guerreros Z y…. un grave complejo de realeza latente— le describió causando una risa burlona de todos los presentes

— _Gracias capitán_ — refunfuñó cínicamente —

—Ahora soy un general, su alteza — contestó sagaz

—¿Tienes información que necesitemos saber Bulma? — Saru le instó a continuar con su explicación.

— Así es — continuó — yo conozco ese planeta —

Los presentes viraron atónitos. Tenía que ser un engaño, era un planeta de reciente descubrimiento por los mejores ingenieros del imperio. Quizá había perdido la razón.

— Pero de que estas hablando Bulma — Tarble posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

— El planeta al que intentan salvar, es una trampa mortal para enfrentarse al imperio — caminó hasta el centro de la reunión — Toda su superficie posee un mineral que absorbe la capacidad de manejo del Ki, asi mismo las fuentes de energía de todo mecanismo de ondas, por lo que las transmisiones son imposibles —

—Entonces ese es el motivo por el que el imperio lo quiere — Saru interrumpió evidenciando el secreto del imperio — es una fuente inagotable de transferato, necesitamos replantear el ataque —

—Un momento — pidió la calma el mecanizado general — No podemos modificar toda la estrategia por las conjeturas de la princesa —

—No son conjeturas — Tarble intervino — nuestros espías hablaron de irregularidades atmosféricas en el planeta, el imperio nunca pudo realizar escaneos de la zona, es un punto ciego—

—No esta inhabitado — sin prestar atención a las dudas sobre su palabra, la científica continuó — lo habita una raza de felinoides llamados Tarwis y son sumamente fuertes, debemos aliarnos con ellos y definir una estrategia juntos —

—Es demasiado tarde para eso — levantándose entre los oyentes, la viva copia del general Blue interrumpió causándole sorpresa — los ataques del imperio comenzaron hace semanas, para ustedes, a estas alturas deben haber colocado discos de fuerza sobre la atmósfera, es imposible entrar sin tecnología de ondas —

La chica no refutó lo dicho, mas no por la lógica del proceso, sino por lo extraño que resultaba volver a ver a ese hombre en ese lugar. Era como reabrir un capítulo insólito de su vida ¿Era él? ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido todo ese tiempo y sin envejecer?

Adivinando su disyuntiva, Krillin soltó una carcajada.

— El es Azuki — le dijo en voz baja, parándose a su lado — se lo que piensas, pero nos estas haciendo quedar mal con esa mirada loca—

Retomó su atención para notar que había perdido totalmente el hilo de la conversación. Los lideres discutían posibles opciones y asignaban puestos de batalla en los equipos. Entre el resto de sus compañeros, la mitad estaban distraídos, una parte casi dormidos y uno en particular estaba ausente. Ella sabía que era hora de aclarar las cosas con él.

_..._

En realidad. Podría ser peor.

Había estado en sitios de condiciones tan míseras, que el ser un condenado en ese lugar, era como obtener unas vacaciones pagadas.

Independientemente de los burdos dispositivos anti-Ki, todas las facilidades prestadas a los presidiarios eran comparables con los aditamentos de lujo en la armada de Freezer. Diversas comidas diferentes al día, una cama y mantas para cubrirse. Además de el hecho de contar con su integridad y ocasionales lecturas para pasar el tiempo. En realidad, esos rebeldes imbéciles no tenían idea de como subyugar un prisionero.

En esos pensamientos divagaba el viejo saiyajin, cuando escuchó en el oscuro corredor pisadas apresuradas. Llamando a su curiosidad, decidió permanecer indetectable. Entonces de las voces que intercambiaban algún tipo de pelea, escuchó una que ciertamente conocía.

— Si pudieras esperar solo un minuto…— molesta intentaba alcanzar las zancadas del otro participante, quien, por el silencio y gesto, podía adivinar sin necesidad de comprender el idioma, estaba sumamente ofuscado.

—Te he dicho que no tenemos nada más que hablar — le cortó en seco esperando desistiera de seguirlo.

—No hagas eso — objetó cruzándose de brazos sin seguir el juego —no pretendas que seguía existiendo algo real entre ambos — bufó logrando llamar la atención de su oyente, aunque fuera para mal.

—¡Es el colmo del cinismo! —levantó las manos en rendición a modo de mofa —¡¿Esa es tu justificación por haber desaparecido por casi cuatro años y regresar con dos hijos de otro?! ¡HIJOS MITAD SAIYAJIN! —

A pesar de no comprender a la perfección el lenguaje, las palabras clave en dicha oración lanzaron un vuelco al centro del tercer invitado incognito. ¿Hijos? ¿Más hibridos de su propia raza? Y tomando en cuenta quien sabía era ella, las posibilidades se volvían un alarmante hecho, que esperaba no fuese lo que imaginaba.

— No me fui por propia voluntad ¡Fui raptada grandisimo tonto! — pero la ira en su contestación se diluyó al darse cuenta del vacio que sus acciones habían provocado, después de todo jamás fue su intención herir al que hasta ese momento habría sido su único compañero sentimental por muchos años. Ahora mas que nunca, debia darle una explicación.

—No importa ya — intentó detenerla, antes de que iniciara otra ronda de agresiones — esto solo demuestra que siempre he sido un tonto —Se recargó vencido en la pared, la mirada perdida esperando no tener que continuar el intercambio.

—Yamcha — se acercó con extrema suavidad, sus ojos no podían esconder la tristeza por esa consecuencia —lo lamento, se que debes odiarme, pero en realidad las cosas no sucedieron del modo en que lo crees, él no es…—

—¡NO te atrevas a hablarme de _él! —_ siseó entre dientes, furioso — si no fuera porque es uno de nuestros aliados, ¡yo mismo lo mataría, es un maldito gusano traidor! —

—¿De que estas hablando? — Confundida, intentó tomar su mano

—No — se alejó hostil —sospechaba que intentaría algo por la forma en que te mira, por como salió corriendo a ayudarte al fin de la galaxia en cuanto supo donde te encontrabas, felicidades entonces, tu y ese mocoso son tal para cual, unos viles traidores —

Pero la reacción que desencadenó, lo dejó aun mas confundido. Sosteniendo una carcajada, intentaba mantener la seriedad que correspondía, sin embargo, las acusaciones eran sumamente ridículas.

—¿Estás hablando de Tarble? — preguntó antes de emitir un juicio, sonaba demasiado inverosímil.

—¿De quién más? — espetó en una combinación de ira y desprecio — sé que Gokú jamás haría algo así… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti —

Guardo silencio dedicándole una mirada asesina. Enfardando ambos brazos cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

—Solo te perdonaré esa ofensa, porque se lo que sientes — Habló pausadamente, involucionando el peligro latente de tirar todo por la borda — Nuestros amigos no son los únicos saiyanos que quedan en el universo— inició intentando esclarecer su punto — Y solo por lo que fuimos, a pesar de todas las veces que tuve que soportar tus indiscreciones, te diré lo que realmente pasó — Tomó aire antes de revelar, lo que hasta ese momento nadie más sabía. Una catarsis implícita en todo lo que ese viaje le había transformado y a su vez, un recuerdo doloroso, del breve periodo que compartió con el fenecido saiyajin.

— Fui capturada por el príncipe de los saiyajin en Namek, me llevaron como una esclava a la base de Freezer y después decidió liberarme, a cambio de otorgarle las esferas del dragón de la Tierra. Por supuesto, que jamás creí sus intenciones, pero mientras realizábamos el viaje… realmente llegué a conocer una parte de él, que no pensé pudiera existir. Salvó mi vida incontables veces, vivimos muchas situaciones e incluso algunas divertidas, pero, en ese momento, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro…y llegue a hacer una especie de amistad con él — sonrió iluminando su rostro —¡Vaya! ¡Incluso lo admiré en ciertas cuestiones! Era terriblemente irritante, solitario. Pero, era del mismo modo… impresionante. Era inteligente, honesto, muy valiente y jamás se daba por vencido…era …— No obstante, al observar la perplejidad inscrita en el rostro de su oyente, se detuvo cayendo en cuenta de que había hablado de más. Intentando corregir su error, carraspeó cambiando su voz —estaba herido e hicimos un ritual para salvarlo, algo salió mal… y después descubrí que estaba embarazada— se encogió de hombros sin ánimo de continuar, esperó paciente la reacción del otro.

Finalizando el abrupto cuento poco convincente, una risotada estalló del fondo del antiguo ladrón del desierto.

—¡Maldición Bulma! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —con una mano en su propia frente, negaba con una risa nerviosa —¿Un príncipe saiyajin? ¿Escapaste de una base de seguridad del imperio? viajaste por la galaxia y luego ¿Te enamoraste del mismo PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN QUE TE SECUESTRÓ? — ridiculizando lo absurda que esa historia sonaba, intentaba hacer entrar en razón, a la ahora totalmente furiosa mujer.

—¡No me enamore de é!l ¡bruto! y ¡VEGETA FUE REAL! … Solo eres un IDIOTA celoso, que no comprende nada—

—¿Yo soy el idiota? — En actitud sarcástica, la cuestionó — Te embarazó un sujeto por un accidente y… ¿Yo soy el idiota? — Y a dicha afirmación, sobrevino la cachetada más dolorosa que jamás hubiese recibido, mas no por el nivel de fuerza impreso, sino por el trasfondo de la humillación y el corazón igualmente destrozado que el suyo. Arrepentido, pero más aún ofendido por todo lo acontecido, guardó la compostura con seriedad y se levantó suavemente, alejándose sin intención de arreglar lo ocurrido. No había mas que hablar. Quizá era más grave de lo que pensó. La forma de describir esa vivencia, le hacia pensar, que se habría vuelto loca o que realmente ese misterioso sujeto, llegó a ser en poco tiempo, lo que él jamás pudo. Inaceptables ambas opciones.

Las lagrimas que involuntariamente brotaron de sus ojos azules, fueron borradas con coraje por su delicada mano. Esperaba que fuera un final amargo, pero las acusaciones fueron demasiado para ella. En el fondo se sentía una tonta, pero hacia falta mas que un simple relato para comprender todo lo que aquello le significó, algo que nadie mas que ella misma entendería. Y quizá él, si aún viviera.

—Fue real, todo fue real — Susurró, abrazando la sensación de esa emoción en su centro, no podía nombrarla, pero entendía que existía muy dentro, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más la tendría, pero no se evaporaría pronto.

Cuando se hubo marchando, no fue su rostro el único que quedó trasbocado. El intruso en la charla estaba trastornado. Si bien, la comprensión de todo lo dicho fue limitada, la información obtenida era apabullante. ¿Vegeta estaba muerto? Ella ciertamente lo mencionó. ¿Híbridos de la casta real? ¡¿Esa mujer tenia a los descendientes de Vegeta?!. Todo lo dicho era una infamia. La blasfemia del peor tipo, pues, no solo aseguraba que hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo como su protegida, sino que ¡Osaba presumir haberle dado dos hijos! Debía estar equivocada. El modo repugnante en que hablaba de él, con tanta devoción, como si no conociera en lo mas mínimo al frío, despiadado y brutal príncipe. Era una mentira. Todo debía ser mentira.

No importaba como, pero debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, necesitaba ver en sus propios ojos, a los supuestos cachorros de Vegeta y si era verdad su linaje, debía desaparecer esa abominación, no se trataba de cualquier saiyajin, se trataba del ultimo sobreviviente de la casa real, ver su sangre mezclada con la de esos humanos era simplemente una ofensa indignante.

Ya encontraría la forma de escapar y poner fin a lo que Vegeta nunca pudo. Solo así honraría su memoria.

_..._

De pie, en perfecta postura derecha, cubría su mano izquierda con los guantes del imperio, que habrían cubierto sus manos desde que tenía uso de razón. Escuchaba el golpe de los metales, el barullo de las tropas alistando los insumos de ataque, mas el momento de revestir los colores de la armadura de liderazgo, era un acto que requería especial ceremonia.

Por primera vez, tenía a su cargo toda una flota de asalto, el cargo supremo de mando en una operación. A pesar de que las circunstancias no le convencían, quería dar una oportunidad al plan de su benefactor, después de todo, el único ser que hubiese deseado despedazar con sus propias manos, estaba ahora muerto. ¿Qué más daba esperar un poco más para culminar su venganza? En algo Kiiro tenía razón, el mejor modo de ganar el imperio no era con actos barbáricos, sino con una estrategia infalible.

— Estaremos listos en poco tiempo — Jeice ingresó a su cámara portando el uniforme de subalterno. El cuadro era tremendamente bizarro a los ojos de cualquiera, pero de cierta forma, las aptitudes de ambos infundían confianza en el otro.

El príncipe asintió sin voltear.

—Asegúrate de que todos cumplan el protocolo — ordenó asegurando por ultima vez que todo marchase en orden — Te quedarás con el grupo de las torres — indicó recibiendo una respuesta aprobatoria. Despues de ello el brench salió a cubrir su puesto.

—Creí que eso lo haría yo — recostado sobre su litera, el otro saiyajin protestó.

—Tu estarás en mi tropa — contestó con hartazgo — no tendré tu perezoso trasero desacatando ordenes —

— ¿alguna vez te he fallado como para que siempre me des las tareas más aburridas? —

Y una seria mueca de acusación acompañó a la muda respuesta de su líder.

— y…. ¿Cuál es el plan? —

—Los reportes de Salza hablan de enfrentamientos infructuosos en bosques, sus tropas están atascadas por el exceso de confianza en su tecnología — sonrió para sí, terminando de ajustar la banda de mando en su brazo derecho — se que la aldea con mayor población, está en un claro contiguo a los ríos superficiales, al norte de la zona de conflicto, en cuanto lleguemos solo será cuestión de capturar a los habitantes y los lideres seguirán nuestras indicaciones, son nativos apegados a sus costumbres y gente, será rápido—

—¿Cómo los encontraremos si los rastreadores no sirven en esa endemoniada tierra? —

—Para eso me tienen a mí, grandísimo tonto — rodó los ojos cansado de explicar —Nadie de todos los imbéciles del imperio, conoce esa tierra tanto como yo — dedicó una risilla petulante —No sabrán que fue lo que les pasó —

_..._

Al salir del viaje hiperlumínico, el calor de la batalla entre bandos era igualado por la sensación de peligro creciente conforme se acercaban a la antesala del desastre.

La flotilla de naves rebeldes era apenas un frente oponible ante el poderío de los enormes cargueros del imperio que, debido a la peculiaridad del planeta de asalto, poseían un arsenal suficiente para repeler cualquier intento de boicoteo, la operación era infalible, o por lo menos así estaba resultando.

— Jamás llegarán a tiempo— Habló en voz alta observando el intercambio de disparos y los severos daños que apenas eran soportables en la estructura de sus vehículos aliados.

— No tienen oportunidad frente a eso—Su acompañante intervino— El planeta está blindado por escudos de energía, por eso las naves mantienen la batalla en el espacio— Observa los restos que caen a la atmósfera, se desintegran al contacto—

Haciendo uso de su analítica mente, Bulma planteó sus opciones con los dedos fijos en el mentón, si quería encontrar un momento de actuar, debía esperar a visualizar una falla que permitiese abrir una posibilidad.

— ¿Que estás pensando? — El más joven le interrogó

— La tecnología de encapsulamiento llegó después de la de miniaturización — Inició su explicación con gran paciencia — Tengo un dispositivo que puede conferirnos menor superficie, cuando esas cosas se estrellan ...— Señaló los restos de metales de naves impactándose contra el escudo

— ...se incineran y abren momentáneamente una puerta al planeta por la que podríamos ingresar— completó su pensamiento el saiyajin

— Exacto — afirmó la científica aún estupefacta de dicha observación.

— ¿Como lograrás hacerlo? — aún sin comprender cómo esos seres aparentemente atrasados socialmente habrían descubierto ese maravilloso proceso, Tarble continuaba asombrado.

— Por eso pedí a mi padre trajera mi antigua mochila de la infancia — Aseguró feliz pasando por encima de las esferas donde sus bebés dormitaban — Esto será suficiente— Arrojó un reloj a las manos del confundido joven

— Lo use hace muchos años para entrar en el bolsillo de Gokú— La joven sonrió al novato del equipo— Retiraré el centro anclándolo al circuito de eyección de energía, coloca las manos en el panel, tomará unos minutos... — Solicitó, otorgando el control del vehículo poniendo manos a la obra. Al cabo de unos segundos, inició el proceso acelerando hacia la ruta de los escombros.

Tres escombros de metales de la batalla se enfilaron hacia la cúpula de energía, más los disparos aleatorios alcanzaron a dos.

—¡Rayos! ¡Espero que no alcancen ese último! — La joven aceleró la marcha aumentando también el pulso del pasajero consiente.

— ¡O será la ofensiva más corta del mundo! — Tarble se sujetó de sus alrededores sintiendo el empuje de la velocidad, la miniaturización de su cuerpo y el pánico creciente cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros del objeto

—¡Ahora!—

El fragmento se impactó, las brasas de su materia permitieron ingresar tras la estela de fuego que prosiguió. Toda la estructura temblaba. El ruido ensordecía a todos y después de segundos angustiantes, la marcha se regularizó. Al estar dentro aceleró hacia la cobertura vegetal y normalizó el tamaño de la nave buscando cobertura entre el bosque.

— Te dije que sería fácil— Viró hacia la figura color blanco petrificado, que miraba al vacío aferrado a su lugar— ... vaya elementos valientes que tenemos — Se volteó ofendida.

...

En el ventanal del crucero, Salza observaba a lo lejos la batalla

—Señor — uno de los soldados de mando de acercó otorgando el informe de daños—Parece que el emisario de la casa de Kiniro, tiene sitiadas a las tribus de los nativos, sus técnicas de ataque tienen un rango de efectividad que no esperábamos —

— ¿A que te refieres? — Incrédulo, con un tinte de altanería, preguntó sin dar crédito a lo entendido.

— El escuadrón de ese sujeto ha traspasado la defensa, es cuestión de horas para que finalice el ataque por tierra—

La usualmente pálida piel del Brenchjin adquirió un sutil tono violáceo, no podía evitar sulfurarse ante la nociva idea, de que en solo unos días, el desdichado usurpador pudiese haber hecho uso de una estrategia de mejor contenido que la suya. Ahora más que nunca hervía en su ser la necesidad de saber quién era ese sujeto y el porqué del misterio en su aparición, las lenguas mordaces incluso cuchicheaban que se trataba del futuro príncipe de la antigua casa de Kiniro, el hecho de que su archi-rival ahora trabajará para aquel, solo sumaba puntos para una inminente acción destructiva contra el sujeto, pero lo más sospechoso de todo, era que absolutamente nadie más sabía algo de él.

—¡Consigan ingresar los malditos cañones de plasma o los pulverizaré yo mismo! — Perdiendo el temple golpeó el panel aboyando los controles.

— No podemos hacer contacto con la central de asalto— Apenado, su soldado bajo el rostro esperando no pagar las consecuencias del desempeño deficiente de la tropa— Los rebeldes intervinieron las comunicaciones—

— Entonces DESHANGANSE DE UNA VEZ DE ESAS MALDITAS BASURAS— El usualmente calmo Brench estalló el rastreador en sus manos, tenía el tiempo encima si no quería ser culpado por un fracaso de operación, para su desgracia, la única esperanza que tenía ... también era el despreciable equipo de asalto que Kiiro había recomendado.

La contienda era feroz, paso a paso el enemigo avanzaba, el bosque no serviría de escudo por mucho tiempo y la última resistencia esperaba un milagro. Los disparos luminosos de los blasters atravesaban el oscuro follaje de los gigantescos árboles, lacerando los recursos que más respetaban en su cultura.

— No podemos resistir más tiempo — Endive susurraba sujetando su arco en espera de no ser descubiertos

— ¡Mantente firme! — meditando los sonidos a su alrededor, las garras de Sorrel se contraían y estiraban de su arma, sin querer dar paso al nerviosismo. Detrás de la fila agazapada de guerreros estaban los últimos refugiados libres, hombres y mujeres protegiendo a los pequeños, todos en espera de encontrar su destino final con absoluta dignidad.

— Sohko llegará a tiempo — Sorrel intentaba tranquilizar los ánimos del resto — solo debemos resistir un poco más —

...

Al descender, la chica reconoció el gran río al instante, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se estrelló por primera vez. La culpa de los recuerdos quedó sepultada por una sensación de familiaridad, pero decidió no prestar atención apremiando a cumplir su misión lo más rápido posible.

Tomó su reciente creación, un vehículo de desplazamiento en vuelo, liviano y sumamente veloz, montó en el asiento ajustando los pies a los pedales

— Como se supone que viajaremos en eso todos? — Recargado en el marco de la plataforma de descenso, Tarble le preguntó con cierta molestia.

—Ustedes no irán— Bulma replicó, ajustando su traje gris de asalto a las hormas magnéticas del vehículo — te quedaras a proteger a mis hijos— indicó poniendo manos a la obra sin demora, al arrancar el zumbido desapareció entre el bosque sin dar más explicación.

— No veo entonces cuál era el propósito de que todos vinieram...— La queja de Tarble quedó en el vacío, cuando observó que su compañera se había esfumado en algún sitio — ... y me toca ser de nuevo... el irrelevante niñero— Ladeó la cabeza ingresando apesadumbrado a la nave detrás de sí.

Evadía los troncos con gran habilidad, miraba en la pantalla de su holográfico la fuente de poder del escudo de energía, provenía del límite de la cascada más grande de la región, su conocimiento del planeta era de gran ayuda, el paraje tenía una densa neblina lo que dificultaba la toma de rutas adecuadas, prefería campos más despejados para evitar accidentes, después de todo, de ella dependía la ejecución de la defensa primaria de los rebeldes.

— El bloqueo de Saru no durará mucho — Se recordaba obligándose a apresurarse. Llegó a la fuente de poder indicada en sus monitores, y de inmediato reconoció ese pelaje negro, la fuerza de la estampa de un viejo amigo, librando la batalla por el mismo objetivo que los rebeldes.

— ¡Acaben con esas bestias!— El líder de escuadrón apuntaba a los caídos, el campo estaba regado de víctimas y victimarios, al centro del pie del enorme monolito proyector del campo energético, los últimos Tarwi de pie apuntaban a los últimos soldados del imperio.

— ¡Esto es todo hermanos!— Sohko gritó a sus valientes guerreros — ¡Es un honor morir por la libertad de nuestro mundo! — Se lanzó contra los disparos emulados al instante, pero un halo de luz cegó a todo presente, para virar hasta la fuente, donde una figura conocida daba contraataque a los invasores.

La descarga de explosivos miniaturizados detonó en escalera consecutiva, los enemigos no supieron de dónde llegó el ataque, al instante las líneas del frente cayeron, el resto apuntaba sin éxito pues en un instante sus armas no funcionaban de forma alguna.

—¡ATAQUEN! — Sohko ordenó al puñado de tarwis enfurecidos, con absoluta destreza atinaron a sus blancos y en unos instantes, todo se había terminado.

La mujer que pensaron jamás volver a ver, descendió de su vehículo entre la humareda de la explosión. Se quitó el casco y brindó la sonrisa más grande al jefe de la tribu, que se alegraba de igual forma de ese reencuentro.

— ¡Buruma! — Hizo el saludo acostumbrado, siendo imitado por la científica.

— Sohko— No hay tiempo que perder — Le habló sin paso a las formalidades — Mis aliados están aquí para defenderlos, pero debemos destruir el escudo para que puedan pasar— Señaló el monolito

El resto de los guerreros miraba con recelo la posibilidad de admitir aún más invasores a su mundo casi devastado.

— Lucharemos nosotros— Con seriedad y leyendo el pensamiento de su pueblo, el lider rechazó lo ofertado

— Sohko no son enemigos ordinarios— La chica insistió tomándole del brazo — Puedes leer en mi las intenciones de mi pueblo — Aseguró intentando recurrir al último recurso de negociación— No hay otra forma de vencerlos —

Sohko contemplaba la inmensa bóveda celeste, los destellos indicaban que debía estarse ejerciendo una batalla, pero el riesgo era demasiado para sus convicciones, suspiró observando el enorme número de individuos, inmóviles, caídos en batalla, su centro dolía en lo más recóndito, si es que había un momento para intentar un cambio, está sería la única oportunidad.

Miro a los ojos de sus congéneres, a los grandes ojos esperanzados de la mujer y después de tomar la decisión del líder que debía ser, accedió con la cabeza, esperando una última salvación para su pueblo.

Al instante Bulma sacó de su bolso 5 diminutos microchips negros. Repartió 4 a los tarwi más cercanos, quedándose con uno y dio instrucciones.

— Daré la señal y deberán estrellarlos contra la columna al mismo tiempo—Todos tomaron posiciones espaciadas —AHORA— Obedecieron al instante y un anillo de electricidad azul rodeó el complejo, la torre perdía vida y color en pocos segundos y la emisión del escudo en dicha área, se abrió de súbito alertando a todos los bandos a la redonda.

…..

'Esta hecho'

Kurat leyó boquiabierto lo sucedido.

— ¡Es hora de movernos! — ordenó a las tropas de asalto tomando posiciones — después de todo la colérica princesita lo logró! — gritaba eufórico alentando a todos a prepararse.

— Te dije que ella lo haría— con la plena satisfacción en el rostro Goku se preparaba para descender— ¡ya era hora de entrar en acción! — emocionado cerraba los puños deleitándose en lo que acontecería—

…..

— ¿Que rayos fue eso? — el corto producido por el campo alertó a todos los altos mandos.

Raditz se dispuso a adentrarse de una vez por todas en los restos del bosque, el escudo se diluía frente a los ojos de todos, no había tiempo que perder.

— ¡Espera! — ordenó su superior levantándose de la sombra donde esperaba — esto apenas se pondrá interesante — ladeó una sonrisa oscura augurando que ese pequeño éxito sería la causa de envalentonamiento de los últimos refugiados. Tenía toda la intención de esperarles y finalmente capturar a la última resistencia. Después de todo, ahora no había rival alguno que pudiese hacerle frente.

El silencio reinó. Por varios minutos escuchó con atención para finalmente descubrir que el enemigo organizaba una formación de ataque

— Debe ser ahora — Raditz se adelantó, dispuesto a la ofensiva.

—No — Le detuvo una vez más— Ellos vendrán a nosotros — Enunció con una alegría torcida, finalmente su misión llegaba a su fin.

Más el ataque no llegó.

Mirando al cielo, la venganza llegó en forma de naves rebeldes.

—CÚBRANSE! — Alcanzó a escucharse el grito de Raditz sofocado por los poderosos disparos de las numerosas naves que atinaban mortales bajas al ejército en un solo instante, la tierra se cimbraba bajo los escombros calcinados de remanentes de vegetación, las armas contraatacaban pero el zumbido de las naves apenas permitían al ejército sorprendido, asegurar una defensa eficiente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿De dónde salieron estos bastardos?!— Raditz se cubría las espaldas manchado de la tierra que levantaban los potentes disparos, sobrevolaban uno a uno como ángeles de la muerte derrocando las fuerzas invasoras. Vegeta se levantó, cubierto por la furia de esos actos a traición, se concentró levantándose dispuesto a terminar con la amenaza, más el grito de guerra de los Tarwi advirtió que intentaban concretar una emboscada.

— ¡Aseguren los flancos! — ordenó a los escuadrones desorientados que al iniciar la defensa fueron sorprendidos por los poderosos nativos que se abalanzaron sin piedad.

Las naves giraban para regresar a la batalla, pero la paciencia del saiyajin se había terminado.

—Muy bien, parece que no tendremos prisioneros después de todo — se cruzó de brazos, en medio del caos un murmullo en el ambiente levantó las vistas, el aire electrizado rodeaba el cuerpo luminiscente rumbo a una inexplicable metamorfosis, ante la boca abierta de todos los presentes, se elevó por los cielos desafiando toda fuerza de la naturaleza, hasta encarar de frente a las naves que aceleraban para impactarle. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos azul agua, la victoria estaba dada.

Una letal ráfaga, único disparo de su mano y la línea aérea de frente rebelde desapareció

...

—¿Quien diablos es ese monstruo?— uno de los pilotos llamó por él intercomunicador. Kurat, al otro lado de la batalla, se percató de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Nubes negras cargadas de rayos y a la distancia un temblor perceptible.

— Debo ir — la voz sombría del saiyajin a la cabeza del escuadrón anunciaba que este duelo estaba hecho solo para él. No habría otro capaz de detenerlo.

— No, debemos liberar el cuadrante norte o estarán expuestos nuestros aliados— se negó intentando explicar la importancia del plan. El rostro de inconformidad del saiyano dejaba entender, que no podría retenerlo mucho tiempo.

...

En la encarnizada contienda, Tarwis y rebeldes contra soldados detenían su avance ocasional para mirar al cielo, esa inexplicable presencia de destrucción que desafiaba el poder de los minerales del planeta.

— ¡No es posible! — uno de los rebeldes buscaba cobertura al igual que el resto, el pánico se apoderaba de todas las miradas ante la inminente destrucción en todas direcciones, el incadescente demonio descargaba su furia contra las esperanzas de alcanzar la libertad. Sin una gota de sudor en su frente, separó la defensa en tan solo unos instantes. Toda la atención estaba puesta a ese inusual milagro oscuro que sobrevolaba el paraje.

—¡OH POR KAMI! —llevó ambas manos a su boca, sentía el corazón detenerse, el blaster arrojado sobre la hierba fue el único ruido entre el grupo de opositores, mientras ella, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, prendida de la sorpresa sin poder parpadear, vislumbraba a aquel protagonista de sus memorias levantarse como fantasmagórica ave de presa sobre sus amigos —¡NO PUEDE SER! — ladeaba el rostro sin control en acto demencial, sus manos temblaban creyendo que presenciaba lo imposible. Cerró los ojos y todo ese canal se encontraba ahí, estaba vivo, estuvo vivo todo ese tiempo, la fuerza de su ser fluía incontrolable y lo peor era, que ella sabía que esa metamorfosis, solo implicaba que no habría forma alguna de salvarse esta vez. Ahora verdaderamente era invencible.

Al convocar esa conexión, como choque eléctrico atravesó su cráneo el incomprensible retorno, esa emoción que nunca pensó reconocer de nuevo. Frenó en seco, el sobrecejo bien abierto, no se atrevía a voltear en dirección de esa sensación, pues temía que después de todo ese tiempo, de lo vivido, de todo lo que alguna vez imaginó… ella estuviera ahí...viva.

Raditz adivinó en un instante que algo estaba mal, pero en medio de la confusión aprovecho la distracción lanzándose sobre el líder del clan, justo como se lo habría descrito el tarwi capturado, uno de los mas imponentes nativos. El resto de los guerreros intervinieron, pero el saiyajin fue más rápido, las condiciones prolongadas en las minas le daban experiencia en movimientos, igualando la fuerza del oponente, que desesperado, rodaba sobre la hierva intentando someter al invasor. Los soldados intervinieron una vez más, retomando ventaja sobre todos los que, en vano, intentaban contrarrestar los números de caídos que ahora eran arrastrados hacia las celdas improvisadas.

—BURUMA—Endive zarandeó a la hipnotizada fémina—¡DEBEMOS HUIR! — pero la mujer no contestó. Igualando la postura de la ahora, mejor arma del imperio, permanecía absorta en un trance ausente de todo lo ocurrido alrededor, el aire en las ráfagas de flechas y blasters volaba a todo su rededor, mas no había elemento alguno en ese mundo que lograra distraerla de lo que veía, no había escapatoria de eso. Sabido de la misma manera por su contraparte, quien, al caer en la aceptación, cerró los puños atreviéndose a voltear hacia el fantasma que sentía anclado al suelo.

—¡¿VEGETA QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! —atascado entre las garras de Sohko, el otro saiyajin luchaba intentando evitar mas cortes a su piel, Sohko peleaba de modo casi feral, pero era mortífero al encuentro. Los golpes de ambos resonaban en la carne cual peso muerto. Alrededor el caos se apoderaba de todo. Cuerpos peleando a muerte y disparos, una lluvia se cernió sobre las cabezas de todos y en el desorden de la batalla, un solo individuo adivino cual seria el destino de esa fatídica resistencia.

—¡Retirada! —entre las voces del tumulto, Tarble apareció ordenando al resto, el enemigo estaba mejor armado, era más numeroso, no había otra forma de salir con vida. Cuando fijo su atención al desalentador panorama, dos figuras estoicas le dieron un vuelco al estómago. corriendo entre los arboles dirección a la aturdida mujer.

En la distancia y aun perdida entre la realidad y la ficción, el sonido de esa voz la trajo de vuelta un instante, al caer en cuenta de las consecuencias de que su amigo estuviese en ese lugar.

—¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?! —se giró encarándolo, un soldado disparó hacia ella, esquivado por poco margen a la sorprendida mujer que regresó de golpe a la realidad. ¡Estaba en medio del campo de batalla sin un arma!

Sin embargo, en medio de la búsqueda desesperada de su blaster, la figura menos pensada descendió hasta pararse frente a frente con su estampa.

Ahí estaba la imagen de su tormento, viva en todo sentido, era real, justo frente a sus ojos que, por alguna casualidad absurda, era puesta por el destino, una vez más en el mismo planeta donde todo empezó.

Lo vió con la misma intensidad que en un principio, caminando hacia ella con toda la gloria de su transformación ser diluida al instante de pisar el suelo, una vez más esa negra melena desafiando la gravedad, su figura visiblemente más delgada, cicatrices diferentes en lugares nuevos y esa fiera mirada que podía ponerla de rodillas. Muda de asombro no podía siquiera pensar.

—Eres…tu…— Era surreal, temerosa extendió su mano en reflejo automático. —Eres…. un super… —

Pero sus palabras no concluyeron, cual rayo presagiando el riesgo, el saiyajin más joven se interpuso quitándola del medio con un violento tirón.

—¡HUYE BULMA! — Tarble gritó desesperado intentando ganar tiempo para evitar, ella sufriese un inminente ataque. Pero al instante el agarre férreo contra su cuello, le indicó que había sido la peor idea de todas.

—Despídete de este mundo insecto — gruñó levantándolo sin esfuerzo, el placer en los ojos negros, esperando terminar de una vez por todas con la patética vida que tanto tiempo atrás deseaba arrebatar, juicio enteramente nublado a sus costados, olvidando mantenerse en defensa.

El plano vertical se perdió, abrió los ojos rodeado de tierra donde algún osado sujeto había terminado con el breve reencuentro, enterrándolo en la distancia de una patada. Se levantó encarando a su nuevo oponente y para su sorpresa, se trataba de el único ser en el mundo que ansiaba con todo su ser, poder volver a enfrentar.

—Kakarotto — limpió la sangre en su boca con desprecio. No perdía un movimiento del osado rival que se aproximaba sin miedo alguno.

—Mas vale que te vayas Vegeta —anunció amenazante colocándose entre sus amigos y su nueva amenaza — esta vez no seré tan piadoso — el tono severo de su afirmación preocupaba a los presentes, el detonante de una batalla mortal, debían salir de ahí de inmediato.

— ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS? —Retomando su prioridad, Bulma jaloneó al último responsable por resguardarlos.

— ¡Es lo que vine a advertirte! — La tomo de las manos retirándosela — Llegó nuestra flota a rescatarnos ¡Están a salvo! —

—¡Vete! Lleva a todos los sobrevivientes que puedas hasta las naves— le empujó reincorporándose hacia donde los dos rivales más fuertes estaban al borde del enfrentamiento

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Intentó detenerla, pero ella se soltó al instante

— ¿Por qué ayudas al imperio? —se dirigió a la mayor amenaza incrédula, ninguna de sus acciones tenía sentido ¿Por qué beneficiar a sus odiados captores? ¿Por qué después de todo el daño? —¡Ayudanos a vencerlos! Se que los odias tanto e incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros…—

Pero sus palabras cayeron estrepitosamente en el vacío, sin siquiera prestar ojos a la súplica, Vegeta ladeó el rostro enfocando a su insufrible némesis. La sangre le circulaba engrosada del extasis en la ventaja que sabia poseía. Algo que seguramente ninguno de los otros dos saiyanos sospechaba. Dando un grito de guerra alzó su aura hasta resquebrajar los terrones del suelo bajo sus pies, el torrente de aire hizo retroceder a los desprevenidos y su asombrado rival, comprendió que quizá esta vez, había subestimado gravemente a su enemigo.

— ¡Debemos salir de aquí! — apenas pudiendo detener a la indefensa mujer, Tarble trataba de convencerle de abandonar el intento de redención de ese criminal, sabía que la lujuria por esa batalla no se detendría incluso si ella tuviese importancia para él.

—¡No! — se negó sin margen de arrepentimiento. Luchando contra el viento intentó librarse de su amigo para poder acercarse, estaba segura de que podía evitar ese desastre, podría salvar a todos, podría convencerlo de desistir en la espantosa operación de conquista, de que era la única que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La batalla inició, siendo el príncipe el primero en arremeter contra el saiyajin del gi naranja, el impacto fue brutal, la descarga de toda su venganza a flor de cada contusión despiadada que sembraba sobre la apenas contenida sentencia de dolor en su oponente. Dos ganchos precisos, desaparecía frente a el con tanta frecuencia que el mareo de enfoque en la línea del horizonte, le impedía concentrarse a totalidad.

—Maldición — gritaba intentando desesperadamente acceso a su poder, se sentía atado en su propio cuerpo, sin poder detener uno tras otro los ataques implacables del otro saiyano, que parecía sacarle la carne de los huesos en cada golpe

—¡Detente! — la carnicería estrujaba el corazón de la científica quien no podía dejar de mirar la brutalidad, con la que era arrastrado sin piedad, el mejor amigo de su infancia —¡Detente por favor! —

— ¡El es un monstruo Bulma! — tomándola de ambos hombros Tarble intentó sacarla de la necedad insistente —Saca a todos de aquí, yo iré a ayudarle —

—¡Te matará si lo haces! — le gruñó histérica — ¿No lo entiendes? Si no logró convencerlo GOKÚ MORIRÁ—

….

Kurat guiaba con éxito limitado el ataque a las flotillas de naves, la intromisión fue celebrada demasiado pronto, la neblina de disparos se disipó y entre los soldados del imperio de poca monta, apareció el comando de élite, armado con toda propiedad y listo a embestir al enemigo. Al frente de todos, el conocido comandante rojo lideraba el escuadrón con total eficiencia.

—Ese maldito Jeice —murmuro jadeando ante el esfuerzo de mantener las líneas, no había muchas opciones a esas alturas —¡liberen a los prisioneros! —anunció renunciando al resto de la ofensiva, sin orden todos iniciaron el ascenso hasta las celdas de contención, mas el ritmo de perdidas era alarmante

Para cuando el comandante rojo se había alzado en el horizonte. El armamento y la impecable formación, le hacían saber que no había modo de ganar la contienda.

…

Raditz jadeaba, exhausto por la pareja contienda, saiyajin contra Tarwi, ambas superbas criaturas con una resistencia inigualable, Sohko, cubierto en heridas, sostenía su brazo con huesos visiblemente rotos. La bestialidad innata de los tarwi le daba ventaja al intimidar, pero Raditz no era cualquier enemigo, la contienda era feroz, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno. Sohko, impaciente por las perdidas de su tribu, se lanzó a terminar con todo lo que tenia y ante el movimiento precipitado, el experimentado saiyajin aprovechó en un fortuito giro, que expuso el cuello de su atacante bajo su yugo.

—Hasta nunca bestia salvaje — Le gritó triunfal.

—¡Suéltalo Raditz! — Sin haber sido detectado Tarble alcanzó el punto crucial justo a tiempo.

—No te metas sabandija desertora — Posó la vista con precaución comprobando su defensa — no estas tratando con el mismo saiyajin que conociste — El tinte de fiereza estaba implícito en su mirada.

— Tu tampoco — Gruñó igualando su ofensiva.

Al otro lado del campo, en un breve destello de lucidez, poniendo énfasis en su nueva destreza, el saiyajin abatido logró brevemente conectar un movimiento, se teletransportó ante el puño letal que acabó incrustándose sobre la pared de piedra. Soltándose embravecido, Vegeta se sacudió el polvo cayendo en cuenta en la hazaña de su oponente, de algún modo ese sujeto estaba logrando superar la barrera física del Ki, pese a parecer un imbécil el sujeto probaba ser un genio del combate, comprendió que mientras más prolongara la pelea, más aprendería de él y menor seria su posibilidad de triunfo. Debía matarlo de inmediato.

Concentrarse en medio de la golpiza era la tarea titánica más ardua, debía dejar la mente en blanco, sus lecciones enterradas bajo la sangre coagulada de sus extremidades, el aire faltaba a sus pulmones, rogaba a todo su cuerpo responder a la nueva alternativa.

—¿Qué sucede Kakarotto? — flotó casualmente hasta su sitio provocando hacerle perder el juicio —Creí que me darías una lección — cruzado de brazos le miró con superioridad, escurriendo esa oscura media sonrisa de burla. Pero sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo, cuando la figura apretando los puños debajo, por un momento destelló en su grito una ráfaga dorada

—¡No puede ser! — vociferó apresurando el vuelo contra su enemigo.

—Solo tienes un movimiento Raditz, si lo matas, morirás por mi mano — la advertencia latente envolvía la pregunta al aire, ¿Qué haría a continuación? Tarble pisaba los talones del acorralado saiyajin melenudo y las probabilidades no le favorecían. Su cuerpo estaba en menor capacidad que la del joven.

—No me subestimes mocoso imbécil — le ladró perdiendo la paciencia y apretando aun mas su agarre sobre el casi desmayado lider — si has visto a Vegeta sabrás que no he entrenado contra cualquier oponente—

—No eres el único que ha entrenado contra un super saiyajin — mostró los colmillos ladeando la cola ansioso, no perdía de vista un milímetro de las acciones de su enemigo.

La suerte estaba echada, soltando el maltrecho cuerpo del tarwi, el mayor se abalanzó al joven, ambos diestros en su nuevo estilo, pero la ventaja estaba dada sobre el cuerpo con mayor entereza. En una combinación de patada y gancho le envió de regreso al suelo. Avanzando como mensajero de muerte.

—Peleas bien gusano inútil — sonrió tirando un pedazo de diente — pero al igual que mi hermano, sigues siendo un desperdicio de saiyajin —

Y cuando se disponía a contraatacar, como un milagro invocado, a la distancia el resplandor dorado del segundo super saiyano en aparecer en escena, cegó la admiración de todos los presentes a la redonda.

El choque de ambos puños dorados, cargados de poder colisionaron, la ola de reacción en el viento arrojó al suelo a todo ente desprevenido, el héroe de la resistencia, mantuvo la línea con fiereza, cada embate resistido por poca ventaja sobre el agresor, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado. La tensión sobre sus musculos resistía en poca medida el antagonismo del mineral sobre el suelo, aunado a la terrible presión de la fuerza del otro sobre su propio poder titilante. Un gancho al plexo dividió su visión, su sistema no respondía con la misma efectividad. Por alguna razón, se sentía más pesado de lo normal, la cuenta regresiva de su conocimiento comenzó, mientras le molían en un desfile de puñetazos certeros, sobre todos sus puntos clave de resistencia.

No pudo soportarlo más.

—¡NOOO! — usando la fuerza total de sus pulmones, Bulma intentó frenar lo que estaba por acontecer, la desesperación corriendo contra reloj, cada avance del héroe de su infancia, lo veía ser retraído con peores consecuencias.

Cayó. Respirando a ras del suelo, polvo en todos los rincones de su rostro, y aterrizando como halcón sediento de sangre, el peso de su enemigo aplastando sin piedad su cráneo, se encontraba acorralado intentando llegar a lo mas profundo de su poder, debía encontrar una forma de igualar la situación.

— Debiste quedarte en el agujero de donde saliste — chistó con triunfal arrogancia. Presionó hasta sacar un grito de dolor. Extasiado en la toma de esa venganza ansiada, que por tanto tiempo esperó. Los cañones de plasma sonaban al fondo anunciando el fin de la batalla, la merma de opciones nublaba el juicio de los presentes.

—¡BASTA! — intrépida se lanzó sin meditación previa, sin esperanza en su acción, acto desprolijo de discernimiento, barriéndose por el suelo hasta poder alcanzar el cuerpo de su más querido amigo —¡NO LO MATES!— Rogó en un último recurso, con los bellos ojos rebosados en lágrimas, atentos al rostro del verdugo —Vegeta por favor ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! — Se aferraba con desesperación a la piedad que invocaba.

Ese acto de benevolencia lo descolocó. Toda la rabia en sus venas se congeló, cual magia oscura apoderándose de su conciencia, la escena le hacia revolver el centro de su ser, repulsiva, incomprensiblemente vulnerable y en demasía… inexplicablemente infuriante.

—¡Mas vale que te quites mujer! — rugiendo en baja voz, la amenazó con la palma abierta sobre su frente — bien sabes que no me detendré por ti — alardeó con una falsedad, suficientemente escondida, para que el resto pensara que no era una simple amenaza. Se encontraba impedido, atado por su propio cuerpo que trepidaba intensamente, todas su células negándose con rotunda firmeza, pero sabía que no podía ceder a esa debilidad, el sudor frio sobre su frente lo incitaba a cometer una locura, aun en contra de todos sus instintos. Requería más allá de su voluntad el solo permanecer de pie, sosteniendo esa peligrosa acción que podía arrebatar la vida a esa frágil criatura y acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¡BULMA VETE DE AQUÍ! — Escupiendo sus últimas fuerzas, Gokú trató de liberarse de su peso. Veía formarse, sobre la mano de su enemigo, el destello mortal que borraría a ambos. No veía duda sobre el otro.

—No lo harás — Borrando todo rastro de sumisión, ella tomó la mano de su agresor, acercando su rostro a suficiente distancia para sentir el abrasador calor sobre la energía proyectada. En un reflejo instantáneo, Vegeta tomó otra posición alertado por el riesgo. Subía y bajaba la respiración agitado sin control, hecho solo percibido por la denodada mujer frente a si—No puedes matarme… no eres capaz de algo así —

Cerró los ojos enfurecido. sus palabras detonaron la demente rebeldía de su implacable orgullo. Nadie jamás le ordenaría sobre su voluntad, nadie jamás retaría su orgullo. Nadie nunca mas le aprisionaría, ni siquiera ella.

—¡CÁLLATE! — avanzó el ataque en total desacato, a pesar de todo su ser, dispararía. Más, cual cazador sobre incauta presa, la ayuda menos esperada le lanzó al suelo, contra toda probabilidad existente.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — Raditz le contuvo por un segundo, suficiente para que la peliazul actuara con velocidad. Temblando sin pensarlo más, ajustó sus gogles de manejo, colocó la pulsera miniaturizadora sobre la muñeca del caído, la activo hasta desaparecerlo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria hasta su vehículo, cargando a su diminuto compañero.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! — arrojado en cólera contra su camarada, Vegeta dio un golpe tan severo que lo neutralizó. Imposibilitado de todo combate, lo escuchó quejarse de dolor, evitando así que él mismo lo matara por la osadía previa —¡Si vuelves a interferir te mataré yo mismo, idiota! —

—¡Ibas a matarla estúpido! — Escupió sangre sin importarle lo que esas palabras ocasionaran. Lo vio dirigirse hacia él, con la misma estampa fiera — ¡SI LA MATAS ENLOQUECERAS POR EL VINCULO! —

—Tch — La mueca de desagrado se diluyó debajo de ese severo ceño, fijado sobre la dirección donde desapareció. No exteriorizaría, que esa intervención, en realidad era un acto que agradecía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, borracho de ira por un momento, dudó detener en el ultimo instante ese ataque. Estaba realmente ofuscado, consigo mismo, con el imbécil Kakarotto, con ella, con ese temerario suceso. Sabía que Raditz tenía la razón y por un momento de rabia, podía haber acabado incluso con su misma cordura. Soltó un bufido casi inaudible, consternado retomó su búsqueda, debía acabar con ese miserable, antes de que lograra salir del planeta. Dejaría el trago amargo de culpa para después, era mejor no pensar en ello. Cerró los ojos concentrándose… y la encontró.

…..

Montada sobre su vehículo, surcaba el bosque en busca de su nave, pero nublaba su vista más que solo la lluvia resbalando los lentes, aunque sabia que no podía darse el lujo de llorar por la abrumadora experiencia, pues temía que los cañones llegaran hasta esa sección y la vida de sus hijos corriera peligro.

Entonces lo sintió.

—Maldición — sin despegar la vista del horizonte buscó el comunicador en las bolsas de su traje — ¡Necesito ayuda sección sureste! — Llamó con desesperanza, quizá ya habían evacuado todas las naves y era cuestión de segundos que el terrible saiyano la encontrara. Trató de disuadir su mente, intentando con todo su poder poner en blanco todo lo que saltaba a su pensamiento.

—'¿ _Bulma?' —_ La conocida voz de su único compañero humano en el viaje la recibió—' _¿Dónde estas? Continuamos en la nave en órbita, iré a tu posición… —_

—¡No! — Cortó aliviada de que Krillin había seguido sus indicaciones —Mandaré las coordenadas y recogerás algo aquí, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? —El zumbido de los arboles dificultaba la comprensión de su voz.

— _Se han marchado con la comandante Nashee —_ Aseguró calmando su temor — _Estarán a salvo con tu padre en unos minut…_ —

—¡Ven rápido, todo está en mi mochila! —Agregó interrumpiendo — ¡No puedo explicar más!¡Regresaré! — Cortó la transmisión, el nerviosismo le hacía jadear mientras la lluvia goteaba sobre sus mechones. Pulsó los códigos, sabía que el verdadero peligro le seguía los talones, debía alejarlo de la ruta pues estaba a pocos metros del campamento donde arribó. Bajó su mochila con gran rapidez y delicadeza. Acto seguido arrancó a la profundidad del bosque, el corazón se salía sin control, la lluvia se incrementó de golpe, caía implacable cual tormenta ciclónica, impidiéndole ver con claridad. Todo su cuerpo empapado, congelándose al paso del aire.

Un golpe sordo la detuvo, quitó sus lentes y cual fantasma, frente a ella, apareció el espectro al que más temía en ese momento.

Ambas manos sostenían el frente de su vehículo y toda esa aura imponente que recordaba a la perfección, enmarcando la fría mirada oscura, que se clavaba sobre ella como el filo de una espada.

Se lanzó al suelo despavorida. Asustada por perder la vida, por sus hijos ocultos y no poder escapar esta vez. Resbalando entre el lodo se enderezó corriendo, a sabiendas de que era en vano huir, mas ahora le gobernaba una insistencia para alejarse a como diese lugar, el recuerdo de unos momentos antes le decía, que a ese impío guerrero no le conocía más. El tiempo le habría cambiado quitándole lo logrado, no podría hacer nada esta vez.

Sin un gesto especifico que revelara su pensamiento, el príncipe la miró intentar escapar como un animal asustado, la faceta completamente desconocida para él, le traía un incómodo sentimiento, sabía la razón y la culpa le invadía aun en contra de sus deseos. Ella le temía.

La velocidad sobrehumana lo puso en ventaja, consiguiendo prenderla de una muñeca con firmeza. Sintiéndose presa ella tiró con todas sus fuerzas, ni aun la ropa mojada servía de ventaja para resbalar del mortífero agarre. Cayó al suelo aun luchando con insistencia entre pequeños gritos de esfuerzo revolviendo la hojarasca y guijarros en su intento.

La levantó, lentamente hasta ponerla de pie frente a él, mirándola atentamente. Sin más opciones que vinieran a su mente, ella abrió los ojos llenos de furia, llenos de incertidumbre y en un último intento por liberarse, pateó su entrepierna con toda su fuerza, logrando en el proceso, solo lastimarse a sí misma.

—Reitero… Nunca pierdes el temple — Divertido por la ocurrencia, rompió el silencio del aguacero sobre ellos.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, no voy a rogarte — Sin temor le gruñó tempestiva, la expresión igualando la intensidad del ceño de su captor, si debía morir a manos de ese despiadado, sería con dignidad.

—Hmm — Sonrió, cerrando los ojos con admiración —¿No más de: "mis amigos me devolverán a la vida"? —se burló, recordando todos los argumentos recurrentes, cada vez que en un pasado la amenazó.

Pero al retornar su atención, no vió un ápice de miedo disfrazado de insolencia. No había signos de furia o rabietas juveniles. Para su sorpresa, comprobaba que el paso del tiempo también habría cambiado su forma de ser. Ya no se encontraba frente a la misma joven altanera, ahora tenia las agallas de una verdadera mujer.

Y la belleza de una.

Viró el rostro en otra dirección al notarse a sí mismo cayendo en viles provocaciones, si bien entendía la causa, se rehusaba a ser un objeto de sus absurdos instintos. Aunque era inútil negar, que ciertamente había cambiado, sus formas juveniles, ahora eran un conjunto agraciado de óvalos sutiles, una innegable aura de madurez, pero que solo parecía acrecentar su atractivo. Ciertamente jamás le reconocería que, entre todas las mujeres de esa galaxia, ella era la única por la que alguna vez pudo sentirse así.

—¿Y bien? —interrumpiendo el largo periodo sin respuesta, la osada fémina preguntó, permanecía con la mano suspendida sobre su cabeza y una mueca de intriga impaciente.

—¿Dónde ocultas a ese idiota? — La llevó contra uno de los enormes árboles, sin delicadeza —Sé que lo dejaste en algún lado y mas vale que confieses —Gruñó mostrando los dientes —Ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer— Sujetó su otra mano, clavándola en una posición inmóvil.

Ella giró el rostro, furiosa, decepcionada en todo aspecto, pero más aún, de su torpe pericia para entender, que ella nunca significó nada para él. No obstante, no le daría el gusto de ver su desencanto. Le dio una risa descarada, carente de humildad y alzó una ceja probando suerte.

—Entonces bien sabes… —susurró despacio — Que preferiría que me hagas mil pedazos antes de entregártelo. Nunca lo traicionaré — resonó impertinente frente a su rostro, en una combinación de desfachatez y rencor.

—Demasiadas molestias por un pobre diablo — la sometió aun con más enojo, a pesar de que sabia que solo era un truco, lograba colarse en las reacciones más básicas de su ser. La sola idea de que ejerciese esa lealtad inquebrantable a su enemigo más odiado, era razón para sacarle de sus casillas — Te daré una última oportunidad — Le sonrió con cinismo —Sería una pena tener que romper tu lindo cuello, después de todo lo que pasamos — La mofa en su voz, se vio interrumpida por un repentino y suave acercamiento, que bien conocía. Retirándose de un tirón, la fijó aún más contra el húmedo tronco —¡Es muy pronto para que intentes hacerme caer en tus viles artimañas! — vociferó a la defensiva, pero lo que aconteció no era algo que esperara, desplomándose por la falta de fuerzas, la atormentada mujer apenas lograba sostenerse, el frío extremo sobre su piel tiritando, toda su preocupación, el cansancio de todo ese tiempo de acción y la falta de alimento alguno, pasaban la cuenta sobre su debilitado sistema, que luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

La falta de color en su rostro y las vibraciones involuntarias, anunciaban a su captor que no tendría mucho tiempo, antes de que su prisionera cayera en un estado de hipotermia.

—Eres tan patéticamente débil — renegó fastidiado, más verla respirar con pesadez, removió la culpa de sus actos. Su tersa apariencia y ese olor que recordaba con claridad. Ahí estaba una vez más, viva y completamente vulnerable entre sus manos. Con esa valentía intacta, pese a saber, que no tenía la menor posibilidad de enfrentarlo. Las imágenes en sus pesadillas revividas a conciencia, había ido demasiado lejos. Suspiró suavizando su asga, la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo con gentileza, bajó en cuclillas hasta estar a su nivel y levantó su barbilla con delicadeza —Dime donde esta y te dejaré ir — aseguró con toda la intención de cumplir su palabra, sabia que no podía llevarla presa sin exponer más su integridad.

Pero la audaz científica no respondió, apretaba el entrecejo con dificultad para concentrarse. El vaho en su respiración se hacía cada vez más imperceptible y la luz intensa. Entonces percibió el aire bajo sus pies, sin esfuerzo era levantada por los firmes brazos y su vestimenta fue secada en un instante. Mas fue aun mayor su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que toda hostilidad desaparecía del tacto del príncipe, una desconcertante muestra de preocupación inequívoca.

— Bulma, debes salir de aquí — Como una respuesta insospechada, avanzó con ella a cuestas — Sé que aún hay transportes rebeldes intentando escapar, te daré una ventaja para que se larguen de una vez por todas… Pero esta será la ultima vez que recibas algún tipo de ayuda de mi parte — sin cuidado la subió sobre el vehículo donde la encontró —…Ahora estamos a mano —

—Veg.. —musitó quedamente, estaba abrumada, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba nombrarla, esa conducta errática entre el bien y el mal le dejaba al final más dudas que respuestas. lo vio girar sobre sus talones, sin dar seña alguna de arrepentimiento. No pudo permanecer a voluntad en el dilema de acción, debía salir cuanto antes. Como pudo, fijó el piloto hasta el punto más cercano a algún transporte aun en despegue, encendió su vehículo con gran esfuerzo y cuando miró atrás, el saiyajin había desaparecido.

_..._

El éxodo de naves se daba sin control, la fuga era vigilada por unos cuantos centinelas que servían de defensa a los cargueros rebeldes, muchas naves pequeñas eran eliminadas rapidez.

En el enorme ventanal, contemplando la mayor derrota a los rebeldes en toda la historia de ataques al imperio, Salza permanecía impertérrito a emoción alguna. No tenía motivos para adjudicarse esa victoria, pero finalmente su equipo había logrado controlar la derrota final, aunque eso no le conferiría ningún beneficio frente a la cámara del consejo imperial.

— El líder de asalto ordena alto al fuego— escuchó a uno de los instrumentistas, pasar el aviso en el panel al resto de naves que enfrentaba a los últimos rebeldes en salir.

— ¿Que ha ordenado ese idiota? — Repitió, sin poder creer el atrevimiento de quien quiera que fuese ese petulante malnacido.

— El planeta ha sido conquistado — repitió el informe apresurado— Ha establecido, que no hay necesidad en gastar más recursos de asecho contra la flota vencida—

Pero sin emitir palabra alguna, inició la maquinación de sus propias conjeturas. Esa orden sospechosa debía tener un trasfondo de mayor importancia. Pese a la lógica de ese razonamiento, algo le indicaba que había una oportunidad única en ese misterio.

— De acuerdo— confirmó sin más opciones — Informa a los cazas más cercanos que irán conmigo. Necesitamos testigos que interrogar para los recursos desconocidos del planeta— salió de la sala de control en busca de la plataforma de naves de asalto, si había una doble intención en los actos del nuevo favorito de Kiiro, en ese lugar lo habría de descubrir.

_..._

Los preparativos finales para la entrega del planeta se habían dado unos días atrás.

—Ajusta la hibernación para Kiniro — La demandante voz llamó a su compañero de viaje en la otra nave en funcionamiento. A pesar de que había alcanzado todos sus objetivos, la incomoda sensación de contribuir al imperio no dejaba de ser molesta. En verdad debía estar loco para hacer caso a ese demente general. Mas había algo en su plan que realmente sentía poseía sentido. Factor desicivo a la hora de definir su actuar.

— Aun no siento los dedos de los pies maldito imbécil — con una voz aquejada, Raditz replicó la orden con desgana.

—Insecto insolente — bufó — Tienes suerte de que me des lástima en este momento — le amenazó en una mezcla de entretenimiento y molestia.

—¿Por qué no podemos regresar en la nave principal? — insistió tentando su suerte, viajar en los diminutos esféricos era algo completamente insoportable para su maltrecho cuerpo que solo había gozado del beneficio de recuperación por unas cuantas horas.

—Estoy cansado de viajar con esos imbéciles — Contestó conciso, las multitudes le incomodaban en sobremanera, aunado al beneficio de evadir las preguntas innecesarias, aunque era un escuadrón joven, la pregunta sobre su origen se colaría en algún momento. No podía arriesgar lo logrado — que Jeice sirva de algo para variar— finalizó la transmisión a su escolta.

Aun satisfecho de su indiscutible victoria decidió guardar para otro momento el molesto recuerdo de la fuga de su némesis. A pesar de que el habría sido el directo responsable. Era lo mejor evadir ese pensamiento o terminaría arrepintiéndose de ese lapso de misericordia, que así era más digno nombrarle.

Revisando la secuencia de viaje, satisfecho observó el protocolo de conquista ejecutarse sin incidentes. Entre el arrullo automático por el sonido de propulsión, como era su antigua costumbre, revisó el itinerario de su scouter. Los múltiples mensajes de reconocimiento eran un elemento nuevo en su rutina. El anuncio de la proclamación del que sería su nuevo título y los nuevos planes de su autoproclamado tutor, eran eventos que ya esperaba.

Sin embargo, entre todas las nuevas acumuladas, había una que de súbito le hizo descender el alma hasta el suelo. Se enderezó de golpe, moviendo los dedos sobre las rodillas, el ceño profundamente fruncido mientras analizaba las imágenes de los informes de actividades posteriores a la conquista. Miró a través de su escotilla, la nave de su compañero a un lado, la indecisión se hizo presente en su psique. Sabia cual sería la consecuencia que implicaba ese descubrimiento, pero no podía fallar, no podía arruinar todo lo construido.

_..._

La cacería de rebeldes se había complicado aun mas de lo pensado. Habiendo escapado la gran mayoría de naves pequeñas solo dos fueron posibles de intervenir. Mas no había sido la derrota causada por la pericia de acciones, si no mas bien por los números. Hecho que le causaba gran disgusto.

— Maldicion— El ambicioso Brench azulado, retiraba los guantes de pilotaje quemados, su uniforme a medio chamuscar, por la vívida batalla que acababa de acontecer, donde por poco margen, casi encuentra otra vergonzosa derrota —Quiero que trasladen de inmediato a los prisioneros a la estación— llamó por el rastreador intentando salir de la cabina casi fundida. No lo reconocería, pero ese maldito piloto había hecho que se cuestionara sus innatas habilidades de navegación.

—General ya se encuentran a bordo — Afirmó la voz de su subalterno —La patrulla espera instrucciones —

Cortó comunicación saliendo de inmediato al área mencionada.

En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a frente con el grupo esposado de rebeldes capturados. Increíblemente se trataba de la minúscula cantidad de seis tripulantes. Uno de ellos, un nativo del planeta conquistado, el resto dos Ikondas y tres Reikos, pareciendo uno de ellos apenas un ejemplar juvenil.

— ¿Y con este patético grupo de soldados pretenden vencer al imperio? — Se burló despectivo, paseándose frente al grupo, mientras ponía atención a los aditamentos en sus trajes de combate — Que tecnología más arcaica — arrancó uno de los comunicadores de la cabeza del ikonda menor. Con la barbilla en alto decidió que quizá habría actuado demasiado tarde, no parecía ninguno de ellos ser un elemento clave, quizá después de todo las ordenes del nuevo comandante eran sustentadas. Habría sido una perdida de elementos innecesaria. Ya pensaría como justificar sus actos. Pasando una mano sobre su frente y concentrado en su pensamiento despidió a los soldados con desdén.

—Llévenlos a aislamiento — Indicó dando una mirada repulsiva, sin embargo al moverse la capucha de uno de ellos, el destello de cabello azul llamó su atención— ¡Esperen! — Ordenó acercándose a toda velocidad hasta descubrir de su disfraz la cabeza de la criatura que no esperaba volver a encontrar — Tu… — Carraspeó molesto. Al ver los grandes ojos retándole cambio toda la amargura del momento por una franca sonrisa — Este debe ser mi dia de suerte — La separó bruscamente del resto, provocando una reacción del mas pequeño del grupo. Que fue contenido por uno de los guardias al instante.

— Te aseguro que este dia lo recordarás Salza — Forcejeando para liberarse, la mujer le amenazó sin miedo aparente.

— No se como demonios estas viva — Habló a su oido —Pero vamos a averiguarlo muy pronto — Soltó una risilla soez.

— Ponme una mano encima y no vivirás para contarlo — Escupió furiosa, intentando parecer intimidante, pero al instante recibió un golpe sobre el rostro que sacó toda lucidez de su cuerpo. Cayendo al instante.

— ¡Bulma! — Krillin gritó horrorizado intentando alcanzarla.

— Estos dos a la cámara de interrogatorio — el brench ordenó, colocando sin remordimiento su cabello detrás de la oreja — el inquisidor llegará en poco tiempo — se cruzó de brazos sonriendo al ver como eran arrastrados a sus celdas. Ese indicio le daba una idea de lo que podría esperar, después de todo, su acción le había traído una muy grata coincidencia.

….

Al abrir los ojos, se descubrió en la mesa de inspección, atada e invadida con utensilios antiguos incrustándose en su cuello, que en vano trato de quitarse en un reflejo. Sintió su traje completamente desgarrado, el dolor insistente sobre su cabeza, la sensación de vacío en su estómago y en la lejanía, un murmullo que adquiría claridad conforme su letargo terminaba.

—Bulma responde… responde por favor…Bulma no te mueras —

— Menos mal que no tienes una voz mas irritante — sonrió reconociendo la voz de su viejo amigo — Goku no ha... —

—Hice lo que pediste durante el asalto— dijo en voz baja, al ser capturados debían tomar acciones inmediatas. Escondiendo de inmediato la mochila y su desmayado pasajero de toda vista— La nave donde viajaba también esta confiscada— aseguró pegando su rostro a la reja—sus heridas también eran graves— Se apresuró a señalar que su amigo no despertaría a menos que le pusieran de inmediato en un tanque —No se si podremos salir de aquí a tiempo— la desesperación en su tono, no era más alentadora, que las pocas posibilidades que tenían de salir de ese encierro.

— ¿Qué me sucedió — Cambió de tema, girando el rostro y poniendo atención a todos los utensilios cercanos.

— Ese miserable te dio un golpe — dio la vuelta recargándose desesperanzado en la celda—supongo midió su fuerza pues tiene un Ki terrible, pero caíste en ese estado durante casi dos días — cuando la miró observó que no estaba siendo escuchado.

— Puedes intentar disparar a…— señaló las cintas en sus muñecas

— Intenté hacerlo desde que llegamos — afirmó con el mentón caído y los ojos cerrados— además de una reservada golpiza pusieron estas cosas en mi —le mostró de mala gana los restrictores bien conocidos por ella.

— Ya pensaré en algo — volvió a recostarse adolorida — debes buscar el hangar donde están las naves …—

Su oración se vio interrumpida por un enorme sujeto rosa con apariencia verrugosa en la piel. Un miserable que ella recordaba de la estación del planeta donde fue prisionera.

— Me agrada que estén cómodos — comentó en mofa dando paso a todo el equipo de expertos tras de si — mejorará sin duda la cooperación de ambos —

Al acercarse a la mesa dedicó una mirada curiosa a la joven humana.

—¿Te he visto antes? — pregunto en engrosada voz, pero se abstuvo de sacar conclusiones apresuradas — No importa… ya cantarás más adelante—

_..._

La catástrofe estaba en cada rostro. Cada testimonio de las naves sobrevivientes con restos carbonizados del ataque. La gran plataforma recibía de forma semi-organizada a los sobrevivientes que ingresaban en el campo atractor, algunas de las cuales debían ser socorridas para mitigar los incendios.

—¿Dónde está el resto? — Saru intentaba mantenerse al margen de la emoción negativa que esa visión le proporcionaba.

— Muchas naves cayeron — Azuki aseguró cargando con sumo esfuerzo el cuerpo casi destruido del general Kurat — Fue una masacre—

—¿Dónde está mi hija? — Preocupado por esas palabras el Dr. Briefs se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Dónde están Gokú y Krillin? — impaciente Yamcha sumó su cuestionamiento.

—Nos separamos en la retirada — la nueva comandante Nashee aseguró con gran pesar —los gemelos están a salvo en la nave, pero ella regresó a ayudar al joven Gokú— se dirigió al doctor — Krillin regresó su nave por una transmisión de emergencia —

—Tarble confirmó que llegará en unos instantes, quizá el resto de nuestros amigos estén con el — En un papel conciliador inusual, Oolong se acercó a dar esperanzas al resto.

—Solo podemos esperar por ahora — Saru retomó la palabra poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de los decaídos guerreros.

—Tenemos muchos refugiados nativos y Kurat necesita un tanque — Azuki se atrevió a interrumpir el sombrío ánimo, dando un empujón al capitán sobre su hombro. El resto de los tarwi que descendían estaban completamente absortos, sin entender una palabra de lo dicho, su mundo destruido y en cada rostro el infortunio de un terrible final para las historias de su mundo. Nadie podía creerlo.

—No se preocupen, Gokú esta con ellos — Yamcha tomó la palabra antes de que el denuedo fuese aún más insignificante — Su poder es incomparable ahora…. él encontrará la forma de resolverlo… siempre lo ha hecho— rogaba en silencio que la luz que siempre llegaba al final de sus esperanzas, apareciera de un momento a otro.

Las miradas de los testigos de lo ocurrido no podían emitir sonido. No eran capaces de rebelar que ni su mejor carta habría sido de ayuda esta vez. No podían arrancar la única esperanza de la rebelión al corazón de su estructura actual. Pero en el fondo también esperaban, que como en otras ocasiones milagrosas, el saiyajin héroe de todos ellos, encontrara la forma de traer esa esperanza a sus suplicas, en silencio rogaban a su vez por que se presentase ese milagro una vez más.

_..._

— ¡Déjala ya maldito cobarde! — ladraba a todo pulmón, intentando en vano empujar las rejas que lo encarcelaban. Había sido forzoso testigo de uno de los interrogatorios mas crueles. Siendo la víctima, de espíritu tan orgulloso, que provocaba aun mas desesperanza en que el acto terminara pronto.

— ¡Silencio maldito enano! — disparó el rosado gigante verrugoso, directo a la pierna del osado mequetrefe— No te apresures a obtener tu turno — Retomó su atención a la mujer que sostenía del cuello, disfrutando la visión de su obra. Apenas sosteniéndose, viraba en todas direcciones los ojos intentando no desfallecer, las sustancias que habían ingresado en su cuerpo le estaban cobrando la conciencia poco a poco.

Una mueca de hartazgo se dibujó en el rostro de Dodoria. Los métodos químicos no funcionaban por alguna extraña razón, la memoria de esa mujer era el reto más difícil de acceder, mas el uso de tortura física era arriesgado, puesto que no sabía cuanta fuerza podría soportar ese cuerpo endeble, a diferencia de todos los otros guerreros. Para fortuna de la indefensa mujer, el torpe sujeto no poseía dotes tan creativas.

—Esto se está poniendo aburrido — una vez más la arrojó a la dura superficie del suelo. Las fuerzas para quejarse eran cada vez menores — Es una pena que no quieras rebelar la ubicación de esas escorias — caminó para levantarla, poniéndola a la altura de su cara— nunca habíamos tenido una Reiko tan exuberante… habrías hecho una buena pieza de colección para el entretenimiento de las bases — sugirió pasando la vista por el apenas cubierto cuerpo —aunque he de reconocer la resistencia que has tenido todo este tiempo —

— Ers… rpugnant.. — sin poder contenerse o abrir la boca en su totalidad, intentó distraerle de su acción poniendo atención al instrumental que había dejado descuidado a su espalda.

—No oh —negó con el dedo y la fijó una vez más, disfrutando el efecto que esas palabras habían tenido sobre su víctima —solo hablarás para decir lo que quiero saber — acercó su rostro sin recato hasta tocar su oreja— Te daré una última oportunidad… si te portas bien… puede que tenga un poco de inclinación a perdonar tu insolencia — le dedicó un gesto lascivo. Pasó una mano por su cuerpo para lograr incomodarla aún más. Al recibir de su victima solo un intento por patearle, dio un apretón seco escuchando el pequeño brazo romperse bajo su agarre.

Su gemido estridente de dolor era opacado por los gritos desesperados de su camarada lesionado, intentando detener esa infamia.

—¡BASTA! — Gritó desesperado —Yo te lo diré, te diré todo lo que sé, pero ¡DEJALA YA!— Sin poder controlar el llanto sobrevenido, gritó desde el suelo al no soportar mas el ser testigo de la tortura cometida contra la única figura femenina constante en su vida.

—Eso significa que ya no me sirves para nada — El victimario sonrió con vileza, haciéndole saber lo que acontecería.

Sin piedad alguna la arrojó al suelo. El golpe sobre su cabeza la neutralizó de inmediato.

—¡ERES UN MISERABLE! — El reproche de Krillin fue cortado por un retumbo inusual en todo el salón.

De un momento a otro, las luces del complejo se extinguieron. Escuchó a la distancia gritos silenciados en un segundo. Los iinterruptores del sistema de seguridad, anunciaban que las celdas habían sido abiertas. Dejando de lado sus asesinas intenciones, Dodoria se dirigió al panel principal de la sala. El sistema no respondía y la desesperación comenzó su ascenso, la nerviosa escala de incertidumbre traicionaba sus torpes dedos regordetes, que picaban sin éxito todos los aditamentos de reinicio.

La profunda oscuridad fue rota por la tenue luz de emergencia del pasillo, que se abría dando paso a una terrible visión inesperada. Un poderoso fantasma del pasado se levantaba sombrío, trayendo consigo el temor más profundo, bajo el yugo de un inminente ajuste de cuentas.

— Acabas de cometer… el ultimo de tus errores— Resonó el rencor mas profundo que su gruesa voz fuera capaz de emitir. Los elegantes pasos cargados de arrogancia que el bien conocía y esa oscura silueta de cabello en punta que jamás esperó volver a ver.

— Ve…Vegeta — Tartamudeó inestable, cual si presenciase un espectro —No…estabas muerto —

El silencioso cazador avanzó sobre el sobrecogido humanoide. Su vista se desvió a una tímida figura en el suelo. A pesar de la escasa luz, las visibles marcas de abuso sobre ese cuerpo, estrujaron sus entrañas de una forma que jamás pensó llegar a experimentar. Una ira se formaba en su centro, implacable huracán de sed de venganza. Ambos terribles ojos negros fijados de muerte sobre el culpable.

— ¿Como demonios escapaste de Calladr...— No alcanzó a formar la frase, cuando sentía caer sin vida dos miembros de su cuerpo de un solo tajo. Los ojos desorbitados del gigante, se posaron en los sitios donde solían estar sus manos. Acompañaron un chillido repulsivo sus labios y la fiera estampa del saiyajin, trastocado de furia, emitiendo toda su aura, sin escuchar sonido alguno, más que el tamborileo de su pulso enardecido.

—¡NOOO! — lloriqueó mezquino, sosteniendo el terrible dolor — ¡YO TE SALVE DE LA ORDEN DE COLD! —

— Y ese fue tu penúltimo error — Gruñó despacio — haber sido siempre un maldito cobarde—

Con solo un movimiento de su palma, en un instante, la enorme figura de Dodoria se deshizo en el aire cuál arena carbonizada. Indecoroso final, presenciado por el único humano boquiabierto, que mudo de asombro vio a su antiguo enemigo acercarse con pesadez, hasta donde la infortunada lesionada permanecía inconsciente.

Sin poder reaccionar, apabullado por el enorme poder del príncipe y la inverosímil situación, lo vio levantarla con delicadeza, la recostó sobre la mesa inmovilizando su brazo herido. Cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con una de las mantas y se dispuso a salir con ella en brazos.

— ¡No!— fue lo único que pudo salir de la voz del humano, luchando por reponerse del ataque del fenecido torturador, empujó la puerta dispuesto a recuperar a su compañera.

Vegeta se detuvo en la puerta. Sin voltear y sin intención alguna de dar explicaciones, solo contestó:

— Más vale que te largues antes de que me arrepienta — continuó su marcha sin poner atención al minúsculo oponente.

Pese a la inherente sensación de desasosiego por esa frustrante escapatoria, el ex monje comprendió todo sin más necesidad de indagar. Toda la historia de cambios en ella, todas las evidencias de esa ausencia que compartió con ese sujeto. La increíble defensa sin sentido de la que fue testigo. Ahora entendía que él era ese secreto del que ella jamás les hablaría. Y ahora, sabiendo de quien se trataba, quizá era mejor que así permaneciera.


End file.
